


Butterfly Effect

by ShadowmanePX41



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, New Miraculous Holders, Plans For The Future, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Time Travel, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 232,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowmanePX41/pseuds/ShadowmanePX41
Summary: With Ladybug decreed the new Guardian of the Miracle Box and the Order restored to prominence, things seemed to change for everyone. Ladybug, now tasked with the role of the Guardian, now has everything to lose with Hawkmoth still running rampant. Cat Noir, having to follow his lady's judgement, needed to make sure that she didn't snap from the pressure. Hawkmoth, still without his wish, needed to double his efforts yet again, and the Order need a new set of heroes.For even the slightest of events can trigger a massive chain reaction; one that could change the world as we know it. Their own judgements to follow and a disturbance to be felt, the Order of Guardians secretively recruited a bunch of Marinette's friends into Miraculous wielding under her nose. Now, a dark future looms after Bunnyx sees something harrowing in her Burrow, and now it is up to her group of heroes to change fate, before everything they know comes crashing down around them...
Comments: 116
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue: Dark Future

_What feels like a small gust of wind one day can turn into a powerful hurricane in the coming weeks..._

* * *

Night had fallen onto the city of Paris. Streetlights trickled their amber glow down onto the streets, dimmed only by the pouring of rain. Windows were filled with rippling droplets of water as the roads featured with minuscule rivers. The Agreste Manor stood silently within that night swept city, alone fortress with all of the security armed and ready to strike. Sensors had been lined to trigger when anyone outside of the Gabriel family name was inside the building. Cameras were poised and ready to document the people who dared to enter. The doors and gates were all securely locked. Nothing was getting in the building or out.

Or at least, that was what they all thought, as a lone van pulled up on the other side of the road and stopped in its' place.

A door finally opened, revealing what looked like a criminal gang inside. All of their facial details were masked, with different features. Balaclavas around their noses and mouths, goggles with blacked-out, one-way lenses so nobody could see back into the thieves' eyes, and gloves on their hands so nobody could trace their fingerprints. Professionals with no trails to leave in their wake. One of them was using a digital tablet, swiping across the screen and tapping in areas as the program they were on reacted to their touch. While that was going on, another of the thieves took a grappling hook and stood by in wait. After the program was engaged, the cameras around the building deactivated and retracted into the walls they had come out of.

"Cameras are offline. Moving to disengage the other security systems," said the thief with the tablet. A noticeably female voice, Spanish in accent was clear from the balaclava. "For now, get into position and prepare for Operation: Hightower."

"Roger." The thief with the hook ran into position, fired straight up, and clambered to the top. Once he was atop the roof, he scurried along with it until he was by the walls of the building itself. He placed his gloves against the wall and looked into the window, getting a glimpse into the mansion. "Progress on those sensors?"

"Taking a while. This Gabriel guy has good taste in cybersecurity," the woman's voice came again; this time over an earpiece in the man's ears. "Omega-class, with firewalled reboot mechanism. You only see that kind of stuff in the tricky systems these days. Dame algo de tiempo. Y haz esto rápido. Once you get what you want, get out of there fast. We can't afford to make multiple hits tonight."

"And while you're in there, we'll do another sweep of the building's schematics, see if there are any secrets that Mr Agreste is keeping to himself," another voice added, sounding much more refined, high-class even. Too posh to belong in a band of thieves, that was for sure. "You never know with these billionaire moguls; especially in the world of fashion. For all we know, they could have a hand in some massive underground scheme. We'll keep you posted as you go on."

"Thanks. I'll need it." The thief by the window ended the communication as he took out a tiny droid and pushed it through a vent, before pulling out his phone. Once the screen flickered to life, it showed a camera view of the droid's field of view. He slid his fingers up, which made the device waddle forward through the vent.

When the droid made its' way to the window where the thief was standing, it jumped up with his input to the window locks, planting itself on the handles. As soon as it made its' way on the locks, it vibrated, which caused the first lock to open. It jumped to the other and did the same with the second lock. When that was finished, a miniature crane-like appendage burst out of the top, wrapping itself around the handles. Once it was securely hooked, the droid twisted itself around, which caused the handle to move. The same process was repeated with the second lock, which caused the window to prop open.

"Window's open. How are those sensors?" The thief asked as he took the droid back, terminating the program on his phone as he put the device back into his pocket.

"They're coming offline now, but this is a high-end system. You're not going to have much time before they reboot, so you'll need to move fast," said the Spanish woman. "I'll see what I can do to stall it, but I can't pull the plug without waking Mr Agreste."

As the night progressed, so did the heist. Once the sensors went down, the male thief infiltrated the house, skittering through the marble halls under the cover of darkness. He made very little noise so as not to disturb any of the slumbering Agrestes within the household. He made it to a door and, open entering it, found himself in a pitch-black office with a pit in the middle resembling a square arch. Some artwork could be seen on the walls as well, but that was going to take too much time to haul out of the building. Instead, he started to frisk the room for a safe. And, at long last, after having moved a certain picture on the wall, he did indeed find a combination safe in the wall. He took out a stethoscope and checked the tumblers within the safe, to see what the proper combination was.

"How much time do I have?" He asked as he fiddled with the safe.

"Not long. Seven minutes before the power comes back online and you get found out," said a male voice, which sounded more casual as opposed to the one before it. "Open that safe, take what you can, then move on."

"Okay then. Tumblers... How outdated are these things, eh?" The thief inside the Agreste manor snidely remarked as he found the combination at last. "20 to the right, 11 to the left, and 83 to the right. We're in business, boys and girls." He pulled the safe open and revealed some valuables within. Documents for upcoming designs in the Agreste line of fashion, glistening jewellery, and most important for any thief; raw, unchanged piles of money. Coins, notes, and even some gold bars could be found within. "Paydirt." He fist-pumped, before loading all that he could into a duffel bag on his back. Then, he closed up the safe and locked it again. "Safe cleaned out. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. We did a sweep of the Agreste Manor and found something... rather odd. There's a lighthouse observatory in the building that has no direct access to it whatsoever. And the mechanisms that do lead up to it seem to have been deleted from all of the blueprints." The woman brought up the schematics for her peers back in the truck. "Get out of the building and look for a large window-pane with a butterfly pattern."

"Will do." The thief inside scurried back out of the building and closed the window on his way out. He took out the grappling hook again and rappelled across the building, trying to find a window-pane that matched the description he was given. In the end, he was able to find the matching window. "Target located. But... _why_ would Gabriel have something like this if nobody else can get to it?"

"Maybe he has his secret passageway inside? But who has time for that? We're thieves. The faster we get this done, the better. Vámonos!"

"We're trying to breach the security now, but it's taking a bit longer than expected. Gabriel must have been expecting us if he's put up the defences this tight." A new voice came from inside the truck, belonging to that of another man. "We're gonna be able to open up the metal plates blocking the window, but if the sensors inside get hacked, then it's going to trigger a failsafe alarm that'll wake up everyone inside."

"Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly..." The hook-wielding thief mumbled to himself. "Why does Gabriel need protection for an observatory? What's he worried people are gonna steal? His telescope? His view of Paris? Y'know, the more security you put on something, the more likely it'll be that someone wants to challenge it."

"Maybe it's all a trap. You'd better play this with caution," said the woman. "Okay. Plates opening now. Take a good look at the room, find what you think is worth the most money, then we bail. Si?"

"Si. Beginning radio silence now. I'll see you back at the van." The thief turned off his earpiece as he watched the window open, seeing the once barren room become filled with light. There was nothing in there but a single stool with a small box on top. "A box? That's it, Gabriel? You're hiding a box up here?" He had to stifle his laughter as he clung onto the wall, retracting his grappling hook. He switched out the hook for a pair of pincers. It was a challenge for him to keep his balance in the wind and rain, but he was still able to point the pincers at the box and open fire, watching as they bolted towards the box and coiled tightly around it.

Once he had latched onto his last prize of the evening, he hustled onto the roof of the building as the plates began to close. He took the box and stuffed it into his bag. After that, he jumped back down onto the walls around the building and slipped back into the van he and his company had come from. The only thing left behind was the squealing of tires as the getaway vehicle made its' escape. But not without notice...

* * *

In a white world with a series of screens that looked like thick droplets, a girl had been watching the whole thing. Wearing a blue and white outfit with a pair of bunny ears, a cottontail, and a parasol in her hand, she could only dismay as she watched the events play out before her.

"That _can't_ be good..." Bunnyx said, using her fingers to move all of the screens at once, until she saw a harrowing one of Paris coming under fire from a series of villains, with Akumas raining down on all of the terrified civilians one after another, which only added to the ranks of fear-mongering bad guys. Many who had donned Akumas before, but even more that were brand new to the line up of villainy. "I don't remember any of this!"

As she saw the image play out some more, it ended with Ladybug and Cat Noir overwhelmed by the forces of evil, being beaten down on all sides, before Akumas were planted onto their Miraculouses, letting only darkness take them as the vision came to an end. "And that's just made it worse..." She took a few steps back, pulling her attention away from the scarring vision that she had been afflicted with. Moments later, the image turned into static. "I've gotta do something. Minibug and Kitty Noir are gonna get flattened if I don't fix this... But how?" She pondered, all alone in her little world with only the screens into the past, present, and potential future to accompany her.


	2. A Secret Meeting

It was just another ordinary day in Paris. The sun was streaking down onto the streets. The River Seine was flowing calmly in the light. The people were going about their ordinary lives. And, as always, Ladybug and Cat Noir were locked in battle with another ferocious Akumatised civilian. For the crowd that had been watching the fight, it was all a blur of red, black, and the occasional dark purple as Ladybug and co fought against a villain who was more cloud-like than humanoid, with only arms and legs bursting out of the fluffy mass to distinguish itself as a citizen.

"It's not our fault that your head's in the clouds!" Cat Noir joked as he beat back a cloud-fist lunging at him with his staff.

"When I get your Miraculous, I'll be on cloud nine!" The villain called out, drifting over to Cat Noir and engulfing him with cloud, only for him to be snatched up by Ladybug in the nick of time.

"Don't be bemused. It's just the news! Nadja Chamack here, coming to you live with another rip-roaring battle." The TV screens around Paris were all displaying the news broadcast, as were many of the home televisions. "This time, Hawkmoth's latest villain is Cumulo; a villain composed entirely of clouds. Ladybug and Cat Noir have a tough time on their hands with nothing solid for them to lay into, but if I know Ladybug and Cat Noir, and I'm honest that I do, then they'll be able to find a solution shortly. Stay tuned."

With all of the chaos going on outside, it wasn't hard to find a student at College Francois Dupont watching the entire event unfolding on their phones. Many of them had tuned in to see Paris's greatest heroes in action, with the occasional chuckle at one of Cat Noir's god-awful—even if perfectly timed—puns. The only two that weren't interested in the ordeal were Chloe Bourgeious; still bitter about having being blacklisted from the action, and Lila Rossi; who, given her lust for Ladybug's defeat, cared not for what was going on with her.

With the hubbub going on, none of them noticed as a hooded figure with a mysterious figure snuck onto the ground, slinking up to the mezzanine and into Ms Bustier's class, where they found the bags of some of the students. The figure took a bunch of letters out, slipping them one-by-one into certain bags. The only ones that they didn't slip their letters in were Chloe, Lila, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino's bags. Each letter bore the wax seal that bore an intricate, red Chinese sigil.

"What's this? Ladybug's using her Lucky Charm as we speak! She's got a can of liquid nitrogen. But how is she going to use it to defeat Cumulo?" Nadja continued, as the fight went on for the students as that same figure stood on the balcony, staring down at them. "Oh! But Cat Noir seems to be in a pinch! She'd better think fast if she wants to keep their Miraculouses safe! And she does! The can's been combined with Cat Noir's Cataclysm! Cumulo's frozen over!" Images came on the screen showcasing each move, with both Ladybug and Cat Noir working in perfect tandem with one another. "And there's the finishing blow! The Akuma is vulnerable! Paris is saved once again!" Nadja remarked as the Akuma was de-evilised, and the Miraculous Ladybugs repaired the damage caused to Paris.

"Let's hope that you made the right choice..." The figure muttered to herself before she opened a portal to a temple and skittered through it, with the gateway disappearing before anyone could even notice that it, or she for that matter, was even there in the first place.

With the news finally coming to an end, everyone slipped their phones away and began chatting to one another about what they had just witnessed. The first one to break in the conversation was Alix.

"Okay. Not gonna lie, that was an interesting villain." She folded her arms.

"Tell me about it. I don't think I've ever seen clouds be a threat like that." Alya grinned back at Alix.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could be heroes like that? Always running off into the heat of battle, fighting meanies like that with Ladybug and Cat Noir by our side?" Rose asked, with a smile reaching to both of her cheeks.

"Bah. Why would you want to work with those losers anyway?" Chloe's words sharply cut through the conversation. "She's nothing but a stubborn brat who's too high and mighty to let others in on the action."

"Sounds like someone's jealous because she got her crown taken away." Juleka retorted with a single remark that instantly caused Chloe to lurch back before the heat built up inside of her head.

"I could have been a great hero! But she decided that I'm not even worth her time. So you know what? She's not worth my time either. And neither is that hairball spewing cohort of hers!" She threw her arms down and stood on the tips of her shoes.

"Say whatever you want, Chloe. But you're not going to demoralise us or take away from our faith in Ladybug and Cat Noir." Alya retorted. "Oh, and you can spare me the usual party line. You'll tell your daddy. Yeah, right. It's all just bluster and bravado."

"By my calculations, your father has only really ever carried out 12% of the threats that you issued to the people around you. All of the other times, they have redacted thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir's intervention following them defeating another Akumatised villain, or because the people of Paris wisened up to how much of a softball your father is after the incidents involving Malediktator." Max smugly adjusted his glasses. "With that in mind, it lessens the pressure we feel whenever you make a statement like that to us."

As much as Chloe wanted to press the verbal battle or lay some kind of physical vengeance upon Max for belittling the authority of her daddykins, she knew that she would only be proving his point, as well as getting into a spot of trouble with Mr Damocles. She was a queen, but she wasn't immensely stupid like the rest of her peers. Her deep breathing was a heavy contradictory to the way she said it, but she finally came out and said, "Ya know what? I don't need to put up with this. I'm out of here!" Before stomping off in a huff.

Alya just turned the conversation back once she had left, the air now smelling much better. "So, you were saying you wanted to be a superhero, Rose?"

"Mmhmm." Rose nodded sweetly. "If only I had a Miraculous like Ladybug and Cat Noir do. Then, I could save Paris from Hawkmoth and his wicked schemes. Just think. Me, charging into battle, fighting Akumatised citizens and freeing them from his evil! That, and I get to dress in a super-cute suit!"

"Heh. I'll bet you would, Rose." Juleka slightly tousled Rose's hair with her hands. "Truth be told, I wouldn't mind the hero role. After taking three different Akumatisations, I think a change of pace would be interesting. A chance to fight against Hawkmoth, rather than for him."

"We'd _all_ like a slice of that pie after Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved our cans, like... a hundred times now? Honestly, I lost count." Mylene lamely chuckled, her cheeks lightly blushing.

"Well... nothing's impossible." Alya grinned, knowing full well that she was another Miraculous-bearing hero deep down. "Who knows? Maybe someday, Ladybug's gonna pick you out to save the day. We all have our moment eventually. It's just a matter of _patience_." She said, while also giving a sideways glare to Chloe in the distance.

"And with all of Hawkmoth's recent attacks, I get the feeling that Ladybug's gonna need to assemble a team of heroes pretty fast." Kim folded his arms. "I mean, there's _no way_ that she's going to let this slide any longer; especially not after what happened with that Heroes' Day stuff..."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are an unstoppable force, but at the same time, the deck's starting to stack against them. One of them needs to make an executive decision to add more heroes to their line-up sooner or later," Nathaniel spoke up. "I mean, given everything that's gone down in the past year or so, it's getting pretty obvious that Hawkmoth's got something big planned."

"Not to mention Mayura. Ever since she showed up, Sentimonsters have been getting just as big of a problem as Hawkmoth's villains." Marc also stepped forward to join in the conversation. "They're both working together on this, both bouncing their powers to create villains and monsters off of each other. I can feel it."

"Man, I just wish those two would learn to step off once in a while; let us enjoy the victory and give us some kind of peace," Ivan gruffly remarked. "I mean, controlling us through bad vibes? What kind of sick, twisted madman would want that?"

"Hear hear, Ivan." Max pushed his glasses close to his face. "But there's nothing that we can do about it unless Ladybug and Cat Noir somehow manage to get rid of their Miraculouses. We just have to sit back and wait until they win. It's not like we can do anything at the moment."

All of a sudden, the bell rang, and Alya said, "And it's not like we can do anything now. We'd better get back to class. Come on." And she lead the way back up to Ms Bustier's class, unbeknownst of what had been laid in the others' bags.

* * *

After a long, rigorous day of work, the day had come to an end for the students of College Francois Dupont. Now, all of them, including Marinette and Adrien, who had managed to return in time for their sessions without arousing suspicion, were all heading home for the night. Some of the students, like Sabrina, Chloe, and Adrien, were all being picked up by their respective car drivers, while the others were all left to head home on foot. With bags in their hands and the latest day in a string of many behind them, now was the time for them to take a load off and head home.

"Well, I think it's time that I bounce as well." Alix strapped on her roller skates, slinging her bag onto her shoulders. Her trademark black helmet came on and she turned back to Marinette. "Hey, Mari? We're still on for that sneak-peak of your family's latest food, right? Or did something come up at the last minute?"

"Nope. Nothing came up with mom and dad yet. I'll keep you and the others up to date," Marinette replied.

"Awesome." Alix grinned as she started to skate off down the streets. "See ya later then, Mari. Make sure you bake 'em good!"

"You sure missed one heck of a battle at recess, Marinette." Juleka strode up to her with Rose by her side. "Ladybug and Cat Noir got into a scrap with this cloud-villain. Went by the name of Cumulo, if I remember correctly."

"O-oh? Really?" Marinette knew deep down what happened. "I... didn't know about that." She thanked the stars that the others had known how awkward she was whenever Ladybug and Cat Noir came into the conversation. It was the perfect tool to mask her true identity, as well as get the scoop from the other side without drawing attention. "How did it go?"

"Well, they started to struggle when Cumulo slipped past every single one of their attacks and defences, but Ladybug got a lucky Lucky Charm." Rose clasped her hands together. "Combined with a Cataclysm from Cat Noir, he turned into ice and shattered."

"After that, the Akuma got swept up and the rest is history. De-evilise, Miraculous Ladybugs, and a Pound-It from both of them. Same old, same old," Alya pitched into the conversation. "Hawkmoth's gotta be tired of it by this point, right?"

"Yeah. But you know him. He's still as determined as ever to get their Miraculouses. He'll be back with another villain sooner or later." Marinette idly tipped her hand. "I'm so sorry that I missed that, but I did need to post that letter to my uncle. How I even got back in time is a miracle in itself," she lied.

"I'm glad that you did. You know how much Mr Damocles relies on everyone to be punctual. He'd have given you a harsh talking-to if you'd been back late." Alya laid her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Next time, make sure that you post that letter first thing in the morning, girl. It's easier that way."

"I know, Alya. I was just so caught up in trying to get to school today that it slipped my mind," said Marinette. "I'll be sure to get it right next time."

"I know you will." Alya just smiled and pried her hand off of Marinette's body. "Anyways, I've gotta get home. The Ladyblog's gonna need an update thanks to that latest battle. See ya around, Mari!"

"Bye, Alya!" Marinette waved Alya off as she headed down the path towards her home.

"See you tomorrow, Marinette." Rose casually gave Marinette a wave as she and Juleka headed down their respective roads to home. "I can't wait to taste-test your family's latest product."

"Won't have to wait long!" Marinette waved off the girls as they went their ways.

* * *

As time went on and every student made it back home, having slipped their bags off for the day, it was then that the ones who had been slipped letters finally laid eyes on them for the first time. In secrecy to the world, one by one, they were plucked out of the bags. The words on the envelope read the same thing " **Classified. Do not open until you are alone.** " Now that the criteria had been filled, Alix, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, Marc, Max and Kim all opened their letters up, pulling the wax seal apart and lifting the top off. Inside it was a white sheet of folded paper with a golden, wave-pattern on the side.

> Dear (Name of recipient)  
>   
> 
> 
> This letter is of the utmost importance. Do not disregard anything said in it, as it is vital to the safety of the world. We would not normally reach out to you unless we knew how dire the situation was. As of right now, this is something that Ladybug and Cat Noir will not be able to handle on their own, so we have called upon you to fill in the gaps where they might not be able to do so.
> 
> Come to the Paris Rec Centre at 7:30PM tonight. Tell your parents the following alibi in order to mask this conversation:  
> "I was offered a Kung Fu class today. We're starting at the Paris Rec Centre, Room 6 at 7:30PM sharp." 
> 
> Make sure they do not stay. This is something that you must face **ALONE**.
> 
> Bring this letter as a sign that you understand the situation and agree to our terms. We hope to see you there.

Many emotions ran through the students' heads' as they let the letter sink in. What could it mean? Why were they the ones to receive it? And just who was the person or people that had sent them it. Some of them got defensive and apprehensive about the issue, like Max and Ivan. Some were intrigued as to what it meant, like Sabrina, Kim, and Alix. And the other five could only find excitement. A secret club just for them; free from the prying eyes of the world. But what the letter meant was still up in the air. All they could do was speculate until the time came.

* * *

Night fell on Paris at long last, with the street lamps filling in the otherwise blackened roads. Under this cover of darkness, the children would finally arrive. One by one, cars came to the Paris Rec Centre, a large building with a pair of double-doors leading inside. The first out was Alix, followed by Sabrina after that. Then Rose, Juleka, Kim, Max, Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, and then Marc last. Ten of them, all with the same letter deep in their bags, right underneath their parents' noses.

They all went into the Paris Rec Centre, looking at the floor map for Room 6. Once they had found it, their parents lead them to the doors and watched as they went inside. They could all see their new 'teacher' straight away. Adorned in a yellow-lined robe with her hood down, with brown skin, glasses with a black tint, and her hair tied up in a combination of ponytail and dreadlocks, she looked like the very definition of a strict teacher who would steer them in the right direction. Once they had all been wished the best of luck, with some of them getting kisses from their parents, they were left alone with their new teacher.

"Greetings," said the woman before them. "My name is Master Chi. Do you all have the letter that I sent you?"

On request, the students all dug through their bags and held out their letters. She took them all and straightened them up neatly in the palms of her two hands.

"Excellent. We have almost everyone needed for our first class." Chi nodded as she examined all of the children before her. "We are simply missing—" Before she could finish, the doors opened, revealing the two final children who would be taking the course. "Ah. Wonderful. Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi. Just as we were foretold."

"Foretold?" Alix was the first one to break the pretence. "What do you mean foretold?"

"And why is Luka here?" Juleka spoke up. "Unless... did you get a letter too?"

"Yeah, sis," Luka said, pulling his own out. "I couldn't come with you and mom, as my alibi was slightly different. I had to say that I was pulled up for a guitar session and that I'd be late home." He handed the letter over to Master Chi, then returned to her side. "Sorry that I had to lie to you. I just didn't think that you would be taking part in this too."

"Neither did I." Juleka held Luka close, smiling somewhat as she caressed her brother. "But I'm glad that you are. Takes some of the pressure off of me."

"I still don't understand exactly what this is all about, but it must be important if you thought of an alibi that would allow my mother to let me in on this." Kagami handed Chi the letter, then took her place in the group. "She's incredibly strict on me, so the fact that I'm allowed to do this without her supervision takes a lot of guts, as well as a very good hand at forgery. I'm expecting great results, miss..."

"Chi. Master Chi. A pleasure to meet you as well, Kagami." She crossed her arms. "Now, I'm sure that you all know the truth. This is not a Kung Fu class at all, but rather a class of a different kind of calibre. As I mentioned in the letter, Ladybug and Cat Noir will not be able to do everything to keep the world safe. Here, under my, and the others' tutelages, we will mould you all into powerful warriors; capable of handling not only Hawkmoth's villains but also any future threats that the world may face down the line."

"You know about Hawkmoth?" Ivan tipped a hand.

"It's no surprise. Practically everybody knows about Hawkmoth in this day and age. He's only been terrorising Paris for the last year with his Akumas," Max added.

"Indeed. We have been told about the rise of Hawkmoth and how bad he and his colleague, Mayura, have been abusing the powers of the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous," said Chi. "Naturally, it angers us greatly, but we prefer not to let it show through physical or verbal means. But there are greater matters at hand and there is no time to waste." She reached her hand out towards the mirror-wall behind her, opening another portal. It lead back to what looked like the inside of an ancient temple. "Come with me through the portal. This is not up for debate."

"This power..." Max had seen it only a few times before. "That's a Vortex, isn't it?"

"Indeed. You catch on fast." Chi smirked lightly back at Max, knowing full well what he would receive. "Yes. This is a Vortex. Created only by those who control a Horse Miraculous like mine." She tapped on the glasses, lifting them slightly off of her face to reveal her auburn eyes.

"Miraculous?!" The others called out in shock.

"Yes. Now come on, quickly now. We're burning moonlight and the Guardians want to make sure that you're all ready for what is to come." Chi walked through the portal, touching down on the solid ground of the temple.

Slowly but surely, Rose was the first one to break off from the group of stunned teenagers. She gently lifted her foot through the Vortex, letting it land with an echo on the stone floor of the temple. The other leg came through, as did the rest of her body. With her bravery being the standard for the others to follow, the other teenagers took their steps forward. First was Kagami, then Luka, Nathaniel, and then all of the others afterwards.

When everyone was in the temple, the Vortex closed, sealing off the path leading back to the Rec Centre's room. All that was left was the sight of a cold, wintry mountainscape, with steps leading down and out to it. Candles were seen dotted around the room, with towering monuments around them, showcasing historical armour, weapons, and items from a time long past, with a variety of bookcases by the walls. At the far end of the room was a titanic, hexagonal hall with several other hooded figures sitting idly around it. Master Chi walked ahead to join them, taking her place as the children skittered across the room towards the figures.

"Greetings to all of you." The middle figure said with an ancient voice as he took off his hood, revealing a long, pointy beard and a single tuft of hair on his head. He stared at the group of newcomers with a warm, elderly smile. "My name is Master Zo. We are the Order of Guardians. And you have been chosen."

"Chosen?" The others all called together, looking at Master Zo, Chi, and the other Guardians who remained hooded and unknown. "For what?"

"To save the world." Zo grinned, pulling out a curled cane from beneath his robe, tapping it on the ground many times in a rhythm, like someone calling a meeting to order. "Now that you are here, I would imagine some questions—and indeed answers are in order, yes?"


	3. Suiting Up

"So. Which question would you like answered first?" Master Zo asked cane clutched calmly in hand. "Knowing the situation, there will be no shortage of them. Which is perfectly natural, since we have just taken you from your home, without anyone else's consent."

"Okay. First of all, where the heck are we?" Alix asked, taking in the dark, mythic interior of the temple. A far departure from anything that she had known back home in Paris and that was saying something. "Judging from the view out there" —Alix pointed out to the snow-laden mountains out the door— "we're not in Paris anymore. Maybe the Alps? It fits."

"Indeed. Judging from the cold weather, ancient design of this temple and thin air around us, your answer is within reason, Alix," Max complimented.

"I assure you, that we are not in Paris. Nor the Alps that you so speak of. But, you are not _entirely_ without merit." Master Zo chuckled to himself, letting the cane tap the ground once more. "We are in the high mountains of Tibet, China. In an ancient cluster of holy sites untouched by the rest of the world; a burden for anyone to reach without proper guidance and training, but a reward for all who wish to commit to it."

"We figured that since Paris has become a battleground for Miraculous users, that it would be safer to bring you to a site that is as far away from the fight as possible. Sorry about the cold air, but it's out of our hands," Master Chi spoke up. "We're Guardians, not a company that deals with heating."

"Figures." Nathaniel put crossed his arms, rubbing his shoulders to show his falling body heat. "If I'd known that we were going all the way to Tibet, then I would have packed something warmer to wear."

"You seem unsurprised." Another unnamed master took his cloak off, revealing shaved black hair and a small Fu Manchu on his face. "I assume that you've travelled farther distances than this?"

"One of Hawkmoth's villains took us to outer space, so... yeah. This isn't something that shakes us to our cores." Juleka pulled her hair out of her face, letting both of her eyes lay on the Guardians.

"Ah yes. We've heard tales of this Hawkmoth fellow from our emissary. Such dark and twisted motives, masked underneath layers of power. He taints the Butterfly Miraculous with his abuse of its' power and manipulation of others' turmoil." The new master slowly drifted his arm across his chest, clutching it into a fist afterwards. "It saddens me, even more, to know that his accomplice has let a similar fate befall the Peacock Miraculous. In due time, I am sure that they will face holy judgement for their crimes against the natural order. Such is the will of the Ladybug and the Black Cat."

"And, a quick look at yourselves shows me that you have all been consumed by his darkness before. Scars of your past linger when his name is mentioned, am I right?" Master Zo tilted his head as he watched the teenagers all reflect on their past Akumatisations. The harrowing sadness, anger, and guilt that they felt, followed by an Akuma landing upon them and taking them for his own never left their heads. "It would not surprise me. The Butterfly Miraculous was never meant and should never be used for evil intention. The more that this Hawkmoth denies this rule and goes off on his own will, the greater he will feel the force of his shadowed empire crumble."

"Akumatisations are never nice. We can't help it that we're that sad, angry, or guilty about the things we do. We have reasons that are pretty solid to feel that way." Kim took a step forward. "But every single time that we do, he just **has** to swoop in and feed off of that just so he can get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for his own. Doesn't he have a life OUTSIDE of this supervillain stuff?"

"Every time. No matter who it is, no matter when it is, and no matter where in Paris it is. The SECOND anyone feels down-in-the-dumps, Hawkmoth makes them evil. It's just... It's just..." Rose fumbled around with her own words as she reached for her hair, the claws made out of her fingers so crooked that they were ready to slice through it. "It makes me want to rip him in half!"

"Well, rest assured that his end will come. However, that is one of the reasons why you are here." Master Chi nodded. "You have been chosen to bear the Miraculouses of the Miracle Box. We have faith that Ladybug will take Hawkmoth's from him, however, she cannot do it alone. She and Cat Noir are too-rooted in the ideal that they can weather any storm alone when in reality, they are fighting an uphill battle; one that gets more and more dangerous with each passing day."

"Hawkmoth WILL find a way to strike them down. And when he does, or in the case that the worst were to happen, then you will step in and fill in the gaps." The third master opened his robe, letting the two sides of it hang down like a coat. "Zo, Chi, Harmon, Pe, and I, Master Ir, along with the other Guardians in the Order will be sure of that." He pointed out the others as he spoke their names.

"But first, we are to deliver you your Miraculouses." A fourth master, dubbed Harmon by Ir, scuttled into the darkness, before procuring a hexagonal box. He swiftly returned, placing the box before the students, opening up both sides. "This box carries the Miraculouses in the main zodiac; which to our knowledge now resides in Paris under Ladybug's protection. This box directly ties with Ladybug's, so as you can see, the Miraculouses belonging to the Butterfly and Peafowl are nowhere in sight. The rest is yours for the taking."

"And unlike Ladybug, we will allow you to **keep** these Miraculouses at all times as well as the powers that they contain, so long as you **promise** not to tell a soul other than yourselves, and conceal this secret from the rest of the world. _Nobody_ can know that you are heroes, not even Ladybug and Cat Noir. The less they have to worry about, the better," Pe, who had remained silent spoke, with a feminine voice.

"What about the ones who have been her heroes before?" Luka was the first to speak up.

"Ah? You are already proficient with a Miraculous, young Luka?" Zo's eyes gleamed.

"Yes. I was handed the Snake Miraculous by Ladybug herself before. With your permission, I'd like to take it again." Luka stepped over to the box, looking down at the tray which held his, picking it up.

"I would not have it any other way. Similarly, I would like Kagami, Kim and Max to step forward and reclaim their Miraculouses." Zo pointed to the three teens in question, who simply walked up and took the Dragon, Monkey, and Horse Miraculouses. "If you have already been chosen by Ladybug before, then I feel that it is only necessary for you to claim the Miraculouses that she deemed you worthy to hold." He watched them all put the Miraculouses on, spawning four globes of light which generated fairy-like creatures that resembled a cyan snake, red dragon, grey horse, and brown monkey. "For those of you who have not born a Miraculous, then watch closely."

The others could only stare and make noises of awe as they watched Luka, Kagami, Kim, and Max take the creatures and hold them delicately in their hands.

"Everyone, I want you to meet our Kwamis." Kagami was the first one to speak up with a smile on her face. "Kwamis are magical creatures that reside within Miraculouses. Each one has different traits as well as a different verbal trigger that activates your Miraculous's power. My Kwami is named Longg. With two 'G's for those who want proper spelling."

"Mistress Kagami? Not that I mean to inquire but... why do we have an audience with us?" Longg inquired, looking out at all of the students from College Francois Dupont. "It's strict code that Kwamis are never allowed to be seen by others; not even other Miraculous wielders..."

"True, Longg. But those are Ladybug's rules. And as you can see, we are not with Ladybug any more." The snake Kwami in Luka's hands spoke up and looked around the ancient temple, feeling memories fill his mind as he saw all of the inscriptions, logos, and other decorum around him. "Ah... It seems like ages since I was back in this temple; safeguarded by the Order."

"The Order?" The monkey scampered onto Kim's head, using his mouth, eyes, nose, and other facial parts as footholds before locking gazes with the masters. "Oh... Oh my. Alright, Xuppu. Just stay calm... No monkey business. The last time you did, you ended up without food for days."

"Masters? Why have we been returned to the temple?" The horse Kwami, who had a clear British accent spoke. "Are we not in Ladybug's Miracle Box? What if she needs to crown a hero when Hawkmoth strikes again?"

"Kaalki. Under the circumstances, we cannot fully rely on Ladybug to give her champions intermittent control of the situation at hand." Master Chi walked up to the Kwami, petting it gently. "Remember what you learned when you and I trained together in this very temple?"

"Power corrupts unless counterbalanced by good intention and trust. I know." Kaalki blushed, brushing her tail with one of her stubby little arms.

"Exactly. And rest assured, your Miraculous in Ladybug's box is still very well protected." Chi smiled. "But rather than wait for your destiny, we have decided that you and the other Kwamis deserve to stand against the tide."

"Speaking of which, why do you have Kaalki's powers, even though she's a Kwami with me?" Max asked, looking closely at Chi's eyes. "I think this is a question that we must get answers to."

"When you are a Master in the Order of Guardians, it can take some time to learn, but it _is possible_ to tap into Miraculous power without the need of a trinket to do so." Chi tipped her hand. "When I was training with Kaalki, it took me precisely twenty-two years, six months, and twenty-three days to tap into these powers, with a further year learning how to perfect them. True enlightenment and Miraculous transcendence as a Guardian are very difficult and tedious to perform, but worth it in the long haul, as you can see." She took off the glasses, which didn't cause them to change whatsoever, as they retained their look, unlike what Max was expecting. "I do not have a Miraculous of my own. My powers are only what they are because of my devotion to my Kwami and the powers of transportation. And even now, it taxes me to use them in large, frequent bursts."

"I see. Well, thank you for clearing that up, Master Chi. I'm looking forward to working with Kaalki again." He bowed courteously before her.

"Longg. Xuppu. Sass. Kaalki. It has been such a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" Master Zo laughed once more as he hobbled towards the four Kwamis. "How are you living? Are you cosy in Paris with your new Guardian?"

"It's fine, I guess. Most of the time, we just sit around in the box all day and just talk about stuff. Tikki and Plagg get all of the fun gigs these days since Ladybug and Cat Noir are just too good..." The monkey, who called himself Xuppu spoke to Zo. "Not that I'm doubting Ladybug or saying that she's hogging all the fun, but I kinda just want to get out there and cause some mischief, ya know?"

"I know full well, you little rascal." Zo, still mildly chuckling, brushed Xuppu's fur. "Oh, I feel so much younger knowing that you're still doing well."

"Master Zo? If I may?" Chi pulled Zo's arm. "We should be training these students for the coming battles and so far, we've been reminiscing and answering questions. We're on a strict timeframe for sessions. We can only train for so long each day."

"Of course. How foolish of me." Zo nodded, before turning his gaze back to the students. "We must begin your training posthaste. But first, we must dole out Miraculouses to each of you." Zo wandered over to the box, standing over it as a wise monk would. "I will call each of your names and the Miraculous you will receive. When I do, come forth and claim it," he said, which caused the other students to form a military-esque line. "Rose Lavillant. You are to be matched with the Pig Miraculous. Take it now."

Rose, looking into Zo's eyes, came over to the box and leaned down to the slots. When she found the pig slot, she noticed what looked like an anklet with five pearls on it. It looked pretty enough, but now wasn't the time for her to be thinking about how cute it would make her look, especially since she was about to use it for reasons other than dress-up. Nevertheless, she got back in line with her new trinket.

"Juleka Couffaine. Your Miraculous is the Tiger. Come forth and collect it." Zo's cane tapped the ground again, which caused Juleka to walk over to the box with her hair back over her left eye.

She laid eyes on the tiger slot and took the bracelet inside of it. It had beads that resembled the skeleton of a tiger's claw. When it was in her hands, she returned to the line.

"Sabrina Raincomprix. You are to be paired with the Dog Miraculous. Step forward," said Zo, as Sabrina walked forward and locked her eyes on the collar in the dog slot. She picked it up and went back in line shortly afterwards. "Nathaniel Kurtzberg, your reward is the Rooster Miraculous. And Marc Anciel, you are to claim the Goat Miraculous. Both of you, collect them."

Nathaniel and Marc held each other's hands as they both looked down into the box and scooped up a thumb ring and a pair of goat hairclips. Nathaniel had the ring while Marc got the hairclips. They looked at each other in the eyes with a slight grin before returning to the line.

"Ivan Bruel. You are strong as an Ox, so the Ox Miraculous is to be yours. And, as a counterpoint, Mylene Haprele, you are to don the Mouse Miraculous. Your chemistry, like theirs, will serve you well." Zo remained in place as he watched both Ivan and Mylene take their Miraculouses next. A nose ring was Ivan's prize, while Mylene took a circular, pendulum-pendant for her own. Just like Marc and Nathaniel, they took held their hands as they got their Miraculouses.

"Finally, Alix Kubdel. You are already in possession of a Miraculous, but its' power has laid dormant. Place it in the box so that it may regain its' power, then take it back once the process is finished." Zo pointed a finger at Alix, who flinched when the finger jabbed at her. She shook it off and walked up to Master Zo.

"But... when did I get my Miraculous?" Alix asked. "I mean, I _knew_ that I was gonna get one thanks to Future Me popping in when Ladybug had that crazy Timetagger guy way back then. Still, when did that happen?"

"The perfect disguise... Hiding in plain sight." Zo reached into Alix's pockets and took out a pocket watch, which caused her to instinctively jump back and snatch it out of his hands. "Calm yourself, young one. I've no intention of breaking it."

"You'd better not. The last time it broke, I got Akumatised." Alix groaned as she shuddered, remembering just how bad her Akumatisation was. "I'd rather **not** go back to looking like Beat from Jet Set Radio, thank you very much."

"Of course. Then, by all means, you place it in the box and awaken its' power, miss Kubdel." Zo walked backwards, giving Alix free reign to plant her watch in the box. "Plant it in the Rabbit slot. The light-blue one."

"Al...right then." Alix put her watch; the one treasured possession she had inherited from her father, into the box. As soon as she did, bright blue particles of light spawned and pulled into the watch, giving it a bright sheen of light that caused Alix to guard her eyes. Moments later, a thin beam of light blue energy collided with the middle of the watch, before all of the light faded, leaving Alix with her watch relatively unchanged. "Oookay then?" Alix picked up the watch and, as she did, another globe of light came out of it, along with another Kwami; one that resembled that of a bunny. "Whoa!" Alix stumbled back at the sight of her new Kwami companion, then felt the shock fade when she realised just who it was. "Oh, it's you! I remember you! You're Fluff, right?"

Fluff, as Alix called her, yawned. She blinked until she got a good look at Alix before her eyes shot wide open and she leapt high into the air. "A-Alix? What are you doing so young? Oh my... is it yesterday? When was this afternoon? Am I on time for being late or late for being early? I-I-I'm not ready!" Fluff began to sweat, jiggling on the spot at how sudden her awakening had been.

"I know, I know. A bit of a shock to see Mini-Me instead of Older Me, but looks like I'm getting my Miraculous now." Alix smirked, holding the watch gently in her hand. "It's good to have you at last, Fluff."

"As are we to see you again, Fluff." Zo watched the new Kwami land on Alix's shoulder. "Now, come with me. It is time to begin." Zo turned to the wall behind, jamming his cane into a hole in the ground. As it opened, the other Guardians took the empty box back and placed it out of the way, before regrouping with Zo and the now-shifting stone wall.

As all of the students gathered together and followed the Guardians through the wall, Miraculouses in hand, they already started to think about superhero life. Visions of them fighting the forces of evil, no matter what size, shape, or even what species they were, it was all a whirlwind of imagination in their minds. Even Kagami, who was usually deep-rooted in her mother's regime and strict discipline, couldn't help but see herself as a noble hero, using her Dragon Miraculous to protect people from harm, all the while grinning proudly. Those thoughts lingering in their mind, they walked through the open wall, with it closing up behind them afterwards.

* * *

Now, everyone stood in a massive hall that almost seemed like a warehouse in terms of size. Candles flickered daintily as light streaked down from the passages on the ceiling and top of the walls, giving the room its' colour as the light collided with the different carpets, paint, and stone. Zo, Chi, Harmon, Ir, and Pe stood together, all of them unrobed. Harmon had lustrous silver hair and a face that looked like he came from a Chinese high school, while Pe's black hair was so shiny in the light that she could pass as a mascot for a shampoo company.

"First, before we begin, it is time that you don your Miraculouses." Zo swept his hand out. "Put them on, and we shall begin."

Each of the children did as instructed and placed their Miraculouses on that weren't already equipped. Ivan clipped on his new nose ring, Mylene slipped the pendant around her neck, Nathaniel slid his thumb ring on, Marc placed the goat hairclips at the left and right-hand side of his hair, Rose took off her shoe and put the pearl anklet on her right ankle, Juleka put on the tiger bracelet, and Sabrina put on her dog collar. With all of their new Miraculouses armed and ready to go, seven more Kwamis spat out of them, each colour and animal-themed to the Miraculous of each student.

"O-oh? We're out of the box?" said the orange Rooster Kwami.

"Yes. And what a glorious day it is!" The Ox Kwami pushed his back out, making the noise of bones creaking. "After all that time in that Miracle Box, it feels so good to finally be out. Especially with all of you here to witness it," he had taken note of all of the other Kwamis outside.

"Now we just need Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Pollen, Wayzz, Nooroo, and Duusu, and we'll all be back together again!" The Pig Kwami threw her minuscule arms in the air.

"But until then, we've got some new masters! And, by the look of it, they're all in a group." The goat-like Kwami looked down at her new master, Marc, then to the rest of his group. "At least they won't have to fret over Miraculous secrets."

"Yeah. Now, let's get to know them." The tiger-Kwami drifted down to Juleka's side, noticing immediately that she was a girl. "Well... um, this is... actually kind of awkward. I've not had a girl master in years." He suddenly raised his arms in defence. "N-not that it's a bad thing, just... The last time I had a master was when I was 6,298 years old. And here I am now, 6,823 years old and finally out of that box for the first time in years."

"Everyone. Your Kwamis. Your new best friends in this superhero business." Zo grinned. "Fluff, the Rabbit. Barkk, the Dog. Stommp, the Ox. Mullo, the Mouse. Orikko, the Rooster. Ziggy, the Goat. Daizzi, the Pig. Roaar, the Tiger. Xuppu, the Monkey. Sass, the Snake. Kaalki, the Horse. And finally, Longg, the Dragon."

"The twelve avatars of the Chinese Zodiac. You have good taste, Master." Max complimented as he pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"They do, don't they?" Mullo giggled as she landed delicately on Mylene's hand.

"Yep! They sure do!" Barkk said, with her tail swishing back and forth. "Even though I've never, ever, ever been out of that box since I arrived in Paris, I'm glad that today's finally the day I get a new master! And by the looks of things, I've got a good one this time!" She rushed around Sabrina's head, before landing on her head. "And her hair's _so fluffy!_ If there's one thing I like in a master, it's a fluffy head of hair."

Sabrina could only blush at the compliment that Barkk had given her. Even though it was the first time that someone had ever called her hair fluffy purely by rolling in it before.

"Kwamis exist outside of the normal rules of humans. As well as the ability to slip in and out of matter, they also cannot be filmed by cameras, and are bound to the rules of secretion. Long story short, don't try and take any selfies, as you kids call them because it'll only show you and not your Kwamis." Harmon said, pointing towards them. "I know you've all got your phones on hand, by the way. It only makes sense for people of your age."

"Further. Kwamis cannot be destroyed physically. If they were to experience a situation in which that was the case, they would simply revert to spirit for a few hundred years, then come right back to life when they have regathered their strength," Pe brushed a hand through her hair. "Though... I'm not sure if you would see them again given that humans... don't normally live over the age of one-hundred, last I checked."

"Yeah. I mean, have you seen how we'd even look?" Alix snidely lifted a brow. "We'd be old. Wrinkles all over us, grey hair, longing for the good old days to come back or something like that."

"And what exactly _is_ so wrong with age?" Zo asked. "Youth is precious, but so is maturity and experience."

"If you say so." Alix, unconvinced by any of it, rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, now that you have your Kwamis, I think it's time that you learn how to change. We'll start with you, Nathaniel." Zo waddled over to Nathaniel and Orikko. "The Rooster is the Kwami of Restoration. When you have your powers, you will be able to cleanse friends around you of any bad ailments, including those cast forth by any of Hawkmoth's villains. This can't be used to expunge Akumas, though, as the Butterfly's powers safeguard the catalyst of the hero—or in his case—villain until the item is destroyed. Everything else, though? Go for it. Play doctor all you want, Nathaniel Kurtzburg."

"Just be aware that you'll have one restoration each transformation, and after it runs out, you'll be turned back to normal. So use it wisely." Chi lifted her finger.

"I understand." Nathaniel nodded obediently, then watched as Orikko flew out of his hands.

"Masters? Are you sure that we need to do this together?" Orikko chirped. "I mean, don't we have Plagg and Tikki pulling overtime with Ladybug and Cat Noir? They're already an unstoppable team as it is. I appreciate the idea, but... are you sure this is right?"

"We already explained this to the others in their letter, but these are dark times. With Akuma attacks scaling up as the game between Ladybug and Hawkmoth goes on, we need to add some more heroes to the playing field." Zo's cane tip rested on the ground perfectly flat. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are a powerful team, yes. But they are not a definitively unstoppable team. And when they fall, what will happen to the world?"

"Fair point." Orikko slunk back. "Well, I'm not one to judge masters' decisions." She turned back to Nathaniel and stared into his eyes. "I'm sure that we'll make a great team, Nathaniel. That... is your name, right? Just checking."

"Yep. Nathaniel Kurtzburg. It's nice to meet you, Orikko." He said, running one of his fingers across Orikko's pointed rooster hair.

"Now, to invoke Orikko's power, you just need to say 'Orikko, Rise and Shine'." Zo stepped backwards to give Nathaniel some room.

With a smile crossing his face, Nathaniel declared, with confidence in his voice; " **Orikko! Rise and Shine!** " He pushed his hand out, which caused Orikko to get pulled into the thumb ring. Once she was pulled inside, the ring turned bright orange, with five different sections lighting up with a slightly brighter hue of orange than the rest of the ring itself. With the Miraculous coloured, Nathaniel watched as a sweeping ray of orange light ran across his arm, which concealed it in a new sleeve, before moving to the rest of his body. By the time that his body was changed, he had taken the form of an orange, rooster-esque hero with three large red tail feathers. Sliding his hand across his face, a rounded mask appeared on Nathaniel's eyes. He pushed his hair together, causing it to form a bright red mohawk. An orange morning star, with the points looking specifically like a sunrise, landed in his hand. He swung the chain out, which caused it to expand, then snapped it back, which made it retract. Then, he stood with the weapon by his hip.

"Whoa. You. Look. Awesome, Nathaniel." Marc was able to crack his grin as he took one look at Nathaniel's new form. "Got a name for yourself?"

"Every super's gotta have a name, Nathaniel," Kim added. "It makes them feel... complete, ya know?"

"A name? Well..." Nathaniel went to his mind, quickly trying to stir up some clever rooster hero names. When nothing came to mind, all he could say was, "I'm the Cockerel. Yeah, that's right. Cockerel."

"Cockerel it is." Sabrina nodded. "Besides, it's clever. It's literal to what the creature is without fully giving it away."

"Thanks, Sabrina," remarked Nathaniel as he turned back to the masters. "So, who's next to change?"

"Since she was so supportive, I think it should be none other than young Sabrina who gets to change." Chi walked over to Sabrina and Barkk, who was still curled up in her hair. "You... are a dog lover, right, Sabrina?"

"Well, my dad has a couple of dogs back home that I've always found time for so... yeah. I've got a knack for dogs." She nodded, plucking Barkk out of her hair.

"Aww... but I wanted to feel your hair a bit more." Barkk moaned.

"I know, Barkk. And you'll have plenty of time when we get home. But for now, it's lesson time and I need to learn how to become a superhero." Sabrina tousled Barkk's fur with a single finger. "I'll even give you a treat when we get home. How does that sound?"

"Treat? I'd like that. Yeah! I would!" Barkk's happiness came back immediately at the concept of treats.

"I knew you would." Sabrina chuckled with her mouth closed. "Anyways, Master Chi. How do I turn into a superhero?"

"You are eager, aren't you?" Chi grinned seductively as she looked into Sabrina's eyes. "Just like the dog, full of haste. You were made for each other."

"In more ways than one," Ir added. "The Dog is the Miraculous of Haste. And it will allow you to move fast when you say the word 'Agility'. But first, the words needed to become a dog-themed heroine are simple. Repeat after me, young one." Ir walked over to Sabrina. "Barkk. Play Ruff."

Nodding, Sabrina parroted; " **Barkk! Play Ruff!** " which caused Barkk to get pulled into her collar, giving it the colour and magic that it was sorely lacking prior. Once it turned brown, Sabrina's body from the neck-down grew a brand new suit. With brown and white fur pattern, a messy tail with strands of unkempt hair, and a pair of floppy dog ears on her head, the last thing that she needed was a mask, which she applied with a wave of her hand. The tool that she managed to create was a large, orange ball that was lightweight, yet firm to the touch. With an orange colour and bright cream pattern running across the middle, it was all hers to wield freely. She threw it between her hands to get a feel for it, before posing with it in both of her hands, raised high to the air. "Already got a name for my hero persona too, before any of you ask. I'm Ruff!"

"Sounds cool, Sabrina." Kim came over and wrapped his arm around her furry new dog outfit. "It's not only tied into your transformation, but it's also a pun on the word 'rough' and it pays homage to dogs with the sound they make. Very snappy. Way better than mine, that's for sure. I mean, put that next to King Monkey and it's obvious who's got the better hero name."

"King Monkey?" Sabrina tilted her head. "You could've gone with Wukong, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah. But it was in the heat of the moment and if I didn't just get out there, Ladybug and Cat Noir would've been gone forever thanks to Hawkmoth." Kim, a mixture of defeated in his argument and proud of his heroism, ended the conversation by taking a step backwards.

"Well, if it was in the heat of the moment, I guess I can let you off for the uncreative name there, Kim." Sabrina turned her gaze to him and stared at him lovingly. "Besides, we're _all_ gonna be heroes, right? We shouldn't judge each other if we're all gonna be saving the world together."

"Exactly. There's no point in coming together if there's going to be problems." Juleka lifted a finger. "We need to make sure that we're all focused on the same goal and want to be willing to put aside each other's differences if we're gonna stand any chance of being heroes on Ladybug and Cat Noir's level."

"Very perceptive, Juleka Couffaine. Just like the Tiger Miraculous itself. I think it's only fair that we chose you and Roaar to be together." Chi turned to Juleka, then blushed as she looked her in the eyes. "In a platonic sense, that is. Not as a love interest." Awkwardly, she lifted and waved her hands in front of her.

"I was gonna say..." Roaar rolled his eyes. "Especially given that Kwamis and humans aren't allowed to wed. It'd just be plain weird to see human-Kwami kids, wouldn't it?"

"Tell me about it," Juleka smirked. "So, what are my magic words?"

"All you need to do to become a tiger hero is to say, 'Roaar, The Hunt's On'," Roaar said, lightly swaying his Kwami arms. "And remember. That's Roaar with two 'A's. Not two 'Rs. So many people get that confused..."

"I won't." Juleka nodded and gave a confident smile. " **Roaar! The Hunt's On!** " She called, punching her fist forward, which pulled Roaar into the tiger-claw bracelet around her arm. As soon as he entered the trinket, magenta light screamed out of the Miraculous, before it wrapped around Juleka's arm, then the rest of her body. Once it faded, she was wearing a magenta outfit with black stripes and a long, curled tail. She brushed the pink parts of her hair, which caused them to become spiky, before using that very same hand to swipe across her face, giving her the mask that concealed her identity. Her tool was a pair of elongated claws with a handle underneath the back. They slipped on like a pair of gloves for her, with mechanisms locking themselves around her wrists so that she didn't drop them. She took a couple of swings of her new claws before hunching over, leaning forward, and slicing an 'X' pattern in the air for her pose.

"Okay. Now **that** is awesome, Juleka." Ivan was the first to break the silence as he took one look at her new form. "I would not wanna mess with you right about now, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Ivan. But I'm not Juleka anymore. Thanks to the Tiger Miraculous, I'm now Tigara. Master huntress." She smirked, with claws held high. "Any of Hawkmoth's baddies wanna come and get a piece of me? They'll be in for a rather... _pointy_ surprise." The ends of her claws shimmered in the light of the room as she said that.

"As well as a surprise." Zo said, lifting his finger. "The Tiger Miraculous allows you to not only see your prey through things and track items and people with ease but by saying the word "Hunter's Eye", you can see attacks before they even land, giving you ample time to get out of the way of a hairy situation."

"Interesting. Sounds like it'd be useful," she said, looking down at her claws.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I go next?" Rose squeaked, eagerly lifting her hand into the air. "I wanna be next!"

"I don't see why not, Rose." Ir looked down upon her and Daizzi.

"Trust me, Rose, you are gonna LOVE being a superhero! The rush of adrenaline when you're chasing someone or running away from a bad situation, the satisfaction of pummelling Hawkmoth's goons into the dirt with your new tool, the cute little piggy outfit you're gonna be wearing, oh, I wish I could see it all!" Daizzi, despite being a hovering pixie-creature with no sense of gravity, ran on the spot with anticipation.

"Of course you will, Daizzi. You'll be seeing it all from within the comfort of my Miraculous." Rose tenderly patted her Kwami, then turned her gaze to the masters. "So, what does the Pig do?"

"The Pig Miraculous is one that provides abundance and wealth. With it, you'll be able to create a seemingly infinite amount of one item so long as you're transformed. But when time runs out, they'll all vanish, leaving only the original copy left." Ir pushed his hands together. "When you grow up, you need not worry about being short on anything ever again."

"And all you need to do it is to say 'Daizzi, Hog Wild'," Daizzi finished for Ir.

" **Daizzi! Hog Wild!** " Sparing absolutely no time, Rose made her announcement, which pulled Daizzi into her shoe, and the pearl anklet within. As the light burst out of Rose's shoe, it quickly transformed into one akin to that of a pig's hoof, with the rest of her body donning a full-pink pig-like suit with a curled tail lightly sticking out of her lower back. Rose brushed her hair back, which gave her the pig's ears, then booped herself on the nose with a chuckle to give herself the mask, which had its' own little snout. After she was finished with the suit, Rose reached up and watched as a pair of boxing gloves, shaped like a couple more pig's trotters landed in her hands. They cupped her hands cosily and had no drag whatsoever. She could feel with each punch that she made, before standing with her right hand by her hip and her right leg raised as her pose. "Oh. My. Goodness! I'm cute!" Rose looked at her new self. "Does somebody have a mirror? I wanna see if I've got a little piggy tail as well to cap it all off!"

"Well, you've got a tail alright." Luka folded his arms. "But still, it's not the most _interesting_ design. But, then again, pigs will be pigs."

"Just don't go obsessing over them, Rose." Alix playfully nudged Rose's arms. "You've already got your unicorns back home, right?"

"Mmhmm." Rose nodded. "But it's not just unicorns that can be cute and loveable. Now. Names... names... What could my name be?" She started tapping her feet as her mind scoured itself for something creative. "Sow-Kapow? No, no, that won't work. Sweet Swine? Nah, it doesn't roll off of the tongue... Oh! I know! Pygmy! Because I'm small, I'm a pig, and I pack quite a punch!"

"Suits you very well, Rose." Mylene nodded. "And speaking of small things, what do I need to do to transform, Mullo?"

"Well, it's not been too long since I was in use, so this one's pretty easy. No need for the masters to teach you the ropes here." Mullo waved at them. "Ladybug had to use me when her Kwami was snatched away by one of Hawkmoth's latest villains, so I'm the most recent new Kwami that's entered the game. All you need to do is to say 'Mullo, Get Squeaky' to change into your new hero form, Mylene."

" **Mullo! Get Squeaky!** " Mylene cried out, again, not spending any time waiting as Mullo was pulled into the pendant, giving it the colour and five marks that would signify her time limit. And just like that, Mylene donned a cream-pink outfit with a long strip of fabric that resembled a mouse's tail. Her clothes seemed like a thing of the past as they were enveloped by the light coming out of her Miraculous. Once the mask came on and she spawned in a pair of large mouse ears on her head, Mylene grabbed a tumbling jump rope from the sky, before using it as a whip instead. Like a hero, she swung dramatically with her new tool before standing like how you would expect someone on a war recruitment poster to stand. Tall, proud, and ready to fight for her world. "Madam Mouse in the house! Ready to fight danger wherever it hides, no matter the size!"

"Sick beats, Mylene. You would make a rather excellent rapper." Kagami said, which simply caused everyone to stare at her? "What? Isn't positive reinforcement something that friends do?" She asked, clearly the odd one out in the situation.

"Nothing's wrong with it, Kagami. It's just that... out of everyone, we didn't expect _you_ to say 'sick beats'," Nathaniel was the one to break the silence and stares. "Ya know, given your no-nonsense nature."

"All that's out the window when I'm not under my mother's thumb, Nathaniel." Kagami turned to him and grinned. "As far as she knows, I'm still back in Paris doing Kung Fu training." She chuckled mischievously with a closed mouth.

"Ah. Rebellious under your mom's nose, eh? Nice." Juleka gave a grin to Kagami. "When you have time in your schedules, we should hang out some more."

"I'll make a note of it, Juleka," Kagami remarked.

"Now, the Mouse Miraculous is a unique one at that, Mylene. Your power, when you say the word 'Multitude', will allow you to create hundreds and hundreds of clones of yourself by shrinking yourself down to a minuscule size." Pe wandered up to her and tapped on her Miraculous. "It's like that expression you kids have back home; the best things come in small packages. Or... was it strength in numbers? Well, either way, both apply here and I think that, when they are used hand in hand, can be powerful in turning the tide against Hawkmoth and his Akumatised villains."

"But it's not just being seen that can be a viable asset. Sometimes, the best things come from being not seen, as you'll soon find out, Marc Anciel." Chi pointed towards him and Ziggy. "The Goat Miraculous offers the powers of Stealth. And, when you utter the word 'Scapegoat', you will vanish from sight until the time limit expires. Handy for making your escape from a dangerous situation."

"It's kinda like when I first got Akumatised, but... for the greater good rather than bowing down before Hawkmoth and his evil powers." Sabrina lifted a finger, before remembering just what harm she had done as Vanisher, on Hawkmoth's payroll. "I'm sure that you'll be able to do great with it, Marc."

"Well first, we need to see what you look like, right? No need trying to learn your powers when you aren't even dressed for the occasion." Ziggy stretched her arms out towards Marc's clothes. "But that's fine. That's why I'm here. All you need to say is 'Ziggy, Charge."

"Alright then. **Ziggy! Charge!** " Marc called out, as the hairclips on his head started to pull Ziggy into them. She flew into one, which sparked a beam of light to the other, giving both of them the white colour that they needed. With his horn-shaped hairclips glowing, Marc grew a pair of curled goat's horns out of the top of his head as his body became coated in a fluffy goat outfit, complete with a squared bell hanging from his neck. With the fluffy goat fur on his body, Marc slid both of his hands onto his eyes and wiped outwards, creating the mask that hid his identity. Now that his outfit was complete, he reached out and grabbed a giant pair of white shears that took both hands to wield. Marc snipped at the air with his shears before he stood as he would if he were a character on a TV show posing dramatically when they would transform. "Now, name wise, I'm Gruff. But trust me, that's name only." He smirked.

"Only two more heroes are left to don their Miraculouses for the first time." Zo turned his gaze towards Ivan. "Only the power of the Ox and the Rabbit are left to be adorned."

"From the way you're looking at me, I guess I'm next, huh?" Ivan looked back into Zo's eyes.

"Yes. From your body proportions and muscle strength, the Oxen is the perfect fit for a character such as yourself, Ivan Bruel." Zo chuckled. "It's a bit stereotypical, I know, but life has funny ways of deciding fate, doesn't it?"

"You can say that again." Ivan just rolled his eyes. Sure, he was a big brute of a boy when it came to physical stature, but he wasn't entirely brainless. He did have feelings other than just being the tough guy of the pack. "Still, I'm not one to complain. As long as I've got this Miraculous, I'll live with that."

"Same here. And besides. Why would you complain when you have the strongest Kwami in the zodiac?" Stommp boasted, before getting some fiery glares from the other heroes in the room. "Alright, alright. I meant strongest in muscle. Heh. Humblebrag. But anyway, Ivan. You're going to be a really powerful Oxen hero. All you need to do is say 'Stommp, Headstrong', and the rest is self-explanatory."

" **Stommp! Headstrong!** " Ivan called out, as he inhaled through his nose to pull Stommp into the nose ring. As it gained the dark indigo colouring, Ivan's body was also enraptured in light As it cascaded and terraformed his body, he was quickly dressed in an ox-like hero outfit that was coated in plates that, from simply looking at them, anyone could tell they would be able to take a pounding. He stomped with each of his feet as the light reached them. Once his suit was finished, a large pair of ox horns sprouted out of his head, as he wiped on the mask that shrouded himself in his new vigilante insignia. Once the mask was on, a massive, squared sledgehammer dropped from the sky, which he was able to grab. The design was rocky, and there was a spike coming out of the bottom of the other end of the rod. With a few swings, Ivan was able to test the weight of his tool. It had a powerful impact as every strike on the ground left a crater, but it was light as a feather in his hands. "I. Am. Rampage! Powerful as a freight train and stronger than the toughest of bodybuilders!" He declared as he stood with his chest puffed out and the hammer draped over his shoulder.

"All these new heroes, I can't tell which one's the best..." Alix took a look at each of her classmates from College Francois Dupont. Comparing them to these new heroes made them seem leagues apart. It might have been in design and looks only, but they were already a far cry from the ordinary citizens that they once were. And now, she was about to don her Miraculous hero form, just as Future Her had foretold. And shown, to a degree.

"Now, would the heroes who have already changed do so now?" Zo asked the others. "Surely, you remember the magic words and your hero names by now, as Ladybug had no doubt taught and shown you?"

" **Xuppu! It's Showtime!** " Kim called, which pulled Xuppu into his circlet.

" **Sass! Scale Slither!** " Luka cried, absorbing Sass into his bracelet, turning it a bright shade of aqua.

" **Kaalki! Full Gallop!** " Max shouted out next, which pulled Kaalki into his glasses, giving them their black tint with the five LED lights.

" **Longg! Bring the Storm!** " Kagami declared, which had Longg shoot into her Choker, which gave it the bright red shade of colour that it was missing.

After all of the former heroes had called out their Kwamis and transformative words, they each underwent their transformations. Kim with his monkey outfit and the cudgel back in his hand had once more undertaken the form of King Monkey. Luka, with his scaly snake outfit and the lyre reformed in his hands, was now Viperion again. Max, with the black-tinted glasses, braided ponytail hairstyle, and a horseshoe in his grip, was now Pegasus once more. And lastly, Kagami, with her vibrant red dragon form and the sword that came with it was now Ryuko. Four heroes chosen by Ladybug; deemed worthy of bearing a Miraculous under her guidance, were now back in the fold once more, no longer held down by the restrictions she had set upon them for once the fight was over.

"Ah. I thought I'd never get to see this form again." Kagami smiled warmly as she examined her Ryuko outfit. "Especially after what happened with my mother and Hawkmoth."

"I'm just glad I get my powers back as well. That, and this **sweet** stick!" Kim acrobatically twirled the weapon around as if it were a sign for a restaurant chain.

"Technically, it's called a cudgel, Kim. The tool of the favoured Chinese god of legend, Sun Wukong. Otherwise known as the Monkey King," Max corrected as he watched Kim enjoying himself with his weapon once again.

"Alix. You're the only one who hasn't changed yet." Luka looked back at Alix, with the watch in her hands. "You ready for this?"

"Well... I'm..." Alix couldn't think of the words for it. Future her looked so confident in the past, but that was because she was all grown up; more experienced with her powers and the rules of the Miraculouses. And now, here she was. Present Day Alix Kubdel, about to become a Miraculous hero. And with everyone else already looking powerful and as ready for it, unaware of the risks that came with being a hero, she couldn't help but feel defensive. "Geez... Why am I getting shy like this? I should be happy. I mean, I'm getting a Miraculous, but—"

"It's perfectly fine to feel nervous, young one. The Rabbit Miraculous is a rather dangerous one if not handled correctly." Zo and the other masters all converged on Alix. "The Miraculous of Chronology. Whosoever holds it may walk through time. Naturally, the rules are a lot more strict than most Miraculouses, as you not only have to adhere to the ones set down by a Miraculous itself but also that of the rules of time travel."

"One wrong step. One fatal error and everything could unravel before your eyes." Master Ir looked sharply at Fluff and the pocket watch.

"It's alright to feel nervous, though, as that is why we are here to train you." Chi, with a motherly smile, reached out for Alix and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. With proper guidance, you will be able to walk through time with ease just like your future self, and serve as one of Ladybug's greatest warriors," Harmon was the next to praise and motivate Alix. "Trust me, it takes the longest of time and the highest amount of guts to become the Rabbit Miraculous's champion. Hence why you are the bravest child of the lot to use this one.

"But fear is only magnified if you let it. The same fear that wracked you and the others whenever this Hawkmoth character reared his ugly head. Be brave. Hold steady. And if you feel that you are not able to handle the power, then we will be there to aid you. This is your training, after all, Alix Kubdel." Pe also laid her hand on Alix's other shoulder. "And we are honoured to have you as one of our own; a Miraculous bearer with power beyond compare."

Alix took a deep breath. Her eyes went from the masters to the heroes around her. All of them willing to put their lives on the line to safeguard their world; fully aware of the risks they would have to take, the punishing secrets that they would have to keep, the fact that all eyes were on them at all times and they now needed to abide by the same time limits as Ladybug did when saving lives and stopping bad guys. She was still wracked with uncertainty but seeing everyone else willing to shoulder all of the burdens of it made her regain her composure.

"Alright. But I'm still totally not convinced that this is gonna end well if I make mistakes." Alix clutched the watch tighter, thinking about how this all started. How she had been dragged into this battle. It seemed like only yesterday she was duelling Kim in that race when her watch shattered. The memories of the pieces strewn about, followed by the Akuma that came fluttering down after that. All of it was a painful reminder of how much this watch meant to her, and yet another reason why she couldn't, out of every Miraculous ever made, let this one fall into the hands of the enemy. "But, hey? Who am I? Just a tomboy who enjoys skating and graffiti. We all make mistakes." One last breath spent, she turned her gaze to the Kwami. "You ready, Fluff?"

"Ready? But what time is ready? Was it supposed to be tomorrow? A few seconds ahead of last hour? Or was it a minute after last week?" Fluff, still muddling up her own time shot her eyes between her two hands. "In the past twenty-five hundred hours, twenty-eight minutes and forty-nine seconds, I've never been this much of a mess in my life! Kwamis are supposed to be keepers of order and I can't decide whether today's meant to be last year or whether the year after this is meant to be next month! Gah! I'm such a wreck!" She hung her head.

"Well, I'm here for ya now, Fluff. We'll get through this together." Alix grabbed Fluff and pulled her in close, letting the Kwami hug her cheek with her eyes closed. The warm embrace between human and Kwami was enough to soothe Fluff to the point where she cracked a small smile. "And now, I think you know what I'm about to say." Holding the watch out proudly, Alix called out her words. " **Fluff! Clockwise!** " And as she proclaimed it, Fluff was dragged into the watch, turning it bright blue. Her suit was very akin to that of her older self's suit, with blue with a white outline across it. The cottontail poked out of her back and she grew a pair of bunny ears on her head as a parasol landed in her hands. She swiped her mask on and stood proudly as Bunnyx, a name that she chose herself. Give or take a couple of decades later.

"And there you all are. The twelve heroes chosen to safeguard the world from threats." Zo, in all of his years, had never seen such a wonderful sight until now. "Cockerel. Gruff. Ruff. Rampage. Madam Mouse. Tigara. Pygmy. King Monkey. Pegasus. Viperion. Ryuko. And finally, Bunnyx. Now, the gears of destiny begin to turn. And we can begin your training at long last." He grinned.

Master Zo banged his stick down on the ground, which caused vibrations to run throughout. With all of the rumbling, the heroes all watched as the walls in the room expanded, making it seem much larger than it had any right to be. Coupled with that, he and the other masters leapt onto parts of the room as they started to rise from the ground, with the other heroes leaping onto similar rising columns themselves. Once they had stopped lifting, they saw that the unraised and unchanged parts of the ground now made a large grid-like structure, with plenty of corridors and dead ends. It looked like a stony, smaller-scale reconstruction of Paris's streets and rooftops. "Now then. Let us see what today's new champions of the Zodiac Miraculouses are _capable of..._ "


	4. "Special" Training

"Here, in this massive arena, you have free reign over your powers and your abilities. You can test your new speed, strength, and powers however much you wish here." Zo pointed out as he threw his hand out towards the sunken paths below him and the other guardians. "And, knowing that someday, you will have to fight, then we offer combat training as well. These machinations that we create will not take your Miraculouses or beat you to a critical condition. They are simply there to test your new powers; to ease you into the role of being a Miraculous-bound superhero."

"Further, your identities are completely concealed here, but we cannot say the same when you're out there in Paris, serving your roles as the heroes we'll sculpt you into. So while it is fine to de-morph during combat, be advised that you will not have that luxury back home." Master Chi lifted her finger. "Your Kwamis will also need rest every single time you do exceed the time limit as well, so keep that in mind."

"Since this is your first lesson, we offer you free reign of the arena. Do with it as you wish. For power is only as well-controlled through training as it is exerted with freedom from the regime." Master Ir folded his hands and smirked out towards the Miraculous-clad heroes. "Whatever you can do with your new forms, do it. We will not stop you here."

"We will, however, remind you of the new powers that are tied to your Miraculouses, as well as the words needed to invoke them. Only after you instigate them will your time limit to transforming back start. Remember: Five minutes and you **WILL** lose your power, and be revealed if you are not already out of sight." Zo looked out to the heroes, watching as they held their weapons in preparation. All that was left was the signal. " **Begin!** " He swung his arm down like a knife chopping through the air, which caused all of the heroes to jump together from the platform down onto the streets of the arena.

Once all of the students made it to the middle of the room, they all watched as a bunch of cubes materialised in and collided together, to form creatures that looked like the upper half of a human but missing the area below their torsos. As the blocks linked up, the patterns on them began to fill up with ethereal cyan energy, before locking into place with a cosmic glow of the same colour. Many more of them showed up before the entire streets around them were filled with the creatures.

Sabrina was the first one to take charge. Ball grasped tight in her hand, she lobbed it towards the nearest training dummy that she could find out of the many around her. Even though she threw it as hard as her strength would let her, the ball shot forward with a velocity that she would never have been able to muster even if she wanted to. It careened through the air and decimated the statue-esque machine in a single stroke, before shooting back to Sabrina's hands. She was lucky enough to catch it, let alone get knocked back by the sheer force of the return impact.

"A Miraculous, while also disguising yourself, increases your strength, pain thresholds, agility, and various other aspects in many ways," Pe spoke as she watched Ivan charge with the hammer and strike another one of the cube-creations, smashing it into dust. "Especially in the case of the Oxen. That hammer of yours would be impossible to lift without the proper Miraculous. But to you, Ivan Bruel, it is as light as a feather."

"But still strong enough to punch holes in Hawkmoth's army," Ivan smirked and struck another one down.

Marc and Juleka were the next to make their moves. With Juleka's claws and Marc's shears, they sliced through another set of training dummies; the block pieces collapsing before their feet. Feeling satisfied with their work, the two of them cracked a smile as they eyed up their next prey, then moved in. Not long after, Rose, Nathaniel, and Kim went together. Rose's punches, Nathaniel's morning star, and the cudgel in Kim's hands made short work of the machines they chose to target.

"Hey. Save some of 'em for us, why don't ya?" Luka replied, before some more creatures just like the ones before came into the field. He moved in with Mylene and Max on the next wave, with lyre, jump rope, and horseshoe meeting their mark in succession.

Alix and Kagami nodded to each other before they went in on the remaining targets. With Alix's parasol acting like a sword, and Kagami's actual sword, the two of them hit the dummies they chose with a barrage of strikes, before leaping backwards and landing with their backs to each other; mere inches apart.

"Good. Now, let's see how you fare in... some other situations." Master Zo chuckled and twisted his wrist, which caused the remaining dummies and all remaining ones that spawned in after that to glow red instead of cyan. Moving on their own accord, they started to swing and lunge back at the students; attacking them in retaliation. "For out in the field, the villains you fight will not just stand there and take it. They will try and dodge you, as well as fight back. This Hawkmoth as you call him will no doubt have stronger foes than this, but as long as you know the basics, the rest is self-explanatory.

The students were all split up from each other and moved into other parts of the room by the attacking dummies. After which, the other masters ran from platform to platform, staring down at their new students of the Miraculouses. Ir looked down on Rose, Kagami, and Mylene. Pe was watching Juleka, Luka, and Max. Harmon's eyes were on Alix, Ivan, and Kim. And Chi's gaze was locked on Nathaniel, Marc, and Sabrina. Meanwhile, Master Zo, not condemned to one of them oversaw the entire training room, his masters and students alike.

"You guys are fast. But I'm faster!" Kim said as he used his acrobatics to vault off of the walls and launch himself into one of the red-tinted creations, bombarding it with his cudgel. He was about to be hit by the one behind him when Alix dashed in with her umbrella and jabbed it so hard that she managed to impale the stone.

"Watch your back, 'King Monkey'." Alix semi-teased as she rushed over to another creation and slid under its' arm, before flipping over its' back and swinging its' head off with her umbrella. She looked back and saw another one moving in to strike. She twisted her stance, ready to fight it when down came Ivan's hammer, which crushed the block-monster to dust. "Man, he was mine."

"Hey, you'll get the next one." Ivan patted Alix on the back as they watched more creatures arrive around them. "There's no end to 'em, right? We can just smash away until the cows come home?"

"That's the idea." Kim twisted his arm, creaking the bones in it as he readied his cudgel for more. "Bring it on!"

Meanwhile, Juleka and Luka were back to back, using their Miraculous tools to handle a bunch of creatures that had surrounded them in a tight ring-formation. With her claws and his lyre, Juleka and Luka Couffaine struck down the training dummies one by one. Some tried to hit them before they could make their moves, but their cube arms couldn't land in time. As soon as one ring of creations fell, another one formed, but just as quickly, they all lost their heads as Max's horseshoe boomerang accurately struck them all on the head-cubes, which caused them all to fall apart once the heads had fallen.

" _Simple_ geometry." Max pushed his glasses closer to his face as he grabbed the boomerang. "You're pretty good as a team, Tigara and Viperion."

"Max, we're still just Juleka and Luka. You know that, right?" She just grinned playfully. "No need for secret names here, right?"

"True, but he does have a point, sis. Out there in Paris, nobody can know who we are," Luka spoke up. "So he's just practising for when we have to use our hero names. Isn't that right, Pegasus?"

"Of course." Pegasus clasped his hands together as another wave of Zo's cube dummies showed up. "Now, let's get back to business."

"Right." Both Tigara and Viperion nodded as they readied up for another wave of fighting.

"Take this!" Rose punched straight through a dummy. "And that!" Another one fell before her pig-trotter gloves. "And how's about a two-for-one deal?" She jumped in between two more and punched both her arms out at the same time, taking out two more dummies. "Oh my goodness, this **is** fun! Ladybug and Cat Noir must have the time of their lives doing this to Hawkmoth's bad guys!"

"I'll say!" Mylene used her jump rope-whip to snare one dummy, before hurling it into another. Her tool free of the object, she used it to accurately strike both arms off of another dummy, which caused them to fall off. A kick to the rest of it was enough to destroy it. "And it's a great stress reliever too!"

"I'm glad that you two are having fun," Kagami said as she used her sword, accurately and efficiently cleaving through squads of living training dummies. After the latest one fell to her feet, she twirled the blade and held it to her side, as another one came in from behind her. Mere seconds before it could touch her, she turned as fast as she could and sliced it in half. "Graceful. Just like the samurai of old... It feels **SO GOOD** to be Ryuko again!"

Another horde came in and Ir smiled at their happiness. It had been ages since he had seen children using the Miraculouses of the Chinese Zodiac. With optimism like that, he could tell that they would be a great team.

Nathaniel flayed his Morningstar close by him. With short, snappy jerks, he was able to bluntly strike a couple of statue-esque dummies. He saw an idle one beyond them and swung his chain out, extending it. But before it could hit, the ball that Sabrina had been using made the hit instead, before it bounded into another statue and she leapt up to grab it once again.

"Gotta move faster, Nathaniel." Sabrina snarkily replied as she lobbed her ball at another golem, grinning as she watched it tumble to the ground. "Oh, sorry. Cockerel. We're not our kid names anymore, right?"

"Yeah." Cockerel snapped his Morningstar back and turned his attention towards another golem by Sabrina's landing spot. He struck it as soon as her feet touched the ground. "How's that for faster?"

Before either of them could say anything, Marc darted towards them and drove his shears through another golem and opened the blades up, slicing it across its' chest. "You're cut, my friend," he joked, before using the same scissors to snip another set of golems. "Geez, these budget cuts are so bad, aren't they? We're letting all of you go!" Once he had finished up the last one in the group he twirled the shears and drove the tips into the ground. "Oh my god, I've become the new Cat Noir haven't I? All those puns..."

Sabrina and Nathaniel just giggled and gave him a couple of nods.

"Hey. It could be worse, Marc. You could keep on getting rejected by Ladybug when it comes to love." Nathaniel folded his arms.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Marc. "Oh well, more puns for everyone, I suppose."

"You have good form, everyone. But now, it's time to test out your special powers." Master Zo announced as he clicked his fingers. Instead of small golems, the team were now met with larger, more advanced cube-creatures with a combination of colours glowing from the runes on each side. A pair of jagged lightning-wings sprouted out of its back as the new beast stared down at the children with its' colossal eyes. "Every Miraculous has a verbal trigger which activates its' inner power. Once invoked, the power can be used when you so wish. However, since you are underage users, the Miraculouses also impose their five-minute time limit the second you activate them."

"First, Ivan. You are the Ox, so you are going to exert your true strength right now." Chi clicked her fingers, which caused the massive monster to thrust its' arm at Ivan, who caught it and struggled to push it back. "Shout the word 'Deadlift' and you will be able to push this hand back, as well as lift the heaviest of buildings and vehicles."

Ivan gave a nod to the master, before saying "Deadlift!" His hands crackled with dark indigo energy, which caused his arms to bulk up as they too were drenched in the energy. His new strength overwhelming, Ivan was able to stride forward and push back the hand, causing the giant to topple over and land on its' back with an impact strong enough to shake the room. After which, he ran over to the felled sentinel and picked it up from its' hip, before throwing it over his body down another one of the streets, where it dropped to pieces. "Ha! Take that, ya dumb brute!"

"Very good, Ivan. But now, you have imposed the time limit. Take a look at your Miraculous." Ir pointed at Ivan's nose ring, which lost its' colour in one of the five sections with a beeping audio cue. "Each section counts as a minute. When they all fade, your Kwami is ejected and you return to being an ordinary citizen."

"But I still get my powers until that happens?" Ivan asked.

"Yes. You do still keep being Rampage until the time expires, with all the strength that comes with it." Pe nodded. And as she did, the golem reformed and turned its' gaze towards Juleka.

"Next, Juleka Couffaine. Tigara. This next machination has been modified to be exceptionally fast and unpredictable in its' strikes." As Harmon said it, the golem was already making its' move, striking the ground and swinging at Juleka as she jumped, knocking her against the walls. "Brutal, isn't it? To keep up with this creature, you need to say 'Hunter's Eye'."

"Nngh…" Juleka groaned as she shrugged off the attack. It would have killed her under normal circumstances, but she was a Miraculous hero now. There was no time for her to feel pain. Walking it off, she threw her claws out and said "Hunter's Eye!" as loud as she could, which caused both of her eyes to glow with a bright magenta aura.

From her field of view, Juleka could see the golem approaching her, as well as a magenta projection of where it was going to go. She watched the projection make the strikes, with the real-life copy mirroring those same moves moments later. With her dodging route planned, Juleka ducked, bobbed, and weaved through each of the titanic granite dummy's attacks with lots of room to spare. This went on for a while until, at long last, she foresaw a route straight to his face. As soon as she saw the attacks coming, she slipped through and drove her claws through the golem's head, slicing out to break the stone into chunks, which caused the whole creation to lose consciousness and shatter.

She leapt off and landed gracefully on the platform by Zo, hearing the audio cue as she looked down at the bracelet concealed underneath her claws. One section had already gone with the other four still filled with colour. "Four minutes left..." She said.

"Yes. So _enjoy_ them, Juleka." Zo patted her on the back, prompting her to leap off and see how much agility training she could get in before time ran out. "In the meantime, Nathaniel is next."

The golem reformed and this time, it fired a beam of energy down at Nathaniel, knocking him onto his side. He tried to get up, but ethereal electricity enveloping his body prevented that.

"In times of crisis, you or one of your allies will be transformed, crippled, or even weakened," Zo went on as he looked down at Nathaniel. "To heal these ailments, you need to say 'Refresh' and place your hands on the target you want to heal. Yourself or a friend. You only get one charge of it, since you are young, so heal wisely."

"Refresh!" Nathaniel called out, which caused his hands to fill with bright orange energy. Thrusting his hands onto his chest, a thick pulse of orange energy washed over him, which caused the lightning to disappear and his strength to return. With his body back in proper working order, he went for the golem and swung the Morningstar out at its' face. An accurate hit and the head was knocked clean off. Once he snapped the chain back and looked down at the thumb ring, one of the sections lost its' colour.

"And here it comes again..." Sabrina watched the Golem come back up, and move towards her. The contrail it left in its' wake indicated that it was moving faster than average. It picked her up and tossed her away, before darting over to her when she landed on the other side of the room.

"Dogs are naturally fast creatures. So, it's no surprise that you, Sabrina, have been gifted with speed." Ir leapt from platform to platform over to her. "Call out the word 'Agility' and you will be able to match this dummy's speed."

Fist-pumping, Sabrina cried "Agility!" which caused her entire body to glisten with golden brown light. She ran towards the dummy, but she ran so fast that it left a contrail in her wake. Jumps and moves done with her ball had the same effect, and it almost looked like she was nothing more than a glowing globe of light, but there was some semblance of Sabrina inside that light as she and her ball struck the golem over and over again, leaving massive circle-holes where the ball struck it. As she finally landed before the others with a grin, the titan accepted defeat and fell to its' knees once again. "Try to keep up with **that** , Chloe!" Sabrina finally looked back at her handiwork, then noticed the collar around her neck losing colours.

 _If only she knew..._ Alix thought to herself as Sabrina hurried off to test out her speed.

"Now, next up, we have Marc. With the Goat's power." Zo clapped his hands and the golem reformed once more. "Call out the word 'Scapegoat' and you will turn invisible."

"Right." Marc eyed up the golem, which stared back at him. It was about to make another strike, but he called "Scapegoat!" and vanished in a sweeping ray of light. After he had blended into the background, he sidestepped out of the way of the golem, then ran over to its' feet as it tried to find him. Then, with a couple of cuts from his scissors, the legs of the golem came off. Marc climbed up the body of the legless construct and drove his shears down it as if he were performing an action-movie kill which involved slicing a monster in half. When he landed and broke the stealth, the dummy was a wreck. "Seems handy. But... how'd I get visible again?"

"Invisibility, while viable for a stealth user, can still be broken through auditory and sensory means. Sight, smell, taste, touch, and sound can all be used to locate you, so it's good to mask your senses as well, Marc Anciel." Pe jumped down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And that's not the only stealth you have to worry about." She tapped his Miraculous, as a segment of both horns lost its' colour. "There's also the matter of your secret identity."

"Don't worry. I don't stick out much. I'll be sure to slip somewhere secret when time's running out." Marc gave her a nod as he returned to the others.

"Excellent." Pe nodded and returned to the upper level of the arena.

"Now we come to you, Rose Lavilant. Pygmy, as you call yourself." Ir thrust his finger towards her. "The Pig is a symbol of wealth and abundance. Watch now as a single spike rises from the ground." He raised his arm and watched one burst out from the ground and strike the ceiling violently before retracting to the ground. "When I send the next golem, you must say 'Abundance' and lay your hand on the spike. It will turn the one spike into many and impale the target."

"Alright then. Just set up the target." Rose punched both of her gloves together and watched the golem rise. She rushed towards the spike and saw it launch once more. When it hit the top, she called out "Abundance!" and glistened with pink energy. Her hands laid on the spike, causing ripples of pink light to run up it. As it went under the ground, the ripples spread out to form a cube-grid around it. Rose got out of the way and watched the new titan run into the square. Then, the product of her work came to light, as a barrage of spikes came up out of the ground and decimated the golem.

"Abundance can be used on many things to duplicate itself. But the copies will all vanish once you return to normal. You'll only be able to keep what you copy when you're a full grown-up, Rose." Zo watched the spikes all vanish back into the ground. "And, like with most of the other Miraculouses, you get to use it once. After which, you will have to follow the time limit as the others do so.

"I understand, master." Rose nodded. _Just think about how great it's going to be when Mr Twinklemane gets to meet his twin brother, and then all of their other identical relatives!_

"And now we come to you, Mylene Haprele. With the Mouse Miraculous." Zo formed the golem once more, and this time, it broke off into multiple different pieces that danced around the room, erratically flailing around in an unfocused manner. "When you call out Multitude, you will shrink down and form clones of yourself. Use all of them to rodeo the parts of the golem and put it back together. Then, when they're all back in place, reform as one and deal the finishing blow."

"I'll try, but how do these clones even work?" She asked as the golem swung over her head.

"The clones are copies of you and will think and behave in the way that you do. You do not need to control them, as they will do all of the work for you. Think of it as... well, as an Autopilot mode." Zo furled his beard. "That is a term, right? Autopilot? You'll have to excuse me. I'm still shaken up by this new age."

"It is a term, master. And I think I've got it now." Mylene nodded and said her word. "Multitude!" As she let the light envelop her, she shrunk down to the point where she was no bigger than the feet of her peers. Accompanying her were a group of no less than twenty clones, who all gave their little nods and split off to wrangle the loose golem pieces.

Four Madam Mouse clones leapt up and clutched onto the left arm of the beast, with another four attaching themselves to the right leg. Four more apiece took the right arm and right leg, with another four grabbing ahold of the head of the beast. Only one Madam Mouse was left, the real one, and as it ran through the now oversized city-replica, she took notice of her clones all wrestling with the pieces of the golem. Each of them had problems and were nearly thrown off, but they were caught by the others, who managed to regain control of the situation. At long last, the Madam Mouse clones came together and put the dummy back together, and just as the real Mylene was running up it. The beast reformed, all of the clones bumped into each other and fused into the one, which caused Mylene to regain her normal size and dive her heel through the headpiece of the machination, which finished it off for the umpteenth time.

"Excellent. You have good control of your powers, Mylene." Pe clasped her hands together. "In time, we will teach you and your clones to work together even more efficiently, and cause utter chaos for this Hawkmoth fellow we've been hearing about."

"In the meantime. Pegasus, Viperion, Ryuko, and King Monkey. You've all used your powers before with Ladybug and Cat Noir by your side. So please, demonstrate them for the rest of the class." The one golem came back, with three more copies by its' side.

"First, there's mine. Vortex!" Pegasus called out, before creating a hole in the fabric of reality that showed a bird's eye view of the area. "Just like how Master Chi does it, I can create portals for me and other items and people. I just go in the input portal like this—" He leapt through it, which caused him to descend from the roof above one of the golems "—And the output portal is where I come out of." He drove himself into the head and came out of where its' butt would have been if it had one.

"Next, this one's a rather feisty little one. It's using all of its' powers to cause a mess." King Monkey watched as his golem fired out beams of energy that tore the place asunder, as well as nearly missing him. "So, I just say Uproar, and I get a banana. And no, I don't eat it, for the record. I throw it at the target like this!" He lobbed it at the golem, causing the beams of light to stop firing. Confused, the beast tried to use its' powers again, but to no avail. "Uproar completely disrupts a target's powers for a little while. All the time you need to lay the finishing blow to whatever's keeping it together." King Monkey slammed his cudgel against the side of the beast, which launched it into the wall and broke it down.

"Next, there's my power. Second Chance!" Luka called it and pulled back the head on his bracelet. "Let's say that the worst comes to the worst and Hawkmoth's latest villain manages to get both Ladybug and Cat Noir together. They're totally powerless and about to or have already lost their Miraculouses to his villain." As Luka said this, he was caught by the golem and lifted into the air. The other arm was about to crush his head, but he pulled back the bracelet. "Second Chance!" And in the blink of an eye, he was back by the others. "See? I just turned back time."

"Turned back time? Luka, you haven't even moved." Alix tipped her hand.

"Exactly. That's what Second Chance does. It allows me to turn back time to the point where I activated the power as much as I want. But when time runs out and I don't use it, I do change back into just plain old Luka." He nodded and ran back at the golem. "Now then. Let's see if things go better this time around." Now that he knew the moves that the monster was making, he was able to get underneath it easier and strike it clear on the back. It fell over and he ran up the mechanism's back to the headstone, then smashed his lyre into it.

"Lastly, we come to my powers. That of the dragon. Now, this Miraculous is rather... unique." Kagami rushed to the golem and called out "Wind Dragon!" As she said it, she turned into a cloud of mist and dispersed when the golem laid down the attack. It hit solid ground, but no part of Kagami as she reformed on the beast's arm. One of the sections on her chest, mainly the white portion, was completely black. "Water Dragon!" She called out, then turned into a mass of water that splashed down on the golem and slipped through the cracks on its' body. She landed by the beast's feet and slashed the foot, causing it to kneel and grab the wounded spot. "I get three different elemental moves. Water, Wind, and Lightning, specifically. Only when I use all three forms do I change back into my regular form. I'm not bound by the time limit, but I do still have to change back when each dragon is spent." As she watched the golem start to stand back up, she called "Lightning Dragon!" and shot into the air as a crackling globe of electricity. She came crashing down on top of the head of the last golem, couple with a tremendous bolt of lightning. The resulting explosion sent rock shrapnel everywhere as she emerged from the chaos. As she did, she lost her suit and changed back into Kagami, with Longg spat out of her Miraculous. She was able to catch him as he fell, watching as he rested delicately in her hands. "As you can see, Longg is completely worn out and must rest."

"Yes. And I'll need something to eat to recover my strength, as does every Kwami." Longg looked up to the other heroes. "Take good care of each of us, everyone. Ladybug and Cat Noir do with Tikki and Plagg, so it's common sense to do the same with us."

"We'll try our best." As Ivan spoke, his Miraculous lost its' power and he lost his suit, which caused Stommp to pop out of it, right back into Ivan's hands. "Hey. Welcome back, buddy."

"Ugh... I had forgotten just how _taxing_ using a Miraculous's power could be." Stommp groaned as he looked up at his new master. "Well... Nothing that fine food and drink can't fix, right?"

Juleka came back to the others and watched Stommp and Longg resting in Kagami and Ivan's hands. "Aww... Look at how cute they are." As she said that, her Miraculous lost its' power and Roaar came back out of her Miraculous. Gasping, she nearly failed to grab him as her hands met his skin mere inches from the ground. "Oh! Sorry about that, Roaar. I wasn't keeping track of the time."

"Heh. You'll get used to it, Juleka. Just as I can get used to a new master." Roaar muttered back to her.

"Guess there's just my powers left, huh?" Alix pushed her hands together as she stepped forward. "So what's my skill, Master Zo?"

Zo jumped down and met face-to-face with Alix. "First, you need to say 'Burrow'. Then, I will come with you."

"Burrow?" As Alix said it, a white gateway opened up before her eyes, causing her to shield them from aggravation. "Whoa!"

"Your Burrow is a nexus. A gateway to time." Zo took Alix's hand and walked with her through the portal. On the other side, the two of them were locked in a world of white, with a series of circular rifts like tv screens showing off the world. Some were in ancient times while others were nearer to the present, with some even showcasing some of Ladybug and Cat Noir's previous battles. "Through these portals, you can hop through time seamlessly, Alix Kubdel. As can your future self." Zo stretched his hand out, revealing Bunnyx to Alix.

"Hey! Mini-Me!" Bunnyx called out as she dashed over to Alix and tousled her hair. "Look at you! So young and already jumping through time!"

"Hey, Future Me." Alix blushed. This was only just the second time that she was looking at her future self. "How's it going?"

"Well, aside from the dark future that I've been trying to prevent coming to fruition, everything's been hunky-dory. Well... about as hunky-dory as it can get, that is." Bunnyx pushed her hands together. "I tell ya. Keeping time in order is not an easy job, Mini-Me. And it doesn't even have a cash salary or maternity leave. Talk about a real bummer..." Her face fell, only for it to perk back up. "But hey! At least you get to see the past and future happening, rather than just imagining or looking at some phoney websites."

"Y-yeah." Her blush persisted. The way that her future self was talking resonated with her solely for the fact that she was going to become this when she grew up. She was going to be a time-travelling keeper of order. She must have succeeded then if her older self could have.

"I see you and the others just got started too." Bunnyx turned to Master Chi. "The Order is full of great people, isn't it? After Minibug and Kitty Noir defeated that Feast guy Hawkmoth and Mayura tried setting up, the temple got fixed. Those kids, I tell ya. Performing miracles at such a young age. Just imagine what they're like all grown up, eh?"

"Well, they _are_ Paris's finest heroes," Alix smirked.

"Still. They're not gonna be able to stop what's about to come by themselves. That's why you and the others got those letters in the first place." Bunnyx wandered over towards one of the screens with Alix and Zo in tow. She showed them the future that she had seen, with Akumas raining down on Paris, chaos reigning on all sides, with it ending with Ladybug and Cat Noir Akumatised. "See that? That is gonna happen unless you and the others are ready for it."

"Jesus... For real?" Alix watched the future over and over again. The thought that Ladybug and Cat Noir could be defeated sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes. For real, young one." Master Zo took a look at the future for his own eyes. "Your future self showed us this future the moment she saw it, and entrusted us to train you and your friends in preparation for that day so that you could change fate and prevent this calamity from befalling Paris, and as an extension, the world."

"If things aren't **exactly** as I remember them, then I vanish completely. And it's not like one of Max's videogames. I don't get to respawn. I'm just gone. Dunzo. Kaputski. Finished." Bunnyx sighed and curled tight, her arms locked around her legs. "I've done my part. Now I just have to hope that you and the others are ready to stand against the tide. You _totally can_ , by the way, just... need to train, train, train. It's kinda like cramming for finals class. Only instead of grades, the fate of the world's at stake."

"Future Me, I have to know. What exactly caused this. What did Hawkmoth do that triggered all of this chaos?" Alix pointed at the screen, watching it unfold one more time.

"Well, I'd tell you, but... by the looks of things, I'm _not gonna be able to_." She pointed at Alix's Miraculous, which was almost out of colour entirely. "Your Miraculous is about to run out of juice. You're gonna be teleported back to the present and turned back into regular old Alix Kubdel. Rollerblading enthusiast, street graffiti artist, the tomboy of College Francois Dupont, that kind of stuff." And as soon as she finished, the Miraculous lost all of its' colours, the audio cue ringing out loud and clear like a digital alarm clock. "See ya around, Mini-Me."

With her Miraculous depleted, Alix was pulled back through the time hole that she had entered from, being broken down into coloured particles. Master Zo just turned back and walked leisurely through the time gate and back into the arena, where Alix had changed back into her regular attire, with a now-slumbering Fluff in her hands.

"What did you see, Alix?" Rose asked, as her head poked over Alix's shoulder.

"I saw... I saw what happens when Ladybug and Cat Noir lose." Alix turned back to the others. "I saw Akumas swarming Paris, turning everyone evil. And then... Ladybug and Cat Noir were changed by a couple of them as well."

"What?!" They all recoiled in horror at the sound of it.

"I know, I know. It SUCKS hearing it. But it's true." Alix could feel a lump forming her throat. She had just told everyone that Ladybug and Cat Noir could be defeated. That they, the superstar heroes of Paris could be defeated and Akumatised. "But that's just why we're here. We've been chosen by the Guardians to prevent this from happening. They want us to be superheroes so that we can save Ladybug and Cat Noir and the rest of Paris when that day does decide to rear its ugly head."

"Indeed. It is harrowing, having heard tales of a bad ending, but it is simply the future. It is yet to happen." Pe walked up to the children. "There is plenty of time for you to make sure that this future never comes to pass; that Ladybug and Cat Noir can save the day again and that you can stand by their side proudly."

"Are... are you sure?" Juleka's uncertainty came back, as her eye was once more concealed by the rest of her hair. "Ladybug and Cat Noir have never lost; not even when we were all Akumatised before. So... to hear that they can lose, it's just..."

"Haunting. I know. But together, you share in this knowledge. You can all plan and make sure that this never happens." Master Zo tapped his staff on the ground once more, causing the arena to revert to normal. "We will train you as much as we can over the coming days, to ensure that you are perfect. But for now, your time this session has elapsed, and it is time for all of you to return home."

"I'll lead the way." Master Chi held her arm out, which opened a Vortex back to the Rec Center in Paris. "Meet me back there at the same time next week and we can continue your training, young ones."

"Well, alright." Ivan stoically replied and wandered through the portal. "Come on, everyone. Let's get home for now. There's not much we can do just sitting around and moping."

"I agree." Max went after Ivan. "The odds are immensely stacked against us, but when you think about it, the same could be said for all of Ladybug and Cat Noir's previous victories. If they can pull off miracles like that, then who's to say that we can't?"

"They've done so much for us. It's only fair that we pay them back just as much." Luka wandered through the portal. "And if repaying them means preventing the end of the world, then I know we can manage."

"And besides, we can't just feel sad and down about this whole thing. If we do, then Hawkmoth's gonna come crashing down on us with more Akumas." Rose finally mustered up her courage and spoke up. "We've gotta meet the chaos with a smile, not a look of horror."

"We know what we've gotta stop, so let's just do it and stop it, right?" Kim tipped his hand to the others. "We're all friends here. We're all chosen for a reason. And we're all going to see this through to the end, right?"

"Right." The others nodded and went back through the portal with him.

Together, with all twelve Miraculous users anointed and chosen, Master Chi went through her Vortex and sealed it up, waiting for the parents to come through the door and see how their children had been coming along with their "Kung-Fu" training as she had advertised it.

"You've all done well tonight. Now, conceal your Miraculouses and take off the ones that stand out the most." She instructed. The students did as they were told, with Rose being the only one that didn't, as hers was already tucked away safely in her shoe. "Nobody can know you're heroes; not even your parents. Chaos will befall them if they find out."

"Got it. It's like those old superhero rules." Alix nodded. "We can handle that, Master Chi."

"Good. We will meet again, students. Until then..." The door opened and the parents started to come in, ready to take their children home for the night. One by one, they were picked up by their respective mothers and fathers, splitting up under the cover of darkness. The once united team of twelve was now separate once more, with Miraculouses in their possession, they were ready to face the future.

On the ride home, a surge of thoughts ran through their mind. With the idea of playing this gig behind everyone's back, hidden away from the rest of the world and having to find ways to lie and cover up their secrets. And what if they were to be separated from their Miraculouses? What if Hawkmoth were to strike one of the others? It wouldn't have crossed his mind since now all of them had been burdened with the idea that Ladybug and Cat Noir could fall in battle, that the Butterfly Miraculous holder could win and bring about an apocalypse. And if their secrets were to get out, how much more frantic and dangerous would that have been? They saw it all before and knew of the risks that came with it. With that mental cocktail shaking around in their minds, it made their role as a superhero much heavier than before. Now, whatever happened regarding the consequences was all on their hands...


	5. Bonds Severed

The next morning, Sabrina was the first one to wake up to the sunlight streaming into her window. Stirred from her dreams, she took one look around her room, pleased that nothing had changed aside from the Dog Miraculous on her neck, underneath her pyjama's collar. There were bookcases where some walls should be, a stand showcasing police memorabilia—courtesy of her dad, Roger, and the room was generally tidy and well-organised. A digital alarm was on the nightstand by her left side with the time facing her. Right now, it was 7:35. And time for her to get started with her day.

"Wakey-wakey, Barkk." She reached into her hair and plucked the Dog Kwami out of it. This was enough to stir Barkk from her slumber and open her eyes. "First day of Miraculous business. Can't be late now, can we?"

"Nngh... Just five more minutes, okay?" Barkk was still trying to fully wake up as she blinked rapidly. "I was having a wonderful dream where I was flying through a field full of lovely brown grass."

"I know you were, but we've gotta keep things on schedule. It's another busy day here in Paris." Sabrina just tousled the top of Barkk's head with her finger. "Whether it's a simple day at College Francois Dupont or one where we get to suit up and battle Hawkmoth's latest bad guy or girl, we've got to make sure that everything's in order."

Sabrina and Barkk went into the bathroom and she performed her morning rituals. A quick shower was enough to shake off all of the remaining drowsiness that she had, as well as cause Barkk to let out some yelps and shake all of the water off. This was followed by a session of teeth-brushing. Barkk watched curiously as she saw Sabrina brush for thirty-seconds on each quarter of her mouth. Front-bottom, front-top, back-bottom, then back-top. She then spat out the residue and washed it down with a glass of water before spitting. Once that was all said and done, Sabrina made sure that her hair was properly combed and organised before getting herself dressed. It was the same routine that she had every single day and didn't want to have it changed whatsoever.

"You know, I'll never understand human rituals. How Tikki and Plagg are always going on about it is just weird..." Barkk said as she floated by Sabrina as she donned her usual apparel.

"Do Kwamis not brush their teeth?" Sabrina asked as she collected her phone and stuffed it into her pocket, then some pieces of paper that had been laden on the nearby desk. She brought the papers to a bag and laid them inside, then slung the bag across her shoulders.

"Well, no? We're superpowerful fairy-pixie creatures that have powers akin to those of gods. We can't ever be destroyed or killed by any means, so why would we need to brush our teeth?" Barkk replied as she watched Sabrina then walk out of the door with her bag now equipped. The two of them then went down the stairs together.

"I'm just saying. That's all. The rules are different for Kwamis." Sabrina tipped her hand as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. "I mean, you're not... entirely human. Unless you have some kind of special power that allows you to disguise yourself as a human so you can blend in?"

"No, no. It's not like that at all. Kwamis don't need to blend in. We're naturally very good at hiding." As Barkk said, she saw Sabrina's dad and slipped into her pocket. "Speaking of which, now's the time, Sabrina. We'll talk some more when there's no-one around to hear it."

"Alright, Barkk," Sabrina whispered as she took her seat at the table and watched as her dad laid out two plates of her favourite breakfast. A set of special crepes dusted with sugar and topped with banana slices, blueberries, and strawberries. One for her and one for him. "Ooh? What's the occasion, dad?" Sabrina asked, locking eyes with that of Roger. "Something good happening down at the station?"

"Well, yes. But more importantly, you're coming to the end of the school year now, Sabrina, so I figured that I'd let you celebrate a little earlier than usual." Roger grinned as he looked into her eyes. "I mean, look at you. My little angel, valedictorian of the class. Who would've guessed?"

"Thanks, dad." Sabrina started to blush. She was, out of everyone, the most intelligent and work-oriented out of them when it came to their paperwork. She even rivalled that of Chloe in places, though she didn't want to seem like too much of a boast-buster about it. "I just do what I can. And, after all, hard work does beget greater rewards."

"It sure does." Roger nodded. "Speaking of which, you got your papers ready? The sooner you get it out of your mind, the more time you'll have to yourself."

"Already dated it, named it, and done enough work to make sure that I get the highest grade, dad." She patted her bag gently, then took some bites out of the food. As she was expecting, the flavour was rich and it was enough to stop her talking outright with how much she enjoyed the sensation. Once her dad wasn't looking, she cut a portion off and held it down to her pocket, letting Barkk reach out and eat it for herself. "Now, all that's left to do is for me to hand it in and we're good to go."

"Excellent. Well, once you're finished, I won't keep you waiting any longer, Sabrina," said Roger as the two of them returned to their morning feast of crepes.

Once they were both finished, Sabrina felt her phone vibrate. When she opened it up, she saw a notification that she had been invited to a group chat by someone with the username "Bunnyx". Immediately thinking about Alix, she opened the phone, accepted the invitation and appeared in a chatroom with the other Miraculous heroes that she had been training with last night, all of them using their code names so that they could identify each other. She made sure to set up her custom nickname for that specific chat which bore the same name as her hero persona; "Ruff".

"Hey! She's finally here!" Alix's first text read once Sabrina had finished her talk. "Glad you could join us, Sab."

"Sab?" Sabrina typed down on her phone and sent the text.

"That's one of Alix's nicknames. Figured you could use one since you're gonna be training with us." Another text read, this one belonging to Rampage. Or Ivan as Sabrina knew all too well. "Us heroes have gotta stick in the loop with each other, ya know?"

"True. We can't openly discuss these matters in person, so we're using a secure, private chat room to relay this sort of thing." Pegasus was the next one to send a text. "Now, Ruff, you can't let anyone else know about this chat. Not even Chloe. Heaven only knows what would happen if she found out about this, especially after... you know what."

"Actually, no I don't know what," Sabrina muttered to herself and wrote the same thing down in her next text. "Could any of you explain it to me?"

"Hawkmoth once had a villain called Miracle Queen. I'm not sure if you remember or have seen it, but... let's just say that things took a turn for the worse that day." Cockerel's text message came up next, followed by Gruff's message, which was rather just a link to a website. "You... might not want to read it, though. It is going to be a rather disturbing entry."

"I've seen disturbing before, Gruff. Let me see." Sabrina typed in the message and opened up the link. Sure enough, she was directed to the Ladyblog, the blog channel that was devoted to Ladybug and all of the battles that she had faced over the years. More specifically, to the exact entry regarding Miracle Queen. "Hey... What is this?" She asked herself as she made her way out of the house and into Roger's car, ready to be driven off to College Francois Dupont.

As the car made its' way down the road, it continuously stopped and started again. Roger was, after all, a policeman, and so had to take the law into his own hands whenever misdemeanours were going on outside. Sabrina didn't mind that at all. She was used to it by this point. Out of everyone, she always believed that her father worked the hardest. What _did_ strike her interest, however, was the actual blog itself, which showed in great detail all of the things that had transpired on the day of Miracle Queen.

"Master? What are you reading?" Barkk asked as she popped out of Sabrina's pocket.

"This blog that the others left me. It's written by Alya and it's depicting all of Ladybug's battles. This one comes from one of her fights with a villain called Miracle Queen." Sabrina showed the blog off to Barkk.

"Uh-oh..." Barkk shivered. She remembered that day well. This was NOT going to be pretty for any of them.

And sure enough, it wasn't. As Sabrina read on, she noticed all of the damning evidence. She watched as Chloe once more embraced one of Hawkmoth's Akumas and turned to the side of darkness. She watched with horror as she saw Miracle Queen ruthlessly revealing Alya, Kim, Max, Luka, and Kagami, as well as forcing them to transform into their hero forms, then using them to fight against Ladybug herself. Gasping, her face turned to that of sheer horror. Chloe had managed to unmask and expose four people in her group already. The phone dropped as she let the hard truth sink in. Chloe had betrayed Ladybug. Betrayed all of Paris, for that matter. Sabrina could already feel her rage beginning to bubble as she quickly snatched the phone back and slipped it into her pocket once more, letting the drive continue.

* * *

Everything seemed normal at College Francois Dupont. One by one, the students were all arriving, expecting another barrage of lessons from Ms Bustier, Ms Mendeleiev, and the other faculty members. With the potential words of wisdom from Mr Damocles. It was the same old every day. Rose and Alix were always the first to arrive, with Ivan and Mylene afterwards, followed by Nathaniel and Marc, then Max and Kim, and Sabrina and Juleka last. Only this time, Sabrina was running a little later than usual.

Inbetween their arrivals, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Lila, and Chloe had always managed to slip in to break the routine now and again. Not that Marinette or Adrien minded or even knew about the routine by this point. Marinette was either too early or caught up with something, and Adrien was always seamlessly delivered at the same time each day, courtesy of his father and his bodyguard, Gorilla. Alya and Nino had somewhat pieced together everyone's times but never said anything, and Lila and Chloe couldn't have cared less about it.

The one thing that neither of the last six knew was that all of the rest of them were now Miraculous holders. With some of their sticking out like sore thumbs, they didn't bother to wear them, to begin with, and rather just let their Miraculouses rest securely in their lockers. Of course, the ones that could hide them well did, like Rose, Juleka, and Alix. When everything went to the dogs and another villain would come to be, they'd have the luxury of just slipping out and suiting up, without having to make a stop to their lockers to retrieve their Miraculouses.

"Hey, girl!" Alix waved out for Marinette, bringing the girl over in a heartbeat. "How was your evening?"

"Oh, same old, same old." Marinette pushed her hands together. "Working with my parents in the bakery, making sure all of my homework's done, writing about Adrien..." Just as she realised that she had already said it, out came Marinette's trademark panicking. "N-not in that kind of way. Just... just letting him know he's got a finish to project! I-I mean a project to finish!"

"Hey, chill, girl. It's fine." Alix wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulder. "Adrien was pretty busy that day. I get it." She gave Marinette a wink, which made her sweat a small droplet. "You worry too much, ya know that?"

"Well, I mean, I have cause to be worried, Alix," Marinette retorted. "What if he ends up getting offended by the fact that I told him to hurry up? And what will his dad, Gabriel think about it? You know how much he wants his son to be perfect, so to hear that he's falling behind on a project is going to make him mad! He might not allow Adrien to come anymore! Or make sure that I never, ever, ever, ever, ever get a chance with him ever again for the way I treated his son!"

"Girl. You're overthinking it. Again." Alix just slinked around Marinette like a snake. "But, then again, it's pretty much a trademark by this point. The fabled Marinette Dupain-Cheng freakouts. Worth the price of admission and free of charge." She watched Marinette's face scrunch up into a pout before she reassured her by patting on her back. "It's totally fine. There's plenty of time for Adrien to finish. Anything Gabriel Agreste doesn't know isn't worth knowing, I say."

"Y-yeah." Marinette, still unconvinced in the back of her mind couldn't help but put on something that resembled a grin. "I guess you're right, Alix. I mean, this project does have a pretty long deadline, so I'm sure Gabriel will give him some leeway."

"Totally. Plus, Adrien's a model student, Mari." Alya laid her hand on Marinette's shoulder, which caused her to lightly jump in shock, which fell by the wayside as she locked gazes with her. "There's **no way** that he'd slouch on his work."

"Of course not. Adrien's just so talented." Marinette tried to keep focused as she took a look back at the teen in question. "Just the way he writes is enough to make anyone's heart race..."

"Aaaand, there she goes again," Alix whispered to Alya before both of them shared a snicker.

"Earth to Marinette? Hello?" Alya waved her hand in front of Marinette's face, snapping her out of her love-drowned trance.

"Wha-what was I saying?" Marinette asked as she went back to looking at Alya.

"Nothin' out of the ordinary, girl." Alya patted her on the back. "Just another one of your Adrien-crazy talks. Par for the course by now."

"Sorry, Alya, It's just that I've been wanting to try and make a move on Adrien for a while now, but every single time, my words turn to mush whenever I'm near him." Marinette sighed as she looked into both Alix and Alya's eyes. "You and the other girls have been telling me to make my move, but I always seem to screw it up. And the times where I do get the best shot at it with no way out of it, something always happens that causes Adrien or me to be busy."

"Well, maybe that's just because it's not the proper time yet." Alix folded her arms, mentally facepalming as she let the pun sink in. "Look. Sooner or later, Adrien and you are gonna have that little moment where nothing could come between you. No word from Gabriel, no word from your parents, and nothing from—"

" **CHLOE BOURGEOIS!** "

That shout was enough to command everyone's attention in the courtyard. All eyes turned to Sabrina, who was standing at the entryway arch. Her eyes fiercely piercing into Chloe's skull as her forehead's wrinkles tightened. Her hands were fists and she was breathing heavily just looking at her.

Sabrina stomped across the courtyard, which got everyone else thinking. What could have caused Sabrina to storm into school today with such fury in her voice; a scream that would have been able to pierce the heavens? Marinette especially took notice of Sabrina's emotions as she finally came face to face with the target of her rage.

"There you are, Sabrina. About time too." Chloe, unfazed by Sabrina's look or the seething fire in her eyes responded. "Do you have the work you were supposed to finish for me? Lord only knows what would happen if you didn't."

"Oh, I've got your work alright, Chloe." Sabrina reached into her bag and pulled out some papers, before tearing them up into shreds and lobbing them at Chloe's face, where they all danced around like snowflakes in the wind. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"Last I checked, I've spoken to you, and you've made a fatal mistake by—"

"Oh, I've made a mistake alright," Sabrina interjected by pulling out her phone and holding the screen to Chloe's face. It showcased everything on the Ladyblog involving the Miracle Queen incident. "I've made a mistake even **bothering** to associate with you! Look at what you did, Chloe! **LOOK AT IT!** " She bellowed.

"And why would I want to look at a blog from someone who's going to be a blemish on the reporting world?" Chloe just idly pushed it aside. "Honestly, Sabrina. You shouldn't be talking to those people. It's not good for your brain."

"Those 'people' as you put them are not your playthings. And you're no queen. Or rather, you're no _Miracle Queen_ , Chloe Bourgeois…" Sabrina snarled.

"Miracle Queen?" Marinette let the memories play in her mind. "Oh, Sabrina... I'm sorry you're having to go through this..."

"After everything you did to try and change; to finally show some kind of respect for others and stand by Ladybug's side, you repay her by backstabbing her, and unmasking her hero friends?! _Despicable!_ _Disgusting!_ **Abhorrent, even!** " Sabrina kept up the verbal assault, swinging her arms outward.

"LADYBUG IS AN IDIOT FOR NOT LETTING ME KEEP THAT MIRACULOUS! I WOULD HAVE DEFEATED HAWKMOTH OF MY OWN ACCORD IF SHE'D JUST LISTENED, LET ME TAKE THE REINS, FIND HIS SECRET HIDEOUT, AND STEAL HIS MIRACULOUS!" Chloe barked back at last, which caused the others to lower their brows at her. "I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH HER AND ANYONE WHO SUPPORTS HER IS JUST AS PATHETIC AS SHE IS!"

"AND YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH OF AN IDIOT FOR SIDING WITH HAWKMOTH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO YOU? TO ME? TO **ALL OF US?! HE TURNED US ALL INTO SUPERVILLAINS AND TRIED TO HAVE US DEFEAT LADYBUG!** " Sabrina screamed, then, after some heavy breaths, hung her arms down. "I'd punch you in the face and leave you laying on the ground for that alone, but you're not worth it. The only reason you have any leverage is that your daddy is the mayor. And even then, when he hears about the stuff that's been going on, he is going to get thrown out of office faster than you can blink." She turned away. "A bee only stings once. Then it dies. You've made your sting, Queen Bee. Now die with dignity, as any real bee would."

"I just need that Miraculous back and—"

"Is this _all_ that you care about? Miraculouses? Power? The ability to act like some phoney hero dressed up in spandex resembling a bee outfit? You're **DEPLORABLE** , Chloe Bourgeois! And after everything that's happened since Ladybug and Cat Noir first became heroes, I'm ashamed to even think that we've spent time together and I feel unclean for bending the knee to you in the first place!" Sabrina snapped her head back to Chloe once more, letting more of the pent-up fury out. "You know who else wants Miraculouses? Hawkmoth. And his little companion, Mayura too. I'm sure you and they would be **PERFECT** together. Because you're not worth my time or anyone else's time here." With nothing else to say, Sabrina ran away, leaving the other students in the courtyard utterly flabbergasted by what they had seen. The only one who hadn't been moved was Lila.

"Well... That was unexpected." Alya took a second to process what had just happened. "I mean, who would've thought that Sabrina would have turned on Chloe? I've seen a lot of things here but nothing like **that**."

"Tell me about it." Alix crossed her arms. "But, I mean, I think it's for the best. Miracle Queen was NOT a good time for any of us." Alix breathed heavily. Then, feeling a sense of devotion, she grabbed Marinette's hand. "Come on, girl. We need to find Sabrina. Now."

"You're right." Marinette nodded, knowing all too well what happened when someone in Paris exerted their negative emotions. After she and Alix ran out of the courtyard, Alya, Adrien, Ivan, Juleka, Rose, and Kim followed behind. "Let's just hope we can get to her before Hawkmoth does. I don't even _want_ to imagine what kind of new villain she could become with all that anger..."


	6. Solidarity and New Friends

The walls opened up on Hawkmoth's little observatory, letting light flood in once again. The inner sanctum of a madman, who preyed on negativity, fuelling the fire for others to wreak revenge on the world, all for the price of a pair of trinkets. It was still going to be a while before this room would eventually be raided, but until then, it was just another day for Hawkmoth as he scoped out his target.

"Seemingly unbreakable bonds snapped in an instant. And rage at its' peak," he said, his voice piercing through all the flitting wings of butterflies around him. "I almost shudder to think at all of the raw, untapped power this next Akuma could bestow..." And just like that, he cupped his hands over one of the butterflies, forming his next Akuma, before sending it off out of the observatory. "Fly away, my little Akuma. Twist that broken chain into something more!"

And just like that, Hawkmoth's next Akuma was out in the air of Paris; Its' target, one Sabrina Raincomprix…

* * *

Sabrina sat quietly in a shrubbery, concealed from most of the city. Secluded, she pulled out her phone and began to perform a mass culling of anything to do with Chloe. Pictures of her, stuff that she had made for her, and anything on her phone that bore any resemblance to her, including any ringtones, notification sounds, and otherwise. Her rage had started to simmer down a bit, and her breathing had stabilised as she erased each trace of her former friend.

"Master? Are you... alright?" Barkk popped out of Sabrina's pocket and landed on her shoulder. She watched each shred of Chloe got deleted off of the phone.

Sabrina finally sighed and broke the silence. "Barkk… I'm sorry that you had to see that." Her voice had become timid, mousey, and shy as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Barkk. "Chloe's been one of my bestest friends since she first came to College Francois Dupont. And, alright, I get that she's not the best human being, but I thought that by being her friend, I could get her to loosen up a bit." Her free hand tightened up. "But I was wrong. I was groomed, used by her to do all sorts of **nasty** things and cheat her through her classes and work. And, heck, I've even caused a couple of Akumatizations because of her. Heck, even now, I think another Akuma's looking for me as we speak."

"Oh, Sabrina..." Barkk wrapped her tiny, stumpy paws around Sabrina's neck, giving her a tiny hug.

"Thanks, Barkk." Sabrina felt somewhat at ease now that her Kwami was there to support her. But she still felt all of the pent up emotions stewing in her head. "But I still have to stand firm with this. Chloe is a monster of a human and I feel horrible for having been her lapdog like that. Especially when she's caused everyone else at College Francois Dupont so much pain. That friendship of ours? Consider it finished. And there's no chance in the nine hells that I'm ever going to try and rekindle it."

"And I understand that, but still, an Akuma is especially dangerous when someone has a Miraculous equipped." Barkk flew into Sabrina's hair. "Trixx, Pollen, and Wayzz have all said that they felt weird things when their bearers were corrupted by Hawkmoth on Heroes' Day."

"That was the day when Hawkmoth tried to Akumatise the entire city, right? I vaguely remember that." Sabrina felt another painful memory resurface. All of the times that Hawkmoth had used her, as well as Chloe. "Hey, Barkk? Do you think... I'm just a puppet? A slave to others with nothing defining about me?"

"What? No. Not at all, Sabrina!" Barkk shook her head and waved her arms in front of her face. "You're a Miraculous bearer now, so I'm sure that counts for something. And you've got a nice head of hair which, for me, counts as a plus."

"Heh. I'm only known for this collar and my hair. _Real uplifting..._ " Sabrina just deadpanned and returned to her detoxing session. In the distance, she could hear people calling for her name, which was enough to wrest her from her hard work and poke her head out to see the source of the noise. All of the students who had run out after Sabrina were all calling her name and looking around. "Huh? What are they doing looking for me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sabrina? They're your friends and they care about you." Barkk landed on her shoulders as she tried to hide away from the prying eyes of others.

"How can I be their friend when I've associated myself with someone so horrible? They just always think I'm Chloe's lapdog and nothing more." She asked as she let Barkk back into her pocket. "Is it... _really_ time for me to take it all back when I've done so much wrong to them with her?"

"I'm sure that doesn't matter, Master," said Barkk from within Sabrina's pocket. "You're a sweet, intelligent, wonderful person. And I'm sure that you'll be a great Miraculous bearer."

"True... but until I've fully expunged Chloe and repented for what I've done, I'm not sure if I can be their friend at the moment." At that moment, she saw Marinette lock eyes with her, causing her to yelp and duck under the shrubs once again.

"I've found her!" Marinette called out, attracting the others to her location. Shortly after, they all took a look in the shrub, where Sabrina was still hunched over, huddled up in a ball-like formation as she continued to cut away anything Chloe-related on her phone, not even bothering to look up at the other students.

"Oh. Hey, guys." Sabrina muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Sabrina." Alix gripped onto the leaves of the bush. "It's not pretty, going through a toxic break-up like that."

"You have no idea." Sabrina rolled her eyes unamused. "I've been friends with Chloe for the entirety of my time at College Francois Dupont and only now, I've realised that I've been friends with a demon, walking around in the most expensive threads her father could buy. God, I feel like such an idiot!" She slammed her fist into the ground, arm trembling as she brought it back up.

"Hey, Sabrina. It's not your fault, girl. We all know it's her fault through and through." Alya walked into the bush and put her hand on Sabrina's back. "Don't ever blame the lapdog. Blame the master. Chances are, the person under the thumb of someone else can be really sweet once ya get to know them better."

"But I've hurt a lot of you. I've conspired with her to make some of your lives bad, and even caused a couple of Akumatizations along the way!" Sabrina finally snapped her head up from the phone. "I've helped her get you suspended, turning you into Lady Wi-Fi, Alya. And because of her, I ended up turning Juleka into Reflekta! How can **ANYONE** like me after that?!"

"To be fair, I've always preferred solitude. But I still agree that it's not cool." Juleka crossed her arms. "However. That's _all in the past_ , Sabrina. You can't let yourself live like this. It's gonna get worse if you keep on thinking like that."

"Not sure that it could get worse, in all honesty." Sabrina tipped her hand. "At least I know who the true villain is and never to associate myself with her ever again."

"Listen, Sabrina. I know that you're shocked by all of this. I might have been her oldest friend, but even I'll agree that was **way over the line** for Chloe." Adrien finally broke the silence and came into the greenery with Juleka and Alix. "I'm not gonna hold you against it for wanting to break up with her. I would've done the same if she ever did that to me or anyone else."

"But getting angry is only gonna make things worse, Sabrina." Rose was the next to enter the shrubs. "Whenever I get mad, I don't think I can ever recover. But I do. There's always a better way to go about this and people who want to stand by your side." Rose held Sabrina's hand, causing both of them to share a look into each other's eyes.

"Whatever sins of the past you have, there's gonna be a way that you can get rid of them." Kim joined the group. "And hey. Now that you're choosing to branch off of Chloe, I'm always here if you need a friend to talk to."

"It's better to face these problems when you have friends. And especially when you're dealing with something like _that._ " Ivan turned to see the Akuma was flitting there, right in front of the group. "Yeah, yeah. We see you, Hawkmoth. But we're not listening. Sabrina's got better things to do than be your puppet. Or anyone else's puppet for that matter!" He smirked.

Alix noticed the Akuma as well and stood up as well. "Whatever villain you were gonna make? They're not in the building at the moment. Don't even bother to try again later, because Sabrina Raincomprix's life is happy and full of sunshine now that we're here for her!"

"Just take your fancy-schmancy evil magic powers and fly on back to your butterfly sanctuary. At least there, you're loved!" Kim added, smiling as he stared down the black-winged butterfly.

"You _winged_ it on this one, didn't you?" Adrien was the next to pitch in, with his usual god-awful puns to rely on. "Go on, now. Fly away and get some nectar. Wait. You _do_ drink nectar, right? Or is that an offensive stereotype?"

Sabrina just watched as the other students stood up for her. The words that they were saying; the way that they were saying them, and the fact that they were stepping up for her and defending her from another one of Hawkmoth's Akumas made her feel something that she hadn't felt for a long time. A warm and fuzzy feeling that she hadn't had since she was a little kid: True friendship. The thought of having some real people standing up to defend her was enough to lift a lot of the stress and underline negativity from her. And all that she could do was smile delicately as she and the others watched the Akuma lose its' colour and fly away as a normal, white-winged butterfly once again.

"There ya go, Sabrina. One Akuma de-evilised and we didn't even need Ladybug's help to do it." Rose reached down and picked Sabrina up, helping her stand on two feet again. "No need to thank us. We're not gonna force you."

"Everyone... you..." Sabrina struggled to get her words out.

"Sabrina. Everyone _does_ make mistakes. But it's how you _deal_ with those mistakes that define you as a person." Marinette finally spoke up, dispersing some of her well-renowned wisdom to Sabrina. "Chloe's a very bad influence yes, and I am sorry for all of the hurt that she put you through and that you brought on others. But now that you're choosing to stand up for yourself and leave her behind, I think you're going to fit in much better back at College Francois Dupont, as well as make a lot of new friends because of it."

"Nobody is perfect, Sabrina. Don't ever think that your flaws and dealings with Chloe deserve to get you flak. Because they don't." Adrien put his hand on hers, which caused the girl's heart to semi-race and semi-stop as the result. "You are who you are. **Nobody else** gets to decide that. And now that you're free, I'm looking forward to seeing the new you in action."

Th-th-thank you, Adrien." Sabrina finally spoke up with whispered breath as she curled her fingers around his. "And thank you, everyone else." She looked out to the other students. "I'm glad that you've all decided to come and help me. Not just to save me from Hawkmoth, but also to help me handle the pain of leaving a toxic friendship."

"It's the least we can do, Sabrina. Besides, you're _one of us_ now. The common people. The kind that doesn't get pushed around by some dictator in yellow clothes with a midriff so exposed it should be criminal." Alix gave her a gentle slap on the shoulder.

"And we're not gonna ask you to do our homework or make you go on some stupid chore runs as she did. We're gonna treat you right." Ivan patted Sabrina on the back as she finally summed up the courage to walk out of the bush. "You deserve a second chance at real friendship, Sabrina. And we're just the right group of people to do it.

"As long as you've got us, we'll make sure that your friendship isn't going to waste." Rose held Sabrina's hand once again. "And I'll bet Mr Twinklepants on that."

"That's Rose's favourite unicorn, by the way," Juleka added. "And you KNOW she's serious if she's willing to part with him."

Sabrina, of everything she could do at that point, could only chuckle. Not out of malice, but rather out of amusement. It had been one of the first laughs that she had genuinely had with other people that wasn't something that she was egged on to do by Chloe. That little chuckle quickly sprouted into a giggle, and then full-blown laughter. The effect was contagious, as it also spread to the others and triggered laughing fits in all of them.

"Thanks, everyone." Sabrina finally smiled as she looked at all of the others. "Thank you."

"No sweat, girl. Now, let's head on back to College Francois Dupont. There's still plenty of time until the first lesson of the day. And if we're back late, we'll all vouch for each other together." Alix flashed Sabrina a grin before she darted back off to the school, with the others running behind her.

As the others sped away, Sabrina decided to chase after them, a big smile plastered across her face as she ran with the weight of the world finally lifted off of her shoulders. She finally had some real friends; ones that she wouldn't squander. She was curious to see what more her new friends could do for her and, in return, what she could do for them.

* * *

"Well now... That's never happened before." Hawkmoth ruminated in his lair. The Akuma failing to serve its' purpose, now he had no targets to claim for his own. "I thought for sure that her despair had overwhelmed her. Something must have happened along the way; to dispel the negativity bubbling inside her..." He tried considering another target to scope out and transform, but he couldn't sense anything with his Miraculous's power. "What a waste of time. Nooroo. Dark Wings, Fall."

The walls closed and Hawkmoth de-transformed back into Gabriel, with Nooroo popping out of his Miraculous shortly afterwards.

"Master?" Nooroo asked, lifting one of his appendages. "What's wrong? You've never given up so quickly. Even when your Akuma loses its' prey, it usually finds another..."

"I'm not entirely sure myself, Nooroo. But for whatever reason, all of the negativity in that girl, that Sabrina, it just disappeared without a trace." Gabriel folded his arms. "But for now, there's no use in trying to badger someone who's already released. And there are no other targets to take in her stead."

 _Thank goodness..._ Nooroo thought to himself as Gabriel took an elevator that blended into the observatory back down to his office. _As much as you care about Emilie, Gabriel, I'm beginning to wonder just how far you're willing to go. You'll keep overworking yourself to death with these Akumas, you know. The last thing she needs is you to join her in the_ _afterlife._

"Still, I'm going to keep my eye on that girl, because it's clear that the sudden rift between her and Chloe is going to cause some repercussions down the line." Gabriel finally spoke as he walked off of the elevator in his office. "Their bond was almost invincible. Surely, there's going to be some bitterness between the two of them at some point. If Sabrina doesn't instigate it, then surely Chloe or someone else will. And when that happens, my Akuma will be waiting."

"Gabriel. Just how long are you going to keep these Akumatizations up?" Nooroo mustered up the courage to speak. "I know it's for your wife, Emilie, but Ladybug and Cat Noir seem unstoppable. Time and again, you've lost to them; even when it seemed like you were about to win. Do they even know what you're fighting for?"

"If I told them, they would think me mad. Not to mention, they've already made their prejudices about me quite clear." Gabriel brushed the top of Nooroo's head with his finger. "It's too late for me to change, and they've already decided to show to the world that I am a monster of a man; one who preys on the emotions of others and turns them into champions of darkness. Some people are even going so far as to label Hawkmoth; me, as a terrorist. And you know full well what the penalty for terrorism is, right, Nooroo?"

"Oh, I know, master." Nooroo, still conflicted by Gabriel's own words and the powers of the Butterfly Miraculous, could only comply and obey Gabriel's words. "Still. This is an endless loop. We cannot defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. **That. Is. Fact.** Even with Duusu and Nathalie providing back-up as Mayura, I don't ever see those two being defeated anytime soon."

"Nooroo. There's a proverb I like to use often. Defeat is not being knocked down, but refusing to get up after being knocked down." Gabriel spoke as he walked out of the office. "As long as I always keep finding new targets to Akumatise, I'm still in the game. And there is absolutely no way I will stay down when I know that I can bring my wife back."

"If you say so, master..." Nooroo hung his head and followed after Gabriel.

"Trust me, Nooroo. I know. You hate it as much as I do, but every night, I'm plagued and tormented by her screams. Her dying breaths, as it were." Gabriel turned his head to Nooroo. "I promise. The **MOMENT** I bring her back to life, I will return the Butterfly Miraculous and all of this will finally be over. You have my word."

"I know. You said that the last time." Nooroo said as the two of them wandered down the corridor. "And the time before that. And the time before that..."

* * *

Back at College Francois Dupont, the team all made it back just in time. The bell rang as each of them dropped off their bags and wandered into the first class of the day. Ms Bustier's general studies class. Everyone took their usual seats. Juleka next to Rose, Kim next to Max, Marinette next to Alya, Adrien next to Nino, Nathaniel next to Marc, Ivan next to Mylene, and Alix next to Lila. The only space left for Sabrina was right next to Chloe, and even now, she couldn't avoid the fiery glares being cast at her from her former 'friend'.

"Sabrina?" Ms Bustier was the first one to speak up when she noticed Sabrina just standing there like a deer in the headlights. "Are you... alright?"

"No. No, Ms Bustier. I'm not alright at all." Sabrina felt the uncertainty bubble back up. "It's just that... well... This morning, I had a little bit of a falling out and I don't feel comfortable sitting next to Chloe anymore. Do you... think it would be alright if I could switch seats?"

"Switch seats? Like that's going to happen." Chloe finally spoke up. "You chose this when you decided to enrol in this college, Sabrina. Now, sit down and just shut up." Chloe spoke up with arms swinging.

Ms Bustier just shot a glare back at Chloe, before turning back to Sabrina with a smile. "Of course, Sabrina. Anything that we can do to make you feel more comfortable. I understand you're going through a rough patch and a few of the students here did inform me that you came in rather... angrily this morning." Ms Bustier gave her a gentle pat on the back. "It's a miracle that you weren't Akumatised. You must have some good friends, Sabrina." She then turned back to the students. "Anyways. Lila? Can you take the seat next to Chloe, please?"

"Of course, Ms. Bustier." Lila spoke, in her usual venomous, yet innocently sweet tone then collected her bag and moved to the seat next to Chloe. Once seated, she and the others watched as Sabrina took her seat by Alix.

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe was the first one to speak up and break the silence. "You can't just randomly choose to sit somewhere else and make someone else change for you! Especially not when I get the worse end of the deal!"

"And who exactly is making that a rule here, Chloe?" Alix snarkily responded as Sabrina finally sat down beside her. "I don't see Ms Bustier complaining. And I'm not sure Ms Mendeleiev or any of the others would have anything against it, so long as they get to teach and we get to learn. The way I see it, Sabrina's perfectly fine to sit wherever she wants."

"I agree." Ms Bustier nodded at Alix. "Sabrina's going through a rough stage at the moment, so I want all of you to do what you can to make sure that she feels better."

"Of course, Ms. Bustier." Nino was the first one to respond. "I'll always be there to get rid of her bad mojo and make sure Hawkmoth doesn't come crashing down on her again."

"So will I." Marinette clasped her hands together. "After all the things Sabrina's gone through, the best thing that she needs is some good friends; friends that treat her as a friend, rather than an object."

Sabrina was still emotionless as she just gave a neutral nod to the others. She did say "Thank you." to them, but she didn't show happiness or nervousness about the whole situation. Instead, she just sat there and waited for the lesson to begin. Once the others had all turned their attentions to the board afterwards, Ms Bustier got to work.

From there, everything seemed to flow fairly straight forward. Everyone's homework was asked to be handed in, and the others naturally gave their respective papers in. All except for one Chloe Bourgeois, who just sat there and shot a razor-sharp glare at Sabrina, who just turned to Alix, preferring her rather comforting stare rather than the malice coming out of the former's eyes.

"And where's your homework, Chloe?" Ms Bustier was the first one to remark on the blonde's missing papers.

" **Ask her.** " Chloe just jammed her thumb backwards towards Sabrina. "She's the one who ripped it up in front of my face."

"Because she made me do it because she relied too much on me," Sabrina replied, with no hint of anger in her voice at all. She didn't need it. Chloe was going to get chewed out regardless. "Sorry, Chloe, but you can't use me to do your homework anymore."

"Need I remind you that I'm the principal's daughter!" Chloe steamed up, resorting to her dominant strategy once again. "I could just give daddykins a ring right now and this school could be completely shut down!"

"Your dad's an... _interesting man_ , Chloe, but even he wouldn't be able to tolerate the fact that you've been slipping on your studies." Ms Buster's gaze turned colder and colder. "And nor would Mr Damocles, for that matter. As it stands, Chloe, we have the leverage here. Your father has none. So you, missy, have detention." She walked over to Chloe's bag and snatched her phone out of it. "Further, your phone is going to be taken off of you until you've served your time and learnt your lesson. Understand?"

"No. And I don't want to understand! Ever!" Chloe lunged for the phone, only for Ms Bustier to move away from her. " **This is all your fault, Sabrina!** "

Sabrina didn't respond. This was karma at its' finest.

"You can't just rely on other people to do everything for you, Chloe. I hope that, through this punishment, you understand that this is a place where people come to learn; not to be your underlings and serve you like royalty." Ms Bustier slid the phone into a draw and locked it with a key. "You have all the power you want back at home, but here at College Francois Dupont, you are a student. And I expect you to behave and act as such."

"Nngh..." Chloe snarled under her breath, feeling her emotional state begin to rise. Her little bubble was being popped. Her slave had turned coats and was now stabbing her in the back, her access to her daddy had all been cut off, and she was now just as powerless as the commoners she had come to resent. And all of this because she wanted to be a hero, but ruined her reputation with Ladybug for all the wrong reasons. _Superheroes... All of them. I hate them SO MUCH! Why should they be the only ones who are allowed to do good in this world? I would have saved everyone if Ladybug had just TRUSTED IN ME. HOW DARE SHE EVEN BREATHE!_

* * *

When the class had ended and everyone except for Chloe had been let out, Sabrina was the first one to gather with her posse of undercover heroes. Alix, Kim, Max, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Marc, Ivan, and Mylene.

"Man. That was pretty wild." Alix folded her arms. "I've never seen Ms Bustier get so ruthless on Chloe like that before."

"Yeah. Usually, she cares about everyone. But today, we saw her shredding that girl to pieces." Juleka chipped into the conversation, pulling back some of her hair. "Serves her right for trying to put all of her work on other people."

"Surprised she didn't snap like that, in all honesty." Kim was the next to throw his words into the ring. "But that girl did get very upset about the whole thing. Plus, she's got that whole detention sentence she's serving. Surely, that's gonna spark some rage in Chloe. You know how it is."

"I know, but we should just leave her to deal with it herself. And if it turns out that Hawkmoth contracts her with another Akuma, then we'll just have to leave it to Ladybug and Cat Noir to save us," said Rose. "Though, a part of me wishes we could do it ourselves."

"As much as I appreciate the idea, Rose, there's a couple of flaws there," Max said, pushing his glasses closer. "Akumas can only be captured and purified by Ladybug's Yo-Yo. If not caught, they'll simply multiply and cause all kinds of havoc until the original Akumatisee is re-Akumatised. We can't do anything to stop it. Hence why they're there to do it for us."

"Yeah... And from what happened, I know for a fact that Chloe's not gonna be thankful for being saved this time. Especially given that she thinks Ladybug's an idiot. So disrespectful." Mylene looked back at the classroom door. "If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up lashing out at Ladybug after the fact."

"True... but at the same time, we've gotta do what we've gotta do. Together." Nathaniel finally got the courage to speak up, turning to Sabrina. "As long as we all keep in high spirits, we'll be able to weather any storm; fight any battle, and save any day together." He laid his hand on her shoulders.

"Y-yeah." Sabrina still sounded mousey as she looked up at Nathaniel's eyes. "Still, do you think I'm the right fit for this? Given my... _apparent history?_ "

"Sabrina. You wouldn't have **gotten** that invitation if you hadn't been found worthy. So, I'm pretty sure that's a pretty big sign that you _are_ the right fit for the Dog Miraculous, whether you think so or not," Alix chimed in. "And whether or not you believe in yourself, you've got someone to fall back on. All of us."

"Are... you sure about that?" Sabrina pushed her fingertips together. "I mean, I've done some pretty bad things under Chloe's guidance. I'm pretty sure some of you still remember the horrible things I did with her."

"Well, yeah, but that's the past. This is the present. We shouldn't let that define us." Alix resumed, "Sure, sure. You've had a rough history, but that doesn't matter anymore now that you're off Chloe's leash."

"Was that dog pun intentional, because I've got the Dog Miraculous?" Sabrina nitpicked.

" _Maybe,_ " Alix smirked and shrugged.

"But Alix does have a point, Sabrina." Marc took over the conversation. "What you did doesn't matter anymore. It's what you DO now that matters. You've been given a second chance, Sabrina. Don't squander it."

"Not that you will, after all. You've got some proper friends to steer you in the right direction this time." Rose held Sabrina's hands and looked into her eyes. "We're not gonna be like Chloe at all. We're the _complete opposite_ of that."

"We respect you for who you are, Sabrina. And we don't expect you to do anything for us in return like a butler," said Ivan as he stoically folded his arms. "As long as we both give each other respect, then there's no way you'll ever wanna go back to her."

"Respect is a two-way street, and it's free for all of us to walk down. So come on, Sabrina. Take this opportunity with us, throw yourself into it, and never look back," added Alix. "And when times get rough, we've got your back, girl. There's always gonna be a way we can help you with your problems."

Sabrina hadn't had much evidence to go on, but she could tell when someone was being genuine with their words. What could she say? She had learnt to catch sarcasm well after all this time. "Well... alright then. If you all say so."

"Hey. We know so, girl. And it's not just us. Look around. Everyone else is here for you." Kim stepped aside to reveal the other students around the courtyard. "Alya, Nino, Marinette, Adrien, Aurore, even Lila. They're all gonna be here to help you out, Sabrina."

"When you make a friend, that friend's gonna put all their faith into you, just as you've gotta put all your faith into them. And when the time comes that you've gotta face something hard, painful, or downright nasty, there's always gonna be a friend that you can rely on to get you out of a tight spot," said Max.

"Faith. Well, I'll try my best." She tried to make a smile for the others. "After all, I can't exactly do my worst, can I?"


	7. The Only Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean has a moment with Chloe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, big thank you to The Bricklayer for giving me the idea. Thanks for that, bud. So glad that you’re there to give me a helping hand in my times of need.
> 
> Second of all, Happy New Year! This chapter went live on New Year’s Eve. In fact, Happy New Decade, as a matter of fact! Enjoy the celebrations.
> 
> And enjoy this new chapter...

Jean was just a humble butler on the Bourgeois payroll. He did everything that was asked of him. From making sure each room, food, drink, towel, and other commodities of the hotel was to the high standard that the Bourgeois lived for. And every time he and his crew made even the slightest of things that the family found wrong, he just took it on the chin and moved forward. Because of this, he had long since become immune to the harshness of Chloe, Audrey, and Andre Bourgeois. It was the same cycle day in, day out, and nothing else seemed to change aside from the people who chose to make a booking at the hotel.

That being said, whenever he saw trouble arise, he or one of his crewmembers just had to jump in and see what the problem was. More often than not, it was all petty things and little details, but today, he could see Chloe was in a mood from the face alone when she walked through the door. The way that her mouth had been mangled into that trademark frown was a clear sign that she had not had a good day in any sense of the word. Poor girl. For all of her bizarre thoughts and superiority complex, she was still just a teenager, so she couldn't have learned to be humble given the privileged lifestyle she and her parents lead. If she couldn't change of her own accord, then at least he could be there to make sure she didn't entirely fly off of the rails and become a monster of a human being. After all, a butler's job was to serve, no matter who the person was or how high their needs were. So, Chloe to him was just another client; another mistress for him to tend to and make sure that everything for them was nothing short of perfect.

"Mademoiselle? Is there something..." His words trailed as Chloe didn't even bother to talk to him, as her raised finger to his face proved. Still sulking, she scurried into the elevator and went up to her penthouse, leaving the butler behind. "Well, that answers that, doesn't it?" And with no other words, Jean followed after Chloe, taking a separate elevator up to the penthouse.

Chloe didn't even look back as she went into the room and wandered over to her bed. Freshly made and tucked to perfection as she wished every single day when she went out of the hotel. But given what had happened, that barely even mattered anymore. After having received detention and no way to weasel out of her punishment, the feeling of betrayal in her heart, all she could see was Sabrina and her ranting at her face. Seething, Chloe grabbed the bedsheet, pillows, and everything else on the bed and let out a scream as she threw it all around the room, which knocked over a bunch of other items and furnishings in the room, turning the place into a ragged mess. Breathing heavily as she looked at the devastation she had wrought upon her room, she barely even noticed Jean entering the room.

"Chloe?" Jean finally spoke, not even remotely disturbed by Chloe's spent rage. "A bad day at school, I take it?"

"Ugh... Horrible, Jean. Utterly atrocious. Despicable, even." Chloe spoke, with a tone of voice that sounded withered and tired, like she had used all of her strength in an intense struggle, even though, in reality, all that she did was tear her room asunder.

"Well, whatever troubles you have, share them with me, and I will make sure that they all go away. And, in the meantime, can I get you something to drink? A young woman like you needs her strength after a tirade like that." Jean said, clasping his hands together as a butler would.

"Just get me the usual, Jean. Sparkling water by my bedside." Chloe dismissively flexed her hand at him in a shoo-ing motion.

"Right away." Jean, with that smile still on his face, left the room to procure Chloe's water, leaving the blonde girl in the remnants of her room.

Done with the day and free of the lowlives, Chloe flopped back onto her sheetless, pillowless bed; face staring directly up at the ceiling. Her head had all been a blur after that moment in the school. To see Sabrina standing up against her, severing all ties with her, and ruining the homework that she had assigned Sabrina to do was all an insult to her face. And she just was not going to take it. Not one bit. Even if it meant having to get contracted by that madman in purple spandex with an unhealthy obsession for butterflies, Chloe needed some kind of justice for the travesty that had been inflicted upon her.

Time seemed to pass and Chloe just took another look around her room and the mess that she had made. Not that she cared about the destruction, since her team of butlers would be able to fix that all up in a matter of moments, but rather because of all of the steam that she had blown off. All of this could have been avoided if Ladybug had only given her a chance to prove herself. So what if her identity had been exposed on the moment she broadcast herself donning the Bee Miraculous? What did she care about it all? She still could have been a great hero if they had just let her run along with her little powers and do some actual good for society. But no. Abandonment and isolation were what did this to her; what drove her to side with the darkness and forever lose Ladybug's trust.

Ladybug? What good was she for Paris? So what if she stopped Hawkmoth over and over again? What was she even accomplishing other than blowing smoke up her and Cat Noir's backsides? The city didn't need heroes to stop Hawkmoth; just a competent police force or, if things got too crazy, then the army or some branch of Interpol. This? This was just a couple of freaks in skin-tight suits doing stuff that stole her and everyone else's thunder. And to think that she even wanted to idolise or run alongside them. She'd just been dragged down into the mud with them. Chloe knew better. She was transcendent from everyone else in this miserable city. Well, all aside from Gabriel Agreste, that was. Lord only knows that man had far too much money and privilege than he knew what to do with. He and his family were the only equal she had; the only people that she deserved to know and respect; not a bunch of fans calling out her name because she tried and failed to be a hero.

Chloe had her mental journey for so long that by the time she saw Jean put the drink down by her bedside and begin cleaning up, she only just started to sit upright again.

"Took you long enough..." She rolled her eyes as she took the drink and began to slurp it up, letting the refined taste of water slide down her throat. The calm before the storm, this. When her daddykins found out about this, all hell would break loose.

"You know, mademoiselle, if you have something to say, then just say it. Bottling it up is only going to make you feel even worse." Jean watched as Chloe downed the drink like a drunkard at a bar, slamming the glass down on the side.

"You wanna know what I have to say, huh? Well, I'm screwed in more ways than you can imagine, Jean." Chloe gave him a leary stare. "For whatever incomprehensible reason, Sabrina decided to grow a spine after everything we did together and show some sympathy for the common man. **Unacceptable.** We Bourgeois **NEVER** accept the common man into our lives. They are made to be inferior to us and that is the way that it is going to stay."

"I know, I know, mademoiselle. But that does not mean that the other people around you are happy with your little reign." Jean walked over to Chloe and sat himself down beside her. "Have you ever once considered trying to be good for once? Without me or somebody else forcing your hand?"

"No." Chloe immediately replied. "I don't ever see any benefit in being good to people. And I never will again. Especially not after the way Ladybug shafted me." Chloe violently folded her arms. "Lousy, no good, stuck-up brat, running around with powers she doesn't even know how to control without changing back into some dorky teenager when the job's all said and done. If only the world knew who Ladybug was, eh? One can only dream..."

"Now, that is no way to think at all, Miss Bourgeois," said Jean.

"It's the ONLY way to think, Jean. It's the only way everyone should think." Chloe turned away. "Nobody should ever try to change who they are deep down. The rich and snooty are rich and snooty and are proud of being rich and snooty. The commoners are commoners and are proud of being commoners. And you're a butler who's proud to be a butler, last I checked. Have _you_ ever wanted to change your life when everything for you is hunky-dory?"

"Then... is your life, hunky-dory as you so put it, Chloe?" Jean asked, which caused Chloe to shudder and turn back towards her. "Are you really happy with yourself after everything that's happened? Or is there something that you would like to change; especially after your bad day at College Francois Dupont?"

"Now that you mention it..." Chloe put her finger to her chin. "There is something that I'd like to change. But knowing you and your goody-goody nature, you're gonna say no to my offer and be a disobedient butler, causing you to get in trouble with daddy and mom, which will end up with you losing your job and making you feel miserable, so I'm not gonna ask you to do anything about it, Jean. Because t, you're one of the only people that aren't in my bloodline that I can respect. More for your service to me and my family more than your actual personality, that's for sure..."

"And what is it that you would want to change, Chloe?" Jean leaned in, curious to know what she wanted.

"As I said, you can't do anything about it, but I just wish that I could live a posh lifestyle without ever having to look at another _filthy peasant_ ," she said back. "I know, I know. You're gonna say that's horrible and that I should be nice, leading to you bringing out that stupid bear you always keep blabbing on about, but to be honest, **I don't deserve to change.** Nobody in this world _wants_ me to change. I've already shown everyone in Paris that I'm not worthy of being the good guy here. Ladybug's proven that by defeating Miracle Queen, so that's fine. If I'm gonna be the bad guy, then I'm the bad guy. All it takes is one little Akuma to light the fire and I live the life I'm supposed to be living."

"Chloe. That is a barbaric way to think. Are you saying that you enjoy causing others pain? That you live solely for the infamy that will live on through generations? Forshame..." Jean had his limits, but even now, Chloe was starting to push them. "What would Andre and Audrey think? Would they be proud to raise such a sadistic little monster?"

"Daddykins does whatever I want, and mom is entirely on my side. So really, I see nothing that's gonna jeopardise myself here. I'm still gonna live my life in my little bubble and if it gets popped, I'll just shuffle blame on everyone else and leave him to do all of the messy work." Chloe pushed her hands together. "And if that doesn't work, then my emotions will flare up and Hawkmoth will just come and collect me again. I am, after all, just another villain waiting to be sprung. Nothing is gonna get me to change whatsoever, no matter how much you and the other people of Paris try to brainwash me."

"And what if Daddykins knew just what you were doing deep down? Forcing others to do their work, making everyone else seem miserable? Andre Bourgeois may be the mayor, but even he knows when to show restraint." Jean still tried his hardest to keep his composure. "Audrey is your mother, Chloe, and clearly, her influence is starting to show. I feel sorry for that man. I do. He doesn't know the truth as to why he's a suck-up to you."

"Jean... what are you saying?" Chloe replied.

"If your father learned the truth about the Bourgeois name and what you were doing with that title, he would eventually snap. And if not, then he would surely lose his position as mayor for abuse of power. If not immediately, then surely during the next election period." Jean looked into Chloe's eyes, feeling some form of leverage come back. "Think long and hard, Mistress Chloe. You stand on thin ice with your namesake. I do not want you to tarnish the Bourgeois name, but if your father and mother suffer for your actions, then it is all on your head, not mine or anyone else's."

"Jean..." Chloe had some time to let those words come back. Her dad was the mayor, but she had never once considered what would happen if he lost that role. Where would that lead her? What would that do for her mother, Audrey? The only reason they were even together was because of their fame, fortune, and influence. If her father lost his job, then her mother would leave him for good. And whether or not her place with her was guaranteed was another story for another day. "I... I..."

"Save your breath, Chloe. You have had a long day and you need some rest. I will send up a team to make sure that your room is clean, that you are properly taken care of, and that you have a good day at home. It's the very least that I can do to help you calm down." Jean walked away from the bed and out of the door once again, leaving Chloe to her own devices once more.

Chloe let everything stew around in her head as the room fell silent once again. For all of his obedience and compliance, Jean did have some merit to his words. Chloe was just a daughter; the offspring of the adults responsible for her life. She had no clue what would happen if they found out what she was really up to or the kind of punishment that they could inflict on her for how disrespectful and horrible she was as a human being. Would daddykins grow a spine and strike back at her as well? Would her mother even want to associate with her? After all, she got in trouble at school today, and that would be brought up with the both of them.

No... No, they wouldn't. They were her parents. They cared for her. They respected her. They were Bourgeois like her. Surely, they would have the same views and personality as her. As she tried to imagine her parents trying to take her side, she had even more visions pop up in her mind. Of Sabrina turning coats and joining the others, leaving her alone to fend for herself. Of Ladybug deciding that she wasn't worthy of being a hero anymore, that she had time and time and again caused others pain and that she could be held accountable for all of it now that the city knew the truth. She finally stood up and wandered over towards the closet. Perhaps she could take her mind off of it by getting herself into something that didn't reek of the bad day she had just been through.

And that's when she saw it. The cosplay outfits of Ladybug and Cat Noir that she always wore with Sabrina. Now that the truth had come out and that Sabrina was breaking away from her, added with everything else that had happened before, Chloe could only feel one emotion brewing when she looked at those clothes. Unbridled, unrestrained, raw anger. She ripped the clothes off of the displays that they stood in and went on another temper tantrum. She tossed the outfits around and tried to destroy them, destroying more of her room in the process. From sofas to dressers, and even glasses and plates were destroyed in the heat of the moment, all while Chloe was letting out screams of rage that would rival that of Kylo Ren.

When the crew came to clean up Chloe's room, lead by Jean, they could see Chloe tossing out a vase, which shattered against the wall, spilling ceramic and soil all over the floor. Some of the team jumped back in shock at the sight and could hear Chloe's fury. They waited outside the door for her to calm down and, by the time that she had started to stop, they heard a large thump. Fearing the worst, they all ran inside the room to find Chloe unconscious on the floor.

"Chloe!" Jean's eyes went wide with the most fright as his face turned pale. He didn't even need to give the others the command to put her back into the bed, as the team were already carrying her up while also making sure that her bed was properly re-fitted and fixed so that it looked like nobody had touched it. "I'm... so sorry, miss Chloe. If I had only known how much you felt about this." Jean looked down at the slumbering Chloe, knowing full well that she did not do well with emotions. With no time to spare, he went for Chloe's bear and gave it to her in her sleep as the team of maids just finished with the bed and began work on the rest of the room. "Rest now, little one. And know that when you wake up, you'll feel much better."

Jean felt guilty for amplifying Chloe's fury and showing her the severity of her actions. She was still just a teenager, after all. Her maturity was not ready to handle these kinds of situations. She was not ready to feel what it was like to lose; especially given how high her pedestal was at the moment. But what was he to do? After all, she was asleep, so she could not command him. And he did not know how to make it so that she could dispel her anger, as all of her negative thoughts were directed to the rest of the world for being lower than herself. Well, at the very least, she had her childhood bear with her. That always seemed to bring her some form of solace, if not enough at a time like this. Being the only thing that he could fall back on, Jean left Chloe to sleep while he and the team went to make sure that the room was cleaned up and ready for her when she finally re-emerged from her rage-induced blackout.

"When you are done with the room, make sure that nobody disturbs Chloe, not even her parents," Jean informed the other staff members. "We need to make sure that she wakes up naturally so that she can try and calm herself down of her own accord. Understand?"

"Oui, monsieur," the others replied in unison as they looked at Jean, then went back to cleaning the room.

At the end of it all, the room was spotless and cleaned to perfection. Everything that could be fixed had been fixed, and the stuff beyond repair had been removed and was labelled for replacement with something of equal or greater value. When the team finished with their work, they all left the room so that they could tend to other areas of the hotel, leaving Jean alone with Chloe. He took one last look at the slumbering little princess, feeling deep despair filling his heart. Was Chloe a lost soul? Or was there time for her to change? Given how she had acted and how rooted she was in her ideals, Jean, unfortunately, leaned towards the former.

"Chloe... Please... Try and change for me, alright?" Jean whispered to her, even though he knew he would get no response back from her. Then, he left the room to allow Chloe to sleep it off, to let her drift off peacefully and undisturbed.

Little did he know, that after he left the room, another little visitor drifted its' way towards Chloe. A butterfly with black wings, coated with purple strips on each wing. Another one of Hawkmoth's Akumas, drawn towards Chloe's meltdown. It flitted over the sleeping Chloe and dove at her, ready to metamorphose her into a puppet of darkness once again.

* * *

When Jean finally made it back to the lobby of the hotel, he was greeted by two familiar faces. Audrey and Andre Bourgeois, finally home from their long days at work, and by the looks of things, exhausted about it.

"Ah, Monsieur Andre and Mademoiselle Audrey. A pleasure to see you again!" Jean put on his cheery facade and tried his best to mask the situation at hand. "How were your days?"

"Too long," Audrey grumbled. "So many wannabes in this city who could never cut it as fashion names. Is Paris finally starting to lose its' edge?"

"I didn't have a good day either. I couldn't talk to Chloe at all after breakfast. That, and I had to go through a lot of paperwork to make sure everything in the city was running smoothly enough." Andre chimed in. "Speaking of which, where is Chloe?"

"Mistress Chloe has had a long day at school and needs time to rest," Jean replied. "Just like you, she needs some time to recuperate and relax. It seems like all of the Bourgeois have been running themselves ragged, no?"

"You're right, Jean. The sooner I get my deep-tissue massage, a cold drink, and a luxury meal, the better I'll feel." Audrey just walked off, the sound of her high-heels echoing throughout the lobby. "Jean, tell the spa team to prepare for my arrival. I want them to be ready by the moment I get there."

"Of course, Mademoiselle Audrey. Right away." Jean nodded and was about to walk off before Andre spoke up as well.

"And make sure that you stay close to Chloe, Jean. After all, she is a sweet little girl, but even I've seen how... _grumpy_ she can get at times if things don't exactly go her way," he replied. "If she's had a rough day, then all you need to do is be with her, nothing else need be asked of you. Just... as soon as you finish setting up for Audrey's treatments, that is."

"As you wish, Monsieur Andre." Jean finally walked off, letting Andre go off on his own as well. _Oh, you poor, poor man. I wish I could offer you a better life, but alas, I am just a butler. I live only to serve, after_ _all. At least I am making you and the others happy. That is all that matters._ Jean wasn't very good at lying with his words, so had to do it all with his thoughts. Between a pushover father, a diva of a mother, and the cold-hearted child of those two, he found himself tangled within a thick web of discord and chaos. How long would it be before the spiders came home to devour their prey? 


	8. Class Is In Session Again

Night fell on the city of Paris once again and the twelve chosen Miraculous heroes were called back to the rec centre, to undergo another lesson in their little "Kung Fu" training as their alibis said. Only they knew the truth, as their parents, still oblivious to what was going on, drove them down the streets towards the rec centre. Max, Kim, Ivan, Mylene, Juleka, Luka, Rose, Kagami, Nathaniel, Marc, Sabrina, and Alix all sat alone in their cars, with their faces in their phones. They were all in their little chat room together, with their superhero aliases as the nicknames.

"You ready for another night?" Alix was the first one to type in and send to the others.

"Yeah. We're ready." 'Gruff' replied. Or rather, Marc replied.

"Just arriving now. What about the rest of you?" Pygmy said.

"Almost there." Replied both Tigara and Viperion.

"I'm on the right path." Said the text from Cockerel

"Ya think it'll be basic training again?" Madam Mouse questioned.

"Of course it will." The text came from Rampage. "Not that I wouldn't like to turn it up a notch, but small steps, am I right?"

"I eagerly await your arrival." read Ryuko's text.

"Can't wait to see ya there." King Monkey's text was the next one in the line.

"Now that we know what we are and what we're capable of, we should be able to train with much more time than the introductory session." That was the text from Pegasus, worded only as Max would have worded it.

"I'm also here, in case you're wondering." Ruff's text read. "Sorry I couldn't reply as fast. I was just talking to dad."

"Hey, chill, Ruff. It's all good here." Alix's next text was sent and marked with Ruff's username to make it a direct message to her. "And hey, if you're still hung up about Chloe, then that's fine. You can forget all about her when you transform into Ruff."

"I guess." Ruff's text said.

"You **know**." Alix typed in the next text. "And you'll feel it when you suit up with us, girl. Promise."

No more texts came from the others, as they had all arrived at the centre once more. Unlike this time, however, the parents left them by the door and then drove off. They already knew what room they would be in, so leading them back again would have been pointless. The group, who all shared a grin, moved into the building and towards the room where Master Chi, as before, was waiting for them.

"Good evening," said Chi when everyone was in the room and the door closed.

"Good evening, Master Chi." The twelve chosen heroes all said together and bowed in unison.

"Why are you doing that?" Chi lifted a brow. "Wait, did you think I was one of _those_ teachers?" Chi couldn't help but laugh as the others stood upright again. "Everyone, I might be part of an underground order that lets chosen people become superheroes, but I've still got a personality, you know."

"Oh, right." Alix blushed at each cheek. She thought she'd have to be courteous when in her training.

"But in any case, I'm glad that you decided to be polite and greet me back." Chi held her hand out, creating another Vortex. "Come. Back to the temple, all of you."

One by one, everyone went through the vortex again and found themselves looking once more at Zo, Harmon, Pe, and Ir, as Chi guided them all back to the other masters.

"Ah! Welcome back, young ones!" Zo gave them all a jolly greeting. "Are you prepared for another night of training yourselves as Miraculous-bearers?"

"Of course, master! We wouldn't miss this for the world." Kim's smile could be seen by everyone.

"And neither would we!" Barkk announced as she and the other Kwamis emerged from the clothes of the children, before floating above their respective masters.

"Good. Then, no more words need to be said from any of us." Zo walked through the open wall with the other masters. "Follow me to the arena once more, heroes. Now that you know what you can do, it's time to give you some more _unique_ training."

As everyone walked down the stairs, Sabrina still seemed to curl herself up as she looked down at her feet. She was still plagued by everything that she had done under Chloe's thumb; every single action under the orders of that demoness with blonde hair was ringing out in her mind. Was she still worthy of being a hero? Or would her past always be accounted for in this kind of situation?

"Hey, Masters? Can I ask you something?" Sabrina finally spoke up.

"We already know what you're about to say. The Bunnyx of the future told us of this before your arrival tonight. You still feel guilty for associating yourself with Chloe Bourgeois, and that your sins of the past are still haunting you even now," Ir spoke up. "Sabrina Raincomprix; the sins of the past do not define you. It is the actions of the present that do. The more you deny it, the more it is true."

"We have heard of your plight as well, such is the wise memory of one Alix Kubdel." Pe also turned back to look into Sabrina's eyes. "Your future self, Alix, she shares **all** of your memories. So, whenever you remember something in the present, it is part of her memory in the future. Hence, whatever you see, do, and experience, she has memories of it all. And, knowing how hard it was to shake off her doubts, she informed us of Sabrina's worries and asked us to help console you."

"Wow... that future you must be a real hero, right Alix?" Sabrina looked into Alix's eyes.

"Tell me about it." Alix sighed. "She's only me in, what, twenty years? Give or take? She's grown up, and I'm still in class painting street art. But hey, maybe she still does that when she's not jumping through time as Bunnyx. Ya never really know what your future self does when they grow up, do ya?"

"But back to the topic at hand, Sabrina. You will **always** be worthy of the Dog Miraculous. We know full well of the seeds that Chloe had planted in you back in the day. Despondency, desperation, desire to follow her for her fame and fortune. But those seeds would have earned you little in the future," said Harmon. "And if you still feel that you have some doubts, it is all because you haven't had a proper moment to prove yourself."

"Prove myself?" Sabrina parroted.

"There will come a day where Ladybug and Cat Noir will not be able to defeat a villain. If you so choose to stand where they cannot and show that you can be a hero willing to do away with Hawkmoth's villains, then you will finally have shaken off your doubts, and proven yourself as a hero," said Zo. "After all, the greatest way to remove ones' doubts is to tackle them head-on. Letting doubts overpower you is their goal, so deny them the chance to achieve it."

"Prove myself?" Sabrina repeated in her head over and over again. She had never actually turned into Ruff and fought a villain before, mostly because there wasn't one. She thought back to the morning, where she was nearly Akumatised if not for her friends coming in to save her at the last minute. And then, she remembered how Chloe had behaved in class and how bitter it made her when Sabrina had turned against her. Knowing full well what Chloe's behavioural patterns were like, she knew that she'd see the girl under Hawkmoth's control again. With that in mind, she tightened her fist. "Alright, masters. I'll remember that."

"Very good." Zo arrived at the arena with the other masters and leapt onto the platforms again as the room shifted to form the makeshift city again. "Now, do you all remember the words needed to transform."

"If you don't, we can always give you a reminder," said Roarr, landing on Juleka's shoulders.

"It's hard not to remember them, though, as they make you feel so powerful; something pride-worthy that it's almost impossible to forget as you rush into battle declaring those words!" Stommp, once more with his boastful accent, spoke.

"We remember, masters. Right, everyone?" Kagami asked the others, who all just nodded their heads and made agreeing noises.

"Then, by all means, RECITE!" Zo threw his arms to the ceiling.

" **Orikko! Rise and Shine!** "

" **Ziggy! Charge!** "

" **Daizzi! Hog Wild!** "

" **Roaar! The Hunt's On!** "

" **Stommp! Headstrong!** "

" **Mullo! Get Squeaky!** "

" **Xuppu! It's Showtime!** "

" **Kaalki! Full Gallop!** "

" **Longg! Bring the Storm!** "

" **Sass! Scale Slither!** "

" **Barkk! Play Ruff!** "

" **Fluff! Clockwise!** "

The Kwamis were all pulled into the Miraculouses, and in a cascade of bright light and dancing colours, each of the heroes transformed out of their casual clothes and back into their suits; the fibres wrapping around their bodies so tight that it was almost like their skins. Their hairstyles' colours grew and changed to match with their new forms and their tools spawned in shortly after they all applied the masks that would conceal their identities. Then, triumphantly emerging from the hurricane of light and colour, the twelve Miraculous heroes all posed as if they were part of a group shot.

"Tonight's lesson will be a little bit different. As it will also be one-on-one sparring practice." Zo raised his hands, causing more and more cubes from the night before to rise. Only this time, they were set up in different scales and sizes and, when they were complete, were coated in a wave of watery-light before taking their new forms. "Hawkmoth has all contracted you before with Akumas at some point in your lives and exposed the darkness lingering within you. As a Miraculous-bearing hero, darkness is just as natural as the light within you. You cannot have one without the other, even if you are destined to clash over and over again."

"So, for tonight's sparring lesson, you will all be battling..." As Harmon said it, the light faded away, revealing the fully-reconstructed forms of Stoneheart, Horrificator, Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, Evillustrator, Reverser, Dark Cupid, Gamer, Silencer, Oni-Chan, Timebreaker, and Miraculer; twelve villains from Hawkmoth's roster that had all been born from the twelve heroes. "Yourselves!"

"Ourselves?!" The heroes all lurched back in surprise as they came face to face with their old, evil forms.

"This is still just a sparring lesson, and rest assured that the _entire simulation_ is under our control. These twelve Akumatised villains are of our making; not that of Hawkmoth's," said Pe. "They will still be battling for your Miraculouses, as usual, but we will make sure you do not come under any intense physical or mental strain, and will end your part of the training if you feel that you cannot handle it."

"We understand that this is a rather sudden development, but we need to be sure that you are capable of standing against even the toughest of foes. As Ladybug and Cat Noir's recent fights have proven, they **are** starting to struggle, and Hawkmoth is gaining in power. And we want to make sure that you can handle fighting yourselves so that your judgement and mentalities are sharpened in the heat of a real battle with real villains under his control," said Chi.

"We give you full reign of the Miraculouses. Use them and the area around you as you see fit," Zo remarked with a lifted finger. "And remember; as you are well aware by this point, a villain's core is where the Akuma resides. Destroy whatever item gives your villain their power, and they will immediately disappear, and you may spend the rest of the time training as you see fit." He raised his arm skyward, which prompted both the heroes and villains to bend their legs as if to brace themselves to move. Each of them looked the other dead centre in the eyes, focusing on them and only them. " **Begin!** "

With those words, each hero sped off to a different section of the room, so that they wouldn't be interrupted by any other ongoing battles. Every villain that had been created gave chase. And, once each of them was in their zones, the battles could truly begin.

The first two to move were Tigara and Reflekta; the light and dark side of one Juleka Couffaine. Tigara had seen and done some things in her time, but none of them was as surreal as this. She had always been a loner, that much was true, but this was a villain created purely on her isolation and invisibility, two of which were key players in the sorrow in her life whenever she lacked confidence and bravery or faded into obscurity. She had always been a slave to this, but now she had the chance to prove that she had moved on; that she could no longer shuffle away into the shadows and show that she was someone who could stand up and let herself be known.

"Well, well, well... Look how far you've come..." Reflekta mocked as she and Tigara traded blows, claw swipes and brooch beams barely missing their marks. "For someone so reclusive, I never expected you to get handed a Miraculous. Must be a real piece of work..."

"And you're still the same sad clown that I remember," Tigara replied, trying to keep a smile up. She fully embraced the strange and scary more healthily than anyone else could have out of College Francois Dupont. "Wait, you _are_ a clown, right? Or is that an offensive stereotype? Never had time to ask that, what with the whole Hawkmoth controlling my mind shtick and everything."

"Joke all you want, me. But you know that one shot from my brooch is all I need to render you powerless. Let's see how well you can keep up!" Reflekta replied and lunged at Tigara, using a combination of physical swings and shots from her replica brooch to try and hit her. The shots only missed by a few inches, as Tigara was able to move and shift her body to match each move.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. Don't you get it yet?" Princess Fragrance asked as she and Pygmy had their duel. "You can't defeat yourself. Especially not when yourself uses smells to win."

"Who needs smells to win? You're such a stink bug, not-me." Pygmy replied as she leapt out of the way of a cloud of perfume and reached out for what looked like a makeshift fire hydrant. "All I need to do is clear the air by smashing up that toy of yours!" She threw the hydrant in the air and punched it with her trotters into Princess Fragrance's chest, which knocked her towards the ground and gave Pygmy the opening she needed to give her Akumatised self a left hook, followed by a right hook, then a somersault kick on the top of her head.

"Psyche!" Princess Fragrance called out after taking the last hit and fired off another perfume blast, which Pygmy was just able to leap out of in time before a single strand of the smell got to her. "It just takes one whiff to render you powerless, Rose."

"Which is why I'm not gonna smell anything. I only use the good perfumes; not the ones cooked up by Hawkmoth..." Rose smirked.

"Then let's test that theory, shall we?" Princess Fragrance readied her blaster once again and pointed the barrel at Rose.

"By my calculations, it should take me just under five minutes for me to claim victory," said Gamer as a game grid appeared around himself and Pegasus. "And, as usual, no game would be complete without the proper gaming field. Step outside of it and you lose. Not that I expect you to go down that easily, Max."

"And I don't expect to lose either." Pegasus was always a gamer when it came to leisure. Outside of his high intelligence, he had a passion for mashing buttons, defeating enemies in a virtual game, and proving himself as a hero in ways that he would have never been able to do in a real-life setting. Only now that he had the Horse Miraculous, his little gaming fantasies were becoming reality. Now, whether or not he was good at live-action games as he was controller games would be entirely down to how he handled himself against his villain self. "This a simple one-on-one, Gamer?"

"Of course." He pointed upwards, revealing a digital display showing Pegasus and Gamer's health indicated by bars, with a lower bar indicating the power that they had to use special attacks. "Whichever one of us loses all of our HP first is defeated."

"I assume that we have weak points as well? As evident by that visor on your face?" Pegasus pointed out.

"Of course. Not like you're gonna get to it." Gamer smirked and spun his arm in preparation. "But enough preamble. Let's do this, shall we?"

"FIGHT!" Came a disembodied voice as a massive green word saying the same thing showed up for a brief flash. After it faded, Gamer and Pegasus ran at each other. When both of them were close enough, they started to trade blows as if it were a genuine fighting game, with small numbers showing up above each of them to indicate the exact numbers of damage that they were taking with each strike. Because of this, neither side gave the other an inch, with both Gamer and Pegasus's attacks being strung close together that there was barely any millisecond for them to breathe. And as they took hits, the bars that showed their health started to drain.

"Not too bad, me, but this is only just the first round." Gamer smirked and jabbed Pegasus in the chest with the tips of his fingers, then pulled him into a grab and threw him to the side before conjuring up some tools from previous games and bringing them down on top of Pegasus. "And you are, after all, dealing with someone who knows the game inside and out."

"Nngh..." Pegasus moaned as he clambered out of the mess. He looked at his HP which had gone down a bit with that hit. "Well, the game's not over yet."

"Now, that's what I like to hear!" Gamer grinned and met Pegasus in combat again.

Outside of the field, King Monkey and Dark Cupid were having their little confrontation. Both Kim's dark and light sides at battle with each other. King Monkey was using his cudgel to reflect the arrows launched by the winged, flying villain. Kim had always shown a passion for what he did, no matter which side he was on in the fight between Ladybug and Hawkmoth. He was a free spirit that never let anything get to him, and it showed with how King Monkey was playfully swinging himself around on his cudgel and anything else around the arena, while Dark Cupid was more focused and started lobbying the arrows down in quick bursts rather than one long, drawn-out pull at a time.

"Everybody's gotta have some form of hate in them, your majesty." Dark Cupid remarked. "Don't you still have some of it deep down? I know you, and you're me. There's always something that's gonna kickstart that fire and cause you to lash out at stuff." He sent out another arrow, only for it to be smashed into the ground by the cudgel.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right about that, but I ain't gonna let some old man in purple spandex tell me the right side of wrong anymore. Plus, flying's overrated anyway." King Monkey twirled the cudgel. "I was always more of a swimming and climbing guy myself."

"Aww, man. That's the best part! Getting to fly around with actual wings for once, it's such a blessing!" Dark Cupid said as he swooped down towards King Monkey and attempted to use his bow as a melee weapon. "Zipping around the skies, taking unsuspecting civilians by surprise, that's the best part of it all!"

"For you, maybe. But for them, not so much." King Monkey knocked Dark Cupid away with the cudgel, but couldn't counter a second time as the black-winged villain flew back and drove his feet into King Monkey's chest. "And besides, my new best part about this hero business is the fact that I'm, you know, a hero."

"Heroes and villains, such names are overrated. What happened to the fun of it all?" Dark Cupid chuckled. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, I say. Who cares what side ya play for?" He said, letting arrows fly again.

"How did I _ever_ get turned into someone like you?" King Monkey muttered under his breath, shook his head, and went on with the fight.

Stoneheart and Rampage didn't need to say a word to each other. Ivan was always more of the strong, silent type as he just let his hammer do the talking for him. He wasn't one to be thinking about the bigger implications of things, as long as he just kept a cool head and thought about the here and now, the long term never mattered to him. Still, to think that he, of all people, would have been drafted into this first... He could remember the day perfectly, about how he lost his cool, the day that Hawkmoth first made contact and drafted him into the game first. It seemed like so long ago, but the memories were still there, staring him down.

Still, he knew what he had to do and he knew the target he needed to destroy. That one particular piece would have been the end of it all again. Hammer in hand, Rampage launched himself at Stoneheart, striking back each enlarged rock limb that came out at him with the hammer; even causing some of the rocks to break before they reformed back onto the villain's body. He climbed up the body of the titanic beast and struck away at all of the parts he could, determined to beat back his past into the past and prove that he had moved on. After all, what good was being a hero if he had to keep himself chained up by his past?

Stoic as ever, Rampage continued to climb up the body of the titan that he once was and lay a blow onto the face of the beast, knocking it to the ground.

Horrificator just let out a roar in a vain attempt to get under Madam Mouse's skin, but she just kept a straight face and lashed at it with her jump rope whip, causing the beast to lurch back with each hit. For being a girl who was so susceptible to fear, the fact that Mylene Haprele was here, wielding the Mouse Miraculous, and fighting against her old villain self, was a testament to her resilience and growth as a person. Where once, she used to fear things and show a nervous disposition, she had now replaced that with bravery and courage; enough to face many fears head-on and prove herself.

"All I need to do is just hit that weak point and this fight is just about over." Madam Mouse said to herself as she swung the jump rope out at the beast once more, hitting it right in the belly. "How long has it been? Since we were shooting that movie and I became... this? Man, the time has flown, hasn't it? I don't even _need_ to sing Smelly Wolf to feel brave anymore!"

The beast could only make noises as it now ran in fear, fear of Madam Mouse and how well she was doing against it. And with the more bravery she showed, the more that Horrificator began to shrink until at last, Madam Mouse lassoed the now tiny-beast up and pulled the pin off of Horrificator's body and crushed it in the palm of her hand, which caused the beast to crumble away before her eyes, back into a series of light-less cubes again.

"Masters! I'm done!" Madam Mouse called out, leaping back onto the rooftops. "And I didn't even need to use my time limit!"

"Very good, Mylene," Zo chuckled. "But do not rest on your laurels just yet. There is still some time to burn and you still need to improve yourself as a Miraculous user."

"I understand." She bowed. And after she did, some stationary target dummies spawned in around her. "So, let's keep this going!" And she went in, completely devoid of all fear. Jump rope in hand, she went off to fight with a smile on her face.

"You know, I'll never understand this whole Akuma business, but I'm always happy to help Ladybug and Cat Noir out whenever I can," said Viperion, as he stared down the eyes of his old form, Silencer. To think that, of all of the villains that he would have made, he made a soul devoid of a voice, who could only speak off of other people. Still, he couldn't afford to let himself get hit, as it would have shut down his ability to use Second Chance and turn back the clock on any potentially dangerous moves. "I get it, music's an acquired taste." He said as he bashed Silencer over the head with the lyre. "But that doesn't mean that you get the right to ta—"

As Viperion said that, Silencer laid his fingers on Viperion's throat, which caused a cyan ghost to fly out of his mouth and into Silencer's helmet.

"How does it feel, Luka Couffaine?" Silencer spoke, using his hands to generate Viperion's voice. "To know that, after all of this time, you're still nothing more than an over-casual, over-calculating nobody. The only times you get to shine are when others are piggybacking you," he said, walking closer to the voice-stripped Viperion. "Even now, your little Juleka is only a Miraculous holder because you're still by her side. But what if you were to go away? To leave her alone to fend for herself? How quickly would she snap without you there to support her?"

Without his voice, Viperion tried to go for his bracelet, but nothing happened, even as he pulled back the snake's head. This got a laugh out of Silencer.

"Really? Did you honestly think you could use your Second Chance when I have your voice? What a joke..." He waltzed over Viperion's body and laid his hands on the Miraculous. "Here. Let me take that off your hands since you need someone who can say the words to use the Miraculous's power."

Viperion judo-threw Silencer to the ground and ripped off the helmet, slamming it into the ground. The ghost flew back into Viperion's mouth and the villain crumbled in the blink of an eye. "There we go. That's where that voice belongs." Viperion folded his arms as he turned back to the masters, who all gave him a nod as he leapt up to the rooftops. Then, as the post-fight dummies came back, Viperion went at them with his lyre.

Ryuko and Oni-Chan were both locked in a fierce swordfight, with both of their blades clashing over and over again with no sign of stopping. Kagami Tsurugi had always been a competent fighter; she had trained with her mother practically every day that they could when they weren't attending important business. But to see that she was duelling herself, instead of Adrien or any of the others at fencing class, was a feat in and of itself. Both she and her evil self were perfectly matched, and the only thing that would decide the fight would be each others' skills.

"Well, here we are," Oni-Chan replied. "Light versus darkness. Hero against a villain. Ryuko against Oni-Chan. You must feel like you're part of some kind of fairytale, Kagami."

"Of course. But this is no story that will end well for you, old friend." Kagami held her blade tight. Even under Hawkmoth's control, she could not blame herself for the villainous acts that she had committed as Oni-Chan or as Riposte. Both times, she was under the control of Hawkmoth and had no free will over herself.

"Friend? But... I am that of darkness. Pure evil and hatred brought upon by your negativity!" Oni-Chan was taken so off-guard by that comment that Ryuko was able to land a successful horizontal strike on her body, knocking her back. "Why do you, of all people, my good self, believe that I am to be a friend of yours?"

"Because at the end of the day, you are me, and I am you. We are each other. This might just be the only place where we'll ever be able to understand each other and talk to each other, without the threat of Hawkmoth looming." Ryuko darted forward and called out, "Wind Dragon!" to phase through Oni-Chan's body and hold the sword to her chest. "That and... well, it must be a real joy to finally be free."

" _Freedom isn't free_ when I am still just a puppet." Oni-Chan broke out of Ryuko's hold and met her sword again. "Even now, with this battle, I'm still under the Masters' grip. I'm not free, and I **never will be.** "

"Touche. But at least... the fate of the world isn't at stake, is it?" Ryuko gave an innocent smile, which Oni-Chan just gave back.

"You're right, me. Now, let us have this duel." Nodding in approval, Oni-Chan let off another strike that Ryuko met.

Evillustrator and Cockerel were having their little bout. Evillustrator was creating all that he could see fit with his tablet in hand, while Cockerel was trying as hard as he could with the extending morningstar to smash it out of his hands. Nathaniel Kurtzberg had always been so wrapped up in his work that he never really understood the dealings of the world around him much, nor the dealings of his friends. Not that he didn't mind it, just that he was so absorbed by his work that he never even bothered to give it a second thought, as every time he did pull himself out and think of things, he got some more ideas that would just drag him back to his illustrations.

"Wait. Hold up a second. Didn't you wanna become evil just because you wanted to impress Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Cockerel said as he just evaded an illustrated missile barrage.

"Yeah... looking back at it now, it... seemed kinda silly. But, hey, what can you do when your head's stuck in your little world?" Evillustrator remarked as he drew a sand trap around Cockerel's feet, which prompted him to jump out towards a phoney food cart. "After all, you're me, Nathaniel. You were always lost in your little world. You get sloppy whenever conversation's involved, hence why you prefer against it."

"But that was the _old me_. And look at me now, Evillustrator. I'm Cockerel; an actual superhero now! I'm not gonna be that same, nose-in-his-work illustrator that I once was." He jumped over Evillustrator and tried to swing his morningstar down on him, which quickly prompted him to draw a metallic ceiling above his head which faded when Cockerel landed. "And you're just a reminder that I was turned evil against my will; that I foolishly let my loner issues take hold of me."

"But that foolishness is what gave you power! Look at me! I'm a man with a tablet that can draw anything into existence! I'm god thanks to Hawkmoth!" Evillustrator drew himself many an object ranging from oncoming cars, to falling buildings, and even the occasional mole-creature rising from the ground. "All this? The stuff that you're seeing now? This is all because of me. Because of him. Why would you ever wanna settle for anything less?"

"Because, me, you had no control over yourself when you were under his grip, didn't you?" Cockerel said, gripping the morningstar. "This is me. And this is my freedom. I'm not being told what to do by some madman in a purple outfit. I'm doing this because I _want_ to make a difference; because I _want_ to be a hero for the world."

"As usual... The good guys always have to listen to reason. What a waste." Evillustrator scoffed. "Well, don't leave me hanging, then, kid. Let's go!"

"Nngh... Where are you, other me?!" Reverser called out as he searched for Gruff. Marc had always been a master of slipping out of the scene. He was the most invisible one out of the lot. So, to be battling against himself, or rather, his old Akumatised self, it hardly seemed fair that he had the powers of invisibility. And he hadn't even used his power. He was just that good at hiding away.

"I'm right here. But then again, where is here when you and I are the same, Reverser?" Gruff said as he slinked through the alleyways, with the speed of an agile cat. "Oh, come on. Don't think that you haven't heard that dilemma before. Hawkmoth villains always have such one-track minds, don't they?"

"It doesn't matter what you're prattling on about. All that we both care about is getting this over with. So just come on out of there and fight like a man. That is who you are, Marc Anciel? The crybaby hideaway of College Francois Dupont? Half of the time, the staff, students, and others seem to forget your even there, save for that walking tomato..."

"Nathaniel and I are **friends** , Reverser. Something that you don't seem to have much of." Gruff slipped behind the papercraft that Reverser was standing atop of and used his shears to slice it in half, causing the villain to fall to the ground. Shortly afterwards, he faded back into cubes once again. "Oh? That's it? Forgot about where my Akuma used to be..." said Marc as he took ahold of the shears and watched as his own set of post-fight dummies came into being. "Well, idle hands and all..."

Bunnyx and Timebreaker were the next ones who were battling, though their scuffle had already gone on for a while, and both of them looked worn down. Alix Kubdel was a rather fiery tomboy, no matter what it came to. When it was work, she was on it. Fun things like skating and graffiti, did you even need to ask her? And when it came to helping friends, of course, she was gonna be there. But never, in all of her years, would she have ever thought that she was gonna be found in a situation like this. Battling her old Akumatised self, with both of them being time travellers. And none of them had even made a jump yet.

"Come on, Beat. That all ya got?" Bunnyx asked, using her parasol to stand herself back up. "I've still... got some tricks in me," as she said this, her body began to wobble and she nearly toppled back to the ground.

"Beat? So you've resorted to nicknaming me, huh? Just like you, Alix." Timebreaker folded her arms. "Always so full of spunk that ya never even bothered to take things seriously. Guess you and I are cut from the same cloth. Or something along those lines..." She idly twisted her wrist. "Only difference is our side. I mean, think about it. We're both time travellers now. Sure, sure, the payrolls and morals aren't exactly alike, but it's the powers that count in this day and age."

"Yeah... sounds about right." Bunnyx chuckled as she pointed the tip of her umbrella back at her Akumatised self. "Well, no time like the present, right?"

"Time puns too? God, you're never gonna grow up." Timebreaker just laughed as she dashed for Bunnyx. "Well, here we go!"

"Wait for it..." Bunnyx stood vigilantly as Timebreaker came closer and closer to her. When she was close enough, Bunnyx called "Burrow!" And opened the portal. She watched as Timebreaker stumbled and fell through it, which lead to her jumping in along with her.

"Sup, Mini-Me?" The future Bunnyx remarked as she looked at herself and Timebreaker. "Training days, eh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Present Bunnyx slipped off the rollerblades of her evil self and smashed them, causing Timebreaker to fall back to a cuboid state. "Ooh... right. Forgot about that." Present Bunnyx just chuckled.

"That's fine, Mini-Me. Just leave them here. I'll be sure to find somewhere to put 'em." Future Bunnyx said. "In the meantime, how's it going? You and your friends had to help Sabrina today, right?"

"Yeah. Poor girl just realised that Chloe's a monster of a person and she wanted to break free from her chains." Present Bunnyx folded her arms. "I mean, I don't blame her for leaving. We were all pretty shaken up by how bad Chloe was as a person. Even you."

"I still remember the day that watch of mine broke. Now that I've looked back at that, I'm sorry that I ever got steamed at all of you for mishandling it..." Future Bunnyx replied. "Still... who would've guessed that little pocket watch would turn out to be my own Miraculous?"

"Anyways, I've been thinking, Future Me," Present Bunnyx said. "You know that whole wibbly, wobbly timey-wimey stuff? I'm still not sure I'll even be able to understand it all. I mean, you share all my memories, time itself unravelling if something goes horribly wrong, and just the idea of jumping through it in general and just discovering it all."

"It is confusing at first, Mini-Me. But when you get older and you have more time with the Rabbit Miraculous, it'll all get easier and easier to understand. Especially when you lose the age limiter and get to jump through time without that pesky five-minute time limit that Minibug, Kitty Noir, and all of your friends have in the present."

"Yeah." Present Bunnyx folded her arms. "Well, I've gotta head back. Training and all. Plus, I wanna see what else I can do before Fluff gets ripped out of my watch."

"Of course. See ya around, Mini-Me." Future Bunnyx waved Present Bunnyx off as she leapt back to the present.

When she came back, she saw that Tigara, Rampage, Pygmy, King Monkey, Ryuko, Cockerel, and Pegasus were just finishing up with their villains. Stoneheart's paper, Reflekta's brooch, Princess Fragrance's blaster, Gamer's visor, Dark Cupid's brooch, Evillustrator's tablet, and Oni-Chan's rose were all finally destroyed, as were their very beings as the blocks crumbled down to the floor again.

"Looks like everyone's just about done here," said Bunnyx as she came back to join the others.

"Indeed. All... but one." Zo pointed over to the last area of the room, where Ruff and Miraculer were still having their fight.

"Sabrina?" Alix looked over to the battle and used what little time she had left as Bunnyx to rush over there; to get a better view of the situation. The others followed after her, along with the five masters.

* * *

To say that Sabrina had been having a tough time with this fight was an understatement. Even as she held the ball, she couldn't help but flinch as she watched herself fight it out. Miraculer was, after all, a being formed by her want for Chloe and lust for power. The last little hurdle she needed to overcome to prove that she was ready to bear the Dog Miraculous after everything that she had done. And while she had landed her hits and made some progress to fight the villain, she was still nowhere near close to making even a dent in it. Though it was just a mirage, the villain had been simulated as if it was using all the powers of Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee all at once, and it showed with how elegantly it was jumping between Lucky Charm, Cataclysm, Shellter, Mirage, and Venom to push Ruff into a corner.

"Just look at you, me. You're pathetic." Miraculer insulted Ruff, watching the dog-themed superheroine begin panting for breath. "You're hesitating. Didn't you want to be a superhero? To get power? To show that you had some kind of place in this world?"

"I... do." Ruff wanted to say it with conviction but choked on her own words.

"Sounds to me like you can't handle being the good guy." Miraculer chuckled as she pulled out a ladybug-painted sword. "Now this? This form right here? I'd say that this was your finest hour! I mean, an Akumatised villain who steals Miraculous powers? Now that's a winner in this little war that Hawkmoth's been having. And the last step you needed to solidify yourself to Chloe."

"You... you leave that BRAT out of this!" Ruff snarled, gripping the ball tighter.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Miraculer pointed the tip of the sword to Ruff again. "Admit it, Sabrina Raincomprix. You're all alone now that you decided to throw her away. And those friends you've got? They're nothing but _jokes_! Just the commoners and lowlives you and Chloe worked so hard to spite. Just forget about them and let me play with your powers. We all know you don't want them anymore since you've been allied with the pariah of Paris."

"You say Chloe ONE MORE TIME..." Ruff blew her nose so much that if it were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of it.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe—"

" **AGILITY**!" Ruff screamed as hard as she could, coating herself with energy as she ran at lightspeed behind Miraculer and lobbed the ball at her.

"Shel—" before Miraculer could even finish saying it, the ball slammed into her back and sent her flying into the wall. The ball was sent back to Ruff's hands. After which, Ruff continued to bat the ball back, creating an optical illusion that looked like a drill piercing through the wall with how hard she was fighting the fake.

"CHLOE BOURGEOIS IS A NAME THAT I NEVER WANT TO HEAR AGAIN! SHE COMPLETELY RUINED MY LIFE AND I WOULD RATHER LEAVE PARIS THAN EVER HAVE TO KISS UP TO HER BOOTS EVER AGAIN!" Ruff said as her barrage continued. "SHE HAS HURT ME AND MANY OTHERS, INCLUDING EXPOSING SOME OF LADYBUG'S SUPERHERO FRIENDS. I AM NO LONGER HER SLAVE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TEASE ME ABOUT IT!" As Ruff finally ran out of energy, Miraculer just climbed out of the rubble, completely unfazed.

"You're a trainwreck, kid. You need to destroy whatever object's keeping me anchored. And so far, all you've done is just attack me over and over again with no accuracy at all." Miraculer glared into Ruff's eyes. "She's still gonna be there, you know. She's still going to be causing problems for you and the others. And the angrier you get about it, the worse a superhero you'll become for it."

Ruff wanted to argue with Miraculer, but she could see some semblance of truth in her words. After all, Miraculer was Sabrina; herself. She was looking into a mirror and it was speaking back to her. She stood there, closed her eyes, and took some deep breaths. "Be brave. Don't look. She can't hurt me anymore." She whisper-chanted over and over again as she tried to calm herself down.

"Think it's a little bit too late for some zen stuff, don't ya think, me?" Miraculer said as she lifted her hand. "Cataclysm!" She threw it to the ground, causing it to start splitting a crack towards Ruff's feet.

"Be brave. Be brave." Sabrina took one final deep breath; the world around her becoming silent as she finally opened her eyes to the fight again. " **Be brave!** " She spoke louder so that everyone could hear, then slid through Miraculer's legs, pulling them down as she did so. This caused the villain to flop onto her belly. With the last little bits of Agility still going for her, she snatched the replica staff of Cat Noir that housed the Akuma last time and slammed her foot down on top of it, breaking the staff into pieces.

"G... G..." Miraculer struggled to hold onto herself as she started to crumble away as well. "Good job, kid. Ya caught me..." And with no more words left to say, she fell away to pieces.

"Barkk... Play Nice." Ruff finally said, de-transforming her back into Sabrina, letting the drained Kwami land back on her hands. "It's over, my friend. We won."

"Y...yeah," Barkk said, groggily planting a paw on its' cheek. "That was a rough one, Sabrina. It was. Didn't expect you to go toe-to-toe with yourself."

"Me neither, Barkk." Sabrina cuddled the Kwami, before the other heroes and the masters jumped down. The heroes all de-transformed back into their student forms when they landed.

Sabrina looked into Zo and the others' eyes, expecting some kind of disapproval for the way that she recklessly used her powers, but instead, was caught off guard when Zo said, "Well done, Sabrina."

"Well done? But master, I..." Sabrina was about to remark, but Zo just put a finger on her lips.

"You _did_ get careless, but you _did_ manage to recover from it," Zo explained. "When confronted with angering topics, the best way to handle them, is calmly and concisely, instead of going off the handle."

"The way that Miraculer kept on beating you down, but you managed to calm yourself and focus up? That's what makes you worthy of holding the Dog Miraculous, Sabrina Raincomprix," Master Chi looked to the other students. "The same can be said for the rest of you as well. Defeating yourself is no easy task, but I am glad that you were able to do so. It shows how much you have grown since the days when Hawkmoth used to rule over you and your actions."

"In due time, and given some more training, we know that you will become true heroes; and will be able to fill the spaces where Ladybug and Cat Noir will not be able to." Harmon thrust his hands together and gave a nod. "Now, I think your powers are spent for the time being." He clicked his fingers and the room returned to its' normal state. "Come with us to the banquet hall. We will provide you and your Kwamis with proper food so that you can all recuperate and regain your strength. Then, after you have finished, we will resume your training for the night."

Everyone made their way down without a word. They had all fought so hard and their energy was starting to feel drained. Sabrina was at the back of the group and she even stopped to look back at the cubes that had once made Miraculer whole again. Maybe she was beginning to grow as a Miraculous holder. After all, she had faced her fears; faced herself. And if she could defeat Miraculer, then she could surely manage Chloe when she got back to Paris. Finding that smile again, she caught up with the others and went down the next door to the banquet hall.

* * *

Back in Paris, when the training had come to an end, Sabrina sat in her bed in a pair of pyjamas, reading a book. Fluff was sitting on the dresser by her bed.

"Well... what a day we've had, huh, Sabrina?" Barkk replied. "Freakout in the morning, friendship after that, then fighting yourself for training! Who can say Ladybug and Cat Noir ever get to do that, huh?"

"Y-yeah, Barkk. But, to be honest, after everything that's happened today, I just really want to take it easy and get to sleep. I'm just finishing off this chapter and then I'll turn in for the night," Sabrina said as she turned the page.

"What book are ya reading, Sabrina?" Barkk playfully and curiously examined the pictureless paper pages of the book, as well as the text that they held.

"It's a teenager book, Barkk. Knowing the world, it'll probably get made into a movie someday." Sabrina held the pages of the book to Barkk. "It's the story about this young girl who comes from a poor village and has to fight in some televised gauntlet to keep her friends and family safe. Trust me, the imagination you get when reading the book is so much better than having to watch some movie spell it out for you."

"Sounds like fun!" Barkk's tail wagged.

"Yeah, it does." Sabrina gave another giggle and stuffed a bookmark in between the pages before closing the book up. "Well, that's that chapter finished." Sabrina closed the book and laid it down on the bed, then turned out the light. "Goodnight, Barkk."

"Goodnight, Sabrina." Barkk drifted down to the bed with Sabrina and snuggled up beside her on the pillow; both of them drifting off into dreamland shortly after and letting their minds run wild with happy thoughts.


	9. Angel

At College Francois Dupont, the students were all getting ready for their first class of a new day. All of the students were in their usual places. Ivan and Mylene were discussing music, Nino and Adrien were catching up on current affairs, Alya and Marinette were talking to themselves, Juleka and Rose were sitting next to each other as usual, as were Nathaniel and Mark, and Kim and Max. Lila was planted in place next to where Chloe normally sat, and Sabrina just sat there in silence next to Alix, waiting for the day to begin.

Sabrina had since shaken off some of the emotions that she had felt when she discovered that Chloe had betrayed Ladybug and her friends, but there was still some lingering remnants of the pain that she had caused under Chloe's word. That doubt that still hung in the back of her head, waiting to be shaken off. It wasn't enough to provoke a negative reaction, as she had recently started to lay her trust in her. She knew that most of the people in this room were now proper Miraculous holders, save for Lila, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Marinette. After all, they weren't invited, so couldn't have been heroes anyway, and the Chloe stance she had been talking about was already made clear. Not that she had anything against the others. Given time, Sabrina thought that Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Lila would have been great heroes for the people of Paris. Or at least, that's how she viewed it.

"Hey, Sabrina. What's up?" Alix turned to face Sabrina. "You're looking a little bit... off today, girl."

"Huh?" Sabrina snapped out of her train of thought and turned to face Alix. "Sorry about that, Alix. Guess I've been thinking more about that whole superhero business."

"Still worried that you don't think you're worthy?" Alix asked, leaning in close. "C'mon, girl. I've seen that kind of look lots of times now. It's always the sign that some guy or gal's completely lost in their minds and overthinking things. You've got that collar on your neck for a reason, y' know." She touched Sabrina's collar, which just rested underneath her shirt.

"Yeah, but... I guess I still need one last kick to prove myself," Sabrina looked down at Chloe's seat again. "I know that you and the other masters think highly of me because I'm a Miraculous holder now, but to be completely honest with you, Alix, I'm still not sure that I'm ready until I've proved myself. I need a chance to fight some bad guy or something, show that I'm as good in the field as I am back there."

"Girl, I get it. To be frank with you, I wasn't as good a rollerskater when I started." Alix twisted her arm. "When I was a little kid and I got my first set of blades, I got the stance down, but when it came to actually using the things, I was a **total wreck**. Got a lot of cuts and bruises. And I didn't fare any better when I kept on practising. In fact, more often than not, I'd say I was even worse trying to get the swing of it all when I wasn't out there freely with the other kids." Alix looked down at her feet. It wasn't any surprise that she was a rollerblading enthusiast and pretty good at it as well, but memories of her past, when she tried over and over again to skate, only to end up messing it all up flooded back as she recalled it. "But when I got older, and I was allowed to go outside and play with the blades, I picked up how to do it pretty quickly. Soon, I was blading up and down the Champs-Élysées without a care in the world. And the rest of Paris came after. Heck, the Trocadéro's my favourite spot for a reason. Because it's practically perfect for blading."

"Wasn't that also where you were—"

"Akumatised? Yeah, yeah. Got a lot of good and bad memories from that place now that I'm older." Alix rubbed her arm. Once again, the day played out in her mind almost perfectly. The race, the destroyed watch, the Akuma, even her first run through time, long before she became Bunnyx. "But still, I'm sure that you'll do good at this stuff too, Sabrina. I'd say that you're pretty good with that Miraculous on your own. You could save the day in no time with that super-speed of yours."

"Well, I won't know until I try. And besides, being Ladybug and Cat Noir is a pretty high-stakes operation from what we've seen." Sabrina turned her gaze towards the window. "Not only do they have to be in perfect sync with each other, but Hawkmoth's villains are becoming more and more aggressive with their powers and abilities. There's been a couple of times where one or both of them were completely nullified by the villain."

"Right. I remember one with Marc. That was **NOT** nice for any of us..." Alix took a look at Marc and remembered Reverser. "Hawkmoth managed to make Ladybug a total klutz, and Cat Noir a scaredy-cat. Both of them couldn't even work properly without some help. Good thing I was there to give 'em a hand that day."

"Yeah. And you didn't even need your Miraculous, Alix. You just went out there yourself and lent a helping hand. Do you... think that Ladybug will do that to me someday? Ask for my help without a Miraculous?" Sabrina asked, her smile slowly beginning to come back.

"Sure, Sabrina. I mean, she's got a keen eye for helping hands, so I'm sure that she'd love to take you under her wing sometime." Alix nodded. "Though, you might wanna keep that Miraculous of yours under wraps if she does come knocking."

Sabrina chuckled. "I'll be sure she never finds it."

"Alright, everyone. Eyes forward. It's another day in class." Announced Ms Bustier, which caused everyone's conversations to grind to a halt as all eyes turned to her. "Now, yesterday, we were all talking about historical figures throughout France's history and I believe we ran out of time on—" Ms Bustier stopped when she examined the empty seat. "Oh. Has anyone seen Chloe around?"

Some murmurs ran through the crowd of students as they all turned to Chloe's seat. It wasn't like her to be so late for class. She was wealthy, snooty, and a tyrant, yes. But she was never late to class; not once.

Then, the door opened wide, and Chloe stood on the other side of it. But unlike her usual self, her expression and body language were entirely different. Her head was looking down at the floor, her hands were clutched tight to her chest, and her mouth had a large frown on it; not out of malice, but out of genuine concern.

"Chloe? Why are you late to class?" Ms Bustier was the first one to ask. "Did something happen to you? Did one of the other teachers talk to you beforehand?"

"N-no, Ms Bustier. It's not like that at all." Chloe spoke, but her tone of voice sounded reluctant and reclusive as if she had gotten herself into big trouble and didn't want to make the problem worse. "I've just... been thinking about things and I lost track of time, that's all."

"Well, there's nothing against thinking, but late is still late, Chloe. I'm sorry, but I will have to mark this down," Ms Bustier replied.

"I know." Chloe walked in and turned her attention to the class. "I just... I wanted to think of a proper apology to all of you for all of the horrible things I've said and done in the past."

It took the other students a lot to stop them from saying apology back in a questioning tone and earn the ire of their teacher. The curled up form of Chloe was not one that they had expected to see today; given how fiery her personality was.

"See... I've been a very bad girl to all of you. I've said and done some nasty things to break your spirit, I've put myself on a pedestal and belittled the rest of you for not being as rich as me, and I've generally been a bully," Chloe started, pulling her head up. "I know that all of the bad stuff that I've done to you is gonna outweigh this apology, and a lot of you are still going to think back to what I've done, but I am sorry for it all. I'm the daughter of a mayor and a fashion icon. I shouldn't be using my fame and fortune for a negative, malicious purpose. I should instead, be using my position to help out other people, and make them feel happy; rather than what I've been doing now."

"Chloe?" Ms Bustier just watched as Chloe poured her heart and soul to the others.

"It will take me some time for what I've done. Destroying people's gifts, attempting to plagiarise, locking people up in bathrooms, calling them nasty names, and many more besides. But I want all of you to know that I do want to change. I want to be a better girl and to make the world a better place for everyone," she said. "I want to start again. I want to try and make some new friends; and not in the way like I did my last friend. Sabrina, you most of all, I'm exceptionally sorry for." She got down on her hands and knees when her gaze turned to Sabrina, who was even more flustered than the others. "I shouldn't have ever used your friendship as a way for you to do things for me. I know that now. You're just as important as the rest of us here. You don't deserve to be walked all over and treated like garbage." Her head came back up again. "So, I ask all of you. Can you forgive me?"

Silence filled the air. Nobody knew what to say. Not Chloe, not Ms Bustier, and not even the students had an answer for Chloe. But they had all been touched by her words. This came straight from the heart. She wasn't Akumatised, and she was genuinely saying these because she knew just what she had done. Had they all fallen asleep and woken up in another reality where Chloe was a nice person now?

"W...well, of course, I'll accept your apology, Chloe. And I'm sure that if you all don't want to accept her straight away, that's fine as well. Take all the time you need to think it over. I'm sure she won't mind, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Ms Bustier. I wasn't expecting many people to forgive me for my horrible deeds right away." Chloe took one look back at Ms Bustier. "And I'm sorry again for coming in late. It won't happen again." She slowly sauntered towards her seat, moving past Lila in the process.

"Anyways... as I was saying, we were just about to continue our work on famous French historical figures. If you all could open up your textbooks, we'll begin," said Ms Bustier, which prompted all of the students to get out their books and write. But even with the focus shifted off of Chloe, a lot of them had apprehension beginning to brew in their minds. Why of all the times she could have done it, was Chloe apologising now? When the deck was heavily stacked against her?

* * *

As everyone was dismissed for recess, Sabrina kept her eyes fixated on Chloe. The way that she had entered the class with an apology after all of the horrible things that she had done was one of the most suspicious things she had ever seen. Especially given how defiant and unremorseful she was with her words and actions; especially given her antipathy to Ladybug.

"What is it, master?" Barkk whispered from her pocket.

"Barkk... have you noticed something off about Chloe?" Sabrina asked, looking into her pocket. She watched the Kwami poke her eyes out of the pocket just enough so that she wouldn't be seen by any others. "Today, she just came in with an apology out of the blue and didn't make a single scathing remark towards anyone during class."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Barkk replied.

"No. It's _not good at all_. We **all know** how Chloe behaves. She would never in her right mind say that unless something had happened to her that completely tore her reality out from underneath her." Sabrina put her index finger and thumb on her cheeks, holding them in place so that the flesh between rested on the bottom of her chin. "Especially given the Miracle Queen shenanigans. There's no way she could have turned around like that overnight..."

Chloe approached Marinette, still looking very guilty and sorry for herself. Once both of them traded gazes, she said, "Marinette? I know that you still have some negative thoughts about me, but I want to reassure you that I have changed for the better. Honest."

"Chloe. Is this... you? Are you sure that you're alright?" Marinette asked, lifting a brow at Chloe. She, most of all had felt the brunt of Chloe's wrath back in the old days. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the whole issue.

"Yes, Marinette. It is me. And I want to make it up to you for all of the terrible things that I've done to you. If you want to be friends with Adrikins, then that's completely fine," she said, using her trademark Chloe-isms despite her change in personality. "I know more than anyone how tortured he is, living with father. With how much he works and how little time he ever gets to himself, Adrien deserves more friends than just me."

Adrien, who had been overhearing the conversation couldn't help but turn slightly towards Chloe. He had known just how much abrasive Chloe had been mostly out of anyone. Daddy's little princess had always been one of the less... appreciative of the lower class people, so to see her finally opening up was something he couldn't ignore.

"I think the best place to start again would be with you, especially given how much hurt I've caused you over the years. Especially when you tried to get closer to Adrikins." Chloe took Marinette's hand and held it gently. "Please, Marinette. Can't you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Chloe, I appreciate the offer but... I'm not ready to accept your apology at the moment," Marinette's hand wriggled out of Chloe's hold. "N-nothing against you, don't get me wrong, it's just that... well, this is complicated. Especially given all of the trouble you've been causing."

"Then let's not complicate it." Chloe took Marinette's hand back. "I don't know how to be a good girl much, but I do know what an apology is. With your help and the help of everyone else here, I can finally be that good girl that everyone wants; rather than the one they have."

"Well, my dad always says that any apology is step one in repairing a fractured bond. So thank you for giving it, Chloe." Marinette felt some semblance of a smile beginning to form on her face, only for it to sink. "But... I think you still need some time to grow a bit. Be friends with the other kids here, then we'll talk about being friends."

"Alright, Marinette. I'll be sure to do that." Chloe nodded, then turned away. This caused Marinette to just stand there, still struck by it all.

"I don't know about you, Barkk, but I'm pretty sure that would never have happened with the old Chloe." Sabrina pushed her hands together. "For now, we've just gotta keep an eye on her."

"Don't you think this all a bit much, master? I mean, Chloe does seem like she's changed for good this time. She doesn't have a Miraculous and I'm pretty sure she never will get one, but it's at least nice to know that she's behaving well." Barkk commented.

"A little too well if you ask me. Something's up." She watched as Chloe turned her attention to Rose this time.

"Rose? I wanna apologise for that time when Prince Ali came around and I shot down your dreams. It wasn't right of me to say that. I think anyone who shows any kind of respect to someone deserves to get some of it paid back." Chloe reached into her bag, which glowed white-gold as she reached her hand into it. She pulled out a new unicorn plushie and gave it to her. "Here. It's one of my old toys when I was a little kid. I figured it deserves a better home now that I'm all grown up and we all know how much you love your unicorns, right?"

"I do..." Rose felt the unicorn in her hands. It was the real deal alright. She knew a plushie unicorn when she felt it. "How much do I have to pay you back?"

"Nothing. It's free. Take it. I promise." Chloe smiled as she clasped her hands together. "Anything to make us better friends."

"Well... if that's the case. Thank you, Chloe." Rose gave off a real smile and gave Chloe a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Anytime, Rose." As Chloe patted her hands on Rose's back, she caused a golden spot to appear on Rose's back which her hands siphoned energy from. Not that anyone else could see it, of course. It flowed into her hands and vanished from sight after that. And once the hug was broken, it was as if nothing else had happened. "Now, I've gotta make up for what I did to Kim. The way that I broke his heart like that, I need to show some real love to him." She walked off, leaving Rose with the plushie.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but did you see that, Barkk?" Sabrina had been observing like a hawk and had noticed every little detail. "Chloe just made some kind of magic circle appear on Rose's back when she hugged, then pulled energy off of it!"

"That can't be right. Humans don't have magical powers. At least, not the last time I checked. After all, I've just spent the last eight to ten centuries locked in that box." Barkk scratched her ears with her little feet.

"Yeah... They don't." Sabrina watched as Chloe continued to make more and more amends for her misdeeds. She spoke to Kim first, then Juleka, then Mylene, then Alix, and Alya after that. And every time, the story was the same. She was sorry for what she had done, pulled something out of the light of her backpack, gave it to them, hugged them, then siphoned more energy from the golden dots that formed on their backs. Every one flowed into her hands. "And we're all just letting her get away with it? Since when have good deeds ever caused magic like that to show up?"

Eventually, the day went on and it finally came to the lunch break. Chloe took the time to leave the premises. She had done enough to win over the others at her school and siphon from her good deeds for the time being. She left through the archway and went down the street. But little did she know that she was being followed by her old friend, Sabrina.

As Sabrina tailed Chloe, she looked out and saw the girl performing good deeds for people. Helping children across the street, planting trees, picking up bits of litter and depositing them in the right places, helping people carry things, and even collect some loose pieces of gum that had found their way to the underbellies of benches and other outside furniture. With each act, light trickled out of the object or people in question that Chloe was assisting or performing her deeds with. It all went into her hands like before and nothing else was different aside from that. Either way, she was the only one who had noticed it, so she was the only one who could take action.

At last, a moment arrived and Chloe wandered down into the sewers. Sabrina went in shortly after and made sure to close the hatch behind her so that nobody could follow. Once inside, Sabrina watched as Chloe turned a corner and went into a secret room within the sewers, leaving Sabrina all alone.

"I don't think this is gonna get anything done, master," said Barkk as she just stayed in Sabrina's hair. "Chloe's a nice girl now. Can't we just let her be who she is and be happy about it?"

"She's not a nice girl. She's all playing some kind of act somehow. The only way she'd ever get those little magic dots when she did good things was if she got a new Miraculous or..." She shuddered, knowing well what the other option was. "She's been Akumatised again and is gaining strength. And she's doing a very good job of keeping her cover up. But two can play at that game..." Sabrina clutched her hand into a fist.

"Is it time, then?" Barkk flipped off of Sabrina's head and started to wag her tail. "This is gonna be fun, master! I can't wait to save the day with you!" She collided with Sabrina's cheek and hugged it.

"I know, Barkk. I know." Sabrina pulled her off of her cheek and said the words, " **Barkk! Play Ruff!** " Sabrina called it out, which pulled Barkk into the Miraculous. She got her suit, her mask, her tail, and lastly, her ball. Sabrina had turned into Ruff once again and was ready to take action.

Ruff snuck down the sewer and looked through the door where Chloe had gone. Inside the room were a bunch of electrical boxes and barred off pipe ways leading to other areas of the sewer. Chloe stood in the corner, but with a blast of light, she took on a new form. Now, she was dressed in pure white robes with golden patterns running along the edges. She wore a pair of winged sandals on her feet and the backpack she held also turned gold. Just poking out of her shoulder blades were two pairs of giant wings with white feathers, one pointing to the ceiling, and the others pointed to the ground. And a halo hung brightly above her head.

"And you're sure that this is going to work?" Chloe spoke to herself. Not a single voice replied, but in her head, it was another story. "Alright. I'll keep on doing what I can. As soon as I get those Miraculouses, I'll be able to be the good guy forever. And I won't have to worry about anyone thinking I'm a horrible person ever again."

"Miraculouses?" Sabrina whispered to herself. "I knew it! Hawkmoth's behind this!" She gripped the ball in her hands tighter. She could stop a villain right here and now! She could be a real hero. But then... some more problems began to form in her head. "What if Ladybug and Cat Noir find out that there was a runaway Akuma? And what happens if that Akuma isn't caught and multiplies? It'll only make Chloe even more powerful when she takes it back. And what if they find out about me? It'll completely throw everything out of whack!"

Chloe's ears picked up on the mutterings of one Sabrina. She sauntered towards the door, reached into her bag, and pulled out a large sword with a bulky blade and a hilt that looked like another pair of wings. The sword glowed with crackling golden-yellow light. She pointed the tip at the door, which caused a beam of light to shoot out of it and impale the door against the wall on the other side of the sewer. "I'll get back to you, Hawkmoth. I'm pretty sure that _someone's_ found the real me."

As Chloe looked out of the sewer, she saw nothing but the calm water beneath it, the door that she had driven into the wall, and the ceiling above. All that was shattered in an instant, however, as Ruff kicked her ball straight into the back of Chloe's head, then held it tightly in both hands.

"I knew that whole goody-two-shoes act was all just an act," she said. "Figures. You never change. Do you, Chloe?"

"Nngh..." Chloe snarled as she turned back to face her opponent, holding the sword as tight as she could. "Wait. You're not Ladybug or Cat Noir. Who are you?"

Hawkmoth's neon sigil appeared in front of her face as he said, "Watch yourself, Angel. This is a brand new Miraculous. We have no idea what kind of powers she can use."

"My name is Ruff. Dog Miraculous champion, Paris's newest underground hero, and the one who's gonna completely pull up that little reformation scheme of yours from the roots," she said. "Sure, sure, I know what you're thinking. I can't exactly capture your Akuma and de-evilise you as they can, but at the very least, I ca—"

Before Ruff could finish, Chloe, or rather, Angel, as Hawkmoth had dubbed her, lunged at her with the sword straight out. Ruff was lucky enough to get out of the way in time. Sliding on the balls of her heels, Angel and Ruff both stared each other down. With no more words to say, Ruff launched her ball and Angel swung the sword to knock it back. Ruff kicked the ball as it was launched back to her and Angel responded in kind. The two of them were playing tennis with each other. Only the ball was much larger than a regular tennis ball. This would never have been allowed at Wimbledon. Or whatever the Paris equivalent was.

Eventually, Ruff was able to keep her stamina up and, with one more strike, was able to hit the ball so fast that Angel couldn't counter it in time. She groaned in pain as she was launched down the sewer tunnel, landing in the water. She shot out shortly after and twirled in the air to shake the water off before holding the blade high again. Angel swung downwards, sending a bright cream-coloured wave of energy out at Ruff. Ruff was able to somersault over the current of water and land on the other side of the sewer.

"One question, Chloe. Why? Why still choose to side with Hawkmoth now after all this? What good has he ever done for you?" Ruff asked as she kicked the ball at Angel again, causing her to raise the blade and strike it back. Ruff just caught it this time.

"I've come too far now, Ruff. I've already soiled my relationship with Ladybug. And now everyone else hates me for the way that I betrayed her. But Hawkmoth came to me and offered me one last chance at redemption; a single solitary chance for me to wipe the slate clean," Angel said. "If I deliver him the Miraculouses, he told me I could stay as Angel forever. I could help everyone out and be the saviour that the world wants. I can be a good guy for once, Ruff. Wouldn't you like that?"

"There's nothing wrong with redemption. But ONLY when you work for it, instead of taking the easy way out," Ruff remarked. "And you took the easy way out, girl. So this redemption of yours is completely unearned. You're all bite but no bark."

"I don't care about how I get that redemption. The ends justify the means, after all." Angel held her free hand up, causing it to glow with the same light she had used when she siphoned from the people she had helped. She threw it out as Ruff tried to strike again, causing a bubble-like barrier to form around Angel. It caused the ball to simply bounce off it. "And, truth be told, I _need_ a purpose; a reason to exist. Before mom and daddykins find out that I'm a blight on humanity and throw me out! Me! Chloe Bourgeois! Alone in the cold! With nobody to help! Do you think I want that?!" She bellowed and tightened her hand into a grip, causing the bubble to shatter. The shards danced around before launching themselves as missiles towards Ruff. This time, she was unable to dodge the attack and took the brunt of the assault, knocking her backwards into a wall.

"Then why don't you be a good person for once? Instead of having to listen to that freak in his purple suit, with that cane that makes him so pompous that it puts spy movie villains to shame?" Ruff pushed herself off of the ground and glared into Angel's eyes.

"But they're all commoners! Scum! Why should the common man ever be allowed to succeed? And why should superheroes like you always defend them? That's what Chloe is. But to me, Chloe is no more! I. Am. **ANGEL**!" She called out, driving her sword into the water, and to the stone beneath it. The water glowed a luminescent shade of bright blue as Angel channelled energy from the sword into the water, causing it to glow brighter and brighter. Too bright for Ruff's liking. Ruff held her hands close to her face to block out the light.

When the light dimmed down and Ruff's eyes readjusted, Angel was nowhere in sight. The water turned back to its' original murky shade of green and the tunnels grew silent. Ruff let out an exasperated sigh. "Barkk. Play Nice." She said, transforming herself back into Sabrina. The ball disappeared and Barkk was ejected from the Miraculous.

"That villain was extra nasty..." Barkk shook her head. "Chloe must have had some awfully bad emotions if Hawkmoth was able to make her that strong."

"Yeah. And even worse, nobody else knows that she's Akumatised. They think she _is_ turning over a new leaf..." Sabrina rubbed the back of her neck, still a little bit shaken after that hectic battle she had been involved in. "If Ladybug and Cat Noir don't expose Chloe's scheme soon enough, Paris is doomed. DOOMED, I TELL YOU!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Barkk called out, only to earn a look from Sabrina. "What? I thought we were playing a yell-off on how doomed Paris was."

"The situation is bad, Barkk. But there's no need to say that it's all over just yet. There's still time for us to find Angel again." Sabrina pushed her glasses closer to her face. "And, as soon as Ladybug and Cat Noir discover who she is, that takes some of the pressure off."

"But how are they gonna know? Ladybug and Cat Noir only react to supervillains attacking Paris!" Barkk wiggled her arms. "If there are no bad guys for them to fight, they're just average people!"

"Then we just have to find some other way to drag her out." Sabrina looked back towards the ladder. "And I think I might have an idea..."

* * *

Back at the college, Chloe was walking back inside. She had been turned back to normal and was wearing her usual attire. She saw the students were still in the midst of their little talks and their discussions, but Sabrina wasn't there. At least, not yet. Chloe cleared her throat and spoke as loud as she could. "I've got something to say!" That got everyone's attention, who all turned to her and ended their talks.

"Look, I know it's still early days, but I still want to make sure that you can all trust me. I know that trust is hard to win over, but I do know how to make people happy," she said, disguising her sinister intent with her good girl appearance and speech. "So, I decided that you all get to come to my house tonight. Free of charge! We'll get to talk about things, we'll eat some great food, we'll go swimming on the rooftops, it'll be wonderful!" She stopped and noticed that everyone seemed unmoved. "And, I know, I've done this before and that went all pear-shaped, but I promise that this is a totally clean slate I wanna start with. At least give it a chance. Who knows? You could see a whole new side of me."

The other students thought it over in their heads. They had remembered the last time that Chloe had tried to pull this act and how badly it had gone. Was that all just a mistake that she had forgotten about, or was she sure that this time it would all go according to plan and that they would have a good time at Hotel Bourgeois? Either way, they all rallied the pros and cons back and forth in their minds.

"I... see you need to think it over. Well, that's alright. You can come whenever you like. As soon as we finish or in the middle of the night if you want," Chloe curled herself up again. "No need for me to twist your arms about it. Just as long as you know that you're all invited."

As she walked away, Sabrina made it back to the school, where the other students had just stood there in silence.

"Sabrina? Where'd you go, girl?" Alya was the first one to speak up and approach her. "You completely missed out on Chloe."

"I... did?" Sabrina asked, feeling her mousiness begin to creep back again. "Oh, dear. What did she say?"

"Well, apparently, we're all invited to her house after school," Nathaniel was the next to speak up. "Not entirely sure about the rest of the details, but knowing how rich and influential Chloe is and with the idea that she is trying to start again, I'm a little bit intrigued."

"I still think that it's all just some form of a ruse," Ivan broke his silence. "We all know how bad Chloe was. Chances are that she's never gonna change."

"I have to agree with Ivan on this. It seems like a trap." Mylene held Ivan's hand. "Chloe is trying, bless her heart, but so far, she's done far more bad than good and I just can't seem to trust someone like that after all she did. Are we just gonna act like Miracle Queen never happened?"

"Chloe cemented herself as a bad guy. Alya's Ladyblog has proven just that," Marc spoke up next. "The rest of you can go if you want, but I'm still gonna reserve some judgement until she decides to change her tune and be a good girl."

"Now, hold on. We should at least give her a chance, right?" Rose pushed her hands out and took some steps forward. "Yes, Chloe was nasty. Yes, she did backstab Ladybug. But if we just shoot her down and deny her the chance to change, then we're no better than she is. And at least she's not as bad as Hawkmoth, who creates all these villains out of her victims."

"True, but Chloe did decide to join Hawkmoth. We can debate this back and forth all we want, Rose, but I don't wanna just trust Chloe like that until she does something as an apology to Ladybug and as an apology to us and everyone else in Paris that she's hurt with her actions." Juleka put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Given how Ladybug practically hates Chloe now as well, it's gonna take a lot for her to make up to her."

"Yeah... But Ladybug has a reason to be angry. Surely, you'd do the same if your hero friends were unmasked before your eyes, right?" Marinette pitched her voice into the conversation. Then, she just lurched her head and waved her hands. "Okay, okay. Bad example, but you get the idea. Just because Ladybug's angry with Chloe doesn't mean that we have to share her emotions. We all appreciate Ladybug, but we're no fanatics and she's not a holy character. If she hates people, we shouldn't just hate them because she does."

"And who's to say that you're not a fan of Ladybug, Marinette?" Alix lifted a brow and snarkily grinned at her.

"Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that, Alix?" Marinette's composure crumbled as she looked into Alix's devious grin. "I-I mean, I appreciate Ladybug for saving Paris over and over again, but I'm not a crazy raving fangirl with nothing but Ladybug merch in her room, with so many posters it would make me look like a stalker, and all of the facts about Ladybug that would make other fanboys and fangirls shudder. G-gah! No! Not like that! I mean—"

Alix just ended up bursting into laughter. So much, that she grabbed her stomach. "Relax, girl. I'm just messing with ya."

"But back to the whole Chloe business. Yeah, I know that she's not entirely perfect, but at the very least, she's still human," Adrien finally added his voice to the conversation. "Humans make mistakes. She's made lots of them. But all that can just be forgotten if you just give her a chance. I know she's a little bit rough around the edges, but if you get close to her and treat her as a friend, then I'm sure she's likely to treat you like one as well."

"Are you sure, Adrien?" Kim tipped a hand. "You're not just saying that since you were childhood chums, right?"

"I agree. Given how much Adrien speaks highly of Chloe Bourgeois, there is a 99.99% chance that he's completely biased towards her. With a 00.01% margin of error," Max blurted out.

"That's a hundred per cent, poindexter." Kim just playfully ruffled Max's hair. "But anyways, Adrien. Please tell me that's not biased."

"It's not. Really. I mean, let's consider the facts here," Adrien pushed his hands together. "Chloe's lived a life of luxury because her dad's the mayor and her mother is a fashion mogul, just like my father. Because of all the money they make, Chloe has been rich her whole life and never knew about poverty. She doesn't have all the money troubles that we all have when we want something but can't afford it. But we make do with what we have, instead of the world being put on her plate. I'm the only one out of the two of us who's seen and appreciates the other half. And now she's finally realising the same thing that I did years ago. So we have to make her a friend and treat her right while we still can."

That just got the group thinking again. The rest of the story was being laid out before them, and now it was simply down to them deciding what to do with the knowledge that they had. But in the case of Chloe, and her actions, the choice seemed harder and harder the more dimensions of the tale they got.

"I'll go to her house after school and see if I can help ease her into things. She trusts me and I'm one of her only other anchors since Sabrina decided to break off of her," said Adrien. "You're all welcome to join me and her if you want." And with that, he walked away.

The bell rang shortly after, and the others had thought they had better get back to class. With everything stewing in their mind, they had no clue whether or not to be suspicious or only slightly on guard. What were they to do now? Out of all of them, Sabrina was the only one who knew the whole story, and where to place her loyalty. The lone soul with the only knowledge of Angel, it all rested on her to uncover her and alert Ladybug and Cat Noir. But how could she leap when Angel was so well-hidden? And what if something went wrong and Ladybug and Cat Noir found out Ruff was a new hero in town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I decided to split this chapter into two parts. The first being what you see here and the second part being that of the events at the hotel. I tried to put it all into the same chapter, but that would have been far too much work, and I don't wanna work myself into exhaustion over here. Regardless, I do hope you enjoy the chapter and brace yourself for what's about to come...


	10. The Fall of an Angel

The day came to an end and the students were being dismissed from College Francois Dupont. One after the other, they left the building and made their way to their homes. All of the Chinese Zodiac Miraculous bearers from the site had some time to think it over. They watched as Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and the others all made their way back to their houses before they all decided to turn to each other.

"So. That invite to Chloe's house," Alix was the first one to break the ice. "You guys going?"

"I'm still against it, personally," Ivan crossed his arms. "Sure, she means well, but has she changed? Or is she just trying to get under our skin? I can't go with her until I know for sure."

"To be fair, though, Ivan, she has been relatively well behaved today," Mylene spoke after him. "I didn't hear a single scathing remark to anyone or something down-lifting or pompous come out of her mouth today. Nothing that would attract any Akumas."

"And she was pretty nice to everyone today. She let others go ahead of her in line, she shared her stuff with others, and she looked like she was turning over a new leaf this time." Rose lifted her finger. "I know the past is the past and all, but that's not who you are. I mean, we were all Akumatised before, but now we're all Miraculous holders. That speaks volumes about how much people can change since then."

"Yeah, but our Akumatisations were because we were all steamed about things. Chloe's bad behaviour lasted for much longer than a single Hawkmoth attack," Marc tipped his hand. "Say what you will about her now, but I still don't think we should fully trust Chloe unless she changes for real."

"And if we do go and hang out at her place, I recommend you keep your Miraculouses close on hand. You never know when Hawkmoth could be hiding around the corner, ready to snatch up his prey," Nathaniel added. "I know, I know. Unlikely to happen with nice-girl Chloe, but it could still be a thing, ya know."

"Still, we've gotta give her some leeway," Alix twisted her wrist. "Look, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and play Devil's Advocate on this. See, Chloe is a jerk, a bully, and a pompous snob who'd rather drown herself in perfume and luxury than be a humble person. But at the same time, who knows what could be going on at home? For all we know, her mom and dad might have just ripped the rug out from under her feet and she's trying to be a decent human for once. You're right to feel suspicious about it. I do too. But at the same time, if she wants to change and means it, then we have to give her a chance. Plus, if she tries anything funny or it turns out that someone gets Akumatised there, we've all got our Miraculouses on call. Not to mention, Kagami and Luka are standing by. It'd be twelve-on-one. Win-win."

"And if Ladybug and Cat Noir find out that there's a new villain on the loose, then we can hang back and give them a helping hand if it looks like they're pinned down." Sabrina lifted a finger.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alix wrapped her arm around Sabrina's shoulders and pulled her in close. "See, guys and gals? We've got this. There's no way Chloe's gonna be able to pull a fast one on us. So I think we should just go with it. Play along. And if it does get dicey, we call in the cavalry."

The students, after having heard Alix's reasoning, felt a lot less apprehensive about the idea of spending their afternoon at Chloe's house. Some grins sprouted on their faces as they gave each other reassuring glances. Then, with a single solitary fist-pump, they all made their way off to Chloe's house.

"Master? Should we... tell them?" Barkk whispered from Sabrina's pocket.

"Not now, Barkk. The evidence is too threadbare for them to take into account. And it sounds like they already have a plan to fight back," Sabrina whispered back at Barkk. "Now, all that remains is exposing Angel and letting the Miraculouses play havoc with her. Now how do we do it?" She pondered that question as she and the students ventured down into the subway to catch a train.

* * *

Hotel Bourgeois stood proudly before the students. They had all been in here multiple times, for better or for worse. They had memories here both good and bad, but mostly bad given how Chloe used to behave. This was a place for only the cream of the crop, the elitist group of people in the world. But that didn't stop people from making reservations and bookings here. As soon as you stepped inside the hotel, you could already smell the obscene amount of perfume that must have cost a fortune. Nothing that Chloe's family couldn't afford, though.

"Well, here we are again." Alix walked the group to the elevator at the top of the stairs. "Knowing Chloe, she's waiting at the penthouse."

Sabrina nervously shuffled forward. She had mostly bad memories surface more than the good memories, especially in the case of Akumatisations and with how Chloe had been treating her and the others. As the others just walked to the elevator without worry, she could only hobble forward, feeling some dread seeping into her body. Especially given how Chloe was secretly Angel; Hawkmoth's latest supervillain, she felt like she had walked into a castle belonging to that of a tyrant monarch.

"Hey, Sabrina?" Rose had noticed Sabrina's unsteadiness and took her hand. "It's alright. We're here. We won't let her hurt you." She gave Sabrina the most innocent and heart-melting smile that she could. Which, in Rose's case, was not very hard to do given that she was the definition of a Kawaii girl.

"I... I know. I just felt a little shiver. That's all." Sabrina swallowed, but she still felt a massive lump in her throat from the repressed memories. "Let's do this together, Rose."

Rose just made a closed-mouth giggle as she ran with Sabrina up the stairs. Together, she and the other teens loaded themselves into an elevator and stood firmly as Ivan pushed the button on the board that read "Penthouse." The door closed and the motor began to run, lifting them to the top floor. Each floor that passed made Sabrina uneasy, but she was still able to keep a straight face as the elevator finally stopped, opening the door to the corridors.

"Top floor," Sabrina jokingly remarked as the students left the shaft. "Chloe's room and rooftop swimming pool." And then she whispered as the others made their way ahead, "And Hawkmoth's latest villain..."

The others made their way to a large set of double doors. A pair that Sabrina knew all too well. On the other side of it was Chloe, no doubt. Akuma tucked away, intentions masked, and true form disguised. _As if she couldn't get any more despicable than she already was..._ Sabrina thought to herself. And as the doors opened to reveal the room inside, Sabrina just had to swallow a large lump and walk inside. Only this time, there'd be no fun and games where she was concerned; only business.

"Welcome!" Chloe announced, throwing her arms in the air as the students got the first look of her room. It had all been cleaned up since her little tantrum from yesterday and it all looked like the spitting image of where a girl like her would sleep. With fancy wallpaper, sparkling water by her bed, balcony leading outside to the fresh air of Paris, and a massive wardrobe by the other end of the room. "So glad you could join me in my apology get-together! It's good to see that you're all giving me another chance." As the students all walked in, Chloe examined them all from head to toe. To her, they were just more syphons to leech from, but all that was buried for now. And she was doing a very good job of hiding it with her peppy attitude and her big, friendly smile. "Can I get you anything? Food? Water? A free spa package? I'll be sure to get Jean on it straight away!"

"Whoa..." Alix looked around the place rather than listen to what Chloe was saying. It was the first time that she had ever been inside of Chloe's room before; mostly because she tended to avoid pompous, snobby people who were much higher up the food chain than she was. She preferred the more underground-y kind of people who weren't part of the straight and narrow. But that aside, she had to admit, she knew class when she saw it. "I feel like I'm in Versailles just looking at this."

"Yeah, Chloe. You've got style." Juleka lifted the hair over her hidden eye so she could take in the room. She had expected daddykins dearest to have been kind to Chloe, but this was on a whole new level. "It's very... chic, shall we say? The kind of stuff that gets put in the Louvre."

"Well, you're kind, girls. But I don't wanna think of myself as Louvre-worthy like that." Chloe tipped her hand. "I still appreciate the sentiment all the same."

"It's... fancy, that much is true." Ivan just folded his arms.

"Of course it is. Chloe's the daughter of Mayor Andre Bourgeois and fashion icon Audrey Bourgeois. They're _pretty huge_ names," Mylene mini-lectured Ivan. Then, she realised just how Andre and Audrey were in real life, as previous evidence had shown. "But... then again, I'm glad to have the parents that I was raised with. I can't imagine the hectic life of a rich person like Chloe can."

"That's understandable," Chloe wandered over to Mylene and Ivan. "To be honest, I can't imagine the lives you've gotta lead. In a way, I'm sorry that you're not as privileged as me and my parents." Chloe laid a hand on Mylene's shoulders. "Maybe, in another life, we could have all been rich together; and then we would have never had this bad blood between us in the first place."

"Wow, that's... actually pretty sweet of you to say, Chloe," said Mylene with a grin. Little did she know that her words were what gave Angel her strength, as more energy flowed out of Mylene and into Chloe's hand.

"You're welcome, Mylene." Chloe went over to see how Marc and Nathaniel were doing. The two of them, as usual, were pretty reluctant to say anything at the moment. Not because they weren't up for talking, but rather they were thinking about things. The very idea of Chloe suddenly being good after she had pretty much ruined her reputation with Ladybug at this early a juncture seemed off. They thought for sure that something wasn't right about this. "Hey, Nathaniel, Marc. What's up?" Chloe said, snapping the both of them out of their train of thought.

"Oh, it's nothing, Chloe. Honest," Marc put on a sheepish face as he pushed his hand outward slightly. "We were just... having a little bit of a brainstorm about our next comic."

"We're thinking of a redemption story; about a girl who's had some bad dealings in the past and provoked the ire of our heroes, only to see just how wrong she was and slowly try to win back everyone's trust and push back the forces of evil and injustice," Nathaniel was lying through his teeth, but the way that he was lying was twisted enough to make anyone believe that it was true. Especially since he had turned his lie to his thoughts about Chloe's change of heart.

"Do you think I could help you with that?" She asked, clasping her hands together. "It sounds a little bit like what I'm doing now."

"Well, I appreciate the offer, Chloe, but..." Before Marc could say anything, his stomach made a growl. One that Chloe could hear all too well.

"Ah. Say no more. You're hungry, aren't you?" She said. "I've got that covered. I've got something pretty good lined up in the food and drink department if you're all interested?" She projected her question to the group.

"Well, we didn't come here for nothing." Alix played along as she too made her smile. "Let's get some good eats, girl. The finest that your place has to offer."

The others all spoke their words of approval at the same time, which all came out sounding a bit like a mess, but Chloe, being the ever-so benevolent girl that she was, lead them out of the penthouse and off to the hotel's esteemed dining room. It wasn't that much of a walk, considering that most of the hotel's commodities were up above, rather than being on the ground floor like most other places.

As the teenagers walked, Alix had noticed that Sabrina was seriously dragging behind her and the others. Curious, she slowed down and let Sabrina catch up. "Sabrina? You still feeling nervous about this?"

"N-no, Alix. It's just that... I saw something and I doubt that you're gonna believe me about it," Sabrina replied. "Especially with how good this is to be true."

"Sabrina, it's totally fine." Alix put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "We're all in our little circle here. We've all got our major secret to hide. Our Miraculouses." Alix pulled out her watch which, in its' current state, was still just as plain as it always was. "Whatever you've gotta share, share it, girl. We don't keep secrets from each other. Ladybug and Cat Noir never do, so why should we hide things from the others?"

"True, but I'm the only one who's seen it and I couldn't catch video footage of it because I had to turn into Ruff," Sabrina coiled some hair around her fingers.

"It's true, Alix. I **did** have to power-up Sabrina," Barkk poked her head out of Sabrina's pocket. "That new villain was a super-duper meanie-pants. I'm not even sure if Ladybug and Cat Noir will be able to stop this one if I'm being totally honest."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa? Hawkmoth already has a new villain in play?" Alix cocked a brow. "Do you know who it is? Or anything that we can go on?"

"I do, but given the way that she—"

"It's Chloe again, right?" Alix deadpanned, which caused Sabrina's eyes to shoot open.

"B-b-but... how did you..." Sabrina was at a loss for words with how Alix had so easily picked her apart and figured out the truth.

"Duh, girl. It's obvious. You don't wanna be here and you're the most against Chloe's whole good-girl attitude. Figured that she's just doing this as some kind of scam for Hawkmoth," Alix replied. "Guess it's true what they say. Old habits do die hard."

"So... you believe me?" Sabrina's eyes gave a little glint. "You believe me in this?"

"Of course, girl. And hey, it's okay. The next time Chloe's alone, you and I can spy on her. She's got no chance of getting outta this." Alix gave a cocky smirk as she folded her arms, slipping the watch back into her pocket. "For now, we've just gotta play along and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Then we can pull the curtain back on Chloe's real identity."

"Sounds like a plan." Sabrina's grin came back once again as she and Alix turned the corner and came to a large door with a little plinth where a person would usually be waiting to check their reservations for dinner, but there was no such person there as it wasn't the prime time to have food yet. The others had been waiting by the door for the two of them, with Chloe pushing the doors open once they were all gathered together.

* * *

Back at the lobby, some more guests had arrived. Marinette, Adrien, and Alya to be precise. The three of them had all been pulled in by the aspect of Chloe turning over a new leaf and, without knowing the truth or who else was here, obliviously walked over towards the elevator.

"You think that Chloe's gonna make it up to us?" Marinette asked as she, Alya, and Adrien all made it to the stairs.

"Probably not, but I'm keeping my options open," Alya replied. "I mean, who knows, Mari. She's got a complicated life being daddy's little princess. So much pressure, so much weighing down on her, I say that any chance to find out what the girl's life is really about, I'm game for."

"Hopefully, Hawkmoth won't Akumatise anyone here." Marinette pushed her fingertips together.

"He can't. Especially considering that he's tried and failed with so many people," Adrien spoke up. "If it's true that all of the other students from our class are here, it's doubtful that he'll go after any of them. Ladybug and Cat Noir just curb-stomp his villains every time."

"That much is true... But who's to say that Chloe's not got some devious plan of her own up her sleeve? She's tried this reformation business already and failed. Remember Despair Bear?" Marinette turned to face Adrien and Alya. "She might play this sweet little girl act on the outside, but we can't tell what people are thinking on the inside."

"At the same time, Marinette, we have to cut Chloe some slack." Adrien walked into the elevator and let her and Alya enter as well. "I know _all too well what it's like to live with fame and fortune_. Father's still pushing me to work hard and live up to the Agreste family name. And I appreciate what he's doing to make me happy, but at the same time, it's stripping him of all his happiness as well. I'm pretty sure that Nathalie and my bodyguard feel the same way. They just treat me like a king, but I've never heard anything come out of their mouths that sound like they're really happy about it." The door closed and the lift started to rise. "So I can only imagine just how much of a toll it's taking on Chloe since her dad's the mayor and her mom's a fashion mogul like father is. All that stuff she's been doing could be because she's from a broken home, with parents who are too lost in their work to even consider raising her the right way. Hence why I keep hoping she'll change for the better, even when she's pretty much been blacklisted by Ladybug."

"Maybe..." Marinette let those words bubble around in her head. She was so focused on her own life and trying to avoid all contact and conversation with Chloe that she had never taken the time to see things from her point of view. Perhaps Adrien was right and Chloe was still miserable between her rich-snob personality and lifestyle. Perhaps he was wrong and all of this was all Chloe's own doing. But neither answer seemed definitive with how much they contrasted and contradicted each other. The lift door opened at last and the three of them walked down the corridor towards Chloe and the others. _Chloe... It's time that you make a choice. There's still time to turn this all around and prove that you can be a good girl for the sake of being a good girl. But... if you choose the wrong way, you reap what you sow. Please, please make the right choice. And if not for me, then for Adrien's sake..._

* * *

Back at the dining room, the students were all being served a meal by a group of people dressed in white chef's outfits, complete with toques to go with it. From caviar with cheese to chateaubriand, the chefs had it all and were all serving it out to the students.

"Bon appétit, as they say." Chloe sat down and pressed her hands together as her eyes stared down at the food. Then, with no other words, she started to tuck in, letting the flavours run down her throat and into her gullet.

The other students started to eat the food. All of it was a far cry from what they had eaten before. Not that they hadn't eaten seafood, meat, vegetables, and the like before, but they had never had food made on such a level of quality like Chloe's before. Tasting the food almost felt like they were re-experiencing the type of food for the first time in their lives.

"Gotta say, Chloe. You've got some good taste in food," Kim replied as he tore through another piece of chateaubriand.

"Indeed. The food is perfectly cooked, seasoned, and presented in a way that would please any name, no matter how high their standards are," Max reviewed the food, then took another bite. "If anything, I would argue these foods are the best that I've ever had the pleasure of tasting."

"Same here," Juleka swallowed another bite of the caviar. "Never thought I'd get to taste caviar, but here we are. First impressions? It's a very poetic food. No wonder it's eaten by the rich and powerful. Eggs of the young devoured by the wealthy. When you think about it, it's a good analogy for the rest of the world and how money outweighs the rest."

"Juleka's always like that around things," said Rose, to diffuse and downplay how depressing it sounded. "She's got a real way with words. Don't you Julie?"

"Yeah." She gave a side chuckle to Rose.

As the meal progressed, Alix and Sabrina kept up their little charades and played along with the little game that Chloe was playing. They were smiling, enjoying the food, and offering their compliments, but with each bite, the two of them stared more and more at Chloe. This was the ultimate con; the greatest fraud that anyone had ever decided to play. And it was done with such high standard and masking of the truth that the lie was solid enough to become truth.

Eventually, Chloe reached for a glass of water and intentionally and unintentionally let her grip slip, spilling the contents all over her. She lurched back in shock, but then let out her little giggle and stood up. "Oops! Sorry about that. I always forget just how finicky these glasses can be at times," she said. "Hope you don't mind if I wash up a sec, do you?"

The others just shook their head and Chloe went off. She patted Kim, Max, Rose, Juleka, and Sabrina on the back, drawing more and more energy from the five of them before turning towards the nearby bathroom. Everyone didn't even look as she went away, but Sabrina and Alix knew that this was there moment to strike.

"Sorry to be a bit of a bother, but I've gotta use the restroom as well," said Sabrina, standing up from her chair.

"I'll come with. Could do with a little bathroom break myself," Alix added as she too rose from her seat. Together, the two of them made their way to the bathroom and went inside, just as Marinette, Adrien, and Alya came into the kitchen.

Sabrina and Alix were silent as mice as they entered the bathroom. They made sure not to make any noise with their hands and feet and closed the door as quietly as they could so that it didn't make any kind of bang. Then, slinking into two separate cubicles, they overheard Chloe muttering to herself.

"My power is already growing fast, Hawkmoth. Pretty soon, I'll be able to just look at Ladybug and Cat Noir and they'll be toast," said Chloe, as Hawkmoth's sigil appeared over her face again.

Alix, as soon as she heard the word 'Hawkmoth' reached in for her phone and started to video record Chloe. She bent down and held the phone so that the camera was pointing towards Chloe and her sigil of Hawkmoth. Every word and action after that was recorded for all to hear, despite being at an awkward angle.

"Good, Angel. But at the same time, you mustn't underestimate Ladybug and Cat Noir's prowess as heroes. They work in such good tandem with each other that they believe themselves unstoppable," Hawkmoth said, though through Chloe's mind. "Best to siphon as much power as you can before they find out who you are."

"I understand. And so far, these students are giving me a lot of it," Chloe remarked. "Still, at the same time, that dog superhero. Ruff, was it? I don't remember Ladybug ever offering someone a Dog Miraculous before. All the other heroes we know of are Alya, Max, Kim, that blue-haired garbage boy and that Japanese twerp. Is it possible that she's branching out and finding new heroes to fill her ranks after what we did?"

"It could be a possibility. But then again, Ladybug was nowhere near Ruff when she decided to ambush us," said Hawkmoth. "We still don't even know what she's capable of. She never triggered any superpowers that would instigate the five-minute time limit to transform her back into an ordinary teenage girl. Stay on high alert, Angel."

"I will. In the meantime, I need to get back to my guests. Talk to you soon, Hawkmoth." The conversation ended and Chloe exited the toilet cubicle, making sure to flush behind her as she left.

With her little talk over, Alix ended her video recording and started to send the message to everyone in her group, with the words, "Code Black. Hawkmoth is in the building. Don't trust Chloe." As soon as she sent it, she and Sabrina flushed their toilets and left the cubicles.

"Suspicions raised. She's running out of time," Alix fist-pumped to herself as the message was received for all to see. "Now, we've just gotta take her down."

"And quite soon, I would say. In the next eighty-seven seconds, I would imagine that Chloe would have noticed the raised suspicions and worry that her cover's been blown. So before next week becomes tomorrow and after last year becomes next century, I'd imagine you girls are gonna need to find her alone again and take her down," Fluff let off her motor mouth as her head popped out of Alix's pocket.

"And without any witnesses. Ladybug is strict when it comes to making heroes. If she finds out about you, we're in the doghouse..." Barkk added.

"We'll find a way. Don't you worry, Barkk." Sabrina patted Barkk on the head as she and Alix exited the restroom and returned to the dining room, where the others, along with Alya, Marinette, and Adrien were waiting. "Oh! Marinette! Adrien! Alya! When did you all get here?" She asked.

"We only just arrived, Sabrina," said Alya as she watched the others sit back down at the table. "Gotta admit, you're brave doing this for Chloe, especially considering how harshly she treated you as a friend."

"I have to agree. It's great that you're offering her mercy rather than hate, Sabrina. It shows that you still care about Chloe, deep down, despite how she influenced you," Adrien added.

"T-t-thanks, I guess?" Sabrina was flustered by Alya and Adrien's words, especially given how she and Alix had just uncovered Chloe's true intentions to the rest of the Miraculous bearers.

"Well, I think it's great that all of you decided to come out and decide to give me another chance. Shows how much you care for me and wanna treat me with respect, just as I wanna try and treat you with respect," Chloe spoke up, gathering everyone's attention. "And ya know what? I think you all deserve some kind of reward for all your hard work, so I'm letting you all into my family's private spa for some R&R. Come with me and I'll show you the way!"

Everyone got up from their seats and followed Chloe out. Once more, lead by a false prophet of a person. The only ones who weren't in the know where Marinette, Adrien, and Alya, purely on the basis that they weren't part of the heroes' little inner circle. With renewed vigour, Sabrina and Alix stayed close, as they knew their little plan was about to come full circle.

* * *

In the changing rooms, everyone was geared up in these special robes that covered up their bodies. All white and all with the same kind of texture as luxury towels, they were ready to indulge in some of Chloe's hotel's best treatments. The heroes all made sure to slip their Miraculouses into the pockets of the robes, then went through a door at the other side of the changing room.

On the other side, there were a series of rooms in a streamlined layout, with maps that showed where each treatment room and where it was, from massages to foot baths, steam rooms to saunas, and even an ice room where they could lavish themselves in ice to cool down from one of the more heated treatments. There were water fountains around the place as well, where the guests could take drinks from if they so needed.

"Alright, everyone. Now, have you seen the wrist bands that I gave you before coming in?" Chloe asked, pointing to the plastic bands that were coiled around each of the students' arms. "Those get you access to all of the treatments that we have here at the Bourgeois spa today. Use as much of them as you like, then when you're done, head out the same way that you came in. Got that?" She watched them all give her a nod. "Great! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to some business with mom and daddykins. They're gonna be home soon and I wanna try and take some of the pressure off of them. And with that, she walked off, leaving the students to their own devices.

The students all decided to split up, leaving Sabrina and Alix back together. They all knew what the plan was, save for Alya, Adrien, and Marinette. And they figured that if they were in separate places, then they could take Angel by surprise and completely lock her down in the case that she decided to escape. As well as enjoy some quality treatments until the time came for them to strike. But they were all just sleepers and would only make a move if indeed Angel tried to flee via the spa. If too many of them showed up, then Ladybug would start to question things.

"Well, I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm not gonna pass up some free spa stuff. Even if it is from Chloe." Alya gave a wave as she made her way off. "Mari? You coming?"

"Sure thing, Alya!" Marinette tagged along after her.

"We'd better get going as well," said Sabrina. "Come on, Alix. I've been around here at least once. I'm pretty sure I can find you some great places in this spa," she lied.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Lead the way, girl." Alix went off with Sabrina, leaving Adrien all alone. They went off in the same direction that Chloe had gone.

Adrien left all to his lonesome, decided to follow after Chloe as well. He knew that she would have to listen to him because of how much she adored him. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to break through to her and get her to find some sense and a proper way to make some friends in the process.

Sabrina and Alix watched as Chloe entered a passcode on a digitally locked door and went inside. After seeing it, the two of them went into a steam room, took out their Miraculouses, and put them on, which caused Barkk and Fluff to appear once again.

"Ready, Alix?" Sabrina asked.

"Ready." Alix gave a nod. "What about you two? Ready to stop a supervillain?"

"Ready as you are," Barkk vigorously nodded.

"Just say the words, master," Fluff chipped in.

" **Barkk! Play Ruff!** " called Sabrina, which triggered Barkk to get pulled into her necklace, starting the transformation.

" **Fluff! Clockwise!** " Alix replied in kind, which absorbed Fluff into the watch. She too began to transform.

In a whirl of lights in an empty steam room, both Sabrina and Alix transformed back into Ruff and Bunnyx. Ball in Ruff's hand and parasol in Bunnyx's, they were ready to fight. Fully dressed, the two of them sped out of the room and went to the room. Bunnyx punched in the code and scampered inside, leading Barkk to chase on afterwards.

Little did the two of them know, that while they had been working on the door, Adrien had caught a glimpse of both of them. He scurried into the same steam room from before and let his Kwami out of his robe's pocket.

"Did you see that, Plagg?" Adrien asked, eyes locked with the black cat Kwami.

"Sure did, Adrien," Plagg retorted. "Looks like Barkk and Fluff got out of the box at last."

"I know who Fluff is. I assume that would only mean that Barkk is the Dog Kwami, judging by how that other hero looked," he said, putting his fingers to his chin.

"Yep. And Barkk... Well, let's just say that she and I have some history for all the wrong reasons." Plagg flexed his little paws. "But we can't talk about that now, Adrien. If there are superheroes here, then that must mean that a villain's also here. Ladybug might already be out in the fray fighting them already!"

"You're right. Guess I'll have to put this little spa day on hold," he said. " **Plagg! Claws Out!** " And just like the many times before it, he donned the guise of Cat Noir. Once he was dressed, he sped out of the room and noticed the electric lock. With no time to figure out the code, he simply bashed the device with his bo staff, which disengaged the lock and gave him access. Cat Noir slipped through the door and closed it after him, before skittering through the darkness after the other heroes.

The seedy underbelly of the Bourgeois Hotel was nothing like the glitz and glam of the rooms prior. Where there was gold, glass, class, and more above, there was nothing but dimly lit corridors and foreboding darkness. The perfect place for a supervillain disguised as a regular teenage girl to hide. Ruff and Bunnyx moved together through the darkness, eyes locked on Chloe as she entered another door. Together, the two of them put themselves by the door and used hand gestures to count down from three to one, before they both opened the door and peeked inside.

Cat Noir had been tailing both Bunnyx and Ruff, and they had no clue that he was following them. But it still didn't make sense how there were heroes and yet no Ladybug to guide them. Maybe she was already ahead of them and these heroes were playing catch-up. Whatever the case, he needed answers. Bo staff in hand, he waltzed through the corridors, blending into the background perfectly with his black suit. Once he saw the heroes again, they were already shuffling through the door, leading him to charge after them.

Thinking herself free from the confines of her duties, Chloe melted back into Angel, substituting her clothes for the white robes and winged sandals, sprouting the wings, and drawing the sword from her backpack. She looked down at her hand and held the fingers out to look like a claw, which caused the energy that she had taken to form. From her little stunts, she already had a full globe in her hands, pulsating with bright, gold-white energy. She made a fist out of her hand, which caused the energy to disperse.

"I know you're here," said Angel. "Did you not think that I was being followed?" She turned to the door. "You, who so dare to side yourself with Ladybug and Cat Noir; two charlatans who don't even act within the boundaries of the law! They are no heroes; just vigilante children. A true saviour thinks not of themselves or the goals that they pursue, but rather the wills and needs of everyone else."

"But a true hero doesn't sully themselves by siding with a greater evil." Ruff emerged from the barrel, staring into Angel's eyes. "And who are you to talk about being a hero when you have been corrupted by the villain? You side with Hawkmoth. A terrorist who wishes pain on others, just so he can claim their Miraculouses for himself. Every single word that comes out of your mouth is only what he's done to you, rather than what you truly think."

"Is it now? Then why did he say, after all this was said and done, that I could be a hero forever?" Angel asked, fluttering into the air. "Truth be told, my life is over. It's finished. Mom never pays me any attention because of her over-inflated ego, and daddykins is just another person that I can mould to my will. When the people find out about that, when they find out the truth behind Chloe Bourgeois, I'm DONE." With that last word, her sword glowed brightly. "I have bullied people at College Francois Dupont, I have corrupted a political figure to do whatever I say, and I've sided with a terrorist. That is who Chloe Bourgeois is and that's who she's going to be until the end of time. Nothing and nobody is **ever** going to change who I am. So why not? I'm the bad guy. Everyone sees me as the bad guy. So why not go all out? Side with the villains? After all, there's no place for me to be a hero anymore."

"Chloe? The thing is, you brought this on yourself. You MADE yourself the bad guy," Bunnyx emerged from her hiding space. "You chose this path when you decided to be a stuck-up, entitled, heartless little monster of a girl. And now, we're here to collect your debt. Don't get mad at the rest of the world because you've dug yourself a hole."

"And who are you to say that I don't deserve to throw that all away and start again?" Angel pointed the sword at Bunnyx.

"Angel. Listen very carefully to me. That rabbit girl is Bunnyx; a hero that can travel through time." Hawkmoth spoke through her head. "If she uses Burrow to disappear, she could very well be preparing for a future attack!"

"Time travel, destruction, I don't care about any of this superhero nonsense! I just need Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, then I can get rid of Chloe Bourgeois forever and FINALLY have a life where we can all live happily ever after!" Angel retorted. "And if you're the ones that I have to go through to get to her..." The blade grew brighter and brighter as energy crackled off of Angel's body. "Then so be it..." Yelling, she swung the blade out, sending a violent horizontal wave of energy that knocked Bunnyx and Ruff through the wall, destroying it in the process.

Cat Noir had just managed to get out of the way in time as the bits of stone and steel clattered against the other side. When the dust settled, Angel's eyes laid themselves directly on him. "Uh... this a bad time?" He joked.

Angel just snarled and launched herself towards Cat Noir, sword ready to strike him down. In response, he just took out his bo staff and batted away every individual strike. "Whatever bell rang that gave you your wings, it was a very, very bad day for the boys up there," he said in between the strikes. One final overhead attack and Cat Noir just slid underneath Angel and struck her on the side with his staff, knocking her into another wall.

Bunnyx and Ruff just clambered out of the rubble and hung back as Angel just got out of the wreck and charged up another one of her light-energy based attacks. Her wings pointed outwards and a series of globes formed in the air around her. They all launched themselves erratically at the heroes, which prompted them to strike each globe with their tools. Each one exploded with each strike, and eventually, the team managed to beat back each one, which just caused Angel to shoot through the smoke, coated with a veil of light. She rammed into Bunnyx, who opened her parasol and used it as a shield to repel the attack.

"Ladybug can send all the heroes she wants to stop me. It's not gonna change a thing!" Angel turned to see Ruff and Cat Noir moving in on her flank. In response, she raised her arm to the air, causing a beam of light to erupt from the ground. They barely had time to get out of the way of it. "My good deeds have already been counted, and my power's just enough to take the three of you out!"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but there's no time for me to start thinking about these kinds of things," Cat Noir spoke to Ruff. "We need to take this villain out and keep that Akuma locked in so that Ladybug can swoop in and de-evilise it. Can you handle this?"

Ruff gave a nod, then rolled onto her side as she evaded a sweeping ray of light that Angel spawned from another energy-based attack. "We'll talk about the rest later. For now, duty calls!"

Bunnyx pushed back Angel and folded her parasol back, before using it to meet Angel's sword in battle. While she kept Angel busy physically, Ruff and Cat Noir were finding themselves acrobatically evading a series of light-beams. Some that formed lines, some that made columns, and others that were straight-up laserbeams, piercing through everything that they touched. The attacks were so ferocious that none of them could move forward. So, Ruff just decided to kick her ball into Angel. It hit the backpack, and that caused Angel to lower her stance before Bunnyx batted her away with the umbrella.

"Think you're winning?" Angel asked before she vanished in a burst of light. She reappeared behind the three heroes and thrust her arm out, coating them in a wave of bright light. The three heroes held their arms against the attack, but the corridor around it didn't. Objects littered across the walls and floor were hurled down the way before smashing and crashing against the end of it. "This is only a taste of my power! And when your little Ladybug finds out about this, it'll be too late to stop me!"

Bunnyx just used unfurled her parasol again and pushed back against the light. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" She asked Ruff and Cat Noir, who just instinctively hid behind the shield. "Come on! Help me push!"

Together, the other two heroes stood behind Bunnyx and added their force to hers. The three of them were able to charge with the parasol and ram straight into Angel's chest. She was forced to clutch her chest as she leered at the three heroes.

"Play the game all you want, but without your precious little Ladybug, you don't stand a chance. For all I know, she's up there enjoying herself with that failure of a reporter..." Angel flapped her wings violently, which blew her backwards.

"Just give it up. There's three of us and only one of you, and that's not even counting Bugaboo," Cat Noir jabbed his finger out at Angel. "Hey. I'm a poet and didn't know it."

"One is all I need. Especially when that one can do this!" Angel threw her arms into the air. And as she did, the entire area around her began to shake. "For everything I've done to win people over, I've gotten stronger. And this little Akuma's been living inside of me for over 24 hours! I've had an entire day to become powerful. What about you?!"

"What are you doing?!" Ruff demanded.

"If Ladybug isn't going to come out, then I'll simply force her out." Angel smiled. "As it stands right now, the sky is turning yellow outside. Beams of light are going to rain down around this hotel. Surely, with all that going on, Ladybug's sure to come running to save the day. And when she does, that Miraculous of hers is gonna get ripped off her pretty little ears and delivered to Hawkmoth."

"You're insane, Chloe! You know that?!" Bunnyx called.

"Sometimes, to do good, you have to be the bad guy. So come on. Be my warm-up for when she comes! I want to feel satisfied knocking you to the ground so that when I fight Ladybug, I'll get some form of closure and exhilaration when our weapons meet!" Angel howled and dashed towards Bunnyx, Cat Noir, and Ruff once again.

* * *

Luka and Kagami arrived at Hotel Bourgeois just as Angel had unleashed her attack. Both of them witnessed the sky turning from its' shade of blue to yellow in an instant. White clouds formed in it and said clouds spat out large beams of energy that struck the ground, causing huge explosions at each impact. The panic that ensued was immediate, as people ran for their lives and ducked for cover as ray after ray hit the ground.

"So it's already started again, has it?" Kagami asked herself before she grabbed Luka's hand and dashed for a back alley. "You know what to do."

"Of course I do." Luka gave Kagami a nod as Sass and Long appeared. "We've gotta put a stop to this before it gets even worse. **Sass! Scale Slither!** " And with another cascade of light, Sass was pulled into his bracelet, transforming him into Viperion.

" **Longg! Bring the Storm!** " Kagami declared as Longg was attracted into her choker. Within an instant, she donned the guise of Ryuko and drew her blade.

The two heroes suited up, they ran into the hotel, narrowly dodging the ferocious waves of energy that were slamming down around the roads.

"You search high, I'll search low!" Viperion declared, prompting Ryuko to make her way towards the stairs by the elevators. Meanwhile, he headed for the nearest door that went to the basement floors and charged his way through it.

* * *

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This is Nadja Chmack coming to you live with a special report!" The TV screens around the spa had shifted to show the news program. "A few seconds ago, these colossal rays of light began slamming down around Hotel Bourgeois. The cause of these rays is unknown, but many people are speculating and jumping to the conclusion that this is another one of Hawkmoth's attacks. As it stands, Ladybug and Cat Noir are nowhere to be found, but they should be arriving at any moment to try and diffuse the situation."

"Sweet!" Alya just jumped for joy as she witnessed the attack. "I need to get to the source of this fight right now! This is gonna be GOLD for the Ladyblog! You coming, Marinette?"

"I think I'd rather just stay inside and wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to come and save us. But I promise you that I'll be waiting when you get back," Marinette replied by patting Alya on the back. "Take care, girl."

"You know I will, Mari." Alya dashed off to get herself changed and ready for the most hectic report of her life, leaving Marinette alone in the room with Tikki.

"I should have known that Hawkmoth wouldn't keep away from something like this. Guess it's time to find out what's going on around here. **Tikki! Spots On!** " Like the rest, Marinette had transformed herself into Ladybug. Yo-yo armed, she was ready to strike down Hawkmoth's latest villain once again.

She could feel a lot of rumbling coming from beneath her. She could only surmise that the newest villain was hiding underground. She scurried down towards the same door that Alix, Sabrina, and Adrien had all went into. She barely even noticed the destroyed lock as she pulled it open and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

"You're good," said Angel as Bunnyx, Ruff, and Cat Noir did their best to hold back the surging attacks that she was unleashing. From strong sword swings to more pillars of light spewing out in all directions, they were able to keep up with it all. "But you're not good enough! You will not be able to stop me or Hawkmoth this time. I will have my wish. I will repent for my sins. I WILL BE A GOOD GIRL AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

The entire battlefield was a blur of colours, shapes, and attacks. Ruff and Bunnyx were doing their best to hold out and meet Angel's many attacks, while Cat Noir, an expert at this kind of scenario, was just graciously jumping through each attack with his reflexes. He was able to break through and kick Angel straight to Bunnyx and Ruff, who knocked him back with their weaponry. The bo staff was about to strike Angel on the head when she just flipped backwards and swung her sword down at Cat Noir's back, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"See that? Your little kitten can't withstand my attacks. Another strike like that and he's doomed." Angel wiped the blade of her sword with her free hand. "Same goes for the rest of your little posse. They're newbies. They don't have training like me or the other heroes Ladybug had appointed. I know how to beat them. I WAS one of them. But she just left me to the cold when I could have been a viable asset to her!"

"Because you got your identity exposed, Angel. Your real name was discovered, and Hawkmoth used that against you on Heroes' Day to get under your skin and evilise you during the Scarlet Moth plot..." Cat Noir just groaned as he got himself back onto his feet. "We can't ever accept any superhero who would let themselves get caught like that!"

"And the fact that you decided to go and unmask her other hero friends just proves her right. You were a terrible superhero, Chloe Bourgeois. And you'll never get that chance ever again!" Ruff declared.

"I am not Chloe! I will NEVER BE CHLOE AGAIN! **CHLOE BOURGEOIS. IS. DEAD!** " Angel screamed at the highest pitch that she could, while also throwing out her arms. The entire battlefield was engulfed with light that tore everything around it to pieces. It was so powerful that it sent Bunnyx, Ruff, and Cat Noir off of their feet and hurled them past the door they had entered the underground from. The same door that Ladybug just so happened to open and see them flying past her eyes. Angel breathed as heavily as she could, and when she did and her light began to fade, she saw Ladybug standing at the end of the hallway. "There you are." A sadistic glint formed in her eyes. "I figured this would get your attention, but I wasn't expecting you to come so quickly Ladybug."

"Wait... Don't tell me." Ladybug took one look at Angel and just disappointedly shook her head. "Chloe? Again? Siding with Hawkmoth? Is this your way of getting back at me? Because it's incredibly petty."

"This is the _only way_ I can be redeemed, for how horrible of a person that I've been to everyone." Angel flapped her way towards Ladybug and looked into her eyes. "You've decided that I'm not worth your time or anyone else's time. And there's no way that I can change being a Bourgeois; a family who looks down at the common man and laughs. As Chloe, I will always and forever be the bad guy. So, by being one of Hawkmoth's bad guys, I can be the good guy for once. As soon as I get that Miraculous and the one belonging to your little kitty cat friend, I can finally change my life and be a good person for once."

"It's not my fault that you decided to become a bad guy, Chloe. You got impatient and jealous of other people because they could be heroes. Because they knew how to play by my rules and keep secrets," Ladybug started to explain. "But you... You decided to **steal** the Bee Miraculous, **showboat** with it, get it evilised **TWICE** , as well as become Miracle Queen to turn my friends against me! I think I'm entirely in the right for deciding that you don't deserve to be redeemed for anything. And this Hawkmoth business won't help you either. If anything, it'll show the world just how horrible you are."

" **ENOUGH!** " Angel boomed and held the blade to the ground. "Let's finish this with _action_ , rather than words." She slammed her blade into the ground, enveloping her and Ladybug in a magnificent ray of light that transported her and Angel to another plane of existence. One where there was nothing but a sea of clouds and a purple sky around them. They were the only two souls who could be seen. Cat Noir and his team of heroes were nowhere in sight.

"Wh-what?" Ladybug looked around her, seeing only cloud and sky for miles around.

"See, the thing about you, Ladybug. The main thing that will cause you to lose everything, is the fact that you play it too safe." Angel stomped forward, her feet pushing the clouds apart with each footstep. "You choose to stay a two-person only deal with Cat Noir. Your little hero buddies only come out when you say they can come out." She put her head to Ladybug's. "When Hawkmoth eventually overpowers the two of you, with his little friend Mayura, you **WILL LOSE**. Because you don't put your faith in anyone else other than Cat Noir."

"You're wrong. Everything you say is wrong. You're just another one of his puppets, so how can you possibly speak about things that won't even happen?" Ladybug retorted. "For all we know, Hawkmoth is weak and chooses to hide his true power by using others to do what he wants. Just like you've corrupted your daddykins, he's corrupting everyone and everything around him by being alive!"

"Hawkmoth is SALVATION, Ladybug. He is the ONLY way that anyone will be able to get what they want." Angel snarled, her voice as aggressive as her stance as she pushed Ladybug back. "And so far, all I want is to start over. I want to be a good guy. I want a happy life. I want everyone else to be happy. I honestly want to change for the better. But you're going to deny me that chance, Ladybug. You're going to deny me the chance to be a good girl, and make me forever seem like the bad guy! So tell me, who's the _real_ villain here? Him? Or you?"

"What's the point in even trying to talk to you?" Ladybug just spun up her yo-yo and started advancing in on Angel, only for her tool to meet with Angel's sword. The loud noise of the two steel instruments clanging together could be heard for all to hear, yet only they did. Ladybug and Angel moved back and forth, both trading blows with each other, with neither side giving an inch to the other.

* * *

Back in the underground, where Ruff, Bunnyx, and Cat Noir were just starting to recover from that devastating attack, the noise from outside and the rumbling had begun to die down. The three of them could only guess that Angel had stopped the attack on Paris now that Ladybug was in her hands. The three of them stood up and breathed as hard as they could, lifting each other out of the rubble and wreckage.

"Ruff! Bunnyx! Are you alright?" Viperion asked, coming into view and offering his hand. He was able to get them both standing upright once again.

"Y-yeah, Viperion. We're fine. At least, I think we're fine..." Ruff remarked. "We didn't... go to heaven, did we?"

"As far as I can tell, you're still on earth," Cat Noir added. "Weird, though. Usually, it's just us cats who have nine lives." He stretched his arms and legs, hearing a very peculiar creaking noise coming from the bones inside. "Still, that Angel girl's pretty rough."

"Chloe must have had a massive meltdown. That's the only reason that Akuma's as strong as it is," said Bunnyx, brushing some of the dirt off of her parasol. "At least, I think that's how it works. I don't know or wanna know the economics of Akumas, thank you very much."

"And now, m'lady's starting to suffer for it." Cat Noir noticed that something bright was shining down the corridor. He reclaimed the strength to run and dashed over to it, with Bunnyx, Ruff, and Viperion closely behind. The three of them arrived at a glass ball which was displaying Ladybug and Angel fighting in their ethereal plane. "If she tries pulling out a Lucky Charm in there, Angel's gonna do everything in her power to make sure that Ladybug never gets the chance to use it. And with nowhere to hide, she'll unmask Ladybug. And then everyone in Paris is gonna know her little secret."

"It's horrible..." Ruff just watched. How could Chloe have sunk so low? Just the other day, she had been besties with her, and now here she was, under one of Hawkmoth's Akumas, powered up to a level far beyond anything she had ever seen before. "Angel's going to slaughter Ladybug. And we're just supposed to sit there and watch?"

"My power's not gonna be able to do anything about it, and I'm sure your Agility isn't gonna crack open that orb..." Bunnyx examined the orb from each angle, knocking her knuckles against it. "And Viperion didn't use Second Chance, so there's no way that we can turn back time and stop Angel from pulling Ladybug into that freaky light world."

"What about your Cataclysm, Cat Noir?" Viperion lifted a brow. "It can destroy anything it touches. Would it be able to shatter that orb and bring Ladybug and Angel back here?"

"It does. But it also triggers that five-minute countdown. If we don't find a way to take out Angel in those five minutes, she could escape and cause more devastation..." Cat Noir scratched his chin as he paced back and forth by the ball. "Wait, what did you say, Bunnyx? About something called Agility?"

"Agility is Ruff's power," Bunnyx pointed her thumb to Ruff. "When she says it, she gains the power to move faster until her time's up. It'd be handy for evading Angel's attacks, but she'd also need to hit the Akuma and get it out of Angel. And Angel's pretty defensive about that whole Akuma deal.

"Hmm..." Cat Noir looked at things through his mind's eye. He looked down at his hand, then to Ruff, then Viperion, and lastly Bunnyx. "Well, it's worth a shot. But we'll need to be in perfect sync for it. Can I trust the three of you?"

"Of course you can, Cat Noir." Ruff gave a confident nod.

"Anything for you, kitty," Bunnyx playfully remarked.

"Just set us up and we'll clip her wings." Viperion gave him a nod.

* * *

"Do you honestly think that he didn't plan for this?" Angel let out a malicious laugh and threw her arms out after the last combo came and went. The sound of lightning came after that and as she flew to the sky, the clouds that Ladybug were standing on spat out an electrical current that grappled her body. The sound of electricity sparking everywhere could be heard as Ladybug let out a loud, audible scream of pain. "Angels are divine creatures from the heavens, Ladybug. To defy them is to defy the will of God himself. And god doesn't take too kindly to those who go against his will!" Angel threw herself towards the paralysed Ladybug and kicked her square in the stomach, sending her careening through the sky. She skidded and stopped on more clouds, but her strength was fading fast.

"God... doesn't like... people who think... they're on his level." Ladybug, gasping and struggling to hold on stood back up. Her stance shaky, she still locked gazes with that of Angel. "And he CERTAINLY doesn't like the fact that Hawkmoth's turned one of his creations into a monster."

"Delusions from a girl who knows nothing but thoughts for herself." Angel, cocky and powerful, flitted towards Ladybug. "Tell me something, Ladybug. What happens the next time someone steals Miraculouses? What if someone goes behind your back and becomes a superhero without your consent or notice? Will you hate them as much as you hate me? Or do you just have hatred for me and me alone?"

Ladybug just performed a roundhouse kick which Angel caught with one hand and flipped Ladybug onto her back.

"You think yourself so high and mighty, but you can't stop progress, Ladybug. You can't stop him or me from getting what we want." Angel, having pinned Ladybug down, pointed the tip of her sword at Ladybug's chest. "This. Ends. Now. Take your last breath. And face GOD'S WILL!"

Ladybug just struggled to hold on. Was this the end of her? To perish alone in a world beyond her own? Where nobody was coming to save her and all hope was lost? Closing her eyes and bracing for the end, another sudden wash of light engulfed both her and Angel, catching them both off-guard.

* * *

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir called as he rammed his palm against the orb, which caused it to crumble and erupt in a magnificent detonation of light.

"Agility!" Ruff shouted over the burst of light, as she became enveloped in her orange aura.

"Second Chance!" Viperion pulled back the snake's head, setting up the anchor point for the three of them to turn back time in case things went pear-shaped.

When the light began to fade, both Ladybug and Angel were back underground. Ladybug had just managed to get out of the way in time and her eyes were solely locked on Angel. She didn't even look back at the other heroes.

"You... you... VERMIN!" Angel bellowed and was about to make her next attack when the Agility-powered Ruff charged into Angel and started to stroke her with her lightning-speed ball. She skipped forward when Ladybug tried to look back, and then back when Ladybug tried to focus on Angel, creating a loop of colour that masked who she was, while also allowing her to disorient and damage the villain. "If you think I'm about to lose, you're dead wrong!" Angel yelled and threw her arms out again, sending another pulse of light out that knocked Ruff away. She then held her sword to the roof and punctured a massive ray of energy through it, letting sunlight soak in. She then flew out of the hole.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cat Noir sped off after Angel, as did Ladybug. Ruff went next, and then Viperion and Bunnyx.

Once on the streets of Paris and the visuals of the battle clear, Angel pointed her blade high into the sky, causing a massive column of sunlight to rain down upon her. Any wounds and bruises that she had vanished in an instant. Now, she looked down upon the heroes with a fire in her eyes.

Ruff, who was still powered by the Agility made her move and started zipping around the area, striking Angel from all directions. But each one of her attacks was healed in an instant by the light streaming down onto Angel's body. It did, however, prompt her to then create the bubble around herself once more to barricade herself from all physical contact.

"Now's your chance, m'lady. Bring out a Lucky Charm and let's figure out how to clip Angel's wings." Cat Noir laid his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to give a nod back to him.

"It's time for some divine intervention, Angel! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug decreed, tossing her yo-yo into the air. When the charm materialised, it showed a large wad of black and white, sticky chewing gum. "Gum? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well... it's an odd choice, for sure. Don't know whether it's a snack or something to stop an almighty figure from heaven itself, but it is still a Lucky Charm, so you'll figure out the rest, right?" Cat Noir added.

"I'm sure I'll think of something. In the meantime, I just hope you can keep Angel busy, Cat Noir," said Ladybug.

"Always." Cat Noir rushed into the fray with Ruff, using his staff to vault himself up to Angel. He slung himself into the bubble, knocking her and Angel to the ground. After the bubble popped, Cat Noir wrapped his bo around Angel and tried to hold her down, only for her to spread her wings and take to the air again, spinning him off of her.

"I've battled you many times before, Ladybug and Cat Noir! You think I didn't prepare for this?!" Angel screamed and raised her hands high. When she threw them down, more rays of light from before rained down on the hotel, this time focusing more on Ladybug and her crew of heroes and heroines. "I AM NOT ABOUT TO GO BACK TO BEING THAT HORRIBLE, WRETCHED, SIN-FILLED MONSTER OF A TEENAGER, LIVING WITH A PUSHOVER FATHER AND A MOTHER WHO MIGHT AS WELL NOT BE THERE! CHLOE IS NO MORE! I WILL NEVER BE CHLOE AGAIN!"

During the chaos, Ladybug had to take cover. But she could only watch as Cat Noir, the speck of light, and two other heroes battled it out. She could barely make them out, but she did recognise Viperion in the light. The other figure looked slightly like the Bunnyx she had seen in the future, but the rest was a mess as the entire area was blitzed with blinding rays. During each flash, Ladybug barely had time to make out a plan. She looked at the gum, and then at Angel's wings. Now, she had to figure out how to get up there.

"Wind Dragon!" Ryuko called, and a cloud of mist wafted towards Angel. Ryuko formed and kicked Angel down to the ground, right by Ladybug's feet.

"Ryuko?" Ladybug could see the light beginning to dim now that Angel's attack had been interrupted. Before she could question the rest, she saw Angel starting to fly back up again. Snapping her reflexes, she swung the yo-yo around Angel's body to tie her up, only to get pulled into the air herself. "Wh-whoa!" Yanked from the ground, Ladybug had to shift herself forward and back, swinging on the thin, yet durable wire of her yo-yo. Soon, she gathered enough speed and flung herself up to Angel's wings. She just saw the girl slice through the string of the yo-yo, and as soon as she cut through it, Ladybug stretched the gum and splattered it over Angel's wings. With the feathers sticking, Angel started to fall out of the sky. Ladybug just managed to jump off as she approached building-height.

"No! NO!" Angel hollered, trying to open her wings again, only for the gum's stickiness to do the rest. She could barely open them up, let alone flap with them. "What did you do to me?! HOW DARE YOU GUM UP MY WINGS!" She drove the sword into the ground, causing a torrent of light to erupt by her feet. It was enough to knock Ladybug away, but as soon as the light went, she felt the backpack on her back be stripped from her. Snapping her neck back, she saw Ruff handing the backpack to Cat Noir and Bunnyx, who drove their weapons into the backpack. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Angel cried out, reaching her arm to the wreckage of the backpack as the Akuma drifted out of it.

Ladybug, who had noticed Angel without her Akuma, began to move in on the free butterfly. "Enough is enough! Even though this won't be the last time, at least we've stopped this attack." Ladybug opened her yo-yo and, while still running towards the free Akuma, started to spin up for another capture. "Time to de-evilise!" With a single swing, her yo-yo ensnared the Akuma. "Gotcha!" One scrubbing later, and a little white butterfly emerged from her yo-yo. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." After which, she threw what remained of the gum skyward. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out, which spread waves of red light across the city.

In the blink of an eye, all of the damage that Angel had done was being reversed. From the damage in the sewer to the mayhem that had gone on around the hotel. It was all fixed in a matter of seconds. During the light show, Ryuko, Ruff, Viperion, and Bunnyx all vanished back into the hotel. After all, the less that Ladybug knew, the better.

"Barkk. Play Nice," Ruff called, which ejected Barkk from the Miraculous once again.

"Fluff. Counterclockwise," said Bunnyx, turning her back into Alix.

"Longg. Clear Skies," Ryuko was next, as she donned the form of Kagami once again.

"Sass. Scales Rest," Viperion remarked, which turned him back into Luka.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Alix fist-pumped. "Our first real superhero job and we pulled it off!"

"Thank goodness." Sabrina put her palms together and smiled. "I didn't think we'd be able to do it, given how strong Angel was back there."

"I'm glad that we saved the day, but... am I missing something?" Kagami eyed up both Sabrina and Alix.

"Wh-what do you mean, Kagami?" Sabrina remarked.

"Those... aren't your normal clothes, are they?" Luka pointed it out. Both Sabrina and Alix were still in their spa robes.

Both of them just looked at each other and gave a hearty laugh. They had forgotten just what they had been wearing. Kagami and Luka just watched the two of them go into their little fit of laughter.

"Hey, it could be worse. We could have been naked. Now that wouldn't have been a pretty sight..." Alix said in between the chuckles. Once it started to slip away, the two of them said, "We'd better get back to the spa, then. Don't want people to think we're in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Before you do go, there's something that we need to do." Kagami held out her fist. "Ladybug and Cat Noir do it, so I think we should at least try it out for ourselves."

"Oh, right. I knew we were forgetting something." Sabrina raised her fist, as did Luka and Alix.

"Pound it!" They all remarked, banging their fists together in triumph. After which, Alix and Sabrina made their way back to the spa, while Kagami and Luka walked away.

"Pound it!" Both Ladybug and Cat Noir replied to each other back outside of the hotel as they stared out at a job well done. The city was saved once again and Chloe was back to being Chloe.

"You... you don't get it, do you?" Chloe replied, crawling over to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "I'm not happy. I'm still not happy about this." Despite having lost her Akuma, she was still as relentless as ever. "I'm not about to let you go off and be happy-go-lucky lovebirds again, you know that? You've ruined my life, turning me back into Chloe Bourgeois, Ladybug! It's only a matter of time before Hawkmoth finds me again and gives me another chance to strike you down!"

"Chloe, you ruined your own—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT ME! HOW DARE YOU EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK WHEN I AM TALKING!" Chloe bellowed, which caused Ladybug to lurch back in surprise. "I AM A BOURGEOIS! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERIOR TO THE COMMON MAN NO MATTER WHAT! WHILE MOM TELLS EVERYONE WHAT TO WEAR WITH HER FASHION STATEMENTS, MY DADDYKINS DOES WHATEVER I WANT, MEANING I HAVE THE LEVERAGE AND YOU DO NOT!" Chloe stood back up and made her hand into a fist. "But you and your messed up little up superhero shtick is throwing everything off balance. Your little act is ruining everything that our family stands for! And Akuma or no Akuma, those Miraculouses do not belong to you!" Chloe ran for Ladybug and tried to snatch the earrings off of her head, only for Ladybug to leap out of the way and onto a nearby building. She tried to catch Cat Noir's ring as well, only for him to join Ladybug on the rooftops. "Get down from there! Get down from there right this instant, little missy!" Chloe barked.

"You can't tell us what to do, Chloe," Cat Noir replied.

"Oh, yes I can. And if I can't..." She looked around and saw Audrey and Andre standing behind her. "Then HE can. With one word, I can order daddykins to turn you both into public enemy number one. You'll never be able to show your faces in this town again when I get the last word in about it!"

"Chloe, what in the world is going on here?!" Andre just broke through the situation.

"SHUT UP, DADDYKINS!" Chloe declared, causing Andre to jump as well. "You are MY father. You will do what I say! You've ALWAYS done what I've said before and nobody has ever stopped you before!"

"Yes, but this is Ladybug and Cat Noir we're talking about. They've saved Paris over and over again," Andre, who was just confused by it all, tried to be diplomatic in the heat of the moment. "Don't you think you're being a little bit.. overdramatic?"

"Overdramat— They've infected you too? HOW DARE YOU, LADYBUG! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO INFLUENCE DADDYKINS TO DO MY BIDDING!" Chloe, seething with rage, locked her gaze onto Ladybug's. "I swear it, on my soul as a Bourgeois, I will join Hawkmoth again, and I'll hunt you down for EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!"

"As far as I'm aware, Ladybug's done nothing to us, Chloe. How could you impose that kind of hatred on her?" Audrey, lifting a brow to Chloe, stared into her own eyes. "Ladybug might be garish, but she is still a hero. A tacky one at that, but a hero nonetheless."

"She's no hero. And I don't appreciate her saving the day so selfishly." Chloe looked into her mother's eyes.

"Chloe Bourgeois! That is NO way to behave!" Audrey put her foot down so hard that it caused Chloe to stumble onto her back. "We are high class, but we also have to pay our respects to those who keep our world safe. After all, without Ladybug and Cat Noir, we wouldn't even be here. They are to be revered; not despised. The fact that you're generating so much hate for them paints us both in a negative light. What would happen if the word were to get out that Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Audrey and Andre Bourgeois, is a tyrant of a teenager?"

"For once, I have to agree with Audrey on this, Chloe. What if someone were video-capturing this right now, spreading this out for all the world to see? It would cost me my place as the mayor if the public found out that you were controlling my every action," Andre spoke up. "I'd have even more of a PR nightmare on my hands trying to fix the damage."

"But... But..." Chloe looked into both her parents' eyes. For once, they were both playing against her. "How can you? Are you dishonouring the Bourgeois family name?"

"The Bourgeois family name is an HONOUR, not a privilege. I was foolish enough to let you believe that fame and fortune got you everywhere in life," said Audrey. "Admittedly, it has gotten me everything that I want, but at the very least, I don't go around abusing my position and power for my own needs as you do. You believe me, don't you, Andre?"

"O-of course I do, honey." Andre, still just as much of a kiss-up as always, sided with his wife rather than that of his daughter. Even if he was softer in his words, it still stung Chloe straight through the heart.

Before anyone else could say anymore, Chloe had noticed something. A cameraman was on site and had been documenting everything that they had been saying. Her eyes filled with horror as she noticed the cameras pointing straight at her. And scurrying towards the lens, she planted her hand over it. "No no no no no no no! Don't send that news to Nadja! It's all fake! Doctored! Made to make me look bad!" She pleaded to the man behind the camera, but it was all still rolling.

"Uh, miss? It's live. This is all happening in real-time," said the cameraman.

Chloe then heard the sound of sirens rolling in. And that was when Ladybug and Cat Noir made their departure. Shortly after, police vehicles moved into the scene. Officers jumped out of the vehicles once they stopped and surrounded Chloe.

"Chloe Bourgeois! You are under arrest for corrupting a political figure and admitting to siding with a terrorist!" Roger declared through his trusty megaphone as the officers boxed her in. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law!"

"Wh-what? No way..." Chloe took out her phone and looked at the news report. Sure enough, she was there, with the headline "Callous Chloe Uncovered" at the bottom of the screen. Nadja's words didn't even matter as her eyes went wide. This was the end. And like that, the officers slapped handcuffs on her wrist and started to move her towards the cars. It was only then that she began starting to thrash and kick about, trying her best not to land in the vehicles. "Take your hands off of me! Do you know who I am?! I'm the mayor's daughter! I'll have you all fired! You here me! Fired! Out on the street! No jobs or pennies to your name!"

"How did I ever end up with a daughter like you, Chloe Bourgeois?" Audrey gave Chloe one last cold look as she was brought towards the nearest police vehicle.

With those words, Chloe felt all other feelings leave her body. Nothingness remained. "I hope you're happy, Ladybug. You've won." She muttered to herself, only to scream to the heavens, "DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU WON! YOU'VE DESTROYED THIS FAMILY! THE BOURGEOIS BLOODLINE IS DEAD! WHO'S GOING TO LEAD THESE PITIFUL HEATHENS NOW?! HAWKMOTH'S ATTACKS WILL ONLY GET WORSE WITHOUT QUEEN BEE TO SAVE THE DAY, AND IT'S **ALL. YOUR. FAULT!** " When she screamed that last word, she was shoved into the car. The doors were locked, the officers returned to their cars, and drove away. As did the cameraman as he turned off the broadcast and left the scene.

As the vehicles left and the cameraman departed, Andre felt a mixture of fire burning in his heart to see how far Chloe had fallen from grace, while the other half showed nothing. He couldn't bear to see her taken away, but at the same time, she had just admitted to the world that she was allied with Hawkmoth and that she had been using him for his gains. He felt stupid for letting him manipulate her for so long, but at the same time, she was her child. So where were him and Audrey to go from there? With no-one to live up to their family's legacy.

"Andre. Forget about her. Come." Audrey, who had already dropped Chloe out of her mind walked towards the hotel. "Leave her behind. She is not one of us."

"B-but, Audrey—"

"NOW, ANDRE!" Audrey declared. "Chloe is not our child anymore, and the more we think about her, the worse we'll be for it. Now come on. You need to rest." Audrey calmed her tone of voice down and invited Andre over. "Now that news is out, no doubt that you'll have to answer a lot of questions for the press tomorrow. I'll be doing the same, I can already feel it."

"Yes, dear..." Andre dejectedly followed Audrey into the hotel. Of all the days for this to have dropped, it felt like his whole heart was being ripped out of his body. After all, how could this have happened? How could Chloe be so desperate for happiness that she was willing to do anything to get it? Even criminal action? "Where did we go so wrong with you, Chloe?"

* * *

In the wake of the battle, Hawkmoth stood stoic as his butterflies danced around him. "Ladybug. Cat Noir. And all of your little allies. I may have lost yet again, but in doing so, I've taken out one of your allies in the process," he replied. "Without your little Chloe to anoint, the Bee Miraculous is out of the game for good. One less hero to worry about. And one step closer to victory..." A sinister grin formed on his face as his window sealed itself up once again.


	11. Shaken Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter's a bit of a shorter one, mostly to do with the fact that we just came hot off of the heels of Angel, but I figured that after that hectic chaos, we need a little bit of downtime to get our breath back. I hope that you enjoy this chapter for what it's worth and I'll be seeing you soon.

Ladybug arrived back at her house and clambered in through the window. "Tikki. Spots Off." She called out, then went to close the window as Tikki left her body and Ladybug was turned back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Not a single word left her lips after that as she just silently went to her computer and started typing away.

"Marinette?" Tikki nervously reached her stumpy arms out towards Marinette. "Are you... alright?"

"No, Tikki. I'm not alright," Marinette replied. "That fight was rougher than I had expected, and the outcome was even worse." Her eyes were entirely focused on her computer and the work that she was typing away. "I should feel happy for what I did, but instead I got someone imprisoned."

"I know, I know." Tikki just gave Marinette some shoulder pats. "Chloe wasn't the nicest of people, was she?"

"But people gave her chances, and she squandered every one of them. She had all of that fame and fortune and she let it destroy her. And now, her family is suffering from it. Her mom, her dad, the people who loved her at her hotel, they're all hurting from this little upset." Marinette opened a new tab on the internet and pulled up a live broadcast of the news.

"Following the recent Akuma attack, the victim, who turned out to be Chloe Bourgeois, said that she would willingly side with Hawkmoth again. Besides, her words have provoked suspicion that Mayor Andre Bourgeois may have been corrupted by her influence," Nadja was speaking, with visual aids to represent everything that had just transpired. "If what she has been saying about her father being influenced by her is true, Mayor Andre's position could very well be jeopardized. The same could be said for her mother, though it is unclear what will transpire with the Bourgeois line over the coming weeks and months. Chloe has, since this news came to light, been imprisoned by the police and is now awaiting trial." That was when Marinette clicked off.

"Chloe was bad, but she didn't deserve to get locked up for everything that she did. She was just raised the wrong way at the wrong time. And now she's lost her chance to change." Marinette's fingers trembled. "You might not know it, Tikki, but I know some people who are shaken up by this little arrest. Her father's probably a wreck, her mother might have already chosen to forget all about her, and then there's Adrien..." She looked over to see her little shrine to Adrien. "He liked her, you know. He was one of the only people who wanted to give her a chance. And now that she's in jail, his heart's going to be in pieces. It wouldn't surprise me if his sadness is attracting another Akuma right now."

"Oh..." Tikki felt Marinette's words pierce her heart. She was a caring Kwami, but even she could tell distress when she saw it.

"I guess... when you think about it, some people never change at all." Marinette crossed her arms. "I know that Sabrina was another one. She was one of the people closest to her. That little outburst that she had the other day came at the worst time, and I can't even imagine how broken she is now that she's just seen her former friend locked away for siding with Hawkmoth..."

"You should... try and talk with her." Tikki nudged Marinette's shoulder. "She needs some new friends after what she's just been through; and especially after what's just happened with Chloe."

"You think she'll even wanna talk after what's just happened?" Marinette asked, yet still reached for her phone. "Well, I suppose it is worth a shot, I guess..." Marinette opened up a text channel and got Sabrina's contact details from Alix. She gave her thanks before typing in a message to Sabrina. It read, "Hey, Sabrina. What's up?"

"Not much. And you?" Sabrina replied through text.

Marinette blinked for a second. A response that fast? Fingers in a flurry again, she wrote "I'm doing fine. I just saw the news about Chloe."

"Yeah. Dreadful, isn't it?" Sabrina texted again, still coming out at a fast pace. "But, that's what you get when you put yourself on the highest pedestal you can find. When you fall, you fall hard."

"So... you're not sad about it?" Marinette's next text read.

"Oh, no. I've already had my phase where I felt sorry about myself for dealing with Chloe. The rest of our classmates helped me get over it and make me think more for myself rather than her," Sabrina replied. "Still, who would have imagined that she would have been sentenced to jail for the cases of aiding Hawkmoth and corrupting her father?"

"Nobody. That much is for sure." Marinette felt some of the tension begin to fade, but a lot of it remained. "Hey, in the meantime, we should try and send something nice to Adrien. Not just you and me, but all of us."

"Oh yeah. Adrien's gonna feel upset after hearing the news that Chloe's been jailed. But... at the same time, we shouldn't do it straight away," Sabrina's next text came through. "After all, he needs some time to grieve. No doubt that he'll want to keep to himself a bit."

"Yeah. It's only natural. What about his father, though? Gabriel Agreste? Surely, he's gotta find some sweet spot in his heart to give him some time to get himself together?" Marinette spoke next through the digital messages.

"I'm sure that he will. Gabriel wants what's best for his son, and he can't be Paris's icon if he's down in the dumps like that," Sabrina's newest response came out. "In the meantime, it's getting a little late here and you probably want some R&R to yourself. I and the others that she invited are spending the rest of the day at the spa to try and take some of the strain off. Alya and Nino are still here too. But I'm sure that we'll find somewhere to talk or something to do tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I guess." Marinette, despite feeling positive with the conversation she was having with Sabrina, still could not get all of the emotions out of her head. "Well, take care, Sabrina."

"You too, Marinette. And, I'm sorry I couldn't be friends with you and the others sooner," she said before the text chat ended.

Marinette turned off the phone and laid it down. "Well... I feel a _little bit_ better," Marinette said to Tikki.

"And you made sure to reach out to her when she needed it. That's good enough for me." Tikki landed on Marinette's head. "You should try and rest up, Marinette. Maybe watch something uplifting or do some more fashion work. Or maybe some baking with your parents."

"I'll hold you to that." Marinette went away from the computer and went downstairs.

That left Tikki all alone in her bedroom. Despite what her master was saying and feeling, Tikki could feel the shock of Chloe's capture as well. She had never been one to take notice of these things, mostly, but Chloe had been a key asset in the fight against Hawkmoth until she turned traitor. Now, with her facing a prison sentence, she felt like a part of Ladybug's team had been ripped asunder with no chance of getting it back. Tikki had always found faith in her master, but she had put her faith in the wrong person and for the wrong reasons. But as she thought about the hero business, she also thought back to the battle Ladybug had been through.

"What were Barkk, Fluff, Sass, and Longg doing out of the box?" Tikki asked herself. "Ladybug didn't choose Luka and Kagami to be a hero today, and I would have known if she had chosen two new heroes to fight with her. "I probably should bring this up with her, but she needs to focus. If Ladybug isn't at her best, then Paris could crumble before Hawkmoth. What should I do? What should I do?" She slapped her bulbous head.

* * *

"Plagg. Claws In." Cat Noir said as he transformed back into Adrien. In his palace of a room, kept away from the prying eyes of the world, with all of the luxuries and commodities a young teenage prodigy idol could have, he still felt like there was a massive, gaping hole in his heart. Blankly staring out, he took the ring off and stuffed it into his pocket, which caused Plagg to vanish in the blink of an eye. He was still thinking about Chloe. He was still thinking about how much she had meant to him, and that before she made this horrible act, that she could have changed for the better. "Why, Chloe?" He planted his hand on the glass, letting it slide down. "WHY, CHLOE?!" He yelled, slamming his hand now with significantly more force. "Why would you do this? Now, look how miserable it's made you..."

Adrien slid down onto his knees. The noise of skin smudging the glass could be heard as he slumped down onto his bottom. Adrien's emotional state was in a frenzy. He had, after all, just lost his oldest friend. Chloe Bourgeois, who he had known since he was a little boy, had been taken away from him and locked away for her crimes. He didn't want to believe it at first, but the more and more that he looked out, the more he couldn't deny it. After all, he was there when it happened. Despite being Cat Noir, he was still Adrien Agreste behind the mask.

"I trusted you, you know. I gave you chances when nobody else could," he said to himself. "I thought that, by being your friend, I could help you change your ways and show some respect for the other people in your life. But..." Adrien just exhaled and hung his head down. "Look where that's gotten me. I've just been a gullible little puppet on your string. I've thrown away so much time for you. What a waste..."

Adrien's little moment was broken up when a knock came from his door. It opened shortly after to reveal Gabriel on the other side, with Nathalie lurking in the doorway. He took one look at Adrien and let out his little sigh. "Adrien? Could I have a moment with you?"

"It's about Chloe, isn't it, father?" Adrien asked, standing back up, locking gazes with Gabriel. "I already know the story."

"Mmm. Well, I do know how much of a shock it must be for you, Adrien, to see Chloe fall like that." Gabriel walked over to his son, placing a hand on Adrien's shoulders. "We couldn't have expected she would have acted this way. And now she's caused you nothing but pain for her betrayal."

"It's just horrible. She could have changed, she had every right to change, but she just threw it all away." Adrien blew through his nose as he stared into his father's eyes. "I can't believe that I let myself get tricked by someone like that. I feel awful. Could you ever forgive me for my idiocy?"

"Adrien. People change," Gabriel spoke. "The friends and family that you once know could turn into cold-hearted villains the next. Hawkmoth used Chloe and siphoned off of her callous nature, and only when she came back from his grip did her reality get ripped out from under her," he said, then reached over Adrien's shoulder and gave him some pats on the back. "You have nothing to apologise for, Adrien. This is not your fault. It never will be your fault."

"Father..." Adrien couldn't find the right words to reply with.

"I know the pain that you have in your heart, knowing just how much Chloe meant to you," Gabriel put his hands together. "I might have a busy life as the head of the Agreste line, but even I know that there are times that are hard for all of us. Every night, I still think about Emilie. She meant as much to me as Chloe did for you, so I can imagine that you're feeling the same pain as I once did that day."

"But Chloe didn't die like mom did. She just got put in prison," Adrien took some control of the conversation. "She could still come back, whether or not she turns good depends on what happens in there."

"Indeed, Chloe didn't die, but the way that you feel about her makes it sound just as painful. Knowing this, I figured that you wouldn't be in the right state of mind when the news finally came through." Gabriel turned to the door. "Nathalie. Cancel all of Adrien's upcoming appointments. And tell them all the same thing: Adrien feels too depressed with the imprisonment of his oldest friend, Chloe Bourgeois, to work at his finest."

"Of course, sir." Nathalie nodded and went away to act out Gabriel's orders.

"But..." Adrien couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even in his hardest moments, his father relied too heavily on his son to let himself feel like he needed some time off of it all. "Father, are you sure this is right?"

"You need some time to get yourself back together, Adrien. And some time away from work should do you wonders." Gabriel stepped away from Adrien and looked out of the window. "Until you feel like you can handle the future; that you can get back the smile you once used to have, I can't let you put yourself into work you don't want and don't feel comfortable with." He looked back at Adrien through the corner of his eye. "Trust me when I say that this is for the best. You need to feel happy, and I don't feel comfortable with sending my son out when his mind is a wreck."

"Father... I..." Adrien couldn't find the right words to sum up what he had to say, so instead, he just hobbled forward and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. "Thank you, father."

"You're welcome, Adrien. Now you get some rest. Lord knows you need it." Gabriel felt some semblance of a smile form on his face to know that his son was grateful to him for freeing him from his schedule; even if it was all for his benefit rather than his own. "And if there's anything that you want, don't be afraid to ask." He walked towards the door and closed it up gently, before waltzing down the corridors; footsteps echoing on the marble ground.

He turned a corner and found Nathalie waiting by the wall. "You're not going to drag him into this, are you?" She asked.

"No. Adrien is my son. I couldn't bear myself to force an Akuma on him." Gabriel shook his head. "His pain might be great, but using my own family to exact my will would be insanity. Adrien shouldn't have to suffer what I do and fight my own battles. I'll take those Miraculouses myself. He shouldn't ever have to come into harm's way because of me, and I shouldn't inflict Hawkmoth's callous nature upon him."

"You realise that the longer you keep him out of the know, the more he'll start to get suspicious about it," Nathalie replied. "Our little act as Hawkmoth and Mayura can only go on so long before it has to end, Gabriel."

"But we're making progress every day, Nathalie." Gabriel started to walk, with Nathalie accompanying him. "Because Chloe got herself imprisoned, that permanently eliminates Queen Bee from the equation. Ladybug might have gained some new allies, but she also lost some in the process. Now, the only issue is how to counteract these new heroes that struck Angel down. This Ruff and Bunnyx..."

"Well, you have me, Gabriel," said Nathalie as she looked into his eyes. "Together, with my Amoks and your Akumas, we can overpower those teenagers. It is a battle of endurance, and they are starting to get desperate if more and more heroes have to step in to save them. Quality versus quantity, after all."

"At the same time, though, Nathalie, I am suspicious about this business," Gabriel brushed his chin with his hand. "Ladybug was nowhere to be seen when Ruff and Bunnyx decided to show up, and Cat Noir only joined up with them after the fact. Then, when Ladybug decided to show her face, I caught glimpses of Viperion and Ryuko as well. She couldn't have anointed all of those heroes together on the same encounter while also battling Angel. It's physically impossible."

"It _is_ suspect when you think about it..." Nathalie hadn't even seen these new heroes, but she knew that in business talking about Miraculouses, she had to take every word Gabriel gave her as fact when she wasn't involved. "Even so, we'll cross that bridge the next time you send out an Akuma and I an Amok. The only real way to find out the truth is to see it in person, after all."

"Indeed." Gabriel nodded. "Well, for now, Nathalie, we do still need to tend to Adrien. His emotions are bleak and he needs some time to rest. You make sure that his appointments are all called off. And alert his bodyguard about the changes as well."

"As you wish. And the next time you sense a negative emotion festering, you let me know." Nathalie gave a nod. "Together, we'll strike down Ladybug and Cat Noir and get your wife back."

"Absolutely." Gabriel had been fighting this battle for a while now. It had been so long since his first Akumatisation that he could barely remember where the time had flown. After so many tried and failed attempts to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, just how much longer could it all go on for? He needed to find a breakthrough and soon. With his son losing faith and new heroes sprouting up each day, it was only a matter of time before his secret was uprooted to the world. And what would happen then? When word got out that he was Hawkmoth? The man orchestrating each of the attacks on Paris all for two Miraculouses? No. He couldn't bear to think about the harrowing revelation Adrien would have if that came to pass. He just needed to take action and pray that this time, the next time, was the one to do it...

* * *

Night fell on Paris once again and the Miraculous-bearing heroes all gathered at the Rec centre for another night of training with Master Zo, Ir, Pe, Harmon, and Chi. The twelve of them bid their parents goodbye as they all wandered into the room together, Miraculouses equipped once the coast was clear.

"Good evening," Chi bowed as she spoke to them all.

"Good evening, Master Chi," they all replied, still showing their loyalty to her as they bowed in the same was she did.

"Now, I saw the news of what happened in Paris, so I already know what you are about to say." Chi raised her head and lowered her arms. "That Chloe Bourgeois, Ladybug's champion of the Bee Miraculous is locked away."

"Yep. Got locked up in the slammer shortly after she was beaten by Ladybug and Cat Noir today," Alix confirmed it for Chi.

"Ah... It is unfortunate, but she did reap what she sowed in the end." Chi felt some kind of sorrow in her heart begin to form. "Without the Bee Miraculous's hero, the slot is vacant. We will need a new champion for it in due time, as well as the champions of the Fox and Turtle Miraculouses. But for now, we must focus on the here and now." Chi opened a Vortex by raising her arm to the wall. "Come forward. Your next night of training begins."

Everyone walked through the portal and stepped back into the temple for the third time. Kwamis accompanying them, the students were once more faced with the four other masters as Chi lead them to the center of the room.

"Masters. Before we begin, I bring ill tidings," Master Chi bowed before the four other masters. "Today, the champion of the Bee Miraculous, Chloe Bourgeois, is now in prison awaiting judgement."

"A shame indeed. She showed great potential, that girl. But... it couldn't be helped," As Zo lowered his head, the candles around him flickered dim and started to lose their light. "To have been raised in such a lavish lifestyle, only taking rather than giving, she held no place in our ranks. And she never will again."

"Master. What are we supposed to do about the Bee Miraculous, then? Are we just going to leave it in the box as it is?" Alix spoke up.

"The Fox, Turtle, and Bee are all-powerful Miraculouses; to be wielded by people pure of heart. Much like the rest of the Miraculouses, we chose you of our own accord to bear yours." Zo pushed his hands together. "It will be some time before we can trust you to anoint the new Fox, Turtle, and Bee champions and add them to our ranks. But the training does come first."

"I have to disagree. That fight with Angel was incredibly rough. We only barely managed to survive." Kagami held her hands to her chest, which made Longg look concerned for her. "If Hawkmoth makes another dangerous attack like that, who knows what kind of consequences it could have on the rest of the world?"

"Kagami Tsurugi. Patience is the holiest of virtues. Chloe denied that virtue when she took the Bee Miraculous for herself." Harmon shook his head. "Twelve heroes are more than enough to counter Hawkmoth's advances. Especially given Ladybug and Cat Noir's teamwork."

"You might not think it because only a few of you were able to fight, but there will come a time where all twelve of you will have to stand and defend Ladybug. She can only do so much, bless her soul..." Pe looked out to the lashing wind and burning fires on the plates outside of the temple. "But Ladybug is still teenage. She is underage. She was given the Ladybug Miraculous because she was entrusted by one of our own. She, much like you, carries the burdens you have of keeping secrets and concealing identities."

"And that applies to **all** of her friends. Whether it be Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, or the few of you that she has chosen to bear these trinkets, she shares your plight," Ir added. "She knows not of your formation as a unit of Miraculous heroes. But she, much like you, has the same responsibilities."

"I understand, masters." Luka nodded lightly. "So, what's our training for tonight?"

"Well, we have been training you in the ways of brawn so far, but there are more aspects to victory than just combat." Zo tapped his cane on the ground, causing some books to fall off of the shelves around him. The noises that they made could be heard for all to hear. Once it subsided, the other masters collected the books and gave them to the students. They were all covered up with sleeves that depicted martial arts knowledge. "Do not be deceived by their covers, young ones. These books can teach you a lot about Miraculous business. From their origins to Kwamis, and even to unlocking new techniques that we will be testing you on as time passes."

"Consider this... optional homework," Chi added. "Stuff to read when you are at home. No doubt your Kwamis will offer you some support when reading and fill you in on any areas hard to comprehend." She looked towards the twelve Chinese Zodiac Kwamis, who all just nodded their heads in response.

"But for now, we focus on the body. So, if you'd like to come this way, another night of training is about to commence..." Zo opened the wall again and lead the heroes down the path once more.

As they walked, the students still couldn't get Chloe out of their minds. Sure, she had been defeated once again and was finally unearthed for what she had done, but her departure had left their spirits wavering. Even though they were happy to be rid of her, some of her scars still lingered within them; their pain that she had left still rang in their minds. It would be a while until that was shaken off; especially after how her apologies and atonement had all been a lie; an act by a villain that Hawkmoth had made. Nothing she had ever done to them in that last day alone had been sincere or honest. It was all deceit; lies, and more and more of her Chloe-ness. Her final gambit to hurt them before she was taken away. It had failed for her majorly, but who was to say that victory was what she had been aiming for?


	12. Imagineer

It was another morning for Rose Lavillant. An alarm woke her up to a room coated in pink. From walls to ceiling, bedding to the floor, it felt like she was in her little world. By her side was another pink-washed bed, with a little girl starting to stir from the buzzing of the alarm. Much like Rose, she also had blonde hair, and her pyjamas were also pink when they emerged from the bedsheets. When she clambered out, she was around half of Rose's height.

"Morning, Rosie!" She exclaimed loudly, slamming her palms together as a big smile popped up on her face.

"Morning, Susie." Rose just casually leaned over and tousled Susie's hair, making her let out a muted giggle. "Sleep well?"

"Yep!" Susie nodded gleefully as she rushed over towards the nearby wardrobe. She threw the doors open, revealing a very-well organised array of clothes. Most of them pink and for females, with a side for Rose and a side for Susie. Susie snapped up the first thing that she could find, which was a white skirt with a pink tutu-style waistline. After that, she reached into the drawers and plucked out some socks, sliding them onto her feet. Then on came the pink pants. Following that, some trousers which were, surprisingly, blue. "I had this super-duper wonderful dream where I was in this magical land, where we could do anything we wanted!"

"Sounds like fun." Rose gave a smile as she casually slipped on her usual attire. She never grew tired of her clothes, did Rose. People always went on and on about the latest fashion trends, but she preferred to avoid those kinds of situations. "Wish I could be there someday, sis."

"We should play a game!" Susie blurted out once she was fully dressed. "If you wanna go there, we can! Our imagination's gonna get us there!"

"As fun as it sounds, Susie, I've gotta get to school." Rose pat Susie on the head and left the room behind, walking over to the nearby bathroom. "You should do the same at your school. We can play your little game when I get home."

"Aww..." Susie dejectedly hung her head, then scurried over to the bathroom to join Rose in her teeth-brushing affairs. "But we can play the game anytime after school?"

"Yep. As long as you and I are there, we can play your little imagination game all we want, Susie." Rose squirted some toothpaste onto the brush. After which, she spread it around and let the brushing commence. She looked down at Susie and watched as she mirrored all of her actions.

Time seemed to fly by for Rose and Susie that morning. They slung themselves downstairs after finishing their toothbrushing and found themselves at a breakfast table. Rose had toast prepared for her, while Susie had a bowl of cereal. Both meals were accompanied by a glass of orange juice. The two of them ate the food without question and washed it down with the drinks. Their mother was also there, with brunette hair tied up in a bun rather than blonde. She wore a blue-striped pair of trousers, with a plain rose-coloured t-shirt.

"Ooh, ooh, Rosie! In the dream, I also imagined that there were lots and lots of unicorns! And that they let us ride them all day long!" Susie exclaimed.

"Sounds wonderful, Susie." Rose just took another bite of the toast.

"And the floor was also super-bouncy, so we could jump up and down and go up high!" Susie let herself run away into her imagination. "Like one, really, REALLY big trampoline park!"

"Wish I could be there." The more that her sister talked about it, the more that Rose could only really take her words with a pinch of salt. She knew that her sister had a vivid imagination for being a 7-year old girl.

"And if that wasn't enough, you and all of your friends were there. All of those really big girls you talk about when you go to your school, Rosie!" Susie's eyes went aglow. "Marry net, All ya, Alex, Jewel-Eka! All of them! Even that Lie La girl the others talk about. The super-cool girl from Italy!"

"Okay, okay, Susie. I think Rose is kinda swamped with all of this information." The woman at the sink turned around, revealing her light-blue eyes. "I'm sure that it sounds wonderful, but you and Rose both have to get to school now."

"Susie, I appreciate you talking about the dream you had. I do, but I've gotta go now." Rose picked up her backpack and slung it around her shoulders. "It's going to be an... interesting morning at College Francois Dupont after what happened yesterday, what with Chloe getting jailed." She walked over to Susie and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you lots, Susie. You too, mom. Bye-bye now." Rose turned her back and left the house, leaving Susie behind at the breakfast table.

"You know, Rose. Your little sister has a vivid mind," Daizzi poked her head out of the pocket on Rose's trousers. "In another time, she would have made a really good Ladybug."

"Oh, stop it, Daizzi." Rose just tipped her hand out at Daizzi.

"Don't be so modest, Rose. The Ladybug is the Miraculous of Creation. It is, after all, one of the two elements of the Yin-Yang," Daizzi remarked. "The Ladybug gives its' user the power of Creation, hence why Ladybug's power, Lucky Charm, allows her to create items out of nothingness. With a little girl's imagination, that Miraculous's potential could be increased tenfold!"

"I suppose..." Rose walked off down the road, ready to face another day at College Francois Dupont. "So. the other portion of the Yin-Yang is destruction, right? Cat Noir's Cataclysm always allows him to destroy whatever it is he touches."

"Yes. You have a keen eye, don't you?" Daizzi nodded. "Yep, the Cat Miraculous does allow its' user the power of Destruction, but at the same time, it's a power that a lot of people crave. Hence why whoever is given the Cat Miraculous has to be absolutely 100% sure that they never use it with malicious intent. After all, with the power to destroy, all sorts of possibilities become available. It's like how Ladybug and the Order chose their champions, in a way."

"But Ladybug decided to let Chloe be the champion of the Bee Miraculous. Surely, there are some flaws in how we pick who's worthy of being a hero..." Rose said as the two of them crossed one of many roads.

"There are some flaws to being a hero, yes. Even now, every hero that we've seen in Paris is just a teenager. So, naturally, they're likely to get emotional, or act too rashly without thinking about it." Daizzi twiddled her stumpy arms. "But still, you have to just prove yourself as a hero sooner or later, Rose. What people see in you defines you as a hero; not what you think of yourself."

"I see. Well, thank you for that little bit of info, Daizzi." Rose reached into her other bag and pulled out some candy discs with hearts engraved on the front. "Here. Have some of these." Rose gave them to Daizzi, who quickly snapped them up. "It's just some candy for the road."

"Mmm..." Daizzi adored the taste of the candy in her mouth. All the sugar, the unique flavour, and the zinging sensation that ran in the back of her mouth all coalesced together into one harmonious feeling. "That's delicious, Rose. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rose pet Daizzi on the head as she went on to face another day at school.

* * *

The atmosphere in Ms Bustier's class was colder than usual. Not many people were talking when Rose made it inside. Even Marinette and Alya, who seemed to be the chattiest people in school were silent. With Chloe's permanent absence, her seat was taken by Aurore, a blonde girl with an aqua dress, a folded parasol by her feet, and a pair of ponytails sticking downward. Sabrina had taken her place back at her regular seat, now that Chloe wasn't there anymore to hurt her, and seemed fairly cosy by Aurore's side.

Rose made her way to the seat by Juleka and laid her stuff down by her feet. "Hey, Juleka," said Rose as she finally turned to face her friend.

"Hey, Rose." Juleka turned to face Rose. "Pretty sombre here today, isn't it?"

"Yeah... " Rose felt a cold feeling running up her arms. "None of us wanted this, but she had it coming when she chose to destroy herself." Rose took out a little unicorn plushie and held it close to her chest. "Not even me bringing Mrs Starshine is gonna make this seem better."

"Still, it is what it is, Rose. People put themselves with the big names and all the money they want, it's all on their head when they come crashing down." Juleka just flexed her fingers. Of everyone, she seemed the most used to the icy atmosphere. "But it's not your fault or anyone else's that Chloe's in jail. She chose to put herself there when she sided with Hawkmoth and had that little meltdown after the fact. Them's the breaks, after all."

"There was some good in her, though. You could see it too, right, Juleka?" Rose asked, looking into Juleka's one clear eye. "When she was a hero under Ladybug's orders, you could see that she was trying to help other people. But she just... she just tossed it all into the garbage and lit it on fire."

"Sometimes, when you're so steeped in your ideals and ways, there's no changing you. Chloe was a rich, pompous, bratty little girl. She never learned how to be a decent human being like Adrien down there did." Juleka looked over to Adrien, who seemed to just stare blankly ahead. She could see Nino trying to cheer him up but to no avail. "Poor kid. Never seen him so downhearted about this kinda thing. Almost breaks my heart."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, though. All that we can do is move forward." Rose also looked down at Adrien's distress. "No matter how painful the truth is, we have to accept it and take the next day as it comes. We can't just let sadness overwhelm us and constantly drag us down."

"Yeah. I've dwelled on some things before. But I've always managed to overcome it thanks to you and the other girls." Juleka cracked a smile and locked her arm around Rose's shoulder. "So, if I've been able to get over that, then surely, we can grieve for Chloe, then get over her too. She's not here to leave us any more scars, so it's only just a matter of waiting until this last one fades."

"Well, we're about to take that first step now. Here comes Ms Bustier." Rose pointed out as Ms Bustier walked into the class at last.

"Okay, class. Before we begin, I want you all to take a moment of silence," Ms Bustier addressed the class. "As you may have known, yesterday, one of our students, Chloe Bourgeois was arrested on charges of siding with Hawkmoth and corrupting her father. Because of this, she will not be part of this school anymore. She had been offered many chances to be a good girl, to exceed, excel, and be a source of inspiration for all of those around her. But alas, she now sits in a dusty old prison cell awaiting a trial. You do not have to attend the trial if you don't want to, though, I think it would be a good way to dispel any underground tension."

The students didn't even need her permission to stay silent. For all they knew, Chloe's little trick to make them all miserable even after she had left was working wonders. Despite many of them glad to see that she was gone form their lives, they still couldn't help but notice the entire place became a little bit more hollow without her presence. The one empty seat that remained in the class was still as plain as day. With no-one to fill it, it was destined to remain vacant.

"Good. Now, if you're all feeling somewhat better, we will begin today's lesson." Ms Bustier gave a nod as she turned to the blackboard and began scribbling down the plan for the day's lesson.

* * *

The day had come and gone for Rose. The lessons all seemed to whiz by like a blur and the chats that she had been having with the others seemed to be more basic than usual. But at long last, she was back at home. She had also been assigned some homework by Ms Bustier. Just a simple little sheet about vectors. She had to admit that she didn't know much about math, but she had still been given all of the necessary tools to succeed. And the lesson that she had undertaken was also a key benefactor to her knowledge. She had just arrived at the door when she received a text from her mother.

"Hey, Rose. I just dropped Susie back off, then went out to get some shopping. I should be back in time for dinner," the text read. "Are you almost home?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm walking through the door right now," she replied, then got an immediate response. It was a winky-face emoticon. Rose smiled as she clicked off the text wall and walked through the door of her house.

"Rosie!" Susie called out, tackling Rose to the ground as she walked into the room. "You're back! Now we can play our game!" She cheered giddily.

"Hey, Susie." Rose blushed from side to side as she got back up, laid her bag down, and pulled out some sheets of paper. "I'll be upstairs in just a few minutes. I've got some really important homework to do right now."

"Homework?" Susie blankly stared at the sheet of paper. "But... Susie? We have to play our game. Imaginia's waiting for us!"

"Rose, I get that you wanna play, but Ms Bustier told me that this work is more important than that right now," Rose calmly smiled and looked back at Susie as she went towards the nearest pen that she could find, then opened the homework to its' first page. "But I promise you, as soon as I'm done with my homework, I'll come and play with you, alright?"

"No. It's not alright at all!" Stroppy, Susie threw her arms down, before running over to Rose and pulling her away from the work. "You said that as soon as we're both home, we can play! Well, we're both home now and I wanna play right now!"

"Susie, please. I just wanna do my homework now." Rose pulled herself out of Susie's hold. "But I promise. As soon as I _—_ "

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Susie, in a very grumpy state, took Rose's homework away. "You promised me! You promised me we would play! So you have to play with me right now, Rosie!"

"Susie! No!" Rose raised her voice and snatched the homework back. She might have been a sweet little girl who had a fondness for the colour pink and unicorns, but even she had to show some sense of maturity at times. "I said NO! I am doing my homework right now. I told myself I would do my homework as soon as I get in and I plan to finish it! But after I am **FINISHED** , we can play your game. No sooner. No later. Understand?!"

Susie just stood there in shock. Rose had just yelled at her. She had just screamed at her face and told her no. Her dreams of playing her game had been shattered. Then, she started to sniffle. Then, a frown washed her face as tears started to stream out of her eyes. "You don't wanna play with me. Even when you said you wanted to..." Susie moaned, then burst out into a full-blown cry as she ran up the stairs towards her and Rose's bedroom. Her crying could still be heard even as she left Rose's field of view, until the distant sound of a door slamming shut silenced, Susie.

Rose let out a sigh as Daizzi emerged from her clothes once again. Shortly after, Rose sat down and looked at the first problem of her homework.

"You could have handled that better, you know," Daizzi remarked.

"I know, Daizzi, I know. But Susie's always so hyperenergetic about everything. She's like a little bouncing ball," Rose spoke back to Daizzi. "As soon as she starts, there's no stopping her. She doesn't ever calm down or lose energy, so we always have to play our games as long as possible until we both get so tired that she just has to fall asleep every night."

"I understand that part, but what I don't understand is why you had to be so stubborn about it. She only wanted to play and your homework isn't due in until next week." Daizzi threw her arms down. "Surely, you could have found the time when you got in to play with Susie, then do your homework, right?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, I have to balance playtime with work, Daizzi. I'm a superhero now, and we have to live up to a certain set of morals. Sure, I don't entirely follow Ladybug or Cat Noir's rules like they do, but I should at least try to be upstanding," said Rose as she wrote down the first right answer and moved onto the next problem. "Superheroes can't be superheroes if they don't do their homework on time, right?"

"You're right to some extent, Rose. But there's also something else. Something that Kaalki taught me when I was back in that box." Daizzi pulled Rose's face out of her work, forcing her to lock gazes with her. "Hard work will destroy you if you think too hard on it. You have to balance it out with play. And trust me, Kaalki is a wise Kwami. It's no wonder she was paired with Max."

"But... I'm a teenager. We should be working hard to make something out of our lives, right?" Rose tilted her head.

"You do, yes. But you can't neglect everyone and everything else at the same time, Rose." Daizzi lowered her head. "Think about Susie's feelings for a second. The poor girl's in tears. And Hawkmoth can use those tears to make a new villain. Don't you think you should try and make her feel better before he gets the chance?"

With those words, Rose dropped the pen. She too had known what it was like to have her promises and dreams torn apart by reality. Princess Fragrance. The day she had turned into one of Hawkmoth's many puppets. Even now, memories of her heinous actions still rung through her head. Every whiff of her perfume, contorting the wills of others to do her unquestioned bidding. All of it brought on by one Chloe Bourgeois. Another one of the scars from the past that could never come back to haunt her was yet another reminder that she had known despair. And now, Rose had inflicted that same sort of despair and denial onto her little sister.

"You're right, Daizzi. I've made a horrible mistake." Rose turned away from the homework and dashed up the stairs. "I've gotta speak to Susie quickly. Before it's too late!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hawkmoth's observatory, the walls were already opening as butterflies danced around Hawkmoth and Nathalie.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Nathalie?" Hawkmoth asked, staring into Nathalie's eyes.

"Yes, Gabriel. The Peacock is fixed, so I have faith in myself and this power of mine." Nathalie took a deep breath as she let Duusu rest on the palm of her hand, brushing her Kwami with the other. "I should be able to create an Amok and control any new Sentimonsters without feeling like I'm burning myself out."

"Just say the magic words, Nathalie, and you'll be super-powered and ready to go again!" Duusu jovially explained, then laughed as Nathalie brushed a certain part of his tail feathers. "N-not there! I'm ticklish!"

Nathalie let out some semblance of a smile, which quickly faded when she remembered her job. For what it was worth, she felt almost bad for driving the Peacock through the same route as the Butterfly. But at the same time, Gabriel was her master, and she would do what she needed to please him. And if the only way to make him happy was to turn into a supervillain and side with Hawkmoth, then so be it. " **Duusu! Spread my Feathers!** " She announced, pulling the still-giggling Duusu into the Peacock Miraculous. In a wave of indigo light, Nathalie's skin turned from its' cream colour to a shade of dark indigo as she donned a fur coat. A veil formed on her head, draping itself around her face. A pair of war fans fashioned to look like peacock feathers materialised into her hands. She was now Mayura, and ready to assist Hawkmoth in his crusade for the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"A promise to play when they both made it home, shattered in the blink of an eye due to reality..." Hawkmoth led a butterfly rest on his hand, which he quickly imbued with dark energy, transforming it into an Akuma. "Such disappointment at such a young age. The perfect easel for a new Akuma."

"The imagination is such a powerful thing, isn't it? So many choices, so little time." Mayura plucked out a feather and watched as her particles of energy fell into it, making it into an Amok. "She deserves the ultimate playmate, doesn't she?"

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilise her immense imagination!" Hawkmoth declared as he launched the Akuma out towards the window.

"Follow the Akuma, my little Amok. Give this little girl the ultimate in pets, to make her playtime seem truly divine!" Mayura added as she blew the Amok out of the window.

Now, both an Akuma and an Amok were drifting on Paris's winds. Their target was clear; one Susie Lavillant.

* * *

Susie had stopped crying at long last, but she was still very upset about the whole ordeal. Rose had, after all, violently rejected her and wanted to do her homework. Even though she promised her that she would play with her when they both made it home. How could she not play with her? She was a little girl who loved to play. And she knew how much Rose loved her very much. So to see her decide that she didn't want to play wasn't right in the slightest. But alas, with no-one to share in her indulgence of a fantasy world, all that she could do was doodle down Imaginia on paper. She took a plushie from her bed, then went over to a plastic, little kid's table by the corner of the room where stacks of paper and crayons laid.

The Akuma and Amok infiltrated the bedroom and drifted towards Susie. She picked up a crayon in one hand and held the plushie in the other. Then, she started to scribble down her imagination onto a sheet of paper. As soon as she started to draw, the Akuma and Amok drifted down to her. The Akuma landed on her crayon and the Amok onto her plushie. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up, as a sigil fused of Hawkmoth's butterfly and Mayura's feathers appeared on her face.

"Imagineer. I am Hawkmoth," he declared, speaking through her mind. "These people don't respect or appreciate the power of imagination like you and I do. So that's why I'm giving you the power to turn your imagination into reality! Anything that you want to change or create, you can do so as much as you want. All that I want in return for this new power are two very special items. Ladybug's earrings and the ring on Cat Noir's hand."

"And I, Mayura, offer my assistance as well. To aid you on your quest, I am giving you a real unicorn. Madam Rainbowtwinkle is yours to command so long as you keep hold of that plushie in your hands," said Mayura. "You can do whatever you want with her and, if you deliver Hawkmoth the Miraculouses, I will let you keep that unicorn forever."

A devilish, evil grin ran across Susie's face. She might not have had the opportunity to play with Rose, but now she had the opportunity to play with everyone. "Sounds like fun. Let's start playing right away! I'll show everyone what my imagination can do!" With nothing else needing to be said, a purple and black, inky oil drowned Susie, contorting her into Hawkmoth's latest supervillain. The plushie in her hand expelled a wave of dark blue light, conjuring up a brand new Sentimonster.

Outside the bedroom, Rose just lightly knocked on the door three times. "Susie? Are you in there? I'm sorry for what I said," said Rose, beginning her apology. "I acted a little bit too quickly and I shot you down too harshly. I didn't mean to make you upset." She opened the door and walked inside. "Can you ever forgive... me?" She could barely even get the last word out as she stared at the latest machination of Hawkmoth and Mayura.

There before her eyes was a white-coated, rainbow-maned and tailed unicorn. A pink and golden saddle could be seen on its' back, and atop it, was a girl. She had magenta skin with amber, pink, and cool blue hair, a dress that looked like one of those psychedelic shirts that hippies would wear, and her shoes were bright pink and had a rainbow stripe running across the bottom. In one hand was a crayon which had every single colour imaginable on it. In the other was the little unicorn plushie that had created the Sentimonster.

"Rosie! You're here!" Imagineer spoke in a fusion of giddy and evil as she turned her gaze to Rose. "Just in time too! I was just about to show you my little game!"

"S-S-Susie?!" Rose could only stare in horror at what her little sister had become. She had just been Akumatised and was riding a unicorn.

"Yep. I'm letting my imagination free, thanks to Hawkmoth and his little friend!" Imagineer pointed her crayon at Rose, causing energy to materialise and gather at the tip. "And I got a super-duper fantastic idea! Why should we just keep our little game to ourselves, when we can have EVERYONE play it along with us! It'll be the most wonderful, magical, delightful game ever!" She fired a beam at Rose, which ensnared her in an aura of multi-coloured energy. Within the blink of an eye, Rose was lifted from the ground and plopped onto the unicorn, just behind Imagineer.

"Susie! You need to stop this!" Rose lunged for the crayon, only for Susie to lean forward, causing Rose to clutch at the air.

"Uh-uh-uh! No cheating, Rosie!" Imagineer wagged a finger at Rose and fired another beam of energy at Rose. All of a sudden, the sleeves from her shirt started to elongate until they reached over her arms, locking the threads together when the sleeves touched. "You big boys and big girls have one big problem, you know. You don't have an imagination. You don't want to play. This is gonna fix that once and for all." A third shot was fired, striking the legs around Rose. A wave of energy washed up from there are Rose found her legs bound into special straps attached to the horse, with a tight seatbelt coiling itself around her waistline. "Safety first!"

Rose could only look on in shock as Susie pointed her pen forward. A fourth ray hit the wall, causing it to vanish entirely. The air of Paris hit both of them as Susie held the plushie tightly.

"Ready, Rosie?" Susie asked, before pointing her fingers forward, which commanded her unicorn to whinny, then run forward. "And away! We! Go!" As it ran, a rainbow trail formed on the unicorn's feet, allowing it to run on thin air, high above the streets of Paris.

Rose struggled to try and break free from Imagineer's imaginary dress trap, but the more that she tried to move her arms, the tighter her clothes got. All that she could do was watch, watch as Imagineer rode the unicorn flawlessly through the sky, giggling like a maniac mixed with a little girl. She watched as the beams of light that spat out of Imagineer's crayon struck their marks. Buildings were structurally changed so that instead of bricks, they were made out of building blocks, food, or even gained sentience and ran out of the street, which sent the people into a frenzy. Nearby birds and pigeons that Imagineer laid her eyes on were hit by the pen, turning giant, or multiplying to a staggering amount more. Cars that were hit by the pen either gained eyes where the headlights were and mouths where the front grills laid or were shrunken down into toy cars with every ray of imaginary light.

"Onward, Madam Rainbowtwinkle! We need to imaginate every inch of Paris!" Susie remarked, then turned back to Rose. "I told you that Imaginia was a wonderful place where we could do anything, Rosie. So now, I'm making Imaginia a real thing! Then we can play our game and have the time of our lives!"

Rose didn't say anything. She was, after all, a captive held hostage by a new supervillain. _Ladybug... Cat Noir... PLEASE come and save me soon..._ she thought to herself as she continued to ride on Madam Rainbowtwinkle against her will.

* * *

Adrien arrived home after another day at school. As he walked through the gate and into the house, he was once again greeted with nothing. Nathalie and Gabriel were not there to welcome him and he was once again met with utter loneliness. Only his bodyguard, the Gorilla as he was nicknamed was there to accompany him to his room. But even his presence was just as hollow and cold as the rest of his home life. As soon as Adrien made it back to his room, the bodyguard left him alone to his own devices.

"Ugh..." Adrien let out a groan as he threw himself onto his bed. He was still thinking about Chloe, and how much her imprisonment had left a scar on his heart.

"Hey, what's up, Adrien?" Plagg asked, sliding up to him on the bed.

" _Nothing, Plagg. I'm fine,_ " said Adrien. But his voice was not an indicator that he was fine at all.

"Ya know what always cheers me up after a long day at school like that? A nice, big, hearty piece of properly aged authentic French camembert!" He exclaimed, as Adrien still kept his face planted on the sheets of his bed. "Oh, come on, Adrien. You know you love it too!"

"Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but I still have to get over the fact that my oldest friend; the one I had the most childhood memories and fun with, is in prison!" Adrien glared into Plagg's very being. "You might not know it, Plagg, but Chloe was a **big part of my life.** And now... she's just gone. Nobody can ever replace her and I can't get her back myself."

"What about Ladybug? You've been gaga for her ever since she showed up in Paris," Plagg rolled his eyes. "Surely, she's gotta be somewhere in that little heart of yours."

"Ladybug is, Plagg. But she's not as important to me as Chloe was. Sure, we do a lot of things together as our little dynamic duo, but apart from that? What are we? I'm just a teenage boy having to undergo the stresses of modelling and being Paris's ultimate prodigy while she's probably laughing it all up and enjoying her teenage life." Adrien let out a grunt as he wandered over to the window. "Nothing is ever gonna change the fact that our pedestrian lives and our superhero lives are completely separate. We don't even know who we are outside of the masks. If only she wasn't so secretive, then I could try and see how she lives and thinks, instead of having to keep playing this stupid guessing game over and over again."

"I think you've got more important things to think about than Ladybug at this point," Plagg chittered in. "For instance, Barkk got out of the box! Do you _know_ how much pressure that puts on me? Cats and dogs are natural-born rivals, Adrien! It's been that way since the dawn of time and I swear that Barkk just got out now because she wants me and her to keep up that rivalry from centuries past!"

Adrien hadn't even thought about the other superheroes that had joined him and Ladybug against Angel. Sure, he could recognise Viperion and Ryuko, as well as to some extent, Bunnyx. But the new one? Ruff, he thought? That was entirely new territory for him. "Actually... now that you mention it, Ladybug would have told me if she wanted to make a new hero. Since she has the box that Master Fu once had. But Ruff and Bunnyx? They just showed up out of the blue. Not that I'm complaining about it, it's still just a little bit thought-provoking."

"You're telling me." Plagg just rolled his eyes. He normally didn't care about what the other Kwamis did, but Barkk was an exception. After all, she was a dog and he was a cat. Nature dictated—as far as he knew—that dogs and cats were meant to rival each other. He and Barkk were no exception. So why she was showing up now of all times was enough to get himself lost in his thoughts. Said thoughts were quickly brought to an end when he saw rays of light from Imagineer's crayon sweeping the street outside Adrien's window. "Whoa! What is that?!" Plagg remarked at the chaos outside.

"I don't know. But you'd better stay hidden." Adrien lifted his arms slightly, causing Plagg to duck into his pockets. After which, he saw Madam Rainbowtwinkle soaring through the air. Then, the rider saw Adrien and she ordered the unicorn to gallop to him.

"Oh, hi! You're that big boy my sister likes!" Imagineer beamed as she looked back at Rose. "Look, Rosie! It's that dream boy you always talk about! Adrien Agreste! Go on, say hi to him!"

Rose, still feeling stunned by the occasion just looked at Adrien. Only, instead of words, all that came out of her was a garbled mess that sounded like it would have come out of Marinette's mouth more than hers. Eventually, she just chuckled and whispered, "Help me, Adrien..."

"Aww... she's shy." Imagineer brushed the air. "Well, Rosie, you won't have to worry about it for long. Once I get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, I can make sure that you and Adrien get married! Imagine it. Rose Agreste! I can already see the super-duper big wedding cake right now!" She shot a ray into Adrien's room, spawning a titanic multi-layered wedding cake with small figurines of Rose and Adrien in a wedding dress and wedding tuxedo at the top of it. The cake stretched from the floor to the ceiling, with the decorative arch barely brushing it. "Well, I'll see you soon, Adrien! You and Rose are perfect together!" She called as she rode the unicorn away to spread more chaos.

Adrien could only blink for a few more seconds before he shook his head and recomposed himself. "Well. That was... something."

"Something good! This cake is delicious!" Plagg was already munching and scarfing the cake, leaving little marks in the frosting. "Ya know, maybe you should get married to Rose, Adrien. Seems like this new villain wants the best for you two."

"Are you kidding? It's **way too early** for me to get married. Besides, I look nothing like that guy on the top." Adrien looked back at Plagg, who was sinking his teeth into the cake. " **Plagg! Claws Out!** "

"What? Already?!" Plagg yelled as he was dragged from the cake into Adrien's ring. "But I never even got to the actual caaaaaake!"

Adrien donned the form of Cat Noir and leapt out of the window to give chase to Imagineer and the horse that she had ridden in on. "Ladybug, if you're not already there, get here fast. This next one could be a handful." He told himself as he used his bo staff to vault his way across the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Trocadéro, Marinette, Alix, and Juleka were sitting; chilling out on the steps, watching as the clouds went by. The three of them were still trying to get over the fact that her class had held a miniature memorial moment for Chloe, despite her being the scum of the earth. The three of them could still feel the scars deep down in their hearts, being dredged to the surface with each passing moment.

"Y'know, it's weird for me to say this but, I feel bad for Chloe." Alix finally broke the silence between the three of them as she stood up. "Poor girl's just gone and had her little kingdom ripped apart at the seams."

"A kingdom built on the suffering and pain of others. A sadistic city with a corrupted castle's queen sitting at the apex," Juleka let out a sigh, planting the tips of her middle, index, and ring finger on her forehead. "And yet we're still the ones who suffer when she finally gets brought to justice. How twisted is that, girls?"

"It's very twisted. Chloe was nothing but cruel to all of us. She insulted us for how we weren't as rich as her, or for even thinking about Adrien," Marinette spoke as well. "She treated us like garbage, but we feel bad for her because she did horrible things. How is that ever right? How can we ever feel bad for someone who got themselves in trouble for being who they were?"

"It's not. But at the same time, life is never right, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nothing ever makes sense. And the reason for that is because it doesn't exist to make sense. It exists because it simply exists. That's the truth," Juleka turned to Marinette. "When you think that you've finally got a handle on things and the laws of how everything works, fate decides to rear its' ugly head and throw something new at you.

"The way Juleka's taught me is that we shouldn't have to make sense. If we do that, then we're just totally boring losers with nothing better to do," Alix interjected. "I mean, since when was normal _ever_ a good thing, girl?"

"But that's the thing. We can't have insanity without sanity. It's part of the word, after all." Marinette lifted a finger as she locked her gaze with Alix's. "There's always going to be something to make sense of, Alix. It might not be easy, but there will always be some kind of sense in this world of chaos. It's like the yin-yang. Creation and destruction. Order and lawlessness. Light and darkness. You can't have one without the other."

"Just like we can't have you without Adrien, right?" Alix sniggered.

That was the moment when Marinette's confidence went out of the window. "Wh-what? I didn't mean it like that, Alix. I mean, he's a great guy and all but I-I-I think I could be without him."

"Oh yeah? Then what's with that little shrine in your room?" Juleka asked, causing Marinette to lurch in surprise. "C'mon, girl. We've all seen it by now. We've all been in your room before."

"It's pretty hard not to notice," Alix twisted her wrist. "Just like how he's a super-cool, talented, and smooth guy, you always seem to fall apart whenever he even talks to you."

"I do not!" Marinette jumped at Alix's bait. "It's just that he's a super-special kind of guy that you only see in fairytales. I've always wanted to be with him. Oh! uh, when I say that, I mean to be with him n-not in a casual way but the more... Uh, agh! No! That's not what I meant at all! I mean—"

Alix and Juleka just ended up laughing at Marinette's tirade. If there was one thing that the two of them knew as well as everyone else in her class, Marinette was too-easy to take off-guard whenever Adrien was brought into question. Unlike Chloe, they only playfully teased her; not out of malice or any kind of resentment for her. During their little laughing fit, Marinette could only blush and pout at her two friends.

Just as Marinette was about to say something else, all three of them could hear screaming from behind them. The three of them got back up and turned behind them to see rays being shot out from Imagineer's crayon. Every one either manifested something from the pits of her imagination of whatever shape and size she could think of, or contorted something around her to fit her desires. Trees became candy trees, buildings were more brightly-coloured or gained sentience, and on the rooftops, new creatures and people were created from nothingness.

All that Rose could do at that point was scream out for help in that time of chaos. She was still the captive of her little sister, doomed to ride the horse unless a hero came to her rescue. Arms, legs, and body still bound to the beast, she looked extremely uncomfortable as she was swung and thrown around on the back of the horse, while her little Akumatised sister was having the time of her life, laughing deviously as her crayon continued to change the world around her.

"Rose!" Juleka took notice of Imagineer's captive. Her eyes widened in fright, only to then refocus and catch Cat Noir chasing after the two Lavillant children.

"Everyone! Get to cover!" Cat Noir called to the stragglers and civilians in the area! "This new villain is dangerous!" As he said that, he had to shoot himself over a crayon blast and shift through the air as he evaded a flurry of more and more rays. He landed mere inches in front of Marinette, Juleka, and Alix. "Oh. Hey, girls. Sorry, I can't stop to chat but I need to save the day. Ladybug's not here yet, but give it some time and s—" He sidestepped away from another blast. "Okay, seriously? I can't even get my words out here!" He then sped off towards the scurrying unicorn and the two riders.

Marinette, Juleka, and Alix all instinctively went for three separate hiding spots. Juleka took refuge in a back alley, Alix went down chasing after Cat Noir, while Marinette ducked into one of the large crevices by the stairs.

"I think it's time we bring this new villain down to earth," said Marinette as Tikki finally emerged from her purse. " **Tikki! Spots On!** " Just like before, Tikki was dragged into the Miraculous, causing Marinette to turn back into Ladybug; full bodysuit, mask on her face, and the yo-yo by her hips. Fully suited up, she dashed off into battle to chase after Cat Noir.

Alix, on the other hand, now that she was in a new street, leapt into the nearest sewer manhole that she could find, closing it up behind her to isolate herself from the rest of Paris.

"Looks like Hawkmoth's made another move," she said as Fluff popped out of her pocket watch.

"We need to hurry, Alix. If Hawkmoth's made his newest attack, I predict that there's a 57.9% chance that tomorrow is supposed to be the week before! And if not that, then the rest is a margin for error leading to next year being today! I can't deal with this stress, you know!"

"Hey, hey. Chillax." Alix pulled out a baby carrot from her pocket and held it out to Fluff. "Here. Have some of this. Rabbits like carrots, don't they?"

Fluff took the carrot and nibbled at it. Shortly after, she stuffed the whole thing into her mouth and devoured it in seconds. "Thank you, Alix. Carrots always manage to snap me out of a panic situation," said Fluff.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's see if we can get this new villain off of her high horse." Alix held the watch out and said the words. " **Fluff! Clockwise!** " Like before, Fluff was absorbed into the Miraculous, which gave Alix back her Bunnyx outfit. The white and baby-blue patterns on her body, the parasol in her hands, the pair of bunny ears on her head with the small cottontail on her rear, and finally the mask. Once she was dressed, Bunnyx dashed down the sewers to see if she could ambush the new villain.

Back up on the surface, Juleka was in the shadowy alleys of Paris. With no-one else to see her, she pulled out the Tiger Miraculous and slid it on her arm; the five beads dangling as Roaar emerged from a globe of light.

"Master Juleka. A pleasure," said Roaar. "Or should I say 'mistress'? I never really can tell. To be honest, I'm still getting used to having a female master."

"We've gotta act fast, Roaar. Hawkmoth's got a new villain on the loose and she has Rose held hostage." Juleka tightened her hand into a fist.

"Rose?" Roaar blinked, then remember. "Oh! You mean Daizzi's master. Right, right. I apologise. I've not seen humans for a while, so I'm still trying to learn everyone's names."

"You might not know it yet, but Rose is special to me. She's the sunshine to my moonlight. Things would be completely wrong if she ever got hurt like that," Juleka stared into Roaar's eyes. "She might be able to fend for herself as a superhero, but Hawkmoth's denying her the chance and he doesn't even know it yet." Her fears dispelled, Juleka took up a stance and called, " **Roaar! The Hunt's On!** "

Roaar was sucked into the Miraculous like the others, causing the five beads to lock themselves onto Juleka's knuckles and gain their colours. In a spiral of light, Juleka lost her clothes and donned the guise of Tigara; striped bodysuit, makeshift tiger's ears, a long, slender striped tail, and the mask on her face. Her tool, the claws appeared afterwards, strapping themselves tightly onto her hands, extending the blades of each claw out as she was properly equipped. She poked her head back out and followed the chaos, zipping onto the rooftops, using her claws to latch onto the rims and hoist herself up.

* * *

"Susie! Please! I'm trying to help you!" Rose called as she saw Ladybug and Cat Noir pursuing both of them. "I didn't mean to cause you that much pain!"

"Too late, Rosie. Now we're playing our little game and NOBODY is going to stop us. Not you, not your little friends, and not those big meanies back there chasing after us!" Imagineer glared back at Ladybug and Cat Noir. She swung the neck of the unicorn around, which made it neigh once again as the beast turned to face Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets Akumatised, isn't it?" Cat Noir joked as he pointed his bo staff towards Imagineer.

"Nuh-uh. It's all fun and games ALL the time! Akumas just make them more fun." Imagineer twirled the crayon in her hand. "I'll just be taking the earrings of that nasty big girl, and then the pretty ring on your finger, kitty. Then I can play the game forever!"

"A game is never fun when Hawkmoth is playing it," Ladybug calmly stated while swinging her yo-yo ready for combat. "That's why this game of yours is coming to an end right here and now."

"Told you, Rosie. They're nothing but a bunch of meanie-pants, aren't they?" Imagineer remarked. "They don't have an imagination. Everyone needs imagination. Otherwise, how can you have fun?" She launched a wave of light from her crayon out at Cat Noir, who just beat it away with his staff. The ray struck a flower on the balcony of a house, turning it into a stack of pancakes.

 _The Akuma must be in that crayon..._ Ladybug thought to herself as she watched Cat Noir bat away more rays that were spat out of it. _But how am I supposed to get at it?_

"Whoopsie!" Imagineer shot at the ground, which caused a hole to form at Cat Noir's feet. He barely had time to jump out of the way. And that was the moment she wanted. Another shot formed another hole that Cat Noir fell through, only to pop out of the previous one. She giggled and launched another shot, only for Ladybug to lasso Cat Noir out of the way. "Aww... what's wrong? Don't like the power of imagination, Ladybug?" As she said it, the word "Imagination" appeared above her head in multi-coloured letters for a brief instance, before exploding into confetti around her.

"Not when it's being used for evil!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo at Imagineer, who simply manifested a wall with her pen. The wall squished under the impact of the yo-yo before it snapped back to its' original shape, which caused the yo-yo to bounce off of the wall and smack Ladybug in the face between her eyes, dislodging her from the ground.

"Watch yourself, M'lady." Cat Noir caught Ladybug as she fell. "Looks like Hawkmoth's got a real strong one today."

"Please. She's not strong. She's just hyper, that's all." Ladybug got back onto her feet. "I just need one clear shot at that crayon and she's done."

"Yeah, but that's gonna be pretty hard when—" Cat Noir knocked away another bolt of energy during their conversation "—she says she has imagination as a superpower. I've seen kids before. They have pretty active imaginations."

"Look out!" Ladybug called, as Madam Rainbowtwinkle charged at the both of them horn-first. As they rolled out of the way, Imagineer took that very slim window to fire a ray at Ladybug. In the blink of an eye, Ladybug was transformed into an actual ladybug and ensnared in a glass jar. One that Imagineer sniggered at as she grabbed it. She conjured a pouch around Madam Rainbowtwinkle's neck and slipped the jar into it.

"One down, Hawkmoth. And one to go," she set her sights on Cat Noir.

"Excellent work, Imagineer! It's true what they say, after all. Nothing is more powerful than your imagination!" said Hawkmoth through her mind.

"Now, do the same for Cat Noir. Morph him and bring him to us," Mayura added. "Then your game can become eternal."

"Did you hear that, Rosie! E-turn-all! I don't know what it means, but it sounds great!" Imagineer turned back for a split second, and that was what gave Cat Noir his chance.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir yelled and launched himself at the unicorn. He drove his feet straight into the beast, causing it to cry out in pain. Cat Noir sliced the pouch off and fell to the streets below. He landed gracefully on his feet and threw himself into the sewers as fast as he could.

"No!" Imagineer called out as she took ahold of the scruff on Madam Rainbowtwinkle's neck. "After him!" She demanded, causing the beast to tilt itself down to the ground. It was about to reach the ground level when a pair of metal claws pushed it back, before judo-throwing it to the ground. When it landed, the crash threw off Imagineer but kept Rose securely locked in place.

Tigara had to act fast. Darting forward, she pounced over the felled unicorn and sliced at the straps on Rose's legs, then the belt around her lap and the interlocked threads of her elongated shirt sleeves. After which, she grabbed Rose and ran with her down the streets.

"What was that?" Imagineer asked as she got back onto her feet, rushing over to her unicorn. "Madam Rainbowtwinkle! Are you alright? What did those meanies do to you?"

"More heroes? Ladybug _is_ starting to get desperate," said Mayura through Imagineer's sigil. "Hawkmoth, you stay here and keep us posted. I'm going out there. She needs my help."

* * *

Tigara made her way into the subway with Rose and carved her way through a door that read "authorised personnel only." Once they were deep into the darkened corridors, Tigara laid Rose down and let her catch her breath.

"Are you alright, Rose?" She asked, looking at how distraught Rose had become from all the jerking, shaking, and wild riding she had been subjected to.

"Y-yeah, Juleka. I'm fine," she said, opening her eyes to see Tigara staring back at her.

"That new supervillain is incredibly dangerous... Even I could feel myself getting hurled around like a ragdoll." Daizzi appeared at last, though the way that she spun around in the air made her seem disoriented.

"Yeah. Especially since she's my little sister, and it's her imagination that's being used," Rose added as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Wait. Back up a sec. That's your little sister?" Tigara could only blink on the spot.

"Yeah. Susie Lavillant. You don't get to see her much because she's always at school on weekdays like this and the rest of the time, she's playing with her friends from primary school," Rose explained. "If we're gonna fight her, Juleka, the Akuma's in her crayon."

"That's not all. I could sense a very powerful presence coming from that plushie in her other hand. It wasn't from Hawkmoth, but it still felt just as evil," Daizzi added in, after shaking her head to try and fix her dizzy spell.

"You think it could be one of Mayura's Sentimonsters?" Tigara asked.

"I'm not sure. But we can't just sit around and let her keep wreaking havoc with an Akuma and an Amok at the same time," said Daizzi.

"Yeah. She might be my little sister, but this is far too much; even for her. I think it's time that we come together and ground Imagineer for life." Rose stood back up, then suddenly stumbled and fell into Tigara's arms.

"Whoa there, Rose. Take it easy, alright?" Tigara grabbed Rose with her claws. "That unicorn ride looked rough."

"As much as I have to admit it was a little bit fun, that fun dies when you remember that it's a Hawkmoth unicorn. They're completely evil and completely ruin the idea of unicorns for me..." Rose remarked as she stomped her foot violently on the ground. " **Daizzi! Hog Wild!** " And like that, Daizzi was sucked into Rose's shoe and the pearl anklet within it. A radiant stream of light torrented out of the shoe, cocooning Rose and transforming her into Pygmy, complete with her suit, the tail, ears, mask with a pig's snout, and the two pig-trotter-shaped boxing gloves that morphed onto her hands. "Let's go, Tigara!"

"Right behind you, Pygmy!" Tigara gave a nod as the two of them sped back out the way that they had come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided that, for better way of making it sure that I don't end up making my chapters super-duper long and drawn out, is that I plan on making villain battles two-parters. But yeah. This is the next villain; Susie Lavillant. A personal headcanon that I had for Rose's family is that she has a little sister, her mother is the home-mother who always trusts Rose to take care of Susie when she and her father are out. As for what her father does, I'll leave that up to the imagination.
> 
> And speaking of imagination, the newest villain; Imagineer. Design-wise, I was inspired by Splat from Skylanders Superchargers. The way that her pinkish body looks inspired me to design Imagineer around her. Design-wise, and a little bit in power as well, since in that game, Splat is armed with a dual-ended paintbrush that can create paint-creations that she commands. So, I decided to take that aspect but instead have it be triggered by Susie's imagination. And since she's a 7-year old girl, she's got a pretty wild imagination.
> 
> Anyways, I think I've rambled on long enough. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and that you're excited for the next one. In the meantime, I need to rest.


	13. Imaginia

"Oh, Ladybug... I'm sorry you got yourself into this mess," Cat Noir spoke to himself as he legged it down the sewer tunnels with the pouch Imagineer had created. Inside of it was Ladybug, as well as the jar she had been snared in after being hit by her crayon. "If I only knew just how stronger the attacks were getting, I would have suggested you find a new hero as soon as possible." Cat Noir almost blamed himself for the fact that Ladybug had been reduced to this. A simple little bug in a prison of glass. A series of emotions danced in his head. The determination to get her back, the fury at Hawkmoth, the worry that his attacks were getting more powerful, and the curiosity of how he was going to beat this new villain.

As Cat Noir turned down one of the tunnels, he crashed head-first into Bunnyx. The both of them fell to their backsides and dropped their items. Bunnyx's parasol came loose, and Cat Noir lost his grip on the pouch. Both of which landed in the water and floated delicately on the shallow streams. He was the first one to focus back up and when he did, he saw Bunnyx straight away. "H-hey. It's Bunnyx, right?"

"Yeah. It's me. Not that many people know about it," Bunnyx replied as she scurried to pick her parasol back up, before noticing who she had collided with. "Oh! Cat Noir! Excellent timing. Where's Ladybug?"

"Well, actually... it's a bit of a funny story about that." Cat Noir went for the pouch, catching it as it was about to float down one of the other tunnels. Shaking the water droplets off, he reached into the pouch and pulled out the jar. "See, this new villain, she uses the power of imagination to get what she wants."

"Imagination?" Bunnyx blinked for a bit. "Oh, _that's not good_. She's a little kid. Little kids have the most chaotic imaginations ever! Ladybug needs some new heroes on the battlefield, stat!" Bunnyx threw her arms out.

"But how? Ladybug has the box, and so far, Ladybug's a—" Cat Noir paused, then blinked as he tried to put it all together. "Wait a minute. How did _you_ get your Miraculous then, if Ladybug's already in here?"

Bunnyx started to sweat a little as she tried to think of an excuse that Cat Noir would buy into. For all she knew, he was one of the most observant heroes in all of Paris. He and Ladybug practically did everything together; so to try and create some kind of half-baked like in a second like that in front of him was enough for her to feel the pressure. 

"Actually, now that I think about it, it's you, isn't it?" Cat Noir took a few steps forward across the sewer stream. "Alix, right?"

"Wh-what? But how did you..." Bunnyx was about to reply, but then she remembered the whole reason that Bunnyx even existed in the first place. "Oh yeah. Future Me. Well, guess that blows my cover straight away, doesn't it, Kitty Noir?"

"Can't really hide your real identity when your future self comes barging in trying to save the day, Alix. But it's fine. I totally understand," said Cat Noir. "Ladybug must've thought ahead and given you the Rabbit Miraculous, then went after Imagineer. She definitely had the time, that's for sure."

"Is that a time pun, or are you just happy to see me, kitty?" Bunnyx cocked a brow.

"Both," Cat Noir chuckled sheepishly, then sighed and looked down at Ladybug. "Look, I know she'll probably have my tail for this, but Ladybug's _far too confident_ in herself these days. Sure, sure, we're Paris's finest heroes and we always save the day. She doesn't seem to notice just how much more powerful Hawkmoth's getting with each new attack. She couldn't even defeat Angel without you, Ruff, Ryuko, and Viperion to support her. And there's no way that she's losing her edge either."

"Yeah. I mean, did you see how bad the fight with Angel was the other day? Poor girl was almost slaughtered without us there to lend a helping hand." Bunnyx put her hips by her side and stared into the glass jar. "Ladybug can't just say she and Cat Noir are a flawless team anymore, because they're not. Even now, she's been turned into... this. No yo-yo to de-evilise the Akuma, and no way to use her Miraculous Ladybugs power to fix everyone either. Hawkmoth's newest villain is unstoppable."

"Now, don't say that. At least she can't get our Miraculouses down here," Cat Noir replied. "And besides, every villain does have a weak spot. That crayon of hers. We take that out, she turns back into a regular little girl. As for the rest... well, that's a little bit of a challenge."

"It is, isn't it? A crayon to harness imagination, a unicorn for her to ride, and a little captive riding around with her. Even if we do manage to snap that crayon in half, there's no telling if we'll be able to reverse the effects on Ladybug. And if we can't, that Akuma's gonna multiply, the imagination's gonna get even crazier, and then we're really in trouble." Bunnyx started pacing back and forth, her suit's feet making splashing noises as they came out of, then swiftly back into the water. "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Yeah. No way to get help, no way to turn Ladybug back. What a mess we're in, eh, Alix?" Cat Noir folded his arms and propped his back against the walls. 

"We'll find a way. But there's no use in us just sitting down here in this place. We need to get back up there and find out what's been going on with Paris." Bunnyx gave a nod and gestured towards the nearby ladder.

"Right. For all we know, that little girl's still hurting Rose. No more time to wait around." Cat Noir rushed over to the ladder and threw himself up to the manhole, striking it with so much force that it came flying out of its' place. Sunlight streamed down into the sewers, and both he and Bunnyx clambered out onto the Parisian streets.

* * *

Imagineer was back on top of Madam Rainbowtwinkle, laughing as she painted more and more of Paris with her crayon. She brought many inanimate objects to life or stretched them using her crayon's powers, conjured more and more creatures and characters from her mind, and even had the opportunity to add a lot more pink to Paris, be it with civillians' clothing or the city around her. She had almost forgotten that Ladybug and Cat Noir had gotten away, but she knew that she would be seeing them again soon with all of the madness that she was bringing to Paris. One way or another, she would bring those two meanies back. She would turn Cat Noir into a real cat and deliver both of them to Hawkmoth. And then, she'd have her wish. Imaginia would become reality, and she and Rose would be able to play there until the end of time.

"Kitty? Where are you?" Imagineer sing-songed as she swept another un-altered street with her magical crayon. It was entirely turned pink, and became something out of a medieval princess fantasy, complete with prince charming-esque males, and dresses on the female civillians of that street. "I know you're there. And I just wanna play with you. Don't you like to play games?"

From a distance, Pygmy and Tigara observed Imagineer as she continued to wreak havoc. Her crayon shooting out wave after wave of magical energy, manifesting her imagination into reality. Pygmy tightened her fists more as Tigara brandished her claws.

"See that crayon? All we gotta do is destroy it and Hawkmoth's latest scheme stops," Tigara replied. "Now, how are we gonna get to it?"

"That unicorn's gonna be another issue. Especially since it can fly..." Pygmy leaned in and tried to get a closer look at the situation. It was at this point, she noticed that the plushie in Imagineer's hands was key to how it had been moving. As she manipulated the toy, the unicorn moved in kind. "Actually, see that, Tigara? The unicorn plushie?"

"Huh?" Tigara examined it and noticed exactly what Pygmy had noticed. "Interesting. So when she moves it, it also moves the actual unicorn. I can only assume then, that it's one of Mayura's Sentimonsters..."

"And you'd be right."

Pygmy and Tigara turned on the heels of their feet and came face to face with the source of the new voice. Sure enough, standing there before them, veil slightly fluttering on the wind was Mayura. Fans armed at the ready to cut the heroes down.

"There's no feasible way that Ladybug could have possibly chosen you as heroes," Mayura remarked as she examined both Pygmy and Tigara. "Something else is going on here. Not that I should be worried about it, really. In a few moments, those Miraculouses of yours won't bother any of us anymore."

"Speak of the devil..." Tigara pointed the tips of her claws out towards Mayura. "Should have known. You and Hawkmoth are so buddy-buddy now it's no wonder that he'd send his partner in crime to stop us."

"Let me guess? You wanna make Hawkmoth even more powerful? Well, I don't think so." Pygmy raised her fists for combat. "That jerk has already hurt more than enough people with his Akumas!"

"I'm not interested in your Miraculouses for their powers, girls. I'm more interested for as to how you even got your hands on them in the first place." Mayura cocked a brow as she pointed towards the anklet on Pygmy's leg, and the bracelet underneath Tigara's claw. "Ladybug has a tight grip on the Miracle Box. She is far too conservative to choose heroes. She would never choose weaklings like you to join her cause, purely because of her and Cat Noir's synergy. And there's no way that you could have stolen the Miraculouses, like Chloe did. Something else is going on and I intend to unearth that little secret of yours!"

"Try us." Tigara taunted Mayura with her fingers, flexing them towards her.

Mayura took the taunt and dashed for Tigara, slicing through the air with her warfans, only for Tigara to meet the fans with her claws. For each strike that was countered, Mayura quickly retaliated with the other fan, only for Tigara to knock it away as well. Mayura was so focused on Tigara that she didnt even noticed Pygmy as she struck her square on the chin, causing her to skid towards the edge of the building.

Both heroes charged in on Mayura, only for her to vault over the both of them and throw them off of the building. Tigara used her claws to latch on as she used her feet to catch Pygmy. After which, she swung back onto the rooftop, hurling her friend over her.

"We don't need Ladybug or Cat Noir to beat you, Mayura!" Pygmy retorted as she proudly pointed her trotters forward.

"Big words from someone who isn't well-versed in Miraculous proficiency yet." Mayura simply readied up her fans for another round of combat. She rushed forward and slid towards both heroes on her knees, her fans ready to strike as she crossed her arms. As she straightened them out again, both of the girls just leapt into the air and landed with their chests mere inches in front of her. Mayura just backflipped, which caused Tigara to pounce on her. "Meddlesome little..." Mayura, despite being pinned down by the tiger-themed hero, just rolled her legs up and kicked Tigara away, then dashed towards her and once more traded blows, fan and claw respectively. Only now, when Pygmy was also there, she made time to sidestep and duck out of the way of her punches as well. She was eventually caught in a pincer move, with Tigara in front of her and Pygmy behind. As both heroes moves in, she jumped out of the way as both heroes attacked, causing them to unintenionally strike each other. Mayura then followed up by sliding the sharpened edges of her fans across the backs of both Pygmy and Tigara, before shoulder-charging them away.

"You're... not so tough," Tigara snarled. Despite the razor-sharp edges of a warfan cutting into her, she could still stand up.

"You only say that because your Miraculouses increase your pain threshold. What would you do without them? Nothing." Mayura folded her arms. "Now, if you'll be good girls, hand over the Miraculouses and this will all be over."

"No way. We're not done yet." Pygmy just wiped the sweat off of her brow and punched her gloves together. "It's only the first round, and we've got plenty of steam left."

"Good. Because you're gonna need it." Mayura turned the corner of her eye and noticed that Imagineer had finally arrived. "I hope you girls can keep up with Imagineer's imagination. It would be a shame to see you lose so easily." She launched herself onto Madam Rainbowtwinkle's back, taking the place that Rose had once occupied. No straps or belts locked her into place, though. "Take them down, Imagineer. Bring me their Miraculouses as well."

"Okie-dokie, Mayura!" Imagineer replied as she readied her crayon for another strike. She fired out another ray at the new heroes, who simply dodged out of the way. In their place, a large cupcake stood, which was dripping with icing. Twirling the crayon, her sights remained locked on Tigara, who was rushing across the rooftops to try and get her attention. "Try this!" She fired out slightly in front of Tigara, causing a disembodied wave of water to smash down on top of Tigara, pushing her to the ground. "Kitties hate water, and tigers are still kitties!"

"That's a common misconception, kid." Tigara just shook the water off and threw her claws out, which spread more droplets out around her. "Actual tigers? Yeah. Terrified of water. Tiger-themed superheroes? Totally different. Besides, I like being scared. Gives me that real adrenaline rush." She towards Imagineer and jumped off of the roof. Where it looked like she was going to jump into the villain, she actually jumped down to the streets below.

"Nuh-uh!" Imagineer fired a ray at the street, which caused it to become inflatable, like a bouncy castle. As Tigara hit the surface, she was launched back up. She was about to get struck by another ray when Pygmy barrelled into her and got her out of the way in time. "Just stay still, you big meanies!"

"Meanies? Here's a thought for you: You're Akumatised!" Pygmy retorted. "Akumas are evil! Evil people are meanies! Do we look like we're mean to you? I mean, look at me! I'm a girl in a full-body pig outfit! Are pigs ever mean?"

"They are when they stop my fun and games!" Imagineer rode forward on Madam Rainbowtwinkle. On one side, she was lobbing rays of energy out at Pygmy to try and change her, while on the other, Mayura reached out with her fans and did a fly-by strike on Tigara, who was slung to the ground by it. "No! No! No! Stop running!" Imagineer's next crayon ray created a giant with ragged skin and a gnarled face. One that grabbed Pygmy and held her tight. With her target immobilised, Imagineer was about to land the blow that would take Pygmy out of the fight, but as she did, the giant was toppled and the blast hit his belly, which caused him to disappear.

Pygmy shifted her weight and landed back on the rooftops, eyes locked with Imagineer again as she ran in with her gloves ready to make a move. She evaded more and more rays of energy from Imagineer, which created living plants that tried to tangle her up with their vines, only for her to nimbly leap through it all. She was about to punch Imagineer off of the horse when Mayura got up and kicked her square in the face, knocking her back into the plants.

"Pygmy!" Tigara sped through, carving through the vines and freeing her companion from the fiendish flora. "This has to end. Right here and now!" Tigara leered at both of the villains.

"I couldn't agree more."

All of a sudden, Cat Noir and Bunnyx jumped into the fray, standing beside Pygmy and Tigara. He had the pouch draped tightly across his chest and his bo staff in his hands, with Bunnyx readying her parasol for combat.

"There, Imagineer! The pouch on Cat Noir's body. That's where Ladybug is!" Mayura pointed it out. "Turn Cat Noir into an actual cat and you win. Hawkmoth gets his wish, and you get to play forever!"

"I'll do better than that." Imagineer chuckled sadistically. "I'll turn Cat Noir into a cute little stuffy. A toy! A super-duper cuddly-huggly little plushie! Better than a mean old real cat, that's for sure." And with that, she armed the pen and vollied shot after shot out at the group of heroes, who all dispersed into four directions.

"Whatever you're imagining, it's a **far cry** from the real deal, kid," remarked Cat Noir as he vaulted himself across the streets. "Besides, I'm at least ten times more handsome than that."

Pygmy, Tigara, and Bunnyx all followed Cat Noir down the streets, leaving Imagineer behind.

"After them! Don't let them escape with the Miraculouses!" Hawkmoth barked through the sigil.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Imagineer kicked Madam Rainbowtwinkle's hips, which caused the unicorn to let out a loud whinny as it sped through the air towards the four heroes.

The chase was on. Cat Noir, Bunnyx, Pygmy, and Tigara ran across the rooftops of Paris. All the while, they were outrunning Imagineer's many imagnation creations that came out of her crayon. Low-flying aeroplanes; ever growing mountains of food, even the occasional stampede of more unicorns. There wasn't a single moment that any of them had to catch their breath or think about a plan.

"That pouch! It's mine!" Imagineer imagined up something more for her unicorn. Pointing her crayon backwards, she imagined up a pair of jet engines that materialised on the flanks of Madam Rainbowtwinkle. The engines began to whine and eventually burst forward with a loud roar. Shooting forward like a missile, Imagineer rocketed towards the heroes. She tried to shoot at them, but the engines were so fast that she rocketed off. Turning her beast upside down and performing a loop-de-loop motion, she spun around and re-oriented herself towards the heroes, coming in like an army jet coming in for a bombing run.

"Here she comes! Flying unicorn at 12 o'clock!" Cat Noir held his staff out.

The others stood there in waiting, as Imagineer's rocket-propelled unicorn got closer and closer. The tension was so thick between them all that a knife would have been able to cut through it effortlessly. She finally fired the crayon blasts out at the heroes and that was the moment they had waited for. Cat Noir and the others broke away. He extended his staff into the jet engines, which caused it to break apart from the impact. As Madam Rainbowtwinkle spun and twirled through the air with one less engine to keep her afloat, Imagineer just held on for dear life while Mayura leapt off. Pygmy delivered a powerful punch to the muzzle of the beast. This was enough to shake the other engine off and cause it to speed off into the air. The entire beast toppled over Pygmy.

"Abundance!" Pygmy planted her free hand on Imagineer's crayon. What was once now a single crayon powered by an Akuma was now many. Five more crayons were created; one for Cat Noir, one for Bunnyx, one for Tigara, and one for her. The other one just landed on the floor by her feet. "Everyone! Catch!" Pygmy threw the crayons out, which the other heroes caught.

"Now it's our turn to play the imagination game!" Cat Noir smirked as he held his new crayon tight in the palm of his hands. "But first..." He pulled out the pouch and used the pen on the ladybug in the jar. In another stream of light, the creature was transformed back into Ladybug. And that was the moment that the other three heroes left him behind. They took their crayons with them, but left the one behind for Ladybug to use.

"Wh-what?" Ladybug blinked as she tried to re-orient herself. The first thing that she saw when she came back from her insectoid state was Cat Noir, who just had the greatest of smiles on his face. "C-Cat Noir? What happened?"

"You got yourself imaginated, Ladybug. Little kid over there turned you into an actual ladybug. It was as cute, but could never hold a candle to you," He grinned as he handed her the crayon.

"Is this... her item?" Ladybug was about to snap it, but then she noticed that he was also holding a crayon of his own. "Wait, what? How is there more than one?"

"It's a bit of a long story. But it should still have the same powers as the real deal." Cat Noir turned his gaze to Imagineer, who had once more been separated from her horse. She was still holding the crayon and plush, despite the calamity she had been subjected to. "So, you wanted some playmates, Imagineer? Well, here we are. Crayons at the ready, we're gonna draw up whatever we want, just like you."

Imagineer just groaned as she turned her gaze to Cat Noir and Ladybug. The fact that they were still being superheroes and opposing her was enough to make her scream. And scream she did. And as she did, her pencil erupted with power. In a colossal burst of light, the sky around Ladybug and Cat Noir turned bright pink, with twinkling magic particles littered through the air. As the sky changed, so too did the rest of Paris. No longer was it the city that they had all come to know, but rather a tranquil world full of green fields, mountains in the distance, flowing waters of honey, a candy-based land in the distance, and every single machination that Imagineer had made all came together. In the chaos, the other superheroes had taken refuge behind the trees of a nearby forest filled with fairies and glowing mushrooms.

"Ladybug... Cat Noir... You're so mean that you shouldn't even be allowed to live in that mean little city you love so much! So, you don't get your city back. **Ever!** " Imagineer pouted as she held her crayon even tighter.

"What have you done?!" Ladybug demanded as she looked around at Imagineer's latest creation. "What is this?!"

"This, Ladybug, is our new home. It's EVERYONE'S new home once I take away your Miraculouses." Imagineer's smile came back as she summoned back Madam Rainbowtwinkle with the plushie. She got back on top of the horse and threw her hands into the air while jubilantly declaring. "This! Is! Imaginia!"

"Imaginia. This is what she was saying this morning," said Pygmy. Then, she heard a small little beeping noise and looked down at her anklet. "Ladybug and Cat Noir better be fast. My Abundance only lasts until the time runs out. When it does, the crayons we gave them are gonna vanish, and then my little sister's gonna have the upper hand again."

"A place made entirely out of imagination?" Tigara looked down at the crayon in her hands. "Sounds like he tapped into a gold mine of raw power this time, girls. We really should give Ladybug and Cat Noir a helping hand."

"But you remember what the Order said. We can't let Ladybug know that we exist. She'll get suspicious and want to steal back our Miraculouses." Bunnyx turned her head back towards Tigara. "I get that we should definitely give Ladybug and Cat Noir a hand, but at the same time, if they find out about the Order, they're gonna get REALLY defensive about it. I don't wanna go behind Ladybug's back like Chloe did, but how can we trust her anymore when she doesn't even accept others' help?"

"She's stubborn, but she's also REALLY good at what she does. We're just there to give her that little helping hand when she can't do it herself." Pygmy laid a hand on Bunnyx's shoulder. "I don't mind not getting any credit so long as I know what we're doing is for the greater good. After all, they're the real heroes here, not us."

"Yeah, but even real heroes need a helping hand nowadays. And by the looks of things out there, I don't think they can win unless we just grit our teeth and put our feet down," Bunnyx replied.

"Oh? And how exactly do you plan on doing that, when your enemy is right here?" Mayura replied, causing all three of the hero girls to jump in shock. "Don't think I didn't notice a new superpower being used, girls. It's pretty hard not to notice the fact that you now hold Imagineer's cray—" before Mayura could even finish, Bunnyx fired a ray of energy at her, causing her to raise her fan as a shield and leap backwards into the depths of the forest. "Irksome children..."

The three heroines let out a battle cry and charged in for Mayura. Three on one might have seemed a bit unfair, but Mayura was able to match each of their moves. The punches from Pygmy, she was able to move out of the way of. The parasol from Bunnyx might have acted like a sword, but Mayura still manage to slide underneath it and ram Bunnyx away. And when she got back to Tigara, with the grace of a ballerina, Mayura was able to twirl her way out of the attacks and retaliate with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Come on! Just let us take back your Miraculous!" Bunnyx groaned. "You shouldn't even have it, since you're using it for evil!"

"My Miraculous was _earned_. I **deserve the right to hold it**. Unlike you, who were just gifted yours for doing nothing. What does Ladybug see in you, exactly?" Mayura asked inbetween another flurry of attacks from the Miraculous-bearing girls. "I am loyal to Hawkmoth, and he in return, rewarded me a Miraculous of my own for my devotion to him. You have never been anointed by Ladybug, and so have earned nothing. You have learned nothing. And you will always be nothing compared to Ladybug, Cat Noir, us, and the rest of the world!"

"Typical supervillain-with-our-powers talk. Cliché villains handbook, page 52?" Tigara remarked jokingly, which caused Mayura to let out a slight scream as she rushed towards her, fans out like blades ready to cut through her chest. Her attack was foiled as Bunnyx used the hook of her parasol to yank Mayura back, as if the cartoon hooks used to pull people off of stage shows.

During the fight, Mayura looked down at Pygmy's anklet. She saw that it was starting to buzz and lose colour. A small grin finally showed up on her face as she broke free of Bunnyx's hook and launched herself over to Pygmy. She took an uppercut when she landed which launched her airborne, but she rapidly recovered and sped towards Pygmy as fast as her feet would carry her. She rolled underneath Pygmy, held her in a chokehold and backed up towards the forest entrance.

"Give up!" She demanded. "If you don't, I'll keep your little swine friend bound until her Miraculous winds down and she turns back into a teenage girl." Mayura stared with fire into the eyes of Tigara and Bunnyx. "You might be powerful, yes. But when your real names and identities are uncovered, it all changes. Suddenly, the facade drops, and everyone sees just how weak and wimpy you are without the suit and mask.

"In what world would we agree to that?!" Tigara, insulted by the offer, cocked a brow.

"This one. This isn't your world anymore. It's her world." Mayura looked out towards Imagineer, who was once more using her powers to manifest creations to fight the heroes. Despite Ladybug and Cat Noir creating all that they could with their replica crayons, Imagineer was on equal turf, as was her Sentimonster, Madam Rainbowtwinkle. "Imaginia is reality. Paris is gone. Why should you keep fighting for a city that no longer exists?"

"Because that city is **our home**." Bunnyx took out her crayon and pointed it at Mayura's feet. A wide hole formed at it. "Pygmy! Jump!" Bunnyx replied.

Once Mayura lost her grip on Pygmy, she took the opportunity to escape. Twirling around, she delivered a slamming attack by putting both of her hands together and bringing them both down on Mayura's face. When both of them started to fall, she clutched onto the edge, only for Bunnyx and Tigara to pull her back up together.

"Th-thanks, girls..." Pygmy muttered, then saw that her anklet was only down to two lit pearls left. Two minutes and she would turn back into Rose Lavillant. "We need to get out of here, before Mayura comes back!"

"Down here! Quickly!" Bunnyx sped towards the entrance to the fairy-filled forest with illuminated mushrooms. The other two heroes went after her. Now, like three rabbits down warrens, they were out of sight. There was no way that Mayura would be able to find them in the expansive overgrowth and still focus on Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses at the same time.

Mayura just started to climb her way back out of the hole, using her warfans to bore into the dirt. It wasn't the fastest way of getting out, but considering that her legs could only just touch the earthy walls around her, it was the best that she could do. As soon as she climbed back out, she stared towards Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight. "Meddlesome little kids. Time-wasters. Nothing more." Cursing to herself, Mayura threw herself towards the surface; feet back on solid terra firma as she sped off back towards Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Tigara, Pygmy, and Bunnyx all sped into the deepest expanse of the forest, where they found a magical sight. There before them, was a massive clearing with mushrooms of all colours and light growing around them. Makeshift houses and buildings were fashioned onto the trees, with miniscule fairies of all shapes and sizes flitting in and out of them. Blue, pink, green, red, yellow, white, and aquamarine were just a few of the colours belonging to these little sprites.

"Here, Pygmy. Get some rest," said Tigara as she led Pygmy over towards the remnants of an oak tree that had been fashioned into a throne. When they both sat down, they saw the Miraculous on Pygmy's ankle lose the colour in the fifth and final pearl, and with the ringing of her Miraculous's alarm, Daizzi was forcibly thrown out of the Miraculous, which turned Pygmy back into Rose. 

"Mistress Rose. I'm sorry we could do it in time," remarked Daizzi as she looked up into Rose's eyes. "Now that my power's worn off, those copy crayons are gone as well." Daizzi turned her head towards Tigara and Bunnyx. Sure enough, the crayons they had been holding erupted into a burst of pink particles that dissipated before they hit the ground.

"It's alright, Daizzi. You get some rest now." Rose tenderly pet Pygmy's head and let her fall back asleep. It was then that Rose looked back up and saw the fairies all curiously eyeing her up. "Oh. H-hello there," she gave a sheepish wave at the creatures, who all tilted their heads out at her and spoke in an archaic language that she had never heard of.

"What are they saying?" Bunnyx asked, watching as a few of them broke off of Rose and turned their attention towards her and Tigara. "Do you speak magical-fairy-created-by-Akuma language, Tigara?"

"Nuh-uh." Tigara just shook her head. "Besides, they're all just going to vanish when Hawkmoth's newest villain gets the boot. Sure, sure, they'll still exist in Imagineer's imagination after the fact, but in real life, they're all just gonna fade back into the aether once we de-evilise the villain.

Despite the fairies catching every word of what Tigara was saying, none of them could understand her. All that they knew was that Daizzi, the Kwami, was completely knackered. One of the creatures got an idea at last, then flitted off to one of the houses high up in the trees. A few moments later and it came back with a large, plump strawberry that it could barely carry. It brought the food down to Daizzi and laid it on Rose's legs.

"Huh?" Rose asked, looking down at the strawberry that had fallen onto her legs. She curiously examined it to see whether or not it was a real strawberry or not, then brought it back down to Daizzi's side. "I... think they want you to eat for a bit, Daizzi."

Daizzi didn't respond. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring loudly. After all, she was a pig, and pigs did have a tendency to sleep after eating large amounts of food and sleep for long periods of time. Still, she needed to reclaim her strength one way or another.

Rose, needing to transform back into Pygmy as soon as she could, decided to feed Daizzi in her sleep. She gently opened her minute mouth and lowered the strawberry's tip into it. She then watched as Daizzi closed her mouth, ate the food and began to chew. The first piece of strawberry was down into her system. Rose gave Daizzi more sleep-nibbles of the strawberry, which she was able to polish off in no time. By the time that both of them knew it, Pygmy was already halfway through the strawberry.

And that was when the other fairies came together and started offering Daizzi some more food. Grapes, segments of oranges, and tiny little cherries. They were all given to Rose, who just took them without question, listening to the creatures offer their food in their own special tongue. Rose wanted to thank them, but she didn't know how to do so in her own language, so she just said a simple. "Thanks," to them all as she let Daizzi sleep eat.

"Don't lie, Tigara. If this were a different setting, this would be totally adorable right about now," said Bunnyx as she watched Daizzi continue to eat away.

"Yeah, Bunnyx. I gotta agree there." Tigara gave a nod. "Still, how long do ya think it's gonna take for Daizzi to wake back up?" she asked, tipping one of her claws.

"Can't say for sure. But we've still gotta make sure that we can do something." She looked back towards the way that they had came in. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are still taking a pounding out there, and even if it's just a little bit of help, we still need to help them out without letting them know we're there."

"You go on ahead." Rose had caught wind of Bunnyx and Tigara's conversation. And as she spoke, a small laurel of flowers and vines had been draped on her head. "I'll stay here with the fairies and feed Daizzi back to full power. You two should give Ladybug and Cat Noir the edge they need to win. I'll come and join you once we're ready."

"You sure about that, Rose? It's your sis, after all." Bunnyx took one step forward, only for Rose to lift her hand.

"I'll be fine. And if you manage to beat Imagineer before I come back, then that's great. But you really should get going now, before Ladybug and Cat Noir get imaginated into something else." Rose flicked her fingers outwards, a hand gesture of telling the others to go.

"Alright then. Come back the moment that Daizzi powers up, ya hear?" Bunnyx remarked, then rushed back out.

"Take care, Rose. You too, Daizzi." Tigara smiled brightly, then with renewed vigor, went off after Bunnyx to give Ladybug and Cat Noir a helping hand.

Rose waved both of the heroes off, then went back to sleep-feeding her Kwami. The way that she looked was like a mother feeding her child, with it sleeping soundly in her arms. Rose could only do what she could as she waited for Daizzi to reawake. She had, after all, burned her out all the way, so it only made sense that she would be out of action for a while, even with the food that she gave her. Still, as the fairies came down and gave Rose more and more food, she could only thank them some more as she gave that very same food to Daizzi. Then, Rose remembered something from before. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some more candy discs with hearts engraved onto them. She popped a few of them into Daizzi's mouth and watched as she started to chew away.

"Come on, Daizzi. I hope you wake up soon," Rose replied tenderly as she watched Daizzi snacking on the candy. All she could do now was wait for the sugar to kick in.

* * *

Cat Noir used his staff to beat back the attacks of the brave knights that Imagineer had created. As their razor-sharp metal blades collided with his staff, he just beat them away and shattered all of the armoured suits. They all clattered to the ground, which gave Ladybug the chance to move in with her yo-yo. She swung it out at Imagineer, who simply rode into the air with Madam Rainbowtwinkle.

"Imaginia! Where the floors are super-duper bouncy!" She declared, as a wave of light from the real crayon slammed into the ground and spread out. As Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped out of the way of the wave, the floor rippled beneath them before launching them back into the air. They were now slaves to the bouncy floors that Imagineer had declared, and all that they could do was bounce to try and stabilise themselves. Not even Cat Noir's bo staff when extended could securely hold its' position in the ground. "Where there are lots and lots and lots of unicorns!" Imagineer cried out, which created a myriad of thousands of unicorns. "And all of those unicorns can do super-wonderful magical spells!"

The unicorns all pointed their horns out at Ladybug and Cat Noir and fired rays of pink and white light down at them both. If not for the bouncing, then they would have been snagged by the rays as they sped through the sky and down to their position. Each bolt fizzled out when it hit the world around them, but that didn't stop them.

"Always fancied a pony ride. Not sure about you, bugaboo," Cat Noir said as he nimbly flipped down onto the back of one of the new unicorns. It tried to shake him off, only for him to leap to the next one, and then to another one.

"Strange. Usually it's girls who say that, not boys," Ladybug teasingly remarked as she sped after Cat Noir on the backs of the majestic beasts. "Never took you for a pony-lover, kitty."

"We've all got our little hobbies, don't we?" Cat Noir said as he limbo-ducked underneath another ray from the unicorns.

"No! No! No! No! No! This isn't supposed to happen!" Imagineer pouted and threw her hands down, causing the unicorns to disappear. It forced Ladybug and Cat Noir to jump off, back onto the bouncy, trampoline-like plains. "You're not supposed to have fun with **my imagination!** I'm supposed to win!"

"Kid. Everyone's got an imagination. Who's to say that we can't profit off of it?" Cat Noir asked as a new idea came to mind. He started to bounce on the floor, which in turn took him higher and higher. Eventually, when he had racked up enough speed and force, he took one big leap towards Imagineer. Split seconds before he could get at her crayon and plushie, Mayura swatted him away, back down to Ladybug's side.

"And who's to say that you won't?" Mayura spoke down to Cat Noir and Ladybug.

"Mayura!" Ladybug was the first to react. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are: Hunting." Mayura soared down towards Ladybug and, with fans unfurled, made them dance. She was close to striking Ladybug, but she was able to nimbly evade the combat, despite being on a bouncy ground. "Besides, you're always so high and mighty in Paris. But here in Imaginia, it's an entirely different story."

"We won't be in Imaginia for long," Ladybug smirked. "Once I get a hold on that crayon, it'll be my turn to create a miracle."

"Miracles can only take you so far, though, Ladybug. You can only rely on yourselves and the Miracle Box for so long before we eventually pull the rug out from under your feet," Mayura spoke with her attacks, which Ladybug was able to evade or counter. "Sooner or later, you'll wake up one day and realize the world before you has changed. Soon, your little two-man act is going to have to change. You can't defeat us as a dynamic duo."

"Maybe not to you, but your words don't matter. The words of heartless villains never count as the truth." Ladybug's lawful good personality was one that was undeterred. "You only know the truth when you see it with your own eyes; not with what you say."

"Couldn't agree more!" With a savage grin on her face, Mayura flipped backwards, moving out of the way of another one of Imagineer's falling crayon laser beams. It struck the ground at Ladybug's feet, and when it manifested, it created a titanic octopus tentacle that ensnared Ladybug and threw her down to the ground. After which, it disappeared and created a cage-like brace that pinned Ladybug to the ground. "Now. That Miraculous of yours. I've been waiting so long for this..." Mayura sped over to the restricted Ladybug. "Hawkmoth WILL have his wish. He will become happy again! And you are not going to stop it!" Mayura threw her arms down for Ladybug's earrings.

And that was when Cat Noir batted her away. "Cataclysm!" he called, and threw his hand into the brace, which disintegrated the cage. "M'lady! You need to think fast!"

"Right." She gave a nod as she stood back up on her feet. "Thanks, kitty." With a smile, she turned back towards Mayura and Imagineer.

"It's time that you meanies learned to stop playing! You all need a time out!" Imagineer galloped down to the ground and rushed towards the teenagers with her crayon ready to strike again. Only, when she got close, Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to jump with enough force that they went up and over Madam Rainbowtwinkle.

Ladybug saw the moment and seized it. She snatched Imagineer away from the unicorn with her yo-yo and threw her away. As the little kid screamed as she was hurled through the air, her grip on the unicorn plushie that held her Amok was gone. It fell to the ground down towards the earth, so she could only really grab a tighter hold of her pen, to make sure that she could stay as Imagineer. Sure enough, as she was ricocheted to the distance, her grasp on the crayon was firm. Snarling, she used the pen to create another manifestation of hers to keep Ladybug and Cat Noir busy. "Just stay there!" She called as she created a massive, inflatable dome that sealed itself up around Ladybug and Cat Noir. "I'll let you out when you turn back into mean teens."

She tried to run away, only to run into Tigara and Bunnyx. Tigara held the plushie tightly in her hands, which caused Madam Rainbowtwinkle to rush to her side. Rather than run her over, the unicorn just made horse noises as it bowed before Tigara.

"H-hey! That's mine!" Imagineer tried to run back over to Tigara, but Bunnyx just pushed her backwards.

"Not anymore, kid. It's an evil toy that Hawkmoth powered up. You don't get to play with evil toys anymore," Bunnyx folded her arms. "Now, if you wanna fight me with your crayon? That's fair game."

"You... YOU..." Imagineer got so hot that imaginary steam blew out of her ears, accompanied with a train whistle. "MEANIE!" Blinded by rage, she let more and more laser blasts spit out of the crayon. Ones that Bunnyx reflected with her parasol.

"Tigara! Free Ladybug and Cat Noir! Quickly!" Bunnyx turned to Tigara.

"Got it!" Tigara gave a simple nod and climbed aboard the Amokatised unicorn. She gave the beast a slap on the flanks, which caused it to give a loud whinny and rush off into the air. Now, it was her turn to ride the unicorn through the skies. She had to hold on tight, which looked like she was wrapping her claws in a stranglehold around Madam Rainbowtwinkle, but in reality, she was doing nothing of the sort. "Hang tight, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir are gonna be out of there soon."

Mayura watched as Madam Rainbowtwinkle was now under Tigara's control. "Oh no, you don't..." Seething with the fact that another one of her Sentimonsters had been turned against her and Hawkmoth, she threw her hand out and coiled it into a fist. Immediately afterwards, the Amok flew out of the plushie, which caused the unicorn to disappear before Tigara was even halfway.

With no more beast to ride on, Tigara just had to rely on her momentum to take her towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. She bounced across the land, using only her body to shift forward and make it towards the giant, inflatable dome.

Mayura tried to intercept Tigara in the middle of it all, but before she could move, she was given a powerful hook attack to her chin. She was knocked to the ground and looked back up, only to see Pygmy looking down into her eyes. She had finally recovered and was ready to act once again. The food that she had fed her Kwami had worked, it seemed.

"No! How are you this co-ordinated without Ladybug?!" Mayura spat out. "This is inconceivable!"

"No, Mayura. This little story? We're the ones writing it now." Pygmy proudly declared as she got herself into another fist fight with Mayura, who could only jump back up onto her feet and arm her fans for yet another bout of combat.

Tigara finally made her way towards the dome. Speeding around the side, she drove her claws into the rubbery plastic and carved large marks in them. As the marks were made, a deafening sound of rushing air could be heard, as the dome wobbled and shook, before flying off into the distance; shrinking down into a muddled mess of collapsed inflatable plastic. Once Ladybug and Cat Noir were freed, she turned her attention back towards Mayura. "Glad to see you're back, girl." She had noticed that Pygmy was back in action again, which made her smile return again.

Ladybug finally had a moment to examine the situation now that the dome was out. But this time, she could see things a lot more clearly. Mayura was duelling with two new superheroes that she had never seen before, and what looked like the present-day version of Bunnyx was locked in a clash with Imagineer, crayon blasts shooting out wildly as she used her parasol to avoid being touched by any of them.

"Well, this is interesting, isn't it, Ladybug?" Cat Noir remarked.

"You're telling me," she said. "Who are those three? And why are they attacking Mayura and Imagineer?"

"Maybe they're just a couple more of her creations. But enough about that now. You've gotta use your Lucky Charm and find a way to fix this!" Cat Noir remarked, then noticed that his ring was starting to lose segments. "And you'd better do it fast, girl. I can't stay like this forever."

Ladybug took one look at Cat Noir's ring and felt the questions vanish. Duty came first, then the questions. A simple nod came to her head as she looked out towards Imagineer. "Let's just hope my imagination's as good as hers is. Lucky Charm!" She called out, lobbing her yo-yo skyward. What came out of it this time was a black and white polka-dot pattern scarf. "A scarf?"

"Pretty sure now's not the time for a fashion show, Ladybug," said Cat Noir. "In the meantime, I'll focus on Mayura. You should get over there and use your scarf to stop Imagineer." And with nothing else to say, he sped off towards the fight with Mayura.

Ladybug, clutching her scarf, wrapped it around her neck and made her way off towards the battle with Imagineer. She still had a lot of questions to say about the three new superheroes, but duty did still come first. She could question them the next time they came around, if they ever did.

"You're running out of steam, tiger girl." Mayura was able to break through Tigara's defense and knock her to the ground, then kicked Pygmy away, only for Tigara to roll away and throw her off. "You're just a teenager compared to a grown adult. What could you possibly do to stop me? Me?!"

"I've got more than a few tricks up my sleeve, Mayura..." Tigara stood back up and threw her claws out to the side. "Hunter's Eye!" She reclaimed a magenta aura that blanketed her body, as ethereal energy appeared around her eyes. She foresaw Mayura making her attacks, followed by her making the attacks in real time. Tigara got out of the way of every single attack and performed a claw-slice across Mayura's belly, which slightly ripped the fabric of her coat.

"Hunter's Eye?" Mayura took one look down at her torn coat and then another look at Tigara. She tried to block, but Tigara had seen that coming and swept her legs. Mayura tried to get up, but Tigara used her claws to keep her from moving, then sat on top of her body like a proud tiger. "Wh-what? How can you see what I'm doing before I even do it?" She couldn't even get an answer as she had to jump out of the way.

"That's classified. Superheroes are supposed to keep their secrets, aren't they?" Pygmy punched Mayura square in the chest, then kicked her back into Cat Noir, who swatted her in the back of the neck with his staff. She fell to the ground before the three of them. "And speaking of secrets... let's see what yours is, Mayura." Pygmy reached for for Mayura's Miraculous and was so close to taking it back, only for her to swing her fans out at the heroes one more time. She jumped up out of their formation and sped off into the distance.

"We'll meet again, heroes. But when we do, you won't be so lucky..." She muttered as she sped out of their sights. Better than to retreat, than lose her Miraculous and her place in the battle.

"Oh, I can't wait for that." Cat Noir folded his arms. "Now, about Imagineer..."

"This! Is! My! Imagination!" Imagineer, peeved beyond belief continued to try and burst through Bunnyx's parasol. "You're just a big, fat, stinky-head meanie! You shouldn't be allowed to win!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come I'm winning right now?" Bunnyx smirked. Inbetween the blasts, she saw Ladybug making her way over. "Well, it's been fun, kid. But it's all gotta end." She rushed forward with the parasol and bashed Imagineer with it, then she took her by the legs and threw her towards Ladybug. "All yours, girl!" In the middle of the throw, Bunnyx managed to retreat and find her way to a secluded location behind a large wall without a house to go with it.

Imagineer used her crayon to create yet another one of her creations. A large globe of water which shielded her from attacks. She blew a raspberry out at Ladybug who tried to get into the globe, only for it to push her back out and roll her onto the ground. "I'm not gonna lose, Meaniebug. I'm going to win! I want to play forever!"

As Ladybug got back onto her knee and one foot, she saw through her eyes the plan of action. First, the scarf, and then the globe itself. A small smile formed on her face as she put her plan in action. She rushed towards Imagineer and held the scarf at each of its' ends. Ladybug jumped up and plunged the scarf through the top of the globe of water. Then, she jumped head-on towards Imagineer. As she was pushed back out, the scarf came with her, pulling Imagineer from behind her. When Ladybug was thrown out once again, she took Imagineer with her. Hastily, she swung Imagineer towards the bouncy ground, which just shot her upward. In that brief instance, she watched as the crayon finally fell from Imagineer's hand. A single vertical kick upwards and the crayon was destroyed, releasing the Akuma that had been festering inside of it.

"Ladybug! Now!" Cat Noir watched as the Akuma flew out of the shattered crayon.

Ladybug just gave a subtle nod and opened up her yo-yo. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma." Twirling up the yo-yo, Ladybug launched the opened tool towards the Akuma. "Time to de-evilise!" Like the many others that she had caught in her life, Ladybug snagged Imagineer's Akuma and retracted the tool back to her hand. "Gotcha!" One scrubbing later, and Ladybug released a white butterfly from the confines of her yo-yo. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she bid the creature farewell. Now that the fight was over, she threw the scarf into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The light danced around Imaginia, destroying the world that Imagineer had created. The sweeping waves of ladybugs soaring around the air did their work as they recreated the buildings and streets of Paris, along with all of the people that inhabited it. In the middle of the magical show, Tigara, Bunnyx, and Pygmy slipped into one of the alleyways.

"Daizzi. Pig Out," said Rose, which released Daizzi from her Miraculous again.

"Roaar. The Hunt's Over," Juleka added, which caused Roaar to escape from the confines of the Tiger Miraculous.

"Fluff. Counterclockwise," Alix finished, as Fluff emerged as well. "Good job, girls." She held her fist out towards Rose and Juleka.

"Shall we, Rose?" said Juleka.

"Mmhmm." Rose just nodded as she and Juleka pushed their fists into Alix's.

"Pound it!" The three of them replied. And as Alix and Juleka scurried off to get away from the scene, Rose stayed behind. She took the de-evilised plushie that had been used to control what used to be Madam Rainbowtwinkle and watched as Imagineer was washed over with the same black ooze as before, turning her back into Susie.

"Pound it!" Both Ladybug and Cat Noir had their turn to do a fist-bump with each other as they looked out at their latest victory.

"Susie! Thank goodness you're safe!" Rose ran out of the alleyway and over towards her little sister, unicorn plushie fur lashing against the back of Susie's shirt. She spared no time in picking her back up onto her feet again. "I was SO WORRIED about you! Like, super-duper worried about you!" She threw her arms around Susie and hugged her close.

"Rosie..." Susie looked into Rose's sorrowful eyes and felt bad about what she had done. She reached back over Rose's back and gave her a small hug. "Aww, I'm sorry, Rosie. I promise I won't be a no good supervillain again."

Rose just cooed as she looked over Susie's shoulder at both Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Thank you so much for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost Susie to Hawkmoth."

"No sweat, kid. Just doing our job," Cat Noir remarked. He would have said some more, but then he realised that his ring was losing more fragments. "Oop! Can't talk. Gotta run. Catch ya later!" And like that, he sped off into the distance, far away from everyone else.

"So... what exactly happened that caused you to turn evil in the first place?" Ladybug, with a tender smile on her face walked over to Susie and Rose.

"Susie wanted to play with me about this imaginary world she had made up, but I had to do my homework, so I couldn't really play with her," Rose explained. "I was such a big dummy that I should have just played with her, and left my homework for another time."

"No, Rosie. I was wrong. I don't exactly know what you and the other big kids do," Susie remarked. "I just wanted someone to play with me so badly that I didn't want anything to get in our way. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Susie. But only if you forgive me for being such a stinky-head jerk to you like that," said Rose as a teardrop hung on the edge of her eye.

"I forgive you, Rosie," said Susie innocently.

"Then I forgive you too, Susie," Rose replied as that tear finally fell.

"Sounds like you two are made for each other, huh?" Ladybug came over and put her hand on Susie's shoulder. "You've got a lot of imagination, Susie. That's really good for a little kid your age. Use it well, and don't even stop growing it; even when you get older. It's always a wonderful thing to have a little bit of imagination on your side." She then turned to Rose. "And Rose, work is important, but so is playing around and having fun. Take the work on board and get it done, then use the rest of your time to enjoy yourself. You and Susie are made for each other. I can tell that much. You both play nice with each other now, okay?" She asked, before getting a nod from both Lavillant children. "Good." Then, a beeping noise came on Ladybug's earrings. "Gotta go! See you around, girls!" She swung off, far away from the two of them. Off to her next venture, wherever that would take her.

"Well, Susie? Shall we?" Rose asked with a smile beginning to creep back onto her face.

"Shall we... what?" Susie blinked.

"Play our game, silly!" And with that, she took the plushie out of Rose's hands. "You found Madam Rainbowtwinkle!" Susie remarked. "And you know what that means!"

"Yep! I sure do!" Rose assumed the role of a unicorn. She made a whinnying noise and let Susie climb aboard her back, holding on tightly to the unicorn in one hand and her big sister in the other. "Now, wanna ride home to Imaginia, Susie?" Rose asked with energy in her voice.

"Yes! Yes! I'd love to, Rosie!" Susie threw her arm forward and squealed with delight "YEEEEE-HAAAAW!" As she rode Rose all the way back home, unicorn in tow. She was finally getting to play her game with her big sister Rose like she had always wanted. Susie Lavillant could not have been any happier.

* * *

Mayura returned back to Hawkmoth's observatory, breathing heavily as she looked back outside of the window. "Duusu. Fold my Feathers," She replied, which caused Duusu to fly back out of her Miraculous.

"That was a really rough fight, mistress Nathalie..." Duusu looked up into Nathalie's eyes, the fear that had once washed his face was soon overwhelmed by happiness. "But I'm just glad that you're back in one piece! Now you can still be a superhuman with Master Gabriel!"

"Hawkmoth. I'm sorry," Nathalie turned back towards him. "Those new heroes overpowered me..."

"It's alright, Nathalie. At least now we know that there are more pieces on the game board; more pawns to knock off," Hawkmoth, still with a tranquil expression, looked into Nathalie's eyes. "Ladybug and Cat Noir think they're doing themselves a service by stockpiling these new heroes, but even the most tightly-knit teams can fall apart with the right push. And now, Imagineer's confirmed a suspicion that I've been having for a while now. These new heroes are completely independent from Ladybug and Cat Noir. There's no chance that she could have chosen Bunnyx, and these two new heroes before being turned into an actual ladybug."

"When Ladybug and Cat Noir find out about it, they'll be seething. To think that there are more heroes out there, free of her leash and off doing their own things to safeguard the city, she'll furiously want to try and reclaim the Miraculouses that she lost." Nathalie pushed her thumbs together as Duusu floated above her shoulders. "This could be the breakthrough we've been waiting for, Hawkmoth."

"Indeed. For now, though, we wait." Hawkmoth turned back towards the windowpane. "One of these days, those heroes will make a mistake, and Ladybug will notice they bear the Miraculouses she thinks she is safeguarding. In her fury, she'll question them and demand they give the Miraculouses back, only for them to resist. At long last, we may finally see the dark heart of that polka-dotted puritan..." As he said that, the walls began to close up once again, submerging Hawkmoth and Nathalie in darkness.


	14. A Night Together

The days had come and gone since the day that the Last Chance had been formed. And every often, inbetween the Akuma attacks, training sessions with the Order, and the general trials and tribulations of school lives, the teenagers all needed some downtime in the middle of it. Not that any of them minded taking a break every so often. After all, being a superhero was a great thing, but they only needed to be heroes whenever Akumatised citizens stepped onto the playing field. Outside of that, there wasn't much demand for them to don their masks and their superhero personas.

It was late at night on the streets of Paris and Alix had invited the Last Chance out for some teenage fun on the night-drenched parisian streets. Anything that they could do to break the mold and throw their normal, boring lives to the wayside for the sake of enjoying themselves with their friends by their sides, they would do. They never really had much time to be together as a full unit, what with school work and home lives, especially in the case of Kagami. But with tonight being a free night (even the Order of Guardians knew what breaks were), they could do anything that they wanted. 

Alix waited for the gang on the Quai Saint-Bernard; a waterfront with many young people already there, but none of them nearby or part of her group. Out here, she couldn't really let Fluff out to experience the joy of Paris at night, lest the other people around her discovered her as Bunnyx and uprooted her secret identity. But she didn't mind. Alix was the kind of person who knew when to buckle down and just take life as it comes. At least the view was nice enough. The way that the ever darkening sky contrasted with the warm, ethereal glow of the streetlamps as they turned the street a beguilling shade of golden was already a sweet picture in itself, but the lights of the houses across the river were also a hypnotically alluring sight. Funny. When Paris wasn't being attacked by Hawkmoth's villains, it was a true gem of a city at night. A sigh escaped Alix's lips. She couldn't have been prouder to have been French.

"Hey, Alix!" The first voice that hit her ears belonged to Rose, who was bringing Juleka and Luka along with her.

"Nice to see ya," Alix gave a suave reply as she turned to face her three friends. "How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good, all things considered. I had to play extra, extra long today to get Susie to go to bed." Rose chuckled lightly to herself. "For a kid, she's got energy coming out the wazoo..."

"You still love her, don't you, Rose?" Juleka asked, cracking some semblence of a smile at her. "She's your little sis, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I do love Susie, but she can be a bit of a handful at times." Rose twiddled her fingers.

"You should've seen Juleka when we were kids." Luka put his hands behind his head. "She would always dare me to jump into the Seinne when she wasn't playing with her toys. And when we did, mom always gave us an earful."

"Luka..." Juleka blushed at each cheek. She hadn't been reminded much of her childhood in the company of others.

"What? You did! You totally did, sis. Don't try to deny it," replied Luka, which elected a giggle from Rose and Alix.

"Looks like we're not too late after all." The next voice came from Mylene, who was accompanied by Ivan and Kagami. She was the first one to notice Juleka's rosy cheeks when she got close enough. "Oh...? And by the look of things, I'd say we've walked into a juicy conversation."

"Yeah. We were just talking about when Juleka and Luka were kids. Nothing really too special about it." As much as Alix wanted to share the story with Mylene, she also knew how she would have reacted over the fact that she was teasing her over it. Mylene, most out of all of them knew about Juleka's sensitivities. Being with Alix, Marinette, Alya, and Rose had taught her a lot about each of them.

"Well, would you be alright with letting us in on it as well?" came the voice of Max, who was joined by Kim, Nathaniel, Marc, and Sabrina.

"Yep." Alix turned to the newcomers. "The gang's all here at last."

"I would have gotten here sooner, but I had to make sure that dad wasn't working himself to death," remarked Sabrina. "He might be on the Paris Police Department, but even they can get pretty worn down at times; especially with Ladybug and Cat Noir's ongoing fight with Hawkmoth."

"I got hung up as well. Xuppu was really acting up when we were trying to leave the house. It was a miracle that mom and dad didn't notice him," Kim added, before glaring down into the pocket where his Kwami had been hiding. "Monkey Kwami with a monkey nature. Guess it kinda goes together."

"Gotta be honest, it was kinda hard getting Stommp to budge as well," Ivan pushed his fingers together. "He kept going on about tales for glory when he was a Kwami leading other heroes into battle. But he just went on and on. I appreciate it and all, but it felt like his tales went on forever."

"Well, that's to be expected. Kwamis do have an infinitessimal lifespan," came the voice of Kaalki, who was neatly tucked away in Max's pocket protector. "So it's no surprise that Stommp would have more than a few tales to tell. You would think that, once he got let out of the box, he'd have something else to talk about."

"I... have a question," Nathaniel remarked, looking over more towards Kaalki. "Just how long were you and the other Kwamis inside that box?"

"That depends. When was the last time that the world needed Miraculous heroes? And even more so, when was the last time they needed us?" Kaalki asked Nathaniel back, which got the others to start thinking to themselves. "Especially given how Ladybug and Cat Noir are so well synergised with each other, there's hardly any use for the twelve of us except when Ladybug decides to anoint a champion of her own."

"That's... actually kind of sad," Rose looked into her own pocket at Daizzi, who was still hiding with a smile on her face; despite the truth about how she and the other Kwamis had been treated. "Why didn't Ladybug just... I don't know, let the heroes she chose keep the Miraculouses? Aside from the whole Hawkmoth deal? Apart from Chloe, everyone else could keep a secret, couldn't they?"

"Ladybug was given _strict orders_ from the former Guardian, Master Fu, to keep the number of heroes on the playing field limited," Orikko chirped up, poking his head out of Nathaniel's hair. "Back in those days, he was the only Guardian left, so you can imagine that, without proper order and supervision, the Miraculouses would get found and used for malicious intent, like with Hawkmoth and Mayura joyriding with the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses."

"Master Fu? Wasn't he the old man who was fighting Hawkmoth during the Miracle Queen incident?" Marc added in.

"Yes. He was the last Guardian before the Order was restored. And now, he has passed on the Miracle Box to Ladybug and Ladybug alone. And with it, a heavy burden," Ziggy popped up out of Marc's pocket. "See, when the Guardian decides that it's time for a new master, when they transfer the box, it also wipes all of their memories of ever owning a Miraculous, or being part of the superhero dealings that come with it."

"Hold on, back up a minute there, Ziggy." Alix cocked a brow and waltzed over to Ziggy. "You mean that, if Ladybug decides she wants someone else to hold the Miracle Box, she's gonna lose her Miraculous and forget everything about being Ladybug?

"Yes. That's precisely right." Ziggy shivered. "If Ladybug does pass on the Miracle Box, she will lose all of the memories and experience she has ever had of being a hero. Such is the fate of the Order. No tracks should ever be left for anyone to follow."

"Man... That's heavy stuff." Luka looked down at the ground. Suddenly, being in Ladybug's shoes felt like one of the toughest ordeals known to man; being fully aware that if you were to pass on the torch, then all of your memories would be wiped and you would be left with no powers of your own. Completely oblivious to the life you once had.

"But that's just why we're here, isn't it?" Juleka chipped in. "We're heroes that can fill in the gaps when Ladybug and Cat Noir need it so desperately," she cracked a smile. "So our job as Miraculous holders is to make sure she never gets backed into a corner where she needs to give up everything. And so far, it's worked, given Angel and Imagineer."

"Yeah. It's worked so far, Juleka. Sure, Ladybug's had some tough new villains, but nothing that's been completely impossible without our help." Rose held Juleka's hand and looked into her eyes. "We make a pretty good team of heroes, don't we? Even if some of us haven't had our chance to prove it against one of Hawkmoth's newest baddies, we're still a tightly knit unit of friends. Always facing every hardship, every struggle, and everything the world can throw at us with our backs to each other's and with smiles on our faces."

"Exactly. And there's no better way to bring a team together than with some fun on the streets of Paris." Alix nodded and slipped her arms around Juleka and Rose's shoulders. "That's why I called you here, didn't I?"

"Just a quick question." Kagami raised her finger. "What _exactly_ do you all like to do for fun? Especially in the late hours of the evening? Surely, there aren't many places open in Paris at this time of night."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Kagami," Alix replied. "There's a lot of things that we can do. But why just stand here and wait when we could just go and do it?" And with no other words, she scurried off, which caused the other eleven teens to follow after. They knew that Alix was one of the kind of people who would have fit in perfectly with the Paris nightlife and everything that went with it. Her tomboy attitude made her just the kind of person who would have planned an amazing night out.

* * *

The first stop on Alix's night trip was to a nightclub named Le Bosquet D'argent. There were steps leading down to it with a few people waiting outside. Even by looking at the site's purple and blue neon sign and the reverberating bass of the music inside, the club was already full of energy.

"Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking. This is gonna be a sleaze fest because of the way the place looks. Well, it's not entirely that," Alix remarked as she went down the steps with the other teenagers hanging back for a moment. "But trust me, I've been here many times. This is a place for people like us. Doesn't matter if you're into cute stuff, scary stuff, your studies, whatever. Everyone's welcome here. Plus, there's some killer tunes being played here by a lot of indy artists."

"Indy artists?" Kagami blinked.

"It's a term that means independent. Like how our band, Kitty Section is an indy band," Luka added. "Basically, indy can mean anything that isn't made by this big-name company or recording artist."

"Ah. I see," remarked Kagami. "I apologise in advance, but I feel like I'm a little out of place here. Especially given my... regime."

"Hey, Kagami. It's totally fine," Kim slapped Kagami's back gently. "You're gonna have a great time here. You're with us, right? As long as you're here with us, you'll be smiling no matter what happens."

"Smile? You mean, like this?" And like that, Kagami tried her best to create a smile, but it came off as something out of a horror show.

"Okay, first of all. Not like that. **Never like that,** " Alix was the first to say, causing Kagami to break the smile she was forcing. "A smile shouldn't have to feel forced, Kagami. If it does, then it makes you look real uncomfortable."

"Un... comfortable? But I thought that a smile was a sign that people were invested in things. Like when I was partnered with Marinette on Friendship Day." Kagami looked into Alix's eyes. For being a rugged, brash, and generally mischievous teen, she was wise. It was a side she hadn't seen much but was fascinated by every time.

"God, I feel kinda sorry for Mari then, She must've felt really unnerved by that..." Alix whispered to herself. "Look, I know that you take a lot of things very seriously, Kagami. But that's with your mom and your training. Mom's not here and you're not training, so now's the perfect time to just leave that all behind and just... you know, have fun. You do have fun, don't you?"

"Oh yes. I know what fun is," Kagami felt some semblence of a grin start to form. "Marinette and Adrien seemed to have fun together with me when we snuck away form our parents and guardians."

"Marinette and Adrien are good people to be with in general, Kagami. Heck, they've all managed to find their way into our hearts, so it's no surprise that they've found their way into yours." Ivan finally broke his silence and laid a hand on her shoulders. "I just... hope that we've all found a way into yours."

"Well, if you haven't yet, then tonight seems like just the night, eh?" Marc wrapped his arm around Nathaniel's shoulders.

"Yeah. And what better way to lower your guard and bond than with some raving at a nightclub with your fellow heroes?" asked Nathaniel.

"I..." Kagami seemed like a deer in headlights. She had never been to a nightclub before; mostly due to the fact that she never really had an excuse to go to one. "I... don't really—"

"Kagami, trust me, you'll feel a lot better once you get in there." Rose held onto Kagami's hand and looked into her eyes with her iconic 'Rose Lavillant Look™'. It was the kind of wide-eyed look that would make anyone's heart flutter and cause them to swoon over her. "Please? For us?"

Kagami tried her best to keep a serious face about it, but looking into Rose's eyes melted it all away. She just couldn't resist Rose's unyielding cuteness. She had always seen cute things as a distraction most of the time, but in the case of Rose, she couldn't really give her any fault because she was trying to reassure her. Eventually, a sigh came out of Kagami's mouth as she conceded with a more natural smile this time. "Alright, Rose. I'll try. I'll try for all of you."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Alix clicked her fingers and went to the door, strolling through it. Kagami went through with Rose, and then Juleka with Luka, Nathaniel with Marc, Ivan with Mylene, Max with Kim, and finally Sabrina.

The interior of Le Bosquet D'argent was a far cry from the outside. The floor was polished wood and semi-packed with people. There were wall couches and tables all around with many of them occupied. The patrons either had their drinks resting on the glass coasters or were in the middle of a deep conversation with each other. There was a DJ at the other side of the room who was playing some tunes on a deck, and the music was blaring so loud that it cut through many of the conversations that the people were having, though none of them seemed to mind.

"This is..." Kagami's eyes widened at the decorum. It was a far cry from the places that she had seen before.

"This, Kagami, is how fun-loving teens enjoy the night," said Alix as the blaring music came to an end for a moment. "Or, if you wanna go more sophisticated, then you'd call this a nightclub."

"I'm a little bit confused. How do teenagers enjoy this loud noise, confined space and, honestly, kaleidoscopic decor?" Kagami tilted her head to the side.

"The same way that anyone would do on a dancefloor. We dance. Duh," Alix was quick to reply. "And no, before you ask, this ain't your traditional ballroom dance or whatever kind of dances they have back in Japan. This is completely free-form, so dance however you wanna dance and dance like you mean it. Doesn't have to be the best dance in the world and, heck, we won't judge you if you do any trendy or overused moves as long as you enjoy doing 'em."

And before anyone else could say anything, the next song began to play. Already, the pounding percussion of the bassline flooded the room. Everyone except for Kagami hurried onto the stage, semi-moved by the song, but mostly wanting to show Kagami how it was done. The sound of a beat began to climb, getting higher and higher. And as it did, the heroes all raised their hands in unison. And then, the beat dropped, and everyone started dancing; their moves entirely different, with swinging limbs contrasting with each other's motions and looking like a jumbled mess. The teens all knew this, but they didn't care about trying to be in harmony with each other. They weren't some kind of high-brow dance troupe or performers in the Cirque du Soleil. They were just kids. And having the time of their lives.

Kagami was carefully studying everyone's moves, trying to find the meaning in their mashed-up motions. But the longer and longer that she looked at them, from Alix's and Kim's pop-locking, Juleka and Rose's paired movements, Nathaniel, Marc, and Sabrina's beat-timed dance moved, the more delicate motions from Mylene, Luka, and Max, and even the strong motions for Ivan, there was no clear-cut connection between the dance moves that would have made it seem like the group were actually dancing together, yet they still were. Was this really how teenagers enjoyed themselves in the world of dance? Or was there something else behind it all that she couldn't piece together?

During the dance, Sabrina had noticed that Kagami was watching them, so decided to break out of her dance and walk over to her. "What is it, Kagami? Still don't understand it?"

"I have to be honest here, Sabrina, I don't dance much," said Kagami. "Not because my mother has anything against it. In fact, mother used to tell me that dance is a way of expressing yourself and—" before Kagami could even finish, she was dragged onto the stage by Sabrina.

"You don't _have_ to understand it, Kagami. Just go for it. There's no such thing as bad dancing," Sabrina reassured her by placing a hand on Kagami's chest. "What's the matter with dancing if you're free to do it?"

"I..." Kagami didn't even have time to reply as Sabrina made it back into her place. With the music rising for another beat drop, she had to hastily make up something that would work in the context of dancing while also staying with the beat. As many possibilities flowed through her head, she heard that the beat was about to drop at last, and when it did, she just made her move without any more consideration.

Kagami's dance was what you could call a marriage of Japanese striking and flowing arm and leg movements. Every single time the 4-piece beat started up again, she made a striking motion with either her hands or her feet. Her arms and legs themselves were moving with vigour, even if it did seem a little bit jagged and wonky in places. She would have never in her life thought of dancing like this, but the fact that she was on the spot and had to look like she fit in with the others, coupled with the beat being easy to follow and the way that the others were having fun with the way they were dancing, Kagami eventually softened up. And when she did, her movements became much more lively, with her arms and legs performing more erratic movements that still retained the jabbing/flowing motions from before. And as she danced, a genuine smile grew on her face; one that only grew as the song progressed. At long last, the final note of the song happened, and Kagami threw her arms out in time with it.

Kagami breathed deeply as she felt the exhilaration overwhelm her. When the other teens turned to face her, all that they could do was applaud Kagami for her commitment to her dance. When she looked back at the others, she could only chuckle to herself. She was having fun. And the others had helped her to have it.

"I... I feel amazing!" Kagami finally spoke after all of that had happened. "So that's how it feels to dance freely?"

"Of course." Kim gave Kagami a pat on the back. "Dancing can be about routines and moves, but when it's not about that, like here, then you can do whatever you want and still feel like you're dancing the right way."

"And, can I just say, that you were dancing **REALLY WELL** there, Kagami?" Mylene asked. "Once you found your flow and enjoyed the dance, you were a feast for the eyes. I almost had to stop dancing just to see how you were doing there."

"Oh, it wasn't really that special." Kagami blushed at each cheek. "Just something that I put together in the heat of the moment. I'm sure that if I had more time, I could make something much better."

"Don't be so modest, Kagami. It's totally fine to enjoy praise every now and again," Juleka replied. "Just don't let it go to your head. Ego's felled more than a few famous names."

"Well, I'm glad that you've all opened my eyes a little bit more." Kagami nodded subtly to the other eleven Miraculous-bearing teenagers. "I get the feeling that this is going to be the start of a good friendship between all of us."

The others chattered in agreement before the next song began. This one was much more rapid in tone, yet they could all find the beat and stick with it. Shortly after it had begun, the twelve teens were taken entirely by the song. Kim, Max, Alix, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Marc, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene, Sabrina, and even Kagami all found themselves dancing once again. And for Kagami, she was finding her flow much easier now and losing herself in her dances. To her, it had been the most liberating experience she had ever had in her life.

* * *

Time had passed and now the teen heroes were back on the streets again, looking for the next stop on Alix's little tour of Parisian night culture. With only the streetlights to guide them.

"So wait, you've been playing the guitar for your entire life?" Alix asked Luka.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Luka casually shrugged.

"Nah. I don't buy it. There's **no way** you could've been playing when you were still in diapers," Alix semi-teased. "Not unless you were born with some kinda superhuman gene or something."

"And to be honest, the term 'since I was born' doesn't really have a lot of merit, Luka," Sabrina chimed in. "It does mean you have a lot of experience, but it doesn't really state that you've been playing since you were physically born. Especially given the cognitive functions of infants."

"Okay, okay, ya caught me there," Luka defensively raised his hands. "But I still have been playing the guitar for a long time. Juleka can vouch for that, right, sis?"

"He's not lying. When I was just four years old, he was already learning how to play his first songs with mom," Juleka put her arm next to Luka's. The sheen of her purple highlights complimented the streaks of blue in his hair. "Fast forward a decade and a couple years, and here he is today."

"Juleka always used to love my songs when she was little. In fact, she'd often, when she got home from preschool, would want me to play a song for her. I wasn't very good back then, but she thought that was okay." Luka shared a glance with Juleka. His—hardly little anymore—sister had always inspired him, as he had inspired her. "And now, look at us. She's a student with you guys at College Francois Dupont, I'm in that band Rose started up, and now we're both Miraculous holders. We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"You can say that again," Kim spoke up. "Who would've guessed that we'd all be superheroes again? Especially me, Max, Luka, and Kagami."

"Not me. That's for sure," Mylene leaned in. "Especially when you take into account Ladybug and Cat Noir's teamwork."

"Yeah." Alix was never a fan of repeating the same tired old conversations over and over again, so she turned her focus back to Luka. "So, tell me, Luka. What do you do? I don't see you around a school, and you're always so cozy on that little houseboat of yours with your mom and Juleka when you're not in Rose's band."

"Oh. It's nothing really that special." Luka coiled some hair around his finger. Before he could continue the conversation, something caught the corner of his eye. "Hey. What's that?"

"What's what?" Sabrina turned in the direction Luka was looking at. All that the crew could see was a lone house with no lights on. "Oh. It's just a house, Luka."

"It's not just a house," the voice of Sass replied as he burst out of Luka's pocket and hovered by his side. "It is... Well, it _was_ the home of Master Fu."

"Was? Oh no. What happened?" Rose looked at the ramshackle house. And as she did, Daizzi popped out of her pocket.

" **Hawkmoth happened.** The day that Miracle Queen happened, Hawkmoth managed to find Master Fu, and with him, the Miracle Box," Daizzi begun to explain, even though she hadn't been involved in the battle itself. "Trixx, Longg, Sass, Xuppu, Kaalki and Wayzz, as well as their masters, were compromised.

"Yeah. Me, Kagami, Max, Kim, and... I think their names are Alya and Nino, right?" Luka remembered. He remembered all too well that day when Hawkmoth tried to rule him through his Miraculous.

"Yes. You're right. Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe. They're both in our class," Max corrected for Luka. "Alya is Marinette's best friend and the head writer of an internet blog called the Ladyblog, which is a news outlet entirely focused on Ladybug and Cat Noir. And as for Nino, he's a DJ, like the one we saw back there in the nightclub, as well as very close with Adrien."

"Yeah. All of 'em got their secret identities exposed because of Hawkmoth. Well, Chloe was also there, but she was the lesser of two evils in all honesty," Ivan remarked. "Even lesser than that now that she's locked up in the slammer."

"That's _one more thing_ he's gonna have to answer for." Sabrina pushed her glasses closer to her face. After which, she put her face to the windows and used her phone's torch setting to illuminate the barren rooms. "Hmm... Doesn't seem very dusty. Walls look like they're in good condition. Not a lot of damage as far as I can see." The torch was clicked off. "It seems like this house was vacated recently."

"Well, no harm in us going inside, is there?" Alix went over to the door. "We've got some time to check this place out, right?" She put her hands on the handle of the door and tried to open it, but it was locked up tight. Presumably so that nobody like her would trespass. Alix grunted and groaned as she tried to open the door. Then, realising the obvious answer, she slapped herself in the face. "Oh, wait. I've got a magical fairy-creature that can float through things." She looked down into her pocket and pulled Fluff out of it. "Hey, Fluff. Mind if you open the door for me?"

"The door? But this isn't exactly your next stop on your night tour of Paris, Mistress," Fluff took a look at the towering door standing between her. "Have you made sure to check your alternative plans in the event that you came across a discovery that may or may not have any critical importance? I told you to make extra plans, Alix. You never know when a single discovery could lead to a ripple in the fabric of time itself, completely destroying any and all of the relevant past, present, and future data I've gathered."

"Fluff. It's just a door leading to a house. Why are ya overthinking it, girl?" Alix asked. "So, can you open it or not?"

"Of course I can, mistress." Fluff gave a nod and phased inside the lock. It was a small feat for someone like her. She just needed to push some rods up until they were all aligned. Once they were, she rammed the side of the lock mechanism to rotate it open. Once Fluff had disengaged the lock, Alix tried to handle again, and the door opened effortlessly. Fluff popped out of the lock shortly afterwards. "It's been far too long. Since when do these humans have such advanced locking mechanisms? It never used to be like this in the pirate era."

"You should see computerised locks, Fluff. But for now, good job, girl." She pulled out a baby carrot and gave it to Fluff, who wasted no time in munching on it.

Kim flicked on a light switch, letting pale white light trickle down into the room. Every single piece of furniture had been removed, but there was a semblance that a master from the Order of Guardians did use to live here, though, it was very vague. Chinese windows didn't exactly scream "this house used to belong to a super-powerful man or woman who uses magical items to turn into a superhero" to any of the teens.

Once everyone was inside and the door shut, all twelve of the Kwamis finally came out of wherever they were hiding and congregated together around their respective holders. Though every single piece of evidence had been taken out, they could all feel the memories resonating clearly. Every single moment that they had shared, whether it was inside the box or spending time with Master Fu or their chosen heroes that Ladybug had selected were starting to resurface. Every happy and painful memory.

"Geez, _what a dump._ " Orikko was the first one to add his voice. "Guess that's just what happens when your secret hideout gets unearthed by some crazy madman abusing Nooroo's powers."

"Orikko! Is that any way to treat your old master's former home?" Ziggy chided, zipping towards Orikko with a semi-steely look in her eyes, only for it to wither away when she took a second examination of the place. "Although, I do see where you're coming from. It didn't use to be like this."

"Yeah. Master Fu treated this place very well. It was like a second home to us. Outside of, obviously, that box that he always kept us in," Xuppu tipped his stumpy little paw as he lounged on Kim's shoulders. "I'd look around to see if he left any bananas behind, but Fu made sure to pack everything he could once he decided to go nomad."

"It's so... sad," said Rose as she looked around at what remained of Master Fu's old house. "Fu must have lived a wonderful life here. Until Hawkmoth came along and forced him out of Paris."

"Well, I'm sure that wherever he is, he's happy now." Juleka tapped her feet against the ground. "He transferred the box to Ladybug, so he must've forgotten everything about being a Guardian and went back home. Y'know, wherever home is for him."

"Indeed. Master Fu did tell me that one day, this would have happened," Sass spoke. "And when that day came, he told me not to lose hope; that I and the other Kwamis would be in capable hands. I thought that would have been Ladybug, but as it turns out, it's all of you now."

"Yeah. But there's still three Kwamis that are getting left out of this little deal," Barkk floated in the middle of the room with all eyes on her. "Trixx, Pollen, and Wayzz. We gotta find some masters for them. Being stuck in that box for ages is fine when you've got friends to be with, but there's only three Kwamis in there. They must be feeling totally bummed out about not being able to do anything and having to wait for Ladybug to choose heroes again."

"You keep on going on about these Kwamis, Trixx, Pollen, and Wayzz. Who exactly are they?" Sabrina sat in the middle of the room with her hands on her knees.

"Trixx is the Fox Kwami. And his master gains the power of Illusion." Stommp was the first one to speak, drifting down close to Sabrina's side. "Trixx's masters, who often at times crave the truth and get inquisitive about things, always become fox superheroes, like that spunky young girl Rena Rouge that Ladybug chose. Of all of us, Trixx was one of the more mischievous Kwamis when we had free reign of masters. But that's just how it is when you're a sly fox," he said. "Hah. I could tell you many tales about Trixx's masters and mistresses."

"Maybe another day, Stommp. But thank you for the offer," Mylene spoke on Sabrina's behalf. "You could all tell us about Pollen and Wayzz, though. How are they?"

"Well, Pollen is the Bee Kwami, and more often than not, her masters are often easy-going and vibrant." Longg was the next one to throw his voice into the conversarion.

"So, basically, everything that Chloe _wasn't._ " Alix crossed her arms. "Geez? Why are we taking so many shots at her? Surely, we should have all forgotten about her now that she's in the big house."

"Well, like attracts like, you know. Often at times, I feel sorry for Pollen's masters," Roaar chirped. "Pollen, much like this Chloe girl you all talk about, is a mature, sophisticated, and often at times entitled queen bee. She always goes on about her hive and how order needs to be kept in it, but honestly, I just think that it's all a cover story for how she doesn't get to go out much."

"But when you look past that personality, Pollen's powers aren't to be trifled with. She's the Kwami of Subjection; meaning that she can stop people outright. If you find a new candidate for the Bee Miraculous, that new hero can use her powers to freeze people in place." Kaalki pushed her paws together as her eyes shot from one person to another. "Not freeze with ice and snow, but with a powerful venom that isn't lethal, but paralyses the user entirely until the user transforms back into a civillian."

"Interesting..." Kagami thought about the potential new Bee Miraculous champion. She could already envision them using their power to stop another one of Hawkmoth's villains from wreaking havoc. "I'm sure we'll find someone someday to be the new Bee Miraculous champion, then. After all, many hands do make light work."

"And for the last one, there's Wayzz. The Turtle Kwami. The Kwami of Protection," Fluff was the one to round out the list of Kwamis. "Wayzz, like Master Fu, was a very intelligent and wise turtle. Not only that, but he was Master Fu's personal Kwami for a while, and often used his powers frequently to keep us all safe."

"I'm guessing that hero got a turtle shell-shield and some kind of superpower like a forcefield. It only makes sense." Nathaniel walked towards Fluff and the other Kwamis. "I mean, turtle hero, turtles hide in their shell to protect themselves, it's prime material to give him an offensive shield and a forcefield superpower."

"And you'd be correct. In pretty much every sense of the word," added Kaalki. "Yes, Wayzz's masters became turtle-themed superheroes with a shield and a forcefield power called Shellter. And before any of you remark, yes, it does have two 'L's as a clever play on words."

"Called it." Marc gave Nathaniel a high-five.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see those Kwamis? Trixx, Pollen, and Wayzz?" Alix asked.

"Maybe someday, yeah. If the masters decide that the last three Miraculouses need to enter the game, then they'll definitely come back." Mullo with her beady eyes looked into Alix's. "Obviously, we are gonna need someone else to hold the Bee Miraculous, since the last one didn't really go so well."

"Yeah. Let's just hope, eh, Mullo?" Mylene pulled Mullo closed and nuzzled her tenderly. "In the meantime, we're happy with what we've got. And I'm especially happy that I got a wonderful Kwami like you."

"Aww... Thanks, master," Mullo cooed tenderly as she let Mylene affectionately pet her. She had to admit, having a master was a wonderful thing. Considering her tenure in the box, she was very grateful to be out of the box and to have someone to wield her powers.

"Well, I think we've reminiscied long enough. Time to hit the old dusty trail as they say." Orikko pushed his back out. "Besides, you've still got a lot of things on your list, Alix. Don't you wanna get them all out before our masters have to go to bed?"

"I do, Orikko," Alix replied. "Still, who would've thought that this house belonged to a master..." She walked over to the walls and laid her hand on the window. She could practically feel the vibe that this house used to belong to one of the very people who had been training them. She could already picture Ladybug and/or Cat Noir coming to this house to receive some wise wisdom from Master Fu. "We've gotta come back here some other day if we find the time."

"Oh, definitely. If this house was where a master used to live, then we have to treat it with respect." Kagami pushed her hands together. "After all, our Miraculouses are gifts from the same group of people this Master Fu used to work with. They, much like this house hold a special connection, as well as lots of memories for the Kwamis, I'll guess."

"Absolutely." Kaalki gave a nod. "We should _definitely_ use this place more often as a social gathering spot. We can share stories, gossip, and all sorts of things here and still be living up to the heritage of the Order."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kim smirked. "So, we all in? That this place should be our hangout spot for Miraculous business?" He held out his hand.

"I agree." Max laid his hand down on top of Kim's.

"I'm in as well. Anything to bond more with my new Miraculous friends." Sabrina put her hand on the stack of hands.

"Same here." Alix put her hand down.

The others didn't even need to say their words as Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Marc, Ivan, Mylene, Kagami, and finally Luka put their hands on the stack, creating a pile of twelve. The Kwamis put their arms down on top of the stack of twelve hands. Then, everyone threw theirs up together. And that was that. A unanimous decision to use what remained of Master Fu's house as a place to gather as friends. The twelve of them started to chat among themselves again as they all turned to the door and left. Turning out the lights and using the Kwamis to lock up behind them so that it seemed like nobody had ever entered in the first place.


	15. Silver Tongue

Adrien was a boy who knew to take things on the chin and just put up with it. Whether it had been the superiority complex of Chloe, the awkward, yet innocent nature of Marinette, the general dealings of the other students in his school, or the stress and struggles of his modelling life, Adrien knew that his place wasn't to argue. He knew that he had been placed on a pedestal and knew just the amount of responsibility that he had been gifted with. He knew that if things were wrong, he just had to stand there and live with it.

Yet despite all that, he was feeling miserable. Every single day, he still kept thinking about Chloe. Every single memory that the two had made together when they were children; all of the times that they had come to understand and respect each other, all destroyed beyond repair. Now, she was in jail and cut off from the Bourgeois family name; essentially left to die. He knew that if she ever got out of prison, then she would have struggled to stay alive. Nobody in her family wanted her and she had no funds of her own to fall back on, so even if she did make it out of prison, what was next for her? How could she ever have survived without her family to fall back on? And that was upset Adrien the most. To know that when she did get out, she wouldn't last long. And given the public's view on her, there was no chance that she would ever have the chance to make ends meet.

Adrien also knew very well just how temperamental Chloe could get, and her stubborn, pig-headed nature would have also been detrimental to her survival on the streets of paris without a penny to her name. That anger of hers would have only served to bolster Hawkmoth once again and give her the delusion of another chance to redeem herself, when really, it would have destroyed something that was far from being repaired.

"It's just not fair." Adrien muttered to himself as he kicked the pillar he was leaning against with the back of his foot. "It just isn't fair..."

"What isn't fair, Adrien?" That voice came from Nino. He could see Adrien's suffering and wasted no time in shuffling over to his side. "Your pops got you working on another packed day after school?"

"No, Nino. It's nothing like that." Adrien, despite his plights and struggles did his best to force a smile. It wasn't one of his award-winning, product-selling, Adrien Agreste™ smiles, but it was enough to mask his pain.

"Well, whatever ya wanna say, bro, just come out and say it. It's not right to just live with pain, you know." Nino gave Adrien a few pats on the back. "Nobody should ever have to live with bad mojo and a gloomy attitude. That's the kind of stuff that spreads like wildfire, until everything's completely scorched to dust."

"I know, Nino. I've just... _not been me_ recently." Adrien exhaled a heavy breath and looked into Nino's eyes. "If you wanna know exactly what's going on, I'm not gonna keep you waiting." Adrien plucked up courage. Which, given how much the betrayal had hurt him, was a difficult thing to do. "See, it's about Chloe."

"Chloe?" Nino blinked. Immediately, he could see exactly what the problem was. "Say no more, bud. I totally get it. You're sad that she's gone."

"Wait... you know?" Adrien's eyes shot wide open. He hadn't expected the others to understand what kind of torment he was feeling. "But how? She never said anything about us being friends when we were kids."

"Yeah, but I could tell from all the times she and you were together. It's obvious that the two of you had a special connection, bro. It's like, meant to be." Nino folded his arms. "All the times that she called you Adrikins, the many times she'd swoon for you, and all the times you'd rush in to give her a hand when she needed it, there was something about you that she loved. Not just for how you looked and your money," he said. Nino had also been crafting his bond with Adrien. Out of all of the students in the class, he was the one closest to his heart now that Chloe had been torn away from him, so he had to step in and fill her shoes as Adrien's bestie. "I didn't even know that it ran deeper into your childhoods until you said it, Adrien."

"You really understand it, Nino?" Adrien cocked a brow towards him.

"Totally, bro. When the bond between guys and gals who were friends since they were kids breaks, it's all the more painful." Nino nodded. "But that's why you have me and all the others. We're all your friends, aren't we? Me, Alya, Marinette, and all of the others here. We'll always have your back, bud."

"Heh." Adrien got a geniune sense of happiness back for a moment. Nino always knew what to say to him. "Thanks, Nino." He said, but a simple act of thanking his friend wasn't going to help him overcome his pain of losing Chloe.

"Anything for you, Adrien." Nino gave Adrien a high-five. "So, anything ya wanna do at the weekend? Like, go to the movies or just chill out?"

"I'd be down for that," said Adrien. "Father decided to go easy on me and give me a break from my work, so I should be available for anything."

"Wait, for real? Your dad actually let you go for a bit?" Nino's pupils shrunk to pinpricks. Was he actually hearing this right? That Adrien Agreste had nothing planned?

"Yeah. He's taking the pressure off because of how upset I am that Chloe's gone. He said, anything that I could go to make me feel better would work wonders. And if that means hanging out with my friends, then I''ll take that," he said.

"Sweet! Me and Alya were planning on going to the movies together, but now that I've heard you're free, I've got an idea." Nino turned back to Alya, who was already with Marinette in another conversation. "I could get some strings pulled with Alya, and then we could double date! Me and her, and you and Marinette."

"Marinette?" Adrien looked over Nino's shoulder towards Marinette, who was giggling from afar. Alya must have told her something funny. "Well, I don't see the harm in that, Nino."

"Awesome. Well, I'll go get everything worked out. In the meantime, if there's anyone that you wanna talk to, don't feel shy to talk." Nino gave Adrien a wave and went over to Alya to start his work as matchmaker.

In the shadows of the college, Lila Rossi was examining the others. She had to admit, seeing Chloe get locked up was liberating. Now, she had one less person to worry about. Now, she could study the other students flawlessly, to more accurately craft her lies. She had to admit, that she had been skating on thin ice with some of her phony stories, especially with that little weasel Marinette gumming up her works. But she was more of an inconvenience if anything. An exceptionally annoying inconvenience at that. But Lila was fine with letting her stay on the board. Lila wasn't as stupid as Chloe was. She knew when it was the right time to fold; to step out of something and apologise rather than let it escalate.

"Hey," remarked Alix, immediately shattering Lila's train of thought. "What's going on, Lila? You're looking awfully ominous today."

"Oh, it's nothing, Alix." Lila put on a smile and rubbed the back of her head. "I've just... been thinking about things. You know how it is, right? Teens like us always have something on our minds, don't we?"

"Yeah. So, what's on yours?" Alix asked, leaning in. "Or is it still Chloe-related?"

"It's not Chloe-related at all. I've gotten over her by now. She made that mistake and she only has herself to blame." Lila pushed her fingertips together. "I was thinking more and more about Adrien, actually. And how Chloe being imprisoned left that scar on his heart." If Lila knew one thing that was just as resourceful as her lies, it was the truth. And she knew exactly what to say to people and in what context to get what she wanted, as well as when to disguise her motives and make sure that nobody could trace back her lies. "But I don't really wanna talk about her at the moment."

"Kay. So, what do you wanna talk about?" Alix asked. "The way that you're always hanging back like that in the shadows does make you look like you're lonely. Everyone should feel welcome here, ya know. And if someone gets left out, then we just have to let 'em back in."

"Well... I'm gonna be honest here, you kinda caught me at a bad time, really. There's not a whole lot of teenage stuff that we can talk about really." Lila tipped her hand.

"Ah, c'mon. There's always something to talk about!" Alix wrapped her arm around Lila and pulled her into a sideways hug. "There's gotta be some kind of topic. Like, maybe all those exotic places you like to visit. That's what you say, right? That you're a jetsetter?"

"Y-yes. Yes, that's right." Lila nodded. It was time for her lies to take place again. "Are there any places you'd like to go to someday, Alix? Because I could tell you something about it here and now."

"Well... there's a few places outside of Paris." Alix put her fingers on her chin and looked up to the sky. "I've always wanted to check out Vietnam; not for the fact that it's pretty much inspired a famous term, but also for the fact that Kim has heritage from that place."

"Kim has heritage from Vietnam?" Lila blinked. This was the first she had been hearing of this.

"Yeah. His full name is Lê Chiên Kim. Pretty Vietnamese name, isn't it?" Alix stared at Kim, who was in a deep conversation with Ivan, Sabrina, and Max. "Been wanting to see it for myself. Heck, maybe I'll even talk to Kim about it, see if there's anything that he can tell me about it."

"Well, I'm sure that he'll appreciate it," said Lila.

"Actually... You've been on that whole jet-setting spree of your own recently, haven't you?" Alix turned towards Lila, completely unaware that she was about to fall into the patent-pending Lila Rossi Trap. "Do you think you can remember anything from Vietnam? Ya know, if you've been there?"

"Oh yeah, I remember a few things about Vietnam. First, the traditions there are actually very similar to the kind of things China does. Ya know, since they're right next to each other and all," said Lila, exercising her power of wrapping people up in her spider web of deceit, letting them hear what they wanted to hear. "One of which is the famous Khiêu vũ nước Serenade. Very popular where they're from. It's one of the most moving water-based performances I've ever seen."

"Really? Remember any parts of it?" Alix asked, buying into the lie. "Like, any certain routines or tricks they do with it?"

"Oh yes. They always purify the water with salt as a way to appease the gods, then perform in their name as a blessing," said Lila. Truth be told, she knew nothing about vietnamese culture. She just knew what she had to say and how to say it. And if saying a made-up tradition in vietnamese was enough to trick Alix into making sure that it was true, then so be it. "It's often performed in the middle of the day, though sometimes, they colour the water with these bioluminescent pods to make it a real spectacle at night."

"A'ight. I've not seen it myself, but I guess I'll take your word for it." Alix gave a smile. She needed to make sure that Lila was as comfortable as possible and didn't seem like some kind of brooding teenager hiding in the shadows like some back-alley drug dealer waiting to make his next sale. "I know you've got that whole disorder about lying as well, right?"

"Oh yes, so if there is something there that I've misworded, I'm sorry in advance," she lied, knowing full well that it was all under her control and not a mental deficiency.

"That's fine." To be frank, Alix knew that liars never prospered, and she had grown awfully suspicious about Lila, given the amount of times that she had lied. Whether her mental problem was an actual thing had yet to be confirmed, but it was hardly a coincidence that she had misinterpreted so many things innocently. From Jagged Stone's pet, the knowledge of Prince Ali, her tinnitus issues, and the recent attempted expulsion of Marinette. No. Alix wasn't _that gullible._ But Lila did have a way of wrapping people around her fingers. She was one of the few who could tell it deep down, but decided to play the idiot card and roll with it, to make it seem like she didn't know any better, when in reality, the deck was stacked in her favour. She just had to wait for the proper moment for it to all come out; for Lila's lies to be dredged up to the surface. And besides, she could easily just get all of her facts from Kim whenever she wanted, rather than banking on an uncertainty like Lila.

Alix looked over at Marinette, who was in a deep conversation with Alya. She had been the one who was most at odds with Lila. Who wouldn't be when she tried to throw the poor girl out of school? "Well, catch ya later, Lila." And with nothing else said, Alix turned away and strolled over towards Marinette.

"See you around, Alix." Lila just waved her hand gently at Alix as she walked off. She had worked her lies perfectly, or at least, that was what she thought. What she didn't know what that Alix was playing her own little game with her. She went back to her own little world of thoughts. She really needed some time to have crafted that lie of hers better. She had, after all, been put on the spot by Alix. Lila was just thankful that her many falsified tales of globetrotting had been enough to worm their way into the students' heads that she was a well-travelled girl.

"Hey, Marinette? Ya wanna have a chat for a bit?" Alix asked, leaning into the conversation that Marinette was having with Alya.

"Sure? What do you want to talk about, Alix?" Marinette turned to fact Alix, that smile of hers never seeming to go away. "Is there some kind of new roller blade set coming out that you wanna discuss? Something come up with your family? Whatever it is, I'd be happy to talk about it."

"Haven't you noticed just how... grim Lila looks today?" Alix turned towards Lila, who had returned to her original position; as if she were purposely hiding away from everyone else at the college. "It's weird. Especially since that girl's always so happy to talk to people and share all those stories about how she travelled the world or something like that. I tried to have a talk with her, but I can't get the feeling that she's not exactly a people person; or rather, she's not a people person when everyone isn't talking about her. Do you think that's weird, or does it make me sound like a jerk?"

Marinette had never wanted to think too much about Lila Rossi before. She wanted to make sure that she never had to even mention her name; let alone talk about her to the others. For someone who had lived on lies and used them to her full advantage; swaying others to her side with manipulative words that told them exactly what they wanted to hear, or amazed them with wonder-enticing tales that they would never even have thought they'd be able to do, for all of it to be just a load of hogwash to inflate her own ego and gain leverage. Lila had always left a bad taste in Marinette's mouth and only her mouth; never anyone else's. But here Alix was feeling concerned about her. Something was clearly up, and Marinette wanted to press the issue. "Grim?" She asked, looking over towards the devillish liar herself. "Yeah... she does look pretty out of it today."

"Wonder what could have happened?" Alya examined Lila from afar. She had heard many a tale from Marinette and found most of what Marinette had been saying about Lila was entirely true. Lila was a liar, but Alya didn't feel as hostile and cold towards her as her friend. She wanted to give everyone a fair chance, and she was one of the saps who had believed her lie that Lila had a tendency to fib and tell tall tales when she was under stress.

"Alix? Can I ask you something about Lila?" Marinette decided to pluck up courage. "Do you think that Lila's saying the truth? That she truly, honestly has gone around the world and done all of these crazy things? Or do you think she's just telling you what she wants you to hear? So that you won't press any further and just believe in whatever she says?"

"I mean, if she hasn't, she's always got that mental issue, right? The one where she tells lies under pressure because of stress? I know the story. Remember how it almost got you thrown out of this very college," said Alix. She pushed her fingers together and turned her head back towards Lila. "Honestly, I don't know about you, Marinette, but either the people who run this college system need to get their heads on straight or Lila needs to de-stress a tad. One or the other, because there's no way that you getting thrown out like that was fair; especially given that they went back on it faster than they had thought to get you expelled."

Marinette felt her heart begin to sink. She knew that Alix was the one to pick the right side, but the fact that she was still trying to defend Lila, even when she was the one who tried to get her thrown out of the school on purpose, without the true story ever getting shared with the others was enough to make her feel sorrow well inside of her. It was quickly dissipated when Alya gave Marinette a tender pat on the back.

"Don't feel so down, Marinette. Whatever comes our way, we'll be sure to face it together. With a big smile on our faces," said Alya. "Plus, you have to admit, there's less problems than ever before now that Chloe's gone, and there's a lot of high morale in Paris thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Th-thanks, Alya." Marinette's voice was a little bit shaky, despite the confidence that Alya had given her. She could always rely on Alya to speak and find the truth, no matter what it was or however harrowing it would be.

Marinette, giving a subtle nod, returned her attention to Alix. "So... uh, what exactly did Lila say to you?"

"She told me about something called the Ki... Kiev.... Khiev vu, gah! Whatever it was," she said. "Something about it being some kind of vietnamese festival. Maybe I should talk to Kim about it, see what he knows. Buuut, if he doesn't know, then it's anybody's guess. I mean, not every festival is famous around the world, y'know. Some of 'em just happen to exist while others celebrate the others like kids at a birthday party."

Marinette winced. She knew that it was just another one of Lila's lies. By knew, she didn't exactly know for sure. Vietnamese wasn't really her strong suit. She knew more about Chinese things than Vietnamese. "And... you believed her?"

"Well, it's not like there's anything else that she could have said," replied Alix. "Plus, you have to admit, that Lila is a world traveler, and the world is a pretty huge place, Mari. Somewhere, sometime, you're gonna forget what you did on your travels without some kinda hard evidence to show it. Some pictures, a token of your visit, anything that seems like it comes from that kinda place."

"And without any hard evidence, she can't really prove anything." Marinette nodded. She had a way to expose Lila for the fraud that she was, if only for a minor inconvenience. "Did she show you anything from this festival, exactly?"

"Nope. Just said that she went and that it was some kinda big event. Truth be told, I was about to research it myself to make sure she's not lying, but the problem is that vietnamese spelling isn't exactly my strong suit." Alix blushed at each cheek. "That's what I get for not learning a language, am I right?"

Marinette sighed. Lila had made sure that the lie wouldn't be easy to trace back without proper knowledge of the festival. And the way that Alix had presented itself to her wasn't exactly giving her the highest of hopes. The one shot that she thought she had to strike at Lila had gone up in flames, and she felt disappointment begin to set in.

"Well, you think whatever you wanna think of Lila, but still, we gotta give people chances. Whether or not she's lying is entirely down to her." Alix gave Marinette a pat on the shoulder. "Still, I gotta bounce. It's almost time for our next lesson." And with that, she turned away from Marinette and Alya. "Catch you in homeroom, Mari. You too, Alya."

* * *

Time went on, and at the end of the school day, Marinette asked around for any other information on the festival that Alix had told her about. She knew that there had to be a fault in Lila's lies somewhere, but nothing seemed to be coming to light so far. Inbetween her chats, she tried to use her phone to study the event, but every way that she spelt it, even with the altered letters was producing no results. Either she was terrible at figuring out how the vietnamese would spell their language out, the festival existed and she had just never heard of it before, or the festival didn't exist whatsoever. But between each and every search, nothing came out.

Marinette shouldn't have been so upset about the whole ordeal, but it was a Lila-brand lie. Those had the potential to be exceptionally dangerous. Given that she was Ladybug, having someone in Paris like that who could lie and talk about extravagant things, only for them to be proven false when people asked her for proof or a demonstration, was another avenue for Hawkmoth and Mayura to spring.

"Marinette? Are you really sure that this is necessary?" Alya asked at long last, after Marinette's latest talk with Ivan and Mylene had come to an end. "I mean, you've questioned everyone in the college about this festival Alix talked about."

"Not everyone, Alya. There's still one more person I haven't talked to about it yet," said Marinette. She had felt like an idiot for not going to him straight away, but she knew that Kim was bound to deliver some results. Marinette walked over towards Kim, gently tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Kim? I wanna ask you about something."

"Huh? Oh, Marinette!" Kim noticed Marinette straight away. "What's up?"

"I was wanting to ask you about something. And, knowing your heritage, I would have figured that you would have some knowledge about it," Marinette now had to figure out how she was going to make this work. "See, I got news that there was this festival in your home country, Vietnam. Now, forgive me if my pronunication on this is a bit weird, but Alix could only give me an incomplete title." She cleared her throat and tried her very best to say the words, but it all came out as "The Ki... Kiev... Khiev Vu—"

"Khiêu vũ? As in dance?" Kim was able to pick up on the language straight away. "Well, what kind of dance is it?"

That was where Marinette fell apart. She didn't even know the rest of the festival's name, and she knew that Alix wouldn't have been able to re-tell her the festival's name. What's worse, she couldn't ask Lila, as she would just give her even more grief and trouble. "Uh..." She fumbled around in her brain trying to think of something to say to Kim. "I don't know! Alix tried to tell me about this festival in Vietnam that Lila went to, but she didn't give me the full title!"

"Well, that's a shame. But it's still very impressive that you know how to say it. Like, seriously. I never took you for a Vietnamese speaker, Mari," Kim still managed to smile throughout Marinette's panic attack. He had gotten used to her by now to the point where he just had to meet her struggles with smiles and reassurance that she was doing a good job. "Hey, if you want, we could always meet up sometime and I could teach you some Vietnamese. That is, if you're not busy with your parents, your other friends, or your homework."

Marinette's heart sank. That was it. Her last chance to try and get some more dirt on Lila and it had failed her miserably. She hung her head and let her arms flop down like limp noodles. Lila had gotten away with lying once again, and she had made sure that there was no way for anyone to trace her lies back. Even if Alix had remembered the entire festival's name, Marinette wouldn't have been able to have remembered it, and none of them could have put it down on paper because it was Vietnamese.

"Mari..." Alya tried to reach over for Marinette's shoulder, but as she turned her around, all that she could see was tears in her eyes.

"It just isn't fair. It just... isn't fair," Marinette let a few of those tears drop. "Lila Rossi is a liar. She always has been a liar and always will be. How is she getting away with all of this? **HOW** , Alya?!"

Alya jumped at Marinette's predicament. She had never seen her this upset before. Marinette was always a headstrong girl, who always stayed true to herself, stuck to her guns, and never let anything get to her. But this was a whole new level for her. "Marinette... I'm sorry, girl. I wanna help you. I really can, but I'm just as stumped as you are about this," Alya wistfully spoke at last.

"No, Alya. It's fine. I'm... fine," the way that Marinette was choking on her words said otherwise. "Lila Rossi just lied. That's fine. What do I know? Everyone's just gonna accept it as fact. I have no power to change what Lila says. She can lie, lie, lie all she wants and everyone believes her. They're gonna think that Jagged Stone has a pet dog when he has a crocodile, they're gonna believe that she's friends with Prince Ali, they all thought that I tried to attack her and get expelled, and she never has to tell the truth ever. Because, for all I know, Lila has a mental deficiency which makes her lie under pressure, so she has a way to get out of a bad situation!" Her voice had been slowly climbing over time, until it all finally erupted as one big yell. During it all, Marinette saw that every single pair of eyes was on her; even Lila's. They had all just seen her react this way, spewing accusations instead of offering proof. "And now... everyone thinks I'm crazy. And that'll make them believe Lila even more. She'll just keep lying and lying and—" Eventually, Marinette couldn't hold herself together anymore, and she ran away crying loudly, with tears streaming down her face and onto the ground below.

"Marinette! Wait!" Alya shouted for her, reaching her arm out. But it was already too late. Marinette was already out of her sight. As she looked around, all of the other students had looked geniunely concerned about Marinette's dilemma. From Rose's shocked face to Ivan's stoic disposition, and even Nath and Marc huddling up together in concern. The only one that stood out was Lila, who still looked unfazed by it all. And that was all the proof that Alya needed. Even if it was phantom evidence, she would protect her friend. "Lila... Whatever you've said, you've left Marinette in tears. I'll _never forgive you for that_..."

The students all dispersed in a series of formations. Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, and Kim all went home, to try and think of ways that they could cheer Marinette up. Max, Nathaniel, Marc, Sabrina, and Nino tried to chase after Marinette to see if they could make her feel better before Hawkmoth came crashing down on top of her. And as the others left, Alya could see that Lila was already making a break for it, so decided to chase after her. And unbeknownst to the two of them, Alix had hung back herself. She tailed after Alya, who was chasing after Lila.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hawkmoth's observatory, both he and Mayura were standing at the ready with their next targets in sight. Marinette's sadness at how everyone would endlessly believe Lila's lies was a fresh target for Akumatisation, but as they pondered what to make of her, they could also begin to sense Alya's rage at seeing her friend get upset by what Lila had said and how she had left her with a ticking time-bomb of a festival lingering in her head.

"Hawkmoth. I'll take Marinette. You focus on Alya," said Mayura at long last, breaking the silence between them. "If we can co-ordinate our efforts, we can launch a two-pronged attack on Ladybug and Cat Noir. Besides, it isn't every day that we get two or more candidates for villains like this.

"Very well. Whatever means it takes to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. With two different targets for them to worry about, they'll have to split up. Or even better, try to anoint some more heroes," Hawkmoth's next butterfly landed daintily on his hand, which he soon enraptured in darkness. "And when they see that the heroes they seek have stolen their Miraculouses, she will panic. Her fear will turn into rage, and Ladybug will finally be ready for an Akuma to seep into her pure heart!"

"In the meantime, we must cause some chaos. An attack will provoke Ladybug and Cat Noir. And it is true what you say." Mayura began to imbue her latest peacock feather with energy to create a Sentimonster. "Defeat is not being knocked down, but refusing to get up after being knocked down."

"Fly away, my little Akuma. And seek the heart of a vengeful Alya Cesaire!" Hawkmoth declared as he launched his Akuma out towards the window.

"Fly away, my little Amok. Hunt down Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and magnify her sadness into a Sentimonster worthy of her pent-up frustrations!" Mayura declared as she tossed her feather out of the window alongside Hawkmoth's Akuma.

Once more, Paris was under threat as an Akuma and an Amok drifted silently on the winds of Paris. The Akuma's target was Alya, seeking the fury that was boiling in her heart after seeing Marinette's agony. And the Amok was focused on Marinette, ready to give life to a beast that personified her lonely belief in Lila being an out-and-out liar.


	16. Three Foxes

Alya Cesaire was a patient girl, but even she had her limits. When the truth was being buried by lies and falsehood, or people around her were being hurt, she just couldn't take it sitting down. She might not have thought that Lila had been lying, but the latter definitely applied here. Lila Rossi's words had hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and her tears were sure to attract Hawkmoth to her. Alya didn't need to be a genius to know that. Even if Lila hadn't meant to hurt her, she still did, and she was going to fight Marinette's corner come hell or high water.

She had followed Lila towards a local park with almost no other people. She looked as innocent and carefree as she wandered into the centre of the park. That was what prompted Alya to move in and confront Lila. All the while, she was being stalked from behind by Alix Kubdel. Alix was vigilantly watching over the two of them, ready to go on the alert if an Akuma were to land and turn Alya back into Lady Wi-Fi or some other villain in Hawkmoth's repertoire.

Lila turned around and saw Alya approaching her, and she looked none too friendly. This got Lila curious. Did Alya catch wind of her scheme to destroy Marinette's friendships? Or was there something else going on? Either way, Lila saw nothing but hostility plastered on Alya's face.

"You." Alya barked, venom in her voice as she addressed Lila. "You hurt my friend, Lila. Not cool."

"What?" Lila feigned ignorance. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did, Lila. You gave Alix some kind of festival in vietnamese that she couldn't even properly recall," started Alya. "And then, to make matters worse, you got Marinette asking everyone else in the college about it. Do you think we all know vietnamese like you do?"

"No. You don't all know vietnamese." Lila shook her head. "But I can guarantee you that it is a real festival that really exists, Alya. I've been there myself."

"Don't try and take away from the issue!" Alya leaned in, jabbing her finger at Lila's neck. The sudden lurch caused Lila to jump in fright. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is CRYING! Do you know how bad that is right now? Do you even care for her? Do you care if she gets Akumatised by Hawkmoth and turned into a new supervillain? **Do you?!** "

"Marinette's a strong girl. She won't get Akumatised by Hawkmoth. Have a little bit of faith, Alya." Lila just casually passed it off. "Especially not since she has such a wonderful group of friends with her to pick her up whenever she's feeling down.”

Alya stood dumbfounded by it all. "You... I... You **MADE HER UPSET** and you're praising her? Don't you dare try to undermine the issue! Marinette never cries like this; especially not over something that gets lost in translation!" Alya was not going to let lies and sugarcoating bury the truth. That was her job as a future reporter; to dredge up the facts and destroy the fiction.

"Seriously, Alya. I don't understand what you're saying. I did absolutely nothing wrong!" Lila raised her hands in defense. She knew that this was not going to end well regardless of whether she lied or not.

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong?! I'll show you nothing wrong, you jerk!" And like a fox, Alya tackled Lila to the ground and threw herself on top of her, blindsided by her rage and her will to get revenge for what Lila had said about a festival that may or may not have existed and determined to fight Marinette's battle for her.

Lila hadn't been in many fist fights before, but she knew how to defend herself. She pushed Alya's punches to the side and threw herself up from the ground, knocking Alya off. She watched as Alya got back up and started to move in for another attack, while also letting out a frustrated howl. Punches, kicks, claw swipes, and more were traded. Mostly launched by Alya, with Lila trying her best to dodge or knock them back.

During Alya and Lila's little scrap, Hawkmoth's latest Akuma began to drift down. It got closer and closer with each traded blow. And when Alya finally broke through and grabbed Lila by the scruff of her clothes, the Akuma got within touching distance.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Lila?" Alya demanded, still lost in her own rage-fuelled defence of Marinette.

Lila tried to squirm out of Alya's grasp. No matter how she tried to get out of the situation she was in, it was no use. Alya had her tight. It was then she noticed the Akuma flitting by her, magnetised towards Alya's hate for her. She was about to get attacked, but Hawkmoth was also here for her. With her mouth coiling into a grin, she said. "Wanna know what I have to say? I've got one thing. Nice to see you again, Hawkmoth..."

And like that, the Akuma landed on Alya's glasses, blanketing them in a shade of darkness. However, because Alya was still holding onto Lila, Hawkmoth's sigil appeared on both her face and Lila's face.

"Alya Cesaire. So nice to see you again," said Hawkmoth as his devious voice reached her ears. "I can sense your hostility towards Lila Rossi greatly, but I have a far greater proposition for both of you. You've probably heard the story over and over again by now. I still want the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and you're the lucky young girls who are going to do just that."

"Welcome to the team, Alya." Lila remarked snidely.

"Alya. Your control over the Fox Miraculous is the stuff of legend, but Ladybug denies you the chance to be its' true master. So I'm turning you back into Rena Rage: Champion of the Fox Miraculous and mistress of all illusion!" Hawkmoth announced. "And as for you, my lovely Lila, I know how much you love the role of Volpina, so you're getting it back again. You will accompany Rena and destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir. You are now the Twin-Tailed Foxes! Do whatever it takes to make sure their Miraculouses are mine. Then, you can do whatever you want to whoever you want..."

"So... Shall we?" Lila reached out for Alya's hand, as if the devil offering someone a chance to trade their soul for their heart's desire.

"Yes. Let's do this." Alya obediently nodded and took Lila's hand, shaking it proudly. And as they did, the both of them were enveloped in dark energy once again.

As the inky oil disappeared, Alya and Lila were dressed in the outfit of the Fox Miraculous. Orange suit with white patterns, with a cape running down Rena's back. Both of them bore the same fox mask and ears, wielded the exact same orange flute, and wore the Fox Miraculous on both of their necks. With sadistic grins on their faces, the two of them leapt onto the rooftops of Paris and made their way off to cause chaos and draw out Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Alix immediately whipped out her phone and opened up the text chain that she and the other members of the Last Chance shared together. Immediately, she typed in the message "Guys. We have a Code Red. Alya and Lila just got Akumatised." She sent the message and followed it up with a second message. "And ya might wanna be quick about it. If Marinette's still upset, Hawkmoth or Mayura could be after her as well."

* * *

In her room, Marinette was crying into her bed, letting her tears begin to seep into the fabrics. She had every right to cry about things. Lila had lied again and nobody was going to believe her no matter what she did. And she had absolutely no evidence to prove Lila's lies as lies. She was all alone on her facts, and everyone else was just being hurt more and more by Lila's words.

Tikki was more worried about Marinette than she was about herself. She was crying; leaving herself open to negativity. If she didn't calm herself down soon enough, then Hawkmoth or Mayura would find her. And then Ladybug wouldn't be able to save the day. She tried her best to make Marinette happy, including staying by her side at all times and patting on her back supportively. But however much she did, it was no use. Marinette was still a shambling wreck.

"Marinette?" Tikki finally spoke. "Please. Don't beat yourself up about this. It's not like you at all..."

"No, Tikki. This is who I am. Lila Rossi is the one who's at fault here. Not me." Marinette pulled her hands away from her eyes and finally stared into Tikki's wide eyes. "She's lying, lying, and lying some more. And absolutely nobody believes that she's lying but me; even when she's being blatant about it. How is it fair at all when they let themselves get hurt by their words? How can they live with themselves if their lies are hurting them, yet they still accept them as fact?!"

"It isn't fair at all, Marinette. It really isn't." Tikki petted Marinette on the hand. "But if you keep beating yourself up like this, it's not going to solve anything. You're gonna hurt yourself even more by moping about it."

"What's the point, Tikki? Nobody's ever going to believe me. Everyone's gonna let Lila off time and again, because they believe her lies..." She threw a pillow to the ground, right by the hatch that lead towards the kitchen and living room. As it hit the ground, the hatch opened up, revealing Max, Nathaniel, Marc, Sabrina, and Nino, who all quickly climbed up into the room to meet Marinette. "Oh? Wh-what are you all doing here?"

"We came to help you out, Marinette. You ran away from school awfully upset today." Sabrina was the first one to speak as the students all climbed into her room. "So, what's got you so down?"

"Yeah, girl. C'mon. There's nothing you can say that's gonna confuse us or anything like that," said Nino. He was one of the most supportive students in the school. "Look. Whatever bad mojo's on your brain, whatever nasty thoughts are brewing up there, just leave them behind. We're gonna make sure you get over it, girl."

"It's the least that we can do for the girl who's been such a positive force to everyone here." Marc tipped his hand and looked into Marinette's eyes while his hand was draped around Nathaniel's shoulders. "Seriously, Marinette. You're such a nice person, and it's really heartbreaking to see you so sad like this; especially since you take every day with a smile."

"I have to agree, Marinette. Of everyone within College Francois Dupont, you are statistically the most generous, kind-hearted, selfless girl out of everyone. Rose is only second to you, with Alya being third." Max dished out his usual genius talk. "It's rather unnerving to see you so upset about something."

"So, please. Just tell us what the matter is, Marinette. It's not like we can't handle it." Nathaniel reached his hand out for Marinette. "We've got your back. Always. No matter what you or anyone else think, there's always gonna be a better tomorrow."

"It's all great that you think that, but no matter what you say, nothing is gonna change the facts." Marinette hung her head. Her friends were right there and she couldn't even bring herself to say the words without them thinking she was a lunatic. Still, she swallowed a breath and said. "Lila Rossi is hurting people with her words. Nobody believes that she's a liar because of how well she makes those lies and how everyone believes them to be the truth. Every day, she says what people want to hear and they believe her entirely. And that's entirely wrong. As well as dangerous..." As she spoke, Mayura's Amok drifted into her house and grew ever closer to her. Tikki was the first one to see it, followed by Sabrina and Max. "You're all my friends, but I'm sorry, this isn't something that you'll believe me on. Even now, you're all thinking that I've gone mad."

"That's not it at all, Marinette!" Sabrina barked out, noticing the Amok getting dangerously close to her purse. "There's no way that you would ever lie about things. Never!"

"It's nice of you to think that, Sabrina. But it doesn't change things. As long as people believe Lila Rossi's words, she makes me uncomfortable. I feel uncomfortable being in the same school as her, to look at her face, even to think about her makes me upset. **It has to end** sooner or later." With those final words, the Amok landed on the purse draped around Marinette's shoulder. It was coated in a shade of dark blue, as the sigil of Mayura's peacock feathers appeared on her face.

"I couldn't agree more, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," said Mayura, as she spoke telepathically through her. "Lila Rossi is a danger to everyone in Paris. Her lies have the potential to allow Hawkmoth to win. But I'm giving you the chance to stop it; to make sure that she never hurts anyone again with her foul words. My Sentimonster will help you strike Lila down; It will feed off of your unending antipathy and animosity towards Lila and grow ever stronger with each passing second. You don't even need to deliver Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses to me. This Sentimonster is on the house."

"Marinette...?" Marc looked in horror as Marinette climbed down from the bunk bed, her eyes awash with amber energy as her purse crackled with dark blue light. "Please... fight it! Mayura just wants to use you for evil purposes!"

"Come back, Marinette! Please!" Sabrina grabbed onto Marinette's arm to try and snap her out of his, but Marinette just yanked it away.

"Lila Rossi is hurting people. Nobody believes that she is a liar. I need to stop her before she causes another Heroes Day incident..." Marinette spoke, though from the tone of voice and how hypnotic it sounded, it was as if Marinette was no longer in control of herself. In a dramatic burst of light, Marinette was levitated from the ground and surrounded by a radiant blue aura, which rippled and manifested itself into the form of a nine-tailed fox with razor-sharp teeth and claws, roaring flames burning at the tips of all nine tails, and a pair of seething orange eyes. The monster let out a roar and glared into the eyes of the five students. All of them had twisted and gnarled faces of horror at the sight of what Marinette had become. "You... You are not Lila Rossi. You will not be hurt," said Marinette in her zombie-like trance from inside of the beast. The fox spectre shook its' head and turned away, then leapt out of the window leading to Marinette's balcony and skittered away, rushing across the streets of Paris in a frenzy.

"That's not good..." Marc looked back at the others. "We need to save her! And fast!"

"But what can we do? We're just normal teenagers!" Sabrina remarked in a panicked-fashion, her eyes subtly shifting to Nino. He was a hazard to be around, especially since the others had their identities hidden. "We can't stop a Sentimonster! We have to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's help!"

"Knowing them, it shouldn't take long." Nino turned his attention back to the city. "This monster's gonna cause some chaos for sure. Then Ladybug and Cat Noir are gonna come running like ravers in a nightclub. Still, never would've thought that Marinette would have fallen under Mayura's control. Guess that just proves she's not infallible..."

"Yeah. Nobody's perfect, and anyone can fail at any time..." As soon as Marc finished that, he, Max, Sabrina, and Nathaniel got texts at the same time. "Huh?" He opened his phone and saw that it was from the superhero text group. A message had just come in from Bunnyx, or rather Alix. "Nino. You get home safely. Don't get caught up in that Sentimonster's attacks, and keep an eye out for any other weird happenings."

"Wait, what? What's going on here?" Nino asked, lifting a brow. "What's with the sudden need to ditch me, bro?"

"Look, it's not like we wanna ditch you or anything, but we... uh—"

"We have to help Alya! She left in a real huff. And Hawkmoth's hasn't struck yet. He could be going for her even as we speak!" Sabrina remarked. She knew that it was true, that she had already received the message, and she knew well that Alya and Nino had recently become lovebirds. "You love Alya, right? Well, she's gonna be in real trouble if Hawkmoth gets to her!"

"Alya?" That caught Nino off guard.

"Don't believe me?" Sabrina, devious—in the right way—as ever, went to Marinette's computer and turned on the news to try and see if Rena and Volpina were already making headlines. Sure enough, they were already being talked about by Nadja Chmack. "Just watch, Nino. There she is." She stepped aside, letting Nino move in to see exactly what was going on.

"Don't be bemused! It's just the news! This is Nadja Chmack and If you've just tuned in, Hawkmoth's making another attack," began Nadja as Nino focused his attention on the footage. "His latest attempt to hunt down Ladybug and Cat Noir involves a pair of villainous evildoers this time. Volpina, who many will remember as someone who uses illusions to their advantage, has joined up with what we believe to be Rena Rouge; one of Ladybug's recently unmasked friends." Sure enough, the footage was already showing the Twin-Tailed Foxes at work. Flutes in hand, they were already causing chaos. Artillery and missiles were raining down on Volpina's command, while Rena Rage took it in a different direction by giving people the illusion that the damage was actually real, when in reality, it was all just a hoax.

"No... Not again!" Nino blinked in horror at the sight of Alya turned to the dark side again. With nothing else said, he bolted out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to find Ladybug. And fast. Little did he know, his Ladybug wasn't gonna come and save him, and he wouldn't get the chance to don the Turtle Miraculous to save his girlfriend.

With the room empty, the hero teenagers put their Miraculouses back on, which caused all of the Kwamis to appear before their eyes again. All except Tikki, who just watched from the edge of the bed in a mixture of shock and wonder.

"I hate having to do that. But we've really got no time to waste." Sabrina folded her arms. "There's a Sentimonster that's got Marinette locked down and Hawkmoth's already got some villains going out causing a problem. Plus, we can't exactly transform in front of a witness who could uncover our identities, right?"

"Exactly. If our identities are unearthed, then that will leave Hawkmoth and Mayura a backdoor to try and strike us down, or use our families and friends as bargaining chips," replied Max. "We need to make sure that we can fight and protect everyone."

"Indeed. Hesitation will end any battle in the wrong way. We need to strike fast, and strike hard," nodded Kaalki, ever wise. "Now, let's go and save your friend."

"Right." Marc nodded. "You know what to say, everyone."

" **Kaalki! Full Gallop!** " Max remarked, beginning the transformation to turn him into Pegasus.

" **Ziggy! Charge!** " Marc followed after as Ziggy was sucked into his hairclips.

" **Orikko! Rise and Shine!** " Nathaniel was the next one to announce his transformation as Orikko zipped into his thumb ring.

" **Barkk! Play Ruff!** " Sabrina was the last one to speak, as Barkk giddily flew into her collar.

In a swirl of bright lights and cascading colours, Sabrina, Marc, Nathaniel, and Max had transformed into their hero selves. Ruff, Gruff, Cockerel, and Pegasus stood proudly, before dashing out of Marinette's house and after the Sentimonster that had locked her deep in its' clutches. They thought that they had transformed with nobody to witness them, but they were wrong, as Tikki had finally broken out of her hiding spot and watched the four heroes rushing off. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or horrified about things. They were going to save Marinette from Hawkmoth and Mayura, but they had also taken the Miraculouses without Ladybug's consent. As she weighed out both sides of the argument, she rushed forward, hoping to see if she could get back to Marinette in time to catch the Akuma and the Amok that was running rampant in Paris.

* * *

Adrien Agreste was a whirl of emotions that afternoon. His pain for Chloe Bourgeois had been dulled down by the support of his friends and the generosity of his father, but that was just the first of his issues. The second was that he had seen Marinette leave in tears. Usually, Marinette had her reasons for leaving; whether it was to help her family or to run off and get something important, she would always scurry out of a conversation with ease. But this was entirely different. Unlike the last few times that this had happened, Marinette had actually been upset; driven to tears by a mistranslated issue. And with Hawkmoth and Mayura on the prowl, that could have only meant one thing; Marinette was sure to get Akumatised.

"What is this city coming to?" He asked himself as he went over towards his grand piano, parked himself on the stool and laid his feet on the pedals. He could always count on the many melodies that he had learned and been taught to examplify his feelings. Usually, most of them were reclusive, almost shy sounding musical pieces to do with his isolation and his father's strict demands. But this one was actually different. This time, the piece was somber, slow, and very impactful with every single note that Adrien played. A song of loss and hurt; one that he just had to get out through music rather than words. "First Chloe gets locked up and now Marinette's in danger of getting hit by Hawkmoth because of Lila. Can't we all just live our lives without this pressure of superhero business weighing down on us?" Adrien didn't want to believe that Lila was a blatant liar like Marinette had been theorising, but at the same time, given how her advances towards him had become provocative and uncomfortable, Adrien couldn't help but sympathise with her. He wanted to see the good in everyone, but even Lila was beginning to get on his nerves and strike a foul chord with him.

"What's wrong this time, kid?" Plagg was the first one to cut through the song instantly. "Another bad day at school because of Chloe?"

"It's not that this time, Plagg. Well, it kind of is, but it's not the entire problem," said Adrien as he played the last few notes and climbed away from his piano. "In fact, I kinda want to talk to you about this whole Cat Noir business."

"Huh?" Plagg tilted his head. "What do you mean by this 'Cat Noir business'?"

"Well..." Adrien gulped, then decided to pluck up some courage. "I wanna know when it's going to end. I want to know when we'll find Hawkmoth. When we'll take him and Mayura down and finally put an end to this whole routine."

"Want to end?" Plagg's eyes widened. Of all of the things that Adrien could have said, he had not been expecting that out of everything. "A... Adrien. Are you saying that... you don't like to be Cat Noir anymore?"

Adrien hung his head and sighed. "No, Plagg. It's nothing like that. I'm very proud that I got to be the owner of the Cat Miraculous. I really am. It's just..." He just laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Recently, it's all been doing more harm than good. Because of this whole Hawkmoth business, Chloe got roped into matters she shouldn't have been a part of and got locked away in prison because of how she acted like a diva. And now, with this whole thing about Lila hurting Marinette by telling her something that wouldn't even be translated properly, that's going to get Marinette Akumatised.”

”I'm hurt, she's hurt, and Paris is hurt by it. When. Does. It. End?!" He snarled, with fire burning in his eyes, only for it to simmer out as he just turned away. "Or does it never end? Are we just supposed to play this little game forever? Constantly having to hide our faces away from the public to stop Hawkmoth and Mayura? To see the people around us get hurt by superhero and supervillain business? I _don't want that kind of life, Plagg._ I **never** wanted that kind of life. I never wanted that kind of pain. But... I guess, when you think about it, there's no such thing as being fair and kind in the grand scheme of things. Everything is unfair and we have to accept that it's all unfair; knowing that there's no way to change fate."

Plagg might have been a brush-off, but even he could see when his master was unhappy. Truth be told, Plagg was getting fed up of all of this as well, but not in the same way that Adrien had been thinking. Plagg also thought that the way that everything had been set up was highly unfair. From the moment that Cat Noir and Ladybug's identities had to remain secret even to each other, that spun a web of distrust between them. After all, why should he trust Ladybug? What good did she even do by concealing her identity to her friend? Even if Hawkmoth did discover who both of them were, they were still an unstoppable team because of how well they worked together, secret identity or not. And especially with the new developments happening in Paris with these new heroes popping up every now and again. There was no need for Ladybug to hide anymore. Not to him and definitely not to Adrien. As he stared into Adrien's eyes, Plagg tried to think of the words to say to try and make him better, but nothing came to mind. All that he could say was "I'm right there with ya, kid. This is completly unfair. And we shouldn't have to put up with it."

"Wh-what?" Adrien's eyes widened.

"Think about it. Ladybug's rules have been exceptionally protective. It's almost like she **wants** to hold herself and you back. Sure, sure, I get that she's worried, but she also doesn't seem to realise that you and her are a fantastic pair. And with these new heroes backing us up, there's no need to play this whole 'nobody has to know who we are, not even ourselves' game anymore." Plagg folded his arms as he sat down by Adrien's head. "Ladybug's rules are just gonna be broken someday. Either she's gonna get exposed or you are. And then what happens? It's not like she can just pull the plug on that. She's just gonna have to accept the truth and go with it. After all, Hawkmoth's not gonna stop because her cover's blown, so the two of you shouldn't either."

"Are... are you sure about that, Plagg? You know how stubborn Ladybug can be." Adrien had pushed his fingers together. By this point, he had all but given up on trying to figure out who Ladybug was. She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anyone to know, and trying to press the issue would have just torn the two of them apart. And that kind of discord was just what Hawkmoth wanted.

"Kid, trust me, I've met Ladybug without the mask. She's actually a really sweet gal when you think about it," Plagg finally revealed. "Tikki will have my head for this, but I think you deserve to know. Especially now that this fight with Hawkmoth's intensifying. And this whole guessing game needs to stop."

"Plagg?" Adrien couldn't believe this. He was about to learn who Ladybug really was; even if she would have been exceptionally upset with him for finding out the truth.

"Get ready kid." Plagg took a deep breath. "It's—"

But before he could say anything, a loud noise came from outside, which completely overshadowed Plagg.

"What was that?!" Adrien threw himself out of bed and hurried towards the window. He couldn't see the chaos, but he could still hear it loud and clear. The sound of destruction, panic, and chaos as another attack from Hawkmoth was going on before his eyes. All of a sudden, the idea of Ladybug's identity being revealed vanished. And then, he saw it.

The giant blue nine-tailed fox that had consumed Marinette was speeding through the streets. It had grown much bigger since it had first been cultivated in Marinette's room. Now, it was as tall as the houses and buildings; the tails leaving fiery contrails as it skittered across the city; claws and fangs shredding everything around them. And there, right at the heart of it all, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, eyes still a hazy shade of ethereal orange as if she were in a powerful hypnotic trance and someone was playing puppet master with her.

"Marinette!" Adrien recoiled in horror at the sight. Marinette had been Amokatised by Mayura and was now causing pandemonium. His mouth hung open as he watched the beast dash down the street. Shortly after it left, Ruff, Gruff, Cockerel, and Pegasus followed after, trying their best to keep up the pace and follow the monster. Adrien was just about to turn to Plagg and say that it was time to transform, when one last thing caught his eyes. Drifting high in the air, almost invisible if not for her colour, was Tikki, who was trying to get a bird's eye view on the situation and snap back to Marinette's side if the Sentimonster was defeated, so that Ladybug would have time to snatch up the Amok.

"Whoa... Okay, that's new." Plagg was the first one to say as he noticed Tikki. "What in the heck is Tikki doing all the way up there? Shouldn't she be powering up Ladybug?"

"Yeah. And what's with those other heroes? Ladybug should have the box, right? Why are they there and she isn't?" Adrien asked himself. And as he did, he scrambled over to the TV and saw things were only getting worse. Rena Rage and Volpina were still on the news, on a special broadcast that had been entirely devoted to the fight. "Okay. Now that's a problem. Thank goodness for those new heroes, or we would've been doomed." He turned back to Plagg. "You'll have to tell me Ladybug's identity later. But for now, **Plagg! Claws Out!** "

Once more, for what seemed like the millionth time with all the attacks going on, Adrien donned the visage of Cat Noir and shot out of the house like a mighty rocket. He had to get in there and save Marinette from Mayura, before it was far too late. He just had to hope that Ladybug was already on her way to deal with Rena and Volpina.

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Alix, now transformed into Bunnyx was joined by Ryuko, Viperion, King Monkey, Pygmy, and Tigara. The eight of them made their way to the rooftops; tools in hand as the wind lashed against their face.

"So, what are we dealing with here, Bunnyx?" Ryuko was the first one to speak about the fight ahead. "You said that Alya and Lila had been Akumatised, but exactly what powers do they hold?"

"Well, if I'm remembering it correctly, Hawkmoth turned Lila back into Volpina; a phony Fox Miraculous user who has all of the same powers. And he's also managed to turn Alya back into an evil version of her superhero alter ego, Rena Rouge. So the two of them both have illusion powers. And knowing them, they're gonna use that as much as they can to throw us through hoops." Bunnyx fiddled with her umbrella. She hadn't used her tool much, but she knew that there was more to it than just a simple umbrella. Surely enough, she was able to create a holographic screen by twisting the rod. She found a telephone button on the screen and pushed it, then dragged it towards the picture showing Ruff. A few dial tones later and a connection was made, as Ruff's face showed up on the screen. "Hey, Ruff. How're things going on your end?"

"Not so great, Bunnyx. We tried to help Marinette, but Mayura got under her skin and now she's been Amokatised." Ruff turned the screen towards the house-sized fox ghost as it scorched the land behind it with its' searing tail flames. With another roar, it slashed against the wall of a house, ripping it off effortlessly. The beast inside searched for Lila, and when it wasn't there, it threw the house wall into the river. "Hawkmoth and Mayura decided to split up and hit us from both sides this time. This one's gonna take all twelve of us to beat."

"Damn!" Bunnyx swore to herself as she watched in horror at the ghostly kitsune shredding through the streets of Paris. "Well, sit tight. We'll be right over there. If we're lucky, we can bring it and those two fox girls over to you. Then, the twelve of us can curbstomp them all into the ground and save our classmates."

"First, we need to get Rena and Volpina's attention. Then, we bring them over towards Marinette. We'll regroup with the other heroes there. If Ladybug and Cat Noir are smart, then they'll get their rears in gear and head over as well." Bunnyx turned to the other heroes in her group, who simply nodded at her words. Bunnyx was glad to have such a wide group of hero friends. She might have thought these things impossible if she were alone; especially when Hawkmoth's attacks were getting stronger and stronger. "If you need to use your powers, get somewhere safe when the time runs out, pop some food, and get back as soon as you can."

"Got it." Tigara gave a confident nod. "Don't worry about us, Bunnyx. We're all gonna look out for each other here. If one of us starts to struggle, the others are just gonna pick 'em back up." She patted Pygmy on the back.

"Yep! Our high spirits and unbreakable bonds are gonna be what finally puts an end to Hawkmoth's schemes!" Pygmy remarked. "But first, we've gotta smack some sense into Lila and Alya."

Bunnyx gave a nod and sped towards Rena and Volpina, who were raining fire on a bridge. With the high amount of firepower, it was enough to destroy the bridge. Pieces of the rubble fell into the Seine, making large splashes with each individual chunk of the bridge that collapsed. Leading the charge, undettered by the fact that Paris was falling apart around them, Bunnyx hopped from building to building with the other heroes close behind her. Once they got close enough, they could see Rena Rage and Volpina in all of their glory, both playing their instruments as best as they could.

"There they are." Bunnyx threw herself to the streets. "Hey, girls! What's with the illusions?" She announced as Pygmy, Tigara, Ryuko, and Viperion joined her on the ground. "Didn't Hawkmoth already try and fail with that shtick?"

"What?" Rena's ears pricked up and she locked her eyes with the new heroes. "What are you doing here? And who even are you? You're not like any heroes I've ever seen before..."

That also got Volpina's attention. She turned to face the Last Chance heroes. Hatred seethed inside of her as she readied her flute for another wave of attacks. "Guess these are the heroes that Hawkmoth warned us about. Ladybug and Cat Noir, the wimps that they are got more heroes to back them up. Not very super superheroes if they have to resort to letting others in on the action..."

"Eh. They're still gonna lose anyways. I say we just go ahead and finish them off while we have the chance." Rena Rage threw her arm into the air and created a pillar of water that danced at her hand's command. It swirled around and sloshed water everywhere, until finally she threw it forward, deluging the heroes. Bunnyx, fast as ever, opened her parasol up and used it as a shield against the torrent of water. One that the others took refuge behind. But as the water quickly went away, Rena Rage slid underneath the umbrella and vaulted herself off of the ground, kicking Bunnyx square in the stomach and into a wall. She then played another note and threw a large fireball down on the other heroesl, who barely had time to dodge out of the way.

Tigara dashed towards Volpina and drove her claws towards her. As her attack landed, however, Volpina turned into a cloud of orange smoke and vanished; with her malicious laugh echoing throughout the air. A short moment later, she rematerialised behind Tigara and roundhouse kicked her into Pygmy, who skidded on the balls of her feet as she tried to catch Tigara.

Rena and Volpina were then double-teamed by Ryuko and Bunnyx; their sword-like weapons fast and efficient as they managed to land some hits on the Twin-Tailed Foxes. But they just took it on the chin until the last strike came, where they both vanished again. Ryuko and Bunnyx put their backs together to try and avoid any more surprise attacks, until they both looked up and saw another missile strike come crashing down on them. They tried to leap away, but that was exactly the bait that Rena and Volpina were waiting for, as they reappeared during the girls' leap and kicked them back into each other.

"What's the matter, little kiddies? Fact becoming fiction?" Rena mocked as she elegantly backflipped onto the nearby rooftops. "You're no match for the might of the Fox Miraculous." With another harsh blow into her flute, she conjured some more illusions. This time, of cannons pointed towards the heroes. All of which fired, raining down a hail of cannonballs onto the streets of paris that exploded on contact. With how well-crafted the illusions were, each blast blew out a chunk of road and street, leaving massive craters around them. "If Ladybug had even a lick of sense, she would've let me just keep this Miraculous, rather than decide to bench me after a mishap I didn't have any part in."

"Funny." Viperion struck Rena in the back of the head with his lute. "Did you forget that there's more heroes than just them?"

"No. No we didn't. In fact, Hawkmoth specifically told us that you would've been here. And exactly how to defeat you." Volpina chuckled as she played her flute and crafted her next little trick. Rather than attack the heroes, she created a fake of Ladybug, who had a furious look on her face. "You stole from Ladybug, didn't you? And here she is now. You heroes are totally busted!"

"What are you doing? Why are you wearing MY Miraculouses?" Ladybug remarked, with venom in her voice. "You're not allowed to be heroes on my watch. You're breaking my rules and you're trying to do my work." She spun her yo-yo up for a fight. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be having all of my Miraculouses BACK. Don't try to fight it. This will all be over soon..."

"Ladybug! Stop!" Cat Noir cut into the fight as Ladybug dashed towards Viperion and tried to rip his Snake Miraculous off of his arm. He threw her arms out in front of Viperion. "This isn't like at you at all! You chose these heroes, didn't you? Why are you taking back their Miraculouses when the real enemy is over there?"

"Get out of my way, Cat Noir!" Ladybug tried to push Cat Noir to the side. And that was when he saw it. Her hand went through his body and reformed on the other side. It had simply been another illusion. "They're not allowed to be heroes. And they never will be ever again!"

"Knew it." Cat Noir struck Ladybug from the head downwards with his staff, completely destroying the illusion. "Just another one of Volpina and Rena's fakes. You guys and gals really should get to know your enemy, you know. Makes 'em easier to beat."

"Thanks for that, Kitty Noir." Bunnyx weakly chuckled as she tried to make sense of anything. "Now, how's about we stop Hawkmoth again?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cat Noir gave a nod as he ran towards Rena and Volpina, his bo staff already elongated to deal them a strike. And strike he did, with both ends of his staff, he was able to hit Rena and Volpina in the face. They both recoiled in pain and staggered backwards towards the ruins of the bridge they had just destroyed.

The fight went on, with Cat Noir and Bunnyx's team battling with Rena and Volpina. The few attacks that made it through did cause the Twin-Tailed Foxes to stagger and stumble backwards. But that didn't stop them from hitting the heroes back. Artillery, natural disasters, even falling construction vehicles were created in the Fox-Miraculous-wielding villains' attempt to strike down the Last Chance and Cat Noir. Every single illusion was made to look as realistic as possible, so that when the heroes did get hit, it actually left marks on their bodies and cuts. But in reality, the heroes had taken no damage whatsoever. The fact of the matter is was that the Twin-Tailed Foxes illusions were much more potent. Where one of them instigated the attack, the second one made the illusion that the attacks actually caused damage, both to the heroes and to the city around them. And only they knew the truth.

"Pygmy!" Tigara watched in horror as Pygmy was hurled by a kick from Rena into an oncoming truck that had been materialised out of nothingness. Once she hit that, she was sent spiralling towards the center of the block, where she looked like her suit was about to fall apart at the seams. She ran over and tried to tend to her wounds. "Are you alright?!" She asked in horror as she laid her hand on Pygmy's back, where it looked like the suit had been shredded and there was a massive gaping bulge. Yet as she tried to put her hand on the damage, Pygmy didn't wince, and her hand went through the bulge. "Oh, you clever little sneaks..."

"Wh-what do you mean, Tigara? Is it bad? Please don't tell me it's really bad. It would totally ruin the look!" Pygmy squeaked, then noticed that Tigara's eyes were focused on Rena and Volpina. "Wh-why are you looking at them?"

"It's all fakes. Well-crafted illusions to make it look like we're getting hurt, when in reality, we're totally fine. You sly foxes." Tigara smirked. "You can get back on your feet, right?"

"Sure I can." Pygmy snapped back to her feet, despite the amount of damage it looked like she had taken. If this were anyone else, the sheer amount of pain they would have felt would have stopped them outright, but Pygmy didn't feel anything like that at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was still able to go on, even with the amount of pain it looked like she had taken on. "Oh! Now I see it! Thanks for the heads' up, girl."

"No problem." Tigara nodded, as she started sprinting for the Twin-Tailed Foxes. She let out a war cry as she got closer and closer, with Pygmy doing the same. Together, the two of them leapt for the Twin-Tailed Foxes, who in response used their flutes to conjure up a burning meteor shower that they flung towards them. Tigara, wise to the trickery used her claws to slice through every single meteor that was sent her way. None of them had a volatile explosion and simply dissipated into orange dust. Pygmy did the same with her boxing gloves and got the same result. "Come here!" Tigara roared and lunged for Rena and Volpina again with Pygmy, but when they both hit, they simply touched another fake and fell towards the wrecked bridge. They both believed that there was nothing but water awaiting them. They instead landed on their rear ends onto the bridge; still structurally intact, albeit invisible from the world. "It's all lies. All of it! They're nothing but frauds!"

"And yet, they're so sneaky..." Pygmy rubbed her butt to try and get rid of the shock as she stood back up. "Hawkmoth's cranked his illusion powers all the way up to eleven this time."

"That doesn't mean that they're invincible. We can still win this." Ryuko declared. Then, raising her sword high, she cried out "Wind Dragon!" And turned into a cloud of smoke herself when Rena tried to attack her from behind. The smoke quickly reformed and Ryuko locked her arms around Volpina's chest. "I'll be taking this, thank you very much." She snatched the flute out of Rena's hands and tossed it into the sea.

"No!" Rena howled ferociously as she wriggled out of Ryuko's hold. As her flute tumbled into the water, she jumped in after it, head and hands first. She landed in the water with a faint splash, leaving only Volpina left.

"We won't have much time until she recovers that flute. Bunnyx! Viperion! Focus on Volpina now!" Ryuko shouted out. "Tigara! Pygmy, you two keep Rena occupied!"

"Will do!" Pygmy gave Ryuko a wave as she and Tigara threw themselves off of the bridge and chased after Rena Rage. They too quickly submerged underneath the delicate Seine.

However, before any of them could make another move, the whole battle was brought to a halt by the echo of a close roar. Volpina was the first one to react. She jumped to the rooftops and quickly found the source of the roar. The Huli Jing Sentimonster that had taken control of Marinette and was lifting her through the city in a Lila-induced rage was finally here. Smirking, she played her flute and conjured more and more fakes. All of them were fakes of Lila Rossi, who simply stood there and did nothing. But the mere sight of her was enough to catch the attention of the Sentimonster.

"Lila... Lila Rossi! There you are!" Marinette barked from within the beast, which let out another roar. The mere sight of Lila was sending Marinette, and subsequently, it, into a frenzy. The hatred that welled inside of Marinette made the beast get stronger, as dark blue light was absorbed into it. "You lied to the world! So it's time to let those lies end! By the end of the day, nobody will ever remember you!" The monster threw its' claw into the fake of Lila, which completely decimated the top floor of the building that it was standing on. Once the beast took it out, it saw the others. Immediately, Marinette's eyes flared up. "Liars never prosper. They never win... They will all be destroyed... Hawkmoth will NEVER win once I bury you, Lila Rossi!" In a chain of claw swipes and shoulder charges, the beast sliced through every single fake of Lila, being lead like a bird on a trail of breadcrumbs towards the other heroes. Volpina played her flute again and made clones of Lila appear everywhere around her. The beast let out another cry of fury and grew ever larger, to the point where it was beginning to rival the Eiffel Tower in size.

"Okay. Now that might be a problem..." Bunnyx's eyes widened as she saw the titanic Sentimonster standing before her. Then, her focus shifted to the other heroes. Gruff, Ruff, King Monkey, and Pegasus. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the heroes arrive.

"Hope we're not too late." Ruff declared as she scurried over to Bunnyx's side. "Sorry we couldn't be here sooner, but this Sentimonster really was persistent."

"Indeed. It had to stop multiple times and tear the city apart in a vain attempt to find the object of its' wrath. We had to work overtime trying to get everyone to safety with each and every attack it made." Pegasus leapt over to the other heroes. "So, how are you and the other heroes holding up?"

"We dealt with Rena for the time being, and Tigara and Pygmy are trying to make sure that it stays like that. But we're having some trouble handling Volpina. And now that this Sentimonster got added into the mix, things _aren't exactly looking up_..." Viperion looked up as the beast; now tremendous in size was enough to blot out the sun from the angle he was standing at. He looked straight at the core of the monster. "Hard to believe that Marinette would ever fall victim to Hawkmoth and Mayura's dastardly schemes. She seemed so innocent; so strong-willed. Like nothing could ever touch her. But I guess this just proves that even she's not immune to their influence."

"Wait up!" Another voice came, and sure enough, Rampage and Madam Mouse arrived on the scene, all suited up and with their sledgehammer and jump rope in hands. They regrouped with the other Last Chance heroes. "We would've gotten here sooner, but we had trouble trying to find Rena, Volpina, and this Sentimonster." Rampage remarked.

"But don't worry about it. Together, we're all gonna do our very best to put these jerks down." Madam Mouse swung her jump rope like a whip. "We'll rescue Marinette from Mayura, and then Alya and Lila from Hawkmoth. Then we'll leave the Akuma and the Amok for Ladybug." She looked over and saw that Cat Noir was also there. "Oh, good! Cat Noir's already here. No sign of Ladybug then?"

"Not exactly. Don't know what's keeping m'lady. Usually, whenever an Akuma or Amok attack happens, she comes running in a heartbeat." He twirled his staff casually. "Oh well, guess this is the one fight she's gonna miss out. Such a shame as well. I was hoping to share my many volpine puns with her. Guess I'll just have to share them with you all instead."

"Wait!" Cat Noir called out, as he now arrived on the scene. "Don't believe that fake! I'm the real Cat Noir!"

"Wh-what?!" King Monkey stood back in horror as the 'real' Cat Noir leapt into the fight and hit the other Cat Noir in the belly with his elongating staff. Sure enough, the illusion faded away and Rena Rage stood there, clear as day, flute ready for combat. "No way! Another fake?"

"Rena Rouge and Volpina both have the Fox Miraculous. They're both illusion masters. And with an Akuma powering up that Miraculous, it's giving them infinite illusion powers." Cat Noir retracted his staff and bore it in preparation for the fight ahead. "Everything could be fake, or everything could be totally real. It's enough to put someone in a cat-atonic state with how real it is..."

"Guys! We've got a problem!" Cried Tigara as she ran to the others dripping with water. Pygmy followed behind her, also ridden with water. "That Rena's nothing more than a big, fat fake!"

"Yeah. Think we got that by this point..." Gruff deadpanned as he watched the two of them rejoin the others.

"These illusions won't end unless we deal with Rena and Volpina for real." Gruff armed his scissors and pointed them at the villains and the titanic Sentimonster. "It'll be a tough fight, but we'll all be able to do it together. Right, Cockerel?"

"All we need to do is take out the Akuma hiding in those Fox Miraculouses, and then the Amok in Marinette's pouch, and then the rest is down to Ladybug." Cockerel examined the line-up of bad guys as Rena and Volpina took their places next to the giant nine-tailed fox ghost.

Hawkmoth's sigil appeared on Rena and Volpina's faces, as the one for Mayura appeared on Marinette's eyes.

"Impossible... The twelve Chinese Zodiac Miraculouses are all together. Every single one of them!" Hawkmoth's eyes widened as he examined the sight. "That shouldn't be possible! Unless... is Ladybug finally done holding back on us?"

"No. It's not that at all. There's something else going on here. Ladybug isn't even here to oppose the Sentimonster and your villains, Hawkmoth." Mayura folded her arms. "This proves it. These heroes all stole Ladybug's Miraculouses, just like Chloe Bourgeois did. And now, they proudly fight for the people of Paris, whether or not Ladybug says so. That's the level of distrust that will send Ladybug wild."

"Even so, we can't just shy away now that all of the playing cards are on the table. The game isn't over until the last chips have been wagered, after all." Hawkmoth pushed his fingers together. "Rena! Volpina! That Sentimonster is fueled by Marinette Dupain-Cheng's hatred for Lila Rossi. Guide the beast! Make it believe that all thirteen of these brats are Lila!"

"As you wish, Hawkmoth." Rena and Volpina both sadistically smirked and hopped onto the Sentimonster's back. Once they did, the two of them slammed their flutes together and both blew into the mouthpieces. And as they did, a wave of orange light burst out of them and washed over the thirteen superheroes standing before them. Once the wave had finished its' work, they blew a second time, which caused the same orange wave to fall over Marinette's face.

Where Marinette once saw the heroes, now all that she could see was Lila Rossi. And that was enough to make her seethe. "Lila Rossi is a blight on this world. She must be destroyed. This world will be destroyed because of her lies." she said in her hypnotic trance, as her emotions played her like a puppet on a string. She raised her arms and threw them out to the side, which made the Sentimonster let out another malicious roar. "Lila will allow Hawkmoth to win. Her lies will harm people. She will cause Akumatisations. Nobody believes me. Everyone believes her and only her. That's why I must do what must be done. Lila Rossi will be destroyed. She will never again walk the earth. I... Will. Save. PARIS!"


	17. Tikki Interjects

The Huli Jing slashed at the heroes frenetically. The spectral claws, gigantic and agile in size just barely missed the heroes as they all broke away from each other. As the heroes tried to get some distance, the beast twirled around, flaying its' fiery tails out. This struck Madam Mouse, Rampage, Cockerel, Tigara, and Bunnyx all at once; throwing them into a building wall. They all winced as they took the hit, but as the monster got close, they found the strength to slip through its' latest claw lunge and slide under its' feet. It was about to retaliate again when Ruff's ball struck Marinette in the back of the head, then returned to Ruff's hands.

"Let her go, Mayura!" Ruff demanded as the beast turned its' attention to her. As soon as the monster's eyes were locked on her, she made a break for it, running along the rooftops. She was only able to avoid each strike by a hair's breadth, which often at times caused her to stumble and quickly try to regain her balance. Once she had a clear shot, she launched the ball at the purse aroound Marinette's hip. If that was destroyed, then the beast would fall in seconds.

"And what do you think you're doing with this, exactly?" Volpina caught the ball and threw it towards the river. "You like to play fetch, right? Well, go and fetch that, you brat!"

"Head's up!" Gruff ran for the ball and performed a backflip kick that sent the ball hurtling back towards Ruff. Rena was about to counter it when the bladed-morningstar of Cockerel extended from its' handle and coiled around her, pulling her back down to the ground.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cockerel threw Rena around multiple times, smashing her body into the ground. Then, with the last throw, he launched her to Cat Noir, who responded in kind by performing an upward strike with his staff.

"Going down!" Added Ryuko as she drove her feet into Rena's stomach, which sent her careening back towards the ground. Then, as Volpina showed up behind her and lunged to try and grab her, Ryuko decreed, "Water Dragon!" And like that, she turned into a mass of water and slipped out of Volpina's grasp.

"Try this on for size!" Madam Mouse, now that Volpina had been caught off-guard, used her jump rope whip to snag Volpina, tying her up tight so that she couldn't play her flute and cast her illusions.

For all of their teamwork, it was all for naught when the Huli Jing batted the heroes away and released Rena and Volpina. The two of them backed up and let the Huli Jing wreak havoc, wildly swinging itself around in an attempt to destroy Lila. Which; from what it could see, was everyone around it except for Rena and Volpina. With a feral roar, the beast drove its' tails into the ground, where they vanished from sight. Only for large blue and orange dots to appear around the heroes' feet. Looking down, they rolled out of the way in time as the inflammed tails erupted from the ground and spun like sawblades. The fires that the tails excreeted was enough to ignite the area around them. The road and buildings were awash with flames, and they were getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. If this kept up, then the whole block would be reduced to ashes.

"Alright then. How's about me for a change?" King Monkey went underneath the Huli Jing, trying to find a good spot to climb. Once he was directly underneath Marinette, he planted his cudgel into the ground, and swung himself up into the spectral mass of the Huli Jing. Once inside, he tried to swim up the mass of the beast in an attempt to reach Marinette. And he did. Looking into her orange-soaked eyes, he grabbed onto her shoulders and tried to shake her free from the trance. "Marinette! Wake up, girl! This isn't you at all!" He tried to grab the purse, only for Marinette to grab his hand and squeeze with such force that she could have broken his arm.

"But it is me. It always has been me," said Marinette, still in her low, zombie-like tones. "I never change. I have always hated Lila Rossi. And I always will. And you are Lila Rossi. So you must be destroyed." Despite her trance, Marinette still gave King Monkey a rapid kick, which spat him out of the beast's body. He didn't even hit the ground before the Huli Jing drove its' claws towards him, only to be met with Bunnyx's umbrella as a means of defense.

"Watch yourself, King Monkey!" Bunnyx remarked as she batted back the claws of the beast with her parasol over and over again.

"It's not my fault! They're just too strong like this!" And as he said that, Rena and Volpina came back down and were about to knock him away, when Pegasus and Viperion attacked from the sides and kicked them both back into the stomach of the Sentimonster. Marinette kicked both of them back out again, causing the illusion to fall and reveal Pygmy and Rampage. The real Rena Rage and Volpina then got to work at dispatching Tigara and Madam Mouse, double-teaming them with a combo of their own which juggled them in the air before sending them both down towards Tigara, Ruff, and Gruff.

"They're too powerful here. We need to fall back and think of a plan!" Cat Noir exclaimed, as he barely had enough time to react and extend his staff to prevent another Sentimonster strike. Cat Noir then had to pole vault himself up to the rooftops as the tails swept the ground around him again, bathing the whole block in cauterising fire. "Listen! Guys! There's no use trying to fight here! They're far too strong!"

It took Bunnyx a single trip through the walls of one of the other buildings to realise this. "You're right, kitty. EVERYONE! RETREAT AND REGROUP!" Bunnyx gave the command, and everyone heard it. As she and Cat Noir lead the way, the other heroes followed suit, leaving Rena, Volpina, and the Huli Jing that had snared Marinette behind.

"Get after them, Rena and Volpina! They're being worn down by this assault!" Hawkmoth called through their minds. "If your illusions have done their trick, then Mayura's Sentimonster will be sure to follow!"

"Sounds like they're running scared to me," Volpina smirked. "Shall we finish the job, Rena, dear?"

"Before they get back on their feet? Sure." Rena nodded in agreement and chased after the fleeing heroes, with Volpina and the Sentimonster behind them.

As the beasts fled the scene, Tikki watched from above and sped through the skies like a bullet. She needed to get to these heroes before Rena, Volpina, and the Sentimonster that held Marinette did. The sooner that she did, the better.

The chase was on. The heroes made good time, leaving a lot of distance between themselves and the monster and the villains. But all of that went up in flames as the roars behind them got ever louder and large balls of pure fire were shot towards the heroes. It went by their heads and struck the ground in front of them, creating a large pillar of fire that spat more fire around it that caught everything around it. Screams rang out from the people in the distance who all went for cover. In the wake of the chaos and devastation around them, the heroes all tried to find a passage that only they could get into, but nothing came to mind; especially when everything around them was being blasted sky-high.

"Is there no end to this?!" Pygmy asked as she instinctively punched at one of the incoming chunks of fire coming towards her, breaking it into embers that danced around her at a rapid speed.

"There has to be some way to get through this..." Pegasus remarked as he aimed his horseshoe and calculated the trajectory. He pulled it back and fired, which caused it to sling towards Rena's head and strike her directly on it. It then bounced off to Volpina's head; knocing them both away with the same force, before twirling off to the Sentimonster. It just slapped it away back into Pegasus's hand. When Pegasus grabbed it, he saw the Paris rec centre once again. It was the first time that he had seen it in daytime as a Miraculous-bearing hero. "Guys! This way!" He called, leading the heroes down the path.

When all of the heroes made their way inside, they took refuge behind the walls and listened out for the noise. The rumbling footsteps of the Sentimonster came and went. The beast had scurried down the road, with Rena and Volpina closely behind them. Once the danger had passed, the heroes all let out a collective sigh of relief and fell onto their butts in exhaustion. All except for Cat Noir; as he had gotten used to those kind of high stakes before.

"First time for most of you?" Cat Noir asked. "I totally get it."

"Those guys are really rough. Like, REALLY ROUGH." King Monkey let go of his cudgel, letting it fall to the ground. "I knew that the Fox Miraculous was gonna be used for illusions, but with those two joyriding it, none of us could tell what was real and what wasn't back there."

"I think what really tripped us up was the fact that Ladybug wasn't there. Like, she just did not show. At all." Bunnyx folded her arms as she propped her back up against the wall. "Surely, she must've seen all this chaos and came running, right? There's no reason for Ladybug to go awol on us, right?" She looked at the others, who all shared her looks of concern.

"Yeah. Ladybug usually never misses a fight with Hawkmoth's bad guys. Whether it's a Sentimonster or an Akuma. Can't believe that this is the day she decided to take a vacation." Tigara took her claws off, revealing the black and pink hands of her suit at long last. She rubbed the back of her left hand with her right hand. "Cat Noir, you're close to Ladybug, right? Do you think you have a reason as to why she's not here?"

"Sadly, I don't think I do, miss..." Cat Noir leaned in towards her.

"Tigara. It's just Tigara," she said. "And before you ask the others, Pygmy, Bunnyx, Ruff, Gruff, Cockerel, King Monkey, Rampage, Madam Mouse, Pegasus, King Monkey, Viperion, and Ryuko."

"I know most of the others, thank you very much," said Cat Noir, having worked with them beforehand. "But before I go on, I think I need some answers. First of all, who are you? And why do you have Ladybug's Miraculouses?"

"Are you sure that we should tell him?" Pygmy asked, lifting a brow in concern. "The masters told us that Ladybug and Cat Noir shouldn't know that we were heroes."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that part. But knowing them, I'm sure they meant that we can't reveal our secret identities to them," Viperion was the first to cut through the silence. "In fact, I'm almost certain that's what they meant by that; especially since some of us got our identities exposed on the day of the Miracle Queen attack. Me included." He weakly chuckled, then said "Sass. Scales Rest." And like that, Viperion was reduced back to Luka. "Hey," he remarked, as Sass came out of the Miraculous.

"I needed to replenish my dragons anyway." Kagami nodded in agreement. "Longg. Clear Skies." She hung her head and let the power dissipate, revealing that she was Kagami, and freeing Longg from the Dragon Miraculous. "Cat Noir, I apologise for going behind you and Ladybug's backs, but this is something that REALLY needs more heroes than just you and Ladybug."

"I agree, Kagami. I'd been agreeing with your hero group long before you came out and said it. I just didn't know the rest of the bits behind the story," Cat Noir came over and helped Kagami stand back up again. "It's a hard time here in Paris; especially given how much more powerful Hawkmoth and Mayura are getting. Every little bit helps, whether or not m'lady gets a say in it. Still, how did you even get your Miraculouses in the first place? Shouldn't Ladybug have them in the Miracle Box?"

"See, that's the thing. One day, the twelve of us were brought together by this ancient master from an order in Tibet. They called us there to train, and they gave us the twelve Miraculouses of the Chinese Zodiac," Cockerel was the next one to speak. "They said that the box is linked to Ladybug's box, so anything that we take from it disappears from Ladybug's box. At least, I think that's how it works?"

"They said that Ladybug and Cat Noir wouldn't be able to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura alone, no matter how hard they tried. And Ladybug is exceptionally stubborn. Sorry to bad mouth the girl who has literally saved Paris a couple dozen times, but it's true," Ruff was the next one to speak out of the heroes. "So that's where we come in. The twelve of us are Ladybug's heroes. While she's saving the day, we're saving her so that she can save the day. Does that make any sense?"

"It does make sense. Truth be told, you couldn't have come at a better time, guys." Cat Noir's smile only grew. "When every day's a cat-astrophe, it's always a pleasure to have more heroes."

"It is. Especially when those heroes trust one another." Pegasus added in. "The only people who know our identities are ourselves and the masters. And I think that it works better that way. Instead of having to play a guessing game and try to figure out how much trust to put in someone, we fully trust each other because we know who we are, what we stand for, and how we can help each other with or without the powers. I'm sure that you and Ladybug do the same, right, Cat Noir?"

That was the moment when Cat Noir only let out a sigh and turned away. "See, it's not as simple as that, guys. Not by a long shot," his voice dropped in pitch; a sign that his morale had started to fall. "Ladybug is so rooted in the ideal of protecting people that she decided that not even the two of us should know who we are. And every time I try and ask, she gets incredibly defensive about it. How can I trust someone when I don't even know who they are underneath the mask? For all I know, the real Ladybug could be a horrible person without the mask..."

"That's... **horrible** ," Madam Mouse stood up and walked over to Cat Noir. She tenderly patted him on the back and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Well, you can trust us, Cat Noir. We trust ourselves, so that should be a good sign that we can work together."

"It's a nice thought, Madam Mouse, but as you've said, the only ones that you can show your identities off to are yourselves and the masters," Cat Noir remarked. "So you can trust yourselves, but I barely even know most of you, outside of the fact that we all have to work together and take down Hawkmoth. Could be a totally different can of worms outside of the superhero business for all I know..."

"But even without knowing who you are, I'm sure that Ladybug would never mean to hurt your feelings by doing this, right? Surely, she does like you and she trusts you to work with her?" Pygmy walked up to Cat Noir and wrapped her arm around him as well. "You've worked so well in the past together; stopping lots of Hawkmoth's villains before this, so why stop now? You might not know who you are underneath the hero guises, but you do still have a bond with each other. And it's that kind of stuff that's special. The one thing that Hawkmoth will _never have_ ; a friend by your side to help you through tough times."

"As long as you two still work together, then that's all you need. Who cares if you don't know who you are underneath the mask? You both have the same goal; stopping Hawkmoth and saving the day. Surely, you two can bond over that, right?" Bunnyx added. "And hey. You've also got us now; your knights in shining armour coming to make sure you and Ladybug can get on with your work and curbstomp those bad guys into the ground."

Cat Noir looked back at the twelve heroes. Their smiles resonated with him. The fact that they were doing their best to cheer him up in these dark times; especially with Ladybug missing in action and a rampaging Sentimonster on the loose coerced by Rena and Volpina was enough to make him smile back. He knew that in reality, his life was fraught with nothing but pain, uncertainty, and hardship, so being Cat Noir was the one freedom that he had. So to see other people sharing in that freedom outside of Ladybug was the solace that he needed to make himself happy again; even when the harsh reality always stared him in the face. "Thanks, guys. I really needed that." He swallowed.

"No problem. Always happy to help," Gruff chuckled. "So, what's our plan for taking down Rena, Volpina, and that Sentimonster?"

"It's gonna be exceptionally difficult without Ladybug. Without her Lucky Charm, the Akuma and the Amok are going to run away without her yo-yo to catch them. And if they're not caught, then they will multiply and cause pandemonium." Kagami reached into her pocket and pulled out a daifuku; a small round rice cake with red bean paste inside. She fed the daifuku to Longg, who wasted no time in nibbling away at the confectionary treat. "Does anyone know how to deal with Rena and Volpina?"

"Well, the source of their power is the Fox Miraculous, right? So we just get rid of those and the Akuma should be freed." Cat Noir nodded. "Trust me. I've dealt with Volpina before. And if I know Volpina, then I know that her Fox Miraculous phony is holding the Akuma."

"Still, that raises the question. How exactly does Rena have the Fox Miraculous? I'm pretty sure that Miraculous is still held under lock and key, right?" Luka was the next to respond, as he fed Sass a boiled egg. "Doesn't Hawkmoth create a single villain at a time?"

"Not if the villains are touching each other. If there's two or more people touching each other, then it counts as a single Akumatisation." Bunnyx interjected. "I saw Alya and Lila fighting each other in the park earlier, and in that scuffle, Hawkmoth planted the Akuma, so both of them got turned into Rena and Volpina. There's still only one Akuma, so we find that, we get rid of Rena and Volpina at once."

"As for the Sentimonster, it's nestled itself in Marinette Dupain-Cheng's purse." In the thick of the moment, she said it before Cat Noir could even think it "I guess, in a way, you could call it emotional baggage."

"Ya beat me to it," Cat Noir chuckled. "Now I think I can see why Plagg and Barkk have rivalry."

"What can I say?" Ruff let out a playful giggle. "After so many of your puns, I think it's about time we let someone else _off the leash_."

"Oh, _I think I'm gonna like you._ " Cat Noir pushed his fingertips together. "Once this is all said and done, we really should hang out sometime."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ruff nodded deicately.

"If you two are done being goo-goo eyed with each other, there's still a Sentimonster and a pair of supervillains running rampant," Rampage cut in, going against his usual strong, silent attitude. "Now, how are we gonna deal with this?"

"Oh, thank goodness. There you all are!"

Everyone turned towards the roof to find the source of the voice, and sure enough, they found it. A new Kwami with a bulbous head and black spots all over herself. With long, curly antennae and some quills poking out of her butt, it was none other than Tikki; Marinette's Kwami and the very thing that made Ladybug Ladybug. She flitted down from her position towards Cat Noir. "I'm sorry about this, I **really, really am** , but Ladybug's a little... tied up at the moment."

"It's no big deal, Tikki. I'm just glad that you're here. Shows that Ladybug isn't entirely out of the fight just yet." Cat Noir reached out for Tikki and let her rest gently in the palm of his hand.

"Tikki?!" The twelve Last Chance heroes all called at the same time, gathering around Cat and Tikki like a swarm of locusts.

"So, you're the little bundle of joy that makes Ladybug into Ladybug, are ya?" Bunnyx was the first one to speak as she eyed-up Tikki. "Well, I gotta say, you do look pretty good."

"Yeah. In fact, I'd wager you're one of the cutest-looking Kwamis I've ever seen!" Pygmy pulled Tikki in close and gently pet her on the head. "Oh, I'll bet your master treats you very, very well. Does she?"

"Sh-she does." Tikki wriggled out of Pygmy's gentle holds. "But, more or less, my master's the reason why I'm actually here today. As I've said, I can't exactly turn her into Ladybug at the moment. I also can't explain the reason why I can't because that would violate the rule of secrecy, and that would leave the secret out in the open for Hawkmoth to exploit."

"Man... Even her Kwami's secretive." Cat Noir kicked the ground idly.

"Well, Tikki, it's good that you're here. Do you know how we can deal with a pair of supervillains and a Sentimonster without Ladybug's help?" Cockerel asked, his eyes focused on Tikki as she drifted around the air.

"The same way that we always do. We find the Akuma and the Amok and get rid of them," said Tikki. "Now, it's gonna be hard for me to catch the two of them without Ladybug, so I'll need to move fast. Once we deal with the attack, I'll speed up and get Ladybug, then we could—"

"Isn't there easier ways to do this?" Kim asked. "I mean, we've got Pegasus and Bunnyx here. Pegasus could just open up a Vortex to the deepest, darkest reaches of space and throw the Akuma and the Amok into it. Then there's Bunnyx with her Burrow. She could just open that up, and then we throw it into some random point at the end of time itself, right? Simple."

"First, you have to actually get to the Akuma." Tikki shook her head. "Ladybug's job isn't all that easy, you know. Whenever she has to fight one of Hawkmoth's villains, she has to think and plan her way to victory; not just throw everything that she could at it. That's why her Lucky Charm creates items for her; because that item ties into the logical solution of how to defeat a villain."

"Long and short, it's all one big puzzle when you play with Tikki's powers. You get something random, and then you have to figure out how to use that item. Then, you get to the part of actually using it, which, believe me, isn't easy." Cat Noir crossed his arms. He had only inherited Tikki's powers once, but even then, he knew how technical things got when it came to the case of battling a supervillain with the Ladybug Miraculous. "Don't worry, though. As long as you find the right way to deal with things, then Lucky Charm's always gonna have your back."

"Mmhmm." Tikki nodded. "And even without Ladybug, I can still be useful. My Lucky Charm works outside of my master's command, as does all of your Kwamis' powers. It might not exactly have the same effect, but it will still provide all of you with the luck that you need to win against Hawkmoth and Mayura."

"Alright then. Always good to have a lucky charm or two in our pockets." Madam Mouse pet Tikki on her head. "We're happy to have you here, Tikki. The more heroes we have to stand against Hawkmoth and Mayura, the better."

"Yes. Though, I'm still curious as to how you got your hands on the Chinese Zodiac Miraculouses without Ladybug's permission," Tikki cut in.

"Relax, Tikki. We already went through it with Cat Noir. We didn't steal 'em like Chloe did." Gruff added in. "If we did, then this would be a totally different kind of meeting. And not in a good way either."

"It's still disconcerting. Usually, the only one who can give a Miraculous other than Ladybug is the Guardians, and the last time I checked, they're all gone now..." Tikki twiddled her stumpy little arms.

"All gone? _Are you sure about that?_ Then how come we've got our Miraculouses right now?" Bunnyx teased, showing off the clock, as the others highlighted their Miraculouses. "Your master doesn't know it yet, Tikki, but there _are other heroes in Paris_. And whether or not Ladybug chooses them doesn't matter anymore. We've all got a chip in this pie. We all want to work together to see Hawkmoth go down in flames. So really, what's the point in holding back? We should just go all in whenever we can. Sure beats having to play the odds and get pushed to the edge every time."

"Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure our Kwamis are all powered up again, so, shall we, Kagami?" Luka turned towards Kagami.

"Indeed, Luka. Let's change back." Kagami gave a nod in return.

" **Sass! Scale Slither!** "

" **Longg! Bring the Storm!** "

And just like that, Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi were transformed back into Viperion and Ryuko, once again rounding out the circle of superheroes. Now that Kagami had changed back, the segments of her chest had been refilled; the sign that she had replenished her Wind and Water Dragons. During the entire transformational sequence, Tikki had some time to think about the words that the heroes had been saying. To some merit, they were right, but to her own experience, Tikki knew that Ladybug and Cat Noir always came out on top every time. But then again, she had to remember that Marinette had just been Amokatised, so they weren't entirely infallable. What were to happen if this happened again? If she or Plagg's master were Akumatised or Amokatised by Hawkmoth and Mayura? And how would Paris handle without one of their headlining heroes swooping in to save the day? Even now, Tikki knew that without Ladybug in battle, Hawkmoth and Mayura could easily let their Akuma and Amok multiply and fester, before returning to the people who had been affected by them.

"Come on, Tikki. Let's do this." Cat Noir gave Tikki a gentle pat as the other twelve heroes shot out of the rec centre and back onto the streets of Paris; ready to save the day and strike down the bad guys once more.

"Alright then," remarked Tikki as she stayed close to Cat Noir, letting the other heroes go first. She still had to think about everything on their way to the fight. Who in the Order gave these kids their Miraculouses? How good would they be when Lucky Charm came into play? And what would Marinette think of this? What would her master think of the fact that there were other heroes in Paris without her consent? The last part she worried and mulled over the most; especially given the slog that was dealing with Chloe and the Bee Miraculous. After a situation like that, she would've thought that Marinette would never want to give out a Miraculous again; that she would want to keep her cards close to her chest. But as it turned out, the cards had been forcibly ripped out of Marinette's hands and given to the new team of heroes. But... maybe that wasn't so bad after all. So long as Tikki knew to put her trust in these new heroes, that was.

* * *

Back at the Eiffel Tower, Rena and Volpina stood on the top as they watched the Sentimonster continue to cause chaos for the world below. Even with its' ever growing size, the beast still looked small from where they were standing. The two of them watched with satisfaction as the monster tore up trees, tossed around vehicles, and continued to mindlessly attack the world around it; driven by the unending fury that Marinette felt for Lila Rossi.

"Heh. By the speed we're going at, all of Paris is gonna get torn up by this Sentimonster." Volpina maliciously tossed her hair back. "Hey, Rena? What's the betting that we destroy all of Paris before Ladybug shows up."

"I'd say we've got a pretty good chance of doing it in all honesty. Ladybug's nowhere to be found. Nothing but these wannabe superheroes parading around in cosplay." Rena shrugged. "Hawkmoth? Sorry to break it to ya, but I don't think Ladybug's gonna show. You'll just have to make do with Cat Noir's Miraculous."

"No. Ladybug will show. She has to. That's why we do all of this," said Hawkmoth through Rena. "She's never shyed away from a fight against my many villains. She wouldn't start today; especially with how lethal you two and this Sentimonster are. Just keep up the good work and lay waste to Paris. Sure enough, Ladybug is going to come. And when she does, she'll be crushed under the weight of your combined powers."

"I would have to disagree. Ladybug's not shown up at all; especially with those twelve new punks that wanna play hero," Volpina added in. "Think about it, Hawkmoth. You've never seen this many heroes before. I've never seen this many heroes before. Half of the time, I have to admit that it's all been luck how we've managed to stay one step ahead. Not entirely sure how long that luck's gonna go on before it all comes to an end."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir will come in due time. To be honest, this is quite suspicious," Hawkmoth finally let out a sigh. "Mayura? What's your take on the situation?"

"As long as you get the Miraculouses, my opinion is irrelevant. But still, I do share in your concern, Hawkmoth," Mayura added. " **This is unprecedented for Ladybug.** She would never turn down a fight like this. Do you think that she went on vacation somewhere? As if to get away from the conflict going on in Paris?"

"No. She would never rest on her laurels with the two of us still on the loose. Not even for a second." Hawkmoth pushed his fingers together. "Wherever she is, she's become awfully oblivious to the truth of the matter." He shook his head. "Still, that's where you three come in. Rena, Volpina, and the Sentimonster. Together, the three of you will level Paris; obliterating every single thing in your path. We'll rip this city up from the roots if we have to to get that Miraculous!"

"Right." Rena nodded. "You see 'em yet?" She turned to Volpina.

Volpina looked out into the distance and sure enough, she could see the group of heroes charging in towards the Eiffel Tower. It didn't take a genius to figure out how quickly they had figured it all out. The fact that they had a giant Sentimonster to defeat that was only getting bigger and bigger the more hate Marinette showed for Lila was about as subtle as an elephant on an active freeway. "There they are." She clutched her flute tight, as Rena did the same. Then, together, the two of them played a dulcet melody together with their flutes that got the attention of the Sentimonster. It turned to see the heroes running into battle, but all that Marinette could see was more and more Lila Rossi duplicates coming for her.

"Alright, so first, we need to take out the Sentimonster. Then, we can deal with Rena and Volpina easier," said Pegasus as he examined the beast. "And I recommend that we do it fast. Given the acceleration of its' growth fueled by Marinette's contempt for Lila, the beast will grow until it's taller than the city itself! Almost to the point where it'll reach Ben Nevis in height proportions!"

"Ben Nevis? Who's he?" Cat Noir was about to ask, but the roar of the Sentimonster was enough to send shivers down his spine and interrupt his train of thought. "Y'know what? Let's save that for another time, Pegasus."

"Viperion, once we take out the Sentimonster and get Marinette to safety, try to set up a Second Chance anchor, then we can turn back time if Rena and Volpina get out of hand," said Ruff as the Sentimonster ran towards them, claws driving through the ground and leaving scratch marks on it.

"In the meantime, we'll do our best to try and fend them all off. And if needs be, we can always use our powers," Gruff added, as he brandished his razor-sharp shears towards the beast.

"You... are ALL LILA!" Marinette declared as her Huli Jing raised its' front claws high into the air and threw them down onto the road leading towards the Eiffel Tower. All of the heroes leapt out of the way and as they did, the Sentimonster swung its' now roaring fire tails at them. This time, however, the heroes were able to evade the attack and land safely, spreading themselves a far distance apart from the beast. "Lila has no place in this world. Her lies will destroy us!"

"Oh, Marinette..." Tikki could only watch in horror as she watched her master engage in battle with the superheroes. With the way that the heroes were moving to avoid getting struck down, as well as the reach, speed, and lethality that the Sentimonster had, it was almost hard for her to predict the outcome. She had always put her faith in Marinette, but here was the one time where putting her faith in Marinette would ultimately destroy her. Cat Noir and the twelve other heroes were doing their very best, but ultimately, Marinette's power had manifested and now the Sentimonster proved just how strong her hate for Lila was. The fiery tails once more drove into the earth and created flaming pillars around the eruption points. And each one scattered more and more pieces of flame around. "Please, team, I beg of you. You NEED to save Ladybug..."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A hand reached from behind and grabbed Tikki, choking her of her breath. "A little fairy on the run? Now, where did you come from?"

"G-gah..." Tikki tried her very best to speak, but Volpina's grip on her was too strong for her to overpower. "G-get off..."

"Aww, what's the matter. Gonna cry for mommy and daddy? Too bad." Volpina cracked a sinister grin.

"Wait... is that... Ladybug's Kwami?" Hawkmoth immediately interrupted as he viewed Tikki through Volpina's eyes. "But how?! Ladybug should be with her Kwami at all times!"

"Ladybug's Kwami, eh? That just makes things all the more delicious." Volpina's ears pricked up as she looked into Tikki's eyes. "So, you're the little squirt that gives Ladybug all her powers, eh? Well, not anymore. If I deliver you to Hawkmoth, then Ladybug won't get the chance to show her ugly face in Paris ever again!"

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Rampage hit Volpina on the back with his sledgehammer, sending the vixen villainess tumbling to the ground. Her sudden impact released Tikki from her grip, and she just shot back into the air.

"Thanks, Rampage!" Tikki remarked as she got as far away from Volpina as possible. But in doing so, she found herself in the heat of the battle with the Sentimonster, and now found herself flitting to and fro to avoid getting swatted away from the fight.

"King Monkey! Play Ball!" Ruff kicked her ball towards King Monkey.

"Got it!" With an aerial roundhouse, he kicked it over to Pygmy. "Hit it hard, girl!"

"Right! One sucker punch, coming right up!" Pygmy wound up her strike in timing, and just before she hit the ball she said " **Abundance!** " And when she hit the ball towards the Sentimonster, it turned into a gargantuan cluster of balls. All of which rained down on the Sentimonster and caused it to back up.

As it was staggered and stumbled backwards, Cat Noir struck it in the back with his staff, and Cockerel and Gruff laid their morningstar and shears into its' ghostly back. The monster let out a screeching howl as it was overwhelmed with pain, but it still got back up. Seething with anger, it roared again. It saw that Marinette was losing to Lila again, and that made it grow even larger, to the point where it was now as tall as the Eiffel Tower once it got back on its' feet.

"What are you doing?!" Rena Rage declared as she leapt down from the top of the Eiffel Tower and swung her flute out towards Cat Noir and the other heroes. She landed violently into the ground. Had she not been powered up by an Akuma, that fall would have broken her legs or even killed her. "That Sentimonster belongs to us! It is our property!" Stomping forward, she dashed towards Pygmy and swung her flute like a dagger. "Stop! Trying! To! Be! Heroes!" She said with each of her flute swings, as each one missed.

"Stop trying to hurt everyone, then!" Tigara used her claws to push Rena away. " **Hunter's Eye!** " She declared as she gained her spectral aura once more. She saw each one of Rena's attacks coming before she even made them, and was able to effortlessly dodge each and every one of them, even finding an opening for her to slice her claws at the flute. It snapped into four pieces when the claw attack hit, with each of those pieces falling to the ground. "Good luck trying to make anymore illusions without your tool!" And like that, and as protective as any tiger would of their friends and family, she scooped up Pygmy and got her back into the fight with the Sentimonster.

"Why you..." Rena just hissed as she took the pieces of her shattered flute. The mirage fell away and it had been revealed that it was just a twig that Tigara had been slicing. The smile came back. "Psyche." She played a few notes with her actual flute and vanished, blending in with the world to prepare her next illusory ambush.

As the heroes were all beaten around, battered, and knocked away into everything that they could, Tikki couldn't take it anymore. Moaning, she took in red energy from all around. The whole city shuddered and shook at the amount of power that she was taking in, until at last, she threw out her stumpy little arms and shouted as loud as she could "LUCKY CHARM!" With an explosion of red light, the energy washed over the whole city. The heroes, the Sentimonster, Rena and Volpina, and anyone and everyone within the radius of Paris, France.

"Whoa! Now that was pretty cool, Tikki." Bunnyx remarked as she looked down at her hands. Tightening them back up into fists again, she felt like she was much lighter on her feet and faster as well.

"Yeah. It was. Only, quick question. What was that, exactly?" Viperion questioned.

"I just did a primeval form of my Lucky Charm. With how much of my power I had to put into it, I know that you'll definitely save the day and defeat these bad guys now," Tikki flitted down to Viperion's side. "Now, everyone do your very best to save Marinette!"

"Will do." Cockerel turned towards the Huli Jing and swung his morningstar around to the point where it was a blur. "Ya hear that, Mayura? We just got a pep-up! No way you're gonna be staying with Marinette now!"

The monster let out one more roar, and the heroes shuffled away from its' next claw drives and tail flicks. The battle had resumed. Madam Mouse used her jump rope whip to swing herself up to one of the edges of the Eiffel Tower. Then, jumping from one girder to another, she scaled the tower all the way to the top. Once she did, it was all a waiting game.

Rampage could see what Madam Mouse was doing and charged towards the monster. It tried to flop on top of his body, but he already knew what to do. Shouting " **Deadlift!** " He caught the falling Sentimonster and held it up. Then, he threw it over his body head-first into the ground, and then back over himself once again onto its' tails. After which, he let out a war cry and ran with the Sentimonster into the Eiffel Tower. It rumbled but stood firm.

Once Madam Mouse recovered from the vibrations and watched the now-dazed Sentimonster, she jumped off the edge and down to the body and landed with a splash in its' ghostly skin once again. She swam her way down to Marinette and tried her best to set her free. "Please, Marinette. Don't do this! There's always a better way!"

"No, there isn't. And there never will be a better with you here, Lila Rossi," said Marinette. She tried to headbutt Madam Mouse, but she just swerved out of the way and grabbed Marinette's head with both her hands.

"PLEASE! We're trying to help you! You're not going to solve the issue by having a temper tantrum!" She shook Marinette wildly, as if she were an oversized ragdoll in a children's playroom.

"You are Lila Rossi. You will always be Lila Rossi," Marinette retorted. "You will lie, lie, and lie some more, and everyone at the school will believe you. Adrien, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Max, Alix, Sabrina, Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, Marc, Aurore... all of them swayed by your silver tongue. I have to sever that tongue from your body!"

"I'm sorry, Marinette..." Madam Mouse sighed as she dodged the next few punches and kicks that Marinette threw at her. " **Multitude!** " She declared. And in a wave of white light, she shrunk down and duplicated, until she was a whole horde of Madam Mouse clones all climbing up and around Marinette like plague rats ravaging their next victim.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Marinette started to feel panic in her voice. As she tried to brush and push the miniature Lilas off of her body, her beast started to lose control. As she spasmed out, so did the Sentimonster. It wriggled and shuddered, writhing and flailing around wildly as Marinette desperately attempted to get free of the many Lilas that were covering her from head to toe. "I have to win! I need to win! I can't just let Lila get away with this! I'm trying to save everyone by destroying her!"

Madam Mouse said nothing, as she finally took the purse off of Marinette's body and started to make her way towards the others on terra firma. It took a couple of clones to get the purse off, with the rest of them staying on Marinette to induce that sense of dread and belief that Lila Rossi was still all over her.

"ENOUGH!" Marinette declared, and threw her arms and legs out. The Sentimonster made one last roar that was so powerful that it broke every single glass window the team could see, as well as damaged their eardrums in the process. In a final attempt to be rid of Lila forever, the Huli Jing absorbed blue energy, curling itself up into a ball. And when it next uncurled, the energy was displaced in the form of a gigantic fireball that bounced around and smashed into everything that it could, like an oversized pinball. It knocked the Eiffel Tower straight over, then hurled over it to collide into the Trocadéro. Both monuments were reduced to mangled concrete and melted metal as the beast finally came to a halt before the remaining heroes. As it lay belly-up on the ground, Madam Mouse finally broke out of the mass and lobbed the purse over to the heroes.

"Do it! Now!" The clones all said in unison with each other.

That was Cat Noir's cue. " **Cataclysm!** " He hustled his body towards the flying purse and laid his paw into it. It turned into ashes and fell apart in the blink of an eye, expelling the Amok from it. As the lone feather floated through the air, the energy around Marinette Dupain-Cheng completely vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Marinette herself splayed on the ground like a ragdoll.

Marinette felt like she had been hit in the face by a lorry when she woke back up. Her head pounded and buzzed as she looked around. Groaning, she finally got back up to her feet and saw the merry band of thirteen heroes staring at her. "Wh-what am I doing here?" She said, then felt her eyes widen when she saw the heroes. "And... wh-who are you all?" She tried to back up, but a sudden surge rushed up her leg and she let out a yelp of pain as she toppled back onto her butt.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. You were just part of a Sentimonster plot by Mayura." Cockerel came over to her and laid her hand on her stomach. " **Refresh.** " He calmly said, as his hand started to glow and an orange wave of light rushed around Marinette’s body, completely nullifying the pain that she felt. "There. Now, take care of yourself and get out of here, girl. This is definitely no place for a civillian."

"Th-thanks." Marinette had no words. There were twelve more heroes standing before her. She was mentally panicking on one side, but on the other, if she had been a Sentimonster, then that meant that there was an Amok drifing around, and she needed to catch it before Mayura had the chance to make more and more of it. She got out of sight as fast as she could, but little did the heroes know that Tikki was already following her. Ladybug was back in the game.

As Marinette looked into the air, she saw Tikki. And she saw her back. A big smile returning to her face, she brought Tikki into a big hug and held her close. "Tikki!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you're back, Marinette. I was deathly worried about you for the longest time." Tikki smiled from cheek to cheek as she hugged Marinette back. "Please, don't ever, ever, EVER do that to me again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to them."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Tikki. But don't worry. My head's clear now." Marinette patted Tikki on her head as she kept on hugging her. "I'm just glad that you're back as well. And I think you know what I'm about to say." As soon as she said that, she watched as Tikki popped out of her hug and floated at the ready. " **Tikki! Spots On!** " And in a whirl of light, Marinette was draped in the Ladybug outfit once more. A true sight for her sore eyes. Once she was ready to save the day, she looked back over to the other twelve heroes, who stood together in a group.

"One down, two to go." Ruff started to look around, seeing if she could find Rena Rage or Volpina. But all that she found was nothing. "Everyone, guards up. Those two could be anywhere."

"Or anyone," Cat Noir added as he put his back towards Ruff. "Keep your eyes open and don't trust anyone; not even yourselves. If Rena and Volpina really are working together with their illusion game, then all of this could've been for nothing."

Tigara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she used the residual energy of her Hunter's Eye power to try and find Rena and Volpina. Sure enough, she saw a pink fox-shaped girl run towards the heroes and strike them all with her flute. And that was the opening that she took. Tigara intercepted the attack as it came inches from hitting Cat Noir, then, catching the second fox projection out of the corner of her eye, she tossed Volpina into Rena, uncovering them both.

"Ugh... Cheap shot!" Volpina spluttered as she got back up to her feet. And as she did, she could hear the beeping sounds of the Miraculouses winding down. "But you won't be able to hold out for long, boys and girls. Those clocks of yours are running down, aren't they?"

"Yeah, you're right." Pygmy looked down at her pearl anklet and saw that the pearls were starting to lose their colour. She watched as the other Miraculouses that had been used also lost their first segments. "Guys, we're on a time crunch. If we don't do this in time, then we're gonna be out of juice and exposed to Hawkmoth!"

"Guess we'd better strike while the iron's hot then." Ryuko brandished her sword and took up a defensive stance. "Come at us, then. If you want our Miraculouses so badly, then come and take them."

"Taunting? As much as it'd work in other cases, it won't for us. We can just sit here and wait for your timers to run down. And then, off come the disguises, and your merry little band comes to an end," Rena Rage smirked triumphantly. "Plus, you know how good we are as the Twin-Tailed Foxes. You're not winning this one, little kids." She spoke the last sentence with malice in her voice, almost laughing as she said it.

"Gotta admit. You have a point." With no other words said, Bunnyx rushed for the Twin-Tailed Foxes and swung her parasol out towards them. Both of them faded away in puffs of orange smoke, laughing maniacally as their voices echoed on the winds.

"Come on, then. Where are we?" Volpina cackled. "Are we here? Or there? Or are we nowhere at all?"

"If you're the so-called heroes that Ladybug and Cat Noir put their faith in, then I think she's made a horrible life decision." Rena Rage joined in the insults, as her voice danced around the heroes. "There's no way that she would trust the twelve of you. Not at all. She only trusts herself. And that's why she's pathetic."

"Plus, she never showed up! Talk about a loser!" Volpina smirked. Then, at last, she appeared behind Gruff and kicked him in the groin so hard that he was launched airborne. As he clenched in pain, Rena reappeared and batted him back down to the ground. Then, Volpina kicked his body into the group of thirteen, knocking them all into a heap.

"This is getting out of hand..." Viperion got back up and immediately went for his bracelet. " **Second Chance!** " He pulled back the snake's head, and made the anchor point there in time. Now, whenever he pulled it back, it would bring them right back to the start of this brawl.

With no more words being said from either sides, the heroes and villains all went into a fight. The heroes tried their very best to keep up with the Twin-Tailed Foxes, but their illusions were the stuff of legend with how well that they were crafted. For each and every time they landed a hit, the mirages either faded away or were a different object entirely. That being said, Rena and Volpina didn't have much of an easy time either, as when they struck one hero, they barely had time to get away as the others were so tightly-knit together that they responded lightning-fast.

Eventually, the flow ended as a stealthed attack from Rena was foiled by Tigara, who caught her outfit in her claws and pushed her down to the ground with enough force, using her claws as a way to make sure that she stayed down. Volpina came to save Rena, however, as her illusion caused the ground to open up around her and Tigara's feet. Shocked by the sudden sight of the illusion, Tigara stumbled and tried to get away from the open earth, as Rena stood on nothing and rejoined her partner's side.

"Hah! Your eyes aren't used to seeing so many fakes and frauds yet, are they?" Rena boasted. "Too bad. So sad."

Viperion just made a fist out of his hand and went for the bracelet again. " **Second Chance!** " A wave of light, and time turned back on itself.

Eventually, the flow ended as a stealthed attack from Rena was foiled by Tigara, who caught her outfit in her claws and pushed her down to the ground with enough force, using her claws as a way to make sure that she stayed down. Volpina came to save Rena, however, as her illusion caused the ground to open up around her and Tigara's feet. Shocked by the sudden sight of the illusion, she was about to jump, when Viperion ran to her side and stood firmly on nothingness. That gave Tigara the confidence she needed to keep holding Rena down.

"Grr..." Volpina was about to play her flute again, when Pegasus launched his horseshoe over her head. It came back so hard that it knocked her into him, and he just backflipped; his feet catching her chin and sending her towards King Monkey.

"Batter up!" He said, as he held his cudgel like an oversized baseball bat and smashed it into Volpina, who went hurling towards the crumbled Eiffel Tower remains.

"Not so fast!" Madam Mouse whipped Volpina and coiled her jump rope's end around her leg. With a great heave, she threw Rena back towards the heroes, and Viperion struck her with the side of his lyre.

Meanwhile, Rena had managed to kick Tigara with enough force to break free and she started to play her flute again. A large cube of water appeared around the battlefield, causing everyone to hold their breath instinctively, including Rena and Volpina, to add to the immersion.

Marc, however, wasn't fooled for long. As he finally exhaled, he realised that it was just air. He said " **Scapegoat!** " and disappeared as the other heroes finally released their own breaths. Now invisible, he scurried over towards Rena and Volpina, to see if he could take them from behind and end this.

"What's the matter? Can't keep your heads above water?" Rena remarked as the illusion fell away. "Sounds to me like you're out of your depth there."

"Hey. I'm the one who makes the puns around here. Leave that to the pu—"

"Purrfessionals, kitty?"

Everyone turned to find the source of the voice, and sure enough, there was Ladybug. She opened up her yo-yo and watched as the Amok, now a simple white feather floated out of it. "Bye-bye, little feather."

"Ladybug!" The Last Chance all called out together as another one of their Miraculous segments began to discolour.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ladybug as she leapt over to Cat Noir's side. "Like, I really am. I can't explain why I'm late to the party, it just sorta... happened. But at least you were able to hold down the fort while I was gone, Cat Noir."

"Hey. Better late than never, m'lady." Cat Noir gave her a pat on the back, which caused her to smile. He too was also a sight for her sore eyes after what had happened today. "Now, how's about we put down Rena and Volpina? With the help of some old—and new—friends?" He extended his arm out to the rest of the Last Chance heroes.

Ladybug didn't have the time to question what the heroes were doing there, or how they had the Miraculouses that she had worked so hard to keep a secret, but she knew that fourteen against two was a very good match-up for her; especially with Rena Rage and Volpina on the battlefield. Now, the odds were in her favour. With a nod of approval, she turned towards the Twin-Tailed Foxes with a smile.

"Well, well, well. The plot thickens, doesn't it?" Volpina spoke at last. One last little gambit to get under everyone's skin. "The Twelve Chinese Zodiac Miraculouses out in the open. But Ladybug's Miracle Box is supposed to be hers and hers alone. Boy, I wonder how in the stars above they managed to get out?" She made a little giggle. "Is this another Chloe Bourgeois situation I see before me, Ladybug?"

"Yeah, Ladybug. How could you ever trust someone like this? They got Miraculouses without your permission! You should be furious! They're joyriding with your toys! The ones that you're trying not to have fall into Hawkmoth's hands!" Rena joined in. "And what's worst; you don't even know half of these people. Heck, you're trying to take back my Miraculous too? What kind of sick Miraculous-juggling game are you trying to play here, girl? I thought that we could count on you!"

As Ladybug fell victim to Rena and Volpina's words, she remembered something from the fight with Angel; with Chloe Bourgeois. _"Tell me something, Ladybug. What happens the next time someone steals Miraculouses? What if someone goes behind your back and becomes a superhero without your consent or notice? Will you hate them as much as you hate me? Or do you just have hatred for me and me alone?"_ Those words stewed in Ladybug's mind as Rena and Volpina both charged in for the superheroes. But before either of them could even think about laying a finger on them, a pair of invisible jabs hit them square in the bellies at the same time. As the two foxes fell to their feet, their Miraculouses were snipped off and shattered, but no Akuma came flitting out.

"Wh-what?!" Gruff's eyes widened as his Scapegoat deactivated. "Their Akuma's not in the Miraculouses?"

"Nope." Rena overpowered Gruff and threw him to the ground. "Hawkmoth's many things, but _he's not dense_. Of course he doesn't have the real Fox Miraculous. But as long as he has an Akuma, anything's possible, isn't it?"

The heroes returned to the fight, as Rena and Volpina, now without a cumbersome pendant around their necks, kept up their illusionary barrages. As Viperion tried to use Second Chance again, Rena held him from behind and let Volpina drive her heels into his stomach. He would've fallen, but Rena just kept him securely in place. That was until Rampage's hammer knocked her away, and Bunnyx beat her back towards him using her parasol.

"Come on, Ladybug. Go for the Lucky Charm like you always do," said Cat Noir as he casually used his bo staff to beat the two foxes away when they tried to make a move on him and Ladybug. "What've you got to lose? If that doesn't work, then we can just count on the others to do the job for us."

"I..." Ladybug watched how valiantly the Last Chance all fought together. Faces that she knew, and others that she couldn't make out were all trying their very best and supporting each other in the heat of the moment. Even when all seemed like it was at their worst, they all stood proudly and kept doing their very best to make sure that Rena and Volpina lost. "You're right, kitty. I think it's time I do broaden my friendship circle a little." She gave him a nod, took a few steps forward, and shot her yo-yo skyward. " **Lucky Charm!** " she shouted. Her prize this time was a red canister that looked like a fire extinguisher, yet was cold to the touch. "Huh? What's this?" She asked as she sprayed the nozzle, letting out a burst of particles that sprayed an icy substance onto the ground.

"That, m'lady is a can of liquid nitrogen. Freezes water instantly. Could be handy for making sure those villains don't get away." Cat Noir smugly pointed out. "For once, I'd say that Lucky Charm gave you something exceptionally useful; no matter how you use it."

"Thanks, Cat Noir. But now's the time for me to think." As she examined the fight closely, her eyes focused on a plan of action. First, Pegasus; second, Ryuko; third, the nearby river; and finally, the canister in her hands. "Got it!" She rushed off, holding the can as tightly as she could. "Everyone! Wear Rena and Volpina down!" She announced.

Ruff watched as Cockerel lost his next Miraculous segment. "I think it's time we pick up the pace a tad." She smirked as she triggered her countdown ability " **Agility!** " She called, and surging forward at a blazing speed, she was able to slide underneath Rena's legs and grab her before she could get away. Then, gathering momentum, she spun her around like a tornado and threw her to Volpina like a bullet. After which, she knocked them into the air. Next, she began to use the ball to hit the Twin-Tailed Foxes. The way that she was moving and the directions that she was hitting the two villains made it seem like she was an atom, with the electrons being her and her ball dancing around the proton and neutron that was Rena and Volpina.

When the Twin-Tailed Foxes landed in a heap, Ladybug tapped Pegasus on the shoulder. He immediately took notice, as did Ryuko. "Pegasus. I need you to open a Vortex above Rena and Volpina's head. Ryuko? Once that's done, use your Lightning Dragon on the water torrent to shock them."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Pegasus had just seen the water and Ladybug's Lucky Charm. " **Vortex!** " He called out as one appeared over Rena and Volpina's heads. Because of the fact that water was above the gateway, it came pouring down like a tap being turned on. The two foxes couldn't even stand up as the water showered down on them.

" **Lightning Dragon!** " Ryuko shouted out, as her body became a large crackle of electrical energy. She rammed her electricity-coated sword into the water, and it started to conduct. Rena and Volpina let out cries of pain as the electricity kept them from moving.

"And now, for the finishing touch!" Ladybug leapt towards the electrified villains, and with the tightest of synergy, the Vortex closed, Ryuko stopped channelling electricity, and Ladybug used the icy liquid nitrogen on the Twin-Tailed Foxes causing the water pillar that they were in to freeze instantly; and make sure that the two of them couldn't get away. All that hadn't been frozen solid was their heads, which still tried to move, even as their teeth chattered as the ice played hell with their temperatures.

"Ladybug! The Akuma's in Rena Rage's mask! Get that off and the Akuma comes out!" Bunnyx called out from a distance.

"Thanks for that, Bunnyx." Ladybug gave her a friendly wave and tore off Rena's mask. She ripped it in half, and sure enough, the Akuma came flitting out. And as it drifted off, she opened her yo-yo up again. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma." And once again, the routine came back. "Time to de-evilise!" Another successful catch, and this new Akuma was toast. "Gotcha!" One brief scrubbing later, and the butterfly came out of Ladybug's yo-yo, completely free of Hawkmoth's powers. "bye-bye, little butterfly." She waved it off. Then, the can of liquid nitrogen was hurled airborne. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Once more, in a majestic cascade of black and red light, the damage around them was all being patched up. All of the chaos that the Huli Jing had caused, as well as all of the damage that had been inflicted because of Rena and Volpina was all being undone. Including restoring the Eiffel Tower and the Trocadéro to their former splendor. When it all came to an end, the icy prison shattered, and both Rena and Volpina fell to their knees, turning back into Alya and Lila.

"Pound it!" The Last Chance did their little group-fist-bump together before Ladybug and Cat Noir even had a chance to do theirs.

"Okay. Now that everything's all settled, I think we need some answers." Ladybug walked towards the Last Chance. "First of all, who are you all? And why do you have the Miraculouses that I've kept tucked away in the Miracle Box?"

That was the moment where Bunnyx started to sweat from head to toe. "Uh... well, I—"

"No. Way!" Alya Cesaire, in a rush of adrenaline pushed through Ladybug and Cat Noir. "A whole new team of superheroes working together with Ladybug and Cat Noir! And some of them are new! Oh, this is gonna look great on the Ladyblog!" She went fishing for her phone and finally pulled it out, immediately opening the camera app and hitting the record button. "Okay. First question. Who are you?"

"Alya..." Ladybug mumbled under her breath as she just watched Alya filming the twelve new superheroes.

"Who are we?" Alix watched as the others started to lose time on their Miraculouses. "Okay, sorry to say this, but because most of us used our powers, we're gonna be turned back into our civilian identities soon, so we're gonna have to make this brief. My name's Bunnyx. And these are Ruff, Gruff, Cockerel, Rampage, Madam Mouse, Pygmy, Tigara—"

"King Monkey, Pegasus, Viperion, and Ryuko. I know the rest. Heck, I saw some of 'em working with Ladybug," Alya added.

"Exactly," Bunnyx just lamely chuckled. "Sorry. I'm not used to cameras. But yeah. That's us. All twelve of us. Together, we're the Last Chance. And when Ladybug and Cat Noir really, **REALLY** get overwhelmed by Hawkmoth and Mayura's bad guys and Sentimonsters, that's when we come running."

"You heard it here first, folks. The Last Chance! Ladybug's last line of defense for when things get too hot to handle," said Alya for her followers. "Ladybug? What's your take on this?"

As the camera was focused on Ladybug, that was when her confidence went away. Stunned by the sudden interview, she tried to say words, only to choke and fumble on them. "I, uh... well, it's, uh."

"Oh, it's fine, Ladybug. I totally get it. Some of these new heroes are pretty new to Paris, so it's perfectly fine to feel shocked by it all." Alya turned her camera back to the heroes again. "So, do you have some time to stick around?"

"Well, I do, but the others?" Bunnyx held up Cockerel's thumb ring and showed off Gruff's hairclips, as more segments lost their colour. "They used their powers, so they've gotta get going now, before they turn back into regular people. And I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be good for any of us."

"Right, right," said Alya. "Well, if I catch you again, you've gotta give me a full interview someday for the Ladyblog."

"Sounds great to me." Bunnyx gave a nod, then she turned back to the others. "Alright. See you guys later." She gave them a salute, and the eleven other heroes nodded as they hurried off together; off to change back into teens again. Once they were gone, she turned back to Ladybug and Cat Noir, seeing that Alya had stopped filming. "Anyways, sorry for the shock reveal, Ladybug, but those Miraculouses had to be put to good use somehow. Plus, you do have to admit that Hawkmoth and Mayura are getting stronger."

"I agree, m'lady. You weren't even there for most of today's fight, so me and the Last Chance had to fill your boots until you got here," Cat Noir said with a raised finger. "And trust me, they did incredibly well together; especially for their first gig as a whole team."

"Still, I don't get it." Ladybug pulled out the ladybug-designed Miracle Box. She pushed down on two separate flaps, causing them to open up like a pair of ladybug wings to Cat Noir. Inside it were the nineteen slots for each of the Miraculouses, with the only three remaining inside it being the Fox, Bee, and Turtle Miraculouses. "Nobody but me should have access to the Miracle Box, and yet the Miraculouses somehow got into their hands. Don't you think that's a little bit worrying?"

"It is, but I'm not gonna question superheroes when they're trying to do good. I stopped questioning you, didn't I?" He replied. "Plus, you've still got the Fox, Turtle, and Bee Miraculouses, right? You haven't lost all of them. And I'm sure that you'll be able to handle them well."

"If not, you could always leave 'em with us. We'll be sure to find a good place for them," Bunnyx suggested, causing Ladybug to close the box back up.

"N-no. No, that's fine. I appreciate the offer, Bunnyx. But I think we're good for now." Ladybug waved her hand defensively. In the middle of this jarring conversation, she saw that Lila still had not been spoken to, so she took the time to go over and talk to her. "Look. Whatever you said, I'm sorry if nobody understands it. But that's just why you have to explain it to them in a way that they can understand; instead of withholding information. And if someone's worrying about things, then it doesn't help to go over and talk to them every once in a while." She had to try her very best not to lose her temper; even as Ladybug. "And please, Lila. Lying about things only makes it worse. A lie just keeps on growing and growing and growing. And when it grows too big to handle, then everything goes horribly wrong."

"I..." Lila hated Ladybug, but she did her best to play the oblivious card and go along with her words. She took her hand and with a smile, looked into her eyes. "I see. Well, I'll try my best, Ladybug."

"Good." Ladybug walked back to Cat Noir. "Now, I believe there's one last thing we need to do. Isn't that right, kitty?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, bugaboo." He shoved his fist into hers.

"Pound it!" They both said together triumphantly.

* * *

"The Chinese Zodiac." Hawkmoth turned to face Mayura. "Who would've guessed that all twelve of its' avatars would be the very thing standing between me, and Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses?"

"Nobody. And now, the world knows that they're all there, and that they follow the beat of their own drum; rather than that of Ladybug's," added Mayura. "Still, it doesn't matter how many pieces are on the board. Like with many games of chess, they are nothing but pawns defending their king and queen. They will fall in due time."

"And we have plenty of time on our hands, Mayura. Something that Ladybug and her rag-tag group of friends are sorely lacking," he grew a devious grin. "And once their clocks run down and they run out of moves, it'll be checkmate for all of them..." The window closed back up, drowning Hawkmoth and Mayura in darkness once again.


	18. Reflective Meditation and Harrowing Revelation

That night, all of the Last Chance's members regrouped at the Paris rec centre for another night of training with the masters. Each of them had a number of thoughts running through their heads. They were mostly thinking about Tikki, and who her master could have been if it had taken her so long to make it to the day's battle against Rena, Volpina, and the Sentimonster. They were also thinking back on just how ruthless that last battle was; as it was the first time that the twelve of them had all leapt into action together. If Hawkmoth made more and more supervillains as destructive as that, how many more times would the twelve of them need to suit up together and keep Ladybug from getting overrun? And how long would it be before the people of Paris started to talk about them? Knowing Alya and her Ladyblog update about them, it wouldn't have been a long wait.

Master Chi greeted them as they came through the door, and like usual, opened up a Vortex to take them to their proper training site in the mountains of Tibet. Only, this time, when the group walked through the Vortex, the masters were nowhere to be seen. Chi didn't look surprised, however, as she lead the students as usual. This time, they did not go through the wall to the training arena, but rather down another corridor to another part of the temple.

"So, I must ask. How do you all feel?" Master Chi spoke to break up the silence. "I know that it's a heavy burden carrying the fate of the world on your shoulders. And I don't want to impart any pressure onto either of you. The last thing that a master can do is make their students uncomfortable.

"We're doing fine, Chi," said Alix first of all. "Ladybug and Cat Noir have been struggling, though. Heck, that last fight, Ladybug didn't even show up for most of it, so we had to cover for her."

"It seemed a bit excessive, us all going out there at once, but it was a twin-akumatisation coupled with a Sentimonster from Mayura. It would have been pandemonium if we didn't contain the situation," Max was quick to add in. "In fact, given Ladybug's absence for 85% of the encounter, it was more likely that Paris would have been completely destroyed by the time she would have shown up if we hadn't been there to keep it from falling apart."

"And how are you all adjusting to juggling your lives?" Chi smiled as she looked back at her group of twelve students; students that she and the other masters were proud to have. "I trust that the Kwamis have been keeping you in order? And you've been doing your best to hide them away as well?"

"Yep!" Rose nodded. "Daizzi's been a delight to have around the house. And Juleka tells me that Roaar's been doing great at keeping her company whenever her mom and Luka have to go out without her."

"It's true. Roaar's really been keeping me in high spirits whenever I feel alone." Juleka held her hand out and let Roaar rest his bottom on it. He gave him a gentle stroke on his furry body and watched as he purred in content.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you guys are having an easy time with it. One of these days, I swear, Xuppu's gonna get me in trouble..." Kim blushed at each cheek. "All the noise he makes is gonna get the attention of someone in my family sooner or later. And then what?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that there's not much to do unless there's a bad guy involved!" Xuppu shot in front of Kim and threw his arms to the ground in a pouting fashion. "Like I said, Tikki and Plagg get all the fun gigs, while I'm stuck there waiting until I see 'em powering up their masters. And even then, that doesn't seem to happen unless someone tells me that Ladybug and Cat Noir are running around Paris!"

"Xuppu... Lighten up, will ya?" Kim fiddled around with his pockets and tossed Xuppu a banana slice. The monkey Kwami wasted no time in devouring it; immediately silencing him and ending his little rant. "Sorry. No disrespect or anything, but he can be a bit of a handful at times."

Chi could only giggle. "Such is the nature of the monkey. Mischievious to the very end." She sighed, reminiscing on the times where she was a student herself. "I remember the days when Xuppu would always play tricks on my master in an attempt to get his attention. He can get like that at times. But as long as you keep him in high spirits, he usually won't be much of a bother to you, Kim."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Kim remarked.

"Hey. So long as we're all together on this, there's always gonna be something that we can do." Ivan gave Kim a gentle pat on the shoulder. "One of these days, we should all meet up together. We get to be with each other, and our Kwamis get out and enjoy some quality time together. Only problem is, well, trying to find a day we can do that. Y'know, given the whole Hawkmoth deal."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Ivan." Mylene was quick to reply. "I wouldn't mind taking Mullo here outside sometime." She brought Mullo over and gave her a gentle pat on the top of her head. "When all of this superhero stuff isn't going on, I'd very much like to spend some more time bonding with each other. We get to learn more about our Kwamis, they get to learn about us, and we can just enjoy the day together as a group of true friends."

"I'd be down for that any day," Luka chimed in.

"Same here. Permitting my mother gives me a day to myself, I'd like to join you all." Kagami politely nodded.

"It sounds to me like you all have good harmony and synergy with one another. That's a wonderful thing to have with any group of students." Master Chi nodded. "The stronger a bond is with someone, the harder it is for that bond to be broken, and the more it pushes you to do your best. To know that you all have that kind of feeling towards each of your twelve partners makes you a truly unstoppable force indeed. Hawkmoth and Mayura will not stand a chance so long as the twelve of you never let that bond waver; that you keep that friendship of yours strong."

The students and Master Chi eventually arrived at an open balcony with a wall around the edges. All that they could see for miles beyond were the dim, flitting lights of torches planted around the mountains, bathing the snow in a warm, calming shade of dark gold. The temperature, despite being frigid, was counterbalanced by four more fires around the corners of the balcony, each deftly burning despite the weather. Zo, Harmon, Pe, and Ir were already there, sitting down with their legs crossed, their eyes closed, and their arms folded. It wasn't until Master Chi took her place alongside the four other masters that the silence was finally broken.

"Welcome back," Master Zo was the first one to speak up. "Come, come. Sit down and rest yourselves, young ones."

"Sit down?" Nathaniel was the first one to question the commands. "For what?"

"Isn't it obvious, Nathaniel? This is a meditation session. A chance to free your mind of any burdens, hardships, negativity, and other detriments to your body and mind," Kagami was quick to answer for Nathaniel as she was the first one to sit down with the masters. "Mother always says that meditation is one of the only ways to absolve one's sins, and clean the soul."

"Indeed. And knowing how dangerous these battles with Hawkmoth have been getting recently, you don't get much time to relax. Do you?" Master Ir questioned, looking over his shoulder at the other eleven teenagers. "Surely, some respite from all of the Akuma attacks that he has been thrusting upon the city would do wonders?"

"Especially given the intensity of your last battle. Rena Rage, Volpina, and that Huli Jing were exceptionally lethal. So we figured, rather than push your body to its' breaking point with some more exercise, that we would instead allow you to rest and recuperate instead," Master Harmon was the next one to add to the conversation. "There is nothing wrong with training the body, but excessive training will end up harming rather than helping. The mind and soul are just as important to you as the rest of your body, and balancing them together will yield the true fruits of your labour."

"You've got a point there." Max nodded and sat down with the masters as well. "Especially since Ladybug didn't even show up for most of today's fight."

"Yeah. Girl was just not there. Like, _at all._ " Alix planted herself on the ground as well. "Don't exactly know why that is, but Ladybug was just late until we laid the smackdown on that Sentimonster. I thought for sure that Hawkmoth or Mayura were gonna end up multiplying their Akuma and Amok..."

"It just goes to show that our little intervention was just what the world needed. In the event that Ladybug and or Cat Noir were not going to show up to stop Hawkmoth's attacks. Your future self definitely made the right choice, Alix Kubdel. And I couldn't be prouder of her. The same compliment goes for all twelve of you," Zo said. "Miraculous bearers are known to carry a hefty burden, but come rain or shine, they stand tall and face the future together; no matter what it lays out for them. And to see you all working so well, adjusting to your new superhero lives, and retaining a strong bond between yourselves both with and without the masks on proves that you're all more than worthy of being the chosen bearers of the Chinese Zodiac Miraculouses."

"Thank you, masters." Marc added, as he took sat down. The others quickly followed suit.

"You're welcome. Now, let us take this moment together." Master Zo took a deep breath and exhaled. And as he did, the other students crossed their legs, closed their eyes, and felt the wind on their bodies. "Think back to where you all began. Who you were as people. Then, think about how it feels to have your Miraculouses and to be working together. And finally, your future aspirations with these new powers you wield."

Each of the students breathed in, then breathed out. Even as the snowy wind lashed against them, it was soon warmed by the fires around them.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg had always been someone who had been engrossed in his little world of creation. As an illustrator, he had many great ideas. He could easily think of something, and bring it to life through paper. But even in the midst of all his creation, he was still curious about many things. Exactly how many people would be invested in his work as an illustrator? How many people would he be able to entice and enrapture with his many creations and ideas? Now, as Cockerel, he knew that he already had a good audience to work off of. His friends at College Francois Dupont, as well as Luka and Kagami, knew that he was a very talented boy, and that given the right amount of time and resources, he would grow up to be an inspiring creator. Whether it was small pieces of artwork to full-fledged comics, the world was his canvas, and he was the Picasso that had free reign over that canvas.

Marc Anciel had always been shy and reclusive, always thinking that his little world was the only safe bet to invest in. Much like Nathaniel, however, he found joy in creation. But rather than pictures, he found himself drawn more towards writing instead. He could easily string words together and make a story out of it, but it was molding that story into something that mattered. As a writer, he needed to always have an idea on hand in case he ran into a roadblock, but most of the time, he had only himself to rely on, so finding the right workaround to many issues and problems that his stories were bound to have had been an issue for him. But now that he was Gruff; the champion of the Goat Miraculous, and now that he and Nathaniel were now partners, he could easily bounce ideas off of him. As he could now do the same with the other students in his school. Marc finally felt like his stories had no obstacle that wasn't insurmountable; no problem that couldn't be fixed. Because now, he could ask around for opinions and put the ones that he thought best into his stories. Marc hoped that someday, he would be able to write for more than just himself; that he would be able to entertain the world with his stories. He just had to wait for that perfect moment; the day that he could finally show who he was as a writer and put his best foot forward. And if it never came, at least he wouldn't be writing alone.

Mylene Haprele had always felt like she was one of the few people in the group that had been through a lot since she arrived. She had been timid and mousy to begin with; especially in the case of some of the other characters she had met in her life. When Ivan first tried to get her to like him, she had felt overwhelmed by his advances. And when Chloe picked on her for being afraid of things, she couldn't help but give herself into Hawkmoth. But that was the past. This was the present. And now, she and Ivan were very friendly with each other, and Chloe had been locked away for her crimes. There weren't any more bad people in her school anymore, and she had a big lug of a friend to keep her safe. Her valiant knight in shining armour, ready to leap to her side and keep her safe. And now that she was Madam Mouse, she could return the favour by keeping Ivan safe from anything that would come his way. Mylene saw a bright future for herself in Ivan's arms. So long as the two of them could keep their love for each other strong, they didn't care what happened to them. So long as they were facing the troubles of the world together.

Ivan Bruel had always been more of a strong, silent type more than anything. Where some would see him as intimidating, he really did have a gentle heart in the end. Truth be told, when he first came to College Francois Dupont, many people thought that he would've been rough around the edges. Even back then, he didn't say much, lest he get on someone's bad side, or they get on his bad side. But now, in this day and age that he lived in, not only did he have a wonderful girl to be with, but he was also Rampage; the Ox Miraculous bearer. He could finally funnel any and all pent up frustrations that he had into action and save the world from Hawkmoth and Mayura's villains and Sentimonsters. Now, he felt like nothing could ever tip him over the edge ever again, no matter what it was. He still preferred to stay as the strong, silent type though. He'd much rather have things done with action, rather than words. Not that he didn't like words, but because he wasn't exactly the best person at finding the right words to say. As long as he had Mylene by his side, he was happy with his life. And no matter what came, so long as he and her were together on it, nothing would ever be able to bring him down.

Rose Lavillant, out of the students at College Francois Dupont had always stuck out for more than a few reasons. Even since she had started, she had always been trying to find a smile even in the bleakest of times. And when things got rough, she always thought about her obsession with unicorns, and how they always seemed to make even the hardest of things more manageable. Between that and her sister, Susie, there was a lot that she still had to face. But now, she wasn't alone. She already got onto good terms with Juleka, and now that she was a superhero in the Last Chance, she was more than ready to take on whatever the world threw at her, whether she was Rose or Pygmy. And now that she was finally in a larger group of friends, she was already finding more and more things to fall back on rather than unicorns. Her indie band, Kitty Section, for one. That had seen great success ever since she spearheaded it and got Juleka, Luka, and Marinette on board. But that was just one of the many roads that she could have taken in her future. Now, it all depended on what she wanted to do with her life, where she wanted to go, and what she wanted to do.

Juleka Couffaine had been known for slinking away when the world got tough. And the few times that she had tried to stick out; to get involved, she had always held herself back or had been brushed off to the side as if she were forgotten. A few times, that did attract Hawkmoth straight to her. She had been so used to isolation at this point that she had learned to suck it up. But that introvertion was beginning to crumble now that she was the champion of the Tiger Miraculous. Now, as Tigara, she could truly let herself be free from the chains that bound her. And when she wasn't zipping around Paris saving the citizens and stopping Hawkmoth's latest bad guy, she had her friends to be with. At the start of her time, she could mostly only find solace in Rose and her brother, Luka. But now, she was beginning to warm up to all of the other members of the Last Chance; nine out of eleven of which were her other classmates. Not only did she feel comfortable to be around them all, but she was beginning to find herself a lot more of an extrovert rather than an introvert. So long as her friends were there, she no longer felt like she needed to be a recluse to enjoy herself. As now, she could always take comfort in the fact that her friends would always be there to turn her frown into a smile; to let her climb out of her shell and enjoy her life.

Max Kante had always found himself overanalysing everything; treating everything with facts and figures like any geek would. Even at times when he wanted to be more casual, he couldn't help but sprinkle his own scientific terms into it and provide some form of numbered data to back someone's words up. He had gotten used to it, though. And at this point, he embraced it fully, as it made him who he was and he didn't want anything about himself to change. But there was one change that he could have never expected; even if all of the numbers had been bouncing around in his brain. From the day that his mother was turned into Startrain, the day that Ladybug bequeated him with the Horse Miraculous, his entire world had been turned upside down. Now, as Pegasus, he saw the bigger picture. He saw just how dangerous Hawkmoth and Mayura really were now that he was involved in the war against them. Sure, he was no longer bound by Ladybug's rules, but that didn't matter anymore. Now, he just needed to follow the rules of the masters. As for his life? Well, he did have his friends. And now that he was properly bonding with them, rather than just having them be together for school work, Max was beginning to see them more and more as friends and teammates with each passing day. His future was still very well-organised as well. Get the highest grades that he could get, find a job befitting of his genius like a coding job, and then live happily in his little world of facts, figures, and technology. And if it came to that Pegasus needed to spring into action again, who was he to say no?

Le Chien Kim had spent most of his life as a free-spirit; someone who wasn't chained up to some schedule and took life as it came. Between his work at College Francois Dupont, the times that he shared with all the other boys in his class, and the many times that he practiced swimming, he was always one of the more laid-back—and also one of the more rowdy—students at College Francois Dupont. But now, that rowdiness could be used to help people, as he once again found himself with the Monkey Miraculous, and the guise of King Monkey. Kim remembered his first day of being a superhero well. The chips were down and every single one of the superheroes had been snagged, but with his Uproar, he had been able to put a stop to Party Crasher and free everyone from his clutches. That alone was enough to warrant Ladybug's anointment. But now that he owned the Miraculous full time, he didn't need to wait for her to give him the command. Now, he could just swing into action—pun intended—with his friends whenever he wanted. That made his life so much more enjoyable; knowing that at any point, he could be a superhero and stop a bad guy. That's the kind of stuff that you only see in comic books or movies. As for his future? Kim hadn't even thought about it yet. He just wanted to see where the world took him there and then. The future could wait. After all, free and easy was the only way that Kim rolled.

Luka Couffaine was one of the more chilled out people in Paris. When he wasn't strumming his guitar or playing in Rose's band, he was sitting back in his family houseboat and watching the world go by. Luka had been so used to this rest and relaxation that being a superhero gave him much more of a purpose in life rather than just wile away the hours on a musical instrument. From the very day that Desperada had struck and Ladybug chose him to be a hero, it was a role that he had taken with honour and pride. And now that he owned the Snake Miraculous without having to wait for her input, he was more than willing to put in the extra work and keep himself busy. After all, it was nice for everything to be mellow, but too much of it made him soft, and he'd rather be up and about doing things, rather than spending his own life sitting in one place and playing his guitar. Plus, with his sister Juleka in the Last Chance along with all of his other teammates, it was about time that Luka made a wider circle of friends; essentially giving himself more options than he knew what to do with. Luka's future involved playing music. It always did. Sooner or later, he was gonna end up with a gig playing guitar full time. Either Kitty Section was finally gonna hit it big, or someone would find him along the way and give him a chance. At least, that's how he saw it. But if it never came, then that was cool too. At least it would give him some more time to get better at his guitar.

Kagami Tsurugi always took things seriously whenever she was involved in them; accepting nothing less but the desired outcome. Whether it was fencing with her mother, managing her time for the day, or even eating, she wouldn't have it any other way than the way that she wanted; or the one that had been mapped out for her by Tomoe. But sometimes, you can't just take things how you want them. For when Ikari Gozen plagued Paris and she found herself chosen to be Ryuko, the master of the Dragon Miraculous, she found something else to strive for. Suddenly, all that perfectionism didn't seem to matter to her anymore, even if her mother still wanted her to live by that example. Now, Kagami found that there was no sense in being perfect; only to do as best as you possibly could, so long as it appeases those around you. And speaking of those around you, she had warmed up more and more to her new friends in the Last Chance the more they were called up for training and when they spent time with one another. Until now, she only had Adrien and—to some extent—Marinette as her friends. But now, she had more than just the two of them to feel happy with. She could now feel the same way with any of her new friends. And that, in itself, was just what Kagami needed to change for the better. Now, her future seemed brighter than ever, so long as she and her new friends were never torn apart.

Out of everyone in the Last Chance, Sabrina Raincomprix felt like she had gone through the most change out of all of them. She started out as a simple girl; the daughter of police chief Roger Raincomprix. Her life was fairly straightforward. Go to school, do your best, come home and enjoy it. But unfortunately, she had chained herself for the longest time without even knowing it by forging a false bond with Chloe Bourgeois; the bane of the earth. She had always felt like she was a lapdog; a slave on a leash, dependent on her mistress's approval and acceptance. And every time, she was treated like dirt even when she did her best for her. The time that she had shared with Chloe was a memory that Sabrina had wanted to forget more than anything, and now that she was gone, there was no better time for her to start anew. And now that she had the Last Chance to be with, and now that she was Ruff, she would be able to start over correctly; rather than regress into something even lesser than a slave without its' master. Now, Sabrina was her own independent girl. And she wouldn't let anything or anyone say otherwise. Chloe was dead to her. And for the better, she found. Now, she had some actual friends to be with, rather that jerks who treat her like an object. And with the Last Chance by her side, Sabrina thought that she had more than earned their forgiveness for all of the things that she had done when she conspired with Chloe. Now, with her conscious clear and her new Miraculous, Sabrina was ready to show to the world that Sabrina Raincomprix could stand on her own two feet; that she could be so much more than just an endless object for someone's desires.

Alix Kubdel was a tomboy; meaning that she wasn't into all that prissy girly stuff like you'd think she was. No. She was more into the exciting things like rollerblading, street graffiti, intense dares and challenges with some of the more thrill-seeking kids that she knew. That kind of thing mostly. So to hear that she was gonna be a superhero from her future self defintely came as a shock to the system. Ever since Timetagger attacked her time period, and when she saw that Future Her was wearing a Miraculous of all things, she just couldn't take herself away from the situation. In fact, she had been fully embracing and hoping for when the day would come that she'd get that Miraculous all to herself. Sure, sure, she thought at first that she'd have to grow up and do all of that grown-up stuff in order to get it. But that was all subverted when the Order just pulled her and her friends up and told them that their time was now. From then, Alix was more than giddy about rushing into battle like Ladybug and Cat Noir would. Now that she was Bunnyx, she needed to make sure that the Masters didn't make the wrong choice; that Ladybug could trust her with the power of the Rabbit Miraculous; and the time-travel properties that it had. She wanted to make sure that she got a good grasp on her time travel powers first before she started using them in battle, though. One of these days, she just had to go back into her Burrow and speak with Future Her, so that she'd be able to learn some more from the source. But hey. That time would come. All she needed to think about now was handling her friends when they were heroes and being the most kickass superhero that she could be.

After a long period of meditation, the Masters all stood back up, prompting the students to do the same. "Excellent. How do you feel now?" Master Pe asked as she looked at the students.

"I feel... calm." Alix nodded gently. "Like, that kind fuzzy calm when everything's super hunky-dory. Kinda like when you're a kid being read a bedtime story."

"I think I know how that feels, Alix." Sabrina held Alix's hand and smiled as she looked into her eyes. "I feel it as well. It's the best kind of calm. We've got our friends, we've got our powers, everything feels so good and happy. First time I've felt this kind of thing in years. Last time was before... well, you know."

"Yes. I concur. I feel it as well." Max nodded. "I think this is what the masters mean by balancing it out."

"Sounds like you are at peace with yourself. Wonderful," said Master Ir as she clasped her hands together. "That's the kind of harmony that will give you, Ladybug and Cat Noir victory against Hawkmoth and Mayura. Keep your spirits high, young ones."

"Now, I'm sure that you'll want to get a little bit of exercise in before we send you home for the night. Nothing too strenuous, though. Just something simple." Master Ir walked away from the balcony, with the other masters following behind him. The students went after them. "You've been through a lot, so it's best to keep you at a steady pace; rather than dump more and more things on top of you after a dangerous attack like today's." And with nothing else said, the seventeen humans all receeded back into temple that they had come from, ready to start another session of superhero work.

* * *

Later that very same night, Gabriel Agreste was typing away at his computer, hard at work as ever. Adrien had already gone to sleep, and Nathalie had gone home for the night, taking Duusu and the Peacock Miraculous with her. Now, Gabriel was all alone once again; as he usually was. The man with the world in the palm of his hand; the king of the Agreste line of fashion now had all of the time in the world to search. Even in the darkness of his office, and with the bright light of the computer monitor screaming into his face and the more dim light of the lamp by his side, he still needed to study and compare what he had seen.

Nobody but Nathalie knew of his secret other life as Hawkmoth, and he much preferred to keep it that way until he got his wish for Emilie's return. He had done this song and dance many times before. Find someone with negativity stewing in their heads, contort them into a supervillain using one of his Akumas, and let them loose on the city of Paris and its' inhabitants. Every single time, it yielded the same result. Defeat at that hands of Ladybug and Cat Noir as they always found a way around his seemingly foolproof plans. And every time, he formulated the next plan, while also trying to think of a way that he would be able to strike them down once and for all. He already knew that the two of them loved each other. He knew of the existence of other Kwamis and superheroes. And he knew full well that Ladybug was too stoic in her own ideals to even think of straying from them. But luckily for him, that played into his advantage. Now, all that he had to do was identify who Ladybug was. And now that his latest attack had been foiled, he had a good idea on who Ladybug really was. Still, just to make sure, he had to check his evidence.

"Gabriel?" Nooroo asked, poking his shoulder softly. "You've been at your computer for a long time now. It's almost midnight. Aren't you concerned about your sleep?"

"I'll soon be done, Nooroo. I just need to confirm some things," Gabriel idly waved him off, then went back to typing away. "I think I might have finally found the sliver of information that I need; the final piece in the puzzle that I've been missing."

"Puzzle piece? What do you mean by that?" Nooroo tilted his head and tried to fly closer towards the computer screen. He saw that Gabriel had multiple applications and website tabs open. He had pictures of Ladybug open, he had an old news feed that had been put onto the internet for historical purposes. He even had an audio software open to hear voices and other audio samples.

"I might have actually figured out who Ladybug is. And once I confirm my findings, I'll finally be able to pull her up from the roots and claim one of the two Miraculouses that I've been looking for." He took a deep sigh as he looked into Nooroo's eyes for a brief moment. "This will soon be over, Nooroo. I'll finally get my wish, you'll finally be free from my service, and this Hawkmoth charade will end. Aren't you happy to be freed from my grasp? After all, you've been worried about serving the forces of evil before, but it'll soon end."

"Are you sure, Gabriel? Even if you find Ladybug's true identity, it's highly doubtful that she'll want to just accept defeat like that. If anything, it'll motivate her to try even harder to put you and Mayura out of commission. She'll feel like she's constantly in danger and that the only way to put things right is if she defeats you and Mayura once and for all," Nooroo twiddled his stumpy little palms together. "Not that this is a bad idea by any stretch of the imagination, Gabriel. Just... be careful. Ladybug won't just back down if she's pushed into a corner like that."

"True. True. But if I can discover who she really is, then it'll start to take some of the pressure off." Gabriel downloaded the audio from multiple sources and put them into his audio mixer. One was from the news article where Chloe had first become Queen Bee, and the other was from one of the Ladyblog's many videos on Ladybug. He thouight that those were the two most likely videos that he could play back. He played the one with Marinette speaking first, editing the soundwave so that it looped her voice over and over again. Then, he did the same with Ladybug's voice on the Ladyblog video, doing the same things he did to the first audio file.

"Now, let's see if this is true or not..." He put both of the edited audio files together into a single soundwave and played it back. First, Marinette spoke. Nothing too suspicious there. But then, the second audio file played, and nothing else changed. Marinette's voice still stayed Marinette, but Gabriel knew that was the audio file of Ladybug. It was identical. He gasped. His eyes widened, and he checked through the rest of the footage. He compared Ladybug's eyes to that of Marinette's. They were the exact same. A shade of olive green, with and without the mask. The hair was also the same. The blueberry bun with two tiny ponytails sticking out at the end with and without the mask.

At last, Gabriel put a picture of Marinette next to a picture of Ladybug. Sure enough, their designs were the same, their voices were the same, their eyes were the same, they were a perfect match. The evidence was conclusive. Because as far as Hawkmoth knew, there weren't many other blue-haired girls that spoke or looked like Marinette did. All that he knew of was Kagami, otherwise known as Ripose or Oni-Chan, and then Miran, the victim of Stormy Weather's first attack. Neither of them bore any resemblance to Ladybug. And unless there was a bunker of blue-haired girls in Paris, he couldn't have been wrong. "I have you now, Ladybug..." He smirked as he saved all of his findings onto a USB stick, then ejected it and left the room. "Get a good night's rest, Nooroo. Because tomorrow, the world opens its' eyes..."

Nooroo shivered as those words sunk into his head. He had every right to be worried. Ladybug had been compromised. Her identity had been dredged up to the surface. Now, all that Hawkmoth needed to do was pull the trigger; to announce to the world who Ladybug really was with the evidence presented. The game was over. He had won. And Ladybug's time was up.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up to another day in Paris. Her alarm had been blaring, and Tikki was there to turn it off once she slipped out of her bed. Her schedule was the same as it was every day. Have a shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, have breakfast, and do whatever she did in her normal life. And if Hawkmoth and Mayura reared their ugly heads again, she just had to go out into battle and stop them again as she always did. The only difference now was that she wasn't alone. Apart from Cat Noir, she now had the assitance of the Last Chance; the heroes that had taken her Miraculouses without her consent, but ones that were nothing like Chloe showboating and bragging about it.

"Good morning, Marinette," said Tikki politely before she went down.

"Good morning, Tikki," Marinette took the time to speak to her before scuttling downstairs to the bathroom.

Marinette took the time to shower herself, brush her teeth, and get dressed in her usual casual attire. Those clothes were just as reliable to her as Tikki and the Ladybug Miraculous had been. Come rain or shine, these were the clothes that Marinette had worn whenever she needed to face the day. It wasn't exactly up to date with the current fashion world, but that could have waited for another time. Plus, without Chloe always berating her on her choice of clothing, and Gabriel giving Adrien some leeway, she could just focus on wearing what she wanted when she wanted.

"You seem awfully busy today. Any reason why?" Tikki asked as she flew through the ceiling and watched Marinette slip the clothes on.

"Nope. I just like to be prepared. That's all. You never know when something's gonna happen that'll completely ruin your schedules," Marinette replied, but that was when she made one of her usual clumsy mistakes. She ended up knocking the glass that sat on the edge of the sink off. She was able to snap down and catch it in time before it shattered, much to her relief. She put it back onto the sink and pushed it closer to the wall so that she wouldn't do that again.

"Well, that's always good to hear." Tikki grinned as she watched Marinette put her purse over her shoulder. That was her cue to fly into it and conceal herself from Marinette's parents. "Well, if you need me for anything, Marinette, you just let me know, okay?"

"I will, Tikki. See you soon." Marinette petted Tikki on her bulbous head and closed the purse back up. She finally made her way towards the kitchen/living room area of her house, where her parents were sitting down at the couch with their breakfasts.

"Good morning, sweetie," Sabine was the first one to greet Marinette as she sticked some slices of toast into the toaster and pushed down on the lever.

"Did you sleep well?" Tom asked as he turned to see Marinette, busy at her breakfast preparation.

"Good morning, mom. Morning dad. I slept pretty well last night, thank you very much," Marinette replied as she locked eyes with her parents. She knew that they'd always be there to send her out into the world with a smile on her face.

"Did you do your homework last night?" Sabine asked. "You know how important these particular pieces are, you know."

"I know. I've made sure that they're all signed, dated, and ready to go," Marinette replied. "All that I need to do is to stick them in my bag and I should be good to go."

"Excellent. And when you get home, I'll make you some of your absolute favourite macaroons. I know how much you love 'em," Tom had the biggest of grins on his face as he watched his daughter go back to work, pouring herself a drink for the day ahead. After which, he went back to the TV with his wife.

"Don't be bemused! It's just the news! In a recent attack on the city, a new syndicate of heroes were discovered," said Nadja Chmack as the screen changed to show the footage from yesterday's battle against Rena Rage, Volpina, and the Huli Jing. "In this recent footage, two of Hawkmoth's villains plus a new Sentimonster are fighting against Cat Noir and twelve other heroes. A few of those heroes, you'll remember as King Monkey, Pegasus, Viperion, and Ryuko. The other eight are Tigara, Pygmy, Bunnyx, Ruff, Cockerel, Gruff, Rampage, and Madam Mouse,"

"Together, we're the Last Chance. And when Ladybug and Cat Noir really, **REALLY** get overwhelmed by Hawkmoth and Mayura's bad guys and Sentimonsters, that's when we come running." Said the pre-recorded video footage from Alya's Ladyblog.

"This footage comes to us courtesy of a website known as the Ladyblog; a news page devoted entirely to news on Ladybug, Cat Noir, and other superhero activity. The footage was captured after the fight," Nadja took over as the rest of the recorded video was overlayed by her commentary. "According to their statement, the Last Chance are a sleeper unit of Miraculous-wielding superheroes who enter a battle whenever Ladybug and Cat Noir struggle. And already, the people of Paris are beginning to share their appreciation for the heroes, as multiple social media comments are already speaking highly of the new superhero unit," the screen changed again, to show multiple comments from multiple websites talking about the Last Chance and the good that they were doing for the city.

Marinette wasn't taken by surprise by the news, as she still focused on her breakfast. At long last, the toast popped from the toaster, and she lavished it with butter, before sliding it onto a plate. She put a glass of orange juice on the coffee table in front of the couch and laid the plate on her laps. As she watched the Last Chance more clearly, she could see their teamwork, and how they coupled their powers together to defeat her own Sentimonster. Even looking at that Huli Jing was enough to disturb Marinette, but to see the heroes trying to save her was what kept her watching.

"What's that?" Nadja remarked as she heard something off to the side. Once she finished her off-camera discussion with the crew outside of the camera's view, she quickly snapped back to the camera and said, "Breaking news, ladies and gentlemen. I have just received word that Hawkmoth himself is sending a a message through video."

"Wh-what?" Marinette's eyes widened as she leaned closer to the TV. "Hawkmoth? What is he doing now?"

"We encourage all of the children watching to look away now, as this might be unpleasant." And just like that, Nadja's camera feed was replaced with a static screen, that flickered for a few moments. Then, at last, Hawkmoth appeared on the screens, back against the wall, shrouded in darkness, with a dim light illuminating his observatory

"People of Paris," he started. "I apologise for the disruption to your daily news show, but I have something important that I want to address," he said. Then, he slowly clapped his hands, the cane resting delicately under his armpit. "First of all, I want to congratulate Ladybug for all of the good work that she has been doing for Paris since this whole thing started. I'm sure that you now feel safe and secure to share all of your negative thoughts and feelings with the world, safeguarded by the fact that Ladybug will come running if I Akumatise any of you."

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Sabine turned towards Marinette, seeing that her hands were tightening up and her gaze was fixated on Hawkmoth's video feed.

"You've played your part exceedingly well in this game of yours, Ladybug. But surely, the people of Paris are dying to know who exactly is underneath the mask," Hawkmoth went on. "Everyone wants to know who Ladybug is. Who is the little girl who's been running around your fair city, stopping all of my attacks on it? Who has been the target of my many villains' conquests and warpaths? The obvious answer is the one that everyone chooses, of course. So again. Congratulations, Ladybug..." Then, the sadistic grin appeared. "Or should I say, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_ "

Marinette had taken a sip of her drink before he spoke, but spat it out and recoiled in horror. Did Hawkmoth just say who she really was on live television? With the whole of Paris watching? No, no, that can't have been it, right? Surely, he was bluffing. All just another one of his fear-mongering bluffs to spread fear and cause another attack.

"Oh yes, Marinette. You've played a really good guessing game. You had everyone in Paris fooled for the longest time. Even me," he sniggered to himself. "But every secret gets uncovered eventually, doesn't it?" As he spoke, he showed off some video footage, showing clips of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Ladybug in two separate boxes. First, the voice of Marinette spoke on the TV. Then, the voice of Ladybug spoke. They were the same, through and through. "Hear that voice, people of Paris? It's the same voice. The same person is saying those words, mask or no mask."

Marinette's breathing got more and more intense. She tried to pinch herself. Surely, this was all a bad dream and that she would wake up from it. But when pinching didn't seem to work, she slammed her face into the toast-covered plate over and over. All that she got out of it was crumbs trailing down her face and Hawkmoth still prattling on about Ladybug's true identity. 

"Some further proof is your eye colour. It, like Ladybug's is a shade of olive green," said Hawkmoth, as Ladybug and Marinette's eyes were compared on the screen. "Next, your hairstyles are identical. A blueberry-coloured bun with two ponytails tied up with red ribbons," the hairs of both girls took up the screen now. They too, were perfect copies. "Your body shapes also match, but that's besides the point."

"N-no." Marinette whispered. " **No! You're lying!** " Marinette stood up and threw her arm to the side. "You can't have figured all of that out!"

"Is it _still_ so hard to believe? Then here's the last two aces in the hole," Hawkmoth chuckled as he slammed his cane into the ground. "Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. Look at your daughter's ears." He paused for a moment, as Tom and Sabine looked at their now-panicked daughter's ears closely. "Do you, or do you not see Marinette Dupain-Cheng wearing circular earrings? They have no colour so as to disguise themselves, but they have the exact same dimensions and shape. Marinette Dupain-Cheng wears the Ladybug Miraculous. With those earrings, she can transform into Ladybug, so long as she invokes her Kwami's power."

"Honey... I do see them," said Tom as he got a closer look at Marinette's earrings. They were shades of colourless grey, but they did match up to the Ladybug Miraculous that was being displayed on the TV screen.

"I see them too..." Sabine couldn't take her eyes off of the earrings once she had seen them. It was the same. A perfect copy in every way except for the colour. And with everything else that Hawkmoth had presented to the world, she couldn't help but colour it in in her mind. "Marinette...?" She tried to speak to her daughter, but she was still shaking on the spot to even talk.

"And finally, during the last battle we had, with Rena Rage, Volpina, and that Huli Jing that Mayura worked so hard to bring to life, you'll recall that Ladybug was absent until the Huli Jing was destroyed. And as soon as Marinette fled the scene, Ladybug appeared," Hawkmoth went on, as the screen now showed the fight from yesterday that had been playing moments ago. Sure enough, Marinette was still in the heart of the Sentimonster, and Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. "Ladybug was not there because she had been Amokatised by Mayura. Ladybug was in the palm of our hands and we didn't even notice it."

"You all know then, that what I've been saying is completely and utterly true." Hawkmoth's face returned as all of the video evidence appeared in small boxes around him. "Ladybug is indeed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and there is no evidence otherwise that contradicts this. It all connects, and at long last, I finally have her exposed to the world as the girl that she really is."

"You... you weren't supposed to know," Marinette finally whispered as a tear dropped from her eyes. "You weren't supposed to know! **Nobody was supposed to know!** Master Fu told me that nobody has to know who I am! Not my family! Not my friends! Not even Cat Noir!" Marinette bawled, yet also spoke with fury in her heart.

Tom and Sabine could only watch as her daughter finally gave her testimony that backed up all of Hawkmoth's facts. It was true. They really were the parents to a superhero. None of them could find the right words, if any. All they could do was watch in a mix of wonder and horror as Marinette declared herself as Ladybug, violently shouting down Hawkmoth.

"How do you feel, Marinette? Do you feel frightened? Angry? Threatened? It's only natural. After all, now that I know who you really are, I can turn everyone that you know against you." Hawkmoth watched as a butterfly landed in his hands. His hands cupped around it and an Akuma was formed. One that flew around him. "Your family, your friends, everyone who's ever associated with you, I can Akumatise them ALL and have them run you down. You can only watch in horror as everyone you've ever known becomes evilised; puppets dancing on my strings! But... it doesn't have to be that way." He flexed his fingers, turning the Akuma back into a normal butterfly. "See, I'm a generous man, deep down. I'm willing to strike you a deal. The price is still the same. Your Miraculous, and the Miraculous of your partner, Cat Noir."

"Now, before you all say that this is a trap, do you all _know_ what happens when the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are brought together?" Hawkmoth asked the camera as he took a couple of steps towards it; the video boxes vanishing as he did so. "I thought so. It gives the user one wish of their choosing. I have been chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir down all this time so that I can make a wish and fulfill my desires. And all that I want is to reunite with someone that I once lost long ago," he said. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I do not want to rule the world. I do not want to subjugate everyone and have them all be evil. I simply do this because I want to resurrect someone from the dead; someone that I once held very dearly. That's all. And once my dream is fulfilled, I will surrender the Butterfly Miraculous and Mayura's Peacock Miraculous to you, Marinette. You have my word."

"Wh-wh..." Marinette didn't even have her own words anymore. They had been blasted out of the water by Hawkmoth's revelation as to who she really was.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Talk it over with Cat Noir. Then, when you're ready. Come and find me. We can end this whole thing right now, so long as you let me resurrect her. She died too soon, and her revival is all I ask," said Hawkmoth as he looked Marinette in the eyes. "But... if you keep on fighting me; if you keep on resisting me and my advances, then I'll just keep on sending Akumatised family you love and friends you hold dear your way until I get my wish by force. So, which is it to be, Ladybug? What choice will you make, Marinette? For your sake, I hope you make the right one..." And the video ended, and Nadja's face returned to the TV.

"Turn the TV off, honey." Sabine quietly replied, and with no hesitation, Tom turned it off. Now that it was out of the way, Sabine stood up and wrapped herself around Marinette. "Sweetie? Are you... alright?"

Marinette looked back into her mother's eyes and, with tears streaming out of them, she threw herself into Sabine's hold and started to cry. Hawkmoth had actually done it. He had finally figured out her secret; the secret that nobody was allowed to know. "No, mom. I'm not alright. Hawkmoth knows who I am. He knows you're the parents of Ladybug." She wailed. "I'm a danger to you, dad, and to everyone around me. He shouldn't have known. **HE SHOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN!** " She cried hard into her mother's shoulder, as Sabine just patted her on the back tenderly.

Tom just came over to Marinette and gave her a hug, wrapping his arms underneath hers and pulling her in tight. All that he and his wife could do in times like this; when their daughter was so distraught, was to cheer her up.

But even then, it was still a lot to take in. All of this time, all of those disappearances, those attacks, all of the excuses that she had used to get away from things, it turned out that she was actually a superhero. And not just any old superhero, but THE Ladybug herself. Their daughter, out of everyone in Paris was the girl who had been saving the day time and time again from Hawkmoth and his many villains. And now the world knew. Everyone knew that Ladybug's true identity was that of Marinette; their little girl.

"Marinette? If it makes you feel any better, I'm not at all cross with you," Sabine said.

Marinette heard those words and sniffled less, yet her eyes were still tear-ridden as she looked into her mother's eyes. "What?" She asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've been working so hard for yourself, and now that I know you're Ladybug, I'm even more proud of you. You've been sacrificing your free time just to save everyone with Cat Noir's help." Sabine put a smile back on her face as she held Marinette's hand. "You're out there, putting yourself before everyone else, and it's such a treat to know who you really are. I'm not ever gonna be mad at someone like that. In fact, it makes me feel like one of the most proud parents in the world."

"I have to agree there, Marinette," said Tom. "You've been working so hard lately as yourself. And to know that you're working even harder as Ladybug just goes to show that we've raised you perfectly. You're the best daughter anyone could ever hope to have. And you're one of the bravest superhero teenagers I think I've ever seen." Tom chipped into the conversation. "And you're not a danger to anyone, Ladybug. If anything, you're just the kind of person that they need. You can keep them safe time and time again, and they're always gonna stand by your side no matter what. So don't ever put yourself down into thinking that you can't protect them just because they know who you are. If anything, just try even harder to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to them."

"How... how can you say that?" Marinette asked. "My superhero life is nothing like my regular life. The two of them shouldn't have to meet. You say that everything's gonna be fine, but Hawkmoth is a man who uses his leverage well. He KNOWS how to get under someone's skin. I wouldn't be surprised if an Akuma was coming right now to turn me into some kind of crazy wacko supervillain."

"But sweetie. That's not going to happen. And it never will. Just think about how you can stop Akumas." Sabine put both of her hands onto Marinette's shoulders. "Hawkmoth said that they come from negative thoughts and feelings, right?"

"Y-yes?" Marinette replied, unsure as to what her mother was hinting at.

"So as long as _neither_ of us or any of your friends think bad thoughts, then Hawkmoth can't touch us. He says that he'll turn us all against you, but that'll never happen now that we know what he's up to." With a confident smirk; the kind that Marinette wasn't used to seeing on her mother, Sabine gave her a pep-talk. "Hawkmoth did just send that message to the whole of Paris, right? So now, everyone knows that they've gotta stay upbeat to avoid being turned evil. His plan to intimidate you backfired. And now we know how to stop him!"

"And trust me, Ladybug. You're not defeated just yet. You can still beat him." Tom looked Marinette in the eyes. "You've already beaten his villains time and time again, so you know how to beat him. You'll keep on winning no matter what, so long as you believe that you can win against him. So, wipe away those tears, honey. They don't suit you one bit. Here. let me help you." And using the tip of his thumb, Tom wiped away the tears in Marinette's eyes. "Marinette, if you need anything, know that you're not gonna be alone. We're all gonna have your back here."

Marinette couldn't find the will to fight back against her parents' words. Even though they had no clue the risks that she took as a superhero; the constant danger that everyone was put in whenever Hawkmoth attacked, the always climbing odds, she still couldn't bring herself to shoot down her parents' motivational words. Plus, what they were saying was true. Hawkmoth did thrive on negativity and helplessness. She knew that better than anyone. And she had been exhibiting it. If not for her parents, she would have been consumed. Still with tears in her eyes, she looked at both of her parents and shed some more. "Th-thank you. Thank you both, mom and dad." She gave them another hug. This one, tightly coiling herself around both Tom and Sabine's bodies.

"No problem, Marinette," said Tom.

"Anything for you, sweetie," added Sabine.

"There's just one question." Marinette used her hands to wipe away the last of her remaining tears. She walked over to the window and opened it up, looking out into the streets of Paris. "What happens now?" She asked herself. After all, now that her mask had been torn off of her face, she was a walking target. The future was entirely unclear to her and whatever happened next was anyone's guess. But knowing that Hawkmoth knew who she was, Marinette saw this as the calm before the storm; the last little moment she'd have to herself before the true battle with Hawkmoth began...


	19. Ladybug Unmasked

Marinette felt a somber hollowness inside of her as she made her way down the streets of Paris that morning. Everywhere she went, people were staring at her. And how could they not? After all, everyone now knew that she was Ladybug; the star superhero of Paris. Hawkmoth had pulled her secret identity up from the roots and laid it bare for everyone to see. That was the one part that she had expected out of all of this; for people to talk about her and turn all of their focus to her. The rest of it was anyone's guess. She didn't even bother to look back at them, as she just tried to go about her day.

Tikki drifted daintily by Ladybug's side the whole while. Now that Ladybug had been exposed, it was pointless for her to hide from the public anymore. After all, if they all knew who Ladybug was, then they should also know who her Kwami was too. As she floated, she couldn't help but focus on Marinette, looking at her hobbled body and how her usual walk had turned into what seemed like a slog. With ever heavy stomp that Marinette took down the familiar streets of Paris, every gentle sway of her arms, and the small breaths inbetween, she couldn't help but feel many emotions. Anger at Hawkmoth for uprooting her secret, sorry for Marinette and how it wasn't fair for her at all with these circumstances, and motivation to try and keep her happy; even in these dark times.

"Hey! Marinette!" That voice belonged to Alya, who rushed on over to her and gave her a gentle cuddle. "How's it going, girl? You don't look so good today."

"Oh, Alya..." Marinette swallowed. There was no chance in hell that Alya had missed the news. After all, Hawkmoth's message had likely been displayed to everyone in Paris, so she had to have seen it too. "My secret finally got pulled up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She hung her head down and slumped her back over, only for Alya to catch her.

"Hey, hey, girl. It's all good. I'm not gonna get angry at you for the fact that you're a kick-butt superhero," Alya started the conversation and picked Marinette up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, girl? It's one of the best secrets you've ever had!"

"Because by law of the Miraculous, I'm not allowed to. Or at least, I _wasn't allowed to_ ," Marinette curled some hair around her fingers. "Whenever someone is given a Miraculous full-time, they're sworn to an oath of secrecy. Nobody else has to know who you are when you wield a Miraculous. Absolutely nobody." She looked to the sky. "But now... well, Hawkmoth's completely torn that law to shreds, and now everyone in Paris knows that I'm Ladybug. I don't know what to do and I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to fix this."

"I don't get it. What does this Miraculous law have to do with secrets?" Alya tilted her head. "Nothing can stay a secret forever, ya know. Sooner or later, someone's gonna figure out the truth. And when they do, well, that's just life. We have to live with it." It was then that she noticed the little fairy creature over Marinette's shoulder. "H-hey. What's that?" She pointed to Tikki.

"Oh, this? It's just my Kwami." Marinette replied as she let Tikki drift in front of Marinette and Alya's faces. "Her name is Tikki. Spelt T, I, double K, I. She's what gives me the power to transform into Ladybug, Alya." She let a breath slip out. "Heh. Figures that the only time I can tell you all about this is when my secret gets shown off to the world."

"Please, Alya. Marinette's been feeling **really upset** because of this whole secret thing. When Hawkmoth revealed her identity this morning, she was crying into her parents' arms." Tikki put her stumpy arms together. "Whatever you and your friends do, PLEASE don't make Marinette feel like she's been overwhelmed. She's already had more than enough hurt today. She doesn't need anymore."

As much as Alya wanted to probe Tikki some more on all of the ergonomics of being Ladybug, she knew when to stop; especially when it came to Marinette. She had already been Akumatised once because of Marinette's sadness. The last thing that she needed was the both of them to get dragged down like that. "Alright, Tikki. I'll do my best. And I'm sure that everyone else in the school's gonna do the same." Alya coiled her arm around Marinette's arm. "Still, who would've guessed it? My best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was actually the super-cool superhero; Ladybug? If that's not a reason to keep you as a bestie for life, then I don't know what is, Mari."

Marinette cracked some semblence of a smile as she looked into Alya's eyes. Even after the fact that her secret had been completely destroyed, there were still some people there who were willing to support her and treat her as a friend. She was especially thankful to have Alya by her side. With her backing her up, she would be able to face the future with at least a sliver of confidence. But truth be told, for her smile, there was still a long road that she needed to take before she could finally put this whole thing to rest. And Hawkmoth and Mayura were still going to be out there; waiting for her.

As Marinette and Alya made their way down the streets with Tikki, it wasn't long before more and more people started to take notice of the two of them. Some whispers came from the people on the streets, and eventually another journalist caught her eyes.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Can I spare a moment of your time?" He asked as he sped towards the two teenagers. "So, now that Hawkmoth's discovered who you are, what are your plans for how you intend to defeat him?"

Marinette tried to make words come out of her mouth, but it just came out as a garbled, stuttery mess of words and jagged hand motions. This was where things got hard for her. The reporters were gonna swarm her like a flock of seagulls on the beach noticing a cone of chips. This was just one of them, but she knew very well that, as any major celebrity, they would soon surround her and completely lock her down. "W-well, I..." She could see that he was already starting to write down on a notepad, which made her even more tense.

"Hey! Back off!" Alya noticed Marinette's tension and tightened her hands into fists. "Marinette's had a hell of a morning today, sir. She's been super-worried now that the world knows that she's Ladybug. Just leave her alone, alright?"

"As much as I'd love to, my family doesn't feel safe knowing that Hawkmoth is out there, and that he has the leverage over you and your friend. If I could just have a moment of her time to ask what she's doing to stop—"

"I said Marinette's not feeling up to your questions right about now!" Alya stomped on the ground, glaring into the reporter with fire in her eyes. "Don't you have some better stories to chase? Instead of just harassing a scared, frightened teenage girl? Come on, man. What's the world of reporting even coming to these days? What would your boss even think if they found out that you were out here harassing Ladybug?" With those words, the reporter started to stutter as well, and hurried away as fast as he could down the other streets. Alya just groaned and turned back to Marinette. "I'm sorry, girl. It's creeps like that that make me wanna stay as a small-name business. The Ladyblog's a much better article for that kind of stuff rather than that bile those punks try to squeeze out of ya."

"Th-thanks, Alya." Marinette still trembled from how sudden that all came and went. "But there's really no need for you to stick up for me on this kind of thing. I'm sure that I can handle it by myself. After all, I'm Ladybug, right? And she's incredibly confident. And I'm just wimpy little Marinette."

"No way, girl. You're still Ladybug whether the mask's on or off. You've just not had the time to show it to us as Marinette." Alya grabbed Marinette by both of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Look, I know that it's strange, but even superheroes have their secret identities discovered in the end. And what do they do? They just keep on fighting the good fight. Hawkmoth's found out who you are, but he hasn't exactly won. He's still gonna want your Miraculous, right? So the way I see it, this battle's not over, and you're definitely not out of it yet, girl."

"True, but Hawkmoth knows who I am. He can just use all of my family and friends against me. Someone's gonna feel upset, and then Hawkmoth can capitalise on their negative emotions." Marinette looked down to the ground. "And at this point, I've made a lot of friends. You, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylene, Kagami, Luka, Max, Ivan, Kim, Nathaniel, Marc, Sabrina... even Adrien." Her heart sank as she pictured Adrien as one of Hawkmoth's villains. "I can't bear to see the day when Adrien gets Akumatised and turned against me."

"Hey, hey. That's not gonna happen, Marinette. Everyone loves you. And I'm sure that now they know you're Ladybug, they'll like you even more." Alya let go of Marinette and walked down the streets with her. "Everyone in class loves you for the fact that you're you. Nobody else can take that away from you. And they all love Ladybug too, so that's just worked out in your favour even more. How could they be mad at the girl who's saved Paris over and over again?"

"Not sure that they can." Marinette sighed as she thought about all of the times she had shared with her classmates. Deep down, now that all of this time had passed and she had been there for each of them, she knew better than everyone that her friends liked her for the things that she did as Marinette, and they respected her when she was Ladybug. That was another solace she could take from all of this, but whether or not it held up when the Akumas came flitting down to them was another story. "Well, Alya. We'll just have to see how the day goes, huh?"

"Yeah. We'll just have to see what happens next." Alya gave Marinette another pat on the back. "But you'll do great today, Marinettte. You always do."

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette grinned at her. Then, the both of them could hear a noise from the distance. "Hey? What's that?"

And sure enough, both of them saw that there was a whole crowd of people running towards her in a stampede. Cameras flashing and voices clamouring, with some of them holding microphones, it was undeniable. The paparazzi had come to claim their dues. And now that they knew who Ladybug was, they saw a chance to get scoops for all of the news companies that they worked for.

"Oh, here we go..." Alya moaned as she looked at the people. "It's the paparazzi. Bunch of people are gonna completely overload you with questions, girl. We'd better book it."

"Right." Marinette tightened her hand into a fist. " **Tikki! Spots On!** " She called, and became Ladybug in a flash of light.

"Wh-whoa!" Alya adjusted her eyes to the eruption of light that just happened, then when it died down, she saw Marinette had become Ladybug, and Tikki was nowhere to be found. _So that's how she does it, huh?_ She thought to herself. _I gotta memorise that for the Ladyblog. "Tikki, Spots On."_ Before any of them could say anything else, Ladybug used her Yo-yo to zip to the rooftops. She grabbed Alya during her little getaway and sped off with her in hand. All that Alya could do now that she was being bridle carried by Ladybug across the rooftops was think about more things that she could ask Marinette when she calmed down and accepted this more. But there was a time and a place for everything, so out of respect for her friend, Alya stayed silent the whole time. At least she had a good view of the Paris rooftops as she and her best friend made their way towards College Francois Dupont.

* * *

Everyone else at the college was waiting with baited breaths for Marinette. The news had gotten out that Marinette was indeed Ladybug, and now that everyone there knew it, it was all a matter of waiting for her to show up. Many of them had been shaken by the news. Some of them were shocked that, out of everyone Ladybug could have been, her true identity was Ladybug; the clumsiest, most nervous, ordinary teenage girl in school. There were some other opinions and thoughts bouncing in their heads, but now they just had to wait until she finally got there to share those thoughts with her.

At last, Ladybug landed at the entryway arch to the school with Alya in her arms, and once she let Alya back down, she transformed back into Marinette, which in turn, ejected Tikki from the Miraculous. Marinette took that moment to hold Alya's hand tightly and take a big gulp as she looked towards the courtyard of the school. "Well, here we go, Alya."

"Here we go, Marinette." Alya nodded back to her as the both of them started walking through the arch and into the school, where inside, everyone else had been waiting for her. She and Alya were coated in the shadows of the arch for a brief moment until they finally stepped into the light of the courtyard, ready to face the day.

"There she is." Alix was the first one to break the silence between everyone. "Hey, Marinette! How's it going today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Alix." Marinette limply waved her hand. She could already tell that everyone had seen the news. They all knew exactly what they were gonna say, so she just smiled and waved.

But before she could move away, Marinette and Adrien locked eyes with each other. Oh god, what did he think of the fact that she was Ladybug? Especially since she knew that she had a crush on him? How was it going to impact their relationship at the school? And more importantly, how would it affect her dreams of becoming his wife? Those kids and pets that she fantasized, they were beginning to vanish into thin air the more that she thought about it. After all, she was a danger to him, and he knew that because she was Ladybug, that everyone who would even associate with her was now a target for Hawkmoth to play around with. "Oh, uh... h-hi Adrien." She gave him a weak wave.

Adrien said nothing. And instead, he charged towards Marinette and gave her the tightest, biggest hug that he could have ever given. The way that his arms compressed her against his body made Marinette skip a beat. Adrien Agreste was actually hugging her, in spite of everything that had been said and done within that morning. He must've known that he was Ladybug, but she didn't think that he loved her that much.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" He finally declared with nothing but joy in his voice. "It's because you're the greatest superhero that's ever lived! You're the girl who's saved Paris all those times with Cat Noir by your side!"

"A-Adrien... I..." Marinette was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to feel. After all, Adrien was actually hugging her; declaring his love for her. For all that she had worried about all those times, this was a dream come true for her. She could only blush at his advances.

"O-oh! Right. Too much?" He asked, chuckling lamely as he broke off the hug and crossed his arms behind his back. "Still, I can't thank you enough, Marinette. For the stuff that you've done here at college and for all of the things that you've done as Ladybug. I've always loved her deep down, but now that I finally know who she is, I can finally start to get to know her much better!"

"R-really?" Marinette's eyes widened. This was really happening. Much like everything else that had happened to her, she didn't know how to properly process it all. Could this day have gotten anymore hectic for her?

"Oh, absolutely, Marinette! You don't know how much I've been slaving away trying to figure out who Ladybug really is. And now that I know, it's made me the luckiest boy in the whole world." He could only smile at Marinette as he held her hand. She was about to say something, but it just came out as a faint noise. "I... just wannna say, before we go to our first class today, thank you. Thank you for everything, Ladybug. Marinette. No matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart. Always."

"Aww... Looks like the love-bug's finally bitten!" Rose watched with a wide grin on her face at Marinette and Adrien's little display of affection. "Isn't it wonderful, Juleka?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Juleka folded her arms as she watched the scene play out. A superhero friend and her greatest lover, finally united after all the guessing games he had been playing with her. Juleka knew that was a special kind of romance. One that nothing would be able to break. Not Hawkmoth. Not Marinette's parents.

"Alright, everyone." Marinette, with renewed confidence now that Adrien had made her smile like that, turned to address the crowd of students. "Now, I know that a lot of you have questions about me. About my time as Ladybug. But I want to assure you that, no matter what, I'm still the same person deep down." She let Tikki hover over her shoulder, acting as her wingman. "But I've had a pretty crazy morning today, so I think it's all for the best if we keep all those questions simple. Don't try and overcomplicate things."

"I have to agree, Marinette's had a hectic morning. Poor girl was crying into her parents' shoulders when Hawkmoth broke the news to Paris," Tikki spoke up. "So I want to ensure that all of you treat her with respect and, if she says that's enough and she wants to steer the topic away, then it's for the best if you do. I don't want her to feel even more swamped than she already is." Each of the eyes looked on at her. "Even now, I get the feeling that you all have questions about me."

"Yeah. I mean, what's a magical bug-fairy doing by our friend's side?" Kim asked, though deep down, he knew the truth about things. He just didn't want his identity as one of the Last Chance exposed. Especially not to Marinette. Even though he had technically already been dredged up in the Miracle Queen incident. But that was then and this was now.

"I'm glad that you asked, Le Chien Kim. My name is Tikki," she explained to him. "And I'm a Kwami. Whenever a Miraculous holder gets a Miraculous, like Marinette did, they also get a Kwami of their very own to serve as their own personal companion. They'll always stay by your side no matter what and they're responsible for helping you transform into a superhero." Tikki tapped on Marinette's earrings. "Whenever Marinette needs to turn into Ladybug, she shouts 'Tikki, Spots On', and I handle all of the rest for her."

"Oh, so you're like those fairies in those magical girl animes." Mylene wandered over and got a good feel of Tikki's squishy body. "You know, the ones that are always supportive of the main character because of how they get to turn into the superheroes?"

"H-how do you know about anime, Mylene?" Tikki asked.

"I watched a few series with Rose. Pretty gripping stuff, really," Mylene remarked. "Sure, it's a little bit too weighty towards girl things, but when it comes to the hero stuff? That's when things change."

"I still think it's pretty neat that you've got your own little helper, Marinette," Nathaniel piped up. "Like, it really is. Nice to have someone to talk to when you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I agree. When me and Nath are working on comics, it's really comforting to know that he's there for me and I'm there for him. Not only do we get to bounce our ideas off of each other, but we also don't feel as lonely as we do when we're working alone," Marc spoke as well, as he wrapped his arm around Nathaniel's shoulders. "It's a really nice feeling. And I'm glad that you've got Tikki, Marinette."

"You... are?" Marinette tilted her head.

"Of course! After all, I know how hard you've been juggling life, Marinette." Nathaniel tipped his hand towards Marinette. "You've got all of the stuff going on here at College Francois Dupont, and then out there, you're fighting to save the world from Hawkmoth and Mayura's bad guys. With how many hoops you have to jump through, I'm just glad that you're not alone when the mask's off. It's nice to know that you don't have to go it all alone."

"I have to agree. Having someone by your side has been known to drastically reduce anxiety and stress. So to see your relationship with Tikki greatly lowers your fear and gives you more hope for the future," Max replied with his usual geek talk. "Marinette. No matter what happens, you can't give up now. You and Tikki just have to stand against this metaphorical hurricane together with Cat Noir and all of those new heroes; the Last Chance. They'll all be there to support you as Ladybug, as we'll be here for you as Marinette." Deep down, he knew the truth, but Max was trying his best to conceal it.

"They're a pretty good team, y'know. They've all got each other's backs and they're all looking out for Ladybug, which is you." Sabrina pushed her glasses to her face. "I know that you and Cat Noir have been an unstoppable team recently, but it's not bad to have more help when you need it. It's like that saying goes: 'It's always good to have more than one iron in the fire.' Though, in your case, it's probably buns in the oven." She gave Marinette a wink.

"Thanks for that, Sabrina." Marinette turned to face her. She was proud of what Sabrina had become in recent days; no longer a slave to Chloe, and finally thinking for herself and of others. One of these days, she needed to find the time to bond with her, and make her open up even more.

"Only thing left is... what happens now?" Nino asked as he looked at Marinette and Tikki. "You and Tikki have had it pretty rough, dudettes. And Hawkmoth's said that he'll use all of us and your family against you if you try to resist him. So... how do you think we'll be able to, y'know? Stop it?"

"If that jerkwad thinks he's gonna turn me back into Beat from Jet Set Radio again, he's got another thing coming." Alix triumphantly smirked as she crossed her arms. "Besides, Akumas feed off of negative energy. As long as none of us feel angry, sad, or all that kind of stuff, we're off-limits to Hawkmoth." She came over to Marinette and gave her a pat on the back. "Don't you worry about us, Marinette. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to handle ourselves just fine. You just keep on fighting the good fight with Tikki by your side, Cat Noir to back you up, and those guys and gals in the Last Chance. Together, you're gonna beat him down and save everyone."

"If you say so, Alix." Marinette knew all too well that Alix was secretly Bunnyx. After seeing her future self pop up in that fight against Timetagger, she knew that it was inevitable that Alix would eventually get her hands on the Rabbit Miraculous. That was the one identity she, and likely everyone else knew was out there. I mean, when do you ever see your future self as a superhero going out there to stop bad guys?

Before anyone else could say anything, the bell rang, and Marinette knew all too well what that meant. It was time for her classes. So she, and everyone else made their way towards the classroom, ready to start their first lesson of the day. And for Marinette, her first day knowing that Ladybug's true identity had been revealed to the world. She just had to hope that Ms. Bustier, Ms. Mendeleiv, Mr. D'argencourt, and Mr. Damocles didn't turn into raving fanboys for her. One thing that she would never get used to was the idea of overly crazy fanboys and fangirls bending the rules all for her. The last thing she wanted was to be privileged and let it get to her head.

Just as Marinette was about to head into class, she was stopped by Lila, who simply lowered her brows. "Well, well, well. The plot thickens, doesn't it, Ladybug?" Her venomous tone of voice came back as she looked into Marinette's eyes. "If you think that this little revelation is going to stop me from ripping apart those bonds of friendship you have, then you're dead wrong. There's more than one way to skin a cat, you know."

"Give it a rest, Lila. I've had **more than enough of this today** ," Marinette, disgruntled, glared back at Lila. "You can't stop us from being friends. Especially now that they know I'm Ladybug. They look up to me, and I thought that you'd learn your place now that you knew the truth. But I guess I was wrong again."

"You really should learn to leave Marinette alone, Lila. You think that because you can say what you want and get everything you want, that you're the queen of this place. Well, I've got news for you: You’re afraid. Afraid that everyone's going to know who you really are." Tikki valiantly stood up for Marinette, buzzing around her defensively. "The more you lie, the more and more people are going to get angry at you when it turns out that you're nothing but a fraud and a phony."

"Big words, Tikki. Very big words. But it's all the same, really. Nobody's ever going to know what I am, because they only want to hear what they want to hear. And I _know what they want to hear_." Coiling her fingers as if they were a fox's claws, she made her way to the door. "But still, I'm just a simple little girl and you're the one with all of the superpowers. I'm clearly no match for you. And people are always going to run to your side in defense. But for how long, I wonder?" She walked into class. "Time will tell, Ladybug. Time will tell..."

"Just ignore her, Marinette. She's just trying to get a rise out of you," Tikki pushed her arms down. "Lila's all bark and no bite, really. You don't need to waste your time with her."

Marinette took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "You're right, Tikki. She's beneath me. Besides, I've got everyone else here. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me." She walked through the door and into Ms. Bustier's class. She took her seat next to Alya and, when she did, felt calm and collected once again. Now, as Ms. Bustier took her place at the desk, it was time for Ladybug's first official lesson in College Francois Dupont.


	20. The Next Step

"And so, once the Reign of Terror came to an end following the death of all the people who started it, Napoleon Bonaparte seized power and ended the French Revolution," Ms. Bustier said, once again addressing her class for what seemed like the upmteenth time in her life. Not that she minded. She was a teacher, after all. This was what she wanted, and she was glad to have been sharing that kind of knowledge with teenagers who were willing and eager to learn. "Now, are there any questions?" She asked the class, giving her time to survey the students.

As Ms. Bustier examined the students, the first one that raised their hand was Rose. "Yes, Rose?"

"Didn't Napoelon get into that big war a couple of decades later?" Rose inquired.

"Yes. You're right. Specifically, at the Battle of Waterloo in 1815, just twenty-one years after he came to power," said Ms. Bustier. "Now, before any of you start thinking about Waterloo in England, that's not entirely the case. In fact, it was Waterloo in Belgium that Napoleon attacked. But he was stopped by people from the UK, as well as the joined forces of the German Legion, the Netherlands, Hanover, Brunswick and Nassau," the way that Ms. Bustier spoke was if she knew the whole thing off by heart. Even though she had never even seen the battle for herself, she knew all about French history. "It was a very vicious war with between 24,000 and 26,000 soldiers killed or wounded, 6,000 to 7,000 captured, and then another 15,000 outright deserting him. Needless to say, Napoleon didn't win that fight."

As the lesson continued, Marinette had been thinking more and more about what Hawkmoth had said about the wish. Was it really true that Hawkmoth wanted to bring back someone that he once loved? Was that the entire reason for his warpath with her and Cat Noir? For all that Marinette had done to try and stop him, had she really just been denying a man the chance to bring back the woman that he once loved dearly? But then, she remembered that the Wish also came with a deadly curse. Something had to happen in exchange for Hawkmoth's wish. Something bad, usually. Order had to be kept, after all. So for all of his intentions, was Hawkmoth really aware of the consequences of his Wish? Or had he been blinded by the want to resurrect her so dearly that it had warped his mind?

Tikki was also thinking about Hawkmoth during that class. Though, she was thinking about the situation in an entirely different light. How did Nooroo feel about all of this? The Kwami of Transmission? He had been around Hawkmoth's side for far too long, that it was still a curiosity as to why he would even obey his orders when all that it did was spread destruction, chaos, and misery for everyone around them. The Miraculouses were never made to be used for evil intent. And despite that, Nooroo followed Hawkmoth's orders to a T. Tikki didn't exactly know how to talk to him and find out the situation, so she had to assume that Nooroo was indeed feeling a heavy strain on his heart. It wasn't fair for him in his current position; especially now that Hawkmoth went straight for Ladybug's throat and pulled out her secret identity.

And where did that leave Duusu? The Kwami of Emotion? She knew better than anyone that Duusu's emotional spectrum was one of the widest and most sporadic out of all of the Kwamis. For a peacock who knew happiness one moment, then tears the next, it was still a mystery as to how his relationship with Mayura was going. Did Duusu even know the risks and powers that came into play when it came to the Wish? Or was he, much like Hawkmoth, blindly following whatever Mayura said because she wore his Miraculous? And she also knew that Duusu's Miraculous had been broken, until Hawkmoth had managed to fix it.

And that frightened Tikki more than anything. Miraculouses never break. But when they do, it takes techniques that only the Order of Masters should have access to. The fact that Hawkmoth had managed to repair the Peacock Miraculous for Mayura sent a shiver down her miniscule spine. Could Hawkmoth really have been another Master from the Order? Or was he simply a thief who pillaged the ruins of the temples they once inhabited? Either way, he shouldn't have had access to that source of information; let alone the Butterfly Miraculous that adorned his neck. Tikki NEEDED to end this; before Hawkmoth knew too much for his own good. Heaven forbid the catastrophes that he could inflict on Paris if he knew how to combine Nooroo and Duusu; effectively merging Akumas and Amoks into one. The villains he would be able to create would have been exponentially more powerful than what the team had to face so far. And even then, what if it were to destroy him outright? Then what would happen?

That was the moment where Tikki shook her head. She did not want to think about this to the point where it broke her mind trying to piece it all together.

"Marinette? Are you alright?" Ms. Bustier finally took the moment to acknowledge Marinette. And when she did, she immediately saw Marinette snapping out of her train of thought.

"Wh-wh, oh! Oh, no, Ms. Bustier! I was totally paying attention!" Marinette stumbled around her own words. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry..." She shrunk back into her seat and focused her attention more on the board than she did her own teacher.

"You look awfully disheveled today, Marinette. What's the matter?" Ms. Bustier asked, walking towards Marinette.

"Well, it's about this morning." Marinette swallowed a lump in her throat and looked Ms. Bustier in the eyes. "This morning, Hawkmoth made a message to the whole of Paris. And now everybody knows that I'm Ladybug and—"

"I know. I saw it as well, Marinette." Ms. Bustier laid a hand on Marinette's shoulders. "Look, if you're worried about the weight of the world being on your shoulders, then don't. We're all gonna be here for you, no matter what the case is, Marinette." Ms. Bustier, out of all of the staff in College Francois Dupont was the most lenient and the most caring out of all of them. She knew the class better than anyone else on Mr. Damocles' payroll. Especially when it came to Marinette. "And if you have to leave class because Hawkmoth and Mayura are attacking, then that's completely fine. What good is school when there's no city or world left to teach it in?"

"I... guess that's right." Marinette twiddled her fingers. Despite Ms. Bustier's always-calming words, Marinette still had a lot of things on her mind when it came to the case of Hawkmoth. "Still, I don't want to feel like I'm getting a free pass on life because I'm Ladybug. I'm still Marinette Dupain-Cheng underneath the mask and the outfit. I deserve the chance to live a normal life; rather than just skip everything just because I'm a superhero girl who stops Hawkmoth and Mayura time and time again."

"It's a shock, isn't it?" Ms. Bustier said as she laid her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "You tried your very best to keep that secret of yours, juggle between your life and the world. That's the kind of thing that you should be proud of; not haunted by it. And just because Hawkmoth knows who you are, that doesn't mean that he's actually won. You still have a chance to stop this whole thing and take back the normal life you wanted so much, Marinette." It was then that she noticed Tikki. "Hey. You and your little friend there are gonna do great. You've already shown that you belong together, Marinete. You and... uh, what is your name again?"

"Tikki. T, I, double K, I," replied Tikki.

"Right, right. Sorry. This is all new territory for me here." Ms. Bustier gave a weak chuckle as she backed off a couple of steps. _Well, what do you know? I guess Ms. Mendeleiev wasn't crazy after all. They really DO exist. Guess I owe her an apology._ "You and Tikki are gonna do this, Marinette. You just have to believe in yourself and the bond that you share with each other. Just like the bonds you have with your friends, Cat Noir, and all those new heroes that joined Paris recently. Even with all the stress, many hands do make light work. And the more friends you have by your side, the better you'll be for it."

Marinette looked to the left and looked into Alya's eyes. For all of the time she had spent at the college, it was Alya who Marinette shared the most memories with. And even after the guise had been torn to shreds and Hawkmoth saw through Marinette's other life, Alya would still stay by her side and keep being her friend; even when she knew the risks that came with it. A small grin came to her face that only grew when she turned her gaze to the other students around her. Adrien, Nino, Alix, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Marc, Nathaniel, Ivan, and Mylene were all going to be there; no matter what.

She took a deep breath and turned her eyes back towards Ms. Bustier. "Alright. Thanks for that, Ms. Bustier." She gave a gentle nod.

"Anytime, Marinette," Ms. Bustier replied, then went back to her lesson for the day.

Sabrina could tell when someone had hurt lingering in their heart. After serving Chloe blindly for what seemed like forever, she thought that she knew all about the pain that someone feels deep down when they're chained by an issue that could ultimately consume them if not dealt with. With Marinette now permanently revealed to the world as Ladybug, it was only natural that she would have this kind of discord running through her mind. Add to what she had learned about the history of Miraculous holders and Guardians, and how for safety's sake they had to sacrifice all of their memories and name a new Guardian in their place, it only added to what she believed was causing Marinette's pain. After all, with the last loss of a Guardian, not only did Paris lose Chloe, but Marinette lost a friend; a mentor. And now, with Hawkmoth piling that same hurt that Fu had on top of Marinette, it made her too enter a state of thought.

All of a sudden, the door opened wide. And there, standing on the other side with his plump figure and bushy beard was none other than Mr. Damocles, the head of the school. He turned to face the students and said, in his gentle voice, "Marinette? Could you come with me for a moment? We need to talk." As he did, Marinette stood up and made her way to the door. "Don't worry. I know the story about Ladybug. You're not in trouble." He reassured her with a pat on the back.

"Mr. Damocles? What is this all about?" Marinette asked, lifting a brow.

"I'll explain once we get there," he said, then left the class behind.

The students all thought to themselves about Marinette. What could be happening that would have caused Mr. Damocles to pull her from class? And after that moment she had just spent with Ms. Bustier? Was Marinette's relationship with the school that much of a danger that, for her safety, Mr. Damocles would have to keep her home? Or was there something else going on with her position entirely? None of them knew the answer and most likely wouldn't get it until their talk came to an end. And heaven only knew how long that would have been; as well as the fact that they still had their class to go through.

* * *

After Ms. Bustier's class had come to an end, the ten Last Chance members all came together in the middle of the school's courtyard to discuss Marinette, and exactly what waas going to happen to her place at the school now that Hawkmoth knew everything about her.

"I don't know about you, but I doubt that Marinette would wanna take this kind of thing sitting down," Alix spoke to the others. "She's not gonna get expelled, per se, but I still don't think that just benching Marinette would be a good idea either. After all, the whole point of her coming to this school is that she has to learn. Right? Ladybug's identity is out. **So what?** That just means Marinette has to try harder to stomp him into the dirt."

"I know that, but Hawkmoth has made his statement very clear: He's going to target every person who's ever associated with Marinette and/or Ladybug." Mylene was the next one to add her voice to the discussion, lifting her hand. "I say that she'll be able to stand against the tides, but when you think about it, there are a lot of people in Paris who know who Marinette is. To see all of them explicitly turn against her under his control would be enough to break the poor girl. It really would."

"Well, we know for a fact that jerk can't use any of us for his little game now, can he?" Ivan proudly pointed out. "We've got Miraculouses of our own now. No chance that Hawkmoth's little plan is gonna work when we're all there to shut him and his villains down."

"True, Ivan. But remember that Ladybug is the ONLY one who can capture and purify Akumas and Amoks. If Marinette can't become Ladybug or gets defeated, then Hawkmoth's villains and Mayura's Sentimonsters could potentially become irreversible." Max lifted his finger and divulged all of the facts and figures for the other students. "As demonstrated with the battle against Stoneheart; an Akuma can and will multiply. The same can be said for an Amok. That's why Ladybug simply MUST remain on the battlefield at all times. If Marinette's overwhelmed, then she can't fix the villains. And Hawkmoth can just permanently evilise them with no chance of redemption."

"Poor Marinette..." Rose turned her eyes towards Mr. Damocles' office. She had known that Marinette was always one of the girls in the school who usually came out of things with a smile on her face. But now, when everything she knew had been torn apart before her eyes, this was the most daunting thing she thought she'd ever thought. "I _can't even imagine_ how bad she must feel from all of this. To know that she's worked so hard to keep her identity a secret, only for Hawkmoth to pull it up for everyone to see plain as day."

"It's heart-crushing. Especially when it comes to Marinette." Juleka gave Rose a gentle pat on the back. "I mean, if I were Ladybug and I had that kind of thing happen to me, I'd probably be in tears myself. Hawkmoth had no right to do that to her. Like, for real. **He's crossed the line with this.** " Juleka felt a tranquil fury bubble up inside her. She knew that she had to restrain it to keep Hawkmoth from Akumatising her. "And once you cross the line, you can't **ever** go back."

"We just have to put Hawkmoth down before he can do anything like this to Cat Noir or any of us." Sabrina stayed as level-headed as she could, even when she tried to think about how Marinette felt about the whole thing. "Think about it. Hawkmoth has a Miraculous of his own, right? Well, the way I see it, if he's going to unmask our heroes, then we just have to try and unmask him." That was when she brought her fingers to her cheek and chin and tried to think of a plan of her own. "Only problem with that is that he never even leaves his little hidey-hole. And Mayura doesn't exactly make it easy for us to trace her back to him."

"Yeah. But Mayura and Hawkmoth defintely won't be able to beat all of us at once. Look at the numbers." Kim cockily crossed his arms. "There's ten of us in the Last Chance, and there's also Kagami and Luka. Put that together with Marinette and Cat Noir and we've got fourteen superheroes fighting two supervillains. Hawkmoth's TOTALLY OUTMATCHED here."

"But Hawkmoth does have the leverage. He's got Marinette's identity. That means that he can and will turn everyone and everything who even bothers to try and associate with her into a villain." Nathaniel twiddled his thumbs; hands clenched as tight as they could have physically been. "Sure, there's so many of us, but we can't stay in high spirits forever. When we don't even think about it, we could get really sad, angry, or have some kind of other feelings inside our bodies that Hawkmoth could use. For him, it doesn't matter how well we try to stay brave in the face of it all, Hawkmoth can just wait it out until we finally do break, then spring at the chance to make us villains again."

"Speaking of Marinette, there she is!" Marc pointed Marinette, who walked towards the other students with an emotionless face. The kind of face that indicated nothing to any of the Last Chance members. They all broke out of their formation and looked towards Marinette. "So, uh... how'd it go, exactly?" Marc asked, trying his best to look Marinette in the eye when, in reality, he too was shaken by the thought of Marinette and Mr. Damocles' words.

"Well, I..." Marinette gulped as she looked into the worried eyes of all of the students. They were all worried for her, as she was worried what they would think when the answer came out. But she knew that it was better to just say it, rather than sit on your words and let the emotion fester within you. "Mr. Damocles and I had a bit of a talk about the things that have been going on. He's talked it over with the other teachers btoo. And, in the case of being Ladybug, he has granted me permission for me to leave; including during tests and exams. After all, what good is a test when the world's destroyed because Ladybug can't be there to save the day?"

"That's good, though. Right? Doesn't mean you have to get in trouble with the teachers because Hawkmoth's causing chaos." Alix crossed her arms. That was a relief. Some of the tension was already being lifted.

"I'm not finished yet," Marinette lifted her finger. "The next thing is that... well, given all of the hours that I've had to juggle and how much I've run myself ragged, Mr. Damocles decided that I've been given a pass on gym, and that, in the case of a Hawkmoth attack that I'm to be excused from all of the day's work. And that they're willing to give me grace periods when assignments are due in and I'm running behind because of attacks." Marinette sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that, to the rest of you, that sounds ideal, but truth be told, it's not. I'm being privileged. And that's just not right."

"Not right? What do you mean, Marinette?" Kim asked, lifting a brow. "Don't you feel relieved that the people here are being so kind to you after all the stuff you've done as Ladybug?"

"Well, it's not the relief, Kim. It's the fact that I'm being handed life to me; instead of having to work for it. Nobody who ever gets privilege ever comes out of it a winner." Marinette looked into Kim's eyes. "But here I am. I'm being forced into privilege that I don't want and don't deserve; not after all of the hard work that I've already done. I'm very thankful that they appreciate and understand the situation, don't get me wrong. But... well, I just... I don't wanna—"

"Turn into Chloe, right?" Sabrina finished Marinette's sentence for her.

"What?" Marinette tilted her head towards Sabrina.

"You don't wanna feel like Chloe did; spoiled by luxury. That's completely understandable." Sabrina broke out of the group and wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulders. "I know what it's like to have nothing but hard work. And I know how it can feel when the routine that you have gets blown out of the water. If you need some time to yourself to figure out what to do about it, then that's fine. But on the other hand, we'll always be looking for some kind of help one way or another. So there's really no shame in lending a hand if we need it. Idle hands, Marinette. Idle hands are the devil's workshop."

"W-wow, Sabrina. That's actually really independent of you to say that," said Marinette. She had never seen Sabrina like that before. Was that how she always was before even Chloe? Whatever the case, Marinette could take some solace in knowing that now Sabrina was free from her leash, that she could be who she wanted to be, rather than what someone said.

"Just remember, Marinette. You can actually win back the life that you want. But it's not gonna be easy," Sabrina continued. "As long as Hawkmoth is out there, you're gonna have to live with privilege and freebies. So if you want all of that to come to an end and get the life that you want to live back, then you're just gonna have to take back his and Mayura's Miraculouses. Once they're back in your possession, you can finally start living your normal, ordinary life again like you always have been. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"It would, Sabrina. But it's a long march until the end. And right now, I'm very glad that I've got the Last Chance to help cover my back. I don't know what I would've done if I'd remained trapped in that Sentimonster." Marinette rubbed the back of her head. "I admit that I have no clue where they all got the Miraculouses from, but I do know that having them there makes me feel a little bit more comfortable facing what's gonna come. The world could always use more heroes."

"Hey, Marinette! Are you alright?" Alya called from the distance. "What happened over there, girl? You've gotta tell me all about it!"

"Coming, Alya!" Marinette called back. "Sorry, everyone. Do you mind if I could just—"

"Not at all. Go ahead, Marinette," replied Ivan. The other students nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Marinette gave them a wave and sped off towards Alya so she could tell her the news.

Meanwhile, all of the students had been thinking more and more about what Marinette had said. The words bounced around in their heads. "The world could always use more heroes." And there were only three Miraculouses that weren't in the action. They all knew what needed to be done. The chains had to come off.

* * *

Later that evening, in the mountains of Tibet, the Last Chance were once again in the training hall. This time, they were working on fighting a simulated monster with a situation where there were civilians in danger, as evidenced by the red golems taking the form of beasts, and the green ones adopting the guise of random men, women, children, and other harmless animals like dogs and cats. As Ryuko, Viperion, Pygmy, Tigara, Madam Mouse, and Rampage were working their hardest to fight the beast, Cockerel, Gruff, King Monkey, Pegasus, Ruff, and Bunnyx were hanging back so that they could not only provide some cover fire with their ranged-tools, but also get the simulated people out of danger.

"Don't worry about a thing, ladies and gentlemen. We're here for you..." Ruff said to herself, knowing full well that everything was all a machination of the Order of Guardians. None of it was real, but it would have factored into how they would act when it came to fighting another one of Hawkmoth's many bad guys. "Look out!" She suddenly noticed a fireball hurtling towards a group of people and launched her ball over to intercept it. She ran towards the people as shot travelled to and hit the meteor, then did an action roll, grabbing two fake children and getting them out of the way of the collapsing debris of phony fire.

"Cuttin' it close, eh?" Bunnyx remarked as she watched the two false children run off, then disappear before their eyes. "Focus, Ruff. And if you need to, don't feel afraid about using Agility to make up the distance."

"R-right. I just don't wanna expend my power when there's a time when I really need it." Ruff rushed off back to where she had been originally standing as the fighting team continued to struggle, with Pygmy and Tigara knocked away.

"King Monkey! Bunnyx! Switch with us!" Tigara called as she reoriented herself in mid-air and used her claws to catch the roof of one of the "buildings" on the "street". She then caught Pygmy before she collided with the walls. Then, the both of them went back as King Monkey and Bunnyx gave a nod and took their spots in the battle.

"That was tough..." Pygmy pushed her back up, hearing a popping noise as she did so. "The Guardians don't exactly make training easy, do they?"

"They're just looking out for us, girl. The Guardians make it seem super-hard so that when it comes to Hawkmoth, it becomes a cakewalk." Tigara gave Pygmy a grin as the two of them regrouped with the other defense heroes. "Can you imagine how Ladybug and Cat Noir feel when it comes to fighting bad guys and saving random citizens at the same time? Must be torture for 'em."

"Yeah, but that's just the way it is when—Family in danger! 3 o'clock!" Marc had noticed out of the corner of his eye that the monster the team had been fighting was dangerously close to a simulated family with two 4-5 year old children. "Cockerel! On me!"

"Right behind ya!" Cockerel gave a nod and hurried over with Gruff towards the endangered family.

As the monster was being battered by Rampage's sledgehammer and swatted away with the ends of Madam Mouse's whip, it stumbled, clearly staggered by the hits. Ryuko and Viperion tried their best to hit it in the directions where it was about to fall, and while it did knock the beast backwards, it simply flopped back towards the two of them, who could only just make their way to the side to avoid being crushed.

Noticing that both Cockerel and Gruff wouldn't make it in time, Pegasus declared " **Vortex!** " and opened a vortex beneath the family's feet. He could hear them making falsified yells of fear as they tumbled through the other side, but he also made sure to open the other side closer to Cockerel and Gruff, who were able to catch the civilians as they fell through. And as it was closed, the monster finally fell to the ground.

"Hurry, everyone! Get out of here before that thing gets back up!" Gruff shouted, and as expected, the family did run away in time.

But during their little run, the little girl, who sported a pair of brunette pigtails tripped and fell over. And when she got up, she started to cry, which attracted Cockerel over to her.

"Are you alright? Nothing broken?" Cockerel sped over to the girl and saw that she was clutching her leg in anguish. And from the way that it had turned a shade of brown, it looked as if she had bruised her knee in the fall. "Here. Let me help with that. **Refresh!** " He put his hand on the girl's leg, healing her of her pain. The brown bruise on her leg faded away and when she stood back up, nothing of the bruise lingered. "There you are. Now, you all get yourselves to safety. Fast." Cockerel watched them all continue to run away as if nothing had happened.

" **Deadlift!** " Rampage called as he picked the monster up and threw it over his head.

As he brought the titan crashing down to the ground, Ryuko pierced through his body and left a hole where she had both entered and exited. " **Lightning Dragon!** " She called as she cloaked herself in lightning and sped towards the ground, leaving an electrical contral in her wake. As she plunged her sword into the head of the monster, it sent powerful waves of lightning across the monster's body, electrocuting it from head to toe. The beast collapsed into cubes and crumbled away, leaving nothing of itself behind.

"Very well done." Master Zo remarked as the simulation fell away, bringing back the wide-open, immense space of the training hall. "You all seem to be able to juggle between saving people and stopping villains very well. Not to mention, when there's a problem or something you could have done better, you weren't shy to lend a hand or help others improve on themselves."

"Master Zo." Bunnyx transformed back into Alix. And as she did, the other Miraculous-wielding teenagers turned back into their regular selves as well. "I've actually been wanting to ask you and the others about something."

"Oh? What is that, Alix?" Zo walked a few steps forward.

"Well, today, Ladybug's identity got exposed by Hawkmoth." She paused when she heard the other masters gasping behind Master Zo's back. "And, well, I don't know about you, but the girl underneath the mask is really, REALLY feeling pressured by this whole thing. She's lost her Master; Master Fu, and now Hawkmoth's just pulled up the fact that she's in fact Ladybug. So, do you think now's the time that the other Miraculouses come into play?"

"Ladybug... is exposed?" Master Zo's eyes widened. Now that the Last Chance were delivering this news to him, he couldn't even try to seem unfazed by it all. This was unprecedented. "How? How did Hawkmoth find out?"

"Marinette got Amokatised by one of Mayura's Sentimonsters and caused a lot of damage. Add that to the villains that Hawkmoth made on the same day and the evidence was irrefutable." Sabrina walked towards the Masters. "He traced all of the dots together and found out that Marinette was Ladybug, and because Marinette was inside of the Sentimonster, Ladybug didn't show up until after it was defeated. What happens in the case of Ladybug of all people being exposed to the world?"

"Well, Miraculous law would dictate that, if a Guardian were to be exposed, then they would need to find an heir and transfer ownership of the box over to them," Master Ir finally spoke up from behind the masters. "This Master Fu that you speak of was indeed a Guardian. And the Bunnyx from the future told us everything about his time in Paris. It is a shame that he is no longer one of us, but he was simply following orders; a Master until the very end."

"We know that Ladybug is the current Guardian, so that creates a very complex situation. Usually, the law would dictate that Ladybug and the Guardian have to be two entirely separate beings. It's unprecedented for the two to ever coalesce," Master Pe was the next one to speak. "Because now, if Ladybug has to transfer the box to someone else, that means there is no-one to stop Hawkmoth. So she cannot give up her power or her Miraculous without an heir willing to take up the mantle of Ladybug and a separate heir to hold the Miracle Box."

"She is, as you children would put it, between a rock and a hard place." Master Harmon scuttled towards the teenagers. "She has to defeat Hawkmoth, but the fact that her identity is exposed means that she will be easily targeted. And that creates a world of complications for everyone involved with her. Her family, her friends, Cat Noir, and even all of you."

"Zo..." Master Chi, with a look of concern on her face gently tapped Master Zo's shoulder. "Is it time then? Time to anoint the last of the Miraculouses to masters?"

Master Zo hung his head and let out a sigh. "I suppose that we have no choice. Ladybug **is** exposed. And that gives Hawkmoth and Mayura a chance to strike them down and claim the Wish. For all of his wanting, that wish is a danger to the world and can only spread chaos and misery if it was earned through malicious intent. The Wish should really only be used by people with pure heart; something that the two of them long since lost when they started their path of evil."

Master Zo tapped the ground with his cane again, sending a wave of light from the walls of the arena down to the floor where it all gathered where he touched the cane. A hatch opened up and the Miracle Box was lifted from the ground on a stone plinth. Once it had been raised to his height, he opened up the box once more. As he did so, the twelve teenagers all came together and studied the box's contents.

"The Fox, Bee, and Turtle Miraculouses. Illusion, Submission, and Protection." Kagami looked down at the three remaining Miraculouses. "We're all sorry for the fact that it's come to this, masters."

"Don't be. After all, it's not your fault. Hawkmoth finally learned the truth. There was nothing that any of us could have done about it." Master Zo looked into Kagami's eyes.

"Still, I must warn you again that Miraculouses aren't to be given out willy-nilly. You need to find people that you can trust to use them. We cannot have another Miracle Queen incident." Master Chi pushed her hands together. "The Fox, Turtle, and Bee Miraculouses must not fall into the wrong hands."

"We put our faith in all of you, and you've done us proud thus far. Now, it's your turn to find allies that you yourselves can trust; friends to help you turn the tide in this ongoing battle." Master Zo added, then took the Fox, Turtle, and Bee Miraculouses out of the box. He gave the Bee to Alix, the Turtle to Ivan, and the Fox to Juleka. "Choose allies that you can trust, then once the time comes that you next meet here, bring them along with you. We will help with crafting the invitations. The rest is down to you."

"We won't let you down, Masters." Alix gave a nod, then stared down at the Bee Miraculous. And all of the memories that came with it. The last thing that she wanted when giving this kind of thing to someone was for them to turn out the same way that Chloe had. No, this time, the Bee Miraculous needed someone to treat it right, rather than seeing it as another object; another thing to escape from reality with. The only question on her mind, as well as Juleka and Ivan's minds were who to pick. Who deserved to wield the Fox, Bee, and Turtle, and join the Last Chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow. Double digits, eh? Can't believe how long it's been since I started this story. I've absolutely loved writing this story for you guys and gals so far, and it's not quite over yet.
> 
> So, what did you think of this new chapter? Did you like it? Whatever your thoughts and feelings, the comment section is always open for you to share what you think about this new chapter.
> 
> And until the next time, I'll be seeing you when the next chapter drops.


	21. Anointing Alya

It was another peaceful weekend morning on the streets of Paris. People were still shaken to the core that Ladybug was in fact a teenage girl by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but like all things in life, they learned to just take it and move on. It did not affect them in any way, shape, or form. For many people, they had already gotten over it and were at least proud that one of their own was standing up against Hawkmoth, rather than some unknown vigilante superheroine that knew nothing but a sense of right from wrong. It gave the people of Paris some more hope; hope that if one girl could stand against Hawkmoth with Cat Noir, then they could all do the same and learn to fend for themselves in this; the battleground of Miraculous users.

Alya Cesaire had been one of the people who had taken the reveal more oddly than anyone. Ever since Ladybug had donned the mask and taken Hawkmoth's villains to task, she had been curious about who Ladybug really was deep down. And now that the secret was out, her Ladyblog wasn't really a blog about a hero anymore. It was a blog all about her best friend playing the role of a superhero. Even when she looked back at all of the past entries, it was very hard to have even imagined that someone as clumsy and unstable with her wording when it came to Adrien Agreste would have ever been a superhero. But no. Marinette and Ladybug were entirely opposite to each other, yet the same person entirely. So it was very interesting how when the mask was off, that Marinette was a klutz, yet when the mask came on, she was one of the most agile and confident heroes there was. And now that her secret was exposed, the arrival of these twelve new heroes was simply too much for her ot ignore.

Who were the Last Chance? Why had they shown up? And why did they wield the Miraculouses that Ladybug had worked so hard to keep safe and secure? She would have never anointed them in the first place if she didn't know who she was, let alone give them the Miraculouses that she didn't want to let slip after Chloe outright stole from her. Where one chase for stories ended, another one was about to begin. It didn't exactly fit being called the Ladyblog anymore, but she had sunk too much of her time and resources into the blog now to just completely uproot all of the Ladybug stuff and just let it fall off of the face of the internet.

And during that whole train of thought, she was jumped on by both Etta and Ella, causing her to tumble off of the bed. Both of the twins were as rambunctious as ever. By now, she'd gotten used to the two of them doing this kind of stuff, but it still wasn't cool for others; especially when they were trying to think about where they'd be going next. Time and a place, after all.

"Okay, I don't know what's gotten into you two, but calm down already!" Alya was quick to respond as she scrambled to get back onto her feet. And like the many times she had done it before, she now stood over the two of them like an indomitable giant. "I totally had something in my head and you knocked it straight out!"

The twins were still quick to move away from Alya's subject, as both of them, in perfect harmony with one another said as innocently as they could, "Can you play with us, Alya?"

Alya would have been quick to keep up her argument, but she knew all too well how much of a handful that the twins could be. And she definitely didn't want to have another Sapotis incident. It was too early in the morning for Hawkmoth to come down and cast his darkness unto their hearts once again, so Alya just gave a sigh and dropped it. At least she knew that if the kids were entertained enough, then they wouldn't be much trouble after that. "Fine, fine. I guess it can wait," she said. She was in no rush, even though everyone else had the same questions as she did about the Last Chance. She squatted down and planted both of her hands on her knees. "So, what's up?"

"I wanna play hide-and-seek!" Etta barked out.

"I wanna play tag!" Ella replied at the same time as Etta did. That was got both twins to stare down each other.

"We're playing hide-and-seek!" Etta snapped at Ella, with a fire in her eyes.

"Nuh-uh! It's tag or nothing!" Ella chided, putting her hands by her hips as she leered back at Etta.

Both of the twins, clearly peeved with each other's choice of game, just glared at each other while they made growling noises that grew higher and higher in pitch. However, that little stand-off of two little girls was broken up fairly quickly once Alya laid her hands on both of their shoulders and turned both of them back towards her.

"Y'know, there's nothing wrong with compromising," said Alya, commanding both of the girls' attention. "Why don't you just take the two games that you wanna play and stick 'em into one? I'm pretty hide-and-tag would be a pretty fun game to play."

"Hide-and-tag?" Both Etta and Ella tilted their heads as they looked up at Alya.

"Yeah. It's got all of the energy that tag does with all of the cool hiding of hide-and-seek," Alya started to explain. "So, whoever's It has to countdown and let everyone hide, then when they find someone, they tag 'em. Simple." Alya could already see that the kids were watching her like a dog would curious about treats. "And how you win is that everyone has to be found, and then whoever's not It wins. You up for that?"

The two kids finally beamed from cheek to cheek at Alya. They were already buzzing with the idea of hide-and-tag as a game that they could play; let alone with Alya.

"It sounds super-duper fun!" Etta remarked with elation, clasping her hands together.

"Can we play it now, Alya? Can we, can we, can we?" Ella was practically bouncing on the spot; filled with energy and ready to play the game as soon as she could.

Alya just chuckled slightly. For as wild and crazy as the twins were, she knew that their fun and merriment was practically infectious whenever it wasn't meddling with her life or the lives of Nora or their parents. "We can start right now, if you want. But first, we gotta find out who's gonna be It."

"I wanna be it!" Ella and Etta both chimed together, raising their hands into the air as fast as they could. "No, I wanna be it!" They said, once more returning their focus to each other. "No! Me!" They went on, going back to a kid-style confrontation. "I said it first! Nuh-uh! I did! Stop copying me!"

"Girls, girls, girls!" Alya once again shattered the brewing battle between the two girls by lightly pushing them apart. "You **know** how we settle this kind of thing in this house. Rock, paper, scissors." As Alya said that, she watched as the two twins split their legs and stood like cowboys at high noon. They both raised one of their little hands and tightened their other hand into a fist. Alya stood between the girls and stood as a judge. "Alright. Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

Both of the twins made their moves. Ella pointed two of the fingers on her fist forwards while Etta had kept her fist as it was. Scissors and rock.

"And that's Etta. Rock beats scissors." And as Alya said it, she watched as Etta playfully rammed her rock inbetween Ella's scissors, cheering to herself that she had won and was now gonna be It. "But you know what that means, girl. You've gotta find us."

Etta chuckled. "I know, I know." And she covered both of her eyes with her hands. "One... Two..."

As Etta started the count up, Ella took Alya's hand and scurried out of the bedroom towards the living room of the Cesaire household. Once both of them burst through the door, Ella went over towards the floor cupboards, opened the doors and stuffed herself in before closing it up again. Meanwhile, Alya was still looking for somewhere in the house to hide herself, and as she looked around, she saw that Nora was sitting at the breakfast bar eating some fruit. She had stopped for a moment to take a look at Alya and Nora.

"What's up, sister?" Nora asked, lifting a brow. "And, do you know why Ella's gone and stuffed herself in the cupboards?"

"Oh, that? Well, the twins couldn't for the life of them decide whether they wanted to play hide-and-seek or tag, so I just decided to put the two together before they got angry," Alya was quick to explain.

"Right, right. I got it." Nora just lifted a hand and let Alya get back to what she was doing. "Hope you don't spend too long with that game of yours. You said you were gonna meet Marinette later on today, right?"

"I know, I know." Alya eventually found somewhere to hide, though it was a little bit of a stretch. She lightly pulled the couch out from the wall and crept in behind the back, almost as if she was sandwiching herself between the wall and the back of the couch.

"Y'know, Alya, I'm pretty envious about Marinette," Nora finally said what was on her mind as she pushed her plate forward a tad. "I mean, who would've thought that a flyweight like her was actually Ladybug? The superstar hero of Paris? Not me, that's for sure."

"Yeah..." Alya's voice sounded conceded as she thought back to days before the reveal had happened, when she was still trying to chase Ladybug's identity down. Even to her own detrament. Even now, memories of the first day she had ever become Akumatised still screamed in her mind; the vision of herself donned in black, fighting back against the friend that she had known and loved. At the time, she still hadn't known that it was really Marinette. But now that she did, it made the memories of her being Lady Wi-Fi, Oblivio, and Rena Rage even more painful to remember; to know that she had been fighting her own best friend along with Cat Noir. It was heart-wrenching for her. "But it is what it is, in the end."

" _Truth's stranger than fiction_. I mean, after all, you and that other flyweight Nino are also pretty close to each other." Nora put her hands behind her head. "To think, I stood in the way of you two, only for Marinette to stand in my way. I just got super-pig-headed about my class and totally underestimated the others. Flyweights can do pretty well in the arena if they fight as hard as they can; just like with any kind of boxers."

"We've all made mistakes, Nora. That's just what makes us human," said Alya.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Etta called from the other room.

"I gotta hide now." Alya made a shushing noise and scrunched herself up against the back of the couch, hoping that Etta wouldn't be able to find her. And as she finished talking, the door flew open and there stood Etta, ready to find and tag both Alya and Ella.

Etta was still a little kid, but even she knew the Cesaire house from top to bottom. After all, she had only lived there her whole life with her twin sister Ella, and her two super-big sisters Alya and Nora. Along with her mommy and daddy. Those two were just as important to her. Etta started her search around the house by looking in all of the usual spots that the others would hide in. First, she peaked into the bathroom and tried to look around for Etta. She opened a clothes basket and dug around to see if she could find Ella in the middle of the scrunched-up bundle of used clothes but to no avail. Etta pushed open the doors of the shower to see if she could see Alya, but she found nothing but a shower instead.

"Where are you?" Etta sing-songed as she came out of the bathroom and looked high and low for Alya and Ella. Her search took her to the twins' bedroom next to see if either Alya or Ella had hidden themselves underneath the beds or somewhere else in the room. And apart from all of the toys and things that the twins were into, the room was practically untouched and nothing seemed out of place. Still, that didn't stop Etta from flopping down onto all fours and poking her head underneath one of the beds. "Gotcha!" She said to nothing but the underside of the bed. Then, she turned her head around blindingly fast and said "Boo!" Again, to nothing but the darkness beneath the bed. She scurried over towards the large closet where the twins kept their clothes and pried both doors open. "There you are!" She said to the many different clothes that were on display that both she and Etta liked to wear, but not to Etta or Alya. "Ooh, you're good."

Eventually, Etta returned to the living room and noticed that Nora was there, having just finished her fruit and heading over to place the plate in the sink. She waddled over towards Nora and looked up, having to crane her neck skyward just look at Nora's face. "Hey, Nora? Do you know where Alya and Ella are?" She asked. "We're playing a game together!"

"Beats me." Nora shrugged, lying to Etta's face. Out of respect for Alya and because it was all part of the game.

Scrunching her face up into a pout, Etta thought that Alya and Ella really had gone. But that was the moment where she pricked up her ears and heard faint giggling from the other side of one of the nearby cupboards. And surely enough, her curiousity drew her towards it. She opened up both doors and saw Ella on the other side. Etta gasped in delight while Ella in surprise. Then, Etta thrust her hand forward and lightly booped Ella on the nose. "Tag! You're it!"

"Aww..." Ella seemed disappointed as she finally clambered out of the cupboards and once more bathed in the light of the house once again. Now, all that was left for the two twins was to find Alya and try to tag her. But at the same time, they realised that this was still a game of tag, so Ella took that moment to slap Etta on the arm and say "Tag! You're it!" then ran off in a hurry, leaving her sister behind.

The game that had originally mattered to both Etta and Ella went up in flames, replaced with nothing more than tag. The two of them had completely forgotten that Alya was still playing and that she, like the two of them, were ripe for the picking. But neither of them seemed to worry about Alya as they just kept on tagging away at each other. In fact, Alya herself had taken notice on how the twins had completely occupied themselves by switching over to tag and took the moment to slip out of the couch and see if she could sneak away. And that was her mistake.

"Alya!" Both Etta and Ella called together once the two of them saw their big sister. Giggling to themselves, they both charged at Alya like a pair of tiny bulls and jumped for her chest. The sudden crash took her by surprise and knocked Alya to the ground, as both of the two girls laid their hands on Alya and proclaimed "Tag!"

"Oh, shoot! I thought you girls had forgotten about that," Alya remarked. Turns out that the twins didn't miss a beat; even when they were so engrossed in one game to forget about the other. "Well, guess there's nothing more to say but—" Alya tried to tag Etta, but she just lurched back off of her body in time to avoid getting tagged. Alya tried to then get Ella, but she was just as fast as her sister. And like a pair of tiny chimpanzees, they scurried away, leaving Alya in the dust. "Oh, you wanna play it like that, do ya?"

The rest of that morning was filled with the sound of merriment and laughter coming from Alya, Ella, and Etta. The three of them had gotten lost in their own little game. And for a game, all three players were doing really well. Even when Ella and Etta were smaller than Alya and couldn't run as fast as she could, they were still very slippery and it was hard for Alya to even lay a hand on them. Of course, she knew just how rambunctious and full of energy the twins were, but that also gave her the perfect moment she needed. As the twins split up for one chase, Alya started to move towards Etta, but then suddenly snapped her body on to Ella and caught her by her legs. Both she and Ella fell to the ground, but Alya's hands didn't lie.

"Tag." Alya triumphantly smirked as she pulled Ella back a few inches and helped her stand up. "You're It, Ella."

"Aww... shoot. I thought for sure I was faster than you, Alya." Ella innocently remarked as she sat there on the floor, looking up at Alya with wide eyes. "You're really good at this. You're like a superhero."

"That's because she really IS a superhero! Don't you remember?" Etta was the first one to blurt out. "On the day that Hawkmoth did that super-mean attack with that mean girl, Alya got her super-duper secret identity exposed."

As soon as Alya heard those words, another chill ran up her body. Now that she had been uprooted as the bearer of the Fox Miraculous, it was going to be a long time before Ladybug even thought about selecting her to be a hero again, if at all. It wasn't even her fault that she had been exposed to the world as Rena Rouge. It was all Chloe's fault that she had been revealed in the first place, all beacuse of the Miracle Queen incident. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, Alya? What's with the big, frowny face?" Ella was the first to notice Alya's sudden change in disposition, so she tugged on Alya's cheek to draw her gaze to her. "There's nothing wrong with being a superhero, you know. We still love you all the same."

"Yeah! It just makes you even more fun to play with! Don't be sad that Hawkmoth did that nasty thing to you." Etta tiptoed forward and laid her own hand on Alya's cheek. "And besides. You've got your best friend to keep you safe if Hawkmoth does come and be a meanie to us again."

"I guess... Though, I can't even imagine what kind of stress she's got right about now." Alya knew that despite the fact that she would likely never wear the Fox Miraculous again, she knew that Marinette had more on her plate to worry about; especially now that her secret identity had been blown wide open for the whole world to see. Even now, she dreaded the amount of paparazzi people that were likely hounding her each and every move. Bunch of story-seeking freaks. All of them. During her little thought, she then remembered just what she had planned. "Oh. My. GOSH!" She gasped. "Marinette's still waiting for me! I gotta go!" She scrambled to her legs and bolted out of the door.

"Take care, Alya." Nora casually waved her off as Alya dashed for the door.

"Bye-bye, Alya!" Both Ella and Etta waved her off innocently as well. And like that, Alya was out of the door and heading down the streets of Paris.

* * *

Alya's mind had been running a thousand miles a minute as she thought about Marinette. Not only was she likely being mobbed by some people right about now for some Ladybug tidbits and news, but she was also worrying about how late she had been and how Marinette would have been judging her for being late. She would never flake on her friend, but the way that she had been keeping her waiting like this would have been some kind of indication for Marinette that Alya was flaking on her. Something that she didn't want at all. Buildings, houses, cars, and other things passed her by as she sped down the streets towards the park.

And in the middle of her run, just as she turned the corner, she crashed head-first into someone, knocking both of them onto their backsides. Alya winced in pain as she picked herself up, saying "Oh my gosh, I'm really, REALLY sorry about that!" She mentioned as she then realised just who was standing there before her. "Oh, hey, Juleka."

"Hey, Alya." Juleka gave Alya a gentle wave as she got back up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Marinette. Poor girl's gonna think I'm late and I've gotta be by her side!" Alya remarked. "Ever since she got revealed as Ladybug, there's been so much pressure put on top of her. And I wanna get there before those paparazzi crowds come and overwhelm her."

"Marinette?" Juleka's ears pricked up, then she remembered what she had been given by the Masters. She was about to reach into her pocket, but she then realised just how crowded these streets were, and that people would have been able to see this exchange. "Look, I know you're late, but there's something REALLY important that I have to give you." She picked up her phone and punched in a text message to Marinette. "This won't take long. And I've already let Marinette know that you're gonna be just a little bit later than usual, but you are coming."

"Juleka... what's going—" But before Alya could finish, Juleka pulled her by her arm into the nearby alleyway and took cover behind some dumpsters. This way, the two of them were out of sight and nobody could see them.

"So, you've noticed it too, haven't you?" Juleka started. "All those recent attacks by Hawkmoth and Mayura? They're scaling up. This battle's getting so intense that there's no way Ladybug and Cat Noir can win it alone."

"Yeah... The Last Chance got introduced, though. So we've got nothing to fear, right?" Alya just shrugged. "Juleka, I don't exactly know what this is all about, so you're gonna have to fill me in on this."

"Yeah, I know. I know." Juleka just waved her hands down to the ground defensively. She reached into her pockets for something. "Y'know, if I'm letting you in, I might as well start explaining things."

"Explaining? Letting me in?" Alya repeated.

"The other day, we were all given these letters by some people who call themselves The Order of Masters. Bunch of monks who live all the way up in the mountains. And not the Alps like you're thinking, but more towards Tibet." Juleka pulled out the letter first and handed it towards Alya. "And you've probably noticed it by now, but those new heroes, the Last Chance? Well, they didn't get chosen by Marinette at all. They got chosen by the Masters instead." Once Alya took the letter, Juleka slipped the Tiger Miraculous onto her wrist. "See, this isn't just a normal bracelet." And as she said that, the globe of light showed up and Roaar once more revealed himself to Juleka.

"Wh-what?!" Alya looked shocked by the sudden burst of light, as well as the tiger creature that stood before her.

"So, this is your choice, mistress Juleka?" Roaar remarked as he looked over Alya from top to bottom. "Well, I must say, she definitely has the appearance of a Fox Miraculous champion. Potentially the build of one too. Still, _you've gotta commit_ now that she knows."

"I know, Roaar. I wouldn't have picked anyone else for this kind of thing," said Juleka as she opened up the palm of her hand and pulled out some small chunks of meat and handed them over to Roaar, who hastily devoured each and every piece. "Still, you can't deny that she's a pretty good Fox Miraculous hero. Plus, you've gotta admit, she was one of Ladybug's champions, so there's really a preference there."

"Wh-wh-what is that?!" Alya finally burst out as she jabbed a finger towards Roaar.

"Shh!" Roaar abrasively silenced Alya, still with some trails of raw meat hanging out of his mouth. "Don't you know it's rude to expose a Kwami's identity to the world? Let alone their master or mistress? Honestly, that Hawkmoth has **no tact** after what he did to poor Marinette. Honestly..." He just rolled his eyes and went back to his meaty meal.

"His name is Roaar, Alya. And he's a Kwami," said Juleka. "The long story short is that whoever wears a Miraculous gets a magical little fairy creature to travel by their side. Mine just so happens to be Roaar, like how Marinette has Tikki." She watched as Roaar finally finished off the last of the chunks and let him drift in the air over her shoulder again.

"So, wait... does that mean you're..." Alya was starting to form an idea in her head about where this was going.

"Yep." Juleka gave an idle nod as she folded her arms and legs. "Roaar, The Hunt's On." She casually said as Roaar slid into her Miraculous and she donned the guise of Tigara again. "Hey, Alya. Nice to see you."

"No... way!" Alya's shock had turned to glee as she now realised who she was speaking too. "You're... Tigara! From the Last Cha—" But before Alya could finish, Tigara just placed her hand over Alya's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm from the Last Chance. Try not to shout like that," said Juleka as the hand came off of Alya's mouth. "Sorry about that, but this is a pretty serious matter. The Masters decided that we need some new heroes and we really can't let anyone else know that they're about to become superheroes and superheroines like that. It's all gotta be done in secret. Ya catch my drift?"

"New heroes? What do you mean by that?" Alya asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

Tigara reached behind her and pulled out a small, hexagonal box with the chinese sigil emblazoned on the top. She held it out before Alya, and—while totally not trying to impersonate Marinette under any circumstance—she said "Alya Cesaire. I know that you've been a great superhero recently. And that your control over the Fox Miraculous is pretty awesome. And, I also know that with Miracle Queen, you've been worrying about whether or not you'd be able to use it again. Well, worry no longer. Because today, we're putting you into the Last Chance. Take this box."

She stopped for a moment and watched as Alya opened the box. And that was when Alya gasped. There, sitting inside of the box was the Fox Miraculous; as pristine and unchanged since the day that she had got it. But what was it doing here? And why wasn't it in Ladybug's box with the Bee and Turtle Miraculouses? Did they steal them from Ladybug like Chloe had? Or was there something more to this that she didn't know. Either way, she had far too many questions to try and find answers now. Not only was Juleka really Tigara, but now she was being invited into the Last Chance; the very group of people she had started to chase since they showed up to that last fight against Hawkmoth and Mayura. She took the box and put the Fox Miraculous around her neck. And as she did, a globe of orange light danced around her and gave form to another Kwami. This one with long, pointy fox's ears, a white-tipped orange tail, and paws with brown fur that reached up its' forearms and forelegs.

"I'm out of the box again? Well, that's interesting. I wonder who Ladybug chose this ti—" The fox Kwami replied as he turned his head back to see his new master. And when he saw Alya's face, his heart raced. "Alya!"

"Trixx!" Alya was quick to return the greeting as she pulled the tiny fox into her arms. "Oh, come here, you! I've missed you so, so, SO MUCH!"

"I've missed you too, Alya! I thought I'd never get to see you again after that whole Miracle Queen disaster!" Trixx's voice was just full of delight as he nuzzled himself into Alya's chest.

Tigara took that moment to transform back into Juleka, letting Roaar out of the Miraculous once again. "Looks like some people are happy to be back together." Juleka gave a smile as she reached into her pocket for the next item that she wanted to give to Alya.

"You bet I am. Trixx has been such a great friend; even though I only got to use him when Ladybug said I could. We've still bonded pretty well together." Alya gave a nod as she put the box into her pocket. "So, how long do I get to keep him for this time?"

"Forever. You get to keep Trixx forever, Alya." Roaar remarked as he watched Trixx take his place over Alya's shoulder. "The Last Chance doesn't follow Ladybug's rules, but we've still got the same goal in mind: Stopping Hawkmoth and Mayura. We're letting you keep Trixx so long as you follow the rules of secrecy. Don't ever let non-heroes know that you have a Miraculous, and don't tell anyone about anything Miraculous-related. Other than that, the rest is easy game."

"Whoa. For real?!" Alya's eyes lit up with the idea of being able to permanently keep a hold of Trixx and the Fox Miraculous. "You mean, I don't have to give it back after just one mission? We can stay like this?"

"Mmhmm." Juleka nodded. "And now that you've got the Fox Miraculous, you're part of the Last Chance. And because you are, I've gotta give you this." Juleka reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. "This is something that the Masters cooked up to let us meet up together without any suspicion. It's an invitation to join them, but it's disguised as a letter for a kung-fu class. Just tell 'em that you're gonna have your lessons at the Paris Rec Centre and the rest should be a breeze. Just make sure that nobody notices that you've got a Miraculous."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I can do that." Alya put her hands on her knees. "Still, I'm pretty shaken up by this. I mean, you're a superhero now, Juleka. And I'm one too! This is like some kind of wacky dream. Oh, PLEASE don't tell me we are dreaming. That'd be a total buzzkill." Alya pinched herself as hard as she could to try and wake herself up from her supposed dream, but even when she felt the pain, nothing else changed. "This isn't a dream. This is really happening. Oh my gosh..." She tried to breathe. Her excitement couldn't be contained.

"Sounds like someone's happy to be a hero." Roaar said as he slunk into Juleka's pocket again. "Well, Alya. You're one of us now. And we're gonna make sure that you all get turned into one of the best heroes that you can be. I promise."

"One last thing. I've gotta add you to our little hero chat." Juleka went to the messages group where she and the other eleven Last Chance heroes spoke to each other via messages. She sent a code to join the group to Alya's phone through a separate message. "Make sure that you put your name down as Rena Rouge, so that we know it's you and not some kind of random person."

"Alright..." Alya put in her nickname for that specific chat and once it was done, she sent one message saying 'Is this thing on?' To which Juleka replied with a message saying 'Yep. We can hear you.'

"Awesome. Now, meet us at the Paris Rec Centre tonight and the rest should be simple enough. But for now, you said that you were gonna see Marinette, so I won't keep you waiting." Juleka stood up from the dumpster and walked out with Alya. "Oh, but first, you might wanna make sure that nobody can see your Miraculous. She pointed out the Fox Miraculous that hung daintily around Alya's neck.

"Sure, sure. That's easy enough." Alya took the Fox Miraculous off of her neck and put it back into the box, then put the box away for safekeeping. Juleka did the same. And both of them lost Roaar and Trixx as they re-emerged onto the streets. "Well, thank you for this, Juleka. I'll make sure to be there. See ya round!" She waved Alya off and continued her journey to the park, leaving Juleka behind.

Juleka just walked off and opened her phone to the message board of superheroes. Sure enough, a new message had been left by one of the users.

"So, you've made your new hero, Tigara?" came Ryuko's message.

"Yep." Tigara's message replied. "Bunnyx, have you found your hero yet?"

"Not yet. But I've got Pygmy here to help me out with that," Bunnyx's reply said. "Rampage, what about you? You find your hero yet?"

"Still looking. I know the guy, just not where he is right now." Rampage's text read.

"Well, either way, that's one down and two to go." Pegasus's text came. "I'm looking forward to working with our new heroes."

"Same here." King Monkey's text said.

"Agreed." Cockerel's message read.

"Ditto," added Gruff.

"Hope you told her to keep a secret," said Ruff. "We don't want another Miracle Queen accident now, do we?"

"It won't happen, Ruff. We'll make sure that they all get up to speed and that they don't blow their covers." Madam Mouse's text was the next one to pop up.

"In the meantime, let's find these other two heroes. Shouldn't be a problem," Viperion's message said.

"Yeah. We've got this," Pygmy was the last one to speak.

Juleka just grinned and closed the phone up. With all of those friends working together, finding the champions for the Bee and Turtle should be a piece of cake. She just had to hope that of all the people in Paris, that Bunnyx and Pygmy chose a good candidate for the Bee Miraculous. But still, anything was better than Little Miss Entitlement herself, Chloe Bourgeois. At least, she hoped.


	22. Bequeathing the Bee

Alix and Rose walked together as they set out on a search to find a new champion for the Bee Miraculous. The two of them knew that finding a replacement was going to be a challenge and a half; especially after how Chloe had effectively tarnished the reputation of the Bee Miraculous in a sense. They needed to make sure that their new champion was easy-going, kind, carefree, and overall accepting of the people around her. So basically, everything Chloe wasn't. But with so many girls and boys in Paris that fit that bill, it was going to be hard for them to figure out a potential candidate; especially given how big of a task this was. Alix and Rose knew just how much pressure this Last Chance job was, especially now that Ladybug had been exposed.

Of everything that Alix had seen since the start of this war between Ladybug and Hawkmoth, she had never thought that, out of everyone in the world, that she would be giving a Miraculous to a brand new hero; effectively dubbing them a superhero. Alix was no stranger to the hardcore, intense stuff, but this was beyond next level for her. It was one thing to find out that your future self was a totally awesome time-travelling superheroine, but tofind yourself in that time-travelling superheroine's shoes and then finding someone to join your team of other superheroes was something that she couldn't have even fathomed had she not been chosen. Even now, looking back at the day she had been exposed, her induction into Hawkmoth's ranks as Timebreaker should have been a sign to her that she would have been wielding the very fabric of time sooner or later. But that was another thing that she hadn't been ready for. Sure, sure, she got this super-pricelss family heirloom from her dad, but she just casually passed it off as a watch. And now, it was her freaking Miraculous! What else could she say about it?

Rose, on the other hand, had been thinking a lot about this whole Miraculous business herself. Of everything that she had been a part of in this city, she always knew that from the moment that Ladybug had shown up, she had been emitting confidence into everyone she inspired; herself included. Rose now felt like she was more than just a cutesy girl who believed in the gospel and word of unicorns and pink stuff to get by. After all, she was friends with Juleka; a girl who preferred to be dressed in black; who loved isolation, and would look at the scariest things in the world and simply feel in awe, whereas Rose herself would have been terrified. The friendship that she had crafted with Juleka was more than just a case of opposites attracting now that both of them were Miraculous bearers themselves. Now that they themselves were wrapped up in the ongoing battle against Hawkmoth and Mayura, Rose knew that she needed to be more than just herself. She needed to break out of her shell even more and show the world that Rose Lavillant was more than met the eye; that she was more than just a simple girl who enjoyed unicorns, lived in a world of pink, and would have her sights set on all of the cutest things that the world could produce.

"So. Candidates for the Bee Miraculous..." Alix pushed her fingertips together and started eyeing up the many boys and girls in the park that day. There were many children playing and adults watching them, with a few teenagers smattered in there. But practically all of them were strangers to Alix. She'd never met any of them in her life, so there was no clue who was prime material to bear the Miraculous. "What do you think, Rose? Ya see anyone there?"

"Nope. Nobody sticks out here to me," Rose simply added as she tried to frisk the other boys and girls around her. Again, like Alix, she didn't know any of them; not even the kids that were around her age. "You sure that we'll be able to find a new Bee Miraculous hero here?"

"I mean, it's better than the last person who had that Miraculous. Anyone's better than Chloe." Alix crossed her arms. "But still... that just makes it harder. The bar's set so low that anyone in this whole entire city could be worthy of the Bee. And I don't wanna just waste this on someone that I don't think fits the bill."

"Fair point. But there's another thing, Alix. Hawkmoth's willingly holding off on making any attacks because he knows Ladybug's true identity now." Rose pushed her fingertips together as she looked up to the sky. "He said that Marinette could end this right now if he makes the Wish. But can we really trust him after all of the stuff that he's been doing to us?"

"Not a chance. Hawkmoth's a slimy, underhanded snake. I betcha that he's just gonna lure Marinette and Cat Noir in, then wish for some super-heinous world-domination plot or something like that." Alix blew a tuft of her hair away from her face. "That's just how supervillains work. They try to strike some kind of deal with the hero, then ultimately backstab 'em and get all of the power for themselves. I bet not a single person in the world believes Hawkmoth's story about his dead wife."

"But if that's the case, then why doesn't he just make some more supervillains right now to prove his point and have them go after Marinette as a way of twisting the knife?" Rose tilted her head to the side as she turned towards Alix.

"I dunno, Rose. But that's exactly why the Masters sent us all out to get some more superheroes." Alix turned to Rose and laid a hand on Rose's shoulders. "Hawkmoth's planning something big and I don't like it. Not one bit. And when he's also got Mayura as his insurance/partner in crime, there's just another reason why ya can't trust him as far as you can throw him."

"Still, there's gotta be some reason why he wants the Wish. He did say that he wanted it, after all," Rose replied. "Even the Masters know that the Wish is real, so he's not just chasing some kind of fantasy."

"Yeah, but the Masters also said that the Wish brings chaos and destruction if it's earned through malicious intent. And I'm pretty sure that being a sociopathic supervillain who turns other people into supervillains with black butterflies counts as malicious intent." Alix was quick to cut through the idea of Hawkmoth's wish being used for a just cause. "Unless I've totally missed something and sociopathic terrorism isn't malicious intent. Nah. Fat chance of that."

"Right, right." Rose still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of the Wish, but she knew of its' existance and the ability to grant any worldly desire; no matter how out there it was. "Anyways. We've gotta find a candidate for the Bee."

"It's all about finding someone who's different; someone who stands out. Preferrably someone that we know and that we can trust. But who...?" As Alix took one more look around the place, it was then that she noticed someone else walking into the park. With a pair of long, blonde pigtails, a blue polka-dot dress, and a yellow parasol tight in her grip. The smile on her face was undeniable as the warm, sunny day brought out the colour of her aquamarine eyes. "Hey. Isn't that... Aurore?" She asked, tapping Rose on the shoulder in an attempt to get her to look over to the girl in question.

"Huh?" Rose finally took notice of Aurore and the way that she stood out from all of the other kids and teens in the area. "Oh yeah, it is."

"Y'know, I'm glad that girl's been getting those gigs on TV. She definitely has a knack for it." Alix grinned as she watched Aurore bask in the sunlight. "Girl's met every single day with a smile on her face, she's always got time on her hands, and all in all, she's just a great girl to be around." Alix reached her hand into her pocket and felt her hand rest on the box that the Masters had given her. "Now... do we trust her with the Bee Miraculous is the next question. Ya think she'd be good with it?"

"She'd still be better than Chloe. Remember that, Alix," said Rose.

"I know, I know. But that's just part of the problem. **Anyone's** better than Chloe. We need to make sure that this Miraculous is put to good use and that the person who gets it has to follow the rules of secrecy," Alix remarked as she watched Aurore take a seat on the nearby bench and soak up the sun, watching the day pass by. "I am leaning towards Aurore a tad, but it's not a very strong thing to lean on."

"Well, there's no harm in giving it a try." Rose walked a few steps forward.

"Hold up a sec there, Rose. You realise that, if you tell her about the Miraculous, she's gotta commit, or we're screwed." Alix was quick to pull Rose back by clutching her shoulder again. "If we get another Queen Bee kinda hero, then everything goes up in flames. Man... Ladybug must've REALLY had a hard time trusting anyone when she had these kind of gigs; finding new heroes and all."

"I know the risk, Alix. But you've also gotta remember that we're not Ladybug. And we don't have to follow the beat of her drum anymore." Rose broke out of Alix's clutches and made her way across the park towards Aurore Beauréal. "Trust me. We'll definitely be able to get Aurore to join the cause."

"You gonna bet Mr. Twinklepants on it?" Alix joked.

"Hardy har har, Alix." Rose just put her hands on her hips sassily and rolled her eyes.

Aurore had just taken her gaze away from the sky when she noticed Alix and Rose approaching her. "Oh! Rose! Alix! What are you doing here?" She asked kindly, putting her hands on her laps.

"Hi, Aurore." Alix gave her a gentle wave and sat down by her side. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. We weren't expecting to see you today; especially here. Thought you'd be busy with Mireille or those people at the TV station."

"Mireille's gone on vacation for a few weeks to take her mind off of all the Ladybug and Hawkmoth business, and the TV station's pretty packed for stuff right now," Aurore was quick to explain. "I personally need a little bit of a break myself, to be frank. I'm still shocked by the fact that out of all the people, it was Marinette that was Ladybug. I'd never have expected that. Not at all."

"Mmm. A lot of people were shocked by her reveal." Alix sat down next to Aurore and leaned against the back of the bench. "Even more so when you think about the fact that we've all tried to beat her to a pulp too. Whether it was me trying to wipe her out as Timebreaker—"

"Me trying to smother her with perfumes as Princess Fragrance..." Rose added in.

"Or you trying to throw every single kind of weather in the book at her as Stormy Weather, Aurore. I think all of us are shaken to the core that we've all tried to destroy Marinette before." Alix just let out a wistful sigh as she splayed her arm over the back. "Hawkmoth's a pretty big jerk, isn't he? I mean, it's one thing to do all of this just to hurt some poor, teenage girl, but to turn everyone that she knows and loves into villains just to do it? That's harsh. Harsher than harsh. Sorry for sounding dramatic, but sending Hawkmoth to La Santé would be mercy by this point."

"Mmm. Still, what can we do about it?" Aurore asked. We're just ordinary people living ordinary lives. Everything's just as fickle as the breeze." Aurore held her hand out and felt the wind rushing through her fingers. "You know, maman always told me that the weather is a good accompaniment for your mood, but, much like with trying to predict weather itself, expect things to change at the last minute." Aurore showed Alix and Rose the parasol off. "Some people think that it's weird that someone like me's using one of these when there's not a cloud in the sky or rain forecast, but the weather's gonna change at the drop of a hat, so it helps to be prepared."

"Yeah." Alix wanted to sway the conversation to something more casual. "So, what else has been going on with your life? I mean, outside of school, Mireille, and those TV gigs you've got?"

"Not a lot. Life's been pretty average." Aurore put the tip of her parasol on the ground as she turned to Alix. "Most of the same-old same-old. What about you, Alix? How have you and the others been doing recently?"

"Eh, most of the same, really." Alix knew that she was lying to Aurore's face, but she knew that she couldn't exactly tell her the truth in a crowded area, with the people of the city around her as witnesses to what she and Rose were about to do. "There's a few things here and there, but nothing realy majorly interesting."

"In terms of gossip, there are _some_ things happening. But it's super-secret and we can't realy let anyone else hear about it. Because you **know** how fast news spreads in this kind of world." Rose took the initiative and started to lure in Aurore with the idea of a secret talk where she, Alix, and Aurore would be all alone to discuss the induction of a new Miraculous hero. It was one of the simplest conversations there was, just worded in a way that anyone would want to come with them in secret.

"Ooh. Something good?" Aurore leaned in close to Rose. "What is it, Rose?"

"I... can't really say here. There's too many people around. And I'd like this particular bit of gossip to be in secret. Wouldn't you agree, Alix?" Asked Rose as she leaned over to get a better view of Alix.

 _Oh... I see what you're doing, Rose. Clever move, girl._ It had taken Alix a while to try and read what Rose had been trying to get at with the idea of gossip, but now it struck her. "Y-yeah. Of course. This is strictly girl talk. I mean, how embarrassing would it be if one of the guys just happened to turn up and eavesdrop on this?"

"Oh, absolutely. I know _exactly_ what you mean." Aurore finally stood back up, prompting Rose and Alix to do the same. "Well, where should we talk about this kind of thing? Your call, girls."

"I think I've got just the place." Alix pushed her fingers together and led Aurore down the road, with Rose close behind. Now that she had Aurore following behind her, she knew that she had to make this go through perfectly. If Aurore refused, then her entire operation was blown out of the water and she and her friends would be exposed. That's why she needed to hope that she and Rose knew what to say and also that Aurore would understand the situation.

* * *

It took a while, but at last, Alix, Rose, and Aurore arrived at College Francois Dupont. There were no lessons or classes scheduled for the day, since it was the weekend, after all. But the grounds were still open. Alix knew that, in a sense, they were trespassing, being on school grounds during non-school hours, but heroes weren't exactly bound by the schedules or timeframes for school. Plus, she, Rose, and Aurore were students, so it didn't seem weird at all. Right?

"Secret telling at school? On a Saturday?" Aurore cocked a brow at the sight of the college that stood before her. "Must be a pretty juicy one, girls."

"Oh, it is." Alix gave a smirk as she, Rose, and Aurore scuttled through the archway, into the open courtyard, and into another door on the lower floors. Now, at last, the three of them stood alone in the girls' locker room, with not a single soul to spy on them.

"So. What kind of secret are we talking about? Someone's greatest fears? Someone's personal interests? Or maybe... something more exotic?" Aurore already stood eager to get talking on some gossip with Alix and Rose. If the two of them had dragged her all the way out to the school, then it had to have been interesting.

"It's definitely something more exotic Aurore. And trust me. This is exotic to the max, girl." Alix put her hands behind her head and propped herself against one of the lockers. "So, you know about how Paris got those new heroes recently, the Last Chance? The ones that say they're gonna come in and save Ladybug's hide whenever the going gets really, really rough for her?"

"Yes. And from the looks of it, they were very confident about it. But then again, that's to be expected when there are twelve brand new superheroes handling Hawkmoth and Mayura's many monsters and bad guys." Aurore gave a nod. "Ooh, if it's a Last Chance secret, then we could be the first to know! Did you get some time with these heroes? Get to know some things about them? C'mon, girls. Spill!" Aurore was practically standing on the tips of her feet with anticipation for the news on the Last Chance.

"Oh, we got more than just some tidbits on the Last Chance, Aurore." Rose knew that she couldn't have delayed any longer. Especially since Aurore was going to be inducted into the Last Chance if she and Alix said their words right. "Now, you're gonna be shocked by this, but actually, we don't have some info on the Last Chance." Rose took off her shoe and Alix plucked out her pocket watch, which also revealed their Miraculouses and their Kwamis as well. "We **ARE** the Last Chance."

Aurore's mouth practically dropped when she saw Rose and Alix's new fairy-like friends floating over their shoulders. Taking in as much air as she could, she finally recomposed herself and let out a massive "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Before Alix and Rose simultaneously slapped their hands onto her mouth.

"Ssh!" Both girls remarked at the same time as they let go of Aurore's mouth.

"I knew that you'd freak out, but there's no chance that we'd ever reveal our secret identities to someone if it wasn't important. And right now, I'd like to say that this is very important." Alix put her hands to her hips. "Like, this is a matter that's so serious that it doesn't even have words."

"Indeed. If we don't anoint some new heroes by the end of the day, there's a massive chance that the next day could be paradoxical and in fact that tomorrow should really be last month, which in turn would make yesterday the day after next!" Fluff went on, spouting her usual time-based motormouth nonsense. It was quickly silenced as Alix reached into her other pocket and procured some baby carrots that Fluff took note of, squeed in delight at the sight of, then proceeded to munch on them idyllicly.

"Rose, I don't really have any powers that can erase memories, so we have to make sure that Aurore says yes, otherwise we've just revealed ourselves to a civillian! Not only that, but she's also on the TV like you and Alix have said!" Daizzi was the next one to speak up, throwing her stumpy little pig trotters out as she spoke face-to-face with Rose.

"I know, Daizzi. I know. But I'm pretty sure that Aurore would make an excellent superhero. Not only does she have the charisma, peppiness, and the spunk of one, but the Bee Miraculous has a yellow and black suit that would go perfectly with her hairstyle." Rose tenderly pet Daizzi on the head as she turned her gaze to Aurore, who was still trying to contemplate everything that was going on before her. If her mind was a computer, it would have said _AuroreBeauréalle.EXE has stopped responding. Please contact your system administrator._ "Anyways, Aurore. I'm sorry for the shock, so I'll try to explain as much as I can."

Aurore, still fazed by the words, took a few moments to answer to Rose until she finally said "W-w-well... I, I, I... I mean, well, it's just that..." She nervously tugged at her collar. Her mind was alive and buzzing, but she couldn't choose the first question out of many to present with Rose.

"I suppose you wanna know what these little things are first," said Alix as Fluff finally polished off one of the carrots that she had been eating. "Well, these things are called Kwamis. That's spelt K-W-A-M-I, if you wanna be exact about it. Whenever someone gets a Miraculous, they get a Kwami as well. In fact, you probably already know that, given the fact that Ladybug just got revealed as Marinette and her Kwami, Tikki was in class recently, right?"

"I remember that." Aurore had lost all of the fire as she just watched Fluff take a seat on Alix's shoulder, properly fed and content with her meal of carrots. "I just didn't think that you and Rose had Kwamis of your own; let alone Miraculouses to go with them." She took a gulp and finally got back some of the confidence that had been knocked out of her. "So... how exactly did you get those Miraculouses, anyway?"

"The Masters invited us to a training session one night along with the other members of the Last Chance. The twelve of us are still being taught to this day, as a matter of fact." Rose took a step forward. "And in one of their most recent lessons, when they learned that Ladybug's identity was blown wide open by Hawkmoth, they said that we need to bring the last Miraculouses and some heroes into the game. So that's where you come in."

And that was Alix's cue to pluck out the black, chinese hexagonal box and hand it over towards Aurore. Once Aurore took the box off of her hands, inside of it laid a singular comb-shaped hairclip with the distinct mark of a bumblebee on it. Alix then said, "I think you know what this is, don't you?"

"The... Bee Miraculous." Aurore gently picked up the hairclip and examined it from top to bottom. From the different teeth of the comb to the intrinsic bee that kept it all together, it was as if it had escaped some kind of themed-accessory shop from somewhere in the city. Then, she remembered the last person who donned this Miraculous. "But wait. This used to belong to Chloe, didn't it? Why are you giving it to me?"

"It's a no-brainer, Aurore. Chloe's doing time in the big house and it's a fat chance that she's getting off the hook like that. Plus, you've gotta admit that it's better in literally ANYONE ELSE'S hands. Heck, you could stick that thing on a **baby** and they'd do ten times better as the Bee Miraculous superhero than Chloe ever could," Alix remarked, quick-witted as always. "And the Masters did say that EVERY Miraculous has to come into play; even this one."

"I see." Aurore lifted the hairclip and applied it to her hair on the left side of her head. And as soon as she did that, a yellow globe of light spat out of the Miraculous and danced around her for a few moments. "Wh-whoa!" Aurore stumbled backwards as she watched the ball twitch and lurch around, until at last, the globe burst, revealing another Kwami before her eyes. It was the spitting image of a giant bee, complete with buzzing wings, antennae, the black and yellow stripes, the stinger on its' rear, and a pair of bulbous, blue eyes.

"At your service, my—" the creature replied politely, but stopped when she looked down at her new mistress. This was not the person that she had been expecting to be paired with. "Wait. Who are you? I don't remember seeing you before."

"You must be Pollen," Alix was the first to speak up, attracting the bee's attention. "Nice to meet you. Name's Alix. Rabbit Miraculous champion." She held up the watch to prove her position. "If you were expecting Chloe, I'm sorry to let you down like that, but she ain't coming back."

"I am well aware of that. I had a long discussion with the other Kwamis while I was in Ladybug's care. That was until you wrested me from the very box she kept me in and delivered me unto this new girl," Pollen spoke with the refined taste of a very posh woman. She took one more look at Aurore before giving a nod. "Still, the Kwami is loyal to the person who wields it, so I do not have a say in the matter. If I am to be contracted to this new girl, then I will do what I must. So, let me start this whole conversation again." She flitted down to Aurore, cleared her throat, and spoke once more. "Greetings. My name is Pollen; the Kwami of Subjection. What might your name be?"

"Uh... Aurore. My name is Aurore. Aurore Beauréalle," she replied. This had to have been the strangest thing she had ever gone through in her life; speaking to a talking bee. "It's very nice to meet you, Pollen."

"Likewise, miss Beauréalle," Pollen continued. "As the new champion of the Bee Miraculous, I have the power to transform you into a superhero, as Ladybug, Cat Noir, and all of the other heroes you've seen recently," she explained as rationally and as formally as she could. "However, I am not just a simple object. Like with any kind of pet, I will require food from time to time so that I can not only replenish my energy but also because as the new queen, you are responsible with keeping order of the hive; that hive being me. Your faithful drone." Finally, Pollen bowed and said, "I am at your service, my queen."

"It's nice to meet you, Pollen." Aurore gently opened the palm of her hand and let Pollen rest on it, making extra care not to touch the stinger as she did so. "So, how long do I get to keep her?"

"Forever. This isn't just some one-time gig like Ladybug has people go through. As one of the Last Chance, you'll be using Pollen as much as you want whenever Hawkmoth and his bad guys come out to cause chaos." Rose put her shoe back on to hide the Pig Miraculous and wandered forward, laying a hand on Aurore's arm. "Just so long as you do follow some rules. All you have to do is make sure that you don't tell anyone else that you have a Miraculous, and that only people in the Last Chance know your secret. As long as you can do all of that, you're safe. Oh, and also, this goes without saying, but if you have to transform, you'd better go and hide somewhere."

"Speaking of going places, the Masters also gave us this." Alix pulled out a letter and gave it to both Aurore and Pollen. "This is something that you can use to make sure that we get to hang out and do that training without people getting suspicious about it. It might look like some invitation to a kung-fu class at night in the Paris Rec Centre, but that's just to throw people off the scent. What it actually is is your ticket to training with us and the rest of the Last Chance. We're giving two more people a Miraculous and the same letter, so be expected to see fourteen new superheroes when you arrive. Got it?"

Aurore gave a simple nod, as did Pollen.

"Oh, and one more thing that we gotta do is add you real quick." Alix pulled out her phone and went through the various text message groups that she was in. Once she made it to the one where the other Last Chance agents were talking to each other, she sent an invite to that group to Aurore's phone. "Make sure that you enter your superhero nickname into this little chat. Not your real name. Because let's be honest, who uses their real name when it comes to superhero stuff?"

"Right." Aurore went for her phone and saw the invitation notification straight away. She tapped on it and unlocked her phone. As soon as she was in the text group, a box showed up that prompted her to make a username. "Now then. Names, names, names... What kind of bee-names are there?" She went through the various different bee-related names in her head, but most of them sounded cheesy; especially when she put those names next to simple ones like Ladybug and Cat Noir. Finally, she settled on the name "Honeybee", and hit the submit button. And at last, she was in the chat." Alright. Let's test this thing out." Aurore typed in a text message that said 'Is this thing on?' and sent it to the chat.

"Got it." Alix replied verbally, then sent out a message of her own. It read 'welcome to the party, Honeybee.' "And that settles it, Aurore. You're one of us now."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you in action as a superhero, Aurore. You'll have lots of fun zipping from rooftop to rooftop, fighting those intense fights against Hawkmoth and Mayura, and all the while, you've got the rest of your new friends right by your side." Rose clasped her hands together as she pictured Aurore donning a mask, the suit, and wielding her new tool. "You won't forget, will you?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm already making a reminder for myself." On the same phone, she went to her alerts application and set the time for her to go to the rec centre at night. "All I gotta do is show this invitation to maman and papa and I'm good, right?"

"Mmhmm." Alix gave a nod. "Just hand 'em the letter. And if they ask how much it costs, tell them that it's free. That'll get your folks to loosen up."

"Alright then." Aurore looked at the envelope one last time before she put it away. "And that's tonight, right?"

"Yep. Tonight." Alix put the pocket watch away and let Fluff squirrel herself away in Alix's pocket again. "See you there."

"I will. Thank you for this." Aurore put the Bee Miraculous away, so that nobody suspected her of wielding an all-powerful magical artefact that would allow her to become a bee-themed superheroine and went on her merry way out of the school to continue with her day. "See you tonight, girls!"

Both Alix and Rose waved her off. Then they left the school behind and went back into their superhero message board. Rose was the first one to make a new reply, by sending the following message "Bee hero's been chosen. All that's left is the new Turtle hero. Rampage, what's your status on the guy you're looking for?"

"He's pretty hard to pin down. I don't know whether he's got something planned or he's hanging out with someone. But I've searched three different arrondissements now and he's not in any of them," said Rampage's message. "I might need to get you guys together to find the last hero."

"I'm sure that you can do it, Rampage," came Madam Mouse's message. "But don't feel embarrassed about calling us for help. We're all in this together. And we've all got each other's backs. If you wanna find the guy so badly, we'll chip in too."

"Of course. Just don't stress out about it. This is a cakewalk with how many of us there are," said Viperion's message.

The other heroes responded with simple messages like arrows pointing to the above messsages, or simple words of agreement like "OK", "Got it", or "That's fine." After which, Rampage came out with the message, "Thanks, everyone. I'll do my best to find this guy. But if it gets too much, I'll get you all in."

Alix and Rose closed their phones and walked down the streets. There was now only one Miraculous left to deliver; the Turtle Miraculous. And with it, the final Kwami. The Last Chance was almost complete, now it was simply a matter of finding the person that Ivan wanted to add to the team. Neither Alix nor Rose seemed worried about it. After all, they had all the time in the world to find their final hero.


	23. More Aware

Marinette paced back and forth between her room, trying to make sense of any of this. Every moment since the reveal had been agonising for her because of how uncertain it made the future for her. Not only had she been jumped by more than a few dozen people with cameras, microphones, clipboards, and whatever else you would see reporters wearing, but now with the advent of the Last Chance and the announcement of Hawkmoth's true goal; the resurrection of his wife, it had turned her whole world upside down. Was Hawkmoth really after a simple resurrection with? To be reunited with the woman that he loved? Or was there something far more sinister going on with the wish that he wanted? And even then, order had to be kept. His wish would have brought his wife back, no question, but someone else's life would have to be sacrificed in order to make it so. Who did Hawkmoth have that he couldn't afford to lose? And was he really that ballsy to make such a wish, fully knowing that it would tear away someone else he held dearly?

"Marinette? You've been pacing back and forth for five hours now." Tikki had noticed Marinette's turmoil more than anyone. After all, with the weight of the world weighing down on her shoulders, seeing her secret revealed just added more pressure to that already hefty burden she was carrying. Hawkmoth knew who she was. And if this deal of his went south, then he could easily manipulate anyone and everyone associating with her. Family and friends included. Sure, she had battled people like that before, but that was only because Hawkmoth didn't know who Ladybug was, so couldn't have known that he was hurting Marinette with the people that were closest to her. But now, he did know. And he could have easily made his supervillains twist the knife more and demoralise Marinette further.

"I'm sorry, Tikki. I've... I've just been thinking about a lot of things, that's all." Marinette had to swallow and keep up the facade that she was a competent, capable hero. When in reality, she had been shaken to her very core by this whole ordeal. It hurt especially knowing that Hawkmoth had figured it out for himself, rather than her identity being revealed in the heat of a battle. All of that hard work that she had put in to keep her identity safe from everyone had been blown to pieces, and she couldn't have done anything about it. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She finally came out and said. "Tikki, I'm not alright."

"I know, I know." Tikki just flew over and hugged Marinette on the cheek. "This isn't what was supposed to happen at all. It's not fair that Hawkmoth managed to find your identity in the way that he did. I'm so sorry, Marinette."

"It's not your fault, Tikki. It never was. You were just as powerless as me," Marinette said as she caressed the Kwami close to her cheek. She and Tikki had been growing off of each other since the day that they had first been chosen as heroes. And now, they were, in a way, a mirror image of each other. Both kind, caring, compassionate, and distraught by the wave of events that had transpired. "But now, I need to start making plans."

"Plans? What for?" Tikki asked, lifting a brow.

"I have to make sure that some kind of order is kept. Even if it costs me everything." Marinette looked in the mirror at her earrings, laying a finger on one of them. "I'm exposed. The people of Paris and the world know me both as Ladybug and as the Guardian of the Miracle Box. Hawkmoth can and will use that against me. Just like he did with Master Fu." She sighed as she laid her hand on Tikki's back. "And you know Miraculous Law as well as I do, Tikki. When the owner of the Miracle Box is exposed, they have to find a new heir and transfer all ownership to them; instead of just be a walking target."

"Marinette, you can't! Not now, at least!" Tikki squeaked. "Hawkmoth is still out there, and if you just give everything up like that, Cat Noir will be all alone. Not to mention, it's only the Ladybug Miraculous that can purify an Akuma and repair all of the damage that Hawkmoth's attacks do. You can't give up like that!"

"What other choice do I have, Tikki? I'm exposed and Hawkmoth knows that I have the Miracle Box. He was there when he saw Master Fu declare that I was the new Guardian!" Marinette exclaimed, her hands flying to her sides. "And worst still, he knows my identity. And he's had his eyes on the other Miraculouses ever since I started adding in new heroes in the first place. And as much as I can appreciate what the Last Chance is doing for me, they're not as experienced as I am. It's quality over quantity, and for some of them, they've only had one experience of fighting a supervillain."

"I know that you're worried, Marinette, but there are a few complications with you transferring the Miracle Box to someone else." Tikki took as deep a breath as she could, with her miniature arms moving with the breath. "First of all, Hawkmoth and Mayura are still out there. They can turn every negative emotion into a supervillain and a sentimonster. Every. Single. One. It doesn't matter who it is or why it is, just as long as they see people angry, worried, scared, or sad, they can Akumatise and Amokatise them. Secondly, the Ladybug Miraculous is the only thing that can stop those villains and Sentimonsters by capturing and purifying their Akumas and Amoks. If you stop being the Guardian, you lose the Ladybug Miraculous, and that gives Hawkmoth and Mayura the chance to easily win this war, take the Ladybug Miraculous by force, and get their wish no matter what. Third. There aren't any people that you know that you trust enough to handle this burden. And even if you wanna give it to the leader of the Last Chance, you have no clue where they are or when they could show up again. They said it themselves; they only appear whenever you and Cat Noir are in danger, so we can't accurately pin them down long enough for you to give the box to the leader."

"I'm aware. But what else can I do? I can't exactly keep this fight going on. The longer this goes on, the more Hawkmoth's gonna get in my head. And with how the rest of the world knows that I'm Ladybug, he could easily take advantage of every single stressful moment in my life from now on." Marinette felt her arms slump as she finally dragged herself onto her couch, parked her butt on it, and looked to the ground. "Tikki. I can't stay as Ladybug. But I also can't give up the fight either. I'm stuck. And I don't know what to do about it." Marinette felt a storm of emotions buzzing through her head. The anger towards Hawkmoth for how he had sunk this low, the sadness for knowing that everyone around her was now a target, the dread that she wouldn't be able to save the world and stop him from hurting any more people, and the stress for how the world finally saw Marinette for who she really was, effectively shattering the life she knew. Anyone of those could have attracted an Akuma or an Amok right now, but nothing came. "Actually, speaking about that, have you noticed something, Tikki?"

"Noticed what, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Hawkmoth and Mayura haven't exactly sent anything out to get me." Marinette turned to the window and looked to the streets of Paris. Everything seemed to be peaceful. People were wandering down the paths, birds were flapping their wings through the air, and despite the few reporters lingering around waiting for Marinette to leave the house, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At least, not to her. "There aren't any Akumas or Amoks flying about, even when my head's a melting pot of negative emotions. Do you think that Hawkmoth's _really telling the truth about it?_ That he's willing to make a deal so that he can bring back his wife?"

Tikki looked out of the window as well, looking hard for an Akuma or an Amok. Despite the many, many times she had known Akumas and Amoks to seek out negativity like the most relentless hunting dogs known to man, she knew that Hawkmoth was still in complete control. So why he was holding back when he had the leverage was a mystery she was still trying to figure out in her own head. Did he mean what he said? That he was looking to make the wish just for the person that he loved? And even then, who did he love? And was the wish worth the risk given how long the battle between him and Marinette had been going on?

"Hey!" Cat Noir poked his head up from beneath the window, making Marinette and Tikki yelp out in fright and flop onto their backs. He clambered into the house through the balcony hatch and spryly landed on his feet in her room.

"Cat... Don't scare me like that." Marinette replied with a sour tone in her voice as she got back onto her feet. "I'm not in the mood for one of your flirts right now."

"Oh, trust me, milady. I'm not here to try and win your heart. Not this time, at least," he said as he extended his staff so that the end touched the ground. He leaned on the tip towards Marinette and Tikki. "I just wanted to see how you and Tikki were getting along. With how much pressure Hawkmoth's putting on you at the moment, I figured that you definitely need a good friend to chat with."

"I _do_ need someone to talk about this whole thing," Marinette agreed. "Ever since Hawkmoth revealed my identity as Ladybug, my superhero life's been in complete shambles. I can't even think straight; especially not with all of the paparazzi coming after me every other moment." She sighed as she slumped down on her couch. "Now I know how Adrien feels when he has all of his fans running after him..."

Cat Noir fought back the urge to feel either honoured or offended by Marinette's comment. "Well, fame and fortune's nice and all. But there's a reason why everyone else doesn't have that luxury. That doesn't stop them from dreaming that they could have it, though." He still watched as Marinette just stood there, unchanging even with his words. "Listen, Ladybug. If it makes you feel any better, a lot of the great superheroes don't have to hide behind masks and secret identities."

"What do you mean?" Marinette tilted her head to the side.

"I mean, c'mon. Haven't you seen the classics?" Cat Noir asked with a shrug. "Sure, sure, it's part of the superhero genre to have some kind of secret identity, but you don't have to overplay the 'nobody has to know who we are' gig anymore, bugaboo. Especially not when Hawkmoth and Mayura finally let the cat out of the bag."

"I know, I know. But then... doesn't that mean that you'd have to reveal your identity too, then?" Tikki cocked a brow.

"Well, as much as I'd love to, I'd rather not give you my identity right now, milady. After all, you've had an awful lot of scares recently." Cat Noir strolled over towards the couch and sat down next to Marinette. "Trust me, I do have plans to reveal who I am soon enough, but I'd rather wait until the perfect moment. Most likely after we save the world and stop whatever shady business Hawkmoth's got planned."

"Speaking of which, have you and Plagg been thinking about it too?" Tikki asked, landing on Cat Noir's shoulder. "Surely, you must have had a moment together."

"We had... a few moments, Tikki. Not just about this Hawkmoth revealing Ladybug thing, but about other things as well," Cat Noir sighed as he kicked his feet up. "Chloe finally getting arrested for going off the rails like that, Marinette getting Amokatised by Mayura, the Last Chance, it's all in there and it's all buzzing around in my head. The only real saving grace I could find in that was that of all the people who could have been Ladybug, it was you, princess." Cat Noir flashed a genuine smile at Marinette.

Marinette knew that Cat Noir was a natural-born flirter when it came to both her and her Ladybug persona, but now that he actually knew who she was, she felt something different about the way he was doing his flirts. Now, without the ambiguity of Ladybug's identity, Cat knew exactly what to say and how to say it; especially since he knew how sensitive she could be at times. She would have been thought crazy to say it, but she actually found Cat Noir's words charming, in a way. It wasn't his usual playful attitude, yet she could still tell that it was still him and his usual wily words underneath that mask of his.

"Look. We're all taking this hard. We've seen the strangest of the strange when it comes to supervillains, but this is seriously next level," he said. "As for what Hawkmoth's planning with that deal he wants to make, I can't exactly be sure about whether or not he wants to bring back his wife."

"You really believe that Hawkmoth wants to bring back a woman?" Marinette asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly sound like he was lying about it." Cat Noir pushed his hands together. "But then again, you have to remember that he did want our Miraculouses in order to do it. And with all the times that we've kicked his villains to the curb, I can't exactly picture him as the kind of guy who'd want to make this deal fair. Especially not when he's got Mayura as insurance."

"Not to mention, there's the price to pay when you're using the wish," Tikki chimed in. "The wish grants anything your heart desires, but it has to take something in return. Order has to be kept. So naturally, if Hawkmoth wanted to revive someone from the dead, the wish would have to kill someone in order to revive the woman Hawkmoth wants. Does Hawkmoth have anyone to lose is the better question? And can he afford to lose someone for the sake of his wife?"

"Hmm..." Marinette began to submerge herself in her thoughts again. Who did Hawkmoth want to resurrect, actually? For her to better narrow down the list, she had to figure out who Hawkmoth really was. But how was she to know who Hawkmoth was? After all, practically everyone that she knew in Paris had been Akumatised. And whenever she thought that she had a trail, it went cold once Hawkmoth went for the person she had been suspecting. "Well, who do you think Hawkmoth is, kitty?"

"Can't tell, but it's definitely a man. That much I do know." Cat Noir folded his arms. "I guess, if I was Hawkmoth, I'd have a lot of butterflies somewhere in my house when I wasn't a villain. Y'know, to stockpile on Akumas. We'd just have to look closely in everyone's houses to find somewhere where there are lots of butterflies. That should be a start. But where would we find the butterflies? They don't just stick around in one place if they're in someone's house. And I'm pretty sure there's not a lot of people who have a habit of collecting those things."

"Not a lot of people. I mean, with how big the issue with Hawkmoth's becoming, I'd imagine that a lot of people wouldn't have butterflies in their houses." Marinette tipped her hand out forward.

"Actually, do you remember the last hot trail that you had? Where you thought that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth?" Cat Noir probed Marinette.

"Yes. But that trail died the second Gabriel got turned into Collector if you remember," said Marinette. "He can't be Hawkmoth if he's been Akumatised. After all, Hawkmoth would never be as crazy to Akumatise himself, would he?"

"I can't be sure, but I have had a hunch. I've had it ever since Hawkmoth made that announcement." Cat Noir walked over towards the computer, went to the news page, clicked on the headline of Hawkmoth revealing Ladybug as Marinette. He let the video play out, then skipped all of the details of Ladybug's identity. "Listen to his voice, Marinette. Listen very closely."

 _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Talk it over with Cat Noir. Then, when you're ready. Come and find me. We can end this whole thing right now, so long as you let me resurrect her. She died too soon, and her revival is all I ask,"_ The video said.

"That voice sounds an awful lot like Gabriel Agreste to me. But then again, he could be intentionally be putting on some kind of phoney supervillain accent to hide his true voice." Cat Noir replayed the video over and over again, trying to draw similarities between Hawkmoth's voice and his father's voice. "Either way, I'm suspicious about Gabriel, like you were. I'll keep some tabs on him just in case. But if we find some leads that open up some new suspects, don't be afraid to share them."

"Cat Noir, are you sure that this is right?" Tikki asked. "I mean, we know that Gabriel's been Akumatised before. So there's not really a strong connection between him and Hawkmoth. They may sound similar, yes. But that's just a coincidence. There's no solid proof that ties the two together."

"Not yet, at least." Cat Noir lifted a finger coyly. "Well, I guess I'll pry into that later. Why don't we change the subject a bit?" He said, turning back towards Marinette and Tikki. "What do you make of the Last Chance? I mean, a random group of superheroes—some you've even made yourself, milady—showing up to save our cans. Bet you weren't expecting to see that the other day, huh?"

"No, no I wasn't." Marinette looked over towards the Miracle Box one more time. She had been tasked by Master Fu to safeguard the other Miraculouses, but now they were out in the field, being used by people. She hadn't even taken them out of the box to decide who should be worthy of having them. Even now, she was almost convinced that the last three Miraculouses had gone missing and that three new heroes would soon come into play. "I appreciate the help, but do they even know how big the danger for them is now? If Hawkmoth gets his hands on their Miraculouses, he could become more and more dangerous. It's bad enough that he has the Butterfly Miraculous in his hands. I shudder to think what would happen if he took control of the other Miraculouses."

"Yeah. I mean, one Miraculous is good enough, thank you very much. Not to mention, it'd be a complete fashion disaster having to wear all nineteen Miraculouses at once, wouldn't it? I bet not even Hawkmoth would be able to go out in public anymore wearing all of those things together," Cat Noir joked since the talk became more casual.

Marinette let a tiny chuckle slip her lips. "Still, the Last Chance. Twelve new Miraculous-wielding heroes. I already know a few of them, so it's a surprise to see them back in action like that," she said. _Alix, Max, Kim, Luka, and Kagami. I know those five as Bunnyx, Pegasus, King Monkey, Viperion, and Ryuko. The other seven are different, though. Still, whether they've been made heroes by me or not, they're taking an awfully huge risk with Miraculouses. Now, they've all got to work as hard as me in order to make sure their secrets don't come out._ "I'm still wondering as to how they got their hands on the Miraculouses. The Order of Guardians is destroyed, isn't it? The temples were burnt to the ground and the masters disappeared when Master Fu made that Sentimonster, Feast."

"Yeah. Unless those masters knew some kind of super-secret magical technique that allows them to cheat death and restore their temples, I don't have a clue either, Marinette." Cat Noir had been thinking more about the heroes himself, ever since he first met present-day Bunnyx in the sewers, then the rest of the team on the day of the three foxes. Though, he had been thinking about how glad he was to have them in these weird and weirder times; not so much how they got their powers. "We'd better make sure to ask them the next time we see them. That is, if we see them, that is. Who knows? Perhaps the next few villains could be major softballs and the Last Chance wouldn't even need to show up."

"Now, I doubt that Hawkmoth would go easy on us after those last few attacks," Marinette replied. "Angel, Imagineer, the Three Foxes, all of them were incredibly powerful and it only makes me worried for the next plan Hawkmoth and Mayura make."

"I have to agree. These last few attacks have been incredibly dangerous, Cat Noir. In fact, the last one, I couldn't turn Marinette into Ladybug because Mayura had managed to Amokatise her hatred for Lila and keep her from coming to her senses." Tikki threw her stumpy little arms downward. "If Hawkmoth keeps on escalating like this, the Last Chance is going to have to show up each and every time."

"Well, that's a good thing, I think. After all, if Hawkmoth's only gonna get stronger and stronger, then it's only fair that we get stronger too. It's not fair fighting on an uneven playing field if you know what I mean," said Cat Noir. "In the meantime, you better get some rest, Marinette. You and Tikki have been through so much today, and it's only gonna get wackier from here."

Marinette grabbed Cat Noir as he made his way back to the hatch. "Wait! Cat Noir!" She said. "Before you go. We... we have to think of a plan. We need to figure out how we're going to approach Hawkmoth. And whether or not we can prove he's not lying."

"I understand. Like I said; I'll be following the trail I have now. Keeping Gabriel under the microscope. I'll let you know if there are any new developments. But for now, ta-ta, princess." He released himself from Marinette's grip and scampered out of the bedroom, zipping across the rooftops using his pole to vault. It didn't take him long before he was out of Marinette and Tikki's sight.

Marinette let everything boil in her mind once again now that Cat Noir had left. After all, for everything that had been said and done, he was right. Before she made any kind of deal with Hawkmoth, she needed to find out who Hawkmoth really was. But she didn't have anyone left in Paris that she could trace back to being Hawkmoth. Practically everyone that she had ever known had been Akumatised. Women and men, children of all ages, even her own classmates and teachers had been turned to Hawkmoth's side at least once in his reign of terror. Which begged the question. Had she overlooked something? Or rather, someone for that matter? Perhaps, one of the people who had last been Akumatised was secretly Hawkmoth and had used one of their past forms as a disguise. As far as she knew, she had no idea on where to start, but she had become more aware to the thought that perhaps Hawkmoth wasn't as stand-out as she thought, and that he was much more cunning and elusive than ever before. And for that alone, Marinette knew that she needed to conduct her own little investigation. But with so many old Akumatisations to rake through, who knew how long it would have taken her to find out who Hawkmoth really was?

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Ivan was already making his move with the Turtle Miraculous. It had been a stroke of luck that he had found his candidate all alone walking the streets that day. Now, it was simply a matter of getting his attention and telling him; preferably without anyone else noticing, that he was chosen to become a hero.

Nino Lahiffe spent the afternoon like all his other afternoons. He was jamming to some music playing through his headphones. Being a DJ, Nino had to make sure that he could feel the rhythm and the melody of each and every song that popped into his head so that he could properly recreate them in his own way, as a DJ does. Even so, a lot of thoughts had been cluttering up his mind; most of which had been repressed by the music. But deep down, he could still tell that these weren't the normal kinds of day that he was used to. After all, Ladybug had been exposed to the world. That alone pulled the rug out from under his feet. And to an even greater degree of surprise, it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his own friend in class that had adopted the guise of Ladybug all those times. He had been trying to put it all together but to little success. For the truth was stranger than fiction. And this life that Nino lived with his friend a superhero was the most out-of-this-world story he had ever heard.

It wasn't until the latest tune came to a stop that Nino eventually pulled himself out of his little bubble and noticed Ivan walking towards him, hands in his pocket and eyes focused on him. "Yo, Ivan!" He quickly remarked and made his way over. "What's up? You're looking awfully zoned-out today."

"Oh, that? It's nothing, Nino," said Ivan as he brought his hands back out of his pockets. "I've... just been _thinking_ about stuff lately, that's all."

"Still thinking about Mylene? Who can blame you? You and here were meant to be, man," Nino complimented as he gave Ivan a pat on the back. "The stars came together and said 'those dudes would look perfect together', and made it happen."

"It's not about Mylene, Nino. Honestly." Ivan blushed a little bit as he tried to shift the conversation. As much as he did enjoy talking about his relationship with her, he knew that he had a serious job to do and that there would be plenty of time for discussing that kind of thing later. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you specifically about this kind of thing."

"To me?" Nino replied.

"Y-yeah. I've got a little bit of a favour that I want you to do for me. But we can't tell anyone about it," Ivan whispered into Nino's ear. "It's gotta be done in secret."

"Well, I've got nothing else on my plans for the day. Next gig's not until the weekend and I've got plenty of time to think about jamming." Nino slipped the headphones off of his head and let them hang around his neck. "Lead the way, Ivan."

Ivan, having bagged Nino, took him for a walk to the riverside. The two teenage boys walked down the stairs and along the cobblestone edge until at last, they found an entryway into the sewers. Ivan lead the way inside with Nino following close behind. The two boys were immediately caught by the smell of the pongy waters but knew that they had to press on, into the darkness; secluded from the rest of the world so that they could get on with their business.

"I know it's not exactly pretty, Nino, but this is the kind of stuff that I'm willing to risk anything for; even if it means I have to meet Mylene smelling like a rotten landfill," Ivan said gruffly as he trudged on through the sewers looking for the nearest door that he could find.

"No worries, man. It's all good. The way I see it, if you don't think it's bad, then it's not bad at all." Nino said as he took felt the stench permeate his nose. He tried his hardest to avoid holding his nose as well, but he knew what had to be done; especially if it was Ivan of all people telling him to follow him into this dark and dingy place.

Ivan eventually found a door and opened the door wide. He walked inside, with Nino following behind him. Once he made his way inside, he waited until Nino was inside, then closed the door behind himself, isolating him and Nino in the room so they could discuss matters.

"Look, I'm not gonna gloss over this for long. Times are **weird** , Nino. Marinette's been uncovered as Ladybug and the Last Chance started showing up as well," Ivan started. "The others already made their choices so I need to hurry up and make mine. And there's nobody else that comes to mind than you for this kind of thing." He reached back into his pocket and fished out another hexagonal box. Opening it up revealed the Turtle Miraculous, which still stood out even in the gloomy sewer room. "This, Nino, is the—"

"The Turtle Miraculous?" Nino asked, walking over towards the familiar trinket. He stared down on it, thinking to the times that he had been crowned Carapace. From the day he had duelled with Anansi, to the Heroes Day incident where he discovered that Alya, his girlfriend, was Rena. Even now, the memories began to overwhelm him and he took a few steps back. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Ivan. I'm already in over my head with this kind of Miraculous thing. And Hawkmoth's starting to make those attacks worse and worse." He was about to continue his tirade when he cocked a brow at Ivan. "Wait. Hold on a second. Ivan. How did you get your hands on this Miraculous? It belongs to Marinette, not me."

"I was invited to this place in China by some ancient order of monks. Along with many of the other classmates in school. Alix, Rose, Juleka, Kim, all those kinds of people. And yes, that does include Mylene," he said, rubbing his arm ever so slightly. "It's weird and unusual, yes. But this woman opened a freaky portal to take us there in the blink of an eye, and there were some more people there in this huge temple that handed us our own Miraculouses. Look, I'll show you." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the Ox Miraculous. He slipped the nose ring onto his nose and, in doing so, it spawned Stommp in a globe of dark blue light.

"Ah, Ivan! I take it this means that you have found a new comrade for us?" He asked, looking towards Nino, who felt his jaw fall even more at the sight of him. "By the looks of things, he is scrawny; flimsy even. But, then again, it's not the body that counts. It's how you use the Miraculous that matters."

"That's a... a Kwami. Just like Wayzz!" Nino jabbed a finger at Stommp, which made the bold, boastful little ox recoil in shock.

"Wait? You mean... you know me?" Stommp took a few minutes to process it all in his head, but then he ended up giggling. And that giggle grew and grew until at last, he was laughing as boisterously and as jolly as he could. "Oh, of course, what am I thinking about? You are one of Ladybug's champions! Ah yes, of course, of course. Between Master Fu and you, Wayzz couldn't tell the two apart when it came to hero stuff! The **brave and bold Carapace** , it is an honour to meet you." He darted over to Nino and shook his hand. And by shaking his hand, he actually grabbed Nino's arm and jolted up and down to simulate a handshake. "My name is Stommp; the Kwami of Strength. But then again, you needn't know who I am. Ladybug most likely told you and her other past champions all about us before you were all uncovered by that brute Hawkmoth."

"Ivan... what's going on here? Please tell me. I'm totally freaked out right now, man!" Nino felt his breathing accelerate as he saw all of this stuff coming together around him. The new heroes, the reveal of Ladybug, and now the fact that Ivan Bruel of all people had a Kwami of his own that was ox-themed.

" _Isn't it obvious now, Nino?_ I'm in the Last Chance." Ivan folded his arms at last. "And I've come to invite you into the Last Chance as well; to join us as superheroes in the fight against Hawkmoth and Mayura."

"Ivan, the last times I became Carapace, I saw my girlfriend get Akumatised before my eyes and I then got involved in the Miracle Queen attack where she then got herself exposed to the world." Nino felt himself sober up as he felt his hands fall to his side. "Alya Cesaire... You don't know how important she is to me right now. And all of these attacks have been weighing heavily on my psyche. Not to mention, with that last attack, she got Akumatised again and it hurts me each and every time I try to put her with superhero business. It's not fair that she's getting wrapped up in this, and it's even worse that she's getting hurt more than being a hero."

"Look, I know that it's bad, but—"

"But nothing. I can't let myself get put in the same position as Alya did. She's too precious to me; just like Mylene is to you. Every time I think of Miraculouses, I just see her turning into Rena Rage and turning on me and Ladybug. That isn't who she is. I know that's not who she is. But she's braver than I am, and that's what worries me." Nino felt his hands tremble as he looked back on that day, seeing her get Akumatised by Scarlet Moth over and over and over again, with every single reimagining of it being worse than the last. "It's stuff like that which makes me happy to be who I am, Ivan. No offence, but... I'm far too scared to be a part of this hero stuff." He looked away from it all and stared at the ground

"Well... This is a bit of an awkward predicament, isn't it, Ivan?" Stommp swivelled himself towards Ivan. "Nino knows your secret. Unless we can find some way to pull him into the Last Chance and help him get over his fears, then your position could be compromised."

"You think I don't know that, Stommp? I'm trying my hardest, but it's not exactly easy. And I know that he likes Alya, so I can understand why he's feeling so down in the dumps." Ivan let out a sigh and walked forward. "It's not easy for any of us; to see our friends and family being turned into supervillains at each and every chance Hawkmoth gets." He laid a hand on Nino's shoulders. "Nino. I know that it's scary, and you've got every right to be concerned and worried about Alya. But it's not your fault or her fault that she got turned like that. It's all Hawkmoth's fault at the end of the day."

"Of course it is. He's the big, bad head-honcho orchestrating these attacks. We're just the pawns on his chessboard." Nino patted the ground with the tip of his shoes.

"Exactly. And don't think that you're not the only one who's suffered from all of this. I've remembered more than a few times where I've seen my friends been turned into monsters and villains. Even now, I'm still taking a major risk with this whole superhero business." Ivan took a big breath of air as he started to open up about his feelings. "To be honest with you, being a superhero isn't all that it's cracked up to be; not even for Ladybug. But then I don't think I need to say that now that she's been unearthed as a superhero. Think about it. Every single friend that Marinette's ever had has been turned against her; not to mention the number of friends and family that got turned into supervillains for Hawkmoth. Think about it. Every single person in Marinette's class got turned into supervillains, and almost every one of the teachers and staff at her school's been evil at some point. How do you think that she feels?"

Nino stopped for a moment and looked into Ivan's eyes curiously.

"Marinette's had to battle every single supervillain that Hawkmoth's ever thrown at her. And a lot of those names come from our school. Think about it, man. Lady Wi-Fi, Antibug, Queen Wasp and Miracle Queen, Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, Timebreaker, Vanisher and Miraculer, Reverser, Evillustrator, Stormy Weather, Volpina, even I've been turned into Stoneheart a couple of times, as Mylene got turned into Horrificator. None of us are clean, Nino. We've all turned to Hawkmoth once in our lives," Ivan went on, trying his best to boost Nino's confidence. "Not to mention, there's also you. You've been made into a supervillain as well. The Bubbler. You feel it too, don't you? The bad vibes that still linger in your mind?"

"Y-yeah?" Nino was still shaken by everything, but his words had some kind of effect on him. "What are you getting at, Ivan?"

"What I'm 'getting at', Nino, is that we've all been turned evil. And every time, everyone else has felt really bad about it. Rose's heart broke when she saw Juleka get turned into Reflekta, Max felt pretty bad for his little robot buddy getting evilised, I've been shocked whenever I see Mylene get used by that jerk, and you're always upset whenever Alya gets turned into a supervillain for Hawkmoth's desires. But most of all, It's Marinette who's taking this the worst out of everyone. She's seen everyone get turned evil at some point, and she's been really brave to keep her emotions tucked away about it. But she still cares about us all deep down; even if we've got some black butterfly making us into supervillains."

"But Marinette's Marinette. Of course, she likes all of us deep down. She's got a heart kinder than any of us. But Marinette's not like Alya." Nino stood as firm as he could; which even he had to admit, wasn't very firm at all with the kind of sense Ivan was making.

"I know. But at the same time, Marinette's always got a lot on her plate; as the other heroes do. Marinette's always worried about everyone, and it breaks her heart every time she sees someone that she loves get turned evil like that." Ivan went on, releasing himself and walking backwards a couple of steps. "Not to mention, Alya is her friend as well. So when she gets turned into Lady Wi-Fi or into Rena Rage or whatever other villain Hawkmoth can make out of her, she's always worried to death about her. And I'm sure that when all's said and done, Alya feels incredibly guilty for attacking Marinette like that as a supervillain. You're not alone in this kind of thing, Nino. We're all in this together. That's why we've all gotta look out for each other and have our backs. But... if you still wanna say no, then that's totally fine. Nobody's forcing our hand. Just... promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Nobody must know who we are. At least nobody who doesn't have any history with Miraculouses."

Nino processed everything in his head as Ivan made his way back towards the door. For everything that had been said and all he had thought about, Nino did feel something in the back of his head that drew him towards the Turtle Miraculous; even with the risk of Alya being hurt because of the attacks that would have come from it. He was still trying to put together everything else in his head. Even now, the thought of seeing Ivan as a superhero was not a sight that he had been envisioning today. Yet here he was, with a Kwami of his own offering him back the Turtle Miraculous once again.

"Wait, Ivan!" Nino finally plucked up courage. "Look, I know that things are weird, but... I'm hesitating. I'd been hesitating with all of these attacks using Alya. And I know that as a DJ, I can't exactly hesitate. I can't miss a beat. But... I can't exactly just go on moping about it and get bad mojo in my head. It's what Hawkmoth wants; he wants me to feel down in the dumps. Well, he's not gonna make me feel like that anymore." He made his hand into a fist. "You mind if I see the Turtle Miraculous again?"

"Well, sure. But, I mean, I'm not gonna say that you have to be a hero if you don't want to be." Ivan did as he was told and again procured the Turtle Miraculous. Only this time, he watched as Nino snatched it out of the box and slipped it onto his arm.

"It's not gonna be easy, but I might as well do something rather than nothing. And if being in the Last Chance is gonna make it easier for me to manage this kind of stuff, then I'm in." He said with renewed vigour as a green globe danced around him and erupted into a figure that he knew all too well. With a bulbous antenna poking out of its' head and a turtle shell on its' back, it was none other than Wayzz; the Kwami of Protection. "Nice to see you, Wayzz," Nino finally said.

"That voice... Is it—" Wayzz turned behind him and let out a gasp of delight. "Nino! You're back! Oh, this is a good day!"

"It is, isn't it, Wayzz?" said Stommp as he playfully slid up to Wayzz's side and wrapped a stumpy arm around his shoulders. "You've gotten Nino back, and we've anointed a new member of the Last Chance!"

"The Last Chance?" Wayzz cocked a brow as he looked at Stommp. "Whatever is the Last Chance?"

"It's an order of superheroes brought together by the Order. They asked us to find the last three heroes, and with Nino, we've got them." Ivan explained as simply as he could. "In other words, Wayzz; Every single one of the nineteen Miraculouses in the Miracle Box is now in the game. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hawkmoth, Mayura, and the fifteen of us."

"All of the Miraculouses? And the Order summoned you?" Wayzz inquired. "Oh my... We haven't seen every Miraculous be used all at the same time since the great wars of old! Are Hawkmoth and Mayura really becoming that big of a threat now that the Order has decided to intervene?"

"Looks like it, little buddy. But hey. At least we're together again, aren't we?" Nino said as he cupped his hands and watched Wayzz sit down on them. "Two dudes surfing the waves of this crazy chaos together. It's gonna be a long wave to surf, but we're gonna ride it all the way to the end."

"Well, I am glad to see you back once again, Nino," said Wayzz, before turning his attention to Stommp and Ivan. "And... how long are we going to be like this?"

"Forever," Stommp cut in. "Ladybug doesn't get to say when we can and can't be heroes anymore. So, as long as you promise not to tell a soul, you get to keep this Miraculous forever. Same rules apply to the other members of the Last Chance."

"Wait? Forever?" Nino asked. "I don't have to give it back when the battle's over?"

"Nope. It's yours to keep, Nino." Ivan nodded, then went back to his pockets. He pulled out a letter and handed it over to Nino. "Same with this. It's what you'll be using to make sure you leave without your family and friends getting worried. Tell them that you've got kung-fu lessons and bring this to the Paris Rec Centre tonight. That's how the Masters know that you're committed."

"Alright then." Nino took the folded up letter, opened it up, gave it a flash read, then put it away in his pocket. "Sounds great. I hope to see you and the other heroes there, Ivan." Nino shook Ivan's hand.

"Same here. Oh, and one last thing before we go." Ivan went to his phone and opened up the same text call that he used with the other Last Chance heroes. "This is what we use to keep in touch with each other. I'll send you an invite right now." It took him a few moments to send Nino the invite. He heard Nino's phone buzz and watched as he pulled the phone out and accepted the invite. "As for what you call yourself, just use your hero name. So... Carapace works."

"Right." Nino gave a short nod, punched in his hero nickname, then sent a text message reading 'I'm in.' "Is that everything, Ivan?"

"Pretty much. Now, we wait." Ivan walked to the door and made his way back out into the sewers. "If you want, you can go back to your little DJ work. But don't forget that we're meeting tonight at nine. Not earlier or later. Got it?"

"Got it." Nino gave him an 'OK' hand gesture and exited the room with the Turtle Miraculous. With Wayzz back by his side and his bravery building, he felt more confident to face the future; even if it meant having his friends get caught in the line of fire.

Once both of the teenagers were out of the sewer, Ivan said, "Well, I'd better be on my way. I've got something to do back at home. See you later, Nino!" He waved Nino off and made his way back to the streets.

"You too, dude!" Nino waved Ivan off as well and made his own separate way back to the streets; with Wayzz stuffing himself into Nino's pockets as he hid the Turtle Miraculous underneath his sleeves, as Ivan took off the nose ring and stored it away.

Ivan went to his phone and typed in one single message to the hero chat. "And we are in business." it read. "The Last Miraculous just got handed off."

"Awesome sauce." Bunnyx's message came.

"We've all got our new heroes," Pygmy's text came. "Now, let's just hope that it's enough to beat back Hawkmoth and Mayura's mean monsters and villains."

"I'm pretty sure it is. Even though at the current rate of escalation, Hawkmoth's attacks are still going to be very challenging should it continue, but I have unparalleled faith that we will all pull through and be victorious come what may," said Pegasus's text.

"Say it, don't spray it, Pegasus," said Ruff's next comment with a cheeky-face emoji.

"Still, I'd better get ready for tonight, then." Tigara's message read. "I'm sure that it'll take a while to get these new heroes trained up and ready to go."

"Nothing that we can't handle, right?" King Monkey's comment came.

"Yeah. I'm sure that we've got this under control," said Cockerel's comment.

"All that's left now is to wait until night, I suppose," came the reply from Madam Mouse. "I'll see you all later tonight, alright?"

The other comments were all the same. Signing out of the chat, the other heroes simply told each other their goodbyes and that was the end of that. Ivan took that moment to store his phone away as well and return home. With his hands behind his back, he felt like he had done a very good deed anointing a new hero of his own. But now, it was up to these three new heroes; the champions of the Fox, Bee, and Turtle. The rest of it, it was anyone's guess at this point.


	24. Induction and Cold Truth

Once again, the students of the Miraculouses were all gathered at the rec centre one more time. But this time, three new faces were joining them. Shortly after they arrived, Alya, Nino, and Aurore were the next to walk into the room. They were about to say something as a reaction to seeing all of their classmates in the same place, but before any of them could, Master Chi clasped her hands together.

"Ah! Our new champions," she replied, eyes fixated on the three new teenagers. "Alya Cesaire, Aurore Beurealle, and Nino Lahiffe. We have foreseen your arrival and we know that you have questions for us. But before we answer them, we must see the letters. Surely, the students gave you those letters in addition to your new Miraculouses?"

"They did." Alya gave a nod, retrieving her letter. She walked over to Master Chi and handed it over to her. "I'm ready to do my part, Miss..."

"Chi. Master Chi," she replied. "We've heard good things about your prowess with the Fox Miraculous, Alya. Ladybug made a good choice selecting you as one of her champions."

"I still feel sorry for her, y' know," Alya let out a sigh. "Poor girl's been so burnt out ever since she got her identity exposed. She can't even think straight without something bugging her. It's not right."

"Well, that's why we're all here, isn't it?" Aurore was the next one to speak as she handed over her letter to Master Chi. "We're here to watch Marinette's back so she doesn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. I don't get this whole Miraculous business yet, but I'm sure that I'll learn it pretty fast."

"Oh, I know you will, girl. Especially since you're the newest champion of the Bee Miraculous." Nino massaged Aurore's shoulders as gently as he could. "First day jitters are a thing, girl. But once you get over it, the rest is pretty straightforward."

"Thanks for the pep-talk, Nino," Aurore gave him a grin.

"Any time, girl. Good vibes all 'round." Nino said as he was the last one to hand over his letter to Master Chi. Once he did, the three new students took their places, with Alya and Ivan standing by Nino's side, with Aurore taking her place next to Alix and Rose.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware of the situation, but for those newcomers, allow me to catch you up," Master Chi addressed the group of fifteen teenagers. "You are the Last Chance; heroes either chosen by Ladybug or by us. You now hold the remaining fifteen Miraculouses that reside within the Miracle Box. The other four are being used by Ladybug, Cat Noir, and—unfortunately—Hawkmoth and his associate, Mayura. With the recent attacks that Hawkmoth has made, it's clear that his and Mayura's power and influence over the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses are getting stronger. It's only a matter of time before they become strong enough to overpower Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"So that's where we come in," Alix added. "We're all gonna go train, kick butt, and get strong enough so that those jerks won't have anything to hide behind." She smirked, making a fist-pump gesture.

"Exactly." Master Chi lifted her hand behind her back and opened up another Vortex. One that went straight back to the temple. "Now, follow me." She walked through the portal.

"Ever been to China before?" Alix asked Aurore, Alya, and Nino.

"Nuh-uh." Alya shook her head.

"I did, but I was a baby back then," Aurore chimed in.

"Haven't been," Nino added.

"Well, it's a great place. Perfect to train too. I mean, who's gonna look for the Last Chance when they're in the Tibetan Mountains?" Alix folded her arms, saw the other teens make their way through, then watched as Alya, Aurore, and Nino went through as well. "Aaaaaaand, cue the cold temp reaction in three... two... one." As soon as Alix saw Alya, Aurore, and Nino go through the portal, the three recruits snapped their arms to their bodies and huddled up as if it were winter. Alix went through last, patting the three teens on the back. "Yeah, you'll get used to that pretty soon."

"Define soon," Alya folded her arms.

"Look, I can't exactly put an exact time down, girl, but you'll get over it," said Alix.

"C'mon, Alya. You've been through worse, right?" Aurore patted Alya on the back. "Besides, we haven't even gotten to the fun part of this yet." Aurore smiled.

"You're peppy for tonight, aren't you, girl?" Nino was the next one to speak as the three recruits made their way into the temple. "First time with a Miraculous?"

"Yep." Aurore gave a nod. "Now, I don't just get to watch the superheroes from a distance. Now, I AM one of the heroes going out there, kicking butt and stomping Hawkmoth's villains into the dirt."

"Well, being a hero isn't all bluster and bravado, you know. A Miraculous wielder needs to be able to make quick decisions; to think on the fly and make sure that they always have another plan in case the first falls through," Kagami was the first one to speak up. "After all, Ladybug and Cat Noir are always adapting; going with the flow of battle instead of sticking to one plan."

"Yeah, but that's Ladybug and Cat Noir, Kagami. We're pretty awesome as a team," Luka was the next to speak up, laying a hand on her shoulder. "The Last Chance isn't exactly following the beat of Ladybug's drum. Plus, there are more of us, so there's less pressure."

"Less pressure, yes. But defeat would still spell disaster. For if Hawkmoth were to get even one of our Miraculouses, his power would climb even further." Kagami turned to face Luka. "He's already stated what he could do with Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. But imagine if he were able to acquire all nineteen of the Miraculouses. Ours, Ladybug and Cat Noir's..."

"That's not gonna happen, Kagami. You worry too much," Kim playfully slapped Kagami on the back, making her jump in surprise. "We're an unstoppable team out here. Whatever new jerk Hawkmoth wants to throw at us, I say bring it on!" He made a fist-pumping gesture.

"On the contrary, young ones. The greatest enemy you face isn't Hawkmoth. It's complacency," said Master Zo as he slammed his cane on the ground. Immediately once he did, the students lined up before him, leaving Alya, Aurore, and Nino stunned. "Complacency leads to boastfulness. That lowers your defences. Hawkmoth will jump at the chance to play with your overconfidence if he gets the chance."

"Sorry, masters." The other students said in harmony with each other, while Kagami remained respectfully silent.

"So... these are the new heroes?" Master Harmon wandered over to meet Alya, Aurore, and Nino. "Alya Cesaire, Aurore Beurealle, and Nino Lahiffe. The Bunnyx of the future foretold of your arrival. Two champions anointed by Ladybug return to their mantle." He said, holding Alya and Nino's hands. "Bound by love and duty. A dangerous bond, yet also a strong one. You will do perfectly with the Fox and Turtle Miraculouses."

"You think so?" Nino asked, lifting a brow.

"He knows so, sweetie," Alya grinned.

Harmon walked away from both of them and turned his gaze towards Aurore. "And Aurore. The new successor to the Bee Miraculous. The hole to fill in the ranks after Chloe Bourgeois dug her own grave. Are you a more fitting candidate than she is?"

"Absolutely." Aurore clasped her hands together. "I promise that I won't make the same mistakes that she did."

"I'm sure that you won't. Not with the Last Chance here to guide you." Harmon wandered back to the group of five masters and took his place.

"Now then. Before our training begins, it is only fair that we let our newest recruits transform first." Master Zo reached his hand forward to Alya, Nino, and Aurore. "Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe, as two heroes who Ladybug chose personally, you should need no introduction. But, given your intermittent control over the Miraculouses, a refresher will not hurt."

"Indeed," said Wayzz, finally emerging out of Nino's pocket. "You do remember the words, right?"

"Of course I do, buddy," Nino smirked. " **Wayzz! Shell On!** " It had been a while since his last transformation, but Nino still watched as Wayzz was pulled into his Miraculous. He quickly donned the garb and materialised the shield of his superhero persona; Carapace. He pulled his hood over his head and stood valiantly before the other teens. "Man, it feels good to wear this thing again," he said as he looked down at his suit.

"Guess it's my turn next, then," said Alya as she stood next to Carapace. Once she did, Trixx popped out of Alya's hair and drifted by her side. "Ready to go, Trixx?"

"Just say the words, Alya." Trixx gave her a toothy grin.

" **Trixx! Let's Pounce!** " Alya watched as once more, for what seemed like the first proper time in a while, Trixx was pulled into the Fox Miraculous. Her outfit once more returned to her side, complete with the cape, the fox's ears, and the flute that allowed her to create the illusions she needed. Alya Cesaire was once more Rena Rouge. No longer controlled by Hawkmoth or under Ladybug's rules. Free from both, she was ready to cut loose and have some fun as she too stood proudly.

"Whoa..." The others all stood in awe of Rena and Carapace. Once, they were Alya and Nino, but that seemed hard to believe now that their hero personas were standing before them.

"Yeah... Whoa. That's impressive." Aurore was also in awe, both for the fact that she was meeting the heroes that Ladybug and Cat Noir had trusted, but that they were Alya and Nino of all people; her classmates. But then again, all of the Last Chance was her classmates now, so it only made sense that they'd all be together like this.

"Now, Aurore Beurealle. I think it's time that you take up the mantle that was promised to you. Isn't that right, Pollen?" Master Chi replied.

"Did someone summon me?" Pollen said, emerging from her 'queen's clothes. When she saw who she was speaking to, however, her throat felt a massive lump. "The... the Masters?!" Immediately, she bowed before them. "My most humble of apologies, Masters Zo, Harmon, Ir, Pe, and Chi. I didn't realise that my new queen had ties to the Order of Masters. Whatever punishment for my impertinence you deem fitting, I shall take it."

"No need for that, Pollen," Master Ir wandered over and tenderly stroked the Bee Kwami on her striped forehead. "It's only natural that it would come as a shock to you. All the Kwamis believed that we were destroyed when that Sentimonster destroyed our temples. But thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir, our civilisation has been restored, and we are more than ready to impart the ways of the Miraculous to other worthy people."

"I... I see." Pollen lifted her head back up. "I must admit that it does come as a shock. My last bearer was... not going to lie—"

"A total disaster?" Alix remarked. "Yeah. We all agree."

"Still, we're so glad that you're back, Pollen." Came the voice of Daizzi as she and all of the other Kwamis came out of their hiding places and gave Pollen the biggest group hug that they could give.

"After what happened with Chloe, we didn't think you'd be coming out of the box for another century or two!" Ziggy said, nuzzling Pollen as gently as she could.

"Yes! And now, thanks to the Last Chance, we are all finally out of that box and ready to save the day like true heroes again!" Stommp said as boisterously and boastful as he could.

"All of the Kwamis are out? Have Hawkmoth and Mayura been abusing poor Nooroo and Duusu that badly?" Pollen's eyes grew wider. "Oh my... This complicates matters. We haven't had every Kwami out of the box since that last big battle of ancient times."

"It does, but I know that you and Aurore will be a perfect addition to the team of superheroes that have already been assembled," Kaalki was the next one to speak up. "The Bee commands subjection as you are well aware. Chloe demanded it. Aurore will learn to wield it fairly. At least, I can assume that she will," Kaalki turned towards Aurore. "You will, right?"

"Of course." Aurore gave a nod.

"In the meantime, I simply must teach you how to suit up," said Pollen as she finally emerged from the big Kwami group-hug. "To invoke the powers of the Bee Miraculous, you have to say 'Pollen, Bug On.' I will be pulled into your Miraculous and you will become the new Queen Bee. That is if you want to use that alias."

"Alright." Aurore clutched her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. Her eyes shot open and she said the words. " **Pollen! Bug On!** " And as she did, Pollen was absorbed into the Bee Miraculous as she had mentioned. Aurore threw her arms and legs out as a suit materialised around her in a wave of hard light. It was bright yellow with black stripes, in the same pattern as a bee would. Her hair burst out and also gained black stripes, reaching from her twin pigtails to her scalp. With a wipe across her face, she created the mask for her new hero self. Swinging her arm out behind her back, she grabbed onto her tool; a yellow and black spinning top on a string and swung her arm back triumphantly.

"So, what's it gonna be? Do you wanna stay with Queen Bee or go with a new name?" Rose asked as she looked up at the new hero.

"To me, Queen Bee reeks of Chloe. So I think I'm gonna tone it down a bit," she said. "Call me Honeybee. It's sweeter and it still keeps all of the bee parts. Not to mention, I'm still just as deadly when I want to be," she grinned, pointing the jagged end of the top out forward.

"Very well. Honeybee it is." Master Zo chuckled as he opened up the door to the training hall again. "Now, before we go, it's time for the rest of you to suit up."

All of the other teens gave a nod.

" **Daizzi! Hog Wild!** "

" **Roaar! The Hunt's On!** "

" **Stommp! Headstrong!** "

" **Mullo! Get Squeaky!** "

**"Kaalki! Full Gallop!"**

**"Xuppu! It's Showtime!"**

**"Ziggy! Charge!"**

**"Orikko! Rise and Shine!"**

**"Sass! Scale Slither!"**

**"Longg! Bring the Storm!"**

**"Barkk! Play Ruff!"**

**"Fluff! Clockwise!"**

"Nice to meet you." Rena Rouge remarked as she looked at the Last Chance's many members, all standing ready for combat, metaphorically oozing with pure bravery and heroism.

"You too, Rena. Same for Carapace and Honeybee," said Rampage as he held his sledgehammer over his shoulders. "Can't wait to see what you can do on the battlefield."

"Speaking of which, what is our training tonight, masters?" Pygmy asked as the five masters went down the corridor to the training hall once more.

"You'll find out in due time, young ones," he said simply. "For now, follow us."

The fifteen teenagers all went down the stairs in a single-file line. Now, every single Miraculous was out on the field and the Last Chance finally felt complete. Ladybug's fifteen heroes, organised in the shadows serving as her saving grace for when the chips were down. For many of them, it was just another night. For Rena, Carapace, and Honeybee, it was the start of an exciting new enterprise; one that they were eager to get started on and learn the tricks of the trade.

* * *

However, back in Paris, something else was set in motion entirely. It was late at night and the Agrestes were winding down for the night. Adrien had just gone to sleep, leaving Gabriel and Nathalie to do what they wanted; whether it was focusing on the future of the Agreste fashion line or thinking about the deal that they were about to make with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

It didn't take long for Adrien to shake himself from his sleep, however, as a hurricane of emotions and thoughts buzzed through his brain. Hawkmoth had unmasked Ladybug as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The love of his life had been revealed as the girl he always considered just a friend and nothing more. And now, she was in danger because Hawkmoth backed her into a corner. The wish also came to his mind, and how order needed to be kept. If Hawkmoth was going to resurrect his wife as he called her, he would need to give someone up in exchange. Who did Hawkmoth have to lose? And could he afford to lose them? And why did it matter to Adrien? Perhaps it was because he had been following Ladybug's dogma for as long as they had been heroes, or perhaps it was because he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who Hawkmoth was and who he was willing to say goodbye to for the sake of his wife. No. It couldn't be. It was impossible. There was no way. But that was what stoked Adrien's curiosity. He needed to know. He needed to find answers. And if he had to destroy his mental clock by spying on his father, then so be it.

Mustering up the courage, Adrien climbed out of bed and felt his feet touch the ground. Even in the dark of night, Adrien's room was still aglow with the lights of the tranquil glow of the streetlamps and moon—that's what living in a mansion where one of the walls is your window will get you—so he didn't need to fumble around for a lamp or a light switch. He quickly slipped the Cat Miraculous onto his finger once more, watching Plagg pop in immediately.

"Hey, Adrien. You're up early, aren't you?" Plagg remarked, looking out to the dark skies of Paris. Then, he looked at the clock. "Wait, it's _still_ late at night? What's on your mind, kid? Can't sleep?"

"I need to know, Plagg. I need to figure out who Hawkmoth is. I need to make a clear path for Marinette so we can think about the deal that Hawkmoth wants to make. But I can't do it alone." Adrien looked back to Plagg. "We're gonna transform into Cat Noir, I'll spy on Hawkmoth, and record everything on my staff. Then, I'll zip over to Ladybug at the first chance that I can get so we can talk about what I've found."

"It's not like you to stick your nose into someone else's business, Adrien. Finally breaking your dad's rules?" Plagg snickered.

"I **have to**. Otherwise, we'll never find out who Hawkmoth is and we won't be able to confidently discuss that deal he wants to make." Adrien tightened his hand into a fist. "If we don't act now? If we let this grow? Marinette's going to feel more pressure to the point where she'll snap. Trust me, as someone who's the idol of Paris, fame has its' downsides as well as its' upsides. I'm not entirely sure that Marinette's ready to live the high life given the circumstances she's had to face as Ladybug. We've gotta take the weight off of her shoulders as soon as we can, Plagg."

"Well, I'm all for it, Adrien. Just say the words," Plagg remarked. He was going to love this.

" **Plagg! Claws Out!** " Adrien remarked and, in the speed of light, he donned the visage of Cat Noir once more. With his new guise, he opened the door of his bedroom and looked down through the darkened corridors. He knew them like the back of his hand. He scampered through the darkness as quickly and as quietly as he could, making his way towards places where Gabriel would be.

The Agreste Manor, despite in the dead of night, was still as imposing and as intimidating as it was in the daytime. Almost comparable to Versailles with how the place was designed. A fitting place for a wealthy mogul and his icon son, to be sure. But to many others, it seemed like a privilege to just be inside. If only Gabriel wasn't as stuffy and cold as he was, but that wasn't something for Adrien to do about it. He had always known that his father had his best interests at heart, even if he was strict and meticulous about him and his life choices. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why being Cat Noir was so liberating; it was a way to break free of Gabriel's regime and allow Adrien to be himself.

At last, Adrien could hear voices on the other side of the door. Placing himself against the door, he opened the wall slightly and turned on the camera function of his staff. He stuck it into the room so that he could record the conversation inside.

"And you're sure that you're ready to make the sacrifice?" Nathalie asked.

"I'm well aware of the risks that come with the wish, Nathalie. And I know that it'll most likely take someone's life to maintain balance." Gabriel said, pushing his hands together. "But just think. We are on the cusp of reclaiming Emilie Agreste; my wife, Adrien's mother. We can finally be a complete family again. And this Hawkmoth nonsense will finally be over. No more do I have to chain myself to the alias of a terrorist for the sake of getting a wish. I can finally clear my mind and enjoy my life with the two of them."

"And what would Adrien think of this? If he were to find out why his mother is back and who was responsible for her return?" Nathalie lifted a brow. "If he even notices that you were Hawkmoth, then he will be furious. He will lash out at you. And he will most likely run away from you and never want to associate himself with the Agreste name again."

"I know that. Personally, the hardest part of this is knowing that I might never be able to reconcile with Adrien if ever the truth gets out. But... as long as he doesn't know the truth, if I can slip the Butterfly Miraculous and the Peacock Miraculous out without anyone noticing, then everything should be alright." Gabriel laid his hands on the Butterfly Miraculous, feeling the warm energy flowing through it. He let out a long, dreary sigh. "I didn't want Hawkmoth to last this long, but Ladybug and Cat Noir have been exceptionally efficient at dispatching the villains and denying my attempts at resurrecting her. The sooner that I end this, the better."

"And... who do you want to lose?" Nathalie asked, with a sparkle in her eyes. She hadn't been one to question Gabriel's decisions, but she couldn't help but know who he wanted to lose to revive.

"If I would have to lose anyone, Nathalie, I can think of no-one greater to be a martyr for Emilie Agreste than you." Gabriel reached for Nathalie and tenderly held her hand, making her gasp lightly and blush red in each cheek. "It can be a hard thing, I'm aware, to have your life stripped away like this. But if balance must be kept, then there is no sense in keeping up the guise of Mayura any longer."

"I understand." Nathalie nodded, but deep down, she felt like there could have been another way for him to go about this. Truth be told, Nathalie was just a servant. Always had been to Gabriel, always would be. And if it meant that taking her life in exchange for Emilie's would be the only way to make Gabriel happy, then she would do what she had been tasked with. At least, in her martyrdom, she had made her master happy. She would take whatever solace she could get from that.

Little did either of them know that their entire conversation had been recorded by Cat Noir, who gently closed the door so as not to disturb them. He hurried back to his room and played the footage again, listening to every word over and over again. It took ALL of the energy in his body not to lose control of his emotions and ferociously strike down Hawkmoth there and then, but he knew that he had to be strong. Even if he choked on his own words when presenting the footage to Ladybug, at least he knew that they finally had the step that they needed to move ahead with the next—and hopefully last—step of this war between Miraculous wielders. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened the window and sped out across the rooftops of Paris. He needed to tell Ladybug about this right away.

* * *

Back in the training hall of the Tibetan temple, the heroes had been cordoned off into eight separate sections of the room, each walled off by stone, yet still tall enough for the heroes to jump out and survey the area. The heroes had been placed into groups of two, composed of Luka and Kagami, Juleka and Rose, Nathaniel and Marc, Ivan and Mylene, Max and Kim, Alix and Sabrina, and Alya and Nino, leaving Aurore all on her own; not that she minded being alone. It meant that she had the chance to prove herself. Each of them had been given one large construct with different powers to the last. Aurore, on the other hand, since she was alone, got a simple range of training dummies for her to practice her powers on and to break in the idea of her being Honeybee.

"Your civilian bonds are also important to balance when it comes to combating Hawkmoth and Mayura's creations," said Master Zo as he watched the pairs of heroes fighting in a simulation of a Hawkmoth villain attack, with the constructs performing various actions and using different powers to make the battles feel authentic. "What they don't know is that, as pairs, you share a bond. Whether it's love, mutual admiration, or simple respect for one another, those bonds can be strained when one of the two is afflicted by the forces of darkness. It can leave you open to Akumatisations if you let your emotions overrun you. This is a test to see whether or not you can keep your emotions intact while fighting off adversity."

Out of the pairs of two, it was Alya and Nino who were taking their battle the most difficult. Not just because it was the first day on the Last Chance and that it had been a while since they were Miraculous wielders, but also because the particular construct that the Masters had made was enough to test their bond as well as their battle prowess. Also, the monster that they were facing was manifesting walls, cubes, and various other shapes of hard light that not only reflected any attacks that the two teens made but were also entirely under the construct's control.

In between these, there were also lasers of varying sizes and power, most of which were either expertly avoided by the two teenage heroes, or outright blocked by Carapace's shield. Eventually, the shapes disappeared and the machine charged up for a powerful laser attack, planting its' arms into the ground. And that was the moment that Carapace stepped in. "Shellter!" he called out as loud as he could, forming a green, turtle-shell pattern dome around himself and Rena. The shield withstood the force of the laser as it engulfed the battlefield, blotting out any other colour and light in the room as it was all just a focused stream of red light.

Rena vaulted over one of the shapes that looked like a long, rectangular ledge and charged towards her foe. Some walls were made to impede her progress, but she just kicked off of those as agile as any hero would and, with the use of parkour, made it on top of the taller hard light obstacles that had been made for her. As the target focused explicitly on Rena, Carapace took the time to sneak in from underneath the chaos happening above. The way that he saw it, he could take the entire thing out right now and save her the trouble of having to keep holding the target's attention.

"Y'know, I've honestly missed this kind of stuff," Rena said as she threw herself over the front of another one of the hard light shapes and landed gracefully on the tips of her feet. Brandishing her flute, she dashed forward and laid some heavy strikes onto the machine, causing it to stumble backwards. Little did she knew, that the sudden stroke of her tool had caused Carapace to break free from his position. He emerged from the back as the device fell over, but not before he dealt a blow with the edge of his shield. It was only when she saw him that her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh! Carapace! I'm sorry."

"It's totally fine, Rena. No need to worry about me," he said, trying to make sure that he wasn't playing too much into their bond since that was what the Masters were training them to restrain when it came to their duty.

"No, no, I mean it. I'm sorry. I didn't even notice that you were behind that thing. I was just trying to keep it from causing too much trouble for you," Rena blushed at each cheek, feeling embarrassed that she had put her partner in danger. "I know I shouldn't be leaving myself open like this with all this emotional talk, but—"

"Hey, hey. It's fine. Chillax." Carapace grabbed Rena's hands and pulled them down. "Let's just finish this thing off first and then we can talk abou—" But before Carapace could finish, he was snagged in a cube of pure light and yanked away from Rena.

"Carapace!" Rena called out in horror, reaching out for her partner as he was brutally ripped from her side. She turned her gaze towards his captor, eyes seething with fury. "You! Give him back right now!" She demanded, clutch on the flute tightening.

But the machine, seeing Alya's emotions fluctuate, glowed a violent shade of bright red, as if it had been possessed by an outside force, even though it was still under the Masters' control. It had sensed Alya's rage over the fact that Nino had been captured and was about to use those emotions against her, just as Hawkmoth did to Nino when she evilised Rena on Heroes Day right in front of him.

As Rena Rouge dashed towards the machine trying to save Nino, she barely even noticed that the hard light shapes were being created faster, were much more complex, and they were now constantly moving to wall her off even more. But that didn't phase her in the slightest. She needed to rescue Carapace before something horrible happened to him. Boldly, she made her moves up, around, and across the different creations that were popping up before her eyes. As long as she got Carapace out, she didn't care what else happened to her or what challenges she faced.

Carapace looked on helplessly from his cuboid prison, watching Rena be put through the wringer with more waves of created shapes, to the point where even he would have had trouble keeping up. He could see purely from this fight that Alya loved him and would do whatever it took to keep him safe, similar to what he had been feeling and why he had been reluctant to don the guise of Carapace again. To see that the other side felt the same way about him did give him some comfort, but that was quickly melted away once he realised what was going on. The golem was siphoning Alya's negative emotions and using them to make itself stronger and more aggressive. He knew that, to defeat this thing and pass this part of their training, that Alya would need to learn to control herself. But only he realised it. As far as Rena knew, this thing had captured her boyfriend and now she wanted to get him back. And not in the kind of way that you would do on the streets of Paris if someone else won over his heart. This way involved conflict, sweat, and determination.

"Give! Him! Back!" Rena wailed away on the objects, eventually getting tired of being kept from Carapace. All of her blind strikes did nothing to the shapes and she could still only use them for traversal. Snarling to herself, she tried to find an opening to the cube device that had captured Nino. An opening eventually came and she launched herself through it. One last shape appeared in front of the machine to act as a shield, but she flipped over it and delivered a vertical slash with her flute; a downward blow that did significant damage and caused the thing to wobble, taking a few steps backwards. But it used that as a basis to get even stronger. Now, it was firing off as rapidly as a machine gun would, making a mess of hard light objects that were almost like a maze. "You wanna go for more?!"

"Rena..." Carapace placed his hand on the wall of his cage, watching as his girlfriend pushed on once again, not even caring about what else was happening. No matter how many barricades, walls, and corners that showed up around her, she was determined to get Carapace back and make sure that she could be a competent superhero. "Please, girl... figure it out."

It took Rena a while to even make it to the next section of this advanced labyrinth that had been made for her. Every single twist and turn was more jarring and confusing than the last. More often than not, she was back in the same places that she had either just come from or started. This thing that the Masters had made for her to prove whether or not she was a capable Miraculous-using hero was hard to beat, but every second she spent wandering through the ever-shifting maze, she thought about how horrid her friend felt.

And then, it struck her. Rena had noticed that because of her lust and want of Carapace's safety, she had made things even harder for herself and for him. She had opened herself up to rage over the idea that her boyfriend had been captured, and that was what made the entire thing now impossible for her. She now figured out the game that was being played; the hoops that she had been told to jump through. This was a test of her bond and whether or not she could control herself when the other was ensnared. And because of that, she now knew what she had to do to rescue him.

Rena sat down in one of the many corners and played a few notes into her flute. She whispered "Mirage," creating a perfect replica of herself, though it was more cross and devoted to Carapace than the real thing was. She made a hand gesture to the clone, which made it run through the maze again rampantly. The device saw the fake Rena scurrying through the walls once more and tried to shift things around against its' favour. Eventually, the machine managed to pen the illusory Rena in and capture it in a similar cube to Carapace's, bringing it next to Carapace's cage. Once both of the heroes had been captured in its' eyes, the device saw no further need to create, and the red glow that it emanated now turned into a pure green once again.

"Let me out! Get me out of here!" Rena's fake clone smashed her flute against the walls, bashing as hard as ever she could to try and break free, but nothing seemed to work. She was just as helpless as he was. But that didn't stop her from trying. She saw Carapace in the other cage and said, "Hold on, I'll get us both out of here! It can't keep this stuff up forever!"

Meanwhile, the real Rena Rouge saw her opportunity and crept up on the golem now that the threat had been neutralised. She went around its' back and wrapped the flute around its' neck. Then, yanking as hard as she could, she pulled the head of the construct off and threw it to the ground, which caused the entire thing to collapse on itself. The light dissipated and the Rena clone vanished in a puff of orange smoke as its' cube cage materialised. Carapace saw that the real Rena Rouge stood proudly over the remains of her foe and shot him a grin and a victory pose, which immediately brightened up his day.

"Awesome, girl! You did it!" Carapace said as his feet touched the ground and he walked up to Rena, patting her on the back. "You figured it all out. But how?"

"Eh, when you realise that the entire thing's just one big maze with no real end, there's something fishy," said Rena casually as she held her flute delicately with both hands.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you did this all for me. Just goes to show that we'll always have each other's back, no matter what happens and what kind of jerks that we face in the future." Nino smiled and held Alya's hands. "And... if I'm honest, seeing this just makes me like you more, Alya."

"Ah, you're just saying that because we're partners," Alya said, teasing him. "You're not too bad yourself." She gave him a pat on the back.

"Indeed. Even though your bond drove you into a frenzy, Rena, you were able to calm down and assess the situation at hand, rather than chase after the partner that you hold so dearly," Master Pe remarked. "It's that kind of bond solidarity and emotional masking that will win in the battles with Hawkmoth and Mayura, as denying them the chance to Akumatise and Amokatise you is a great benefit to both you and to your teammates."

"I have to agree. It's a start, but there will be times where your bond will be tested in the battles to come. I can only hope that this lesson has taught you to manage yourself when it comes to your partner being captured or crippled in battle." Zo added, tapping his cane into the ground, which created a staircase for Rena and Carapace to climb up. And climb they did, all the way to the top of a large pillar where they could observe the heroes in their respective scenarios.

"Oh, I'm sure that we'll learn how to handle ourselves when it comes to Hawkmoth and Mayura. This isn't our first rodeo," Alya confidently smiled as she stood with Carapace and the Masters. "Isn't that right, Carapace."

"Of course." Carapace nodded. "There's still tons for us to learn, but this kind of stuff is a start. One that makes me feel much more confident that taking this job again was the right call. Thanks for solidifying that for me, Alya."

"No prob, Nino," Rena replied as she patted her partner on the back, slinging her arm over his shoulders, as he did hers.

* * *

Back in Paris, Cat Noir felt the biggest rush of emotions that he had ever felt in his life. Out of everyone in the world that could have been Hawkmoth, it was his father. Gabriel Agreste had been the man orchestrating everything that had been going on ever since this whole thing began. Every attack, every victim, every single act of wanton destruction and lack of human decency was now on his hands. Cat Noir couldn't believe it, but the evidence did not lie. He had just seen the truth with his own eyes and now it was beginning to eat away at his psyche. He had to share this with someone and clear his mind before he crumbled to pieces under bearing the truth alone.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." Cat Noir told himself, hurrying as fast as he could across the rooftops. He was trying to find Marinette's house and couldn't waste any time. Even if the streets of Paris were majestic at night when coupled with the twinkling stars in the sky, this was no time to sightsee. "Where are you, Princess...?" At last, the park where Marinette's house was next to came into view and Cat Noir let out a sigh of relief. "I just hope I'm not too late."

Cat Noir flipped onto Marinette's rooftop and onto the balcony where she would sometimes come out. He looked into the room and saw that Marinette was fast asleep with Tikki. Although he couldn't judge how long that his princess had been asleep, he figured that waking her up wouldn't have eaten into her sleep schedule too much. He knocked on the window repeatedly to get Marinette's attention.

A single knock and Marinette was awake. Moaning to herself, she said, "Who could be here at this hour?" She climbed out of bed, still fully dressed in her pyjamas with Tikki by her side. She climbed down the stairs and moved towards the window where the knocking had come from. The moment that she saw Cat Noir on the other side, her eyes went wide and she nearly screamed with how surprised she was to see him. "Cat Noir?! What are you doing here this late?"

"Sorry to wake you up like this, Marinette. But I've got something SERIOUS that I want to talk to you about," he said, as Marinette opened the window. He climbed into her bedroom and held his bo staff up to her. "I did some more digging into the idea that Gabriel was Hawkmoth and I managed to record this conversation." He opened up the video feed on his staff and showed the screen to Marinette. And although it was as small as a phone image, it was still enough for her to see clearly that it was about Gabriel and Nathalie.

 _"But just think. We are on the cusp of reclaiming Emilie Agreste; my wife, Adrien's mother. We can finally be a complete family again."_ The video started. _"And this Hawkmoth nonsense will finally be over. No more do I have to chain myself to the alias of a terrorist for the sake of getting a wish. I can finally clear my mind and enjoy my life with the two of them."_

"I... I..." Marinette couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then again, the lines between reality and fiction had been completely erased by this point what with the reveal, so she was able to process it a little bit more. "Is this real, Cat Noir?"

"It is. I recorded as much as I could without him seeing me," he said. "Still. This is the evidence that we've been waiting for, Princess. We now know who Hawkmoth is. All of those attacks, all of the villains, everything that we've ever fought has been controlled by Gabriel Agreste. And Mayura is his assistant, Nathalie Sancouer. This is HUGE."

"It is..." Marinette was at a loss for words. She couldn't even think of where to begin when it came to digesting and repeating this information.

"I'm just... amazed. I didn't suspect Gabriel at all after he turned into Collector back then," Tikki took over for Marinette. "We thought for sure that he was Hawkmoth, but then he killed the trail personally to lead us astray. That's some devious handiwork for a supervillain mastermind." She took a closer look at Gabriel now that she had the time to study the footage. She could see that there was a brooch on his collar. "Look! That must be the Butterfly Miraculous. It was right there under Adrien's nose the whole time!"

"I know. It's staggering." Cat Noir played some more of the footage.

 _"And what would Adrien think of this? If he were to find out why his mother is back and who was responsible for her return?"_ said Nathalie in the video. _"If he even notices that you were Hawkmoth, then he will be furious. He will lash out at you. And he will most likely run away from you and never want to associate himself with the Agreste name again."_

"For once, I can't believe I'm saying this, but what **would** become of Adrien when he finds out the truth?" Cat Noir had to try his hardest to make it sound like he was someone else. Even though he was talking about himself and his emotions were peaking higher than ever before. The way that he was acting, he could have very well won an Oscar, Emmy, or Tony. "He's the poster boy for Paris's fangirls, and he's already in a bad state because he lost Chloe. When he finds this out, his heart is gonna break into a million pieces and he could never be the same again."

"Yeah... Poor Adrien..." Marinette limply lifted a hand and placed it onto the bo staff. In a way, she felt extremely sorry for the Agrestes in the situation that they had been placed in. Gabriel had penned himself into a corner and lost himself in the idea of reviving his dead wife through Hawkmoth. Adrien had been caught up in a wake of emotional chaos with the recent attacks and discoveries. And now there wasn't going to be any kind of happy ending for any of them once the truth got out. That Gabriel was Hawkmoth and he was the mastermind behind these acts of terrorism. He was already the head of a massive fashion brand. He was far too high a profile celebrity to be affiliated with these kinds of affairs. But now, he had a colossal target painted on him, waiting for someone to take the shot.

"That's not all I could find, Marinette," Cat Noir played the last portion of the video.

_"And... who do you want to lose?" Nathalie asked._

_"If I would have to lose anyone, Nathalie, I can think of no-one greater to be a martyr for Emilie Agreste than you."_ Gabriel's recording held Mayura gently. _"It can be a hard thing, I'm aware, to have your life stripped away like this. But if balance must be kept, then there is no sense in keeping up the guise of Mayura any longer."_

 _"I understand."_ As the video ended, Marinette noticed something in Nathalie's eyes. She might not have shown it, but Marinette could figure it out.

"She's... upset," Marinette remarked. "She doesn't want this. She just wants things to go back to the way they were, but she's so caught up with serving Gabriel that she's willing to drag her name through the mud in the sake of his happiness." A lump formed in Marinette's throat and she felt some emotions of her own wrack her mind. "What are we going to do, kitty? We can't let them make the wish, but we can't just let them stay miserable like this. It's not right. Both endings are unhappy and we have to choose one of them." Marinette buried her head in her hands.

Cat Noir watched as Marinette struggled to think of a happier resolution to the threat of Hawkmoth; of Gabriel Agreste, rather. He thought that he was in a bad spot knowing that his father was the tyrannical sociopath that preyed on the negativity of others, but seeing Marinette take in everything and struggle to choose between sticking to her dogma of refusing to give up her Miraculous for the sake of a wish over the idea of finally ending Gabriel and Nathalie's torments was enough to make his worries seem like a pittance; a feat, given how hard he was taking this as well. He even spared a moment or two to look at Tikki, who seemed just as concerned and worried as both of them did as well.

"I don't know what to do either, princess. But we've gotta take the next days as they come," Cat Noir finally broke the silence between the three of them. "Hawkmoth and Mayura have plagued Paris long enough. That much is true. The world would be better off if their evil ended right here and then. But whether we let them make their wish and get Emilie back or take their Miraculouses, it's going to be a bit of a struggle choosing the righteous path. And even then, what happens when this all ends? When Hawkmoth and Mayura's Miraculouses are back in our control?"

"I don't know, kitty. I just... really... don't know." Marinette's voice felt more and more hollow and lifeless as she looked up at Cat Noir. "I know that being a hero means we have to tackle hardships, but I didn't think that they'd get as hard as they would here. The task that we have, the stakes that we face, me getting revealed to the world, and now this? It's all too much for a girl like me. I don't deserve the Ladybug Miraculous. It's causing me too much hurt and I want this to be over as soon as possible too, just like you, Gabriel, and Nathalie. But I..." She was on the verge of tears again when Cat Noir just hugged her.

"It'll be alright, Marinette. Trust me." Cat Noir said, keeping as straight a face as he could. "It's not exactly pleasant to look at, but I know we'll get through this together."

"You think so?" Marinette asked.

"I know so. We've already faced thick and thin, fight after fight, and now the finish line's in our sight. So no matter what happens, I'm just glad I get to be at the end with you." He said, caressing her body tenderly.

Marinette felt a kindred connection between herself and Cat Noir with those words. For all of the times that he had been a silly, overconfident, joke-slinging hero with a flair for action and heroics, she knew that he was a gentle soul underneath it all. And now that the both of them were in the same boat and feeling the same way about it, they shared each other's emotions perfectly, as if a true couple would when they faced hard times. Somehow, someway, Marinette knew that she and Cat Noir were made for each other. She cuddled Cat Noir back as kindly as she could, letting him know that she felt the same way. It wasn't long before Tikki did the same, and all three of them let it all out as best as they could. Times were rough, but they now had everything that they needed to move forward and finally make an ending out of this war between themselves and Hawkmoth.


	25. Ready For What Comes

The next morning seemed just as hollow for Marinette as it ever did. Even as she sat next to Alya in class, even with the knowledge that she knew who Hawkmoth was and what the future was about to hold for her, Cat Noir, Gabriel, and everyone else caught up in this Miraculous war, she still couldn't help but feel a bitter feeling in her mind. She knew that, no matter what happened, someone was going to come out of this a loser. And there was nothing that she could do about it. If Hawkmoth did wish Emilie Agreste back into the world, it would still be taking someone else's life in her place. Marinette couldn't abide by human sacrifice, but if she didn't accept the deal, then Hawkmoth could have been driven even more to madness and desperation with Mayura by his side. And what if he lost? not only would his charade be over, but it would also leave Adrien alone.

She stopped to spare a thought for Adrien Agreste. She knew that he had been having a hard time following the beat of his drum, but if he knew that Hawkmoth was Gabriel, it would shatter his heart. He already lost his mother, she didn't know how Adrien would feel when it came to the undeniable truth: That his father had been the man masquerading as a terrorist, orchestrating every single attack on Paris and its' people. Every soul that he or Mayura had tainted with an Akuma or Amok, including every single person in the room and around her. For Adrien to know that it was all caused by his hand would have been enough to leave his mind shattered beyond repair, on top of the pain he was surely feeling for his dead mother, Emilie.

But it wasn't the only thing that he had been torn about since this whole mess started. After all, she and Cat Noir watched Chloe get dragged away for being a horrid human being. She still kept thinking about the bonds that Adrien shared with Chloe, and how every day without her seemed like something was missing from his heart. Added on top of the Hawkmoth business, she knew that Adrien would feel nothing more than unbridled sadness for what happened. Not to mention, the amount of destructive potential Adrien could have if his negative emotions ran rampant as they did. Before she knew who he was, Marinette had been questioning why Hawkmoth didn't go for Adrien as he was; he was a boy from a broken home. But now that she knew the truth, she understood perfectly. Gabriel couldn't force his son to become an instrument of his warpath. No. She knew that Gabriel still had some sense left in him. She could see that there was something in him that could be salvaged. That is if she could salvage it. For if the people know about Hawkmoth's true identity; that he was THE Gabriel Agreste from the world of fashion, the entire world would be out to destroy him for the atrocities that he committed on the world. After all, Hawkmoth was a terrorist. The world hated terrorists as much as they did the Nazis or sexual offenders. They would want Gabriel's head on a platter once the news got out.

Alya sat beside Marinette and had helped her time and time again, but even she felt like this was the biggest challenge she had ever faced. After all, her secret identity was out. Hawkmoth knew who she was. And he was going to use that in every way that he could if this deal went sour. Even as one of the newest agents of the Last Chance, she felt that it was her duty to talk to her; to smack some sense into her like she always did. Although Alya wanted to help Marinette, she didn't know what to say. That was the hard part for Alya too. For a best friend not to think of the right words to pick their friend out of the gutters and make them feel happy again. Even as she tried to piece together an idea of what she wanted to say in her head, she knew that it wouldn't work.

The other Last Chance agents were a different story. While Marinette and Alya were sat thinking of things, they were casually talking to each other and sharing stories, works, or other things that they liked. Yet, at the same time, they could never stop occasionally glancing over at Marinette. And how could they not? There was already a lot on her plate as it was with Hawkmoth now knowing who she was. At any moment, something could go wrong and one of them could have negativity stewing in their heads. And that could give Hawkmoth the moment that he needed to strike. They were already playing a dangerous game as superheroes, but now that they had Miraculouses of their own, they could easily be corrupted and have their hero personas altered and warped into a negative version of themselves. It didn't help them much that Hawkmoth was the shadiest snake that they had ever seen in their lives. He knew exactly what to say to get under someone's skin, and he could have easily sent out an Akuma at any point to subdue Marinette and make her hand over the Ladybug Miraculous, as well as Cat Noir and his Miraculous. This deal couldn't be trusted. They knew it couldn't be trusted. But they were still perplexed as to why Hawkmoth hadn't made the winning move. Why hadn't he gone after Marinette and Cat Noir now that he knew who Ladybug was, and could use her Akumatisation as a bargaining chip for Cat Noir to come running? What was he planning? And why did this deal mean so much to him? A man who could bend anyone in moments of weakness and make them his puppets?

Eventually, Alix couldn't take thinking about it anymore. She clutched both of her temples to shake away the thoughts, then shouted over from her desk, "Hey, Marinette? You wanna go and hang out once we're done here?"

Marinette had her mental bubble popped as well. She turned to Alix and said, "U-uh... y-yeah, Alix. That sounds nice. Do you have anywhere in mind? And can the others come too?"

"Sure! Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alya, you girls good with that idea?" Alix asked the others.

All of the girls were immediately snapped out of their thoughts and conversations when Alix called their names.

Both Rose and Juleka seemed a little flabbergasted at first, that was until Rose said "Uh... yeah, Alix. That sounds great!" Her smile returned as she clasped her hands together.

Juleka still stood a little confused at the idea, and it wasn't until Rose tugged her arm and whispered something into her ear when her smile formed. "Sounds good. Count me in for that."

The other students all pitched in with their voices of approval. They had nothing better to do anyway, and they knew that Hawkmoth wasn't going to strike until his 'deal' came and went.

Marinette seemed a little bit overwhelmed by the idea of everyone else in her class wanting to be by her side. Perhaps they knew how much pressure was being placed on her because of everything that had been happening. The attacks, her identity being exposed, and now the Last Chance sticking up for her. At least, with all of them to talk to about things, she would be able to speak with people she understood. But the thing is, would they even be able to understand the turmoil and struggles she was going through? As far as she knew, only a select few of her classmates had been bequeathed with Miraculouses, and even then, she couldn't be sure whether or not they were still in possession of them.

Lila, on the other hand, had been paying attention to them all and couldn't help but raise a brow. There was surely more to this meeting than she knew. After all, why would the ENTIRE class want to go and hang out with Marinette of all people? They had their own lives to live, so why devote it all to Marinette? It couldn't JUST have been because she was Ladybug. She could tell when people were smitten with someone else. No. There was something deeper to this whole thing. And Lila wanted to know about it.

Adrien was also thinking about this whole ordeal now that the whole class had wanted to come together and give Marinette the helping hand that she needed to overcome adversity. After all, since he had shown her who Hawkmoth was, the most that he could do was try to reaffirm her and make Marinette feel confident again. Problem was, he had no idea how to approach the issue without revealing his own identity to her. That would have put himself in danger as well if the news got out; not to mention shake Hawkmoth to his core.

Before any of them could continue, Ms Bustier walked into the class, cleared her throat, and said, "Good morning, class. Are we all sitting comfortably today?" With her words, the entire room fell silent as all eyes on her. She was no stranger to pressure or attention, seeing as how she was a teacher. But one look at Marinette made her feel something in the back of her head. Even with the privileges of Ladybug, she still knew that Marinette was very uncomfortable with everything that had been going on. It was a veritable maelstrom, sucking everything around it down into the abyss. It was a wonder that she hadn't attracted a swarm of Akumas. "Good. Then I'm sure that you'll all remember where we left off. 16th-century economics."

When Ms Bustier started to talk about the economics of 500 years ago, give or take a few extra, the other students all returned their thoughts to the Miraculous War and how it was about to reach its' climax. For all that they knew, this deal was the move they had been waiting for. Either Hawkmoth made his wish and brought back his wife, then gave up the Miraculous of his own volition, or he would be denied, go berserk, and be overwhelmed by the force of seventeen heroes. Though none of them had any clue how it was going to play out, the students all knew. They were all close to the end of their long journey. It had been so long since the first Akumatisation back then, and now here they were, all within reach of the finish line. A myriad of thoughts danced in their brains. Some were picturing the final battle with Hawkmoth, others were trying to piece together the rest of the puzzle and try to find out why the woman Hawkmoth was trying to revive meant so much to her, and others were worried about what was going to happen to Marinette once this was all over. All different, but all connected, even if they didn't know it.

* * *

The day came and went, and finally, the time came for Marinette and all of her classmates to hang out. Marinette, Adrien, and all of the rest went to Notre Dame, with Lila tailing them all. Not that any of them knew that she was there, as she made sure to follow as far away from them as possible so nobody could tell that she was associated.

"Whoa... This place is huge!" Rose had to comment on the sheer scope of Notre Dame's interior. The stone walls and pillars that pierced the air and stretched like magnificent giraffes, the stained glass windows on each side of the building, and the altar that stood at the end of the cathedral with its' Even though she had been there many times, she still couldn't get over how titanic the place was. Especially for a church.

"You can say that again, Rose," Juleka remarked.

Thankfully for the others, there was nobody around. At least, nobody that they could see. Little did they know that Lila had infiltrated the church and was taking refuge behind one of the pillars. That way, she could eavesdrop on everyone without drawing any unnecessary attention to herself.

"So, Marinette. I'm sure you know what's going on here already, don't you?" Alix was the first one to break the ice. She let out a gentle sigh and laid a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Look, girl. I know that you don't like the fact that the world knows you're Ladybug. None of us like with how your cover got blown like that. But I want to reassure you. This isn't the end of the world or anything."

"How so?" Marinette lifted a brow. "Hawkmoth knows who I am. He can and will use that against me if this deal goes south. But if I go through with his deal and let him make the wish, I risk losing someone for his sake. So either I'm killing someone or I'm just gonna elevate the Miraculous War to a whole new level."

"Well, if it does come to that, you've got all those new heroes who are gonna come running to your rescue," Ivan was quick to cut through the silence.

"Yes. The Last Chance." Mylene nodded in agreement. "They've been nothing but supportive of you, Marinette. They've even saved you from Mayura's control, so they're more than deserving of being your knights in shining armour."

"Not to mention, if we do some number crunching, there are a total of seventeen heroes fighting two supervillains. Hawkmoth can send out as many villains and Sentimonsters as he wants and nothing could change." Max folded his arms. "He's horrifically outmatched, so if this were to scale up, they would bring it back down again."

"In English, Hawkmoth's finished no matter what happens." Kim fist-pumped cockily. "He makes his wish and he gives up the ghost, or those new superheroes flatten him with you and Cat Noir's help."

Marinette just shivered. "See, there's more to this than just meets the eye. It's not just Hawkmoth that makes me incapable of staying as Ladybug once this whole thing is over." Marinette looked down to the ground, with Tikki drifting over her shoulders. "There's one more thing."

"The box." Sabrina was the first one to reply.

"H-how did you—" Marinette was about to continue, but Alya went on.

"Girl, don't you remember the Ladyblog? Every single thing that Ladybug and Cat Noir do gets recorded on that stuff. We know all the little details about it," Alya laid her hands on Marinette's shoulders, which made her blush. "Chloe betrayed you and your team, made them fight you, but you still kept up hope and beat back that creep."

"But it didn't come easy," Sabrina added. "There was one other superhero on the scene. An old man dressed like a turtle superhero. He said that he was transferring the box to you and making you the new Guardian."

"Master Fu..." The memories of Marinette came creeping back. That was another thing that this war had done for her. It had erased the memories of the man who had bequeathed the Ladybug Miraculous to her in the first place. All because of the stupid mistakes that she had made. Her head drooped once again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I should never have led Hawkmoth straight to you, Fu."

"Hey, hey. Marinette. It's alright." Aurore wandered over to Marinette's side and wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Let it all out, girl. That's why we're here." Aurore watched as Marinette sniffled, and as some teardrops fell from her eyes. She could tell straight away that it wasn't just her and the rest of the team of heroes that had been affected by Fu's departure, but Ladybug herself at the core of it all.

"If things hadn't gone the way they had, then my friends wouldn't have been exposed, Chloe would still be here, and everything would have just continued as normal." Marinette trembled. "But no matter how we look at the facts, everything's my fault. I was the one who led Chloe down her road to ruin by refusing to trust her. I was the one who led Hawkmoth straight to Master Fu. And I was the one responsible for letting all of my friends' hero aliases get exposed like that. Alya. Nino. Luka. Kagami. Max. Kim... They all got caught in the crossfire." Marinette gulped. "As long as I have the Ladybug Miraculous, I'm a danger to everyone around me. As long as Hawkmoth is still out there, he'll take every chance he can get to twist the knife and make my life a misery. Even if the Last Chance come to my aid over and over again, it won't be long before Hawkmoth finds their weaknesses and exploits them as well."

"That's not going to happen, Marinette." Adrien took it upon himself to muster up the strength to break through his emotions and hold Marinette close. "You are a strong, confident, brave teenage girl, Marinette. Whether you have the mask on or not, it doesn't change the facts. You are going to win this battle. You are going to save the world."

"A-Adrien?" Marinette looked back up into his eyes.

"Trust me. I've seen all of your battles. All the times you've charged into battle fending off all those supervillains and Sentimonsters. You're not as weak and vulnerable as you think you are. Hawkmoth ripped off your disguise, so what? What does that change?" Adrien said, pulling Marinette back upright. "You're still Ladybug. He hasn't cast any spells on you to make you think that you're weak and insignificant. Sure, you've made mistakes. We ALL have. But in the end, mistakes are a part of life. They allow us to change and become the people that we are today. So don't get too hung up on your failings."

"Yeah. Think about **all** of the good that you've done for everyone, Ladybug." Nathaniel tipped his hand. "You're the one who's saved us all from becoming Hawkmoth's puppets."

"You've been the one to forge incredible bonds between people; some that we didn't even think were possible until you came along," Marc added as he brushed himself against Nathaniel's side.

"You've made some of the best choices when it comes to superheroes, girl. Even if it's only temporary." Nino put his hands behind his head.

"And no matter how much the deck is stacked against you and your friends, you've never been one to shy away from a challenge." Adrien joined in. "With everything else going on in your world, with friends, school, home life, and your job with your parents, you're setting the examples for everyone else around you to follow. This world just wouldn't be the same without you, Ladybug." Adrien held Marinette's hands tenderly and looked into her eyes.

Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes and, like the many times before, was entranced. But this time, it wasn't because she was lovestruck with him. It was because, for everything that she had been hung up on, he was right. There was more of a chance that she would be able to win and quash Hawkmoth and Mayura with the team that had been drafted for her. She had always been brave and ready to face the future many times before, so why now of all times would she be caught in a vice and unable to make up her mind on how to proceed? It wasn't right for her and he was reminding her of that.

"Hey. Whatever happens, girl. We're here for you." Alix held Marinette's hand next, breaking her out of the trance. "We're ALL here for you."

"Through thick and thin," Rose added as she held Marinette's hand.

"Through the roughest of the rough," Juleka chimed in as she too clutched Marinette's hand.

"And come what may," Marc was the next to hold her.

"We're never gonna stop supporting you," Nathaniel was next.

"There's always a silver lining to every cloud," Sabrina joined in also.

"Even a cumulonimbus has one," Max added.

"So don't give up hope, Ladybug," Kim joined in.

"Don't ever stop looking ahead," Ivan's hands were added to the group hold.

"And don't worry about the rest," Mylene put her hands on next.

"Because at the end of the day, we're all gonna be there for you." Nino went in next.

"And even though we're not superheroes like you, Cat Noir, or the rest of the Last Chance..." Aurore's hand was next.

"That doesn't mean we're not gonna do our part to keep you safe." Alya was the last one to pitch into the motion.

"Sure, the storm that we're in has been rough. It's been plenty rough. But no storm lasts forever. And one way or another, we're gonna see this storm through straight to the very end. You can count on that." Adrien gave Marinette a nod. "So be brave, Ladybug. Marinette. You can and will change the world. You can and will put a stop to this. I know you can. **WE** know that you can. And so does everyone else in Paris. So you go out there and do your very best."

Marinette looked into everyone else's eyes and felt a special kind of feeling; one of togetherness. One that showed the strength of her bonds between her classmates. Even if they weren't caught in the same whirl that she was, they could all sympathise with her and offer their support to her in these trying times. With everyone backing her up, Marinette let more tears drip from her eyes. But with one major difference. A smile formed on her face. It was a mangled smile, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

"Th-thank you." Marinette finally pushed her words out. "Thank you all." Marinette sniffled again and rubbed her eyes clean."

"No problem, Marinette. Anything for the girl who's saved Paris over and over again." Alix patted Marinette on the back.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Marinette?" Alya asked.

"I think..." Marinette looked down to her other hand and balled it into a fist. "I'm ready now. No more running. No more thinking. No more hiding and worrying about the future. It's time that I meet my destiny head-on." She watched as everyone gave her some space. "And to do that, I need to find Cat Noir."

"It's time, then?" Tikki asked, planting herself on Marinette's shoulder. "Time to meet Hawkmoth and Mayura?"

"Yes." Marinette gave a nod and patted Tikki on her squishy, bulbous head. "It's time, Tikki. So let's do this together." She swallowed, took in a deep breath, then said the words. " **Tikki! Spots On!** " In a cascade of light, Marinette donned the guise of Ladybug once more. She gave the kids one more look and smiled. "Thanks for your support, everyone. I won't forget how you all helped me." And like that, she barrelled out of the church and off across the rooftops of Paris, looking for Cat Noir.

"You think she'll be alright?" Rose asked.

"I know she will. Especially when she's got all of you standing by her side." Adrien nodded. "Now, I'd better get going. Father's gonna be wondering where I am at this time of day." And with that, Adrien went out of the church, while Lila stayed out of sight. She watched as Adrien left the church, then focused her attention back to the other kids. She pulled out her phone and gently held it around the edge so that nobody could see it.

"We should get going as well." Alya eventually spoke. "If Marinette's gonna meet Hawkmoth, we should provide some back-up."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nino added. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Right," Alix said. "Then you all know what to say, right?"

The others nodded in understanding.

" **Trixx! Let's Pounce!** "

" **Pollen! Bug On!** "

" **Wayzz! Shell On!"**

" **Daizzi! Hog Wild!"**

" **Roaar! The Hunt's On!** "

" **Kaalki! Full Gallop!** "

" **Xuppu! It's Showtime!** "

" **Stompp! Headstrong!** "

" **Mullo! Get Squeaky!** "

" **Orikko! Rise and Shine!** "

" **Ziggy! Charge!** "

" **Barkk! Play Ruff!** "

" **Fluff! Clockwise!** "

Each of them transformed into their hero personas and sped off out of the church after Marinette. All the while, they had all been documented and recorded by Lila without their knowledge. Lila looked back at the footage and watched before her eyes as all of her other classmates became superheroes. Her jaw fell. How in the world were they all worthy of the Miraculouses? And why had they kept them a secret from Marinette and the world so long? Either way, Lila had the discriminatory footage of the Last Chance that she needed.

"They're **ALL** heroes?!" She asked herself once she was all alone. "How?! Why?! And why would they want to associate with Marinette Dupain-Cheng of all people? The girl who's working so hard to stand in my way? Oh no, they don't..." She seethed with negativity. "One way or another, I'm going to unearth all of this and pull this whole thing up from the roots..." Lila stuffed her phone back into her pocket and walked out of the church. And as she did, she watched as Cat Noir erupted from the alleyways and dashed off. She chased after Cat Noir as fast as her little legs could carry her. Which, in her case, wasn't very fast compared to him. But that wouldn't stop her.

* * *

Ladybug zipped across the rooftops and ran wherever the wind took her. As soon as she found Cat Noir, she would be able to make the deal with Hawkmoth. She looked down into streets and searched around landmarks, but Cat Noir was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, when her search started to prove fruitless, she went over to the Eiffel Tower, took her place on the apex and looked down on Paris. Even after everything that she had been through, this was a sight that always made her feel calm. The city that she loved was still standing; with not a villain or Sentimonster for miles around. This was the one thing that Marinette wanted to protect no matter what; even if neither outcome was happy for Hawkmoth or his family.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir was the first one to find Marinette and scampered up the walls of the Eiffel Tower to join her by her side.

"Oh, Cat Noir. There you are." Ladybug was relieved to see him as he finally ascended to the top.

"So. You think you're ready to make that deal with Hawkmoth now?" Cat Noir asked. "If you are, then I hope you don't mind me coming along as your plus one. That's how these deals work, right?"

"You're more than just a plus one, kitty. You're just as important in this whole thing as I am." Ladybug held Cat Noir's hand. "Though, I think it's best if you leave the discussions to me when we find Hawkmoth."

"What? You're saying that I'm not very good at bargaining?" Cat Noir cockily replied. "I'll have you know, my lady, that I'm very good at bartering."

Ladybug could only giggle at Cat Noir's remark. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that." And she leapt off of the building, completely unfazed by it all. It was only the hundredth or so time she had been up and down it as Ladybug.

" _I'm serious_ , Princess. Give me a chance." Cat Noir leapt off after her. "I'm pretty good at negotiation. You just haven't seen it because of all the bad guys he's been throwing at us."

"Or maybe because you're not as good with your words as you think," Ladybug cheekily replied.

"Well, I'm sure we'll both find exactly what we wanna say when we come face-to-face with Hawkmoth." Cat Noir said as both of them nimbly landed on their feet and made their way to the rooftops again.

The dynamic duo sped off for the fastest way to catch the attention of the media: The TV station. Even if Nadja Chmack was in the middle of her daily news broadcast, Hawkmoth had made it clear that he wanted Ladybug and Cat Noir to be ready, so what better way was there to tell Hawkmoth that Ladybug was ready to meet her destiny than by going on TV and saying to the entire city that it was time.

"Y'know, I've been in this place many times, but I never thought that I'd be going there to tell Hawkmoth something," Cat Noir remarked as they made it to the station at last and ran up the walls.

"But if this is how he wants us to play it, then that's how we're going to play it." Ladybug made it to the roof first, waited for Cat Noir to catch up, then went through the door with him close behind.

Ladybug and Cat Noir zipped down the stairwells, descending floor after floor of infinitely similar walls, doors, and lights. They had both been in this stairwell so many times with all of the battles against Hawkmoth that they practically memorised every single floor by heart. So once they made it to the floor where Nadja's set was, they burst out of the door and sprinted down the hallways until, at last, there it was. Ladybug and Cat Noir held back as they watched Nadja was interviewing somebody. They couldn't make out exactly who he was or for what purpose he was being interviewed, but they stood patiently in the shadows and waited for the talk to be over.

"Well, that was a rather inspiring talk you just gave, Miss Charlét," Nadja said. "I'm sure that you've opened more than a few eyes and given more than a few people a need to get green thumbs." Then, she turned to the camera. "If you want to purchase Miss Charlét's book, it'll be out on the 27th of May in your local bookstore. We'll be right back after the weather," said Nadja. And with that, Miss Charlét walked off of the set and the cameras' lights turned off. Suddenly, there was chatter coming from the employees.

"Well, I think that's our cue," said Cat Noir as he made his way out of the shadows. "Come on, M'lady. Let's get another fifteen seconds of fame, shall we? Add it onto all the other minutes and hours we've had in the limelight."

Ladybug went after Cat Noir and the moment both she and Cat Noir were recognised by the crowd, all of the focus turned to them. Nadja especially was most surprised to see the two of them walking up to meet her; even if it was in the middle of one of her shows.

"L-Ladybug? Cat Noir?" Nadja was quick to ask as both of the heroes walked up to her desk. "What are you doing here? Look, I'm all for scheduling another interview with you, but I'm awfully busy right now."

"Oh, we're not here for an interview, Nadja. Not this time, at least." Ladybug pushed her hands together. "We're here to say something to Hawkmoth."

"We've had some time to think it over and we're ready to make our move. It's time that we get his attention," Cat Noir asked. "Just a little bit of time is all we want."

Nadja's blood ran cold at the sound of Cat Noir's deal. After Hawkmoth had already exposed Marinette's identity as Ladybug with the same kind of show, it was a little bit surprising to see the two heroes of Paris employing the same kind of tactic to get his attention and draw him and Mayura out. She was almost inclined to say no, but Ladybug and Cat Noir had that tranquillity in their eyes that showed that they were ready to finish this.

"O-of course." Nadja nodded. "Anything for the two of you."

"Thank you, Nadja." Ladybug smiled. "I promise this will all be over soon." She turned to Cat Noir. "You ready, kitty?"

"Only if you are, Ladybug." Cat Noir held Ladybug's hand and she blushed again.

"Well, you won't have long to wait." Ladybug pointed towards the cameramen, who were just about ready to bring the focus back to the studio. Both she and Cat Noir made their way to the side.

"Coming back in three, two, one!" One of the cameramen said as the lights on the camera flickered to life again.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was watching the news on his tablet with Nathalie. Their Kwamis floated over their shoulders. To the two of them, it was just another day in the life. Not that Gabriel even paid attention to most of the news. He just put it on as a way to keep himself up to date with the state of the world while he brainstormed about the future; both for his line and his family, as well as his other life as Hawkmoth. Nathalie was most of the same, but she didn't have as much on her plate as Gabriel did, so she allowed herself to lower her guard a little.

Nadja immediately assumed the role of newscaster once again as the camera pointed towards her. "Welcome back. If you're just tuning in, we had a rather insightful review from a Miss Charlét on her latest book: A Budding Relationship with Plants. Now, before we move on, we actually have some surprise guests who just dropped in." The camera turned to focus on Ladybug and Cat Noir. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Ladybug and Cat Noir themselves have dropped in to deliver a very important message. Take it away, you two."

"Right." Ladybug cleared her throat and gazed towards the camera. "Hawkmoth, I don't know where you are, and I don't know what you're planning, but it's time that we settled this. Me and Cat Noir have both had time to think, and now it's time that we discuss your terms."

"Whatever wish you wanna make with our Miraculouses, just know that it's going to come at a cost," Cat Noir added. "You yourself mentioned that the wish is going to bring back your wife, but it also comes at a cost; someone else's life needs to be traded in order to make your dream come true. I want you to fully understand that before we meet each other. Though, no doubt, you know about that already."

"If you really want to end this; if you really want to make this whole thing come to an end, then meet us at the Arc De Triomphe at 4:30 PM." Ladybug laid it all out in front of them. "And, whatever happens, whether we let you make your wish and make you happy, or deny you the wish and escalate our battle further, we're _all_ taking another step closer to destiny."

"So... it's really time, then?" Gabriel asked Nathalie as the tablet was turned off.

"Yes. It seems that way, Gabriel." Nathalie sighed as she plucked away the device and laid it somewhere safe.

"So be it." Gabriel took one more look at the Butterfly Miraculous around his neck, rubbing it tenderly with the tip of his fingers. "Nooroo. If this is the last time that I ever see you, I just wanted to say thank you for all your services to me; even if they have been for someone who is morally in the wrong." He said, looking his Kwami in the eyes.

"Gabriel..." Nooroo let a sigh tumble out of his mind. "I know that things have been hard, what with all the Akumatisations and attacks, but I just want to say that you're incredibly brave for doing this; for taking Ladybug and Cat Noir up on the offer. And if this _is_ the end, as you say, then I will offer my power to you one last time."

Gabriel let out a smile as he petted Nooroo on his head. Even if he had been abusing the powers of the Butterfly Miraculous for his own ends, at least he wasn't entirely heartless and devoid of care. As he spent that tender moment with his Kwami, he took a look at Nathalie. "What about you, Nathalie? Are you sure that you're ready to depart this mortal coil as an offering for my wish?"

"Gabriel. I wouldn't be standing here if I said no." Nathalie said, though there was discord in her voice. Even though she was ready to take this step; and finally make Gabriel happy again, it was at the cost of her own life. Despite what she said, she wasn't ready to die. "As long as I make you happy, that's all that matters. My life was, is, and always will be to serve."

Duusu took that moment to nestle in Mayura's hair. "Well, whatever happens, Ms Nathalie, you're gonna do your best. Plus, we're gonna see Tikki and Plagg again! I've been missing them. And all of the other Kwamis too." Duusu then let out a gasp. "Wait, what if they find out that I've been willingly making you into a bad guy? Would they get angry at me and strike me down with the force of the zodiac at their beck and call?!" Duusu panicked. "Oh, I've been a horrible Kwami... I shouldn't have ever taken this gig with you!" Duusu bawled.

And then, Nathalie decided to hold Duusu close, cuddling the crying peacock against her chest like a mother would her own child. "Duusu. It's understandable to think like that, given all of the times that I've sown fear into the hearts of others, but it'll all be over soon. And I'm certain the other Kwamis will welcome you back with open arms. After all, it's not the Kwami at fault, but the person using it in this case."

Duusu sniffled. "Y-you think so?" he asked, his eyes wide as buttons.

"Of course." Nathalie brushed his little tail feathers as gently as she could. "Now, one last time, Duusu. Lend me your power and let's meet our fate."

"Okie-Dokie Ms Nathalie!" He perked straight up and danced around her head.

Gabriel let out one last sigh. Once he left his mansion, the entire game would change, or it would end. Still, he mustered up the bravery that he needed and put his hand on his chest. This time, as he said " **Nooroo. Dark Wings, Rise.** " There wasn't a hint of strength or malice behind his voice. It was a neutral voice with no emotions behind it. No matter how he said it, his guise was contorted into that of Hawkmoth once again.

Nathalie too said, " **Duusu. Spread My Feathers.** " as calmly as she could. She opened her arms wide and let the dark blue light dance around her as her outfit faded away and was replaced with the clothing of Mayura, complete with the veil on her face and the warfans in her hands.

"Let's go, Mayura. Towards our destiny." Hawkmoth muttered.

"Towards our destiny." Mayura nodded.

And together, both supervillains made their way from Gabriel's office out of the window and to the rooftops. As both supervillains fled from their fortress and bustled towards the Arc De Triomphe, the two of them had a lot on their mind. This was going to decide everything. Were they really about to make Hawkmoth's wish come true? Or would the battle grow and intensify even more? Regardless, their time had come. Ladybug and Cat Noir had been given the time they needed to think and now the time and place had been set. It was time for Hawkmoth and Mayura to meet their fate. Whatever would happen now was entirely in the hands of them, Ladybug, and Cat Noir.


	26. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. It’s go time. Time for the big moment. The crossroads of destiny. Not gonna lie, I was pretty deep in thought making this chapter. Like, how will I be able to work with this, how will it flow smoothly, and how can I try to make this play out as best as I can. If it isn’t perfect, I can only apologise. I am simply human after all. But in any case, this is the big one. So strap yourself in, because it’s about to get wild.

That afternoon, the entire city of Paris waited around the Arc De Triomphe, watching with baited breaths towards the top of the structure. There were so many people in fact, that there had to be a police barricade around the structure in order to keep them back, with the crowd so densely compacted together, it left little to no space for anyone to squeeze through and try to get close.

But that wouldn’t stop Lila. She needed answers, after all. Even more so now that she had pulled back the tarp and found out that all of her classmates were superheroes. It was bad enough when it was just Marinette as Ladybug. But now, everyone else had their other personas as well? No. Too many heroes. Too many risks. Lila needed to make her move before she ran out of time. She tried her best to get into the crowd of people, but it was clear that she wouldn’t get in by simply pushing her way through the crowd. So, she decided to get down on her hands and knees and crawl through and around the legs of the people of Paris. It wasn’t glamorous or dignified, but it was the only chance that she had.

On the nearby rooftops, nestled in waiting, the Last Chance waited in preparation. If anything were to go wrong here, the faster that they could respond, the better. And since Ladybug was dealing with Hawkmoth of all people, there was no better job for them to have. They had all discussed their plans, their formations, and how they would handle the situation if Hawkmoth or Mayura went off the rails. All they had to do now was wait. And when—if at all—they were needed, they would have to put theory into practice and subdue both of them. For better or for worse.

Bunnyx was still thinking about the future. If this were to succeed, then the vision she saw would be gone forever. After all, with every Miraculous either with an owner or back under lock and key, then there would be nothing to worry about. Right? That was what she had been thinking of the most. If Marinette did recover the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses, she would need to find the perfect person to wield them. The last thing that anyone wanted was another Hawkmoth, another Mayura, or the harrowing future filled with Akumas that her future self had seen.

Ladybug and Cat Noir had the most to think about out of all of the people in Paris that day. How would Hawkmoth and Mayura approach them? Was this all some kind of trap to forcibly snatch away their Miraculouses? Was Gabriel Agreste really after the return of his dead wife? Or was their something more going on behind the scenes? Ladybug most of all couldn’t even think straight or find the words she wanted to use. After all, she knew how sly, wily, and slippery both Hawkmoth and Mayura were. Every chance that she had to take them down, they had always escaped. In fact, it was because of their cunning that this whole thing had escalated in the first place. That she had needed to appoint new heroes, that Master Fu was lost, and why the Last Chance were suddenly here serving as her guardians. In Cat Noir’s case, he was still concerned over the fact that it was his own father, Gabriel Agreste, who had been responsible for everything. How could his own dad have gone behind his back like this? How could he have hurt him and others around him all for the sake of his own goals? He needed to try his absolute best to be seen and not heard, like Adrien Agreste was. The last thing anyone needed was his emotions going off the rails and creating another supervillain with the powers of the Black Cat Miraculous. If it were anything like Queen Wasp or the Twin-Tailed Foxes, Cat Noir could only fear the worst.

“Kitty...” Ladybug broke the silence between the two of them. “I... suppose this actually matters now. Normally, I would’ve still been adamant against this but, since this is the end. And because, well, everyone knows who I am right now, there’s no better time for me to say this.” She clasped her hands together and looked Cat Noir in the eyes. “If this is the end, then I’m glad to have had you as my partner.”

”Same here, princess.” Cat Noir held Ladybug’s hands, making her blush lightly. “I know you were trying to look after me all those times you got mad at me for trying to show love, but now we’re both looking out for each other. And if this is the last day that Paris needs Ladybug, Cat Noir, and all these other superheroes, then I’m happy that you were there with me the whole way through.”

“So... we’re still friends?” Ladybug asked.

”Oh, we’re **much more** than that now.” And with that, Cat Noir made his move. He gave Ladybug a kiss on the lips, which made her blush even more. “I love you, Ladybug,” he whispered into her ear.

Ladybug herself didn’t know how to respond to that for a few moments, what with the number of times she and Cat Noir had their little scuffles over love so as not to give themselves a weakness, but now that it had come to this, she didn’t know whether or not to keep up the act anymore. As Cat Noir gave her a tender hug, however, her answer came clear. She reciprocated the hug and kissed Cat Noir back. “I love you too, Cat Noir...”

”Awww....” The Last Chance all watched the scene from afar, all of them proud of Ladybug for coming out and admitting her love to the hero who had always been there for her. It was a sight that was enough to melt any heart.

Then, at last, Ryuko saw it. Over in the distance, she saw Hawkmoth and Mayura fast approaching the Arc De Triomphe, leaping from building to building. She signalled the others with her hands, and they all tucked themselves behind doors ventilator boxes, power boxes, and whatever else they could find to keep Hawkmoth and Mayura from seeing them. All fifteen of the Last Chance watched as Hawkmoth and Mayura darted past and made one final jump towards the Arc De Triomphe. It was time to barter at long last.

At long last, Hawkmoth and Ladybug’s eyes were locked onto each other’s. As he took a few steps forward, she and Cat Noir took up a ready posture in case he tried anything shifty. Mayura also stood on guard as Hawkmoth walked up. If anything were to go wrong here, she would be ready to act at a moment’s notice and turn the tables.

”Good afternoon, Ladybug,” said Hawkmoth as he folded his arms.

”hawkmoth,” Ladybug said simply.

”So, I trust you’ve taken the time to consider my offer?” He started, placing his hand on the Butterfly Miraculous. “Just one wish. That is all. The wish to revive my dead wife. No more, no less.” He outstretched his other hand towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. “All you need to do is let me wish for her back and this will all be over. No more Akuma attacks. No more Sentimonsters from Mayura. Paris will finally see peace again.”

”It is for the best, Ladybug. Believe me. Don’t you want to be free from this endless nightmare as well?” Mayura asked, pulling back her veil slightly.

”I do, yes. But again, the Wish’s power can’t be controlled. It does ask for something to be sacrificed in return,” Ladybug calmly explained. “If you wish to bring someone back to life, then a life must be taken in exchange. Even if you do wish for someone to be returned to this world, you would lose someone else in the process, Hawkmoth.”

”The two of us discussed that already, Ladybug. I will serve as his martyr. The sacrifice he needs in order to feel happy again.” Mayura placed her hand on her heart. Then, she ended up hanging her head. “My only purpose is to serve. I have no-one else but Hawkmoth to be loyal to. And if I must die so that he might find happiness and end this war between Miraculous bearers, then so be it.”

”Is it _really_ your only purpose?” Cat Noir cut through the somber tones Mayura was giving off.

”Wh-what?” Mayura looked up at Cat Noir.

”C’mon, Mayura. There’s gotta be _something_ else in your life that makes you happy, right? It isn’t just Hawkmoth.” He took a couple of steps forward. “Things might be looking down in the dumps, but there’s no need to inflict all that hurt on yourself. Especially going so far as to give up your life for Hawkmoth. There’s gotta be a better way around this.” He knew it wouldn’t do anything to change the situation, but it was the least he could do to avoid thinking about his father too much.

”Cat Noir. My real life is nothing but servitude. I have no family or friends to call my own. All that I have in this world is the man that I am contracted to. Hawkmoth.” She said, laying her hand on his shoulder. “He is the only solace I can find in this world. And even now, nothing makes him happy anymore. Nothing... except this wish. Will you please my master, so that my work can finally be done, and I no longer have to be shacked by sadness?“

“Hawkmoth. Mayura. I know that you all mean really strongly about this. And I know that there’s no point in fighting. However, this wish will be costly.” Ladybug took a deep breath as she begun to explain. “Hawkmoth. This wish will be permanent. If you make it, Mayura, or someone else close to you will be lost forever. Mayura. If you let him go through with this wish, then it’s likely that you will disappear from this world. Can either of you bare to live with the thought of loss?”

“I’ve lived with the thought of loss for long enough. It’s time to give up the ghost once and for all.” Hawkmoth stood his ground. He knew what Ladybug was trying to do, but he wouldn’t be swayed by her words. “Now, do we have a deal?”

Ladybug knew that this was the moment to act. If Hawkmoth and Mayura were true to their words, then she could make this deal and let him wish for his wife back. However, she knew how Hawkmoth liked to get under people’s skin; to make them act on their own impulses by feeding into their weaknesses and turning the conversation in his favour. Was he doing that even now, to her and Cat Noir? Or was he finally being honest with himself for once? Ladybug just had to hope that for once, he was. And if he wasn’t, then she could only hope the Last Chance were on standby, ready to make their move.

”Very well.” Ladybug took off her Miraculous and de-morphed back into Marinette once again, she held both earrings towards Hawkmoth. “If that’s what you want, then there’s no point in waiting.”

”Ladybug...” Cat Noir saw Ladybug’s brave act; powering herself down in front of everyone, with Hawkmoth about to make the wish he had been longing after for so long. Now, it was his turn to be brave. But then again, he knew that Hawkmoth was his dad, if he gave over his ring, then Gabriel would see him, and then the whole conversation could have gone pear-shaped.

”You too, Cat Noir. He needs both of them in order to wish for his wife,” Marinette calmly said as she turned to face Cat Noir.

”I know. But... I don’t know how to say this.” Cat Noir twiddled his fingers together. “The people of Paris don’t know who I really am underneath this suit and all this purr-fect heroism. And neither does Hawkmoth. I’m just... concerned that him seeing my face might trigger something.”

“I know. But... what have we got to lose?” Ladybug asked. “After all. He wants this to be over as well. How many supervillain leaders ever say that? That they want to end this on reasonable terms rather than let their own egos and lusts for power send them over the edge?”

”Ladybug. I don’t think you remember, but this is Hawkmoth. He could have different motives for this wish. And I don’t know about you but...” Cat Noir choked on his own words, looking around at everyone. The voices echoing all around him, the cold wind lashing against his skin, and the acrid smell in the air. “For the first time in my life, I’m... I’m... afraid. And I mean **actually** afraid this time.”

”What are you afraid of, kitty? We’re just letting him make a wish to bring back his wife. What is there to be scared about?“ Ladybug, nervous for Cat Noir, tried to reach over for him, but he just slapped away her hand.

”I’m scared that **I’M THE ONE WHO’S GONNA GET WISHED AWAY!** ” He screamed as loud as his voice could go, then gasped as all eyes focused on him. “I’m scared because Hawkmoth’s wish could get rid of me instead of Mayura. I didn’t want to say anything, but I’m backed into a corner here, bugaboo...”

”What do you mean? Why would my wish get rid of you, Cat Noir?” Hawkmoth probed as he watched Cat Noir hang his head low, standing in a crooked posture as his fingers reached for the ring.

”Because, Hawkmoth... or should I say... Father?” He took the ring off at last, revealing his true form. The black light melted away and there underneath it all was Adrien Agreste, standing clear for everyone to see. “Cat Noir is... me. Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette, Mayura, and Hawkmoth all collectively gasped and recoiled in horror at the sight of Adrien standing before them. Marinette’s long-time lover and Gabriel’s son who Nathalie had been sworn to protect and manage was the identity of Cat Noir; the brave, fearless cat who had looked out for the people of Paris since the battle had begun.

”Adrien?!” Marinette was the first one who broke the silence between the group. “All this time... it was... you?”

”Sorry for lying to you, Marinette. I should have just come out and shown you who I really was from day one. Then, we wouldn’t have been so shocked by all of this.” Adrien sighed heavily as he looked up at Marinette. “Every single time it seemed like I vanished, I was really there by your side. Your sidekick. Your partner...“

”But why? Why did you do all of this for my sake?” Marinette asked.

”Because you needed someone to help you out fighting all those bad guys. And what good would someone as wimpy as Adrien Agreste, superstar model of Paris done to keep you safe?” He made exaggerated hand gestures as he said his job description. “No. You needed Cat Noir by your side. Not me.”

”Oh, Adrien... I’m sorry too.” Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes as she threw herself into a tighter hug to try and comfort Adrien. “I shouldn’t have been so hard on you when I was Ladybug. I was only trying my best to keep both of us at the top of our game. And now... it’s come out like this.”

”It’s alright. You always said it yourself. Not much I could’ve done to contest it.” Adrien looked over to Mayura and Hawkmoth again. “Or anything I can do to stop this.” He held out his ring to Hawkmoth, who was still frozen on the spot from seeing his own son standing before him. “You want that wish, you got it. Just... please. Try not to think too much about me as the guy who gets zapped away, Father.” His frown said it all. He didn’t like this one bit, but he knew it was unavoidable.

Hawkmoth was still stunned trying to process everything. This was the moment where he could properly wish for his wife to come back. But at the same time, Cat Noir had finally been revealed as his son. Now, he saw the truth. He knew about everything. And it was all the more heart-stopping for him to think about. His hand twitched and it jolted as he tried to reach for the Miraculouses. But it stopped when he got near as he tried to catch his breath.

”This is it, Hawkmoth. The time to get your wife back.” Mayura tried to massage him to try and alleviate the stress, but that didn’t change a bit. His hand was still stuck in place, unwilling to move whatsoever. “Ladybug and Cat Noir are giving you their Miraculouses. Take them. And get your happiness back.”

”I know, I know! But...” Hawkmoth’s Miraculous was practically throbbing with purple energy as his emotions started to build. “What... what is this sensation?” He asked himself as he tried to get control of his hand again. “The Miraculouses are right there. The wish can finally be made but... I’m hesitating. Why am I hesitating?!”

“You’re afraid, Hawkmoth. You’re scared of what comes next.” Marinette looked at Hawkmoth’s state. His face was mangling into a look of horror and his legs were starting to wobble. His hand was still trying to get the Miraculouses, but the rest of his body made him look like the victim of a scary movie, forever preserved in that state by whatever force had done him wrong. “It’s perfectly natural to be afraid at this point. After all. Everyone knows I’m Ladybug, so I was in a rather negative and downward place for a while. Everyone now knows Cat Noir is Adrien Agreste, so his fans are bound to be much more frenetic in trying to be with him. And now, everyone is going to know who you are too.”

”I can’t... No...” Hawkmoth tried his best to control his state, but he couldn’t. He ran from the Miraculouses and looked down at the crowd of people around the Arc De Triomphe. His hands rose to his temples as the eyes of everyone pierced into his soul. “No, no, no, no, no, no! Something’s wrong! I don’t... I can’t!”

“Hawkmoth!” Mayura cuddled him to try and reduce his anxiety, leering over to Marinette and Adrien. “What did you do to him?!”

”We didn’t do anything, Mayura. He discovered it all on his own.” Marinette pointed to Hawkmoth, as he struggled with his emotions. “Hawkmoth knows that, if he’s unmasked, everything is ruined. He’ll be hunted down by the people of this world and punished by their hand, rather than by us. It’s unfair, I know.”

”If it comes to that...” Mayura opened her war fans up. “Then I’ll just—“

”No, Mayura! It’s not worth it!” Hawkmoth thrust his hand onto hers.

”But Ladybug said it herself! Everyone in Paris is going to kill you! Or lock you up in jail for your acts of terrorism! They’ll know you’re Hawkmoth, and they’ll revert to their basic human nature and turn against you!” Mayura cried, as she tried to free herself. “I don’t want you to have even more sadness! Not when we’re so close to finishing what you started!”

“Mayura... It’s fine. Trust me. If anyone tries to hurt Hawkmoth after this wish, they’ll have us to answer to.” Marinette gave Mayura a smile as she held her hand. “You care about him. Because you know there’s more to him underneath his cowl.” She pointed out Hawkmoth. “There’s a real human with real thoughts and feelings under there. Someone who knew he has everything to lose when the mask comes off, but still took the risk for his wife. And now, it’s time for the truth.”

”Marinette... or rather, Ladybug. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but if any harm comes to Gabriel Agreste, so help me, I’ll—“ she gasped as she realised what she had done. She had acted on her own to defend Hawkmoth and jumped without thinking because of it. “Oh no...”

Then, the whole city fell silent. Mayura’s words had hit everyone’s ears. They all knew who Mayura served. Ladybug backed up, Adrien stood his ground, and Mayura simply hung her head and fell to her knees in defeat. All the while, Hawkmoth finally regained his composure and faced Marinette and Adrien.

“Well... I guess that’s it then.” Hawkmoth took deep breath after deep breath as he took his steps back forward to Marinette and Adrien. “It’s time to show myself after all this time. The dark secret that I’ve been holding back from the world.” He reached for the part of his suit where the cowl met his collar. “Even if it destroys me and my family forever...”

Hawkmoth grabbed the cowl of his suit and pulled it off in one fluid motion. The purple fabric around his face and hair was ripped off to reveal the man hidden beneath it. With blonde hair pointing skyward, glasses on his face, and eyes clear as could be, it was none other than Gabriel Agreste. He held the cowl for a few seconds, before letting it flutter off through the air like a discarded piece of paper on the wind. “Hello, Adrien.” He said at last.

”Why, father? That’s all I want to know,” Adrien was fast to react. “Why do all of this? Every single attack. Every single could shoulder moment. Every single heartless and reclusive remark you gave to me, my friends, and everyone around me?! WHY DO IT ALL FOR HER?!”

”Adrien. Your life is a misery. I know it as well,” Gabriel replied. “Deep beneath the smile and all of the idol jobs, you still miss Emilie. As do I.” He tried his best to reach out for his son, but he turned away.

”I miss her, yes. But I didn’t expect YOU of all people to be the madman who destroyed everything around everyone JUST TO GET AT US!” Adrien hollered. “And I certainly didn’t expect YOU to be Hawkmoth! How could I?! You’re always telling me to be seen and not heard, having me obey EVERY ORDER YOU SAY like a dog on a leash! You treated me as an OBJECT! You treated everyone in PARIS as an instrument of your warpath! You hurt so many lives, father! AND ALL FOR MOM?! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD SAY TO THIS?!”

”Adrien... I knew this was coming. The unending hate you have for me. Let it all out now, son. Hurt me if you have to,” Gabriel held his arms out wide. “Show me all that hatred you have for who I really am. After all, I deserve it, in your eyes.”

Adrien was caught off-guard by Hawkmoth’s remark, but still he charged in, letting out a war cry as he sprinted towards his father. Winding his fist back as far as he could, he punched through the air at his father. The punch stopped mere inches away from Gabriel’s chest, however, as Adrien soon dropped to the floor and started to cry; tears tumbling to the ground and staining the rocky top of the monument they all stood on. Everyone around could hear his cries and they all wanted to go and comfort him, but the police barricade was holding the masses back firmly, and the Last Chance couldn’t afford to break their cover lest they raise suspicion.

”I knew that, by being Hawkmoth, I couldn’t risk you getting involved in any of this, my son.” Gabriel reached down and laid his arms over Adrien’s still sobbing body. “I wanted to make you want to get as far away from me as possible so that you didn’t snoop around and think I was Hawkmoth. So I was purposely cruel, coldhearted, and reclusive in order to make you want to be free. When in reality, I’ve severed my bonds with you in your eyes and you no longer see me as your father.” He watched as Adrien looked up at last, the two Agrestes staring eye-to-eye with each other. “But I promise you this, Adrien. I never let any harm come to you. Every single time I’ve orchestrated an attack, I never wanted you to get caught in the crossfire. But now... you’ve been involved in every single one. And I feel awful for inflicting all that pain upon you. Even if I didn’t know it was you.”

”It still doesn’t make up for everything you’ve done, father. Not one bit!” Adrien sourly spat at Gabriel. “Do you know how many people you’ve hurt with these Akumas? Every single one of my friends and classmates. Everyone I’ve ever met. None of them are ever going to live down the fact that they were puppets on your strings at one point! Don’t you understand that?!”

“I do... but.—“

”But nothing! Don’t try to weasel your way out of this, father! Nothing you do will ever make this okay! My friends were turned against me and Ladybug over and over again. It’s an endless nightmare that I’ve had to live with since I got this stupid ring! And now... now I see who’s the conductor behind that concert of chaos and calamity. Waving his baton around like he has something to prove, when in reality, he does nothing but lead the way.”

”Adrien... Please.” Marinette came over and laid her hands on Adrien as well. “What your father did was wrong, but he’s openly admitting that problem and wants to stop it. Can’t you find it somewhere in your heart to try and forgive him for that? He is your father, after all. And I can tell that his heart’s in the right place, even if it was for the wrong reasons.”

”Marinette... My father is Hawkmoth. He’s the reason why we couldn’t be lovers, why we were forced to avoid showing ourselves, why we’re stuck in this endless loop of fighting the people of Paris Akumatised by his hand.” Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes with fury, but couldn’t hold it as her tenderness gazed back. “Why do you think he deserves to be redeemed?”

”Because Gabriel is Gabriel. Hawkmoth is Hawkmoth.” Marinette concisely looked at Gabriel’s face. “The suit and cowl are a different person entirely. The man underneath is the real deal. Hawkmoth committed all these evil acts. Not Gabriel. The two are one in the same, yes. But their personalities and paths are very different.“ She separately pointed out Gabriel’s face and the Butterfly Miraclous outfit he was wearing. “Hawkmoth lived off of deception and sociopathy. Gabriel wants nothing more than the best for you and did everything he could to cheer you up, even if it meant destroying your relationship with you in the process. The two of them can’t be lumped together like that.”

“But he’s—“

”I know. It’s hard to believe. But the truth is the truth. And now the world knows. It’s the same for when I was unmasked too, Adrien. Confusion, anger, sadness, everything just bubbles up and erupts like a volcano.” Marinette gave Adrien another cuddle. “It’s perfectly fine to feel that way and your anger is completely justified. But if you focus on nothing but the anger, then nothing gets better and the situation escalates to the point where nobody can control it. But I’m here,” she helped Adrien back onto his feet. “I’m your middleman. I’m the girl who de-escalates and fixes everything. I’m Ladybug with or without the suit on.”

”Marinette...” Adrien knew that if he tried to fight Marinette here and now, it wouldn’t do him any good. But even with Hawkmoth’s secret being revealed like this, he still couldn’t forgive Gabriel for everything that had happened. All the lives he had mangled and meshed into his web of chaos. He was, however, starting to get control of himself now. The fog in his mind was beginning to clear, if at a slow pace.

”Adrien. I don’t expect you to forgive me after all I’ve done. If anything, I was more expecting the complete opposite. At the very least, I can lay it all out in front of you, as a confession of my sins rather than a harrowing discovery.” Gabriel glanced over to Marinette, focusing more on her face than the Miraculouses in her hands. “Marinette. Whatever happens now, Adrien is yours. It’s impossible for me to force his hand or yours now that we both know the truth. You deserve each other after what you’ve been through.”

“That’s very kind of you to say, but... what about Emilie? You still want her back, don’t you?” Marinette leaned forward slightly. Was Gabriel starting to lose his want of the wish with this revelation?

”Now that Adrien knows about it, I would be burdening him by wishing for her return unless he also wants her back.” Gabriel said, brushing Adrien’s hair with his hand. “Even now, this reveal scarred him. I wouldn’t want Emilie back if all it does is make him sad. What good is a family if there is discord between the father and son?”

“Gabriel... Are you sure this is what you want?” Mayura asked at last, feeling the pressure be lifted slightly.

”The wish entirely falls down to Adrien’s hands now. It is his choice whether or not he wants his mother back.” Gabriel turned to face Mayura, while a hand was splayed over his son’s back. “So now, we turn to you, Adrien. Do you want to have your mother back?”

Adrien stared up into Gabriel’s eyes, still torn between his father as he was now and his father as he was before. The idea of his mother back in the family at the cost of someone Gabriel held dear was starting to fill his mind. And if he wasn’t the guy who got sacrificed for the wish to go through, then would Mayura still be the martyr? Or would someone else be the one who met their end in order for the wish to be fulfilled? Still, he did miss his mother. And at this point, everything else had been laid out for him. All that he needed to do was to say yes and everything would be granted, but who would be the target of the cost? That was the one thing that he couldn’t still figure out. And besides, who was Mayura anyways? And why did Gabriel care for her so much? That was the only puzzle piece missing from his metaphorical jigsaw.

”Well, Adrien?” Marinette put her hands together and tried to speak to him in a calm, caring tone. “Whatever choice you make, I’ll be there for it.”

Even with Marinette’s support, Adrien was still torn on his choice. Again, he risked being sacrificed himself because of the wish, or Mayura was going to be given up in his stead. Much like how Hawkmoth had Gabriel beneath the outfit, Adrien knew there was someone under Mayura’s outfit as well. And he couldn’t risk whoever she was just throwing everything away for his sake. He took a deep breath and exhaled, looking towards his father at last. ”Can... can I see her, at least?” He finally had the courage to say. “You know more about Emilie than I do, don’t you? Do you... do you have her somewhere?”

”I do.” Gabriel gave him a nod. “Come. Let’s continue this at home, shall we?” He started walking away with Adrien. “Marinette. You’d better come as well. Lord only knows this is going to be huge.”

Marinette just gave a nod and followed with Adrien, Gabriel, and Mayura. Both of the teens donned their Miraculouses, transformed, and sped off towards the Agreste Mansion with Gabriel and Mayura.

Back down on the ground, the crowd had seen everything, and just as Lila made it to the front of the crowd at last, with her knees in pain from all the crawling on paved roads, she saw the superhumans all leaping away. She internally screamed and was about to crawl back the way she came when she saw the crowd dispersing around her. As fast as she could, she ran.

” _Marinette... Whatever you and your friends have got planned, there’s no way you’re leaving me out of this..._ ” She snarled to herself as she thought of nothing but the run. “ _I told you before, didn’t I? Nothing would change because you’re Ladybug? Well, it still hasn’t changed. Come hell or high water, I’ll make you regret crossing me!_ ”

The Last Chance also made their moves too. Since the others had all started making their way to the Agreste Mansion, it was time they did the same. Staying close to the center of the rooftops to avoid suspicion, all fifteen of the superhero teens came together and ran as a unit, rather than as individuals. This was, after all, the day this whole Hawkmoth business ended. And no matter what, they needed to make sure that it all ended smoothly.

* * *

At last, Marinette, Adrien, Gabriel, and Mayura all arrived at the front doors of the mansion. Marinette and Adrien demorphed again, while Gabriel—still dressed in his Hawkmoth attire without the cowl—made his way to the front doors and pulled them open wide. Mayura was quick to enter, as Adrien and Marinette did the same.

“Of all the times I’ve been here, this is one of most overwhelming moments.” Marinette mentioned as she walked into the foyer. Even with all the times she had been around, either for friendly business or as Ladybug, she still couldn’t get over just how palace-like it was.

“Come. Emilie awaits...” Gabriel led Marinette and Adrien through the spacious mansion, passing room after room in the corridors until at last, they came to Gabriel’s office. He went over towards a seemingly harmless mural on the wall and pushed some panels inward, making that part of the wall split and reveal a hidden elevator.

”It’s almost like a spy film, seeing something like this...” Marinette stood in awe as Gabriel and Nathalie went into the elevator.

”How long has this been here, father? Was it as soon as you became Hawkmoth? Or was it after you donned that hideous cowl?” Adrien asked, still feeling a cold sensation around him as he and Marinette went inside.

”It existed long before I became Hawkmoth. Having it made it an easy way to escape and oversee the operations,” Gabriel explained as the door closed and took all four of them down.

Deeper and deeper they went until at last, a large room stood before them with a narrow catwalk leading towards a shrine on the other side. There was a large stained-glass window at the end of the room that was identical to the one Hawkmoth used to send Akumas out of to hunt their prey, and there, at the end of it, surrounded by flowers was a glass casket, where inside, rested a blonde woman with a white suit, arms folded over her chest and a motionless smile on her resting face.

Once the doors were open, Adrien ran all the way to the shrine, not even sparing a thought to look down towards the seemingly infinite chasm beneath them. Once there, he saw her. His mother, Emilie Agreste, tucked away as if she were sleeping. Almost as if she had never died at all. A myriad of emotions and memories ran to his mind in such a sudden burst that it made him flinch and fall to his knees again, resting a hand on the casket. Memories of him playing with his mother, of bonding with her, and sharing his life with her. Emotions that he had long since tried to repress in order to keep up with his father’s orders.

”This is what the Miraculous hunt lead to, Adrien and Marinette. My wife, Emilie Agreste lies lifeless in this casket,” Gabriel pointed it out as he, Marinette, and Mayura finished their walk over the suspended catwalk. “Every attack, every moment, and every confrontation we had, this shrine has been on my mind. I kept coming down here often to pay my respects to Emilie, and also hope that one day, we would meet again...”

”So... it _was_ true.” Marinette said to herself. Now, she felt a little guilty for doubting Gabriel. She took another step forward, then another, and then another, recalling every single villain in her mind all at once, layering the thoughts of Emilie on top of it. “Why didn’t you just tell us that face-to-face, Gabriel? Why lead an army of villains against me and Adrien?”

”My lust to get her back overwhelmed me. Drove me mad, even. Often at times, my Kwami, Nooroo, would be worried for me, but I still treated him like an object; a vessel to do my bidding.” Now, it was Gabriel’s turn to sigh as he finally approached the casket one more time. “I’ve been a terrible human being. I’ve failed as a father and I’ve failed as a Miraculous bearer. Where I should have been inspiring, I was bringing ruin and devastation...”

“Mom...” Adrien couldn’t tear his eyes away from the casket; from his mother. Just seeing her in this state was enough to subdue him. He couldn’t bear to see her like this; forever encased in this glass box. He sniffled a little, letting one more tear roll out as he got back onto his feet. “So... your wish can bring her back?”

”It can, yes. All you need do is let him wish it and all this will be over. I promise.” Mayura held out her hand once more. “That is, if you want her back, Adrien.”

”She... she didn’t deserve to die the way she did.” Adrien felt a huge lump form in his mouth that was making it hard for him to speak. “I... I do want her back but... but what about you? Who are you anyway, Mayura? And why would you put yourself on the line for all of this?”

”Because I know as well as your father how much you need to be happy in this harsh, ruthless world, Adrien.” Mayura took a deep breath. “Duusu. Fold My Feathers.” Mayura’s form was broken in a wash of indigo light, revealing the woman underneath. There, standing before Adrien and Marinette was Nathalie Sancouer, with Duusu popping out next to her.

”Nathalie?! You were in on this too?” Adrien wanted to react more to this reveal, but his mind was already rended by all of the other shocks and surprises he had received today.

”Yes. Yes I was. Seeing Gabriel in such dire straits, I needed to act. So I grabbed the Peacock Miraculous and ran to his aid on Heroes’ Day. But... it took too much of a toll on me, so he had to repair it following the Miracle Queen incident,” Nathalie explained. “Naturally, I wanted to only wear it until this whole thing was over but, well, you know how good of a team you and Marinette make. I had to keep on serving; no matter the cost.”

”Uh, Mistress Nathalie? Why is that funny-looking girl with Adrien?” Duusu immediately cut through the conversation as he floated towards Adrien and Marinette. “G-gah! THEY’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE ME!” Duusu suddenly realised and barrelled into Nathalie’s clothes. “Please, Mistress Nathalie! Make them forget! I don’t want my cover to be blown like thi-hi-iiis!” It started crying.

”Duusu. It’s fine. Trust me.” Nathalie pulled the peacock Kwami out of her clothes and held her out towards Adrien and Marinette. “Meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Or, as they’re more commonly known, Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

”Hello, Duusu. It’s so nice to meet you at last.” Marinette smiled downward at the little indigo peacock. “Tikki and the other Kwamis went on day and night about you and Nooroo while I tried to find Hawkmoth.” She reached out and pet Nooroo on the head.

”Hi!” Immediately, Duusu snapped out of it and smiled again, waving his stumpy little paw at them both. “I wanted to talk to you for so, so, so, so, SOOOOOOOO LONG! But when you’re with Mistress Nathalie who serves Mr. Agreste, you can’t help but keep to yourself.“ He glided up and whispered to her. “Those two really need to get out more, don’t ya think?”

Marinette only chuckled at Duusu’s talkative side. “He’s so vibrant. As if he never knew you were the bad guys.”

”Eh, I just go with the flow. Plus, Mistress Nathalie really doesn’t use me for much. Sure, sure, there’s the occasional Sentimonster, but I mean she’s pretty independent. I mean, have you seen her technique with those fans? I mean, yeah, she tried to hurt you and your other hero friends, but you can’t deny that talent, girl.” Duusu just kept on talking as Nathalie took the conversation back into her own hands.

”Duusu was one respite I had in this whole ordeal, but even then, he was still just a Kwami. Even now, like Gabriel, I do feel kind of bad for mistreating him, and bending the Peacock’s powers in this way.” Nathalie reached for the Peacock Miraculous, rubbing the brooch tenderly. “When I vanish, I want you to do me a favour, Marinette. Please. Find a good owner for him. Someone who can handle his powers and give him the love he needs. The same goes for Nooroo too. Don’t let there be another Hawkmoth.”

”I’ll do my best.” Marinette gave another smile as she looked back at Duusu once again.

”—And then there was the time I ended up using her toothbrush to pull this funny little prank on Nooroo when he was sleeping. Oh, the look on his face! I was giggling all the way back to Nathalie’s bed that night. But anyways, I’ve rambled on long enough. I tend to do that. Do you think I talk too much?” Duusu finally finished.

”No. Not at all. In fact, I know a few people that would _love to see you,_ Duusu.” Marinette gently nuzzled the Kwami as best as she could.

”Anyway. If all that’s said and done.... are we ready?” Adrien asked as he took Marinette’s hand. “For the wish and everything?”

”Only if you are, Adrien.” Marinette tightened her grip. “I know today’s been really, really hard on all of us, but this is about to end. The one thing I still can’t get over is Nathalie. Is she ready for this? To say her goodbyes?”

”I am.” Nathalie nodded and took one last look. “Duusu. Are you ready?”

”Yep!” Duusu gave a vigorous nod. “Ready for what?”

”For me to say goodbye.” Nathalie said as she closed her hand around the Peacock Miraculous.

”Goodbye?! But I don’t know everything about you yet!” Duusu sped over to Nathalie’s side and tried to pull her hand away from the Miraculous, not even moving her fingers no matter how hard he pulled. “I don’t know what you like to watch on TV, or if you have a favourite colour! I don’t even know what you used to do as a little kid! Don’t go before I know, Mistress Nathalie!”

”I’ll miss you too, Duusu.” Nathalie shed a tear of her own as she finally pulled the Peacock Miraculous off of her body, causing Duusu to disappear one last time. “Thank you for your service, Duusu...” More tears fell down her side as she looked at the barren Peacock Miraculous, alone without a master.

Marinette and Adrien both felt sad at that touching departure, but still, they knew what they had to do. Marinette took the Peacock Miraculous from Nathalie’s hands and placed it safely in her pouch. Then, she turned to Gabriel and held out her Ladybug Miraculous again. Adrien did the same shortly afterward, though he was still trying to fight back his own emotions.

”Well, Gabriel. We’re ready when you are.” Marinette said at last.

At last, Gabriel collected both the Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculouses. He slipped the ring onto his finger and the earrings were placed on his ears. Once both Miraculouses were firmly applied, a yin-yang sigil formed around his feet and energy began to dance and swirl around him, lifting him off his feet. He was soon bubbled up in a yellow-purple aura of light, as creation and destruction coalesced and grew around him. His eyes started to glow brightly as his voice echoed.

” **My wish...** ” Gabriel spoke through the sounds of the magical energy growing more and more with each passing second. At long last, he was going to get Emilie back. His nightmare would be over forever. All he needed to do was say it. “ **My wish... I wish for Emilie Agreste... to be returned to this world!** ”

At last, an eruption of light and colours filled the room. One that swallowed Marinette, Adrien, Hawkmoth, Nathalie, and Emilie all at once and burst out of the stained glass window, forming a powerful, bright projection outside. Everyone could see the light, including Lila and everyone from the Last Chance. Lila cracked a mischievous smile as the Last Chance stared in awe at the light streaming out of the mansion.

Inside the torrent of energy, Nathalie started to fade away; her arms and legs disappearing as the rest of her body did the same. As her head and face was consumed, she finally let out a real smile as one final tear rolled out of her eyes, before it too was assimilated into the light. As soon as she disappeared, the casket holding Emilie Agreste’s body started to crack as Emilie’s arm twitched. As she opened her eyes, the casket exploded in another blast of light.

The white light faded away, and as it did, the Ladybug, Black Cat, and Butterfly Miraculouses fell to the ground. Everyone looked up and saw Emilie, suspended in the air, descending to Gabriel’s side, like a princess from a fairy tail. She delicately landed on her feet, the noise echoing throughout the room. She moaned as she opened her eyes at last. And there, standing before her, was her husband. Gabriel Agreste.

“G... Gabriel? Is... is that you?” Emilie asked as her vision started to refocus, revealing the man at last. She watched as a smile formed on Gabriel’s face, along with tears of joy as he sprinted towards her and gave her the tightest hug that he could have ever given her.

”Emilie! I’ve missed you so much!” Gabriel cried as he let all the tears flow out. He had completely forgotten the Miraculouses were even there anymore. “So many years spent away from you, it was agony on me and Adrien!”

”Years? Is that how long I was asleep for?” Emilie looked back at where her casket used to be. Instead, there was nothing but a shrine dedicated to her, with Marinette and Adrien standing before her. “Adrien! Oh my! You look so much older now!”

”M... Mother.” Adrien was shaking. This was like a dream for him. His mother was alive and well, standing there before him. He took a single shaky step forward, then another, and then he too started running into his mother’s embrace. “MOM!” He started to cry a waterfall as well. “You’re back! You’re finally back after so long... I thought you were dead!”

”Adrien! Gabriel! Oh, well this is a wonderful sight, isn’t it?” Emilie just hugged her two boys as tightly as she could. “I didn’t know I’d been sleeping for years. If that’s the case, then we seriously need to make up for lost time, don’t we?”

Gabriel finally wiped away his tears and, with a smile, he said, “Oh, absolutely, Emilie. We’ll have all the time in the world to spend together. You, me, and Adrien together. A true family once again...”

”Yeah... A true family.” Adrien was still crying, but it was for multiple reasons. In all of his happiness, he had noticed that Nathalie was gone. Swallowed up by the force of the wish. Never to return. He cried to mourn her sacrifice as well as the return of his mother.

”Emilie Agreste?” Marinette mustered up the courage to speak to the resurrected woman. “Hi.”

”Oh? Who are you?” Emilie asked, examining Marinette from head to toe. “Gabriel? You didn’t tell me you had a guest over. What’s your name, sweetie?” Emilie asked as her head shifted to Marinette.

”My name’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m one of Adrien’s friends,” she explained. Then, she had trouble trying to explain the situation to her as best as she could. In the end, she scrapped the idea and simply grinned at her. “Welcome back from dreamland, Emilie. I hope you had a nice sleep.”

”Oh, it was wonderful. This is a really nice girl, Gabriel. And she’s already making friends with our little dumpling, Adrien.” She tousled Adrien’s hair, ruffling it up at the sides. “You should invite her over more often. I know how busy Adrien can be, what with all the stuff he has in his life.”

“I’ll... I’ll be sure to do just that, dear.” Gabriel blushed as he said that. He hadn’t used the word ‘dear’ when referring to his wife for a long time. It was then that he looked down and saw the Miraculouses. He motioned towards them, which made her pick them all back up.

”Thank you.” Marinette put the Butterfly Miraculous into the same pouch as the Peacock Miraculous. She slipped the Ladybug Miraculous back onto her ears and walked back up to Adrien. “Adrien, I believe this is yours.” She slipped it back onto his finger, which made his cheeks turn even more red.

”Marinette... I... I can’t thank you enough for this.” He extended his arm and pulled Marinette into another tender hug which he now shared with the whole family. “Thank you. For everything, Bugaboo.”

As Marinette shared the hug, she was once again deep in thought. She was exceptionally happy that Gabriel and Adrien finally got their happy ending; that Emilie Agreste was alive and well and that the threat of Hawkmoth had been snuffed out. But at the same time, looking down at the pouch, she still thought about Nathalie, and how her sacrifice was what made this all happen. She held the pouch tight to her, mourning the loss of Nathalie. But... at least she faded from this mortal coil happily; comforted by the fact that her final act brought Adrien and Gabriel’s smiles back.

* * *

At last, Marinette made her way back to the front gate of the Agreste Mansion, which had kindly been opened up for her so that she could leave the premises. There was already a crowd of happy people waiting for her as she stood on the steps of the building.

”Well, I guess that’s that then,” Marinette said as she stared at the reformed family with a smile. “See you in class tomorrow, Adrien.”

”You too, Marinette.” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head. “And hey, feel free to call me if you just wanna talk or hang out. I’m sure that mom and dad could make some... gaps in the schedule for us.” He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and Emilie’s backs.

“Oh, I’m sure that we will, my little sugarloaf.” Emilie said as she held Adrien close. “You need all the friends you can get when it comes to the fashion life. So many hours of paparazzi and interviews. It can drive people mad sometimes. Take it from me.”

”Speaking of fashion, Marinette. I do apologise for all the times I might have seemed cold or disinterested towards you or your friends. From now on, that’s going to change,” Gabriel put his hands together. “If you’re ever in the need for a career in fashion yourself, find me. You have great potential, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I look forward to seeing what you create.”

”Thank you, Gabriel,” replied Marinette.

”Ready to go, Marinette?” Tikki asked from within her pouch, clutching both the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses as tight as she could.

”Not yet. There’s just one last thing I need to take care of.” Marinette told Tikki, then threw herself into another hug with Adrien, kissing him on the lips this time. “See you soon, kitty!” And with that, she dashed off into the crowd, who cheered her on as she sped off on her way home, with all the Miraculouses in hand.

As she passed by the group of people cheering her on, giving her their elation, she didn’t see Lila skulking away back into the alleyways, scoffing at herself like that.

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, the Last Chance stood triumphantly.

”Well, guess that’s it then.” King Monkey folded his arms behind his head. “No more Hawkmoth or Mayura.”

”We should celebrate!” Pygmy was practically bouncing on the spot.

”Yeah, we should!” Tigara added, as she high-fived Pygmy hard.

”But wait... doesn’t this mean we’ll have to split up now?” Rampage asked. “I mean, think about it. Without Hawkmoth, it’s gonna get awfully quiet around here with nothing to fight.”

”I have to agree. What’s the point of us carrying those Miraculouses around anymore if there’s nothing we need to do?” Madam Mouse asked.

”Oh yeah... that’s right.” Gruff just realised what that meant.

”The Last Chance doesn’t need to be here anymore. Not if Hawkmoth’s not around to haunt Paris,” Cockerel chimed in, his face starting to frown.

”Well, who says we need to split up anyway?” Rena Rouge was the next one to talk.

”Huh?” All of the Last Chance turned to her in surprise.

”Think about it. We’re total superheroes now. That doesn’t just mean we throw in the towel like that, right?” She started to speak. “Sure, Hawkmoth might be gone, but there’s still gonna be things we can do. Either as superheroes, or as regular teens.“

“Hmm... You might actually have an idea there, Rena.” Ruff clicked her fingers. “Who says we need to toss these things away just because there’s no crime to fight? We can still have fun with these new powers, right?”

”I do have to admit, it would be nice to experiment with these powers myself. And now that there are no more Akumas or Amoks to impede the research in any way or form, we have plenty of time on our hands,” Pegasus smiled. “I wonder if the Masters would also agree.”

”I’m sure they would. I mean, they’re part of a super-secret training society for superheroes. I’m sure they’ve still got lots of things left for us to do and ways we can train.“ Carapace crossed his arms. “Not to mention, there’ll be some more baddies to stomp out some day, even if it takes years.”

”Oh, I’d be down for that.“ Honeybee flashed a grin as she held her top out. “This little stinger’s gonna be stingin’ much bigger prey than Hawkmoth soon. Just you wait.”

”As will my blade. My dragons long for a good fight against a vile fiend.” Ryuko caressed the tip of her sword as a noble samurai would. “Patience will be my virtue. And justice our blade.”

”Makes it sound a lot more dramatic when you put it like that,” Viperion calmly retorted. “But yeah. I could do with some more training. In case we get some other big bad monster trying to hurt us.”

The other members clamoured in agreement.

”Well, you guys head on home. I’ll check in with Future Me, then join you back at the hideout.” Bunnyx tipped her hand. Once she did, the other Last Chance agents gave a nod and split off in all directions. At last, Bunnyx was alone. She looked down at her watch. “Burrow!” She called out, and manifested a time portal.

She jumped in and saw the many different time holes within the Burrow. There, standing around monitoring it all was her future self. Once she saw Present Bunnyx standing there, she couldn’t help but hurry over. “Hey, Mini-Me! How’s it hanging?”

”Oh, it’s going great, Future Me. We totally won!” Present Bunnyx threw her hands into the air. “Ladybug and Cat Noir reasoned with Hawkmoth and Mayura and now the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses are back in her hands!”

”Awesome! Now, if my calculations are correct, and they usually are, then that must mean that the dark future that I saw must be clearing up.” Future Bunnyx shifted the time holes, moving whole lines and columns of them. Many a time period could be seen in each hole, until at last, she came back to the one where Akumas were ravaging people. Already, it rippled, as time continued to change and warp with the altered present. “Now, c’mon, little time hole. Show me a happy ending!”

Both Alixes waited and watched as time contorted and mangled itself. The other time holes rippled ever so slightly to signify the changes made to the timestream. At last, the timehole they were looking at took on a new form. The old one had been wiped away and now, a different future appeared. It showed Paris completely normal and unharmed.

”YES!” Both Alixes fist-pumped and cheered at what they had done. At long last, time had gone back to normal.

Their moment of joy was brief, however, as a pillar of energy erupted from College Francois Dupont. One of purple and indigo light. Butterflies and peacock feathers were spreading throughout the air as a figure took to the skies, spreading its’ wings wide as lightning emanated from its’ body.

”Wait, what?!” The future Alix took a closer look at the newly-formed timeline and got a closer look at the girl. It took some effort to maintain the new vision, but at last, it was properly focused. The image now revealed a girl that they both knew all too well.

There, commanding the Akumas and Amoks was a girl with brown hair, olive-green eyes hidden by a mask consisting of a fusion of a butterfly and a peacock, wielding a cane with feathery spikes along the blade. Her attire was dark purple and indigo fused together to make it seem like a flowery dress. A cracked pattern ran across the outfit as the back of her collar was raised to look like a headrest.

”Lila?! How on earth does she have the Miraculouses?!” Present Alix gasped in horror as the newly-villified Lia swung her cane down on the city, as the sky turned dark and thunder rolled in.

”I don’t know, but I’m putting a stop to it!” Future Alix limbered herself up for a fight.

”Wait, Future Me! I’m coming too!” Present Alix tried to grab her arm.

”No! It’s too dangerous. If you perish there, it won’t be like I remember it. And then time will break even more!” Future Alix broke off of Present Alix’s hold. “You need to go back to your time. Warn Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Last Chance. Prepare them! Don’t let them be caught off-guard!” And then, she pushed Present Alix back to the present where she had come from while she leapt through the newly-crafted future.

Present Bunnyx landed on her butt as the Burrow hole closed up. She tried to run back through it, but it closed up. Groaning to herself, she held out the watch and cried, “Burrow!” Again to try and open it back up. Unfortunately for her, nothing of the sort happened. “C’mon... Burrow!” She slapped the watch and, as she did, she watched one of the segments start to fade away. “Ugh... I totally forgot that I only get one use of that thing as a kid!” She looked around at the peaceful scenery one more time. For all she knew, it might have been the last time Paris was like this. “I gotta warn everyone! Fast!” Using the time she had left, Bunnyx went off towards Master Fu’s old house. Back to the Last Chance. They’d be the first people she told about what was about to happen. And if she wasn’t quick enough, the last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here we are. I didn’t want to waste the newest members of the Last Chance like this, so I wrapped things up with Hawkmoth and Mayura and decided to let Lila take the villain spotlight for this climax. My reasoning here was because I always believe that Lila always had some other ulterior motive. I mean seriously. She’s in cahoots with Gabriel in the show, she has a hatred for Marinette, and she knows about Miraculous business (I mean, she literally grabs an Akuma out of thin air willingly. Who else does that?)
> 
> So, let me know what you all thought of this and whether or not you like the idea. Because now, the race is on to stop Lila from becoming... well, even more of a monster than she already is and stop her from becoming a supervillain.
> 
> Oh, and one more thing I want to announce before I go. This fanfic now has a TV Tropes page. Courtesy of the lovely EnPassant4264. Lots of love to her. (Or him. Could be a him. You never know.)
> 
> And until next time, everyone. Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night.


	27. Inducting New Evil

Bunnyx threw herself across the rooftops as the time on her Miraculous ticked down by the second. She needed to regroup with the others as fast as she could. As far as she knew, the incident where Lila became the new Hawkmoth—or whatever other creature she was in that dark future—could have happened at any time; even today. She needed to make sure that the others were aware of Lila's new power before she unleashed it—or acquired it.

Little did Bunnyx know, that below, someone had seen her. Lila noticed her speeding along the rooftops and couldn't help but follow. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and kept her eyes solely focused on Bunnyx at all times. One way or another, she needed to get to her and fast. Seeing as how she was really Alix underneath that mask and outfit, it didn't really matter whether or not she lost sight of Bunnyx. She could always follow after her civilian form instead. Chase two rabbits and they both escape, they told her. But chase one rabbit? Completely different.

Eventually, Alix's Miraculous couldn't take it anymore. It was almost completely drained. She let out a groan and leapt down into the alleyway. "Fluff. Counter-Clockwise." She said, and Fluff was ejected from the Rabbit Miraculous, landing flat in the palm of Alix's hand. "Take it easy, bud. I gotcha." Alix reached into her pocket and gave her some more carrots to nibble away at. She watched the rabbit Kwami weakly nibble away at the food, trying to get some of her energy back. After which, she took out her rollerblades, stuck them on and put Fluff into her helmet. After which, she sped out of the alleyway and down the streets.

With her rollerblades, Alix finally made it to Master Fu's old house where inside, the rest of the Last Chance were all sitting together and talking about their victory over Hawkmoth. Before she went in, she looked around to make sure that there was no-one around to see her. The last thing that she needed in times like this was for someone to see her and the rest of the Last Chance and unearth that secret. It was bad enough that the other Miraculous holders had shown their identities. No more identities needed to be dredged up today. When she found that there was nobody around to spy on her and the others, she let out a sigh of relief and went inside.

Once Alix walked inside and shut the door behind her, the others turned to face her and watched as she sat down with the rest of them.

"So, how'd it go?" Rose asked, breaking the silence between them all.

"You and Future Bunnyx find a better future? One without the whole army of Akumas?" Juleka spoke next.

"Well, yeah, we did." Alix gave a nod. But then, a sigh fell out of her lips. "But... well, something else happened.

"Something else?" Alya cocked a brow. "What do you mean by 'something else', Alix?"

"Well, once we got rid of that dark future that she saw, another dark future just popped up in its place." Alix pulled off her helmet and picked Fluff up out of it. "As soon as we both saw it, Future Me just went charging in without a plan to try and stop it. I don't know exactly how she's gonna pull it off, but I'm worried. In fact, I'd like to say that I'm terrified of what's about to go down."

"I'd like to believe you, Alix, but I mean, we've already won." Ivan folded his arms. "Hawkmoth's not gonna be around anymore now that Marinette has the Miraculouses. And the punks who do try to take it from here are gonna have to answer to all of us."

"It's true." Max pushed his glasses closer to his face. "At our projected rate of growth and efficiency, there's a 0.00001% chance that whoever does get the Butterfly Miraculous would ever be able to defeat all seventeen of the other ones at the same time. Still, what you did say warrants some form of evidence, Alix. Do you have a way to verify this claim of a dark future?"

"Of course I do, poindexter. And you know damn well that I do." Alix just scoffed and went back for the Miraculous." Fluff. Clockwise." She said calmly and donned the guise of Bunnyx again. "Burrow!" She opened up the time portal that leads to her Burrow, then went inside. "See, guys? I'm not lying." Bunnyx reached out for the air and fiddled with the time holes to see where exactly her future self was fighting, which prompted the rest of the Last Chance to look inside.

"Ooh... so this is where your future self runs off to whenever she has to hop through time?" Mylene asked as she looked around the otherworldly temporal plane. "It kind of looks like something out of the future, or some abstract painting."

Nathaniel whistled. "I could definitely make something out of all of this. Future you has good taste, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. But again, that probably won't matter." Alix finally found the time hole that depicted the future with her future self in it.

Inside the bleak future, the skies were dark and cloudy, spitting out lightning every other moment. The sky was emblazoned with a titanic, indigo sigil; the same shape as the one used whenever Hawkmoth and Mayura double-contracted a target. There was a strong wind blowing, and Akumas and Amoks filled the air, waiting to swoop in on their prey. Then, the fighters came into view. Future Bunnyx and Lila were both duking it out, with Bunnyx's parasol colliding with the bladed cane—that looked more like a sword from a fantasy novel, movie, or videogame. Both sides were highly aggressive, with Future Bunnyx darting forward with her agility, while this timeline's Lila was using her wings to propel herself through the skies like a majestic—though that was lost on the viewing teens—falcon.

"Wait... is that—" Aurore figured out who the girl in the picture was behind the mask, wings, outfit, and cane. "Lila?!"

"I **_knew_** there was something off about that snake..." Alya couldn't help but seethe at the thought of Lila being behind this end-of-the-world scenario. She thought back to everything that Lila had done, every single word that had come out of her mouth, the many times that Marinette had accused her of lying, and the most damning of all; the Three Foxes incident. Lila caused all of that of her own accord; not because she was following Hawkmoth's will, but because of her own agenda. And now, here she was with the Miraculouses; the Butterfly and the Peacock together.

"How is she controlling both Hawkmoth and Mayura's Miraculouses together?" Kim had noticed that she was wearing and wielding both Miraculouses together. "Like, how? I thought that you could only use one Miraculous at a time, right?"

"I can't tell either, but something else has my eye. Take a look at Lila. Not just her wings and her new outfit, but there's something else about her." Marc looked closer at the scene and saw that in between blows, Lila had a very noticeable new feature. It looked like her skin was breaking apart; cracking like a nut would before it was shattered, with eerie indigo light shining out of it. "She looks... damaged."

"And it's not just her either, look there!" Kagami noticed something else entirely beginning to show in the time hole. More and more figures were showing up. They looked like Akumatised villains from the past, now accompanied by Sentimonsters of their own. Both the villains and the Sentimonsters, as well as sharing Lila's new colour scheme like with the Scarlet Moth Plot were also showing the same cracks in their bodies; as if they too were breaking under her control. "Those poor people... Monsters mangled beyond imagination. This is worse than any tengu, oni, or gashadokuro I've ever seen."

"I was hoping that it wasn't true, but I'm afraid that it is..." Kaalki flitted out of Max's clothes and took a look at the chaos that was unfolding before her eyes as she watched Bunnyx try to fight back against Lila and all of her Akuma-Amokatised followers and their Sentimonsters. "I don't know how she did it, but Lila's learned about Fusion. And she's using it for evil..."

"This is horrible..." Daizzi took one look at the scene, then pressed her face into Roaar's belly. "Fusion should only be used for good; not like this! Ladybug would never have let this happen..."

"When exactly did this happen?" Wayzz asked, trying to discern the time at which Lila made her move. "After all, it can't exactly be imminent, can it? Fusion is a technique that is only told to the most elite of disciples within the Order. Ladybug is the exception because, well, she's Ladybug. But for a commoner to learn Fusion off of the bat, use it, and then proceed to be an even more dangerous incarnation of Hawkmoth than Gabriel Agreste ever was? It's... it's... well, it's just wrong! In every sense of the word!"

"Guys? What even is fusion?" Nino asked, looking at the frightened Kwamis clamouring around the dark future ahead.

"Well, Nino. Fusion is a dangerous technique that takes years upon years of mastery to use," Wayzz turned back and explained to Nino. "Simply put, you wear the two Miraculouses you want to fuse, call out both of their Kwamis names, and then finish with Unify." He explained with his little stumps. "Ladybug has used Fusion before, but sparingly at that. The maximum recommended Miraculouses for Fusion are two. Attempting a Fusion with any more would yield cataclysmic results."

"And somehow, she knows how to use it. This... **commoner** knows how to use Fusion!" Orikko tossed her stumps towards Lila, who was still holding her ground against Bunnyx, even as she beat back her attacks and the assault of her villain army. "This 'Lila' person will be the death of us all if this future comes to pass, everyone. That's why we NEED to make a plan to stop her."

"Hey, hey. Chillax. Lila isn't here. It's not like she can learn this kinda stuff straight away." Kim pushed his arms down. "So long as nobody tells her about Fusion and she doesn't get the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses, everything should be hunky-dory, right?"

"Somehow, I don't think it's gonna be that easy..." Bunnyx watched as her future self finally came careening back into the world of the Burrow, bursting past the teens and their Kwamis all at once. "Future Me!"

"Ugh... This is rough." Future Bunnyx pushed herself to her feet. "Even when she's twenty-something years younger than me, she's still got all of the tenacity of a real villain. And here I thought the Twin Queens of the Inner World were tough cookies to crack..." It was then that Future Bunnyx noticed the rest of the Last Chance in the Burrow with her. "Hey, wait... What are you all doing here?"

"Duh, we're working on a plan to stop Lila, what else?" Present Bunnyx asked. "Look, I know that it's a little bit against the order, but sometimes, you've gotta know that there are times where ya have to throw all that out the window, y'know?"

"Heh. You always were a rebellious little scamp, weren't you?" Future Bunnyx sighed as she tousled Present Bunnyx's hair. "Well, at least you're not disrupting the timeline by doing this. That's the _last thing_ we need right now; me not being able to remember things the way they should be."

"Are you alright?" Rose asked as she wandered up to tend to Future Bunnyx's body. Her suit started to show wear and tear, revealing the flesh underneath it. The flesh parts were either unharmed or showed bruises and cuts. "You look like you've been through a lot."

"Lila... She's got an **army** in that timeline, Mini Rose. Like, literally EVERYONE that got Akumatised before back when Gabriel was Hawkmoth is back. The only exceptions are all of you, Ladybug, and Cat Noir." Future Bunnyx collapsed to her knees and de-morphed, showing off her civilian form to the other teens, who caught her as she fell.

"Alix!" The Fluff that had been resting in Future Alix's Miraculous popped out and noticed the state that she was in, before diving over to give her a tight hug.

"Alix? Uh... Future Alix, I mean. Are you sure you can go back in there?" Aurore asked, being one of the first to help Future Alix back to her feet. "We can totally take over if you want.

"N... no. Aurore. I can't let any of you or your mini-selves go in there." The older Alix moaned as she looked up into Aurore's caring eyes. "And since that future's imminent, I can't go back to my own time and get the help of my team. Not until this one gets fixed. Because that timeline's gonna get erased in favour of this new one if Lila wins.

"But there has to be something we can try!" Sabrina pleaded as she grabbed Future Alix's cheeks. "We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"Sab... Wait, are you ok with being called Sab in this time? Or do I still have to wait until you get older before you're fine with it?" Future Alix turned to Sabrina's eyes. "Whatever. Look, I know that you're all great heroes. You're the Last Chance, for crying out loud. But even then, this is a dangerous mission. I'm talking about an end-of-the-world crisis. Just like the whole Cat Blanc deal. I can't just send you running in there like fangirls at a mosh pit."

"We have to try, though! This is a problem that Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be able to solve on their own!" Nathaniel exclaimed. And just as he said that he looked back at the dark future, to see that Ladybug and Cat Noir were now in the focus, getting massacred by the villains and Sentimonsters. Beaten, battered, bruised, and thrown around like ragdolls before they were planted into the ground, right in front of Lila's face.

"Look at you, Dupain-Cheng." Lila spat, then kicked Ladybug away. "You're a mess. Your Miraculous has given you an ego you don't even realise. You think you can win because of your confidence. Your... luck, shall we say?" She flew over, took Ladybug's yo-yo, and snapped it in half, then smashed both of the halves under her feet, reducing it all to rubble. "Look at it, Marinette. Your luck's just run out." She said as she took her foot off of the dust.

"Get... off... of her!" Cat Noir screamed and lunged at her with his staff, only for Lila to catch it, pull Cat Noir to her, driving her heels into his neck, and leave him stuck on the floor.

"And your little knight in shining armour's paying the price for it too." Lila went on, mocking with her ever-venomous tone. "You could never win. You can't win as a teenage girl, you can't win as Ladybug, you can't win, period. Just give up. It's the easy way out at this point." She picked up Ladybug's head and watched her pupils shrink. "Lies are what people want to believe, but they don't know that they hurt until it's too late. But now... I can make everyone see the truth. My truth. My philosophy. My rules."

"What... do you mean?" Marinette groaned as she tried to stare into Lila's vengeful eyes.

"Don't you understand it yet? It doesn't matter what humans do in this world. **Not one bit**." Lila looked around at her loyal army of Akuma-Amokatised villains. "Everything that we do no matter what it is doesn't change the world. We're all constrained. Held back. Trapped in a mortal shell with nothing to drive our convictions; our desires. Well, that's all going to change." She dropped Ladybug to the ground, watching as her arms and legs splayed in a mess. "Hawkmoth was nothing more than an enabler. I'll be a much better instrument of change than he ever was. In my world, everyone is going to get what they want, when they want, however, they want, and destroy whoever they want to get it. That's what these Miraculouses do, you know. They give you the power to get your wishes granted; no matter what you do to achieve them."

"You're sick, Lila!" Ladybug barked back.

"And so are you, Marinette-Dupain-Cheng. Thinking that you can live in this happy-go-lucky world and think you'll always win because you're some overly-powerful superhero and that friendship always wins the day just like those crappy magical girl animes? Get real." Lila summoned a pair of Amoks and Akumas. "This isn't like those kinds of stories..." And with that, she pushed a pair of the creatures into Ladybug's two earrings.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir tried to make a valiant rescue, but Lila tossed the other Amok and Akuma into his Miraculous and bo staff, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

"Alright, I can't watch this anymore. I just can't!" Present Bunnyx, from the outside, just closed the time window and threw it away. "We. Need. To. Stop. Her."

"I'm still trying to wonder how she even gets the Miraculouses in the first place. After all, Marinette's got them, and you know what Marinette's like towards Lila, right?" Mylene tipped her hand. "The whole reason she became trapped in that Sentimonster was because of her hatred towards Lila. She mentioned something about how she lies rather constantly."

"Still, you'd never think that she would lie like that, right? She seemed to be rather sweet and sincere about it..." Rose looked towards Juleka.

"Some people, you can't really tell what's hiding underneath. We didn't know that Gabriel was Hawkmoth, and we didn't know that Lila was that bad of a liar." Juleka folded her arms as she took one last glance up at that dark future.

"Do you think that the Masters would know what to do in the case of an end-of-the-world scenario like this?" Max looked towards the flock of Kwamis. "Surely, since they study the ways of the Miraculous, that they must have a contingency plan for cases where stuff like this would happen."

"Well... the Masters do have a lot of knowledge on Miraculouses and their heroes. It's no wonder that they decided to document the many glorious adventures we and our wielders had over the ages." Stommp put his hands by his sides. "Still, for something like this? It's awfully dangerous."

"Never known you to be so scared about it, Stommp," Ziggy replied. "Usually, you're always the most boastful, brave, strong-hearted Kwami of them all!"

"Yes. It's quite unprecedented of you to have hesitation in your heart, Stommp." Sass flew over to his side. "These are strange times indeed, aren't they, old friend?"

"Indeed. Very much so. But still, if these children are the last chance we have of saving this world, then so be it. I have the utmost faith in them and whatever plans they have." Stommp landed on Ivan's shoulders.

"You'd... better hope so." Future Alix coughed and spluttered, as her body started to become transparent. Her right arm was barely there. And everyone else had noticed.

"Future Me!" Present Bunnyx looked horrified at what was happening to her future self. "You're..."

"Fading away. Yeah, that happens. It's not like it's the first time I've been through this." Future Alix turned to face Present Bunnyx. "That's the drawback of the Rabbit Miraculous. The timestream gets altered beyond control? The Miraculous holder—that being you—ends up fading away if the damage isn't restored."

"No..." Present Bunnyx threw herself down on top of Future Alix. "No, no, no, no. It's gonna be alright, Future Me! Just hang in there!" As soon as she said that, though, her Miraculous started to beep frenetically. She had been expending her power with the Burrow, and now it was going to throw her out.

"You wanna save me, everyone? There's only one thing you have to do. Defeat Lila, and all this? It's all undone. I don't fade away and everything's all hunky-dory." Future Alix looked around at the teenage versions of the Last Chance. "And, hey, when you grow up, tell my Ladybug and Cat Noir that it was an honour to work with them, alright?"

"No. Alya shook her head and held Future Alix's hands. "We'll tell her together. All of us."

And like that, Future Alix was witnessing all of the teens help her up and get her balance back. Even when she was about to disappear, her friends—or rather, the younger versions of them—were still by her side; there to support her through thick and thin. A small chuckle escaped her lips. "You always were a tightly-knit group. Even though you were so different. No wonder all the stuff we did together in the future was so much fun."

"We'll come through. Our Miraculouses, and, to an extent, our bonds, will prevail." Kagami gave Future Alix a genuine smile, then turned back to the portal. "We'll find the Masters, gain whatever knowledge and tools we need, and deliver a swift end unto this Lila's reign of terror."

"Yeah. That jerk's going down for what she did to my girl. For what she did to all of us." Alya, with renewed vigour, made fists out of her hands. "Get ready, Lila Rossi, because the Last Chance is coming. And they're coming in hard and fast."

"Now that's the stuff I like to see." Future Alix grinned, as she watched the Last Chance leave the world of the Burrow behind. She watched as the Present Bunnyx made her way out as well, but before she made it through, she said, "Oh, and Mini-Me?"

"Y-yeah?" Present Bunnyx looked back at her future self.

"Don't ever change." Future Alix gave Present Bunnyx a salute with two fingers. "Don't ever stop being you. No matter what comes your way, no matter who tries to be a jerk to you or whatever kind of trouble you face, you've got this. Do yourself, your friends, and everyone around you proud. Both as Bunnyx, and as yourself. As Alix Kubdel."

"Thanks, Future Me." Alix gave a nod. Then, with those last words, the time on her Miraculous expired, the Burrow portal closed, and Bunnyx's attire melted away to reveal Alix underneath it all again.

"Alright. So we have our plan." Aurore pushed her hands together as the Last Chance all gathered around together. "We know now that Lila gets the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses soon. So what we need to do is stop her from getting her hands on them in the first place," she started. "And as we know, Ladybug's got the Miraculouses under lock and key."

"Correct. So what we need to do is make it so that Lila doesn't get any chances to get the Miraculouses. If she tries to steal them, we intervene at the point which she makes her move. If that fails and she slips under the radar, we resort to the Masters' tactics and inventory," Max nodded. "I'll have Markov make some arrangements to figure out Lila's timetable so that we can make sure she doesn't cross paths with Marinette and, in the crux points that she does or deviates from the norm, then we—"

"Basically, Max, before this all becomes one giant nerd hearing, you're saying that we've gotta keep close to Lila and close to Marinette at all times?" Kim cut through his conversation. "That's the impression that I'm getting. We keep Marinette's Miraculouses safe by staying close to her, we keep Lila from getting close by hanging around her, and if all else fails, just do what we always do."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Luka gave a nod. "Now, me and Kagami do have our stuff to do, but as soon as things go wrong, we'll be on our way. Just shoot us a message and we'll come running."

"In the meantime, we'd better get ready for the night ahead." Kagami looked outside and saw that the sun was setting over the horizon. "Dusk beckons and our families will worry where we are. We shall regroup at the rec centre, then get what we need from the Masters." Kagami made her way to the door, opened it wide, and left the others.

"Right. We'd better split too, right?" Nino asked as he turned to Alya.

"Yeah. See you tonight, Nino." Alya flashed him a smile as the two of them left the building.

One by one, the other teens of the Last Chance left behind Master Fu's derelict, abandoned domicile and dissipated towards their houses. After which, Alix hung behind and locked the door up with Fluff. Little did they know that all of them had been watched. Out of the corners of the house, Lila had been there. She had heard everything about their plan and now, she knew what to do. Lila had to stick it to Marinette; steal the Miraculouses at the first chance that she could get; before the Last Chance found her, and kept her from reaching her dreams.

* * *

That night, the fifteen teens gathered in the training hall of the Rec Centre once again, all standing before Master Chi once again. Only this time, a feeling of unease, of dread lingered in the air. The kids were still thinking about their plans and how they were going to stop Lila before or after she became whatever she was. If they didn't pull through and they ended up losing to Lila, then what would become of them? Of their families? Of the world? Lila wanted to change more than any of them knew. But how much would she change if she won? Or would it all be mangled beyond repair and redemption?

"You seem troubled, students," Master Chi had seen the discord in their hearts just from looking at them. "What's the matter?"

"Master Chi... we saw something earlier today." Alix stepped forward and swallowed. "After Hawkmoth got back Emilie, he gave up the Miraculouses to Ladybug. But... well, I went to check in with the future and it turns out, that dark future's still happening."

"And you won't believe it, but the one who's behind the dark future now is our own classmate. Lila." Marc added, twiddling his fingers.

"Lila?" Master Chi tilted her head.

"Lila Rossi. She's an Italian girl with brown hair and olive-green eyes," Max explained. "She has a straight-hairstyle with no fringe, and she has been Akumatised into being Volpina and Chameleon in the past."

"I see. This is bad. As Volpina, she gained knowledge of the Miraculouses. If she actually manages to get a hold of the Butterfly, that could be a problem." Master Chi stroked her chin, trying to take in what the kids had said.

"It's not just the Butterfly Miraculous, though. She also had the Peacock Miraculous as well. And she was using both of them to kick the stuffing out of Ladybug and Cat Noir like it was nothing." Nathaniel added.

"Butterfly... and Peacock? You mean to say that she acquired the power of Fusion?" Master Chi's eyes shrank down to pinpricks. "That... is very reckless of her."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, we were hoping that you and the Masters had some new moves or gear that we could use to stop her from going on that rampage and causing all that trouble." Alix walked forward and tipped her hand.

"No, no, no. Let me finish." Chi held up her hands, stopping Alix dead in her tracks. "It's extremely reckless for her to have gained the power of Fusion if she _just_ acquired a Miraculous. Fusion, in untrained hands, has been known to push the user's body to its' limits. People have experienced sickness, drowsiness, loss of stamina, and many other symptoms over the years. If Lila did it straight away, well... she wouldn't be able to stand."

"Then it's likely that she must have Akumatised herself while she was in a Fusion. Correct?" Kagami questioned.

"The Butterfly Miraculous does allow for such a thing. But still, it's frightful. Akumatisations are already bad enough, but an Akumatised Fusion could be cataclysmic." Master Chi could feel the same level of dread that the students were feeling. Snapping her body backwards, she opened up the portal to the temple. "Come. We have very little time." And she practically sprinted through the portal.

The other students all rushed in after her, and the portal was closed the moment that all fifteen of them were on the other side. Together, the group all dashed towards the Masters and stood ready.

"Well now, you're in an urgent state, aren't you?" Master Zo chuckled as he walked forward, cane tapping against the ground. "Either you are eager to learn what more there is under our tutelage, or there is something else that has you in such a state."

"Master Zo. We have a problem. A problem of calamitous proportions." Master Chi bowed before the other four of her group. "Alix and the Last Chance have seen something. Hawkmoth and the first dark future have been nullified, but now, a much greater threat looms."

"Lila. In the future, she gets her hands on the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses, fuses them, evilises herself, and goes on a total rampage with those powers," Alix explained it as quickly and as concisely as she could. The less time that they spent waxing poetic and mincing words, the better. "My future self couldn't even take her down. Heck, she's disappearing even as we speak!"

Master Zo let out a gasp and dropped his cane. The noise could be heard from all around and the silence that followed was deafening. The other masters shared a look, and Zo spent a few more moments trying to put it all together. "That is... unfortunate. Really, it is. Both for her and her family."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, but watched as Master Zo simply looked away. "Master. Tell us what you mean!" She lowered her brows.

"Rose Lavillant. And all of you. Fusion is a dangerous tactic. Master Chi has already mentioned the risks, I'll assume?" He watched as the students all gave a nod. "Well, there is more than that. Fusion has been known to ravage the body in ways the human mind cannot perceive if the user is unfit or untrained. But there is more than that. Two Miraculouses plus an Akumatisation can drive the user mad. If that's not enough, it can also leave rather damaging effects that can't be cured by rest. Elongated comas, permanent loss of bodily ability, or, in some severe cases, outright being erased from existence when the Miraculouses are taken and cleansed."

"Erased from... existence?" Aurore could only picture Lila screaming as she too disappeared from the world. "Masters... do you mean that Lila could—"

"Die? Yes. If Lila is to go through with this, there is a chance that the combination of fusion and an Akumatisation would overwhelm her body." Master Zo turned away from the others, took his cane, and made his way towards a book. He flipped through the pages until he found one on Fusion, with an illustration of the wielder equipped with two Miraculouses "It is a very rare occurrence, but it has happened before and been documented. The excessive power of two separate Miraculous, galvanised by an Akumatisation, would leave heavily imperative effects on the body once the deed is done. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and all of you could come through and win in the end, but there is no certainty that Lila would."

"There's also a lack of certainty that you would be able to win in your current state. You have only taken on a few battles. Ladybug and Cat Noir have done a great deal more, so have sufficient training. But..." Master Ir could only let out a sigh. "If it pleases our council, I would like to request that we grant our students permission to use the Elements."

"The Elements?" The teenagers all cocked a brow.

"Elements are another tool that Miraculous wielders use to tackle elevated situations." Master Harmon hobbled forward. "Ladybug and Cat Noir have used them before. For example, in the case with the Akumatised villain, 'Syren', she ended up flooding Paris to the point where land combat was no longer an option. In such a case, Ladybug and Cat Noir both gave Tikki and Plagg some specially-made food attuned with elemental power to augment their forms and handle aquatic-based combat."

"Similarly, another use of this power came in the form of Frozer, when Paris was coated in a thick layer of ice." Master Pe continued. "To combat this, Ladybug and Cat Noir used their elemental foods to become attuned with the powers of ice to fight back and win against Frozer."

"I know it might seem a little too early for you to be using the Elements like this, but if what you say is true, and that Lila does decide to unleash an Akumatised Fusion on all of Paris, let alone the world, then we need to make sure that you are strong enough to fight back." Master Zo came to another page depicting the powers of the Elements. "And if the Bunnyx of the future is already ceasing to exist, then we must make haste." He lifted the book off, revealing a hidden compartment beneath it. Inside were a series of large sacks, each one making rustling noises as he picked them out and brought them back to the teens, with the other masters aiding him.

"Inside these sacks are a series of confectionaries; each one attuned with a different elemental power." Master Chi explained as she watched the kids opening them up one by one. "The elements are colour-coded, so you don't have to worry too much about finding the powers that you need. We've also left a chart inside to determine what the powers are. You can eat them while powered up, or you can feed them pre-emptively to your Kwamis to start a transformation with these new powers."

"Thanks, Masters. These will really come in handy." Mylene looked at all of the candies inside, then turned her focus to the chart. She could see there were elements for fire, water, ice, electricity, earth, wind, space, bio, and inverse listed on the chart.

"Thank you all for letting us known of the crisis at hand. We have foresight on the enemy's plans, and that gives us a moment to reflect and find a weakness; a flaw in her moves." Master Zo returned to the spot with the other masters. "Now, we must teach you all how to use these powers for the greater good. To prevent this foreboding chaos Lila plans to unleash."

"Or, as you teenagers like to call it, a 'crash course' in your new powers." Master Chi replied. "Now, come with us. We have minimal time to waste." She turned towards the hallway to the training hall, which prompted the other Masters to follow her, which then lead to the Last Chance following them.

"I just hope that we learn this stuff fast enough," Kim said as the team all went down the stairs towards the training hall. "Because if we don't, then Lila's gonna change everything..."

* * *

In the city of Paris that night, everything was tranquil. Not a single noise could be heard as silence befell the city; lights illuminated by street lamps, shops closed for the evening, and winds lightly blowing throughout. The Eiffel Tower's lights shone radiantly in the darkness, standing as a beacon of hope for the people. Men, women, and children were all winding down for what they believed to be the start to a new era of peace. Hawkmoth was no more, and Mayura had also disappeared. Ladybug and Cat Noir had put an end to all of the madness.

But for one individual, they had other thoughts on their mind. Lila Rossi, under the cover of darkness, found her way sneaking through the alleys. She was avoiding the streets at all costs, trying to make sure that nobody could see her. The less attention she attracted, the better. She needed to get those Miraculouses. No matter the cost. She didn't have anything to lose anymore. After all, Marinette knew that she was victorious. She knew that Hawkmoth wouldn't be coming to her anymore. This was her last chance.

It took her a while, but she finally made it to Marinette's house. She hadn't really had much time or need to visit Marinette's house until tonight. She could see that the bakery had just closed up its' doors for the night and the lights had been turned out. The perfect time for her to make her move. Lila made it over to the side door and pressed her back against the wall. It was then that she looked into her pocket and pulled out a small hair clip. She bent it and stuffed it into the lock, jiggling it around until at last, she heard the lock open. Then, she zipped inside.

"So. This is Marinette's house? How interesting." Lila pushed her fingertips together. "Well, it won't be that much of a bother, I'm sure. I'll just have to be as silent as possible." She went up one stair and heard a creaking noise. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she froze on the spot. Had she been seen? If Marinette's parents had caught her in the act, this would be over before it even began. Lila took a moment to hide and look around. Luckily, no-one had seen or heard her. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued up Marinette's stairs. She made very gentle, light, and slow motions as she went up and up the stairs, finally arriving at the top of the staircase.

Lila pushed through the doors and looked inside at Marinette's living room and kitchen combo. She didn't dare look back at the other rooms, for fear that she wound up in Marinette's parents' room by accident. She couldn't tell just how long her parents would stay awake or if they even were awake, but she didn't want to take any chances. She was already violating the law by breaking as it was. Lila wanted to make sure that she got the Miraculouses, then bolted as fast as she could. Looking around through the dark, she found a small cord in the kitchen. Silently stepping in, she reached for the cord, grabbed it, and pulled it down, hearing another creaking noise. Her blood froze and she could have sworn she would get caught doing something like this. So, with as little motion as possible, Lila pulled down the cord and silently formed the ladder that led up to Marinette's bedroom.

Lila poked her eyes into the room, looking around for Marinette. She could only assume that she had only just fallen asleep, as the lights were dimmer than she was expecting, if even there at all. There was only the light of the windows around her to give her some kind of vantage of the room. Squeezing her body through the open crack like a snake, she caught the flap just before it slammed down and quietly lowered it back into place, then looked around the room for a box. If it was Marinette she was dealing with, then surely, the box would be in a place where she wouldn't think to look.

 _Dupain-Cheng. What a nice place you have here..._ She thought to herself as she started to rummage around in every single drawer, nook, and cranny that she could, in the hopes of trying to find the Miraculouses. Most of the searches yielded nothing but junk in her eyes. That and fabric for clothesmaking. _Fashion supplies? Well, it's no wonder that Chloe had you pegged as a rival. That and why Gabriel and Audrey saw potential in you. But oh well. What a waste..._ Turning away from the fashion clothes, she made her way to Marinette's computer and looked around there for something that could have been of interest. In that darkness, she found the shrine to Adrien on the wall of the room. And that was what made Lila try to stifle a giggle. Some small snickers escaped, but she pressed her hands on her mouth. _Really? You're going for Adrien? Ha! Don't make me laugh. That boy is mine. And whether he likes it or not, I'll be having him once this whole business is done..._

Lila had searched the room from top to bottom and still found nothing. She had been looking up at the bed to try and see if Marinette was still awake. But she wasn't. In fact, Marinette was fast asleep, snoring softly as she let dreams of peace run through her head; completely unaware that her mortal enemy was in her bedroom, trying to steal the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses from her. Lila sighed. Was she really going to have to do this? Look at the face of her foe once again. But... if she had the box in her hands, it would only make sense.

Lila climbed the ladder leading up to Marinette's bed and there was the box. The Miracle Box, secure underneath Marinette's pillows, acting as support for Marinette's head. She groaned internally. Why was she not surprised that Marinette would place the box there? She had planned. If she made any kind of disturbance, Marinette would feel it, wake up, and blow the whole operation that Lila was going for. She needed to be careful as possible with this. Sure enough, Lila reached forward underneath the pillows that Marinette was slumbering on, and pulled ever so lightly. She had to take one more step up so that she would be ready to catch Marinette's head as soon as the box was dislodged. Her heart beating faster than it had ever beaten before, Lila stuffed her hands underneath the pillows. One hand was wrapped around the box, pulling ever so slightly, while the other one was supporting Marinette's head, ready to gently lower her down once the box was out. One last yank and Lila rapidly took the box out and propped up Marinette's head with her hands. Then, she gently lowered it back down until the layers of pillows were touching. After which, Lila picked up the box and made her way back out of the room.

Her ill-gotten booty in her grasp, Lila went down through the hatch again, making sure not to make any noise. In order, she left the room, closed the hatch, lifted the ladder back up, made it out of the kitchen living room, went down the stairs, closed the door, and walked out of the house, holding the box in her hands. Then, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an overly-folded shopping bag; one that her mother had left for her to pick up the groceries while she was out doing her 'important business'. Not that Lila cared about that, for she unfolded the bag until it was large enough to hold a box. The very same Miracle Box that she had just stolen. Dropping it inside, Lila strolled down the streets and off back to her house. She was ready to change the world at long last.

With her prize hidden, Lila walked down the streets, bathing in the light of the night. From an outsider's perspective, it looked like she had just finished up her shopping and was heading home for the night. When in reality, she was holding the instrument of utter pandemonium and chaos. As she crossed the road and passed by block after block of buildings, she had some time to think about what she was going to do with the Miraculouses that she had collected. She mostly thought about Marinette and the rest of her class being superheroes. How they all stood as the Last Chance, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. She was nothing more than a commoner without those Miraculouses. But now that she was, she didn't feel inferior anymore. She could finally act. She had the drive to do something about the state of the world. Lila made a mental note; one to take out all of those cocky classmates of her for even trying to play the role of superhero.

At long last, Lila made it back to her house and pulled out a key. She put the key into the door, unlocked it, and opened the door wide, then walked inside and sealed the door back up again. After which, Lila walked up the stairs of her house towards her bedroom. Her house was large, but because it was just her and her mother living there, it was awfully hollow. It had similar inflexions to the Agreste Manor, though not nearly as fancy. Up the stairs she went to the landing, then she made her way through the door into her bedroom.

Once inside, Lila took the box out of the bag, tossed the bag away like a piece of windblown trash down the side of her bed, and laid it down on the duvet. She eyed over the box carefully, feeling it from all angles, trying to find some way to open it. It didn't open as a regular box would, and she couldn't pull it apart either. So she had to assume that there was a secret button or switch somewhere that would cause the box to open. Lila tried everything from every side, but the box wouldn't open. A small yell of frustration came out of her mouth as she slammed both of her hands down on the two flaps; which caused a clicking noise to be heard. Lila blinked, then she lifted her hands off of the box's flaps, which caused them to open.

"There we go. C'mon, Rossi. You shouldn't have wasted time on such a thing." Lila scolded herself as she looked at the two pieces of jewellery inside. The Butterfly Miraculous, and the Peacock Miraculous. Resting peacefully in two occupied slots. "Anyways. No harm, no foul." She reached forward and clutched the Peacock Miraculous, applying the brooch to her clothes immediately. And as she did so, she saw the little indigo globe of light form around her. One that erupted and formed Duusu once again.

"Oh? I'm back in this world?" Duusu looked around, blinking as her eyes readjusted to the lights around her. "That must mean I have a new master! Oh, I know that Marinette wouldn't let Nathalie down!" She finally locked eyes with Lila, who was wearing the brooch. "Oh, hello there! Who are you? You look awfully nice. And feisty too! What's your name by the way?" Duusu, as chipper as she always was, zipped around Lila's body with a grin.

"Oh, hi there." Lila gave the Kwami a little wave. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Lila."

"Lila, huh? Lovely to see you, Lila! I'm Duusu! The Peacock Kwami!" Duusu explained. "I know you have a lot of questions right now, but I can answer all of them! No matter how big or small they are!"

"Really? Oh, that's great. I've got a few questions that come to mind." Lila cocked a smirk. At last, all of the pieces were coming together. Now, she had everything she needed for her plan. Lila opened the palm of her hand and let Duusu fly into it. Once she landed in her hand, Lila stroked Duusu's feathers tenderly. _Prepare yourselves, everyone. It's time I give the whole world a face lift..._


	28. Monarca Indaco

It was another day in Paris, and the Last Chance agents of College Francois Dupont had gathered once again in Ms Bustier's class, ready for another day of learning. But that wasn't the only thing on their minds this time. Now, their focus was secondarily on Lila. They needed to make sure that Lila couldn't get her hands on the remaining two Miraculouses and become that monster they saw. The world did not need another Hawkmoth. Especially one who had cracked the threshold that held them back. Since they knew that Lila was just a teenager, she wouldn't be as stable as Gabriel Agreste. Rather, they had a hunch she would let that anger get the better of her, and be the force driving her to be who she became.

While it might have looked that most of the students were gossiping or talking about their interests, they were still reeling from what the future held. Especially Alix. Alix was taking it the hardest, and doing everything in her power to try and look happy. After all, she had watched her future self vanish before her eyes. Disappearing without a trace. That was going to be here if the team didn't pull together and work as a unit to shut down Lila. Alix had never thought about death and morality before, but seeing her future self helpless to time catching up to her, it was a heavy blow to her psyche. Suddenly, all of cocky, tomboyish nature seemed to vanish. No matter how she looked at it, she had to be the leader that the Last Chance needed.

"Hey, Alix?" Sabrina held Alix's hand, snapping her out of her train of thought. "You're looking awfully wistful today. What's up?"

"Sabrina... do you ever get the feeling that you know you're gonna die, but you just don't know what to do about it?" Alix asked as she turned to face Sabrina.

"This is about your future self, isn't it?" Sabrina sighed as she put a hand on Alix's shoulder. "We're all sad about her too, y'know. All of us. But that's just got to be our motivator; the boot up our butts that we need to save the world; the slap in the face that we need to wake up from a nightmare like this." She looked down at Lila, who was casually pushing her fingers together. "I'm still in shock that the person who caused all of this was Lila. If it was Chloe, I could understand that, but this?"

"She's a wolf in sheep's clothing. And we never knew she was the wolf until we saw just how much of a wolf she was." Alix added. Then, another sigh fell out of her mouth. "You think... that seventeen superheroes are enough? Seventeen teenagers to stand against the tides like this? We don't exactly have the kind of privilege our grown-up selves would have had. Heck, Future Me doesn't need to worry about her Miraculous running out of juice. We all do."

"Then we'll just have to do this in one take. And if we don't, you've got your Burrow, and Luka has Second Chance. You can both turn back the clocks if things get too out of hand," Sabrina tipped her hand.

"It's not the same as just stopping this kind of stuff from ever happening, Sabrina. Future Me said that if things aren't exactly the way that she remembers it, then that's gonna mess with the timeline even more. I can't just make some major changes like that. It'd make things even worse." Alix sighed. "If I am gonna use Burrow, it's gotta be so that I can get out of the fight for a bit and get somewhere safe so I can recharge Fluff. Same for all of us. If things are too much and our powers just aren't cutting it, then we need to get to safety."

"There's a lot of angles to think about, isn't there?" Sabrina looked towards the chalkboard. "The number of villains and Sentimonsters she makes, the time we have on our Miraculouses after using our powers, the safe spots that we have that don't have any villains or Sentimonsters prowling, and how we're going to get to Lila and free the Miraculouses from her. When you look at it from all angles, it seems like an impossible task. But there's always a solution; even if it takes a long time to figure out."

"And then there's Marinette and Adrien. Ladybug and Cat Noir..." Alix turned her eyes towards Adrien and Marinette, who were having a morning conversation with each other before they took their respective seats by Alya and Nino. "I feel really sorry for them. They're probably the only people out of the superhero bunch that don't know what's about to go down. Even if she gets stolen, she wouldn't want to disclose that it's a Miraculous. At least, not to anyone that she can't trust. She knows that the Last Chance is up and about, but she doesn't know who they really are under the masks and outfits."

"Adrien's probably not even aware that the Butterfly and Peacock get stolen in the first place. The two of them are gonna be in for a massive shock when it turns out that Lila becomes the new Hawkmoth." Sabrina watched as Marinette did her usual Freudian slip, causing her to spasm and panic that she had said something wrong to Adrien, only for her to say more wrong things and panic even more, with Adrien simply chuckling and lowering her arm with his hand, making her heart skip a beat. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are an unbeatable team, but against an army? It's impossible odds. They've already been overwhelmed before on Heroes Day and the Miracle Queen disaster. But now, this is a doomsday scenario. They won't be able to win unless we step in and take the fate of the world into our own hands."

"Let's just hope that the Masters' present will be able to turn the tide." Alix looked down at her pockets, tapping them with her hands. She could feel the shuffling of the candy inside.

"Good morning, everyone." Ms Bustier finally came into class, causing everyone's conversations to come to an abrupt end. Every teen's focus was on hers as she turned to the chalkboard and wrote down the day's first lesson. "Today, we're going to be presenting those presentations you've all been working on so hard. As I mentioned, you could have chosen to do it on any topic, so long as you did it to the best of your abilities and filled it with sufficient content. Now, who wants to go first?"

"I'll gladly start this class off, Ms Bustier." Lila, as innocently—not—as she could, raised her arm and stood up from her empty desk. "That is, if you don't mind me starting, that is?"

"It's no trouble at all, Lila. I'm sure that you've already prepared something rather thrilling for us, what with your world-travelling exploits, your knowledge of celebrities, and other wild and wonderful experiences you've had in your life," Ms Bustier was believing Lila's lies as fact when in reality, the entire class was completely aware that it had been a load of empty words strung together and spat out to make others believe that it was the truth.

"Excellent." Lila pulled out a USB drive and stuffed it into the class's computer. It took a while to get the slideshow presentation ready, but at last, Lila had it set. "Today, my presentation is going to be on something a little bit unorthodox. Something that you'd never expect from someone like me. Power."

 _Power? That doesn't sound good, coming from Lila..._ Marinette's eyebrows lifted only slightly. She didn't care at all for Lila, but to hear that she was talking about the essence of power itself, she couldn't help but show some investment.

"Now, where does the power come from, you might ask? Some people see power as the energy given to machines with which they come to life and do all of their functions, while others see power as metaphorical; given to individuals of authority and strength, with which they can do a lot more things than the average individual." Lila started to flip through the slides of her presentation. "It's been speculated that since the dawn of time, power has always been given to the strongest of people. The leader of a tribe of cavemen, the ruler of an empire like Rome or England, to the politicians we have today. They have worked their butts off to get where they are, and now, they are the holders of their power; their dominance and authority. Whatever they say or do, the others in their little tribe follow them like sheep under the control of a shepherd."

"Power, also, as you are well aware, corrupts people. Power can drive people to do awful things, like with the rise of Adolf Hitler. We all know what that amounted to, right? World War 2," Lila went on and on. So far, it seemed like a standard presentation, and it seemed like there was nothing to talk about for the other classmates. "But for all of his cruel, horrid, **callous acts** —" Lila just had to gasp and make motions and noises that would win her an award if she was in an acting class "—Hitler had a method behind his madness. In the eyes of his people, he was seen as a hero. To the rest of the world? He was a misunderstood monster. When it comes to power, there's a fine line between being the hero and the villain. You believe that you're on the right side of the line when others see you as the wrong. In reality, there _is no right side_. It doesn't matter what side you take. Heroes in one person's eyes might be seen as villains in another's."

"But, there is one more side that we are leaving out of the equation: The common man. The people who don't have power, and those who are subservient to people with power. What happens to them? Where do they fit on this metaphorical food chain?" Lila asked the class, to which she received no reply. "The commoners get nothing. They are just forgotten. A single individual cannot change the world. They cannot bring about change to the system. At least, not in this world. No, no, no. Nowadays, it takes a large group of people to remotely stack up against one person with power. Imagine that. One person has to be brought down by many!"

"That being said, there are a particular group of people who are exceptions to this rule. The outliers. The aberrant." Lila pushed the next slide, and sure enough, there it was. An image of Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Do I even need to keep going? Everyone knows just how good that Ladybug and Cat Noir have been for this city, don't they? They've defied the natural order by using these trinkets; their Miraculouses, to save people from Hawkmoth. And guess what? It worked. Hawkmoth is no more. The Miraculouses have been reacquired, and now, Paris is seeing another era of peace and prosperity. All because of our valiant knights in shining armour." It was at that point that she began to sound ungrateful and spiteful. "But now we come back to the common man knowledge. Now that there is nothing left to fight, Ladybug and Cat Noir have nothing else to do, so their civilian selves can finally see some downtime, right?" Then, she said it. "And just like before, we're all back to being nobodies. Forever buried beneath the tides of normality and obscurity. There's nothing to distinguish us from the rest. We have to stand en masse to change the world once again."

"Question?" Marinette raised her hand. "Where are you going with this, Lila? It doesn't sound like you're focusing on this properly enough."

"You of all people should know **perfectly** what I mean, _Ladybug._ " And there was Lila Rossi's venomous tone at last. "You're the superheroes, while I'm the nobody." Another slide was shown, and sure enough, it was the video footage that Lila had captured of the Last Chance in the church, morphing into their respective superhero personas. It was a little bit zoomed out, but their hairstyles and physiques were clear enough to show that it was all of the classmates around them, taking on the guises of the superheroes. "Yeah, that's right. Do you think I didn't know?! I saw you changing into your hero selves!"

"Lila? Please calm down. You're sounding awfully agitated right about no—"

"BE SILENT!" Lila sneered as she raised a crooked finger towards Ms Bustier. "Everyone around here has some form of power. All of my classmates are supposed superheroes, you have your authority as the teacher, so what am I? I. AM. NOTHING. And I always will be nothing as long as I'm this weak, inconsequential, human self!" Lila threw her arms down at her body. "I need power..." She reached into her pockets and pulled out the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. "And with these two Miraculouses, I am going to get it. Finally, I can stop living this nightmare of being weak! Of being unable to compare to everyone else, who can do all of this superhero stuff whenever they please!" She slammed both Miraculouses onto her body and hunched over with her hands shaped into claws as she watched Nooroo and Duusu form before her.

"Lila! Stop it! Right now!" Rose put on a strict glare as she stood up from her desks. "Give those back to Marinette, before you do something horrible!"

"It's far too late to stop me now, Lavilllant. I've already told Marinette that we were enemies, so by seeing me do this, she'll never want to take any chances again." Lila barked to Rose, then turned towards Marinette and lunged another finger. "I hate you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I hated you as your pathetic human self, and I hate you as Ladybug. Now that I know you're both the same, I can eliminate you without any regrets. Today is the day that you lose; that we learn that Ladybug is not infallible."

"Stop!" Everyone else jumped out of their seats and charged for Lila, arms outstretched as they tried to seize her Miraculouses from her.

"Nooroo! Duusu! Unify!" Lila declared at the top of her voice as both Nooroo and Duusu were sucked into their respective Miraculouses. Sure enough, Lila's appearance changed. Her hair extended and grew purple and blue streaks, her casual attire changed into that of a tight-fitting purple outfit with black and indigo-coloured lines running around the arms and legs. A butterfly wrapped in peacock's feathers appeared on her chest as the logo and in her hand formed a cane. The very same cane that Hawkmoth had used, only now, it was coated with razor-sharp peacock feathers. Lila wiped her hand over her face to don the mask, and with a swing of her sword-like cane, sent out a gust of wind that sent every single student flying back against the walls and desks of the classroom.

"Lila! This has gone on long enough!" Ms Bustier ran over to Lila and held her down, trying to take the Miraculouses off of her. But Lila just thrashed around and, with her newfound superhero strength, she threw Ms Bustier towards the door, which caused her to flop down like a limp ragdoll.

But then, Lila groaned as she fell to her knees, lightning crackling off of her body. She could feel every single muscle screaming out in pain, and her breathing was starting to become more narrow with each passing second. Her vision fuzzed up, and she could see the other kids in the classroom finally getting back up. As her vision came back, she could feel nothing but hatred. She hated everyone for being these heroes standing in her way. She hated Marinette for being Ladybug, and she hated how they now had more control over their Miraculouses than she did. Agonisingly, she let out a scream of anger towards the roof, which triggered the Butterfly Miraculous, and summoned a dancing flock of butterflies to her side. Her head turned to the side as she looked at the butterflies flying around her, in an almost disorienting fashion.

"I... I won't lose to you. I... just got these new powers!" Lila groaned as she used her sword to stand back up slowly. Even as she got back onto two feet, her legs were bent and her stance wobbly. She opened up her hand and let the butterflies rest, turning them into Akumas. "And I swore that I would see you defeated... Marinette... Dupain... Cheng!" With a few more groans, she violently smashed the Akumas against her two Miraculouses, letting the dark energy coat them and seep into her heart. Her feet left the ground as black lightning spat out of the two Miraculouses. She contorted and groaned as her body began to change. She looked down at the children with her vision starting to refocus and her breath returning. "You're always so brave; always trying to save the day and be the superheroes that everyone wants you to be when in reality, you're nothing. Just kids. Kids who are in way over their heads and staring down power beyond compare!" Lila spoke as her body was being cocooned by the black sludge of Akuma energy. "The masses of people can change things, right? Well, let's see how the masses stop THIS!"

The cocoon was complete and hung in the air for a brief moment. Before finally, with an ethereal sound, it erupted, shrouding the room in darkness. From the darkness, a pair of gigantic, razor-sharp butterfly wings emerged, flapping powerfully in the air. Electricity crackled around Lila's new form, as her suit had changed once again. It showed cracks which were emitting an ominous purple and indigo light, as did her body. The energy had dilated her pupils and her olive-green eyes were now dark purple. The sword-cane was still in her hands, though more feathers had been equipped onto it. The feathers were now dark purple and indigo from top to bottom as well. As the light returned to the room, Lila was now surrounded by a globe of Akumas and Amoks; all of which circled and spiralled around her perfectly obediently.

"Go on. Transform. It's _no fun_ if you don't fight back." Lila sadistically chuckled as she brandished her sword, cutting through the air with her new sword.

"We've got no choice, everyone. And besides, she's the one who exposed us." Alix looked to the others, who gave her a nod. Then, she stood ready with the Rabbit Miraculous in hand, as the others took out and applied their Miraculouses to their bodies, forming the Kwami brigade. Tikki and Plagg, also, popped out of Marinette's pouch and Adrien's pockets. "Sorry about the shock, Marinette. We would have told you, but something told me you couldn't handle all the shocking reveals you've had recently."

"At this point, I don't think I'm that surprised anymore." Marinette cocked a small grin as she laid one of her hands on Alix's shoulders. "If anything, I'm relieved. Thanks for having my back. All of you. I wish I had the time to be a little bit more heartfelt about it, but looking at that, there's not really time for sentiments."

"So, why don't we just settle this like we always do? With a good-old-fashioned supervillain butt-kicking?" Adrien put on a confident grin of his own as he stood ready, holding Marinette's hand. "What do you say, m'lady? One last battle for old time's sake?"

"Anything for you, kitty." Marinette chuckled as she brushed Adrien's cheek.

" **Tikki! Spots On!** "

" **Plagg! Claws Out!** "

" **Trixx! Let's Pounce!** "

" **Pollen! Buzz On!** "

" **Wayzz! Shell On!** "

" **Stommp! Headstrong!** "

" **Mullo! Get Squeaky!** "

" **Daizzi! Hog Wild!** "

" **Roaar! The Hunt's On!** "

" **Ziggy! Charge!** "

" **Orikko! Rise and Shine!** "

" **Xuppu! It's Showtime!**

" **Kaalki! Full Gallop!** "

" **Barkk! Play Ruff!** "

" **Fluff! Clockwise!** "

A ferocious cascade of light burst out from the fifteen teenagers, blinding Lila momentarily. Once again, the light died down. And once it did, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and thirteen of the Last Chance stood there before Lila, all armed with their tools and ready for the fight ahead. Like a rainbow staring down a black can of paint.

"That's much better..." Lila flew towards the classroom door and, with a swing of her sword, she sent the door flying off of its' hinges straight into the wall on the opposite side of the school, then hung above the central courtyard, treating it as an arena. She looked down and watched as the students and teachers all came running out to witness the scene; to witness her. "Now then. Let's take these new powers out for a test drive..." Lila flexed her fingers, making the Akumas and Amoks dance around her. Throwing her hand down, she shot down the dark creatures and feathers out like a burst of grenade shrapnel. The Akumas managed to land on some of the witnesses, but some students dodged out of the way in time. The survivors looked at the rest in horror and saw they were lost to more cocoons of darkness, which erupted, revealing their new forms. Recoiling and gasping in horror, the students tried to make a break for it, but their fear was met with more of Lila's Akumas, which landed on the backs of their clothes.

"She's mass-akumatising..." Ladybug assessed the situation as she watched the entire group of schoolchildren contorted and twisted into monsters; new creatures of darkness to carry out Lila's will. Armed with weapons, magical powers, or augmentations to their bodies. Then, she watched as Lila sent out the Amoks, ones that went through the newly-transformed children's newest parts and formed Sentimonsters of more shapes and sizes, standing there ready to assist their masters and mistresses. "No... this can't be."

"Oh, but it is, Dupain-Cheng. I'm not just pulling what Hawkmoth did every chance that he got. I'm going higher than that. I'm mass-akumatising and mass-amokatising as well so that every single villain I create is gonna have a loyal pet of their own, ready to tear you and your ragtag group of friends to shreds!" Lila mocked with a laugh as she flew higher.

"Now, what in the blazes is going on out here?!" Mr Damocles boomed and came charging out of the door. "Don't you all know that you have your lessons to attend to? Whatever kind of matter is... happening—" He saw Lila there with the Miraculouses, and all of a sudden, his stern attitude diminished. "Oh dear..."

"Mr Damocles! We need to run! Now!" Ms Bustier came running to his side and tried to pull him away. "Before it's too late!"

"Can I not get a single moment of peace around here?" Another door was flung open and out came Ms Mendeleiv, looking rather distraught, both from the noise that was going on outside and for the ash that could be seen on her face. "I try to teach my class how to concoct a potion and this ruckus causes it to blow up in my face!" Then, she noticed Lila. "And you! What right do you have to go about skipping class?"

"I'm sorry, but who said you had _any_ power anymore, Ms Mendeleiv?" Lila flew to her face, showed off her masochistic grin and grabbed her by the throat. She listened as she heard Mendeleiv choking for breath, as her arms and legs flailed around."My, my... such untapped rage, quickly turning into fears. My Akumas can use that, and I can evilise you into one of Hawkmoth's old favourites. She used the other hand and tossed an Akuma into Ms Mendeleiv, followed by an Amok for good measure. Then, as she dropped Mendeleiv to let the cocoons form, she turned to the fleeing Mr Damocles and Ms Bustier and let two more Akumas and Amoks fly like bullets into them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Lila!" Pegasus fired off his horseshoe at the back of Lila's head, hitting her directly. "Leave these people alone! They didn't do anything to you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Max Kante. Did you forget what the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous do? It's only been, what? A day since Hawkmoth and Mayura vanished and you just now let it slip your minds? What a pity." She chuckled and flapped her wings. "Zombizou, Dark Owl, Kwami Buster, give these kiddies a **REAL** test, will ya? Same goes for the rest of you! No homework for life for the ones who bring me Ladybug's head!"

"Understood, Monarca Indaco!" Everyone declared before they all threw themselves at the thirteen superhero teens. It was all a large cluster of arms, legs, weapon fire, magic, Sentimonsters, and other Akuma-made energy that came hurtling towards the group, who all dispersed and split up in different directions.

"Monarca Indaco? Seriously?" Cat Noir joked as he used his bo staff to bat off the Akumatised students. "I mean, I can appreciate the Italian, Lila, but it's too on the nose for someone like you." As soon as he said that, he had to leap out of the way, as a student struck him from behind.

"It is rather poetic, though. Not that arts are my thing." King Monkey was using his cudgel to beat off more students, before using it to vault himself towards Dark Owl. A move that resulted in Dark Owl launching some of his patented bolas at King Monkey, ensnaring him. The bonds were quickly severed, though, as Tigara sliced through the ropes and leapt for Dark Owl with her claws out.

Ladybug was trying to get to Lila since she was the crux behind it all, but as she made it halfway from the rooftops to where she was flying, she was suddenly forced back down to earth by one of the Akumatised students, who was using a gravity-bending gauntlet to press her against the ground, wherein she was mobbed by the other grounded Akumatised students. The mauling was soon put to a stop as Rampage came rushing in. With a grunt accompanying each swing of his gigantic sledgehammer, he beat every single villain off of Ladybug and launched them against the walls, staircases, and pillars of the school.

"You alright?" Rampage asked as he picked Ladybug back up with his firm hands.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She brushed herself down, then watched the Sentimonsters of each student lunge in. "Look out!"

Rampage saw the aggressive creatures dart for him. He swung his hammer again and knocked them all into the stratosphere as if he had been playing baseball. "That should buy us some time, but those monsters will just keep terrorising Paris unless we de-evilise these kids." As soon as he said that, he was leapt on by a few more of the Akumatised students. He shook and swung to try and dislodge them, but it was no use. That was until a familiar jump rope snatched a student off and tossed them away. The lessened pressure gave Rampage the ground he needed and he rushed forward as a bull would. He charged for a wall and turned his back to it just as he was inches away to it, slamming the Akumatised students into the walls. "Thanks, Madam Mouse."

"You're welcome, Rampage." Madam Mouse snapped her whip-like jump rope and spun it up in preparation for another attack. "Now watch out for—" She ducked out of the way of a familiar green ray of energy; one fired from a laughing Kwami Buster, who along with her Monarca Indaco colours was now accompanied by a snake in the shape of a hose with a nozzle.

"Stay out of the way of that laser, everyone!" Ladybug informed the Last Chance as they were busy with their individual targets. "If Kwami Buster strikes you, you lose your Kwamis and your superpowers until she's defeated!" Ladybug took the moment to charge in on Kwami Buster, who was trying to shoot down Madam Mouse and Ruff, who were both closest to her.

"C'mon... C'mon!" She cracked a grin as she took a few steps backwards, trying to widen her field of fire. Like a maniacal soldier, she was spraying and praying, while her Sentimonster provided some cover fire of its' own, though it was more of a simple beam of energy rather than an absorbing blast from her gun. With so many targets to hit, all she needed to do was strike one to cripple the team. "In the name of a new world, I'll strike you down!"

"You wanna play with someone? Try me!" Cockerel leapt onto Kwami Buster's back and locked his legs around her neck. She reached to try and free him, but Cockerel performed an acrobatic leap and threw her over his shoulders before Gruff came rushing in with his shears. He was just about to cut clean through the gun when Kwami Buster's snake sentimonster constricted itself around him, causing him to wriggle and writhe in its' clutches. "Gruff!" Cockerel cried and came rushing in.

"Now... just stand still. This won't hurt a bit." Kwami Buster's gun charged up again, ready to extract Gruff's Kwami and expose his human self. "Let me see that juicy little Kwami of yours..."

Then, to stop her in her tracks, a yellow top coiled itself around the gun and yanked it away, dragging Kwami Buster airborne. Sure enough, Honeybee was on the other side, delivering a powerful kick directly into the gun's backpack. As she destroyed the pack, she watched as she snake let out a monstrous hiss and freed Gruff, to leap towards her. She was about to strike it with her top when Ladybug's yo-yo did the deed for her, pulling the beast away and smashing it into another group of Akumatised students who had been laying heavy suppressing fire on Pygmy and Carapace.

An Akuma and an Amok were sent flying out of Kwami Buster's ruined device; both sighted by Ladybug. She was just about to scoop them up and de-evilise them, when all of a sudden, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A very familiar kiss was shot to her, now coated in the purple and indigo colours of Monarca Indaco. It was one of Zombizou's deadly kisses. Ladybug had to bend down to avoid getting struck by it.

"Oh, why do you hate this, Ladybug?" Zombizou walked forward with her lethal lipstick in her hands. "Isn't it better to love than hate?"

"You call _this_ love? This is total suppression, girl." Rena Rouge said from the rooftops with her flute in hand. Before she could say anything else, she could see more Akumatised students and their Sentimonsters, so she had to backflip into the air to avoid the masses. She landed on top of the pile of evilised children and their beasts, as they all crashed into each other and formed a mangled up pile of limbs and armaments. "That's not even you talking, Ms Bustier. It's Zombizou. Or rather... whatever Lila's turned you into." She glared at Monarca Indaco, who still hung in the air, armed with her sword, ready to swoop into the fight if the army was defeated.

"She's not Lila anymore. Don't you understand that, kiddo?" Dark Owl vaulted up to the rooftops and stared down Rena. "She's Monarca Indaco. And she is going to save the world, don't you know." He took out a series of Dark Owl-branded boomerangs and lobbed them at her; each one beeping and flashing with dark purple lights. Alya evaded the boomerangs, but as they flew past her, they turned back on themselves and came rocketing back to her. And this time, a series of mini jet-engines fired up, accelerating the boomerangs directly into the back of Rena's head and arms. As she was knocked off, Dark Owl's Sentimonster, a fast-moving owl, struck Rena from all sides with its' razor-sharp talons, ending with one final downward strike that caused Rena to land on her face.

"Watch yourself, Rena." Cat Noir reached down for Rena Rouge and helped her back to her feet, then as fast as he could, responded to a back attack by a bunch of other students by slamming his staff into the ground and performing a revolution on it, knocking the villains away with his feet. "Take it from me, girl. Dark Owl might be Mr Damocles underneath that suit, but when he was under Hawkmoth's control, he was a toughie." He turned his gaze back to Dark Owl, watching as the owl landed on his arm. "And now, he's got a Sentimonster too."

"Look at yourselves. You're all trying so hard to fight back, but in reality, you can't win." Lila chuckled as she watched the students and Miraculous-bearers continue to fight. Every single one of the superhero teens had to manage their own battles as well as take notice of everyone around them. They may have been holding their own, but there were far more villains and Sentimonsters for them to contend with, and there was no moment for them to catch their breath. "In the end, you're just a bunch of teenagers playing dress-up. But with an Akuma and an Amok, you're finally at peak performance." She noticed the stray Akuma and Amok that had been freed from Kwami Buster and used her hand to telekinetically redirect them back into Ms Mendeleiv's body, re-evilising her.

"Just stop this, Lila!" Pygmy gave a left hook, right jab, and an uppercut to get rid of the students that were plaguing her, then leapt up to the rooftops. With a steely glare that only Rose Lavillant could give, she finally made the jump for Lila and sent one of her fists to her. She watched as Lila took the sword and held it ready to slice her in half. But Pygmy met that sword strike by leaning backwards and bringing her feet up, striking Lila clean in the chin with a reverse somersault. "You're gonna kill yourself if you keep using Fusion like this!"

"Concerned words from someone who's too focused on unicorns and the colour pink to think of anything original." Lila sadistically flexed her fingers and clicked them afterwards, setting whatever other students were available on her. "Grow up, Rose. You're not in pre-school anymore. This is College Francois Dupont. MY College Francois Dupont." She sneered as Pygmy started to beat off the army one by one again.

"Now that's just not cool, Lila." Tigara leapt into the fight, using her twin claws, she pushed back the evilised students with the backs of her claws, then went for their Sentimonsters with the razor-sharp blades. One by one, she cut through them and landed nimbly on her feet. The Sentimonsters themselves didn't shed any blood, since they weren't real, but they still writhed in agony and fell to the ground. "I'll have you know that she's my friend. And not just any friend, but my bestie. You think I'm just gonna stand here and let you say those things to her?"

"Now that's awfully brave of you, Juleka. Whatever happened to the shy, reclusive, reluctant goth you used to be?" Lila remarked as she brought out more Amoks. She pulled out the ones that she had given to the students, causing the damaged ones to disappear. Then, she put in new ones to respawn the monsters, only now, they had no cuts whatsoever. "Perhaps that superhero suit you're using changed more than you know. Oh well, that's an easy fix."

"There's too many of them!" Ladybug cried as she fought off Dark Owl, Zombizou, and Kwami Buster all at the same time. "And every time we get any kind of advantage, Lila keeps re-evilising them!" No sooner had she battled off the evilised faculty when she was brought to the ground by a student's wrist-mounted grappling hook, smashed into the pillars like a ragdoll.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir darted for the student that was throwing her around and drove his foot directly into her belly, then cut through the grappling hook's rope, bringing Ladybug back to terra firma. He raced over to her side and held her close, before jumping back to the roof again with Ruff and Pegasus. Just as he got some space, he was about to get mobbed by Zombizou's Sentimonster; a shadow that leapt from her body and took the form of a plague-doctor that bore Zombizou's logos, along with the dark colours of Monarca Indaco's corruption. The bird-masked fiend showed its' claws; with all five fingers made out of syringes with a gooey pink liquid—made with the same power as her lipstick—ready to inject Zombizou's killer love with a single prick.

"Hey!" Ruff called as she kicked her ball as hard as she could into the plague doctor's back, causing it to ricochet and strike Zombizou in the head. Sabrina winced; it didn't feel natural to be attacking her teachers and fellow students, but under Lila's control, she had no choice. "If you wanna pick a fight, pick it with me!"

"Gladly." Monarca Indaco sneered. And without a second thought, she rushed like a bullet towards Ruff. She swung her sword pre-emptively, sending a purple and indigo wave of energy out towards Ruff. One that was met with an umbrella-shaped shield. When the energy dissipated, Lila saw that Bunnyx was on the other side and pushing back her attack with her fully-opened parasol.

"C'mon, Lila. Where's the fun in this?" Bunnyx remarked, still with her smile as she pushed with her parasol, staggering Lila. After which, Bunnyx leapt for the Miraculouses; only for Lila to flap her gigantic butterfly wings and blast her backwards into Ruff with a blast of wind. Both girls were stacked on top of each other in a mangled mess of limbs. "Like... seriously, girl. What the heck happened to you?"

" **She happened**. Blame everything on _her._ " Lila pointed towards Marinette. "If Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn't interfere with my life as Ladybug, or rather, if she didn't interfere in general, then this wouldn't be happening."

"That's not a good excuse, Lila!" King Monkey beat away two more students and Sentimonsters with his cudgel. "What has Marinette ever done to you? Why are you putting all of this on her? Just tell us!"

"No! You don't deserve to know! You shouldn't even have control over yourselves!" Lila seethed, gnashing her teeth as hard as possible. Her sword crackled with energy as she let her anger grow stronger and stronger. "My lies were foolproof. They won everyone over, but then she came along and ruined everything! She knew too much, so I had to try and get rid of her!" She held her blade high, spitting out dark energy from every single feather. The streams acted like lightning bolts and struck the roof tiles, as the students dodged. Lila screamed and sent out more and more waves, pushing her emotions beyond their limit.

"So that means..." Rena pictured it all in her head as she ran. "When Marinette almost got kicked out..." She looked over to Ladybug.

"Yes! It was me! Do you hear that?! It was all me!" Lila barked like a mad diva and slammed her hand against her two Miraculouses. Her emotions were starting to show as her breathing got heavier and heavier. "I tried to get Marinette Dupain-Cheng kicked out of College Francois Dupont purely because she was an annoying little brat who tried to interfere with my life!" As she laid it all bare, her body was crackling with dark lightning and she was starting to descend. "And if that's not bad enough, I was the one who caused Heroes Day. Hawkmoth reached out to me and me alone and I DIDN'T EVEN NEED THE AKUMA TO SAY YES!" She roared, before finally, she discharged with energy and fell to her knees, crying in pain and agony.

"Monarca Indaco!" The villains all came running over to their leader, watching as she writhed in anguish.

"N-no..." Lila could feel her entire body breaking down at the seams. She coughed as she placed her hands on the ground. Fusion was starting to take its' toll on her even when she was Akumatised. Slamming her sword into the ground, she tried to stand back up, but even as she did, her stance got wobbly. "What is wrong with this stupid thing? Why can't I just control these stupid powers?!" She wailed and threw down her arms. And because she did, more Akumas flew into her Miraculouses and slowly coated her in another cocoon of darkness; one that was thrumming with noise as Lila was carried off of the ground again.

"Oh no..." Ladybug could only watch in horror as more cracks started to form on Lila. Her voice also started to shift and contort, as a second tone of voice came out of her mouth, though a few pitches were lower. It was very similar to how they made demons sound in cartoons, movies, and videogames. Lila's corruption was growing, and because it was, so was every other aspect of her body. Her claws and her cane-sword became sharper, her wings gained a neon dot pattern, and her outfit changed again. Now, a raised back appeared for her to rest her head on, similar to how a queen's dress would look, only now it was black-lined, had a dark indigo lining and spikes growing out of the top of it.

"What do you mean, 'oh-no', Ladybug?" Carapace asked as he watched Lila change as well. He could see just how much she was losing her grip on who she once was.

"The Miraculouses are being overwhelmed with darkness... It's not the first time I've seen a Miraculous evilised, but this time, it's a pair of Miraculouses while fusion is active." Ladybug explained as another, thicker cocoon formed, concealing Lila from the rest of the world. As that cocoon was being lifted, a ferocious earthquake rumbled through Paris, as the very sky itself shook. "Lila... She's over-akumatised herself. With all the power she's collecting, she'll end up akumatising the whole city, and then, if she wanted... the entire planet!"

The skies above the Miraculous superheroes changed. Whereas it was once blue and sunny, now, dark clouds were beginning to roll in. And not the typical grey clouds that came with rain. These clouds were completely black; blotting out all of the colours of the world above, plunging the city into darkness. The sounds of thunder could be heard as dark purple and blue lightning bolts streaked down from the sky; their noise echoing across the whole city into everyone's ears. The civilians witnessing the phenomenon couldn't help but stand and watch, clamouring and sharing their words and opinions on the sudden change in weather.

"We are all living a lie." Lila's voice finally boomed out, announcing itself to the entire city. To accompany it, a plague of Akumas and Amoks danced and contorted until at last, it made a detailed projection of Lila's face, complete with glowing eyes and a devilish grin. "Every moment we've been living, it's all been nothing but a dream. A hallucination. A sham," the giant head declared. "For some people, that dream has been happy. But for the rest of us; the ninety-nine per cent? It's been torture. Agonising. We have become chained down by ourselves. Restricted by our non-Akumatised flaws." Another burst of lightning spat out, along with thunder, causing the population of Paris to flinch. "No. Longer."

"She's really going that far...?" Bunnyx watched in horror as the cocoon of Lila flew higher into the air, as more and more Akumas flew into it, each one breaking through the dark mass.

"Today, I am going to _save the world._ " Lila went on. "I am going to let **everyone** have their cake and eat it too. Anything your little heart desires, everything you could ever hope to achieve in life, I'll give it to all of you. No more sweet-talking, no more lies, only the truth. My truth. The truth of a world shaped by me!" The cocoon finally fractured, snapping at the seams, with streams of dark light pouring out of it. "I, formerly known as Lila Rossi, daughter of Benigna Rossi, will be your prophet. Your saviour. Your... god. All you need to do is show your fear. Your terror. Your anguish and suffering. And give your will to me! MONARCA INDACO!"

"Vortex!" Pegasus wasted no time in opening a portal. He could see that the cocoon was going to obliterate everyone if they stayed near it. And they wouldn't be able to outrun the blast; not with the amount of Akumas that were being absorbed into the construct. "Everyone! It's going to blow!"

The children heard Pegasus's calls and came running to the portal. It showed the temple where the Last Chance had been training, except now, it was a sunny afternoon. The group practically threw themselves one after another through the portal, leaving only Ladybug and Cat Noir left. But just before either of them could make it through, Dark Owl and Zombizou both caught them by their legs and started to drag them back towards Paris, with the aid and assistance of their Sentimonsters and the rest of the students.

"G-get off me!" Ladybug tried to fend off the horde of evilised entities, but it was no use. Her entire body was being compressed and it felt like they would have ripped her legs off if they kept on pulling her like this.

"Deadlift!" Rampage called out and grabbed both Ladybug and Cat Noir with his bare hands. He managed to pull them back to Tibet a fair distance, but the army was doing their very best to keep dragging them back. It became a tug of war from both sides; one that was even on both sides. "Well, c'mon, then? What are you waiting for? Christmas? Give me a hand here!" He turned his head back to the rest of the Last Chance.

The other Last Chance students tried their best to pull as well. And soon, all of them were grunting and groaning as they tried to pull Ladybug and Cat Noir off of the evilised army and their Sentimonsters. The cocoon was split seconds away from erupting, and if the Last Chance didn't give soon, then they would be losing Ladybug and Cat Noir to the blast. Even as they tried their very hardest, nothing they could do was making a difference.

"Lightning Dragon!" A familiar voice cried out as a sword planted itself sideways across the evilised army, chaining a ferocious electrical shockwave among them all; which released their grip. As soon as the akumatised crowd at College Francois Dupont let go, Ladybug and Cat Noir were launched into the temple like stones from a fully-drawn slingshot, which caused the other superheroes to tumble onto their butts and backs. Ryuko and Viperion just escaped through the Vortex as it closed. As the deafening sound of an explosion chased after them, as light could be seen amassing from the other side of the now-closing portal. The Vortex disappeared at last, and everyone came out unscathed.

"Are you alright?" Viperion asked as the Last Chance got back onto their feet again.

"We only escaped by the skin of our teeth back there," Ryuko said as she held a hand out to Ladybug. One that Ladybug took without a second thought. As she helped Ladybug back up, she looked back towards the mountain range of Tibet. "That Monarca Indaco character. She's even worse than I thought..."

"Mmhmm. I can't even tell what's going on back in Paris." Pegasus gulped as he tried to envision what Lila had done. After all, he had only just seen Paris get flooded with the light of an explosion. The rest was anyone's guess. "But at least we have a moment to breathe."

"Y-yeah. Not that it wasn't the best we could do, but I'm feeling exhausted having to fight the entire school." Pygmy dusted down her suit and checked for the others. "How are you doing? She didn't hurt you real bad, did she?"

"No, but somehow, I don't get the feeling she'll be showing any mercy when we see her again." Tigara turned her gaze to Pygmy. "Well, at least we're all safe and sound."

"Y'know, I keep on saying that we're an unbeatable team, but even then, that was hard..." Ladybug came back over to the rest of the Last Chance. "I usually don't ask for help unless it's a serious crisis. And I'd like to say that this is the worst crisis I've ever faced. So, thank you. I really mean it."

"Still, I never pegged that the Last Chance would be all of our classmates and friends..." Cat Noir remarked as he watched the rest of the teens de-morph back into their civilian forms, letting the Kwamis rest gently in the palms of their hands. "The only real one I had any clue on was Alix being Bunnyx because, well, you know."

"I can't believe it either," Ladybug added. "I had never even thought to hand over the other Miraculouses to them. Not in a million years."

"Well, sometimes, you can't make all the choices, Ladybug. Let some of the others handle the pros and cons of Miraculous stuff." Alix walked forward, with Fluff in her hands.

"When were you going to tell me that you were all running with Miraculouses?" Ladybug asked as she watched the other teens approach.

"Honestly? Sometime after this was all over. We thought we'd done our job once you got Gabriel to give up the Butterfly and the Peacock, but it turns out we were only just beginning." Luka explained as he calmly approached Ladybug. "I still can't believe that Lila already has them. I thought for sure that we had more time..."

"Perhaps Lila was eavesdropping; Listening in and following us when we didn't notice. Just like a traditional kunoichi." Kagami pushed her hands together. "Well, that's not the issue now. What plagues us is the fact that she's mass-akumatising Paris as we speak. We'll be fighting an army of Akumatised civilians and their Sentimonsters. Needless to say, retrieving the Butterfly and Peacock won't be an easy task this time."

"Indeed it won't." A familiar voice sounded as once more, the five masters stepped forward. Master Zo, Ir, Harmon, Pe, and Chi walked in an arrow-shaped formation, with Zo at the head of the pack. Once they arrived, the students all stood in a single-file line and bowed before them.

"Ah... Ladybug. Cat Noir. We meet at last." Master Zo made a bow of his own, as did the other masters. "I apologise for how sudden this might seem, but the situation is dire beyond belief, so therefore, we must adapt."

"I take it that, from your sudden arrival, you were unsuccessful in keeping Lila away from the Miraculouses?" Master Chi asked the Last Chance.

"I'm afraid so, Master Chi." Max was the first one to speak on behalf of the class. "But it's even worse than we thought. She used Fusion and Akumatised both of them. Now, she's got all the Akumas and Amoks she could ever want, and she used even more of them make her even stronger."

"How very... chilling." Master Harmon felt a shiver run down his spine simply listening to the situation at hand. "She already Akumatised herself during a Fusion, but any further Fusion Akumatisations like that would be very dangerous. Both for you _and_ her."

"For her?" All of the superhero teenagers spoke at once.

"The Butterfly Miraculous was never meant to be corrupted by its' own powers. All Miraculouses were made to uphold the general peace and order of balance. Hawkmoth and Mayura were able to control their dark powers by keeping themselves restrained," Master Ir explained, lifting one of his hands. "But, if a Miraculous is used for evil purposes, then further corrupted into evil, like how Lila is using right now, then the Miraculous itself will start to break."

"In other terms, if Lila keeps on empowering herself with Akumas, then both the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculouses will eventually shatter, and she will lose everything." Master Pe continued. "But the more powerful she becomes with these layers of Akumatiastions, the more likely it will be that she exterminates all of you before she goes too far. So you need to either get rid of the Miraculouses she wears or wait long enough for them to fracture and break."

"But there's one problem with that." Ladybug pointed out the physiques of all of her classmates and friends. "We're all just teenagers. The Miraculouses are limited by our age. Once we pop our powers, we have five minutes before we de-transform back to normal. With what Lila's doing, she'll throw everyone at us once we burn through our powers."

"Indeed. The limiters do make the problem more extreme..." Master Zo thought about how to circumvent the issue. "And if she has mass-Akumatised the whole of Paris and given all of those people Sentimonsters of their own, it's very likely that you'll have no respite whatsoever."

"But for the size of her army, there is always the cornerstone. Every single Akuma and Amok she has made all stem from the same Miraculous. Shatter it, and it will break the other Akumas and Amoks that it has summoned; making everyone turn back to normal." Master Chi pushed her hands together. "You don't have to single-handedly defeat the entire city of Paris. Just as long as it's Lila, the rest should fall like dominos."

"Right. Now, the real problem, is how do we find her?" Cat Noir stroked his chin, pacing back and forth. "Against an army of supervillains and their monsters, she'll be pretty tricky to spot. And she's got those wings, so she could be airborne."

"Well, she's not the _only_ one who can fly." Alix smugly walked forward and revealed the bag of elemental sweets to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "We've all got something in here that can help us fly, so if Lila thinks she's got the advantage just because of those tacky butterfly wings of hers, she's got another thing coming."

Ladybug sighed in content. "So, you've got elements too? That makes it easier. We could fly over the city and get away from the majority of ground-based supervillains. Assuming that Lila or her other villains don't notice us in the air, we should be able to dive-bomb her and snatch away the Miraculouses."

"Before you go, there is something else that we need to bring up. Something of... rather crucial importance." Master Zo walked away towards the pedestal where the book had been sitting. He pushed in some buttons on the side of the stone plinth, causing the mechanisms inside to light up. The stone shifted and shook, until at last, there was a smaller plinth inside, being lifted. Sitting neatly in the grooves of the new pedestal were more candies; each one shaped and coloured identically to the Miraculouses that each of the teenagers was using. "We only save these last pieces for cataclysmic events such as this. And even then, we only distribute them to people who we believe worthy of bearing the Miraculouses, and saving our world." Master Zo plucked the candies one by one, laying them out in his hand. Then, at last, he walked back to the Last Chance and opened the hand up.

"What are these, Masters?" Marc was the first one to ask, as he took out the Goat Miraculous-shaped piece of candy.

"These are what we call Ascendance Pieces. For one use only, they overclock your Miraculouses, allowing for infinite and enhanced versions of your superpowers." Master Zo explained. "They are rather dangerous, though. If used for too long, they can cause long-lasting effects on your body after the deed is done." He watched as the other students took their respective Ascendance Pieces. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, we made some pieces for you too, in case you were compromised by something like this." He said as he gave the final two candies out.

"We recommend that you use these ONLY against Lila. If she pushes you to the edge, you should take them, eat them, and strike her down while Ascendant." Master Ir cautioned with a steeled look and a raised finger. "Do not use these to plough through the army. You all have your powers, your quick-wits, and the luck of the Ladybug Miraculous on hand to handle the lesser villains. When it comes to Lila, you will need everything you have, especially if she continues to over-Akumatise herself."

"Right." The students all nodded.

"Where should we start looking, then?" Ladybug asked, turning to the rest of her friends. "Paris isn't exactly a small city, and Lila could be anywhere."

"I've got a bit of an inkling..." said Alix. "We looked in my Burrow and saw that you, Cat Noir, and Future Me tried to fight Lila, but it didn't go so well. Future Me had to run for her life, while you two got your butts handed to you on a silver platter, both by Lila and by her army."

"Ah. So you wanna ambush Lila before she gets the chance to curb stomp us? That's clever." Cat Noir winked at Alix with folded arms. "No wonder your future self got the Rabbit Miraculous, Alix."

"It won't be easy, though. You saw all those supervillains, right? And their Sentimonsters too..." Rose came up to Alix's side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Simply put, Paris is gonna be a real-life interpretation of Hell. Only, instead of Satan, the fiery pits, and other demons, it's gonna be Akumatised civilians and Sentimonsters." Juleka added. "We can try, but we do kinda need a fallback plan in case Lila gets away."

"If she does flee, we can always give chase with the Space stuff." Kim tipped a hand. "I mean, look at what Ladybug and Cat Noir did as Astrobug and Astrocat. They're like a mini air force! Give those powers to us and we'll catch up to her in no time."

"Plus, you do have to remember that our own powers can be used. If we can find some form of escape, then we can easily burn, recharge, and regroup." Kagami gave a nod. "We don't have to do this in one take, just so long as we make it all the way to Lila in the end."

"Sounds like we're all ready," Sabrina said, watching as Barkk finally perked back up, as did the other Kwamis around her. "So, how about it? Ready to go save the world?" She asked as she made a fist out of her hand.

The other teenagers all gave their cheers of approval, with some of them throwing their fists into the air. Such a display was heartwarming for Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Masters. For Ladybug, it was awe-inspiring to see just how much her friends had come along. She had only really known them as her friends and nothing more, but to see them confidently facing the future like this was a sight to behold. For Cat Noir, he found it cool that his classmates were all kick-butt superheroes more than anything else. Plus, it gave him lots more buddies to pal around with on his off time. And for the Masters, their students were taking what seemed to be their final exam; to save the world from an end-of-the-world scenario. If they pulled it off, then it would be official. Their ownership of the Miraculouses would be unquestioned.

One by one, the students transformed again; each giving those magic words.

" **Stommp! Headstrong!** "

" **Mullo! Get Squeaky!** "

" **Ziggy! Charge!** "

" **Orikko! Rise and Shine!** "

" **Daizzi! Hog Wild!** "

" **Roaar! The Hunt's On!** "

" **Kaalki! Full Gallop!** "

" **Xuppu! It's Showtime!** "

" **Trixx! Let's Pounce!** "

" **Pollen! Buzz On!** "

" **Wayzz! Shell On!** "

" **Sass! Scale Slither!** "

" **Longg! Bring the Storm!** "

" **Barkk! Play Ruff!** "

" **Fluff! Clockwise!** "

"I'll open the way. Save you a Vortex, Pegasus." Master Chi walked forward and held out her hand. She concentrated as a Vortex opened up to Paris, but on the other side, it was a far different view to what the others thought of it.

Where there were once clear, blue skies, there was only a gigantic black cloud blotting out all of the light above. A singular black maelstrom in the centre of the clouds could be seen, with a colossal, neon sigil of a butterfly with spikes on it hung ominously above; the same kind of sigil that Hawkmoth and Lila had been using when someone was Akumatised and Amokatised at the same time. Buildings and streets had been severely damaged and were continuing to be damaged by all of the villains that Lila had made, with Akumas and Amoks drifting through the air itself, ready to pounce upon horrified, angered, or otherwise concerned stragglers. There were pillars of fire, water, other particle effects, and gigantic vehicles and machinery seen, among with the giant supervillains that had been made. It seemed like every single villain that had ever been made by the Butterfly Miraculous was there; each one painted, with their logos, changed to show the same spiked butterfly; as a symbol of loyalty to Monarca Indaco. And if they didn't have a pre-existing logo, then one had been burned onto their clothes, skin, or whatever other tools they were using. And as it had been said before, Sentimonsters of all shapes, sizes, and forms were there alongside them; also painted the same way as Monarca Indaco had made them. Each of them forever dark indigo; as a permanent reminder of who was leading them.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back." Ladybug grimaced as she saw the sight. Paris had been contorted into something out of a nightmare. Truly, it was the biggest challenge she had ever faced in her life. "It's victory... or utter destruction."

"Then let's make it a victory, princess." Cat Noir held her hand and readied his bo staff for a fight. "We've fought armies before. I'm sure we can come through again this time. Especially with the Last Chance having our backs." He looked back to the fifteen over spandex-lined teens who also had their weapons and tools ready for the fight ahead.

"Alright." We'll go on ahead and set up the trap. Everyone? Will you be ready for the ambush?" The Last Chance all gave a nod to Ladybug's question. "Good. I'll see you later. Oh, and last thing? Don't ever lose hope. Or show any kind of rage. That's _exactly_ what Lila wants. She wants us to feel overwhelmed, so she can Akumatise us."

"You've got this." Cat Noir gave them a smile and thumbs up. Then, at last, he and Ladybug leapt through the portal, zipping across the hellish Paris to try and find Lila, already coming into view of the villains and their Sentimonsters.

"Let's go." Bunnyx gave a nod and raced through the portal, prompting the other Last Chance heroes to do the same. Now, all fifteen of them were heroically falling into Paris. Each landed heroically onto the rooftops and raced onwards. Now, they were on the clock. It all came down to finding and neutralising Lila. The sooner, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. We're approaching the end of the story, ladies and gentlemen. And now, Monarca Indaco's Paris is here for everyone to fight through. I must admit, it was annoying having to fret and worry about writing the Butterfly Miraculous. Purely because, as it's the source of the power and since it feeds off of negative emotions, then surely, it can be Akumatised itself, right? And, as canon has shown, the Fox, Bee, and Turtle Miraculous have all been Akumatised before, so if they can be Akumatised, then there's absolutely no reason why the Butterfly and Peacock can't be Akumatised themselves.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your time. Have a good day.


	29. Libera Te Ipsum

The Last Chance's advances didn't go unnoticed for long. Sure enough, villains in the hellish rendition of Paris were starting to take notice of their intrusion and decided to tail them. Anything that wasn't clad in Monarca Indaco's colours was an enemy to them, after all. One that they could easily free and turn over to her side. A group of Akumatised civilians and their Sentimonsters tailed the superhero teens, trying to see if there was a point that they could use to cut them off.

"All we have to do is catch up to Ladybug and we can end this," Bunnyx said as they came to a corner. "Still, you might wanna keep your guards up. If the whole of Paris got evilised, you've gotta be ready for anyone to jump out and getcha. Whether it's a baby or an old man, they're **all** Akumatised under Lila's control."

And just as Bunnyx said that she was lunged at from the side by a slender-armed, male with five spiked balls hanging from chains underneath his fingers. He was accompanied by a giant steel walker with a larger hanging ball dangling from a chain. And those two were accompanied by two teenagers, seven grown-ups, and four toddlers; all of which were donned in outfits that bore the same colours and emblems as Lila Rossi; the spiked butterfly insignia that depicted someone under the command of the Butterfly and Peacock together.

"Monarca Indaco knew you would come back," said the man as he lifted his hand, ready to bring down the spiked balls on top of Bunnyx's face. "Perfect timing too." Down came the steel balls, and Pegasus reacted by launching his horseshoe at the man's face, knocking him off of Bunnyx.

"Meanies!" One of the Akumatised tots barked at the other heroes and held out her hands. Toy blocks formed gigantic, colourful fists that banged together before she sent out a punch towards the Last Chance with said giant hands. One that was intercepted by Rampage's sledgehammer; breaking up the childish construct effortlessly. Said blocks then reformed around the Akumatised toddler's body to form armour.

"We don't have time to waste on you. We need to find Lila and—" Ruff was rudely interrupted by a serrated whip slamming into the ground. She only had seconds to evade to the side.

"She is not called Lila! Anyone; even the nonbelievers know that she is called Monarca Indaco. And ONLY Monarca Indaco. Her old life died because of how chained-up she was." The woman replied as she pulled back her whip. "But enough talk. Let's see your fear! And let us free from you your weakness!"

With those words, the supervillain citizens and their Sentimonsters yelled a battle cry and rushed towards the Last Chance. The other teens saw the stampede coming and leapt to the rooftops. As their quarry got away, the villains gave chase, leaping much higher than their usual human bodies would have let them. They quickly joined the Last Chance on the rooftops and started trading blows; each one trying to break through the heroes' guards and make them show any kind of fear or doubt; so that they would be turned over to their mistress's side.

The Last Chance met the attacks and knew that they had to be strong. As they dodged clouds of energy, physical attacks, and the lunges and bites from the Sentimonsters, they knew that they needed to be on their absolute best. Even when it looked like the odds where overwhelming, the slightest bit of fear would decide whether or not they would lose the day. The world had been torn down around them; all forms of order and peace had been lost, and now the very citizens of Paris; the ones that they had worked so hard as a unit to save were now fighting against them; blindly obedient to Lila Rossi's rule, under the control of the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. Masking their emotions, the team just had to fight. It didn't matter how big, small, old, young, or otherwise altered they were, as long as they donned the colours and logos of Monarca Indaco, they were rotten to the core.

"At this rate, we'll never catch up to Lila!" King Monkey replied as he used his cudgel to knock away the kids and two teens, only to get dogpiled on by Sentimonsters. That was until Ryuko's blade and Tigara's claws cut through said pile of monsters, slicing them into pieces. The weight of the now-eliminated Sentimonsters removed from his body, King Monkey got back up onto his feet and grinned to both the girls. "Thanks. That was a rough one."

"It appears that the Sentimonsters are fragile. Much more so than we'd expected..." Ryuko turned her focus to another sentimonster; a flying rocking-horse with razorblades for the wooden feet, a weapon barrel in its' mouth, and glowing neon lights along its' body. It was accompanied by a Sentimonster that looked like a ghostly witch, with long, fluttering robes and a gooey, black body. "Gruff! Cockerel! Madam Mouse!" Ryuko called as she watched the Sentimonsters dive on both the teens.

The group heard Ryuko's calls of distress and kicked away their villains, before turning to the descending Sentimonsters. Madam Mouse and Cockerel swung their jump-rope-whip and sun-shaped-morningstar towards said Sentimonsters. Both tools hit them in the eyes and caused them to tumble to a heap. That left them open for Gruff, who opened up his massive shears and cut through both felled Sentimonsters, snipping and slamming with the gigantic scissors until the remains of the Sentimonsters faded away.

"Typical. You superheroes are all the same." A teenage villain scoffed and shoulder-charged Pygmy, driving his steel-shoed heel into her tummy. Said boot glowed with bright purple energy and was about to discharge with power. "Always fighting for the good of the world; without even realising that Indaco _is_ the good of the world."

Pygmy tried to get the steel shoe off of her body, but it was no good. This teenager was extremely strong for some random person off of the street. But not smart enough, as she watched a turtle-shell shield and a bee-coloured top strike him off of her body. His shoe expelled the energy, and he rocketed towards Rena Rouge, who, using nothing more than her flute, knocked him skyward into Ruff and Bunnyx, who then launched him with both of their feet into the other teen and two of the grown-up villains.

Viperion was dealing with the two toddlers again. One of which was fully-clad in the building blocks like she was piloting a giant mech suit made out of it, and the other which wasn't armed, but had a toy sword that was glowing with the same colours of Monarca Indaco. Using his lyre, he was able to beat off the attacks and trade blows with the sword, but he didn't have many openings with which to attack. All that he could do was bide his time until one of the two dropped their guards; that they got sloppy or careless. There was also a Sentimonster in the form of a sentient chest of toys sitting on the shoulders of the block mech, ready to release a bevvy of villainous toys down upon him. At last, he saw his moment as the sword-bearing kid raced for him, thrusting the sword forward. He sidestepped and backflipped, knocking the kid away and dislodging said sword from its' grip. Viperion snatched the sword and snapped it in half, causing an Akuma to fly out of it and de-evilise the toddler; who fell to the ground.

"No!" The other small child cried as the mech dashed forward; its' stomps loud and powerful as the toy chest leapt and opened its' lid, raining toys down on Viperion. He was about to get deluged by it all when Honeybee's top wrapped around his body and pulled him away from the attack, back onto the roofs.

"What do ya think, Vipes? Just as good as Ladybug, wouldn't ya say?" Honeybee was trying her best to stay peppy in these harsh times, but she didn't even have a moment to rest as the kid let out a growl and had her suit of plastic colours, letters, and numbers leap out for her and Viperion, grasping onto the edge of the roof. "Now, who's been a bad little girl and needs a time out? It's you! Yes, it is!" Honeybee jokingly replied as she performed a handspring and brought her heel down onto the toy chest, shattering it to pieces. It might have been a Sentimonster, but it was a chest all the same.

"Nice moves." Viperion complimented as the little kid watched the crate fall apart. He saw the girl was about to cry, but before she could let even a single one fall and attract more Akumas and Amoks, Viperion darted for the block-armoured girl, pulled her out, and tore the snap bracelet on her arms to pieces, which freed another Akuma and set her free from the suit of block armour. She was about to fall to the ground, but Viperion scooped her up just as gravity kicked in. "You alright, little girl?"

"It's... it's scary here." Said the girl, freed from Monarca's control, looking into Viperion's masked eyes. "Where's my mommy, and my friends? And why is the sky angry? And what's with that giant butterfly, and why are—"

"It's alright. All this is a nightmare. And because people are sad, the nightmare's winning." Viperion cuddled the girl as she tried to take in the world around her. Clearly, she had only just realised what kind of world they had all been living in. "But we're gonna stop this. We'll find the big, bad, meanie who's doing this, stop them, and save Paris. But you've gotta be happy, promise?" He instructed. "The meanie who's done all this wants people to be sad and angry so that they can turn them into evil monsters and nasty creatures. That's what you were before we set you free. It might seem scary, but you'll always find a way to be happy—"

"Viperion, it's a touching scene and all, but we're kinda in trouble here!" Bunnyx said as she was riding a snake as if it was a rodeo. She holding on for dear life as the Sentimonster thrashed around and tried to shake her off.

"Right." Viperion set the girl down. "Don't cry. Don't get afraid. That's what she wants. That's how you turn mean and evil again." Viperion said concisely, before rushing off to join Bunnyx and the others in subduing the snake Sentimonster. He smashed the bottom of his lyre down on the snake's head with all of his strength, causing the snake to fall to the ground. As the beast collided with earth, he saw the woman who was commanding said snake and jumped off, before diving at her. He saw that she was about to send her bladed-whip out at him to cut him up, but she quickly fell to her knees as Ryuko dashed through the villain like she was in a samurai movie. The strike that her sword had dealt made the villain fall to her knees, as the choker around her neck was sliced to ribbons, and her human form was revealed.

"Their power is waning! Now's the perfect time to escape!" Pegasus called as he used his horseshoe on the villains, bouncing the weighted, steel tool against their heads. Like a pinball in a machine, it struck everything and knocked them all to the sides and the ground. The Sentimonsters moved in after them, but they were struck down by Pygmy's punches, Cockerel and Madam Mouse's morningstar and jump rope, and Rampage's sledgehammer. But as they fell, the Akumas and Amoks gathered, and were about to reinfiltrate should their vessels be struck down.

"Right." We've gotta find Lila. We can't save Cat Noir and Ladybug unless we do." Bunnyx nodded. "Everyone! Get out of here and find Lila! Pronto!" She declared to the other Last Chance agents, who all turned to her, gave a nod, and fled down the road as fast as they could, leaving the villains and freed civilians behind. But no sooner had they vanished from sight when the villains who had lost Sentimonsters were reimbursed with new Akumas, and the freed children and grown-ups were re-akumatised and Amokatised, baptised again by the blackened goo of Monarca Indaco's cocoons. All of the Last Chance's hard work had been undone in the blink of an eye.

"I still can't believe she'd go that far..." Pygmy looked around and watched the villains and Sentimonsters from afar wreaking havoc on the city. And leftover citizens who hadn't been Akumatised and Amokatised were being bullied and terrorised by the villains, beat within an inch of their life and shown true horrors, for which they were rewarded with Akumas and Amoks of their own. "Lila, you're going to pay for this. For _everything_ that you've done..."

"We can't spend all of our energy trying to fight the people of Paris. The sheer amount of people we're fighting would overwhelm us before long." Pegasus looked at the chaos around him. "You know, I wonder how much of a toll this is taking on Lila."

"Huh? What do you mean, Pegasus?" King Monkey asked as he and the others leapt from rooftop to rooftop, trying to avoid attracting more attention.

"Think about this, everyone. Lila's trying to spread her power to so many people at once that it must be agonising on her physical and mental state," Pegasus lifted a finger, watching as the villains around him started to become sloppy. Their attacks were much more weighted and it was a challenge for some of the recruits to try and show their new powers off. Even the Sentimonsters were fighting in an un-focused state, shaking and shuddering before they made any moves. "She's re-akumatising and re-amokatising herself ad infinitum to try and keep it all under control, but even so, it's a lot to take in for someone of her age. In short, she's gone with a divide and conquer mentality. And it's showing just how much she's struggling to control these powers. If she were to use all of her power in the same place, it would be calamitous, but because she's distributing it to the people of Paris, we have some kind of a chance here."

"It's exactly like rolling out dough." Madam Mouse added, with a smile on her own face. "It's a big blob to start with, but you usually spread it out to make things, and that makes it smaller."

"And the more dough you roll out, the less power the original blob has." Rena Rouge saw the metaphor as well and also shared a smile. "So, really, Lila's making herself weaker and weaker by Akumatising everyone."

"Yeah, except she's having to re-Akumatise and re-Amokatise whenever she's on the verge of collapsing. All that rage is refuelling her so that she can keep on making more supervillains and Sentimonsters," Carapace said while running by Rena's side. "Even if we think we have an opening, she can just keep on stuffing herself full of Akumas."

"The worst thing is our powers. The moment that we use them, we'll be on a time crunch. And I don't know how fast Kwamis can regenerate themselves." Ruff looked down at her ball, trying to think of a scenario where she could take a rest in the chaos that Paris had become. "I want to be able to use these powers, but if I do, I feel that I might leave myself open to Lila and the other supervillains. And then... It wouldn't exactly be hard for Lila to turn me over into being Vanisher or Miraculer, or even... something else with my Miraculous."

"Hey, hey. It's fine, girl. We've just gotta play it smart. Supervillains are everywhere, but they're all part of a hivemind. One that's incredibly stupid, might I add?" Bunnyx gave Ruff a pat on the shoulder. "Like, don't get me wrong, they seem like a mass mob against the fifteen of us, but it's not exactly like they know how to get the better of us."

"Y-yeah, you're right." Ruff put a hand on Bunnyx's shoulder. "We shouldn't be worrying. The slightest doubt and Akumas come running. That's what Hawkmoth used to do. That's what Lila's doing right now."

"Speaking of Lila, there she is!" Tigara noticed something in the distance. A pair of butterfly wings surrounded by Akumas and Amoks. Particle effects and energy were being traded, and there were plumes of smoke and ash rising from the ensuing chaos. "Everyone! Follow that butterfly!" Ryuko declared, and sparing no time, the team turned towards the scene of the crime.

"I just hope that Ladybug and Cat Noir have held out as long as they have," Bunnyx said to the team as they raced over as fast as their legs and their new powers could carry them. "They've got the luxury of Future Me for a few moments at least, but it won't be long before Lila ends up breaking them. We need to get to them in time before they get Akumatised, just like in that time window..."

* * *

"Look at you, Dupain-Cheng." Lila spat, then kicked Ladybug away. "You're a mess. Your Miraculous has given you an ego you don't even realise. You think you can win because of your confidence. Your... luck, shall we say?" She flew over, took Ladybug's yo-yo, and snapped it in half, then smashed both of the halves under her feet, reducing it all to rubble. "Look at it, Marinette. Your luck's just run out." She said as she took her foot off of the dust.

"Get... off... of her!" Cat Noir screamed and lunged at her with his staff, only for Lila to catch it, pull Cat Noir to her, driving her heels into his neck, and leave him stuck on the floor.

"And your little knight in shining armour's paying the price for it too." Lila went on, mocking with her ever-venomous tone. "You could never win. You can't win as a teenage girl, you can't win as Ladybug, you can't win, period. Just give up. It's the easy way out at this point." She picked up Ladybug's head and watched her pupils shrink. "Lies are what people want to believe, but they don't know that they hurt until it's too late. But now... I can make everyone see the truth. My truth. My philosophy. My rules."

"What... do you mean?" Marinette groaned as she tried to stare into Lila's vengeful eyes.

"Don't you understand it yet? It doesn't matter what humans do in this world. **Not one bit**." Lila looked around at her loyal army of Akuma-Amokatised villains. "Everything that we do no matter what it is doesn't change the world. We're all constrained. Held back. Trapped in a mortal shell with nothing to drive our convictions; our desires. Well, that's all going to change." She dropped Ladybug to the ground, watching as her arms and legs splayed in a mess. "Hawkmoth was nothing more than an enabler. I'll be a much better instrument of change than he ever was. In my world, everyone is going to get what they want, when they want, however, they want, and destroy whoever they want to get it. That's what these Miraculouses do, you know. They give you the power to get your wishes granted; no matter what you do to achieve them."

"You're sick, Lila!" Ladybug barked back.

"And so are you, Marinette-Dupain-Cheng. Thinking that you can live in this happy-go-lucky world and think you'll always win because you're some overly-powerful superhero and that friendship always wins the day just like those crappy magical girl animes? Get real." Lila summoned a pair of Amoks and Akumas. "This isn't like those kinds of stories..."

"You're right! It isn't!" Bunnyx called out, and immediately, said Akumas and Amoks were destroyed by the teens, landing heroically a few inches away from Lila's face, making her jump by surprise; and as such, making her loyal butterflies and feathers ripple with her movements. "This is the kind of story where you lose, Lila!"

"Well, well, well. It looks like your little friends came to the rescue at last." Lila stared down at the Last Chance. "Good. After all, it wouldn't be any fun if I broke you that easily." She bent her neck, feeling as the muscles inside of it creaked. She swung her sword out, bearing the razor-blade feathers towards the Last Chance. "I'm going to enjoy watching all of you writhe."

"Sorry we took so long, Ladybug!" Cockerel ran over to Ladybug's side, looking at the tool that now laid in pieces. "From the looks of it, we should've gotten here sooner."

"It'll be fine. The tool of a Miraculous can easily be regenerated. I'd just need to de-transform and it should be ready the next time I change." Ladybug got back onto her feet. "I'm just glad that you came, everyone. For a second there, I thought that I was sure to get Akumatised." And with that, she de-transformed before everyone's eyes, spitting Tikki out by her side.

"How brave of you. But I don't think you've read the script for this little story properly." Lila Rossi took that as her moment to dive towards Marinette, sword ready to split her clean in half. "Without your power, you're NOTHING!" Down came the blade.

And it was pushed back by Tigara's claws and Ryuko's blade, both of which were pushing back with all of their might. Tigara and Ryuko stood firm as Lila tried to push her blade down through Marinette's body, but it never even touched her flesh or even her hair. That gave Marinette the window she needed to escape, running behind the cover of Carapace, Bunnyx, Gruff, Rampage, and Rena Rouge.

"Typical. Your classmates always have your back. Like the sheep that they are." Lila scoffed and clicked her fingers. "I grow tired of these children. Dispose of them."

"It will be done." A random male supervillain bowed as a group of villains converged on the Last Chance. From what the team could see, Animan, Simon Says, Sandboy, Frightingale, Copycat, Darkblade, Gorizilla, and Gigantitan were all the recurring villains. All the rest were completely new. But all of them were accompanied by Sentimonsters, both familiar and new. Lila took that moment to fly off into the air, leaving the Last Chance, Cat Noir, and Marinette all on their own. And once she left, the villains all came running in.

"Guess it's your turn to fight these guys, huh?" Cat Noir smirked as he stared down the oncoming enemies. "Don't worry. We've beaten most of these people already. _Some_ more than once. You'll do fine. So long as y—" Cat Noir didn't even have time to react as a familiar hand snatched him off of the ground. "It's alright, kitty. He's just gonna think you're a piece of food like always." Cat Noir told himself as he stared down Gigantitan once more.

Unfortunately for Cat Noir, Gigantitan wasn't as free-minded as he thought. For he was now fully under Monarca Indaco's control. He had no control over himself and every semblance of the infant underneath was gone. "You go bye-bye!" He called out as Gigantitan smashed Cat Noir into the wall of a building, which caused it to collapse, dropping every brick on Cat Noir's head. He was then beaten into the ground over and over again, leaving a crater, until at last, the Akumatised baby threw Cat Noir into the distance, watching as he left behind a twinkle to show how far he had been hurled.

"Okay. **Wow.** Apparently, even Lila's big baby got souped-up big time." Bunnyx's eyes widened as Gigantitan turned her focus to the other Last Chance agents. She was too busy fighting off Darkblade's sword to try and react. "Guess Lila's not taking any chances."

"That's odd. Gigantitan's _never_ that focused." Marinette was assessing the situation as she took to the alley to let the Last Chance battle off the supervillains. She then looked at the insignia beneath his neck. Whereas Gigantitan's clothes usually depicted an image of a pacifier. Here, there was no such thing. Just the butterfly insignia of Monarca Indaco. "Whatever Lila's done to these people, she hasn't _just_ Akumatised them. She's corrupted them beyond saving. They probably don't even know they're being controlled by her."

Pygmy and Tigara were both trying their very best to avoid Frightingale's whip and the tail-end of her bird-shaped Sentimonster, both of which were slamming down on the ground around their feet with deadly precision. After a series of blows, both girls backflipped to avoid the arms of one familiar, titanic golem made out of lollipops; as the arm smashed into the ground leaving a mark and spreading cobblestone and sidewalk bricks around. Both Pygmy and Tigara then ran up the slender arms of said lollipop monster and made it onto its' shoulders, with Pygmy punching out the circular hands as they came rushing towards her, and Tigara cleaving through the dislodged lollipop balls.

"You think you can stop Monarca Indaco?" Animan taunted as he ran for Carapace, transforming into a T-Rex. He whipped his tail out at the turtle-hero, forcing him to jump. He then sent out his Sentimonster; being that of a large falcon. It swept down from the sky and knocked Carapace into the ground, where Animan's T-Rex foot held him down. "You're nothing more than school kids."

"One, we're superheroes. Totally different thing. Two, since when do dinosaurs count as animals?" Carapace asked as he pushed against the T-Rex's foot, trying to set himself free. It wasn't until Rampage smashed the legs of the T-Rex, forcing Animan to transform back to a human that Carapace was able to escape. "Three, thanks for the help buddy."

"No problem. These villains are all second-rate." Rampage smirked as he ducked underneath a playing card lobbed by Simon Says, who was now accompanied by a curved, edgy figure shuffling cards between its' hands before dispersing the deck into Simon Says' hands. "Sometimes, I wonder why Hawkmoth even made 'em in the first place." He smashed another deluge of cards away with said hammer and watched as Madam Mouse wrapped the jump-rope-whip around Simon Says' neck, pulling him away.

"Hawkmoth never made villains without a good reason," said Ryuko as she and Viperion dealt with Sandboy, who now had a sentient hourglass sitting on the pillow with him, constantly turning and shifting a strong gust of sand around him, making it manifest into new forms. "Surely, he must have found a reason to draft them into his army." Ryuko tried to poke the pillow with her sword, but a mini-sandstorm kicked up as she did so. And once it faded, Tomoe was on the other side, silently armed with the same weapon that Ryuko was bearing. Without uttering a single word, the falsified Tomoe locked blades with Ryuko, not even making the slightest grunt as she mindlessly struck blows against her daughter.

Gorizilla was duking it out with King Monkey, Pegasus, Gruff, Cockerel, and Honeybee. He sent one punch out and the house he was attacking practically disintegrated with the punch, as it was reduced to nothing but ruins. He had missed the Last Chance entirely and watched as they leapt from the rubble towards him. He just performed a single uppercut and it and the wind he stirred with it was what sent the Last Chance hurtling backwards. Gorizilla threw himself through the air towards the airborne teenagers, grabbed all of them, smashed them together and threw them into the ground, winding up for another punch. It struck them just as they bounced off of the ground, flattening them.

"Man... Some of these original villains were real tough cookies, weren't they?" King Monkey got out of the hole in the ground first, watching as Gorizilla turned his focus to the other superheroes in the vicinity. "Remind me to never get on that guy's bad side in the future, alright?"

"Easier said than done," Honeybee had issues standing up, so had to be helped up by both Gruff and Cockerel.

"Think you're getting off that easily, kids?" A muffled voice came as a man with a flamethrower on his back and a burning salamander Sentimonster moved in on the Last Chance. "Not a chance. Monarca Indaco wants you gone. And there's nothing better to get rid of people than old, reliable, fire." As soon as he said that, he fired off a volley of fireballs from his cannon, which created a thick wall of flame that boxed the five heroes in. "Let's see ya beat the heat now!" He threw his hand forward, and the flaming salamander leapt into the fires.

"Time to whip out the elements." Pegasus gave a nod, whipped out the bag of candies, and took a red candy out of it. He wasted no time in devouring it, and as he did, he was cocooned in a veil of fire. "Inflam-mare!" Pegasus decreed as he erupted from the veil, knocking back the salamander. Once he leapt out from the flames, the first thing worth noticing was that his suit and tool had changed. Now, flame decals were running along with his suit, with jets of fire being expelled from the backs of his feet and arms. His horseshoe was now crackling with flame as if it was fresh from a blacksmith's iron.

"Hah. So you just now learn how to handle the heat? Well, I'm afraid the same can't be said for your friends." The pyromaniac villain pointed to the fires, as he made a claw with his other hand, bringing the fiery walls closer to each other. "Let's see whether or not your friends are just as lucky."

" **Apyro**!"

" **Cinderooster**!"

" **Bale Fire!** "

" **Fire Hornet!** "

The flames were blasted away, and on the other side, the four other heroes emerged. They too had flame decals and fire jets along their body, and so too were their weapons augmented. King Monkey's cudgel now had a fiery cannon-like mechanism with a lit fuse, Cockerel's morning star was burning as if he was holding a tiny version of the sun in his hands, Gruff's scissors were red hot and looked like they could have cut through anything, and Honeybee's top was leaving trails of fire wherever it spun, with the flames growing in strength the longer it stayed in place.

"You're all fire-benders? Feh. Guess I'm wasting my time here." He clicked his fingers. "Sparky, get rid of these kids. I'm gonna deal with the rest of their puny friends." The flamethrower man turned away from the wreckage and went back to the other Last Chance agents. Meanwhile, his Sentimonster—now named Sparky—leapt into the fray and built up a mound of fire in its' mouth. Leaning its' head back, the beast let out a roar, throwing up a river of lava as if it was projectile vomiting.

"C'mon, then, Sparky. Let's see just how big and bad you really are." Honeybee spoke as she flipped to the side, and launched her top out. "Who's a big, bad, mean old salamander? You are! Yes, you are." She spoke as if the enemy was a dog as the top burrowed into the Sentimonster's body, sparking a large fire inside of it. "Well, boys? Have at it." She invited Inflam-mare, Apyro, Cinderooster, and Bale Fire over with a wave of her hand, and the boys dashed forward.

Back outside of the wreckage, a female witch with crystals coating her armour and head was laughing as she used her ice sceptre to launch wave after wave of solid ice onto the ground, trying to encase Ruff, Madam Mouse, and Rena Rouge in it. Once it made contact with the ground, the ice solidified into a thick sheet. That was the moment her Sentimonster; that being a large vulture made out of the same ice crystals squawked, flapping its' wings to create a small snowstorm above the heroes' heads; one that rained icicles that made them dodge. For Rena, she found herself slipping on the ice, while Bunnyx narrowly hopped over it and Ruff somersaulted over.

"Can't handle the cold, kiddos?" The witch sneered as she readied another icy spell, firing it down on the heroes.

"At this rate, we're gonna be turned into popsicles!" Rena Rouge sidestepped out of the way and went for the bag of elemental candies. "We need to start breaking into this ice stuff. Right now!"

Ruff and Bunnyx heard Rena and saw as she plucked out a light blue candy from the bag she was holding. The two of them went for their own respective bags and collected ice element candies of their own. Just as the witch fired a wide beam of ice energy down on the three heroes, they ingested the ice candy. They swallowed it just as the ice struck them dead center, freezing them solid. But that state lasted mere seconds before the ice splintered and cracked, as chunks of the ice spread out and smashed into the walls and other villains around them.

" **Shiverfox!** "

" **Arctic Hare!** "

" **Husky!** "

Rena Rouge, Bunnyx, and Ruff emerged from the ice, with snowflake and ice patterns running along their arms and legs. All three heroes' long ears grew sharp ice crystals along the edges and there were ice skates that formed on their feet. The ground beneath said skates turned to ice. Bunnyx's parasol grew icy crystals at each tip on the frame, Rena's flute was almost like a dagger of ice, and Ruff's ball had turned into a huge snowball. Racing forward, the path ahead of them froze over and they found themselves speeding towards the ice-bending witch and her vulture Sentimonster. Slicing across the ice, the three of them leapt for the witch with the icy blades aimed at her neck, to which she fired off another ice beam. It struck them, but it didn't even feel the slightest bit chilly to Bunnyx, Rena, and Ruff, as they burst through and sliced the sceptre into pieces. Such action made the witch cry out in pain as her Akuma and Amok flitted off to the sky, releasing the woman from Lila's power.

"Ice Queen!" The pyromaniac noticed the girl fall back to her human self again. "How dare you!" He slammed his flamethrower into the ground and let loose a strong stream of flames towards the ice-empowered heroes.

"Switch!" Bunnyx leapt out of the flamethrower's stream and picked out a red flame candy, guzzling it down. " **Hot Hare!** " The ice decals were now replaced with that of fire, with her ears freed of the ice crystals. Her umbrella opened up at the top, spitting out its' own flames with the pull of the trigger. The ice skates disappeared as well.

" **Vulpino!** " Rena Rouge called out as she downed a flame-element candy and leapt into the air. She punched the ground as she landed, showing off her now-burning foxtails. Rena's outfit also had a fiery design to it. So too did her flute. Gone were her suit's ice crystals as she stood before the fire-wielding maniac.

" **Hot Dog!** " Ruff called out as she gulped the fire candy. She tossed her ball into the air. Where it had been covered in snow before, it was now like Ruff was holding a fireball in her hands. She tossed the fireball between her hands, before lobbing it at the fire villain, striking him directly in the face.

The three fire-element superheroes ran for the flamethrower man, not even fazing as their bodies were deluged with fire. Pushing through the fire and the flames, the three of them ended up in a hand-to-hand fight with the man, who had to resort to swinging the barrel of his flamethrower around to defend himself. The fight went on and on, but the man was winning, as at last, he pushed all three fire heroes backwards with the flamethrower's barrel and watched them skid on the ground. He watched as Frightingale snapped back her whip and lashed it forward to the three of them. Unfortunately for him, the heroes jumped out of the way in time, causing the whip to strike the pyromaniac in the face.

"Oh my gosh!" Frightingale gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry, Fireman! I didn't mean to do that to you!"

"You could have waited, you know? Now I'm stuck doing this stupid show!" Under Frightingale's power, Fireman had to sing and or dance, otherwise, he would be stuck in a trance. With no choice, he found himself shuffling to try and stave off being stopped by her powers, which gave the Last Chance their moment. Rena, Ruff, and Bunnyx hit the propane tank on Fireman's back that fed his flamethrower with its' heat. The tank hissed and spat little jets of fire, before it exploded, sending Fireman flying out, freed from his Akumatised self.

Carapace, Rampage, Viperion, and Ryuko now found themselves battling Sandboy, Animan, Simon Says and Gigantitan all at once. Rampage launched Ryuko towards Sandboy ready to cleave up his pillow, but Animal quickly pounced on her in the form of a panther, biting at her face with his razor-sharp teeth. Carapace batted Animan off with the shield and found himself being barraged by Simon Says's many hypnotic cards; each one with a different effect. Carapace had to tuck and roll as Viperion raced forward, stepping past every card in his way until he smashed his lyre across Simon Says and his Sentimonster's faces. Where he thought he had a moment to breathe, he found himself staring down the fists of two titanic villains, Gorizilla and Gigantitan. He backflipped as both of the huge fists smashed into the ground. Gorizilla threw himself forward and caught Viperion during his flip.

"Lightning Dragon!" Ryuko declared and coated herself in electricity; expending the yellow fragment of her chest insignia. She raced forward and drove the sword into Gorizilla's leg, making his hair stand on edge as it coiled the electricity around him. He dropped Viperion, but before he could land, Gigantitan grabbed a hold of Viperion, using the other hand to keep him from being freed. Both of the infant's hands held together, he seethed towards Ryuko, and with a baby-like yelp, he smashed both hands into Ryuko, pummelling her with a single strike. Ryuko bounced, and then Gigantitan batted her away with those tightly-clamped hands of his.

Ryuko was knocked into Rampage, who was then swatted away by a crocodile, who then collided with Carapace. While Rena, Ruff, and Bunnyx saw the scene of the crime and tried to move in, Viperion was still tight in Gigantitan's clutches, trying to break free, but to no avail. Marinette, who had been watching from afar, looked back at Tikki. "How's your energy, Tikki?" She asked, watching Tikki finish off one of Marinette's prized macaroons.

"I'm fine, Marinette. I'm sorry for having to make you wait like this." Tikki said as she crunched down the macaroon, while occasionally looking back at the scene. "Your yo-yo's never been destroyed like that. I had to take some extra time out to make sure you get it back when you transform again."

"I know. Lila's already become far more powerful than Hawkmoth or Mayura could have ever hoped." Marinette watched as the Last Chance tried their best to fight back. She saw that Gruff, Pegasus, King Monkey, Cockerel, and Honeybee rejoined the fight, but they were quickly countered by Copycat before Frightingale and Gigantitan saw them as well and moved in, as did their respective Sentimonsters. "Even if we do manage to de-evilise everyone here, she can just put more Akumas and Amoks back in. All that my yo-yo can do now is by them some time and give them breathing room. It won't be able to do much until we get to her."

Tikki finally gulped down the last macaroon and floated over Marinette's shoulder. "I'm ready when you are, Marinette." She said, giving her a nod.

"Right. Let's do this." Marinette tightened her hand into a fist. " **Tikki! Spots On!** " Sparing no time, she donned the guise of Ladybug once again and raced onto the battlefield, ready to beat back the villain horde.

As soon as Ladybug re-entered, she was roped away by a similar yo-yo. Sure enough, another Ladybug was pulling her away from the Last Chance. Ladybug was thrown onto the roof by the fake Ladybug, armed with Monarca Indaco's dark indigo colours. Said faker was joined by Copycat, who stood by her side, armed with his bo staff.

"You think you get to stop this, fake?" Copycat asked, slamming his staff into the ground. "Afraid not."

"Monarca Indaco wants you dead, Ladybug. She hates your guts royally." The Ladybug Sentimonster replied as she spun up to her yo-yo for a fight. "The girl you _think_ you know as Lila Rossi is so much more than that. She has transcended; breaking free from the pain that plagued her for so long. Allow us to help you do the same, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She ran forward and swung out her yo-yo, prompting Ladybug to meet with her own. Both weighted yo-yos collided and bounced off of each other as the Sentimonster Ladybug ran forward.

As Ladybug met her fake's blows with blows of her own, that gave Copycat his cue to move in. He vaulted himself with the bo staff and got behind Ladybug, striking her on the back as she guarded against the fake's attacks. Both the evilised and Amok-born Ladybug and Cat Noir worked effortlessly as a team, and Ladybug knew it. After all, they had been such an unstoppable force together, that it was the perfect weapon to keep her from aiding the Last Chance. A maniacal grin on both of their faces, the evil heroes drove their heels into Ladybug's face, knocking her over the edge of the rooftops, down towards the ground below, where the other fighters were waiting.

But before any of them could move in, a shadow shot out and grabbed her, bringing her back to the rooftops. Both Copycat and Sentimonster Ladybug saw the person responsible and tried to strike it down, but a wide-swung, extended bo staff knocked them back. Sure enough, the real Cat Noir was there, his body over Ladybug.

"Y'know, I thought we were gonna save a scene like this until _after_ we saved the world, bugaboo." He joked, as Ladybug just squirmed out. "No time like the present, as they say."

"Normally, I'd be mad, but there's no time for that." Ladybug sternly remarked as she got back onto her feet and watched the doppelgangers regroup on the roof. "The Last Chance are taking a beating out there and I don't even know where Lila could be now."

"Yeah. Wish I'd have gotten here sooner, but Gigantitan tossed me all the way to the city limits." Cat Noir had to stretch his back out. "For a little guy, he's got more than enough strength behind his throws. Kinda see why Hawkmoth anointed him now; even if it was a mistake on his end."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, other me." Copycat mocked as he twirled his staff around ready for a fight. "And it certainly won't get you anywhere with Ladybug. She doesn't want anything to do with you, last I checked."

"How sad. The two most lovey-dovey superheroes; even with their identities revealed and exposed to the world, yet when they have the suits on, that love is forlorn." Sentimonster Ladybug mocked as she locked eyes with Ladybug. "How did you ever get stuck with a loser like him? It boggles the mind."

"I got stuck with him because we're chosen. Chosen to be the heroes of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Whether or not we're in love isn't any of your concern. Besides, you're not even a real copy of me! You're nothing but a Sentimonster born from Lila's control." Ladybug gave Cat Noir a small nod. "Don't worry about it, kitty. They're just trying to demoralise us. It won't work."

"Yeah. Let's just put a sock in their mouths. I'd settle for the real you over some cheap phoney any day." Cat Noir readied his staff, pointing it out at Copycat and his Sentimonster of Ladybug.

"Bring it on, then. It's not like you can stop Monarca Indaco. Might be fun to bash around some cheap copies any day." Copycat brandished his staff and charged on Cat Noir, to which he replied by swinging his staff out at him, having the two collide.

Ladybug took the moment to run towards her fake, ready with her yo-yo to strike her down. She saw that the Sentimonster of herself readied her yo-yo for combat and swung out aggressively, trying to get the first strike in. Ladybug just swerved her body and grabbed the rope, pulling her fake towards her, before meeting it with her elbow. Both skin-tight, jumpsuited soon found themselves locked in physical combat, exchanging punches and kicks with each other, trying to get the upper hand. But however much both sides fought, it was a stalemate, since Ladybug knew her moves inside and out, and the fake Ladybug also knew the same moves. The same could be said for Cat Noir fighting Copycat. Just like the day that those two had fought, they were perfectly equal on all terms. Bashing the staves with their own, trying to switch out for the staff's dual-wield mode, but every single time, neither one of them could break through to get to the other's body.

Back on the ground, Viperion had finally been released from Gigantitan's control, albeit with said baby throwing him directly into a wall, which dislodged bricks from the structure and had them collapse all around him. Rampage, Carapace, and Ryuko tried to get close to him, but they found themselves blocked off by Darkblade, Sandboy, the nightmares he had conjured up, and Frightingale; all of which were deluging the heroes with attacks from all sides. Frightingale was accompanied by a slender sparrow, Darkblade rode on a horse seething with energy from its' hooves, and Sandboy's hourglass was still turning; bending more sand to his will.

"This is getting out of hand!" Bunnyx replied as she opened up her parasol to deflect a wave of Simon Says's cards. "We're gonna run out of steam at this rate!"

"Hold on a minute..." Rose thought of something as she punched off another one of the lollipop golem's balls.

"What do you mean, Pygmy?" Tigara asked, cleaving the ball of candy into pieces; which showered onto the road.

"Why don't we just use the elements **in general**? Instead of leaving them for specific supervillains?" Pygmy finally asked, reaching into her bag for one of the candies. She found one of the pale white candies inside and put it in her mouth. Chewing it for a few seconds, she finally swallowed, until wind built up around her and detonated. " **Hog Wind!** " Pygmy finally declared as her body came into view. There were now a pair of miniature folding fans on her ears, with wind and clouds on her suit. A gust of wind danced around her body and as she gave a few punches with her gauntlets, it sent blasts of wind out on each strike.

"Well, worth a shot," Tigara said as she impaled another one of the released balls of candy. Tossing it away, she went for her own wind-element candy and guzzled it down. " **Gustiger!** " The wind wrapped around Tigara's body and erupted, leaving wind patterns and clouds on her suit. As she swung her claws out, three individual slivers of wind energy were sent out with each swing; one for each of her tiger's claws. She watched as Gorizilla took notice of her new form and pounced on her, with his Sentimonster finally revealed as a companion gorilla; while not as huge, still as nimble and agile; to reach the places where he couldn't. Said Sentimonster met Tigara's claws with pure strength, throwing strong punches, hooks, uppercuts, and other gorilla-like punches out at her. "Going up!" Tigara joked as she swung her claws upward, conjuring up a small tornado that swept the ape off of its' feet and launched him away.

"Hey! You guys need some help?" Honeybee declared as she rushed in on Simon Says, swinging out her top at the card-slinging pawn of Monarca Indaco. One strike to the back of his neck knocked him to the floor, prompting the card-shifting Sentimonster he was accompanied with to turn and face Honeybee. It shuffled cards over its' head before launching them out in tight fans towards Honeybee. She pierced one with her top and knocked the others away, using the string of her tool to catch the destroyed card and use it as a shield.

"Thanks, Honeybee." Bunnyx was starting to lose her breath, finally lowering her parasol's shield. "We need to stop these guys before they knock all the stuffing out of us." She looked over and watched as Tigara and Pygmy were fending off Gorizilla and Gigantitan with their wind element powers, bending the air around them to push everything back. "What do you say, Honeybee? Wanna give these guys a _shock_?" She pulled out a yellow candy; depicting the powers of electricity. The same kind of pigment of yellow that was used for Ryuko's Lightning Dragon powers.

"Sounds like a plan." Honeybee also retrieved a yellow candy and stood by Bunnyx's back. Both girls watched as Simon Says and his Sentimonster stood back up, loading more and more cards ready for another onslaught. Bunnyx and Honeybee crunched on the candies and swallowed it all, just as a lightning bolt pierced through the clouds and struck down on them, coating them in pure electrical energy.

" **Jack-Rabbit!** "

" **Surgesting!** "

Both Bunnyx and Honeybee's suits discharged the lightning, revealing their new attire. There were now lightning bolt decals running along their bodies, with what looked like a picture of an electrical core on the center of their chests. Their hands and feet were now equipped with flat electrical buzzers; ones that they rubbed together to channel electricity together, before releasing it in a wide wave. Bunnyx's parasol was now channelling a constant current of electricity out from the ends, forming a ring of electric energy. Honeybee's top was crackling with lightning, almost like it had split a live wire and was spitting deadly voltage everywhere.

"It doesn't matter how much you change. You're all going to fall. Simon Says so!" He said as his newest cards donned the logo of Monarca Indaco. He swung the cards out and held them dramatically, before letting out a grunt as he slung those cards out at Bunnyx and Honeybee.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Simon, but Lila's not gonna beat us. And you certainly won't." Bunnyx, with a cocky grin on her face, ran forward, using her electrified umbrella to strike away the cards; each one crumbling into ash as the electricity fried them to pieces. She finally came within striking distance of Simon Says and ducked underneath one of his punches, dealing a quick thrust to his gut. The electricity buzzers on her hand sent a ferocious surge of lightning through Simon Says's body, causing him to make the kind of noise your mouth usually makes whenever you get shocked by electricity. The Sentimonster that was accompanying him tried to retaliate, but the lightning from Simon Says chained to it as well, electrocuting both of them.

"C'mon, Honeybee. Get stuck in!" Bunnyx watched as Honeybee moved in on the Sentimonster. She swung her top around and bore it into the Sentimonster's back, making it fall forward. Honeybee pushed the palm of her buzzer-coated hand into the Sentimonster, thoroughly obliterating it with gigawatts of lightning until there was nothing left of it. After which, the lightning surged back to Simon Says, obliterating the deck; releasing Lila's Akuma and Amok into the sky. The electroshock treatment over, both Bunnyx and Honeybee released their holds and let Simon fall to the ground, once more restored to his normal self.

"Ladybug! Akuma and Amok running!" Honeybee called over to Ladybug, who was still battling with her Sentimonster clone and Copycat.

"Got it!" Ladybug saw the fleeing Akuma and Amok, opening her yo-yo up for capture. She tried to get closer to it, but Copycat's staff knocked her backwards. Cat Noir replied in kind by catching Ladybug with his staff and throwing her towards the Akuma and Amok. "You're mine!" She said as she collected both the feather and butterfly in a single swipe, closed up her tool, and released them both back into the air; now a pure shade of white.

Pegasus was meeting Animan in ferocious combat. It was lion on human, and the lion was winning. With sheer strength alone, Animan knocked Pegasus into a wall, then leapt on him, only for Ruff to jump onto his back and cause him to let out a roar. He tried to roll over to shake Ruff off, but as he gave even the slightest of breathing room to Pegasus, he jumped out and slung his horseshoe at Animan. Groaning, the lion shook his head and metamorphed into an eagle; one that flapped its’ wings and swatted away Ruff with them before taking to the skies. It dive-bombed on Pegasus and Ruff as fast as it could, but it did so straight into Pegasus’s horseshoe. It was fired off, and he was knocked away. Only to turn into a large dragon, billowing flame.

“Okay, since when do mythical creatures count?!” Ruff’s eyes went wide with fright as Animan’s Sentimonster perched on his shoulders. It too could change shape, and it did so by becoming a manticore.

“We just need one clean shot.” Pegasus looked at the animal tooth around the dragon’s neck. “Ruff, can you keep him distracted?”

“Sure!” Ruff plucked a wind candy and devoured it, donning a wind-form of her own with wind decals and a small cyclone around her ball. “ **Windog!** ” She declared as she threw wind behind herself and launched onto Animan’s back. The manticore saw her advances and roared, flapping its’ wings as it pounced on her. She rolled backwards and Animan flapped its’ wings to try and get rid of her.

”C’mon... C’mon.” Pegasus watched the dragon take to the skies. Sure enough, the necklace was exposed. But as it was, so too did a torrent of fire rain from the dragon’s mouth. Pegasus, without sight, took a blind shot at the target. The horseshoe travelled through the fires and struck the necklace hard, causing it to break. It shattered, and Animan was reduced to a civillian form; one that fell to the ground.

”I gotcha!” Ruff tossed the ball at the ground, which made a small updraft that caught both her and the man who used to be Animan. “There we go. Now, you need to get yourself to safety, and pronto!” She exclaimed as she landed.

”Oh, absolutely.” The man nodded as he sped off. “Thank you for saving me!” He said before fleeing the scene.

"Show's over, Frightingale!" Rampage swung his sledgehammer into Frightingale's body, shooting her against the wall. As she got back up, he chomped down on an ice candy. " **Cool Head!** " He grew skates on his feet, which froze the ground around him as his suit gained the ice decals. His sledgehammer was now coated in a very thick, tall sheet of glass. Rampage smashed the ground with his hammer, causing chunky pillars of ice which were a few inches taller than his body to form in a fan-formation. He swung one at Frightingale, causing it to slide towards her, explode on contact, and bind her arms and legs in ice. Rampage slowly walked forward, menacingly as Frightingale's Sentimonster swooped down as a swallow would.

" **Mousplash!** " Madam Mouse came barrelling in, swigging down a water candy. She grew a diver's flippers on her shoes as her suit grew a fish-scale pattern and webbed wings appeared on her ears. She whipped out her whip and caught the bird, ensnaring it in a bubble of water; one that lifted it delicately into the air; helpless. "Go for it, sweetheart."

"Aww, you're too kind, Mouse." Rampage blushed slightly, before snatching away the microphone from Frightingale's hands, crushing it like a paper cup in his hands. The Akuma and Amok came flying out, and Ladybug was quick to scoop them up. The bird was removed from existence, and Frightingale melted back into the woman beneath the moniker. One that Rampage freed by smashing the ice binds that held her down. "Are you alright?"

"I... I don't think so." Clara looked around at what the world had become. She could see the skies, the other remaining villains, the heroes, and everything else around her. "What happened?"

"Long story short, there's a new Butterfly Miraculous user. Ten thousand times worse than Hawkmoth." Rampage explained. "She evilised all of Paris in one blast and turned you back into Frightingale. We're gonna deal with her, but you need to NOT get scared or angry. That's exactly what Lila wants."

"Wind Dra—" Ryuko was about to utilise the second of her two dragons when she was struck backwards by the Tomoe nightmare conjured forth by Sandboy. Sword ready, she met with her falsified mother's strikes, thinking of a way that she could use her powers without having to burn another one of her three dragons. As she and Tomoe duelled in ways befitting that of a Kendo match, Ryuko's focus shifted towards the pouch of candies that she had been given, though her eyes were focused on Sandboy's illusion.

" **Venom Fang!** " Viperion announced as he crunched down on a dark green candy, donning the bio form of his superhero self. Poison bubbles showed up in a pattern on his suit as the tips of his lyre, hands, and feet were covered in a deadly acid. A biohazard mask appeared on his face as he yelled, driving the poisonous tool into the illusory Tomoe's body, causing it to melt into its' original sandy form. Once the nightmare was vanquished, Viperion looked into Ryuko's eyes. "Now's your chance, Ryuko. Get rid of him."

"Right. Arigato, Viperion." Ryuko gave a polite bow to her friend and brought her teeth down a brown candy. The earthy flavour hit her throat straight away and she drove her sword into the ground, causing rocks to form around her body. " **Āsudoragon!** " Ryuko announced in her native tongue, causing the rocks to burst out around her. Solid, rocky plates formed on her shoulders, legs, arms, and chest. Her sword grew chunkier in size but still retained its' sharpness. Though it looked like a heavy tool, Ryuko was swinging it around as if there was no weight to it whatsoever. She kicked the ground with her foot, causing a massive rock to rise from the road. She kicked it with a roundhouse into Sandboy, causing him to fall off of his pillow; bringing his hourglass with him.

Before Sandboy could hit the ground, the hourglass turned backwards, which reversed the fall that Sandboy was taking. He was lifted magically back onto said pillow, but not for long, as Ryuko came racing in. Sandboy tried to use his Sentimonster's sandy wind to blow her away, but her stone form was preventing her from being blown away. Her feet firmly on Sandboy's pillow, Ryuko jabbed her sword straight through the upholstery and pulled back, ripping the pillow open; releasing the Akuma and Sentimonster. She watched as Sandboy reverted to his normal state, so Ryuko jumped off and grabbed the boy, putting him back onto the ground, as the Akuma and Amok were snatched up by Ladybug and purified.

Rena Rouge, Honeybee, Tigara, Gruff, Cockerel, Pygmy, and Madam Mouse were all busy dealing with Gorizilla and Gigantitan. Both of which were striking one after another, with their respective Sentimonsters following up. When Gorizilla punched for Rena, Honeybee, and Gruff, his Sentimonster leapt in, punched for the kids, and kept them from getting any space to breathe. Tigara, Cockerel, Pygmy, and Madam Mouse were all duking it out with Gigantitan and his Sentimonster. But more so, his Sentimonster. Akumatised or not, it didn't feel right for any of them to attack a baby, so all that they could do was try to find a clear shot at his bracelet; as that would have been where Lila would have embedded the Akuma and Amok, as always. But when they stalled trying to find a moment to free Gigantitan from Lila's control, the Sentimonster lunged forward with its' candy arms.

"Does this kid ever get tired?" Cockerel asked as he jumped over a lollipop hand driving into the wall, smashing the windows to smithereens and distorting the bricks in the wall itself. "That Sentimonster is gonna beat us down before Gigantitan does!"

"I'd try singing Frere Jacques, but I don't think that's gonna work with Lila manipulating him." Tigara looked into Gigantitan's eyes, trying to see if there was anything left of the small child inside of him, but all that she got back was a glare as the baby reached forward for another strike.

"Then we just need to find some way to even the odds." Madam Mouse, still as her Mousplash form said, as she looked towards the feet of the lollipop golem. Suddenly, an idea came to her head and she smiled. "I think I've got it!" She swung out her whip and coiled it around one of the lollipop balls acting as feet, coating it with water. The water drenched the ball foot and once it stopped, the lollipop became extra sticky. All of a sudden, the golem found itself stuck to the ground. It tried to free its' stuck foot, but it was a hard task.

"Oh, I think I know what you're up to, Madam Mouse." Cockerel saw it too and picked out a dark blue candy, gulping it down. " **Waterooster!** " Cockerel exclaimed as he too grew flippers for feet and scales along his suit's body. His morning star turned from a blazing sun into a spiked ball of water. He gave it a spin and lashed it out at the other foot of the lollipop Sentimonster, which, once drained, caused it to stick to the ground.

Bound, the beast tried to move its' legs, but it was no help. It was utterly stuck. So, it tried to lean over and stretch with its' last bit of strength to harm the Last Chance. Slamming both of its' lollipop hands into the ground, Madam Mouse and Cockerel splashed their water out, sticking the monster's hands to the ground as well. Unable to move any part of its' body, the beast was utterly helpless, leaving only Gigantitan for them to focus on.

Letting out a ferocious, baby-like whine, Gigantitan sped towards the group of children. Its' fun utterly ruined, and the fact that they were still here, drove him into a frenzy. For his stubby physique and infantile mind, he still threw a series of ferocious punches and kicks out at the Last Chance, trying to beat them down for his new mama; Monarca Indaco. He watched Cockerel, Madam Mouse, Tigara, and Pygmy simply backflip like acrobats. Grumps, Gigantitan ripped off pieces of buildings around him and tossed them as if they were toy blocks. One after another, they were hurled and smashed; spreading shrapnel across the roads. Throw after throw, Gigantitan couldn't hit the Last Chance.

" _This_ is why I'm not gonna have kids any time soon!" Pygmy squealed as she tucked over one of the pieces of Gigantitan's building-based assault. Before she could say anything more, she was then punched back into the fight by Gorizilla's Sentimonster, who had broken off from the others. The smaller gorilla grabbed Pygmy with both of its' burly hands and threw her into the next piece of building that Gigantitan lobbed; showering Pygmy in shingles, bricks, and paste.

"Pygmy!" Tigara's eyes widened as she saw the sight. She ran across the rooftops, but as she got close to Gigantitan, she watched as he raised his fists high and brought them down onto the roofs, leaving chunky holes with each strike. Blow after blow, Gigantitan struck, narrowly missing Tigara. The two of them ran, strafing to try and get rid of the other. "Alright, baby or not, this ends now! You need a nap, kiddo!" Tigara, after the last strike, turned on the balls of her feet instead of moving forward. Gigantitan let out one furious scream as he brought both hands down on Tigara. She took the moment to charge through the gaps in his arms. She kicked off of his chin and raced for that bracelet. She swung her claws at Gigantitan's bracelet, freeing it from his arms. A second slice and it was cleaved up, releasing the Akuma and Amok. Tigara kicked off of the wall as Gigantitan's form was burned down to the baby deep inside. As it fell, Tigara caught him, sliding on her belly with a sigh. "Okay... Now, I **KNOW** Hawkmoth didn't make a mistake evilising you the first time, kid." Tigara was breathing heavily as she received some grateful hugs from August, the baby she had freed.

"One giant down. One to go." Bunnyx commented on Tigara's hit and rescue with a grin before she found herself charged on by Darkblade's horse. Sword armed as if he were in a jousting match, Darkblade ran forward and tried to impale Bunnyx, only for her to jump onto his horse and fold up her parasol. She and Darkblade were engaged in a true sword-on-parasol-duel, just like in medieval times.

"Vile fiend! Bow down before her majesty, Monarca Indaco!" Darkblade spoke in his eloquent tongue as he performed a jab forward, then a slice downward, and a parry as Bunnyx tried to get a hit in. "You are simply peasants in her kingdom, and we are the royal knights sent to dispatch you!"

"Wow, those are a lot of big words, aren't they? You swallow a dictionary or something?" Bunnyx teased as she jumped over the attacks launched from Darkblade, trying to beat him in the swordfight. "I know you're in there. You just gotta come back, man."

"Come back? Do you honestly think that 'come back' is the appropriate term?" Darkblade asked, finally knocking Bunnyx off of the horse. "You are sadly mistaken. You are nought but a thrall of Ladybug and Cat Noir. And I will be the man who severs the binds she holds you with." His horse turned around, snorted, brushed the ground with its' hooves, whinnied, then charged forward. "Repent, superhero! Your days are over!"

"Thrall this!" Pegasus replied, shooting his burning horseshoe at Darkblade's horse. It let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground in anguish, as its' flesh was seared by the burning metal. Darkblade was thrown off of the horse and rolled around. "You clearly have it all mistaken. You're under Lila's control. It's not really you tal—"

"Silence, wretch!" Darkblade declared, jamming his sword into the ground. He got back onto his feet and rushed forward. "En guard, rabbit!" He sped at Bunnyx like a moving car, swinging his blade erratically at her, forcing her to counter with her parasol. "I will skin you, just like we did ages before your time!"

Bunnyx breathed to herself. As she struck back against Darkblade's many sword swings, she tried to find an opening; even tried to make one of her own, but no matter how many blows she landed, Darkblade's defences were not dropping. The only clear chance she had at a strike was when Pegasus launched his fire-element horseshoe at him, and even then, it was still reflected. This went on and on until at last, Bunnyx had an idea. She waited until Pegasus launched another horseshoe off, then swung herself underneath Darkblade's legs, grabbing him from behind. Bunnyx then flipped Darkblade over her body and slammed his head into the ground as hard as she could, which sent such a wave of pain up his body that he dropped his sword.

"I don't know much about medieval stuff, but I'm pretty sure that without your sword, you're not really much of a knight," Bunnyx said as she brought her feet down on the sword; shattering it like glass, revealing Darkblade's true identity as his Akumatised form was burned away. She reached down and picked him up. "Mr D'argencourd. You too?"

D'argencourd groaned as he stood back up. "I'm afraid so, Bunnyx. That explosion must have harrowed me more than I thought if I was ensnared by the Butterfly Miraculous again." He watched as the other superheroes were battling it out with Gorizilla. "Oh my. Have I found myself in the middle of a warzone?"

"It's alright. You're safe now." Bunnyx replied as she watched the others coming over with the other de-evilised civilians. "You all need to get out of here; though. Lila could try and evilise you again if you get scared. Try and find somewhere to hide, alright?"

"Y-yes. We'll try." D'argencourd gave a nod as he, Clara, Simon, August, and other civilians were lead away from the scene. "Thank you again, Last Chance!"

With all the rest of the villains taken down, the Last Chance only had Gorizilla to deal with. But he was the most dangerous one out of the lot. The rest of his peers felled, the monolithic gorilla pounded his chest and let out a roar that echoed throughout the city. He launched himself into the air and came careening down on the heroes like a bullet. Though they were small, it didn't help them as they dodged out of the way of the attack, only for Rampage and Gruff to be caught off-guard by his Sentimonster. The smaller gorilla met the heroes with lethal force and knocked them back into the big gorilla himself.

"He's fast, but we're all faster." Ruff kicked her ball at Gorizilla as her icy skates generated a path for her to skate on. The snow struck him again and again, leaving patches of snow on his fur. It was cold to the touch, but that didn't stop Gorizilla from trying to lay a strike on Ruff. One punch came and she just leaned back to dodge it, wobbling as she straightened herself back up and caught her snow-covered ball.

"How about we bring this big guy down a bit?" King Monkey, with all of his power, a strong leap forward, and a mighty swing from his cudgel struck Gorizilla in the stomach knocking him backwards. King Monkey had put so much strength into his push that he nearly felt himself lose his grip on the cudgel, but he just grit his teeth and closed up his fist again as the colossal foe toppled to the ground.

Gorizilla swung himself towards King Monkey, bringing his arm down towards him. But as he did so, Ruff generated an icy path over him and kicked her snowball into his arm over and over again, trying to hold him down. And to an extent, it kept his arm stuck to the ground. That was until he used his other hand to punch at the icy trap that Ruff had made for him, setting him free. As he brought his hand back to his shoulders, Gorizilla felt something strike him at the back. Sure enough, King Monkey had taken the moment while he was trying to set himself free to allow King Monkey a shot at his back.

Gorizilla's Sentimonster tried to get King Monkey off of his back, but Gruff, still under his fire-element form pushed his flaming shears onto the gorilla Sentimonster's body, leaving a burn mark in the shape of a pair of scissors. It was staggered by the overwhelming heat and tried to hobble away, but Bunnyx kicked it in the back and Rampage slammed it up. Madam Mouse snapped her whip at the Sentimonster and brought it down onto Gorizilla's back, making King Monkey jump off. As both primates were smashed together, Gorizilla's hand opened slightly, revealing the charm that he was clinging onto.

"Keep the pressure on, guys! Don't let him get up!" Rena Rouge still had her fire-element form on and ran over Gorizilla's back. She played some notes with her burning flute and kicked the giant gorilla in the back, leaving a burn mark which caused Gorizilla to let out a cry of agony. His hand opened up more, and the Sentimonster saw what Rena was doing. She noticed the Sentimonster rumbling towards her and she had to backflip, which gave Gorizilla his moment to get back onto his feet.

"All together now!" Pegasus called as he watched the others go for their fiery candies. "If Gorizilla doesn't like heat, then let's give him all the heat he could ever want!"

" **Hot Dog!** "

" **Apyro!** "

" **Hot Head!** "

" **Mousizzle!** "

" **Hog Roast!** "

" **Tigrill!** "

" **Scorch Scale!** "

" **Faiadoragon!** "

" **Cinderooster!** "

" **Fire Hornet!** "

" **Turtorch!** "

" **Hot Hare!** "

All of the Last Chance were now properly donned in flame-pattern suits, with their weapons catching or expelling fire. Tigara, Ryuko, Cockerel, Gruff, Rena, Rampage, Madam Mouse, Pegasus, and Bunnyx's weapons were alight with flames, Honeybee's weapon was making fires from where it spun and lashed, Carapace's shield was shooting jets of flame, Pygmy's punches were bathed in fire whenever she made a punch with them, Viperion's lyre burst into flame whenever he strummed the strings, Ruff's ball was now a fireball once again, and King Monkey's cudgel looked like a cannon with a fuse ready to shoot.

Ladybug saw how the other heroes were dressed and an idea popped in her head. She had the elements too, and as she evaded another one of Copycat and Sentimonster Ladybug's attack patterns, she found a red candy of her own. She was about to eat it, but both her copy and Copycat lassoed her back to the fight before she could chow down, causing her to drop the candy. As she was battered and struck by both the imposters of Ladybug and Cat Noir, the real Cat Noir picked up the fire-element candy and tossed it in Ladybug's mouth as she let out a groan of pain when Copycat struck her in the gut. She felt the candy in her mouth and started to chew away, as Sentimonster Ladybug and Copycat held her down with her yo-yo and his staff. Fires built around Ladybug before they finally burst out in a pillar of flame, eradicating the string of Sentimonster Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Wh-what?!" Copycat backed off from the fiery column that Ladybug had manifested.

"This... this isn't..." The Sentimonster Ladybug was equally lost for words at the sight.

" **Blazebug!** " Ladybug announced herself as she swung a new, burning yo-yo around herself as her body gained the fiery decals of the other teammates down on the ground. Renewed with this new form, she gave a confident grin as she stood before Copycat and his Sentimonster, ready to torch them.

"My turn!" Cat Noir took out a piece of his own and swallowed it. "Ready for this, Copycat? Now, here's a trick I know you can't mimic!" He joked as he too was baptised by fires. " **Caterise!** " Cat Noir's suit also gained the fiery decals, which really stood out in contrast to his black suit. His bo staff burnt at both ends and he twirled it around as a Hawaiian fire dancer would for performance, before holding it out towards Copycat and his fake.

"You... how do you..." Copycat became frightened at the sight of Cat Noir. "Why?!"

"Simple. Because you're the bad guy, and we're the good guys. And as far as I'm aware, the good guys always win and the bad guys always lose." He said as he stood with his back towards Ladybug. "So, how about it, other me? Ready to lose again?"

"Never to you!" Copycat held his claws out and gathered black energy. That could only mean one thing. "If I don't get to win, then neither do you! Cataclysm!" Copycat decreed, before charging towards Cat Noir and Ladybug. One touch was all that he needed to erase them from the face of the planet.

"Not this time, kitty!" Ladybug swung her burning yo-yo around Copycat and swung him towards the edge of the rooftops. He was about to fall over when Sentimonster Ladybug lassoed him and brought him back to his feet. Ladybug saw Copycat let out a berserk yell, still charged with his Cataclysm. Ladybug jumped over Copycat as he thrust his hand forward, prompting Cat Noir to strike Copycat in the feet with the burning staff. With Cat Noir focused on his clone, she turned her focus to the Sentimonster Ladybug.

"Lucky Charm!" The Sentimonster Ladybug decreed as she manifested a sword. The same kind of sword that only evil versions of Ladybug could have made. She swung the heavy weapon around, trying to slit Ladybug's neck, but since this was her third time seeing the sword, she knew how to battle it, so she ended up jumping onto the blade of the sword, holding it down into the ground.

Ladybug jumped off as Sentimonster Ladybug released the sword and leapt towards the edge of the roof. As she watched her copy come towards her, she had a plan. She whipped Copycat around with her yo-yo, hearing him scream in agony as the fiery tool scorched his suit. His hand pried open, Ladybug grabbed Copycat's wrist and slammed his Cataclysm hand into his Sentimonster, which made Sentimonster Ladybug's face contort into a look of horror and pain as her body was dusted in a matter of seconds.

"Ooh, ouch. That's gotta hurt..." Cat Noir couldn't help but shiver as he watched his own copy Cataclysm get rid of Ladybug's clone. "I just hope I never end up doing that to my lady." He muttered to himself as he watched Copycat cry out in sorrow and rage, throwing his arms into the air. That gave Cat Noir the moment to reach into Copycat's pockets, pull out a scrap of paper inside, and rip it in half, freeing up the Akuma and Amok. "There you go, bugaboo. Have at it."

Ladybug snatched up the Akuma and Amok and watched as Copycat's true form was revealed. The man underneath the suit collapsed onto his chest; worn out from all of the physical and mental trauma he had been through. Once Ladybug freed the purified butterfly and feather, she put her back on the felled man's body. "He's alright, but all that stress must have tired him out. Lila won't be getting to him any time soon."

"Thank goodness. We all know that there's really only one me to go around." Cat Noir let out a chuckle, then turned his focus towards the fire-charged heroes, who were battling it out with Gorizilla.

Well, it was more of a curb-stomping than a battle. The flaming tools were scorching Gorizilla's fur, causing him to panic. Ruff hit, then Gruff, then Cockerel, then Bunnyx, followed by Rampage and Madam Mouse, to which Pegasus and King Monkey hit with a cannon blast and horseshoe shot, followed by Pygmy and Tigara delivering a burning punch and laying her searing claws into his body, which lead Viperion and Ryuko to spark up fires with her sword and his lyre. As Gorizilla collapsed to the ground, Rena Rouge, Honeybee, and Carapace made the finishing blow on the Sentimonster, knocking the blazing ape into Gorizilla's face; knocking the gorilla out. As his fur burnt, his hand opened completely, dropping the charm that he was holding.

Ruff grabbed the charm and smashed it with her foot, releasing the Akuma and the Amok. "Last ones, Ladybug!"

"Got it." Ladybug fist-pumped with a nod and jumped towards the Akuma and Amok. "No more evildoing around here. Time to de-evilise!" She said as she swooped in and snatched the last two enablers of evil. "Gotcha!" She waited for them to be purified, before releasing the butterfly and feather back into the air. "Bye-bye, now."

Gorizilla burnt away, revealing the form of Adrien's bodyguard. Without a word to say, he simply had to look around at the chaos to know what was going on. The world he knew was gone, and there, standing before him, was his salvation; the Last Chance. They were about to rush to his side to help him back up, but the bodyguard, silently and sternly as always, pushed his hand out and got back up onto his feet of his own accord. A small grunt escaped his lips, but no real words followed after.

"That should be everyone here. Now, where did Lila go?" Ladybug asked as the silent man scampered off to try and find a haven.

"I don't know." Bunnyx was breathing heavily as she finally had a moment to calm down from the chaos of that huge scrap she and the other heroes had fought. "But more importantly, are you guys alright?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine." Rampage said as he took some deep breaths. "A little banged up, but superheroes always take hits like that, don't they?"

"We should be fine like this. We didn't have to use our time-gated powers, so we should be good for the time being." Ruff said as she clutched her burning ball tight.

"Those supervillains, all old ones from Hawkmoth's playbook but... there was something different about them." Pegasus brought his fingers to his chin.

"And not just the fact that they had Sentimonsters. It was almost as if they were completely powered up." King Monkey added. "What gives, Ladybug?"

"I noticed it too. The way that they thought, the insignias of the butterfly, their erratic behaviour and movement patterns, it's all completely new to all of us," Ladybug started. "Whatever Lila's doing to everyone, this isn't just about using Akumas and Amoks anymore. There's something else that's fuelling these people..."

Then, all of a sudden, a large TV screen that had survived the chaos flickered to life, showing a distorted image; but one that focused up after a few seconds. Everyone turned to face the TV and sure enough, Lila's face was on it for everyone to see.

"This is a message to the world," said Lila, as her face now had more glowing cracks, her arms more hellspawn-like, and her sword and wings larger than before. "To every single man, woman, and child across the face of this planet. My name is Monarca Indaco, and I come before you today with the truth. To set you free from the lies that you've been living."

"Lila!" Everyone glared at the screen.

"For centuries, the human race has been driven off of one singular thing; Power," Lila started. "Power takes its' forms from many different places, such as weapon power, authority over others, the strength of your convictions... your power is an incredible tool and yet. You squander it." She flexed her fingers out. "You bind yourself down with chains. You begin to get worried, scared, anxious, angry, and many other emotions when you feel that you are not strong enough. Your conviction wanes and you feel weak; powerless to do anything. And you find yourself complacent with it.

"That complacency has made you all pawns. Pawns to your own devices and weaknesses." Lila channelled dark energy and gathered Akumas and Amoks around her. "No. LONGER!" She screamed, sending a burst of energy. It was then that the Last Chance saw where the blast was; from just above the Eiffel Tower. "Today, with my power, and your renewed strength, vigour, and desires, I will break you all free from those chains; set you free from your inhibitions, and breathe new life into your otherwise stilled bodies!"

The image showed to reveal multiple camera angles of chaos being raged through the city, done by multiple villains both classic and new. "All of the people that you see here were weak. They were bound by their own worries, their emotions. That sadness, rage, doubt, insecurity? It all made them hesitant or brash, allowing me to be the very thing that liberated them." The next series of images showed Akumatisations happening as Lila called them out. "Whether they were as young as a baby, decrepit as a senior citizen, crippled physically, or otherwise impaired, I have released them all from the binds that held them back, and now, they are free to do whatever they please." Lila's face returned to the focus, and she rubbed the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses with her hand. "Contrary to Hawkmoth and Mayura's Akumas and Amoks, mine are all _gifts_ ; ones that I will share with all of you, the entire human race, in time."

"She's nuts." Bunnyx cracked her knuckles.

"Your negative emotions are what drive you to stop; they prevent you from being who you _really are_. So, allow me to give you a sample of what my tools can do to set you free." The camera zoomed out to show a girl being held up by a male and female supervillain, both armed with jetpacks and sci-fi goggles and tools. The blonde woman that they were holding was whimpering, afraid for her life. And as Lila flapped down to her side, she clicked her fingers, causing a single Akuma and Amok to drift into the girl's belt, turning it black. The frantically panting woman let a sigh out as the butterfly insignia appeared on her head. "As of now, you are known as Valkyrie. You will join the many others I've saved as you obtain your dream; fighting for a place in Valhalla!"

"As you wish, Monarca Indaco." The girl cracked a grin and became, enveloped with the black, oily goo that signalled an Akumatisation. The two other villains dropped her and the cocoon burst, as a Sentimonster in the form of a winged horse draped in armour appeared, catching Valkyrie. Valkyrie herself was now dressed in battle armour that bore the same colours as Monarca Indaco did, with light bursting out of cracks. She took up a sword and rode off on her horse. "'Til Valhalla!" She cried, riding off in delight.

"Behold! I have liberated her from everything that held her back, and once my power grows strong enough, I shall deliver these gifts to the rest of the world!" Lila turned back to the screen again. "Paris is just the beginning. Tomorrow, I shall be present in London, Tokyo, New York, Moscow, anywhere you can think of, my Akumas and Amoks will be there; ready to liberate you from your burdens!" She held her sword high into the air, catching a bolt of lightning that the dark clouds spat out at her. She held the blade close, caressing the lightning that she had caught. "One by one, I will baptise the world with Akumas and Amoks, and the human race will be reborn. No more inhibitions. No more holding back. No more reason to show any kind of negativity! I. Am. Your. Salvation!" She threw her arms out, which caused her titanic butterfly wings to display themselves to the world. Then, slowly, she tilted her head back down as the cameras zoomed in on her. "Oh, and Ladybug? If you, Cat Noir, and your little superhero friends try to stop this? **There** **will be ramifications.** You can't defeat me. But you're very much welcome to go ahead and _try_ ; much to your own detriment." And at last, with those parting words, the camera feed ended.

"The Eiffel Tower. Quickly!" Ladybug gave a nod and jumped to the roof. "We still have a chance to catch her before—"

Then, all of a sudden, as the heroes made it to the rooftop, they saw a sight unlike any other. Beams of particle energy from multiple different sources of different sizes and colours struck the Eiffel Tower. All of them bathed the structure in dark indigo, before buckling and bending the steel into a new form. As if by magic, a gargantuan structure was built around and out of the Eiffel Tower's remains. Where there was once a monument to Paris, there was now a tower. And that tower was getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. It reached into the sky higher than any other skyscraper in Paris; it was beginning to reach the height of the towers in New York and beyond. And even then, it was still getting higher and higher, ever-growing, reaching dizzying heights. Until at last, the tower pierced through the butterfly insignia hanging above the city and disappeared through the thick veil of clouds. The rest of the tower was obscured; the apex lost beyond the barrier of darkness and clouds.

"Well, it's still the same place, at least." Alix tried to make light of the situation, but she couldn't. Paris's most iconic landmark had been lost, and now, a tower for Lila was standing in its' place, reaching high into the clouds above.

"It's horrible, but Lila's gotta be up there at the top." Cat Noir tried to keep on breathing; keeping his emotions in check. But even he had to admit that the way Lila was perverting all of Paris for her own desires was beginning to get to him. He just had to make sure that he didn't succumb to an Akuma; not now. "Plus, when you think about it, this looks like the end. Like something you'd see in a video game or something. The final boss waits at the top of the tower, ready for the heroes to have their final battle, where it's victory or doomsday."

"Yeah. There's no way that Lila would ever leave that tower if she's going for an evil-overlord shtick." Ruff turned to the others. "All we have to do is climb it, defeat her, take back the Miraculouses, and then this nightmare's finally gonna end."

"Indeed. But now, we need to get all the way over there. And Paris is still crawling with supervillains and Sentimonsters." Ryuko held her sword firmly as she looked around beyond. She still saw there were hordes of villains, giants roaming the world, vehicles larger than any they had ever seen before, and other forms of chaos roaming the streets, river, and skies. "Steel yourselves, everyone. This war is not over yet."

The other Last Chance heroes all stood ready with their weapons tight in hand, and Ladybug and Cat Noir couldn't help but look back. It was a sight that gave them courage in these dark times. To know that there was still a chance for them to take back the world and save everyone from what Lila had become. Their fight was far from over, and they all knew it. Ladybug finally made a fist of her own. "Alright then. Let's finish this, everyone." She turned her gaze back to the tower. "Climb that tower, stop Lila, take back the Miraculouses, and save the world!"

A cheer rose from all of the heroes, before at last, as a group of seventeen, they leapt from roof to roof, trying to get to the tower as fast as they could. It was like a rainbow with how they moved; and the last beacon of hope in a city torn by darkness and evil. Come hell or high water, today was the day that all of this madness ended. Either Lila would fall to the seventeen of them, or they would be overwhelmed by supervillains and Sentimonsters. Either way, today was judgement day, and they would be the final arbiters on the fate of the planet.


	30. Vive La Révolution

The Last Chance ran through the streets once more, their advances tarnished by more and more supervillains. They tried their best to run from the fights, but before they could flee from the scene, a teenage villain raised his hands, creating a chain-wall that reached into the heavens; trapping the heroes inside, along with the other villains and Sentimonsters within the proximity.

"Where do you think you're going?" The chain-maker sneered as snakes made out of chains danced around him before coming together and joining into a massive chain snake. "On orders of Monarca Indaco, you don't get to move an inch."

"Now stand still and let us cure you. Cure you of your wellness." A lady doctor villain walked forward, syringes for fingers stretched out in claw-like fashions, accompanied by a Sentimonster that looked like a hazmat worker armed with an acid-launching gun.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Cat Noir turned back to the chain-wall around the crew and threw his hand out at it. "Cataclysm!" The moment his hand touched the chains that held the team in, they rusted and turned to ash, releasing the heroes from its' clutches. After which, Cat Noir de-morphed back into Adrien and let Plagg rest on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Ladybug couldn't even fathom Adrien's plan. He had just used his power and immediately turned back to his civilian form without even thinking about it. She could read his movements a lot of the time, but this wasn't one of those times.

"Don't worry too much about him, Ladybug. We're pretty good at keeping you and him in check." Bunnyx said, unfurling her parasol again. "For now, we've just gotta keep moving. We can't get distracted by these villains. Who knows what other tricks Lila's got up her sleeve?"

"I guess... but..." Ladybug wasn't exactly fond of the plan that the heroes had in mind, especially considering that Adrien had burnt his power and had to wait out the time before he could use Plagg again. He had however used it and de-morphed immediately, so that might have given him some latency, but in a situation like this, Ladybug couldn't afford to take any chances. One wrong step and Akumas and Amoks would come raining down on them all.

"Ladybug. MOVE." Rampage sternly looked into her eyes, then gestured back at the charging supervillains and Sentimonsters. Then he and the other Last Chance heroes ended up running as fast as their legs could carry them down the streets. All the while, they could hear the noises calling out and watching as attacks narrowly missed them.

Ladybug sighed, lassoing Adrien up with her yo-yo and sweeping him off of his feet. "C'mon, kitty. We need to get moving." Carrying him like a groom would carry a bride, she leapt to the rooftops with the Last Chance, trying to evade the ground-laden forces. She had to admit, this wasn't something she was used to; getting ordered around by her classmates and following the beat of their drum instead. But she did understand that deep down, they all meant well. They saw the bigger picture as she did, and they had their plan in mind. If Lila did fall, then everyone else would be released at once. And with infinite Akumas and Amoks around her, Marinette couldn't bank on the certainty that she wouldn't see any defeated villains again.

"Y'know, usually, you're used to getting swept off of your feet, Adrien. But that's usually after you put on the suit." Plagg chuckled lightly as Adrien held him close.

"I know, Plagg. But I _had_ to get us out of there. We're already pretty worn down from that last group of villains." He said, giving Plagg a piece of Camembert; one that he quickly scoffed down. "When you say that out of everyone; Gigantitan was an **ACTUAL threat** , you know that either you're having a bad day, or you're dealing with something much worse..."

"It's alright, kitty. We've got your back." Ruff said, playfully running up by Adrien and Ladybug's side. "We're not gonna let you get snapped up by Lila. Not after all the fun you've been having as Cat Noir." Just then, a burrowing worm Sentimonster appeared in front of Adrien and Ruff, and Ruff smashed her ball into the beast's side, followed by Rampage smashing it back into the ground as if it was part of a game of whac-a-mole. "See? Nothing to worry about with us on the job."

"There's so many of them..." Adrien took the moment to look around him. In front, behind, and to the sides, there wasn't a single civilian to be seen. It was all Akumatised supervillains and their loyal Sentimonsters. "I've never seen this many villains before."

"Yeah. Not even Heroes Day was this bad. And believe me, that was BAD." Plagg mouthed off as he was finishing off his cheesy snack. "Whatever Lila did, I think it's safe to say that she won't be forgiven this time, eh, Ladybug?"

"Not at this rate. Lila's causing widespread pandemonium to generate fear. Either by her own hand or by the hands of her villains and Sentimonsters." Ladybug looked down at Plagg with lowered brows. "And she's taking advantage of the chaos she's causing to turn more people over to her side. I shudder to think of what could happen if she extends her reach beyond Paris... That's why she's gotta be stopped here and now."

"You want me and Adrien to Cataclysm her out of existence next? We can totally do that if you want, girl." Plagg remarked.

"Whatever Lila's doing is bad, but I don't think she deserves that, Plagg. She's still a human. A teenage girl, even." Adrien said as the team made one more leap over a gap. At last, he saw Plagg revitalised and ready to go again. "When we do get to Lila, we'll beat her, but what happens after that is down to you, m'lady."

"Think about it, though, Ladybug." Plagg flitted up to her side. "Lila's a bad apple! And believe me, I know a bad apple when I see one. The stuff that she tried to do to Adrien when you weren't around?" He shivered. "You think that a teenager can get tried for sexual assault? Because she definitely tried it on Adrien when you weren't around."

"Plagg. If we kill her, then we'll be no better than Lila. Heck, we might even be _worse_ than Lila if we end up killing her." Ladybug took Plagg by the hand and gave him back to Adrien, then backflipped over a wave of icy crystals. This prompted King Monkey to stop in his tracks and smash back a flying chunk of ice back at an ice-bender. "The Ladybug Miraculous is meant to inspire someone; to be a beacon of hope that people can look up to. Heck, that goes for all the Miraculouses. They're tools for justice; not for evil. If we use them to kill Lila, then that violates and perverts the nature of justice as a whole. We can't kill Lila. And we can't just stand back and watch her kill herself by excessive over-Akumatisation."

"It'll be fine, bud. Lila's _not_ getting off of the hook this time." Adrien rubbed Plagg's head gently. "Now, I think you've had enough downtime. Let's get back to it, shall we?" He then leapt out of Ladybug's hold and decreed " **Plagg! Claws Out!** " Before his feet even touched the ground, he took the form of Cat Noir once again, wielding his bo staff. And just as he transformed, he vaulted himself into the air and with his extended staff, dealt a horizontal blow against a crowd of grown-up supervillains who had just clambered onto the roof, knocking them to the floor.

The crew were approaching the Trocadéro, with Lila's tower to the skies just beyond it. But as they came into view of both monuments, they were met with another unwelcome sight. There in front of them was an army of supervillains and Sentimonsters; all armed to the teeth and ready to meet them. Some villains and monsters shared the same height, while others were as large as the Trocadéro itself. There were villains as young as babies and some as old as pensioners waiting; all of them dressed in appropriate attire that befitted Lila's taste and ready to strike down the superheroes should they arrive.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, get down!" Bunnyx threw her arms out, then ducked down into the nearby alleyways, watching as the others saw the sight, turned away from it, and came down with her. "Guys, did you see how many supervillains were there?"

"Yeah. It's like they're all waiting for a rave party or something up there." Gruff tipped his hand. "How are we gonna get past them?"

"With all of the supervillains up there and their Sentimonsters, coupled with the amount of energy we've expended trying to fight off the crowds of supervillains already, taking in the margins of error if we were to use our powers, the downtime for if we were to burn out our Miraculouses after using said powers, added with the probability of—"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Pegasus! Spit it out!" Pygmy grabbed Pegasus by the hips and shook him around.

Pegasus let a gasp of air fall from his mouth. "Sorry about that, Pygmy. It's statistically impossible for us to fight our way through the crowd of villains up there, even if we were to use all of our superpowers and the Elements at once," he said, as Pygmy put him back down on the ground. "Even if we were to all use the space element and fly our way over, there's also the possibility that Lila will have set up an aerial blockade and armed her tower with defences that could prevent us from flying up to it."

"She saw us coming..." Cockerel looked down at the ground.

"So, what? It doesn't mean she can see _everything_ that we're doing." Rena Rouge took the time to survey the scene around them, to see if there was anything that the team could have used to bypass the defences that Lila had made and get them to the tower. She peaked out towards the street for a convoy, but there wasn't any to be seen. Flying into the clouds was another possibility, but she didn't want to risk it with how more bolts of lightning spilt out from it. "C'mon, Paris... work with me here..." Then, at last, she looked back and noticed something. There was a manhole by the team's feet. "That'll work."

"Taking the sewer route? It's a decent idea, at least." Honeybee looked at the manhole that Rena was mentioning. She squatted down and placed her hands over the handles, lifting it off of the ground. "There won't be many supervillains up there. The worst thing we'd have to deal with is the _smell_." Even now, as she held the cover, the pong of the sewer was vile enough to reach her nose. She made a gagging noise and stuck out her tongue to express her disgust.

"If the skies and the ground are covered with supervillains and Sentimonsters, then this is our best choice. We'll just have to tough out the smell together, won't we?" Madam Mouse gave a nod and wrapped her arm around Rampage's shoulders.

"Alright, everyone. We'd better get inside." Tigara mentioned as she watched some villains and Sentimonsters prowling on the rooftops and the streets. Some of them closer to the team than others. "Better we don't let Lila know that we're sneaking underground."

The heroes darted down the hole one after the other; leaving no trace of themselves behind. The last ones to come down were Ladybug and Cat Noir, with Ladybug sealing the manhole back up before clambering down the ladder to the foul-smelling sewer below.

"Alright. We should be in the clear now." Ruff said as Ladybug jumped down to join the rest of the team. "Lila won't be able to find us down here. And if we're lucky, then there should be a manhole near the Eiffel Tower that we can use as our exit."

"Right. What's the fastest way to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug?" Gruff asked, looking over towards Ladybug.

"Assuming that Lila hasn't left any villains to mess around the underground system, the fastest way to get to her would be..." Ladybug popped out a section of her yo-yo, which showed a digital map of Paris. A few screen taps and finger swipes and the image changed to show the underground system of sewer tunnels. "This way." Ladybug pointed out the way to the team.

"Alright. Let's go, everyone." Viperion turned to the Last Chance, who gave him a nod as he followed behind Ladybug.

"And make sure that you're on your guard." Ryuko sternly added. "There might be _some_ respite down here, but don't assume that this is a haven. Tools at the ready."

The Last Chance held their tools tight as they walked down the sewers. Nothing but the sounds of the echoing dripping of water, coupled with the small rumbles and muffled noise of the pandemonium above. Even now, the lightning that Lila's weather had created was muffled. The darkness of the sewers was inky, all-encompassing, and foreboding. It looked like people were waiting in the shadows; ready to strike at any moment. There were some wall lights, but they were flickering and struggling to keep alight.

"So..." Ladybug finally let a sigh fall out of her lips. "I don't know where to begin. I mean, I thought that the Miraculouses were supposed to be under my control. Master Fu trusted them to me exclusively." She turned back to the Last Chance. "I was going to give them out to the people I thought that I could trust, but I never thought that I would have that privilege revoked."

"Ladybug. Trust me. We wouldn't have received those Miraculouses if the Masters didn't think we were worthy," Bunnyx walked over and laid her hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "I'd never wanna go against your back like Chloe did, but one thing happened after another. It was like dominos."

"It still doesn't seem right that you were given your Miraculouses without my blessing. After all, Miraculouses are tools that have the power to change the world. In the wrong hands, all kinds of terrible things can happen." She locked eyes with all fifteen of the costumed teens she once knew as her friends and classmates. "You've all seen it first hand. Hawkmoth and Mayura took the Butterfly and Peacock, and because of it, this whole mess started in the first place. Then Chloe got her hands on the Bee and tried to showboat with powers she didn't even understand. And now, Lila's using an Akumatised Fusion to bring about the apocalypse. **This** is why I was the one who was supposed to choose these people; not the Masters."

"I mean, c'mon, Ladybug. Sooner or later, you knew that it was going to happen, right?" Honeybee came forward. "The way that these other Miraculouses have come into play, you can't help but think that sooner or later, they'd find their way into people's hands. I mean, why would Master Fu hand you the box with all these other Miraculouses inside? Just for selection?"

"In time, I would've chosen the right people for the right Miraculous. It would have been a long and complicated process. But now, with this, it's just too complex to handle." Ladybug looked into Cat Noir's eyes. "Master Fu always told me to retrieve the Miraculous I gave to people once Hawkmoth's villains were defeated because having more than two Miraculouses on the field is a dangerous idea. More avenues for failure; for Akumatisation and control. Being Ladybug isn't just about wearing this suit and trying to inspire people. It's also about making difficult decisions and doing your best to stay in control when things go wrong." She stayed silent for a moment, hands growing cold at the thought of the team's defeat. "Even now, I can't exactly take back your Miraculouses. First, because Lila's planning to Akumatise the entire planet from the sound of things; and second, because the Masters would just intervene anyway. I guess..." She pulled out the box that she had been entrusted to by Master Fu. "In that respect, I don't deserve to be a Guardian; if fate's going to be decided by someone else."

"Ladybug." Cat Noir finally spoke, putting his hands on Ladybug's. "Whatever happened happened. Dwelling on the past isn't gonna help anyone. That's always been your problem with being Ladybug, hasn't it? You're always so worried about the worst-case scenario and you really do care for others. But at the same time, you've become so stubborn; so rooted in those ideals, that it's preventing you from taking chances." Cat Noir also let a sigh fall as the crew turned a corner and went down another tunnel. "I know that it's all come as shock aftershock. The Last Chance, your identity getting uprooted by Hawkmoth, and now the fact that all of our identities are out there and Lila knows who we really are. But that's exactly the reason why you've gotta learn to take chances; to not stick to the script all the time."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug blinked, staring at Cat Noir.

"Everything that's happened and all the stuff you've stuck to, that's not going to work here. This is Heroes Day but a million times worse. The whole of Paris is Akumatised, and the planet's going to be next. Over seven billion people turned evil because of Lila, and over seven billion Sentimonsters accompanying them. I think the time for sticking to the script is over. And I say that it's time we flip the script and do our own thing; rather than follow whatever rules Fu laid down for us." He looked to the Last Chance. "Look, you've all studied under the Masters, right? Surely, they can see a better way?"

"Ladybug, I know that you're worried, but the thing is, worry's just gonna hold you back, girl." Tigara put her hands on Ladybug's shoulders, draping the claws down it. "You've got every right to be, but all this worry is what Lila wants. She wants to make you afraid; think that we'll be unable to face the future."

"You think that there'll be something out there that's worse than Lila when we get older, isn't there?" Pygmy took the moment to walk in front of Ladybug. "But that's exactly why you need to take a load off sometimes and let us shoulder your burdens too. A problem shared is a problem halved. And the more people who share that problem, the less of a problem it becomes."

"I know, but being a Miraculous holder isn't an easy task, Rose. For you and me." Ladybug let out another sigh. "When Master Fu first chose me, I was well out of my depth. But I pushed myself, disciplined myself, and learned how to shut myself down when it came to Hawkmoth's influences. Now with Lila holding the reins, I'm worried that sooner or later, I'll snap. Even now, all this doubt could be attracting an Akuma and an Amok to my position." She held a hand out and cupped Pygmy's arm with it. "I don't want any of you to get hurt trying to keep me safe. You've done your part, and I know that you want to stay as my guardians, but—"

"But nothing, Ladybug. We're not gonna ditch you. And you're sure as heck not gonna abandon us." Honeybee walked forward and held Marinette's shoulder. "It's time we all took a stand together."

"Whatever Lila thinks she can throw at us, whether it's an Akuma or an Amok, it ain't gonna work." King Monkey put his cudgel behind his head and casually propped his arms up with it.

"Indeed. If Lila wants to play on our fears and worries, then we just have to be brave. After all, we are systematically at an advantage given the current circumstances," Pegasus added.

"Plus, let's be real, Mari. Quality over quantity. We'll totally pull it out of the bag." Rena Rouge fist-pumped confidently as she held her flute loosely in one hand. "Plus, she's not gonna pull any dirty tricks on us this time, ain't that right, Carapace?"

"H-yeah. You said it, girl." Carapace gave a calm nod. "Let's do it together this time; Ladybug. After all, an end-of-the-world situation needs all the heroes you can get, right?"

"All of us together," Pygmy chirped.

"Now and forever," Tigara joined in.

"Friends 'til the end." Cockerel threw his morningstar's ball over his shoulder.

"No matter what comes." Gruff planted the blades of his shears into the ground.

"Lila's done." Rampage held his sledgehammer high.

"She can't beat all of us working together." Madam Mouse held her whip out with both hands.

"We shall stand against this crisis together, regardless of the outcome." Ryuko's blade swung and slashed the air.

"And hey, we've got all those new powers to surprise her with."

"You've faced so many burdens all by yourself, Marinette," Ruff walked forward.

"Now, it's our turn to face your burdens. Together." Bunnyx held out her hand, and one by one, the other members of the Last Chance put their hands on top of it, forming a pile. One that just got bigger and more cluttered. After all of the Last Chance put their hands into a stack, they turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who were the only ones who had yet to contribute to it. "So, what do ya say, girl? Ready to save the world?"

Ladybug was choked up by the display. Even after all that she had said and how she had shown off her worries, her friends were still willing to stand by her side. Even though she and they both knew the risks and the potential disastrous scenarios if any of them were to be corrupted by Lila. She was hesitant with her hands for a few seconds, but at last, she mustered up the courage and lifted her hand forward, glancing to Cat Noir's side for a moment. He just flashed her a smile and planted his hand on the Last Chance's stack of hands with merely a thought. Finally, Ladybug left her inhibitions behind and laid her hand on the pile, at last, giving all of the team; her chosen heroes and the rest of the Last Chance a genuine smile.

"Alright, then. Let's do this, everyone. Take back Paris, stop Lila, and save the world." Ladybug threw her hand into the air, prompting the Last Chance and Cat Noir to do the same, lifting their arms in unity.

Reinvigorated by their moment together, the team all rushed off down the sewer tunnels, guided by Ladybug and her gadget's GPS. From how little had interacted with them, it seemed like they would be reaching the tower in no time. Even as they heard the noises echoing from the sewers, none of them were halted by them or stopped to worry about things. After all, the faster they got this done, the faster the world would go back to normal and they would be able to live their lives.

"So, according to the system, we should be close enough from here." Ladybug stopped underneath one of the manholes, with her yo-yo practically buzzing with how they had arrived at their destination. "So, all we need to do is get out and we should be at Lila's tower."

"Right outside her doorstep. So, how do you wanna go about this, bugaboo?" Cat Noir asked. "You wanna play the fake surrender game, or do you want us to sneak inside? Oh, or maybe we could disguise ourselves as supervillains to get in? That one could work wonders, y'know."

"Lila's not gonna think we'd want to surrender so easily in this kind of world, and with the way that Sentimonsters and villains are prowling, disguises wouldn't be able to work. As for sneaking inside, it could be plausible, but that's assuming that Lila hasn't armed all of the ventilation shafts and hidden passageways with security systems designed to kill people like us." Ladybug turned back to the rest of the team. "I think that the best way we could do this is to go inside and fight our way up. How are you all doing for your elemental candies?"

"We've still got some left, Ladybug. No need to worry about it." Bunnyx opened up her pouch, and the others did the same, revealing the many remaining pieces of element-imbued candy resting inside of them.

"Good. We're gonna need all the tricks we can get if we're gonna ascend Lila's skyscraper. And all the ways to keep her supervillain army guessing what we're gonna do next." Marinette said as she clambered the ladder out of the sewer and lightly pushed the manhole out to see what she could see. She was about to climb out when she saw a convoy of tanks and other vehicles of war woven to life by supervillains, parading down the street as if it was World War 3. Once the armed vehicles and their villains and Sentimonsters went past, Ladybug pushed the manhole aside and jumped out, prompting the others to shoot out in rapid succession, before they closed the cover back up.

The Last Chance now found themselves in the Champ de Mars, and at the end of the grassy park stood Lila's monumental building; the one that reached into the heavens, piercing the butterfly logo that hung somberly over the city. The wind, hollow and cold, lashed against the superheroes' skin and suits, as villains and Sentimonsters prowled all around them. Trees and grass had been uprooted, blighted, shredded, and left to rot; leaving the once great park into a barren, hollow, mangled mess.

"Well. There it is. Just on the other side of... all those supervillains and Sentimonsters." Ladybug tightened her grip on her yo-yo.

"If we make it outta this, I just wanna say that it's been an honour to be by your side, Ladybug. Same goes for all the rest of you." Cat Noir turned to the rest of the Last Chance. "I didn't think we needed back up until now, but you guys have more than earned those Miraculouses. So let's put 'em all to good use and stop this once and for all, eh?"

"Sounds like a plan, kitty," Ruff smirked, holding the ball she wielded with both hands.

"Let's do this, then." Bunnyx fist-pumped.

"For our friends." Rena Rouge nodded, her hands clamping down tight on her flute.

"For our families." Tigara and Pygmy spoke together, their tools pointed out, ready for a fight.

"For Paris." Cockerel, Gruff, Rampage, Madam Mouse, King Monkey, and Pegasus all spoke next, ready with their tools.

"For the world." Ladybug, Cat Noir, Ryuko, Viperion, Rena, Carapace, and Honeybee finished.

Yelling as they ran, the Last Chance stormed through the ruined Champs de Mars, looking like a true rebel force against a heartless, totalitarian regiment of Akumas and Amoks. Their charge did not go unnoticed, and sure enough, the supervillains in the area took notice and swooped in on them, like an army of hellish monsters ready to devour the prey that had wandered through their territory. Villains with wings, villains with claws, some with tools and gadgets beyond compare, and others with pure magic on their side; all joined up by their Sentimonsters.

Once they were in striking distance, Cat Noir made the first strike, he used his bo staff to vault through the rampaging horde, then turned and performed a wide-reaching vertical strike to knock them to the side, leaving some room for the Last Chance. Though it wasn't enough to shake every monster and villain in their path, it still left a sizeable opening for the team to race through.

Rampage used his sledgehammer to effortlessly knock away a villain with metallic arm plates with sharpened steel claws at the end of them, joined by a large, steel bird. After which, Madam mouse leapt over him as if it were a game of leapfrog and lassoed down a winged supervillain, slamming her face into the ground. That gave Ruff the shot that she needed to hurl her ball at the winged villain's ghost-like Sentimonster; one that was letting out a harrowing screech that projected ice; one that was swiftly silenced as the ball forcibly dissipated it and forced it to re-form somewhere else.

Once it did reform, Cockerel broke it up again with a swing of his morningstar, forcing it to break again, after which he snapped it back and brought it down on a pair of little girls armed with a jump rope and a hula hoop. Once their Sentimonsters came charging in, Gruff leapt forward and cut them down—literally—with his shears. He slid on the balls of his heels and drove his arm into a rushing woman armed with a pair of shoulder-mounted cannons that were stuffed with cosmetics. He was about to snip off the shoulder-mounted cannons, but Tigara got to them first, driving her claws down the woman's back like any cat would. After which, she backflipped over the Sentimonster that was accompanying the woman; leaving it wide open for Pygmy to punch it so hard in the face that its' fleshed collapsed inward before it was sent hurtling into the buildings on the edge of the park.

King Monkey was batting off villains with his cudgel, while Pegasus stood on his shoulders accurately firing his horseshoe from afar. This was done to prevent any long-distance attacks from harming his friend. The two of them made an effective team, as one after another, supervillains and Sentimonsters were brought down. After which, Pegasus dismounted and backflipped, his feet landing hard on a burly, round villain with metal plates which made him look like a wrecking ball without the chain to swing it. He quickly ducked under as another chain-snake Sentimonster slammed down on the head of the villain and attached itself to him, before letting out a shrieking roar as it effortlessly lifted the villain and slammed him down hard on the ground; prompting both boys to dash to the side as the ball came crashing down, leaving a huge hole in its' wake.

This meant that it was time for Viperion and Ryuko to take charge. Viperion grabbed onto the chain and held on tight as it wildly flailed around in the air, trying to shake him free. As he was tossed around like a ragdoll, he tried to tighten his grip on the chain that held the villain tight. But his little rodeo attracted some flying villains, who started raining fire onto him in an attempt free him. It wasn't long before the bevvy of weapon fire and particle effects were deflected by a single, wide, vertical strike from Ryuko, who glared at them before briefly diving back down to earth as the wrecking ball villain swung Viperion away from the motley crew that had tried to release him from his grip.

As the wrecking ball swung down onto the ground again, it was knocked away by a similar ball; the one that Ruff kicked at it. As Ruff's ball bounced back, she kicked it straight back at the careening wrecking ball. Again, and again, and again. During this endless onslaught, she was ganked by four little kid supervillains, only for them all to be struck away by a swing of Bunnyx's parasol. She placed her back against Ruff's and the two of them shared a blink before trading places with each other. Now, as the wrecking ball came down, Bunnyx met it with her parasol, striking it hard enough so that it swung and the chain Sentimonster couldn't handle it anymore and the villain was sent hurtling into the distance. That gave Ruff the breathing room she needed to kick the ball between the heads of the four little kids, bouncing off of them as if they were round bumpers in a pinball machine. It bounced out at last and bounded off of the Sentimonsters next.

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Honeybee were all working as a team of three to fight off the villains in their area. Rena twirled her flute into the side of one of the women villains, causing her to briefly stumble, leaving Carapace open to bash her in the chin with his shield, knocking her away. The Sentimonster that she was accompanied with then barrelled towards them, but Honeybee spun her top through the air and swatted them to the ground, burrowing the tip of her top into them. This was until the top was grabbed and yanked, pulling Honeybee towards the army. As she was restrained by the puppets of Lila, Rena and Carapace turned to see there were more coming towards them. They ran to Honeybee and were met with more particle effects and magic from the captors of Honeybee, but they were able to swerve and sidestep out of the way. Both of them laid their hands on Honeybee and leapt away, causing the villains that had been charging to collide with the ones below, after which, the three of them shared a nod and came crashing down on the dogpile of villains, causing them all to fly away in a burst as if a bomb had exploded and was littering the air with shrapnel.

Ladybug did have to admit, studying the Last Chance while she was tangoing with Cat Noir and a group of other villains and monsters. The Last Chance, for how sudden they had formed and how they had gone behind her backs with the Miraculouses, were actually capable of holding their own on the battlefield; even if they knew each other and the risks that came with their bonds as friends. That didn't deter them one bit from fighting with their all. Every time she gave Cat Noir a look as he dispatched some of Lila's fiends with some well-placed and rapid staff jabs, freeing some Akumas and Amoks from the progenitors, she could only regret that she and Cat Noir hadn't formed such a bond sooner. Even with the risks, if the Last Chance could fight knowing full well that Lila could have used their bonds against them and still come out on top, then maybe she could finally lower her guard around him and the others for once. Such a thought was quickly swallowed up as a pair of fists came charging for her head, and she ducked under to let two more men villains sock each other in the face, both knocking themselves back. One was erased from existence and reformed on a chest-mounted computer screen by the other's glowing white claws, while it was stuck to the ground by inky goo that stretched and contorted with every move that he made.

Before any of them could say anything else, the fighting had attracted more and more villains, and sure enough, practically the entire town knew where they were. Distant rumbles could be heard and the lightning from up above was louder than ever before. Entire landscapes shifted around them, as fiery plumes of lava, imaginary worlds (most likely from Rose's sister re-akumatised or other similar imagination-like villains), water, ice, otherworldly particles, and electricity gathered on the outskirts, all racing towards the Last Chance and the other superheroes; surrounding them. In front, behind, above, below, it was as if they were inside a hydraulic press; one that was closing in on them tight with each passing second.

"Nngh! They're gonna trap us!" Cat Noir barked to the team of sixteen other heroes. "Take to the skies, now!"

"Everyone! The Space elements! Use them now!" Ladybug translated Cat Noir's meaning as she went for her pouch, along with her faithful partner.

Quick as a flash, the Last Chance all obeyed, went for the pouches, and went for the first pink candy that they could find. They bit down and swallowed it just as the villains came within touching distance, and like before, a massive burst of light expelled from all of them; forcing the rampaging army and their other army to recoil and groan as the light blinded them intensely. As they were trying to readjust themselves to the light that was being projected, the team of superheroes shot themselves into the air; dressed in new cosmic suits that looked like they were wearing the very cosmos themselves, with starry, outer-space like patterns, and long wings that were made out of neon light; curved and slender, yet still capable of carrying them off of the ground. Hard-light masks appeared around their faces as if to simulate the glass on an astronaut's helmet.

"Whoa!" Rose looked down at the ground. She and the others were now far from the ground; far away from all of the supervillains that had plagued her. "We're... flying!"

"How'd ya like it?" Ladybug asked as she looked at the others, who were checking out their new cosmic designs. "The Space element isn't like the normal elements that we're used to."

"I can tell," Rena said, straightening her arm out to get a good look at it. She rubbed it down with her other arm. "These masters have good taste, Ladybug. You know that, right?"

"They totally do, by the way. We should be able to get to Lila in no time from up here." Carapace fist-pumped, his shield still tight in his hand. It too had taken on a starry design, along with the other weapons belonging to the Last Chance.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's give Lila a royal gatecrashing!" Bunnyx heroically swung her parasol down like she was some transcendent being; before she and the others heard noises from below. All of the grounded supervillains might have been repelled, but that didn't stop the few that could fly. Like demons, they came racing up to greet them in the air, with their Sentimonsters in tow. "And quickly, before the welcoming committee drag us in by our ears and throw us before Lila's throne!"

"Lead the way, Ladybug!" Pygmy, peppy as ever, grinned as she watched Ladybug take the lead.

"Right. Stick together, everyone!" Ladybug called as she jetted forward, letting the other superheroes fly off similarly with her.

Through the air, the Last Chance soared and tumbled, with laughter coming from Pygmy, Tigara, Madam Mouse, Rena Rouge, Honeybee, King Monkey, Bunnyx, and Ruff as they tried to perform tricks to keep themselves in high spirits. All the while, the aerial villains were flying up to meet them, like a group of fighter pilots in a dogfight. With their Sentimonsters as the wingmen. It didn't take long before a beam of flame was fired out; one that nearly grazed Rampage's rough-edged wings. A fireball was tossed after that, but he batted it back to the attacker like it was a tennis ball.

"These guys just don't give up!" Pegasus replied as he launched his horseshoe out at a pair of flying villains and Sentimonsters, striking directly at the mechanical jets on one, which then bounced on the physical wings of the other. The jet spluttered and blared an alarm and the physical wings battered and lost control, causing both villains to tumble to the ground, crashing into each other and failing to recover. Just as he retrieved said horseshoe, Pegasus found himself on the receiving end of a droid's miniature-yet-rapid-fire laser blasters, and the tiny demonic pet that had been following the physical-winged villain.

"I mean, they came from Lila. And I'm _pretty sure_ that Lila hates our guts right now. That and the fact we're beating off her bad guys like we're some kinda sports champs." King Monkey said as he swung his cudgel out to strike at a flurry of tiny particles being launched by another aerial villain. He performed a loop to get behind the supervillain, then rocketed forward and rammed straight into his attacker, knocking them straight back to the ground, smashing into the horde below and sending more villains and Sentimonsters flying with the impact.

"What gave it away?" Ruff joked as she threw her ball into the air, flew upwards, and performed a powerful crescent kick downward, smashing her ball into the head of a supervillain that looked more like he was a jet plane than a human with the armour that he was wearing. The ball smashed the law effortlessly and sent the ball flying back up to her. Ruff caught the ball and rejoined her friends. Once she did, she was attacked from below by a group of flying children; one with wings, one on a broomstick, and one that was flying with the magic on their hands.

"The fact that the whole of Paris wants our heads on a spit?" Ryuko remarked as she turned around and charged through the kids, swinging out her sword. Like the samurai movies of old, one swing was all that it took for her to disarm the opposition. As they fell, their Akumas and Amoks flitted out of their bodies, and she saw them fall. Wasting no time, she raced forward and grabbed all three of them, before hastily putting them on the nearby rooftops; away from harm's grasp. As she flew back, the rest of the team were now being chased by a race of airships. Real jets, zeppelins, even massive vehicles that looked straight out of a superhero or sci-fi movie.

"Well, whatever the case, Lila's definitely not holding back with these kinda things. I mean, did Hawkmoth ever sick some kinda flying destroyer ship on you, Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Tigara asked as the crew saw the airborne fleet; ready to rain down chaos upon the superhero team.

"Nothing like this. The closest thing this resembles is the time we fought Chris Master, but even then, nothing as extreme as this." Ladybug replied. She squinted, trying to see if she could find a break in the formation that the team could squeeze through or a weakness in the flying ships that she could exploit. There were a few remaining flying villains, but they were tiny in comparison to these massive fortresses with thrusters and hot air.

"Just goes to show how much power Lila's got." Cat Noir held onto his staff firmly. "But hey, that's nothing we can't beat. I mean, we've done this kinda saving the world stuff daily, pretty much. Doesn't matter how much the stakes are raised or who's raising 'em." He watched as the jet fighters flew over his head, practically screaming in his ears. The noise of the engines was all that he could hear as they tore through his eardrums; practically deafening him and the others.

"Okay then... Let's see how you handle this!" Madam Mouse waited and watched as a jet twirled and dive-bombed towards her and the other Last Chance members. She twirled her jump rope around like a lasso and once the plane came close enough, she latched onto the tail with her lasso, Madam Mouse tried to fly back to act as an anchor, but it was no use. She clutched on tight as the plane took her for a ride. Her added weight did cause the plane to fly around erratically, however. And in the attempt to shake her off and fly her through the streets, the plane ended up smashing into more Sentimonsters and supervillains, before Madam Mouse threw it back into the air, where it spun around out of control. Carapace smashed open the windshield of the out-of-control plane and grabbed the pilot out of it and flew him down to the rooftops, then quickly rejoined the formation.

During the heroes' aerial combat, the vehicles in the sky started to shoot. Gunfire, missiles, laser beams, and hard-light nets were fired outward at the Last Chance in an attempt to knock them out of the sky or restrain them. "Watch it!" Pygmy called to the rest of the team as she retracted her wings and dove to the ground out of the way of a wave of weaponry. The others saw the advancing projectiles and did the same, ducking underneath the destructive force. Moments before they reached the doors of Lila's tower, a hard-light wall appeared in front of it, which forced the team to swing upward; still carrying the momentum of their fall as they slingshot into the air again. The team turned and saw that the light was being projected from the ships themselves, with the zeppelin and the flying carrier specifically showing glowing rods with blue energy pulsating off of it. One from the top of the flying battleship, and one from the spiked prod at the front-end of the zeppelin's balloon sack.

"They're trying to cut us off?" Rena looked at the twin rods that were projecting the wall. She could also see even more villains coming in from all sides, with some fire being launched from the ground armada. One way or another, the Last Chance found themselves surrounded by enemies and weapons from all sides. Even though they could fly, they felt like they were boxed in.

"No. They're trying to keep us out. But it's not gonna work. All we need to do is take out those rods, and then Lila's wide open!" Honeybee kept her smile up as she gripped her top tight in the palm of her hands.

"Cat Noir, Tigara, Pygmy, Gruff, Cockerel, Rena, Carapace, Ryuko! On me!" Ladybug called out, throwing her right arm outward. "We're going to strike down that zeppelin! Everyone else, focus on the carrier!"

"Right. We'll blast those things to pieces and open the doors for the team!" Cockerel gave a simple nod, then joined his assault crew speeding towards the zeppelin, leaving the others to their own devices.

It took no time at all for the team to cover the distance between themselves and the massive vehicles, but their advances weren't met entirely peacefully. As weapons fired out on the teenagers, ripping and tearing through the air, they all had to make fast-paced dodges and swerves. And not only that, but the ground forces were still keeping up their assault, so they couldn't afford to lose anymore altitude. More and more bolts of lightning blasted out from the thick formation of clouds, illuminating the sky in an ethereal display.

Viperion was the first one to make it to the carrier. As he flew over the launch decks, he could see more planes were being launched out, along with more winged villains. On top of that, the turrets that had been mounted along the deck were also beginning to fire out at the team. King Monkey, Pegasus, Ruff, Bunnyx took the moment to hang back and take the lower route, leaving Rampage, Madam Mouse, Honeybee, and Viperion to deal with the upper decks. Even for the team that had flown below, there were still yet more defences being armed as they flew underneath. Turrets mounted onto the underside were locking on and letting loose, laser towers were warming up and firing beams of white-hot light at the crew, and claws on heavy, sturdy chains were lurching towards the superheroes.

"Okay. It's just like the movies..." Pegasus took a deep breath and watched the weapon fire streaking out at him. "Just find the gaps, time it well, and advance!" He armed his horseshoe in preparation, but before he could make any moves, King Monkey was already letting out a battle cry as he met the first claw with his cudgel. He backflipped just as the metallic fingers clamped down, then delivered an upward strike with his cudgel, sending the claw smashing into the underside of the ship, directly into one of the turrets.

"C'mon, Pegasus! You're gonna have to be faster than that if you wanna get to the front first!" King Monkey remarked back, trying to treat this as if it were a game to keep his spirits high. He ran towards a gatling turret and spun his cudgel around to try and reflect the fire. A few bullets scraped by, but they only missed him by fractions of inches.

"Heh, you ready for this, girl?" Bunnyx asked, turning to Ruff.

"You have a plan, Bunnyx?" Ruff asked as the two of them performed a forward loop to evade a wave of energy from the lasers.

"Of course I do. That is, assuming the others don't blow this ship to pieces before us." Bunnyx smirked. Then, she flew on down towards the supervillains on the ground. "Hey, jerkwads! You wanna stop us so badly, then come and get it!" She taunted, which caused the ground forces to let out their collective roars of anger. Waves of fire, lightning, and other elements came streaking out from their hands, tools, and other progenators. Ones that Bunnyx danced around as she curled, bobbed, and weaved through it all.

"Oh... I see now." Ruff caught wind of what Bunnyx was doing before the first attack even left its' mark. A fiery plume of lava struck one of the turrets, causing it to melt into slag and dislodge from the ship. Then, a blast of corrosive acid dissolved a laser tower. The defences were being chipped away with Bunnyx's taunting. Sabrina then got the bright idea to fly down with Bunnyx and add to the mockery. She stayed close to the ground, but not too close. "Come on, then. I thought you were much stronger than that. Some leader Lila is..."

With Ruff added to the list of targets for the supervillains to strike, they turned their focus to her as well. And, like with Bunnyx, Ruff was able to fly past it all with her wings. Between shots, Ruff gave her ball a mighty smack with her hand, knocking it into the group of villains down below, before it came back up to her, which she then kicked back. Dodge, attack, dodge, attack, this went on for a while, and every single attack was going past her and Bunnyx and striking the underside of Lila's carrier in the process.

Both Ruff and Bunnyx put their backs to one another with huge grins, before at last, they started to perform the most basic of insults. Raspberry blowing, silly faces, even sing-song taunts. And every single one was causing the villains down below to get even more steamed. The devices that they were holding were practically buzzing with negative energy. The anger Lila felt towards the Last Chance was being projected through them, and each time the Last Chance got one up on them, it fed their hatred, and made them more powerful than before.

King Monkey and Pegasus noticed the chaos below and saw that every single one of the underside weapons were being blasted into oblivion. The two of them shared a look and noticed Bunnyx and Ruff down below doing what they did best; be nuisances for evil. They both nodded with a grunt of approval and flew past the exhaust jets of the carrier, back to the top side, where they saw the air team doing their best to destroy the rest of the fighter jets and winged villains. Slams from Rampage's hammer, whips from Madam Mouse's jump rope, blunt edge strikes with Viperion's lyre, and the rapid flurry of jabs from the pointy end of Honeybee's top.

"Let's give 'em a hand, shall we?" King Monkey looked down into the bridge, where supervillains were barking orders to the rest of the troops. He flew straight through the glass as fast as he could and started to beat away the bad guys with his cudgel. He was closely followed by Pegasus, who saw him get dogpiled on by multiple villains and Sentimonsters. "Nngh... Little help here?"

"Already on it." Pegasus pulled back his horseshoe and fired; his shot bouncing off each of the villains. He then sped forward and drove his feet into a pair of villains, slapping the Sentimonsters with his wings. Pegasus pulled a villain off of King Monkey, giving him some room to escape. He took the moment and flew out of the pile, causing the villains to buckle and collapse on top of one another. The Sentimonsters that were coupled with the villains all took notice and let out fiendish roars, before leaping and spasming towards the two teenage boy heroes.

"Bring it." King Monkey watched the monsters charge in. As Pegasus flapped his wings backwards to fire off another shot from his trusty horseshoe, King Monkey twirled his cudgel around repeatedly, then once the monsters came close, he swatted them into the consoles on the left. After they bounced off of the panels once, he dashed and ground them into the other devices, smashing and tearing through them. "Hah! How's that for tech support!"

Pegasus took the moment to examine the scene now that King Monkey was playing havoc with the bridge's consoles. Sure enough, the fighters were no longer being deployed, and now, even the defences were starting to buckle and down. The carrier was out of commission. All that was left was the rod that was powering Lila's forcefield. He was about to leave when a pair of Sentimonsters coiled around his legs and slammed Pegasus's face into the metallic flooring. Groaning, Pegasus tried to break free from the beasts, but they had him pinned down tight. He wouldn't be getting out that easily.

"Pegasus!" King Monkey saw Pegasus's plight and tried to come to his rescue, but the Sentimonsters and villains empowered by Lila caught him before he could move, and now he found himself pinned down as well. He strained and struggled, trying to break free, but they simply tightened their grip and threw him against the walls, callously grinding his back against the walls. He could see their sniggers clearly. They thought that they had won, and as Akumas and Amoks filled the bridge, he thought for a second that it was true.

Then, all of a sudden, the Sentimonsters that had been restraining Pegasus were beaten away; swatted off by Ruff's ball. Bunnyx swooped in like a bird of prey and batted the other ones away like they were baseballs, knocking them into King Monkey's captors with enough force that they too fell to the ground.

"C'mon, guys! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Bunnyx called, proudly floating with her hand by her side.

"All of the defences have been blown to bits! Now, we just have to take down that shield device and Lila's toast!" Ruff explained as both of the boys flew out with the team and regrouped with the others at the top of the carrier, where the rod was glowing dimly; clearly rattled by the ongoing chaos.

"Let's just hope that Ladybug's team is faring well too..." Viperion looked over to the zeppelin on the other side of the aerial battlefield as he and the others started to barrage the shield rod, battering it with all of their tools from all sides.

"Alright. Tigara, Ryuko, Gruff, we'll try our best to get you three close. As soon as you can drive your weapons into the zeppelin's rubber body, do it." Ladybug started to explain the plan, evading a wave of particle effects from the zeppelin's weaponry. "Rena, Carapace, Cockerel, Pygmy, try your best to support covering fire. As for you, kitty, we'll take it straight to the people on board; make sure they can't pull anything funny."

"Lead the way, m'lady. Together, we'll pop this balloon!" Cat Noir grinned. Then, before he could say anything else, he could hear a cry from the side. He extended his cane out and poked the charging winged villain away, before beating the eagle Sentimonster it was coupled with down to the earth.

"From the looks of it, Lila's definitely caught wind of what we're doing. I'm seeing a lot of troops advancing on the zeppelin..." Ryuko noticed the air army being called away from the carrier. Together, the villains formed a foreboding sphere. They were standing, holding onto, floating underneath, and flying around the zeppelin.

"It does look like a lot of them, but there's something else about them..." Pygmy looked closer at the villain group. Despite their organisation, it was taking them all of their strength to fire off their weapons or even maintain a stable position on and around the ship. "They're all so tired."

"Well, if Lila's having to divide all of her power between so many supervillains and Sentimonsters, it's only natural that they look so exhausted." Tigara noticed it as well and held out her claws. She performed a barrel roll, ending with an 'X' slice with both her claws to destroy a wall of hard-light energy formed by one of the supervillains; clearing the way for the rest of the team. "It's the rolling dough situation, isn't it?"

"Rolling dough?" Ladybug tilted her head as she used her yo-yo to strike down a missile heading straight towards her and Cat Noir.

"Basically, Ladybug, Lila's spreading out all of her power to the whole of Paris, but in doing so, it's taking an awful lot of energy for her to stay perky," Rena explained as she jabbed her flute into a globe of water; which made it explode and shower the team with water. "The more people she Akumatises, the more she has to spread herself thin. She's got an army, but that army's not got the power to back it up. Quality vs quantity. That's why when Hawkmoth did this kinda shtick, he kept to one villain at a time. Lila can't control all this stuff, so she's hoping that by mass-Akumatising, she'll be able to put us down when she doesn't realise that she's made her villains weaker as a result."

"It's like a lump of dough. Wait, I _can_ say that, right? It's not just because you're a baker?" Carapace questioned, before having to raise his shield to defend against a torrent of flame. "A-anyways, the dough's pretty big and lumpy when it's all together, but when you roll it out, it gets smaller and smaller. So there's more ground to cover, but not the same size and thickness. Lila's got an army, but that army's less powerful because of how many of them she's got. But if Lila were to put all of her power in one place, it could be the end of the world."

"I get it. Still, a whole city full of supervillains and Sentimonsters is no mean feat. Remember Heroes Day? Hawkmoth had even me and Ladybug on the ropes." Cat Noir said as he weaved underneath a dragon-like villain and drove his staff into parts of the underbelly, causing the dragon to let out a yelp and start descending towards the ground. "Once we get to Lila herself, I'm expecting the worst."

"It won't be like that, Cat Noir. Not this time, at least." Cockerel swung his morning star forward, puncturing the hide of another villain's armour.

"Just let us handle the heavy lifting. You and Ladybug gotta do what you do best; saving the world!" Gruff used his shears on the cape that was draped around the villain's back, slicing it to ribbons.

"Right." Ladybug nodded, then she and Cat Noir finally arrived at the cabins beneath the zeppelin. She made it to the first door and ripped it off of the hinges. The resulting vacuum sent a few of the villains and Sentimonsters flying out, but the ones that hung on engaged the two heroes; meeting their bodies with punches, kicks, sword slices, gunfire, shockwaves of energy, and more. Their Sentimonters followed up with each attack, but none of them could make a clean hit as Ladybug stepped to the side and yanked them down to the ground with her yo-yo, or let Cat Noir handle them with his staff.

"Don't mind us, ladies and gentlemen. We'll be out of your hair shortly." Cat Noir quipped as he went towards the steering wheel, where a male pirate-looking villain with twin cannons poking out of his back stared them down. "Just wanted to make sure that this ship's up to code. Can't really be a supervillain army if your flying ships don't work, do they?"

"Get off of it!" The pirate barked, swinging a cutlass as a monkey Sentimonster leapt from its' shoulder and onto Cat Noir's staff. "You're trespassing on Monarca Indaco's property!"

"Really? Because I could have sworn that this was never hers to begin with." Cat Noir performed a horizontal swing, spinning on the spot as he did so. This was enough to dislodge the monkey. He jammed it into one of the panels, then surged towards the pirate, kicking him into the wheel of the zeppelin. It span around erratically with the sudden hit, and all of a sudden, the airship started to move.

From the outside, the villains saw the balloon was changing direction, so tried to move with it, but the sudden change was the moment that Pygmy, Rena, Carapace, and Cockerel needed. All four heroes took the moment to fight off the villain horde. They barely had any time to react as the winged superheroes came speeding forward like bullets. One after another, they were hit with heavy strikes from Pygmy's boxing gloves, Rena's flute, Carapace's shield' and Cockerel's morning star. After the first few hits, they had their hands full as electrified whips were charged, along with mechanical augments and cybernetic weapons appearing out of thin air. The villains had no choice but to fight back; especially if the Last Chance were this close.

With the villains diverted, Ryuko, Tigara, and Gruff took their moment. Ryuko made the first incision. She drove her sword into the zeppelin's gargantuan helium sack and drove it across, expelling a huge gust of air. Tigara made the next cuts, with her twin claws slicing downward, as a cat would on a piece of fabric, leaving vertical cuts in her wake. Finally. Gruff sped through the opening that Ryuko had made and held his scissors out like a lance. The sharpened edge poked through the other end, and he made a pair of heavy slices on the other side of the airship.

The damage done, the zeppelin started to deflate, and there were some explosions inside the balloon itself. The whole vehicle shook and the villains had no choice but to flee the scene as the mighty machine now lost control entirely and veered out, picking up speed as it caught fire. The Last Chance raced down towards the lower cabin where Ladybug and Cat Noir were handling the last of the villains within the cockpit, battling them off with all their might. But even now, with how little space they had, it was hard for them to move around and they were starting to feel the pressure.

"You think you've won?" A lady said as she pushed Ladybug against a metal wall, holding her arms against the wall. "Monarca Indaco will put an end to you, one way or another."

"I'm not afraid of Lila. And I'm certainly not afraid of you, or any of her other supervillains and Sentimonsters." Ladybug squatted down and rolled underneath the lady's legs, whipping her away with her yo-yo. She hit her against the windows; which were still holding up despite the vehicle's failing integrity. It was then that she felt another powerful rumble reverberate throughout the cockpit. "Cat Noir! Bail! This ship's about to blow!"

"Aww, really? And I was just getting to the good part." Cat Noir was holding down the pirate commanding the airship. He took his staff off of him and turned away. "Oh well. Catch ya later!" He gave a cheeky salute to the captain as he and Ladybug jumped out of the hatch they had entered from and flew away to rejoin the heroes they had taken with them.

The zeppelin let out more and more explosions and drifted off towards the carrier. The rod that it was using to power up Lila's forcefield was still in place, but it wouldn't be for long. Ladybug and Cat Noir's team followed the out-of-control airship towards the carrier and noticed that the carrier's team was still trying to damage the shield rod on it. When they saw the incoming airship, all of them leapt off. And just in the nick of time too, as the collision of both ships caused a humongous detonation that filled the sky briefly with a massive fireball; spitting debris everywhere.

"Alright! Honeybee fist-pumped as she watched the forcefield around Lila's tower flicker, then dissipate. "Lila's tower just lost the shield! C'mon, everyone! Charge!"

"We're almost there. Now, all we need to do is climb the tower, find Lila, and take back the Miraculouses..." Ladybug took a deep breath as she and the others flew through the clouds of smoke and ash. They swung down to the doors of the skyscraper and landed outside the doors.

The group of seventeen teenagers walked through the front door and found themselves in a colossal lobby. Within it, there were golden statues of Lila in her new form; with those long butterfly wings poking out of her back and the cane she brandished so menacingly. There were carpets rolled out from the doors to the other side of the room; all purple with an indigo trim and the insignia of the spiked butterfly on it. There were no reception desks, no attendants on sight, and not a single soul to be seen. There were titanic TV screens along the walls, all displaying Lila, her visions for the world, and the science behind her superpowers, highlighting the Akumas and Amoks she created infiltrating a person's object and turning them over to her side. More importantly, to the left, there were elevators; large enough to hold small crowds and had walls and walls of buttons to press.

"Gee. Overcompensating for something, are we?" Bunnyx remarked as she took one look around the lobby. "She's trying **way too hard** with this supreme overlord of all evil stuff she's got going on here."

"No staircases. Guess the only way we're getting up is by those elevators..." Madam Mouse looked over to them.

Then, all of a sudden, the monitors over their heads flickered and crackled with static, as the butterfly insignia appeared over them. Shortly afterwards, Lila was there on the screen, looking down on the Last Chance. "Aww, now isn't that cute? You wanna bring back the planet earth that you know and love..." She cackled, wings flapping softly.

"Lila..." Ladybug stood sternly; her grip tightened on her yo-yo, ready for a fight.

"Take a look, Ladybug. In one day, I've done more than Hawkmoth could have ever done if he had a thousand Butterfly Miraculouses." Lila stretched her arm out. "I tell you, these Miraculouses truly are something, aren't they? No wonder you tried and failed to keep them a secret, Dupain-Cheng. These are _seriously next-level_ trinkets."

"Enjoy them while you can, Lila. Because you won't be holding onto them forever." Rampage leered up at Lila; his steeled gaze focused on her visage.

"Oh, and what makes you think that you can stop this? Or whether or not you can keep Miraculouses under wraps anymore?" Lila leaned towards the camera; covering every inch of the TV screens with her face. "By the time you start climbing this tower, I'll have already won."

"The already-won speech? Save it." Tigara held her claws down low. "Supervillains always say that when they think they've won, but really, they're doing nothing more than show off. Believe me, I know what that's like."

"Do you even know what my plan is? Do you even know how far this is going to go?" Lila spat back at Tigara. "I don't think any of you understand just how dire a situation you're in." Lila turned away from the camera and shouted. "Prime Queen! Use your television powers on the whole world! Spread your message and my powers to every single corner of this world! Go and spread the gospel of Monarca Indaco!"

"It will be done, your majesty." Prime Queen, formerly Nadja Chmack spoke in the background, and once she finished talking, the television screens changed to show different major cities around the world. London, New York, Shanghai, Tokyo, Moscow, Barcelona, and many more. Images of televisions flickered with energy and started spewing out Akumas and Amoks. The sudden developments caused the people of those cities to start panicking, screaming and running, which caused the Akumas and Amoks to burrow into the objects on them, and cocoon them in inky, black goo. Once it faded, new supervillains and Sentimonsters formed; and very quickly, the rest of the bystanders around were starting to turn to Lila's side as well.

"No..." Ladybug grimaced at the sight. All around them, the general populace was being torn down around them, with supervillains and Sentimonsters being born with each passing second; one after the other. Now, it wasn't just Paris that was a melting pot for Lila's evil, but the whole world as well. As Ladybug trembled at the sight, she failed to realise that Akumas and Amoks were starting to fill the air around her and the Last Chance, getting dangerously close to her.

"Ladybug!" Bunnyx took Ladybug's yo-yo and swung it at the Akumas and Amoks, trying to catch them, but to no avail. "Lila's just trying to get a rise out of you! Snap out of it, girl!"

"Wh-what?" Ladybug noticed Bunnyx trying to take her yo-yo and do her job. "Oh, right. Here, let me get that for you." She caught the yo-yo, at last, opened up the hatches, and then caught the Akumas and Amoks flitting around the group. "You just didn't have it opened up, Bunnyx. That's all." She closed the device up and let it do its' job for a few seconds, before releasing a swarm of white butterflies and feathers.

"You see, Ladybug? **I win**. The whole world is getting Akumatised and Amokatised as we speak. My scare tactics are changing people, and as a result, the world around us." Lila's face came back at last on the monitors. "You are too late to stop me. Once I call all those supervillains to Paris, you're done. I know that you're an unstoppable force with Cat Noir, and your superhero friends might give you an edge, but seventeen against over 7 billion supervillains and Sentimonsters? Nuh-uh. It ain't happening. You're not gonna walk out of this one as the winners."

"That's not possible. Your Miraculouses won't be able to take the strain." Pegasus pushed his glasses closer to his face. "At the current rate of Akumatisation and Amokatisation, you'll need to be re-empowering yourself ad infinitum constantly. You'll be so busy trying to keep up your powers that you won't be able to fight us properly." As he spoke, he watched as Lila groaned and staggered backwards, clutching her chest as her breathing went heavy and her wings limply fell down her sides. "See? Even now, you tapping into all the people of the world is starting to take its' toll. And we know that you don't have Catalyst around to help you stave off that power; as Nathalie Sancouer sadly vanished from existence with Gabriel's wish."

"I... don't. **NEED** them. And I certainly don't need to take advice from YOU!" Lila seethed, gnashing her teeth together. Because she was angry, her own Akumas flew into her two Miraculouses, drawn to her negative emotions. Both Miraculouses radiated a bright light that warped and disfigured her body again. Now, her claws grew large and beast-like, with her feet taking on a similar primal appearance. Her breathing still heavy, Lila took in a massive swarm of butterflies, then conjured even more. By the time she had finished recovering, she had all of the butterflies she had expended and more. "See? Totally fine. More than I can say for you and your friends." She didn't even notice that, in doing such a thing, the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses were starting to show cracks; small ones, but still noticeable.

"All that you're doing is pushing yourself to the limit! If you keep going on like this, your body won't be able to take it!" Ladybug pleaded with Lila, watching her new, warped figure stomp forward to the screens again. "Just stop this, Lila! You don't have to do this!"

"Oh, you are so wrong, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You've been wrong since the day you decided to rip apart my lies in front of the public; exposing me for the fraud that I am!" Lila roared, which caused butterflies to stream around her in a torrential motion. "And your friends are wrong to have bothered to associate themselves with you! What have they ever done for you? And why would they ever want to put themselves by your side now, knowing that they're putting themselves in the middle of the crossfire?!"

"Well, for one, we've—" Alya didn't even get halfway through her sentence when Lila lifted her hand and turned away from the heroes.

"I don't want to hear it. Deep down, I know that they're all the same." Lila glanced back over her shoulders at the Last Chance. "They've been the same since day one, and they'll stay that way until the end of time."

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg. The illustrator so caught up in his own little world that he fails to notice what's really going on. Marc Anciel. The reclusive writer who thinks it's better not to get involved with people and affairs he doesn't trust. Rose Lavillant. The girl in a college yet dresses like she's in pre-school. Juleka Couffaine. The emotional whirlwind; always hiding behind a mask to take the pain. Mylene Haprele. The third wheel of any discussion, never deserving or earning the limelight. Ivan Bruel. The soft-spoken, yet horrifically intimidating kid who looks like a school bully." Lila was going around the Last Chance one by one, her eyes locked onto them, which made them stand defiantly. "Max Kante. The nerd so focused on the facts and figures that others are always outclassed by him. Le Chien Kim. So easy-going and carefree, he wouldn't even care if the world exploded so long as he's not a part of it. Alix Kubdel. Tomboyish by nature because she doesn't have any strength of her own, so twists others around instead. Sabrina Raincomprix. Former underdog of ousted criminal, Chloe Bourgeois. Lapdog of her, and lapdog of your little circle of friends. Fitting Miraculous, I say. Luka Couffaine. Always lying back and strumming away at that guitar of his. How did you ever have a sister like Juleka? Kagami Tsurugi. A slave to honour. A slave to your mother's honour. How would she feel if you went behind your back; like a samurai turned assassin?" A small grin crossed her face.

"Alya Cesaire. You and your blog. You're such an eyesore. A good reporter always checks their facts, you say? How much fun I had feeding you and your school lies... Nino Lahiffe. The DJ who wanted her hand more than anything else, yet he opens himself up to Akumas the moment the love of his life gets Akumatised. Not a very good relationship, is it? Aurore Beuraelle. You can't ever let go of the past. Sure, sure, you may have patched things up with that other girl on TV, but what does that really mean for you? What are you, even? How do you stack up to the rest of the Last Chance." She finally came to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "And finally, the boy and girl of the hour. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He's the poster boy of the city and its' ravenous fans, while she's an unaspiring baker with nothing special about her. He lives in a gilded cage, she lives like she has all the freedom in the world. On paper, it seems like the two of you would hit it off pretty well together, huh? No wonder why Adrien always refused me and went for you instead. But tell me this, Marinette. Does he even care about you? Would he even want to be your husband? He might be the biggest catch in the whole sea, but the chances of you actually getting together with him? You can forget about that. Especially once I turn Ladybug and Cat Noir into my right-hand man and woman." She ended with a nefarious cackle; one that echoed around the lobby and sounded almost like a witch's laugh.

The Last Chance were trying their very hardest not to show any anger. They couldn't afford to get Akumatised here and now. But Lila was making this personal. She was going straight for their personalities; attacking them instead of their bodies. She knew what made them all tick, and what was true about them all. Even with all that they had changed, the fact that it was one of their own talking them down and trying to belittle them was starting to weigh heavy on them. They clutched onto their weapons tightly and braced for the worst, in case Lila sent any more of her forces down to greet them. Sure enough, Akumas and Amoks came out to greet them, dancing around the superheroes in a circle pattern. Waiting for one of them to crack as Lila continued laughing.

Lila eventually stopped laughing and watched the Last Chance, stopped dead in their tracks by the Akumas and Amoks she had sent "Nothing? Seriously? Wow, I guess you do have thick skin. But no matter. That's something I can easily peel off." Lila grinned. "Fine then. **Superheroes**." She said those words with venom in her voice. "Come upstairs. Come and find me. We'll settle this once and for all at the apex. The very top of this tower. And please, don't keep me waiting. I hate it when people do that." With those words, the screens changed back to the infomercial reels that they had been showing before, and the Akumas and Amoks dissipated, leaving the Last Chance to their own devices.

"Right. Shall we?" Pygmy was the first of the Last Chance to speak as she made her way over to the elevators. "You heard Lila, right? She wants us to come upstairs, right? So, let's just go upstairs."

"I don't know... Nobody on the ground floor to meet us, Lila mocking us like that, this could be a trap." Bunnyx said as she made her way to the elevator. "Everyone, you'd better be ready."

"Bunnyx is right. This is awfully suspicious, especially for Lila." Ladybug spoke to the team. "Anything could be waiting upstairs. Just keep those Ascendance Candies until we get to Lila herself. No use wasting them on anything she tries to throw our way." Ladybug watched as the Last Chance all got into the elevator together and turned towards the button.

"Next stop, floor 500. Cosmetics, women's clothing, and supervillain throne room." Cat Noir pushed the highest-numbered button on the panel, prompting the doors to close in front of him and the Last Chance. Then, the elevator started to climb from the ground, taking them away from the lobby.

Nothing but black steel surrounded the windows as the team went up floor by floor, much faster than many other elevators they had come to know. It had only been a few seconds and they were already past the 25th floor and still climbing at an alarming rate. As the numbers went up and up, the crew could only imagine what Lila had set up for them. Then, surprisingly, at floor 450, the lift stopped, and the Last Chance were met with the sudden shocks as the momentum of the lift caught up with them.

"H-hey, wait! This isn't our stop..." Madam Mouse looked at the console and tried to push the button again. Then, all of a sudden, the doors opened wide, and a large vine caught the Last Chance and dragged them out of the lift, onto the floor.

The Last Chance groaned as they all got back up to their feet and the lights on the floor turned on; revealing just what was inside, waiting for them. The light was blinding, and the team had to cover their eyes to readjust themselves to it. Ladybug was the first one to properly adjust and saw just what she was dealing with. And when it came into focus, her pupils shrunk down to pinpricks as she realised just what it was. "No... She wouldn't..."


End file.
